TUAOA:Naruto: Terror of the Einst
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruXHina.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare and Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied, SRW series, the Devil May Cry series, or Resident Evil. The each belong to their respective owners. This chapter was revised by "Overlord of Kitsune".**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has awaken from its slumber and it's up to Naruto, Hinata, and their friends to stop it's plans of destruction; or have everything precious to them decimated.**

**Warning: Graphic violence, this story is not for the weak of heart or stomach.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Problems

It's October 11, at midnight in the village of Konohagakure. Everyone but one person is peacefully sleeping. Twelve year old Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga clan is experiencing a strange dream…

'Where am I?' Hinata though groggily as she turned her body to a sight that shocked her to her very core. Konohagakure, was ablaze a large smoke cloud drifting up into the atmosphere. "What happened to the village!" she screamed as she ran through the destroyed gates of the former village. She witnessed the sheer carnage of the sights before her. The bodies of countless shinobi and civilians lay dead and motionless either on the floor or a nearby wall. All had large metal spikes going through their body like some grotesque artwork.

She passed by the Ninja academy to see what state it was in; hundreds of academy students lay dead. Some had their body parts scattered around the clearing as if a wild animal had gotten to them. Others were pierced by what appeared to be yellow bone-like spears. When she saw the body of her old sensei Iruka with a bone spear piercing his heart she ran from the academy shielding her eyes as she ran.

"What kind of monster could have done this?" she cried as her expression was one of pure terror. She continued to run through Konoha as she spotted more dead shinobi. She came across the bodies of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, their bodies were completely crushed. She ran from the bodies of team 10 as continued running through Konohagakure. She came upon another group of bodies, she wanted to just keep running but something forced her to look. She stared at the bodies that lay askew before her, she recognized one of them. "K-K-Kurenai-Sensei!" she cried as she saw the state of her Sensei's body. A huge gaping wound had a weird vine like substance growing out of the wound. The more she looked around the more she noticed the vines covering various places in Konoha.

Hinata took off running to the Hyuga Compound. As she passed more bodies she took notice of different color crystals among the vines. She reached the complex to see blood bathing the walls of the complex, as she got closer to the gate she could see more of the crimson-life-giving substance leak from underneath. She heard a loud slithering noise across the ground. 'Where's that noise coming from?' she thought. A chill running up her spine as she activated her Byakugan. "Byakugan1" she cried out as her pale lavender eyes bulged from her family's Kekkei Genkai.

'Where is it?' she wondered as she continued to scan with her Doujutsu.

**Slither**

'It's getting louder, where is it!' she thought beginning to panic. She deactivated her Byakugan and missed the fact that the vines surrounding the area had disappeared. As she turned to leave she felt an indescribable amount of pain throughout her whole body. Her mouth formed a silent scream as everything went black.

Hinata awoke in her bed, a thick sheet of sweat covering her whole body, "It was just a nightmare…a terrible nightmare." She said now wide awake with wide eyes. "What did it mean anyways?" she muttered as she pushed her self out of bed to begin her day. A day she may finally be able to confess to a certain favorite blonde haired shinobi.

At the infamous training ground 7 Uzumaki Naruto and his sensei Hatake Kakashi have a conversation.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are we going to do today?" asked the blonde haired boy wearing the orange jumpsuit.

"We will be having a meeting with Lady Tsunade about our team placement." Replied as he continued to read his perverted manga and walked away.

"Why do we need to change teams?" Naruto asked as he caught up to his sensei, both failing to notice they've made a wrong turn.

"Because, Naruto, with Sasuke gone and Sakura training with Lady Tsunade we are a couple members short of a full team. And with missing teammates we can't take on any missions." Replied Kakashi as they once again failed to pay attention to their surroundings and passed a sign that said: Diclonius clan Compound.

Naruto's face lit up as he nodded. "Now I get it. We have to be put on another team in order to take missions, right?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi walked past a pair of pink haired women with horns growing out of the side of their head. They both stopped to look at the two women.

"Naruto, just go on ahead…I'll catch up with you later." Kakashi said as he became nervous when he spotted more of the women appear, blocking the path. "What does the Diclonius clan want with us?" he asked in attempt to appear calm.

"You know what we want Kakashi-baka." Said one of the Diclonius clan members that had blood red eyes.

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu, but this is my first story. I like to take it slowly at first so as to not feel rushed. If any of you can guess what the Einst means and what anime series the Diclonius are from then you get a cookie. Please review and give your comments. The dream will be explained next chapter. Also, Einst is a German word.


	2. Wrath of Lucy and Awakening of Terror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied, SRW series, the Devil May Cry series, or Resident Evil. The each belongs to their respective owners. This chapter was revised by "Overlord of Kitsune".**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has awaken from its slumber and it's up to Naruto, Hinata, and their friends to stop it's plans of destruction; or have everything precious to them decimated.**

**Warning: Graphic violence, this story is not for the weak of heart or stomach.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Wrath of Lucy and Awakening of Terror

"Oh Lucy is that you? I though you were killed in the invasion three months ago." said Kakashi sounding confused.

"Do I look dead to you baka?" questioned Lucy as she continue to glare at Kakashi. "Kakashi why has it taken you this long to finally come around and pick up the special items we made for your team?" Lucy asked as she pulled out a package.

"What are you talking about." ask Kakashi as he looked at the package before him.

"Kakashi please don't tell me that you forget to pick up this order. The one you made during the Chunin exam." said Lucy as her right eye start to twitch.

Kakashi gave his famous eye-smile, "Uh, would it be bad to say it's possible that I may have forgotten…and I just now remembered?"

"...." She gave him a blank psychotic stare before yelling "**KAKASHI NO BAKA" **and hit him over the head knocking him to the ground with a loud '**thud**'.

"Damn, I hit him too hard." said Lucy as she look down at the unconscious form of Kakashi. "Okay boy you must be Uzumaki Naruto right" said Lucy as she turned around to face Naruto who was trying to get away, but was held back by two of the Diclonius clan members.

He nodded. "Yes that's my name, but who are you?" replied Naruto as he looked at her and took notice that she was wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's. Except it has the symbol of yang on it.

" I forgot to introduce myself…my name is Diclonius Lucy of the Diclonius clan; age 27." said Lucy as she introduce herself to Naruto. "Naruto, I sorry to inform you, but your special item's not ready." said Lucy as she gave Naruto a frown.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." replied Naruto sporting a confused expression on his face.

She sighed " What I mean is that Kakashi-Baka asked me to find a scroll for him. I've found that scroll but, this baka" she said pointing at the unconscious Kakashi, "also requested something else which I've yet to complete. So I'm sorry but all I have to give you so far is the scroll." replied Lucy as she gave Naruto the package containing the scroll that was meant for Kakashi.

"So, when will the other thing be finished then?" asked Naruto as he held the package.

"It will be finish sometime by September or November, but do you two have somewhere you need to be?" question Lucy as she took notice that Kakashi was starting to wake up.

"Ow, what hit me?" wondered the now awake Kakashi as he got up from the ground readjusting his mask.

Lucy glared at him with a look that demanded the truth. "That would be me Kakashi. And before you ask about why I did that, I'll tell you. You were 3 months late Kakashi! 3 months! What were you doing that could possibly take so long?" asked Lucy.

"Let's forget about that for now. Naruto and I had to go see the Hokage about our new team arrangements." replied Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"...." Lucy glared at the spot where they were just standing. "That was rude of him… Okay girls let get back to work on Shinso; it's not going to finish itself." said Lucy as she and her clan member got back to work on their project.

Meanwhile at the maximum high security prison of the Land of Fire. This prison houses the most dangerous and sadistic shinobi and kunoichi. This is also known as the inescapable prison because the prison is sealed so nothing can ever leave. But today the inescapable prison will meet it match.

Prisoner number #100 Kira Kurenji he was locked in a maximum sealing cell for nearly massacring a entire village full of Iwa civilian refugees during the third shinobi war. Kurenji is a tall man of an inhuman 11 ft tall with Orange hair, and a right eye that's a sickly green color while his other had a eye patch over hit. The only clothes that he wore are a blood orange prisoner outfit with a strait jacket wrapped around him. As he sat there reminiscing of the day of that glorious slaughter and his failure to complete it. He never took notice that his cell was starting to take on an organic appearance.

"When I get out of here I'm going to have revenge on you Hiashi Hyuga for stopping me on that day." muttered Kurenji as he finally took notice that his surroundings had change as he heard a voice.

"_**Do you what freedom Kurenji?**_" asked the voice as a pulsating orb appeared in front of Kurenji. Kurenji stared at the orb that was in front of him. "Do _**you want your revenge against the one known as Hiashi Hyuga?"**_ continued the voice as the orb floated in front of him.

"Yes, I do want revenge against that bastard but how am I going to attain it?" demanded Kurenji as he stared at the orb.

"_**By taking the only thing that he cares about,"**_ answered the orb in a sadistic tone. "_**But in order for you to be free we have to fuse together. I tell you, the process will be painful." **_said the orb as it started drawing in all the organic substance that where on the walls.

"Okay, I take you up on that offer but first who are you, and what is this thing Hiashi-teme cares about?" Kurenji stared at the orb with his one eye ablaze with madness.

"_**I am known as Einst Regisseur a being from a now almost dead race that was here before you humans. And the thing that Hiashi cares about I already infected her dreams and marked her, his first born daughter Hinata Hyuga." **_answered Regisseur as he floated close to Kurenji's forehead.

"_**Are you ready Kurenji?" **_asked Regisseur.

" Yes, but what about the guard and everyone else in this prison?" answered Kurenji.

"_**They won't be problem after we merge…" **_replied Regisseur as it rammed itself into Kurenji's forehead.

Kurenji felt intense pain from the merging, but at the same time he couldn't but laugh at the power he felt. "**HaHaHaHaHHaHa-GAHHHHH" **laughed Kurenji insanely as he thought of the pain he would cause to Hiashi as a dome of vines appeared around his body.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Justu(Again) but as you see, I want to leave you guys in suspense. Also you can find out more about Kurenji's history later in the story and a special thanks to DragonBeast99, Rose Tiger and G-Wizard for their reviews and to M6l99 for answering that question. Please review.

Kurenji Kira means Crazy Killer in Japanese

Einst Regisseur means Once or Past Director in German

Lucy and the Diclonius clan are from the Anime Elfen Lied.

Einst Regisseur is from the SRW series.

This chapter was Beta'd by: Overlord Of Kitsune


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil. They own by there respect creator. Also do not own Bodies it own by Rob Zombie**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Team 7 and 8 reformed and the Break out of Kurenji

At the Hokage tower a group of people where waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive. One of group of people that were waiting for them was Hinata Hyuga and her two teammate Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Hinata was wondering were Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei was right now because normally when those two where together they where never late. As she continue to think about the reason about why they late she look at the other occupies of the room. The first one she look at was a albino girl that look to be the age of thirteen year old. She was appear to be wearing a Gothic version of Hinata outfit except the Hyuga clan symbol were replace with a symbol of a raven and she was carrying what appear to a katana with a weird handle guard on her back and also she had a red ribbon tie around her waist. The person next to her look like they were a younger member of the Diclonius clan with her dark pink hair color and peach colors eyes. She appear to be wearing a white jumpsuit that is similar to Naruto except there was metal pads on the shin and arm areas.

Hinata turn to stare at the center of the room where lady Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were talking to Kurenai-sensei. As Hinata continue to stare at them she felt a spike in chakra. Every one felt the spike in chakra as they look around in confusion.

**POOF**

When a cloud of smoke sudden appear. When it disperse there stood Kakashi and Naruto who was still holding the package. Hinata start to blush because the almost close contact with Naruto at that moment.

"(Sign) Kakashi, Naruto why are both of you two late." ask Tsunade as she took a seat at her desk.

" The reason for that because we got held up by the Diclonius clan and the clan heiress Lucy knock me out and gave Naruto a package." answered Kakashi as he put his orange book away.

"So Kakashi can I open this package." asked Naruto as he look at the package.

"No Naruto it not the right time for it to be open right now." said Kakashi as he calmly took the package from Naruto and seal it into a empty scroll. The weird part that everyone took notice of that the scroll took on a chain-like appearance and shape of the scroll also took on a metallic like appearance with the kanji for "Rai-Oh" on it. "Damn, it must just broke out of the package when I seal it , well it is a good thing it broke out when I seal it and not when Naruto was holding it that would have been a mess and hard to explain everyone?" though Kakashi as he put it away.

"Okay with that little drama taken care we going to be talking about your new team placement." said Tsunade as she stare at the group that in front her. "But first let me introduce these two girl right here." said Tsunade as she point at the two girls.

"Hello my names is Zonbolt Reiko." said the albino girl in a monotone voice.

"Hi my name is Diclonius Nyu ." said Nyu as she wave at everyone. As everyone else introduced themselves to them except of Kiba who starts hitting on both of them which result him getting knock out by Nyu when he made comment about her horns.

"Okay introduction aside I disbanding team 7 and 8 from this day forward and put you all on the same team under a new team name." Tsunade suddenly said.

"**NANI!!!" **shout everyone except Kiba who was still knock out and Hinata who just pass out which Naruto caught her before she hit the floor.

"Baa-chan look what you have done you made Hinata fainted." shout Naruto as he now tried to wake up Hyuga heiress from her unconsciousness. All the while the unconscious heiress continue to think about that one of her dreams of being much closer to Naruto have come partial true now.

Meanwhile at the prison known as Judecca a number of guard where in front of Kurenji cell block. The reason the guards where there because most them heard that insane laughter which was later follow by scream of terror from the prisoners and guard over there. As they stand outside waiting for there last two member to join them. They soon hear footstep on other side of the steel door , as the footstep draw closer they hear something being drag across the floor. When the footstep stop right outside door. One of guard closer to the door drew his katana and approach the door. As he prepare to open the door he heard a single word from other side.

"_**Raigoue"**_ that was what the voice said before the guard and everyone behind him world erupt in a bright flash of light. As something step though the now none existed door it appear to be Kurenji except he look different his right arm had a weird organic blade growing out of it and he also had a giant eyes growing out on his right and left shoulder. But his left hand had transform into bone-like claws. Several tentacles are seen growing out of his back and two pair of large floating demonic-looking skull following behind him. As he continue to walking through the dark prison corridor as he ignore all the prisoner. As he reach the courtyard he felt hundred of chakra signatures.

"**Raiton: Shuurai" **shout out several voice as a barrage of lighting hit his body from all different angle. As army of 100 shinobi guard and Anbu appear around the courtyard

**"**Stop where you are you fucking bastard" said a voice of a female guard as she and brunch of other guard surround him.

**"**Kurenji what the fuck happen to yo-aaaahhh."scream the women as she was suddenly cut in half by Kurenji arm blade.

"_**Who else what a piece of me." **_taunt Kurenji as he brought his left hand up and made a come and get some gesture. That when the guard and Anbu start there attack.

(**Song** **Bodies by Rob Zombie**)

Two of the guards launch themselves at him while making handsign as they finish they pull out a handle of a axe without the blade and they shout out "**Chakra Tomahawk" **as the chakra form a axe blade and they threw at him. But he disappears in a cloud smoke and the chakra tomahawk continue there path and decapitate two female Anbu member. As they try to understand what has happen , they where both suddenly bisected by Kurenji as he appear behind them his arm blade cover in the crimson life force. As he turn to see a Anbu member charge with a katana blade. Kurenji send out his tentacle as they pierce though the Anbu body and continue there path as they cut through the rank of shinobi. As they ram though a female chunin all 25 bodies start to glow before being exploding violently by the tentacle.

"_**Devour them my familiar.**_" shout Kurenji as the the two demonic skull disappears in a flash of blue flame in there place stood two three meter tall skeleton-like reptile with razor spike growing out there backs. One of the creatures attack one of the guard slicing his head off while the other bit another guard in half. As the familiar took care 61 of the shinobi guard, Kurenji arm blade morph into a claw hand as he rush at a pair of shinobi that where trying cast a genjustu on him as he impale both his hand into there heart and pull them out of there bodies as he then proceed devour the two organs in his hand. The last 4 shinobi guard try to run away but Kurenji appear in front using art of the body flicker and cut the all in half except for the last disappear in a cloud of smoke reveal a severe log in there place.

_**"Huh the last one escape, oh well it not important right now."**_mutter Kurenji as he listen to scream of terror from the remain 61 shinobi guards as the familiar proceed to devour them . As there scream reach a higher pitch of tone it bought back memories of screams of his victim at the Iwa refugee camp as that bought joy into his heart at those memory.

Outside the prison in the forest the one guard that escape was making tracks to Konoha to warn the Hokage about this predicament.

**Author Note**

This chapter was hard to make and I hope you guys and gals like it. Also tell if part of the chapter was gory or not. Also this chapter feature a Idea from DragonBeast99 which is going to be my version of the After Show it is called the Hinata Hour. Which will show everyone favorite shy kunoichi and heiress acting as the hostess of the show explain thing of what happen in this.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Okay is this microphone on." said Hinata as she was messing around with a microphone in a large studio.

" Yes Hinata it on please start with the show please." said Shino as he was manning a control panel for all the equipment.

"Okay hello everyone this is Hinata Hour, a parody of the ever popular The After Show in DragonBeast99 Beauty and Kyubi A NaruHina love story." said Hinata

" I present you reader today with a new set of information." said Hinata as drew out paper and start to read off of them.

"First one is Nyu Diclonius she from the Anime series Elfen Lied and the Reiko Zonbolt is a OC." said Hinata as she toke out a another piece of paper.

"Second is we have a Omake for your reading pleasure." said Hinata as large HD T.V came down from the ceiling and it start to play.

Omake Chapter Kiba Comment

"So you must be Nyu right." said Kiba as he look up and at the girl in front of him.

"Hai that my name don't wear it out." reply Nyu as she talk to Kiba.

"So Nyu are you horny to see me or you just glad." said Kiba as his sight where now on her cat-ear like horns.

"What did you just say to me." said Nyu as she start to get angry at Kiba.

"Uh all I just said is are you Horn-ughhhhhh." reply Kiba as he soon was cut off when four ghostly fist hit him in face knocking him out.

" Die you teme." shout Nyu as she shake two pair of vector arms at Kiba unconscious form.

End Omake

" That is all for now see you later in the next Hinata Hour and also please reveal of what you think about this story." said Hinata as she leave the set.

I don't own the After show just this Parody of it called the Hinata hour also let you know Hinata hour only appear if there going to be Arc in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil. They own by there respect creator.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Team ATX is form and the Mission into the Land of Moths

"Okay is everyone awake now and not going to pass out again ." ask Tsunade as she stare at everyone in front of her who now awake or finish freaking out. Then she turn around and look at Reiko who been trying to wake up Kiba for past few minute ever since Nyu hit him with what she calls vector arms.

" Is he still knock out." ask Tsunade as she look at Kiba knock out form when she swear she saw him grinning at that moment. "Reiko can you hit him in the head." asked Tsunade with a tick off expression on her face.

" Uh-okay Lady Tsunade?" reply Reiko as she raise her fist and bought it down on Kiba head which woke him up.

"Ow, huh what happen to the army of beautifully girls that where mud-wrestling in bikinis."said Kiba wearing a disappoint look on his face as stand up.

"Okay now that everyone is truly awake, now we can discuss about this new team set up."said Tsunade.

"Okay you all must be wondering why I decide to change the team setup right."ask Tsunade as everyone nod at that.

"Okay the reason for this sudden change is to improve mission performance, as you all know team 7 is missing two member one which is now assign to Team 10 and that Naruto and Kakashi began being assigned to different team in order to get mission right." said Tsunade as everyone again nod at that statement.

" What I took notice is that when you two are assign on mission with team 8 mission performance increase by fifty percent even if there was some failure, weird and unexpected things happen to you that also boast the village reputation like Naruto and team 8 finding the bikochu and defeating the last of Kamizuru clan." said Tsunade as she start to make a point.

"Also the team new name will be known as team ATX."announced Tsunade then she continued "The members of the group will be as followed: genin Zonbolt Reiko, genin Diclonius Nyu, genin Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." said Tsunade when she heard the little puppy bark then she continued. "Genin Aburame Shino, genin Hyuga Hinata, genin Uzumaki Naruto and your jonin sensei are Hatake Kakashi and Yuhi Kurenai." finished Tsunade as she pull out a piece of paper out of her desk and she look it over.

" Well it seem that there is a A-rank mission that is perfect for this new team." said Tsunade as she continue to look at the file in front her.

" Yahoo a A-rank mission." shout Kiba in excitement as Akamaru bark in agreement

"Finally a tougher mission" shout Naruto also in agreement.

"Finally I might prove myself to Naruto-kun and show everyone that I not a burden."though Hinata.

"It a mission to the Land of Moth to a location called Makaze Castle "said Tsunade as she continue to speak. "There is reports of something creeping around that abandoned castle at night." said Tsunade.

" Also there another report about that same something killing the livestock and people in that same area."said Tsunade as she put the file away.

"Huh what do you mean about that Lady Tsunade."ask Kurenai as she had a confuse expression on her face.

"What I means is that there is something stalking and killing people around that area and it connected in some way because they all happen at night." said Tsunade.

"Beside that your team will have to get ready to leave in two hours."said Tsunade as she dismiss them all.

As the newly reinstated Team ATX left to go get ready for there mission. Kakashi was wondering about why this mission feel so familiar. As he try to remember why it feel so familiar he couldn't place it where he encounter something so similar to the mission that his and Kurenai team are currently undertaking.

Meanwhile at the outskirt of Judecca prison forest area, Kurenji is traveling toward a unknown destination. But it look like he was not alone on his journey. There appear to be to a little girl clinging on to his mutated back. One would wonder why a little girl would be in this man company. But looking closer at the little girl one would tell that there something severely wrong with her. Her skin was a metallic steel color with a mix of bright red and blue in it. Her hair a shiny sliver color and her eyes a glowing pair of red. She seem to be wearing a weird body armor and also has a sword strap on to her left side.

"_**So midget where did you what me to go again**_." ask Kurenji as he look over his shoulder at the weird little girl on his back.

"_I told you already, go to the destroyed lands." _reply the girl.

"_**Oh, those lands I think I know what you talking about now.**_"said Kurenji as he turn to the west start heading in that direction.

"_Mister are you going to let that guard get away from you._"ask the little girl as she look at the direction where the guard was still running to the general direction of Konohagakure.

"_**Hai, I going to let him get away because when he inform the Hokage, everyone will know that Shimigami no Konohagakure is finally free and ready to reap his vengeance on everyone **__**that cross him." **_shout Kurenji as both him and the girl disappear in a whirlwind of leaves_**.**_

Author Note

This chapter was a bit more harder to make then last chapter because planing for a mission that could fit the story. Also DragonBeast99 ask that I make the Hinata Hour a regular part of story instead of some information center for the story. I gladding will do it. Also if any of you guy and gals can guess what that little girl is and who I base her off of then that person will get a cookie. Here a small hint of what she is the key word is M.C and it is from the SRW game. Try to figure that one out and also try to figure out what destroyed land means because it is a place. Now on to the Hinata Hour

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on the set.

"I present you readers today a new set of information." said Hinata as took out a list.

"First one is that the term Team ATX is from the SRW series and also it mean Assault Team eXperimental." said Hinata read off the list.

"Second one is that the Land of Moth and Makaze Castle are own by Kage Biju."

"Third Makaze means Demon Wind."

"Last there no new Omake chapter today which we apologizes to you dear reader." said Hinata as she finish reading from the paper.

"That is all the time we have for the Hinata Hour, see you later and also please review of what you think about this chapter."said Hinata as she leave off the set.

Also DragonBeast99 and Rose Tiger if you read this part can you please help me with some way to make NaruHina fluff and romance scenes that I can put later in my story because it kind of hard to think of some romance and fluff scenes because I not good at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil. They own by there respect creator.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Departure and Crossing Kusabi-Ishi Canyon

The new team ATX are seen traveling out of Konohagakure west gate into the forest in the west. As they where jumping though the trees to there destination which was to cross a path called Kusabi-Ishi Canyon, Reiko ask a important question that was on everyone mind at the moment.

"So Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei which one of you two are going to be team leader."ask Reiko as she look at Kurenai and Kakashi as she continue jumping though the trees.

"Kakashi and I agree that we both would lead this new team."said Kurenai as she continuing jumping.

"Kurenai-sensei what is Kusabi-Ishi Canyon."asked Hinata as she look at her sensei.

"Hinata it is the border to Land of Fire and Lands of Moth and also a disturbing place." reply Kurenai as she spot the path to the canyon.

"Then why are we going to cross this canyon."ask Naruto

"Because believe it or not that the only way to get to the Land of Moths, because the alternate way is to go though Iwa country and Leaf-nin are not welcome there and also it would have taken two week to get there."answer Kakashi as he stop. "We have now arrive at Kusabi-Ishi Canyon."said Kakashi as the rest of the team stop at canyon based.

The canyon was a massive place with rock formation forming on the canyon wall and at the bottom of the canyon was a small lake that was surrounded by what appear to be a field of multi-color crystals. Also there appear to weird vines growing in some places.

" So this is the infamous Kusabi-Ishi Canyon." ask Nyu as she look down at the canyon.

"Yes this is the canyon." reply Kakashi

"So what make this canyon a curse place" ask Kiba as he put Akamaru in his jacket.

"It is because of those crystals down there Kiba." reply Kakashi as he point at the crystal at the bottom of the canyon.

"What so dangerous about these crystal? I mean they just a brunch of rocks aren't they ."ask Naruto as he stare down at the canyon.

"No they not just rock Naruto. These crystal are what gave this canyon it name they are called Kusabi-Ishi." reply Kurenai as she continues to speak "These crystals are dangerous because there been report of shinobi being control by them and sometime driven these shinobi into blood lust insanity."finished Kurenai as she look at the genin children and took notice that they start to freak out.

" But it won't affect you guy because of your age."said Kakashi

"W-what do mean Kakashi-sensei."stuttered Hinata as she wore a confused expression on her face as all the other genins have the same look.

"I mean that all you genins are currently 12-13 year old right now am I right."ask Kakashi as the genin nod there heads.

"The crystal will not affect you that much because of your current chakra level and control because these crystal only seem to affect people that have greater chakra level and or control."said Kakashi . "But we do need to get out this area quickly before it does start to affect them and these might affect Naruto because of Kyuubi is sealed in him and it could also affect Hinata as well because of her chakra control."thought Kakashi.

"Is there any way to get across this canyon then sensei."asked Shino as he felt the Kiki bugs inside his body start to act weird.

"While there is bridge that we can use to cross this canyon."said Kurenai as she point at a bridge.

They soon cross the bridge and continue on there way to the Land of Moth as the sunset in the distance.

**Meanwhile at Konohagakure currently 5:00 P.M**

At the Hokage Tower Tsunade the busty fifty year old Hokage with a body of twenty-six old was actually finish with her greatest enemies ever, paperwork. As the paperwork where stack in a finish pile and she was drinking sake she can't help but worried that something is wrong because the past few hour she won a lottery for 100,000,000 ryo and she also did not have trouble with Jiraiya the whole day. As she continue thinking her assistance Shizune came in with urgent look on her face.

"What is Shizune."ask Tsunade as she continuing drinking from her sake bottle.

"Lady Tsunade there a emergency at the hospital."said Shizune

"What is the situation Shizune."shouted Tsunade as she and Shizune ran out of the Hokage Tower and toward the direction of hospital.

"A shinobi guard from the prison Judecca arrive at the eastern gate of Konoha and collapse." said Shizune as they now enter the hospital.

"What was his condition when he arrive."asked Tsunade as stop in front of the patient room.

"He had chakra exhaustion and minor injuries."said Shizune as they both enter the room.

**Meanwhile in the Land of Moths currently 7:00 P.M**

A women is seen running thought a field of giant sunflower. She was running in sheer terror at what she saw at the Castle. As she ran she look back she caught a glimpse of a glowing pair of green eyes in the darkest. She ran faster trying to get out of field.

" I need to get to the village and warn everyone about those thing!"women screamed in her head.

"I almost out of here."shout the women as she look back and she took notice that the glowing pair of eyes where gone.

As she almost reach the entrances of the field she suddenly felt searing pain in her legs as she fall to the ground. She look at her legs and saw a yellow bone-like spear ram right though legs. As she try to take the spear off she heard a sound.

**Slither**

"Where is that noise coming from."said the women as she pause to look around what was causing the noise.

**Slither**

**"**Where is it." said the women as she continues to look around.

**Slither**

"It getting louder, where is it coming from and which direction-ow."said the women as start to panic and in her panic she rip the spear out of leg. As blood start flowing down her wounded leg. She then felt indescribable amount of pain thoughout her whole body. As she look down at what was causing the pain she wish she didn't do it. As the last thing she saw where black tentacle covering her body.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"**scream the women in terror as the moon turn blood red.

**Author Note**

Apologizes if this chapter took long then usual but it I am trying to write a Horror/Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure story and also reviewing DragonBeast99 story. Also if any of you are familiar with Resident Evil try figure out what the black tentacle are. Also try to figure what the role the crystal will play in the story. Still no one never answered what destroyed land mean I give you one hint Naruto last name. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you a all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set.

" Today I will present you readers a all new set of information." said Hinata as she pulled out a small list.

"First one is that the term Kusabi-Ishi is from the SRW series."said Hinata as she flip thought the list.

"Second one is the Kusabi-Ishi Canyon is owned by Kage Biju." said Hinata

"Last there is a new Omake chapter for you readers."said Hinata as a screen came down and start playing.

**Omake Theater: Kiba sleeping problem**

"I not going to have a good night rest am I."mutter Kiba Inuzuka as he trying to sleep with this problem that he currently having. The problem that he having is that one of his new teammate Reiko Zonbolt that he is currently sharing a tent with is sleeping like a cat on him well everybody else is sleeping in a different tent.

"I really am going get grilled for this tomorrow morning am I."mutter Kiba as he start trying to wake Reiko up so she can get off of him.

As he proceed to wake her up he didn't not notice that her hand was reach for something.

"Hey are you awake yet you need to get o-ughhhhhh." said Kiba as he cut off when he was hit in the face by Reiko with a sword sheath.

"Go back to sleep baka."mutter Reiko as sleep put her weapon away and resume sleeping on Kiba now unconscious body.

**End Omake**

"That is all for now see you later in the next Hinata Hour and also please review of what you think of this chapter."said Hinata as she leave the set.


	6. Arrival in the Village of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil. They own by there respect creator.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Arrival in the Village of the Dead

**Morning in the outskirts in the Land of Moth**

Team ATX are now seen running to a small village in the distance. All the member where wide wake and looking kind of pale except for Naruto who now sporting two black eye for his comment earlier about Nyu cooking habit and Hinata was worrying over him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright. Here some ointment for your eye Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata as she gave Naruto some of her homemade ointment for his black eye.

"Thanks you Hinata-chan for the ointment."said Naruto without realizing the effect of his word had on Hinata as he start to apply the ointment on his bruises.

"Naruto-kun call me Hinata-chan."though Hinata as she start to blush a deep red on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you alright. It look like you have a fever." said Naruto as he put his hand on her forehead cause her blush to take on new form of red.

"Naruto-kun is touching me."though Hinata as she fainted which Naruto caught her and he start give her a piggyback rid though the rest of the way to the village.

Up in front of the group Kakashi and Kurenai where scolding Nyu for giving Naruto a black eye and near killing them with what Nyu call Nazo meat surprise which they learn to make sure Hinata was there to supervise the cooking to make sure it did not come alive again.

"Nyu do you promise not to cook by yourself and only if Hinata is going to cook."said Kakashi as look at Nyu.

"OK I won't cook without Hinata-chan there to help me." reply Nyu wearing a look of disappoint on her face.

"Kurenai-sensei what is the name of the village that we are going to." ask Shino.

"I believe it called Himawarari Village."said Kurenai.

"And the reason why it call that because of the field of giant sunflower growing out there and also because it close to are mission objective."said Kurenai as she point at the field of giant sunflower that surround the village and in the distance there stood the abandon castle Makaze.

As they all stop outside the village. Hinata woke up and got off of Naruto back to stand with the rest of team. They soon enter the village.

"Is it me or there nobody around here in this village."questioned Naruto as he look around the village and not see a single living soul around.

"Yeah it also smell like blood around here and I mean a lots of blood and rotting flesh."spoke Kiba as he sniff the air.

"There something wrong about this place."mutter Reiko as she put her hand on her sword.

"Lets go to the center of the village we might be able to figure out where are clients are from there." said Kakashi as they all start walking to the center of village but with caution.

As they arrived at the village square they all took notice of something that was not so post to be there.

"What are Kusabi-Ishi doing inside this village."shout Kurenai in pure shock as she point at giant piece of blue Kusabi-Ishi that is growing out of ground in the middle of the village.

As they all stare at it trying to figure out what is going on. Hinata head start to hurt. Naruto took notice that something wrong with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata are you alright." ask Naruto in a worried tone as he see Hinata holding her head in pain.

" No Naruto-kun I keep hearing a voice in my head."said Hinata as her Byakugan suddenly activated and she see something amassing right underneath them.

"Everybody get off the ground now." shout Hinata as she jump in the air as everyone else did the same, as the ground erupted in a cloud of dust and what most of them could make out hundreds of black worms start out coming out of the ground as while as human corpses are seen spilling out of the ground.

"Well at least we know what happen to are clients."mutter Shino as they all land on a roof of a building.

"Well it could worse."said Kiba

"How could it be worse then it is right now."ask Reiko as she now hear the sound of explosion coming from the front gates of the village.

"Well they could zombies for all we know."joke Kiba.

**Moan noises**

They all look back at the village square and saw all the corpses getting off the ground start slowly move to there position well the blue Kusabi-Ishi crystal start turning into a blood red color. Then they turn back and glare at Kiba and they all said at once.

**"Now you jinx us you baka."**shouted everyone at that moment as the black worm all start to converge on several of the now living dead and start to fuse with the corpses.

**Author Note **

Really am sorry for that cliff Hanger but it was important because this part one of the current arc in the story. Also if you like that small bit of NaruHina fluff at the beginning just tell me in the review. Also as you all know this is a crossover story and brought in the Resident Evil element of the story. Now any of you guys and gals can guess why Hinata head start to hurt when she was near those crystal. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you a another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour."said Hinata as she appears on set.

"Today reader I will presenting you all with a new set of information."said Hinata as a list was handed to her by a stage hand.

" First one on the list is that Himawarari village stand for Sunflower Village."said Hinata as flip the list to the second page.

"Second one is that Himawarari village is own by Kage Biju."said Hinata as again flip the list the to the third page.

"Third one is that Nazo meat surprise means Mystery meat surprise."said Hinata as she flip to the final page.

"I sorry but there seem to be no new omake today."said Hinata as she finish reading from the list.

"That is all the the time we have for the Hinata Hour now, see you later and also please review of what you of this chapter."said Hinata as she leave the set.

Also DragonBeast99 if you read this part of the chapter can you please send a lyric of most disturbing zombie song that you have because I might need it for next chapter. Also Rose Tiger hope you like the little NaruHina fluff moment at the beginning of the chapter.


	7. Fight for Survival Team ATX Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Also don't own My Plague by Slipknot.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Fight for Survival Team ATX Part 1

They all stare at the mass of what they now dubbed zombies as the horde of undead approach the building that they where standing on.

"Okay team I think we had to fight are way out of this mess."said Kakashi as he pull out a kunai from his kunai holster.

"But what can we do against zombies anyway?" mutter Naruto as he made a handsign for his signature justu.

"Uh-Naruto-kun all you had to do is destroy there brains."answer Hinata who heard his muttering and still feel that her head is still hurting but she chose to ignore it.

"Thanks Hinata-chan for that advice."reply Naruto who again failed to notice the effect of his word had on Hinata at that moment.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun."stutter Hinata as she develop a blush on her face as she shyly look away from him and back at the zombies hoard.

"What are those black worms doing to zombies anyway." ask Kiba as he took notice that more of the black worms where start to go in all the zombies in the area. As the last of the black worms went into the zombies a horrific transformation took place. All the zombies started to mutate as there skin turn into a blood red color, as black tentacle start to burst out of there right arms and there left hands becoming razor sharp talons. As the mutation continue another shocking change took place as long-scythe-like arms are seen growing out of zombies back ending with long blade-like hands. A moon-shape mark appear on all of the newly mutate zombies head as a mist of green vapor emanating from there heads. As all the mutated zombies now started running toward the building where team ATX were standing.

**(Song My Plague by Slipknot)**

"Kakashi-sempai what do we do now huh."reply Kurenai in a very pissed off tone of voice.

"I suggest a tactical retreat to a enclose area and most likely a hospital." answered Kakashi as he and everyone else start to jump off the building and proceed to run to a distance hospital complex as the zombie hoard chase them.

"Kakashi-sensei why are we running to a hospital when there is a army of zombies chasing us right now."ask Naruto as he was running next to Hinata, Reiko, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Because Naruto we can make proper defense in there and also because we had to finish the mission except with a new objective."reply Kakashi

"What is that new objective then Kakashi-baka." ask Kurenai

"It is now to kill off all these Crimson Head."said Kakashi as he and the group arrived in front of the hospital.

"Crimson Head?"ask Hinata

"The reason why I call them Crimson Head because of there now blood-red skin color."reply Kakashi as he went to open the hospital door but soon found out it is lock and it it was lock with a anti-shinobi type lock which he found out the hard way when he received a very nasty shock from the door.

"Well it look like we had to fight."said Kakashi as he and rest turn around and prepare to engage the horde as the first group of Crimson Head attacked.

Reiko started making hand-signs, when she finished she put her index fingers in a cross shape as she shouted out " **Katon: Juujika**" as a cross-shape column of fire erupt from her index fingers and engulf the first group of Crimson Head. As the fire started to burn the Crimson Heads , a black tentacle appear out of the flames and it lash out smacking Reiko across the face sending her right into a building.

As more Crimson Head charge at the group. Kiba performed **Shikyaku no justu** and Akamaru perform **Jujin Bunshin** which turn him into a copy of Kiba as they both rush at the Crimson heads with Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Nyu, Kakashi, Kurenai and a very piss off and bruised Reiko with her katana blade out, backing them up. As Kiba and Akamaru crash into a pair of Crimson Head and proceed to beat the unliving day light out of them with their clawed hands. Kakashi and Kurenai unleash a **Katon: Ryuka **when they had Shino wrap several thin shinobi wires around a very big group of Crimson Head as the flames start to burn the undead to ashes.

Reiko was cleaving a path of destruction though the Crimson Head horde as she start getting cover in blood and occasionally guts when she decided split one in half. One zombie wearing a gray-hoodie that did not look like a crimson head try leaping at her from behind but she cut it in half while it was mid-air. Another one tried pouncing on her but she skewered it on the end of her sword before ripping the blade out it and impaling it into another zombie.

"**I love blood and violence**"shout Reiko as she currently sound insane and it was probably from hitting her head on the side of that building. Nyu was behind Reiko stay a very far distance behind the currently insane sword wielding girl and occasionally bashing some of Crimson Heads skull in that survive getting cut up by Reiko with a iron baseball bat that she found on the street while muttering "Reiko serious need therapy after this mission or a boyfriend which ever come first." as her iron bat start to bend from hitting one of zombies skull real hard and getting covered in blood 

"**Kage Bunshin**" shouted Naruto as 50 clones of himself appear in a cloud of smoke and start to pummel the surrounding Crimson Heads, while Naruto punch another one in the face caving in it skull. But he did not notice that another one was right behind him as it slash across his back with it second pair of arms.

"**Aaaahhhh"**screamed Naruto as blood erupt from his back as his orange jumpsuit became stained with his blood. He turn around and drew a kunai and slam it into the creature skull. He sense something behind him, as he turn around to quickly punch another Crimson Head head off. He continue fighting against the horde of undead and look over his shoulder as he did this to make sure there was no more sneak attack on him.

Several hours had pass and everyone was still fighting against the Crimson Head except there number was severely decreasing. Kiba and Akamaru who had cuts all over there where still going at it against another bunch of Crimson Head along with Nyu who had both pieces of her horns broken off when one of the Crimson Head hit her across the face with a wooden baseball bat. She start using her clan Kekkei Genkai to make several ghostly like hands appear around her and start send them against the zombies crushing half of them into a bloody pulp and just plain ripping them apart after she broke her baseball bat while muttering "They will grow back in about a few week but first I going to kill all these fucking zombies for breaking my horns in the first place" as one of vectors rip a zombie head off.

Reiko was now sporting two black eye and a broken wrist and she was currently beating a zombie back to death with it own arm while shouting "**Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." **as she ram the arm into Crimson Head skull. Shino was standing in a safe distance away from Reiko as his parasitic insect finish devouring another Crimson Head while he muttered "She serious need therapy or boyfriend and I not going to be one to date her I want to live, maybe I talk Kiba into dating her." as he proceed to curb stomp on a crawling zombie neck crushing it. Kakashi and Kurenai where support each after they nearly exhausted all there chakra reserved from use all that Katon justu when they both took notice that it was night-time already and the full moon was out again before they can say anything a blue light hit both of them and they both fell asleep on each other with Kakashi in a very embarrassing position on Kurenai body.

Hinata was actually doing pretty well against the last horde of Crimson Head because she start remembering everything what Kurenai sensei friend Anko said on what to do against zombies when they where watching those zombies movie together. So she start using her family Juken fighting style and start landing chakra enhance palm punches against the zombies head which result in her getting cover in blood and brain matter when her blows start causing the zombies already rotting heads to burst like a watermelon. She was temporary blinded when some of the blood got in her eye also making her deactivate the Byakugan in process. As she try to get the blood out of her eye she did not notice that a heavy fog bank had appeared. She finished cleaning her when she pulled out a water bottle and wash her eye out, when her eye where clear she took notice the change in the surrounding as she start hearing a heavy set of footstep approaching her from behind she turn around thinking it was Naruto or one of teammate.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she could not find Naruto or her other teammate when she took notice a shadowly shape in fog that was approaching her.

"Kiba" ask Hinata as the form continue walking toward her.

"Shino" as the form still kept coming and not reply.

"Nyu-san" as she start to step back in fear.

"Reiko-san" as the form increase it pace.

"Kakashi-sensei" as she took another step back.

"Kurenai-sensei!!!" screamed Hinata as the form charge at her and she tried to run but she felt her entire body went numb and she couldn't move. The last thing she saw was a pair glowing greens eyes rushing at her.

"**KKKKKyyyyaahhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**(End Song My Plague)**

**Author Note**

Really am sorry for that cliffhanger but that was the most important part to leave it off because this part two of the arc and next chapter going to be the ending of the current arc. Also if you can guess the reference of what series Reiko comment come from you get a cookie. Now it time for the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is the Hinata Hyuga presenting you a another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her hand.

"And I have two new assistant to help me with this segment and there names are Reiko Zonbolt and Nyu Diclonius." shout Hinata as spotlight shine on the far left of set except the spot was empty.

"Huh where are they." ask Hinata as she look around for her assistant when she heard the studio door open. She turn around and saw both Reiko and Nyu coming in while dragging a beaten up body of Sakura Haruno.

"Sorry that we are late but we got held up by someone."said Reiko as both she and Nyu deposited Sakura unconscious body roughly on the floor and proceed to tie her up with chains and Nyu gagged her a Kiba dirty socks.

"Crazy bitch attack us with a blonde hair girl accompany her thinking that they can take our spot on show." said Nyu as she secretly drag Sakura off somewhere when the other two was not looking.

"Reiko is there any new information."ask Hinata

"Yes there is a new set of information."reply Reiko as she pass a sheet of paper to Hinata who took it out of her hand.

"First one on the list is that Kage Biju do not own the Crimson Head they belong to Capcom and Resident Evil."said Hinata as she flip the page.

"Second one is that Kage Biju do not own the Hunters who are the gray-hoodie wearing zombies they belong to the company that made Left 4 dead." said Hinata as she flip the page again.

"Here a new list that will be done by Reiko."said Hinata as she pass the list to Reiko.

"This is the Justu Translation list and the first one up is Katon: Juujika which mean Fire Release: Crossfire."said Reiko as she flip the list.

"Second group of Justu are Shikyaku and Jujin Bunshin which both them mean All Four Technique and Beast-Human Clone."said Reiko as she flip to the last group of pages.

"Last ones are Katon: Ryuka and Kage Bunshin which both of them mean Fire Release: Dragon Fire and Shadow Clone."said Reiko as she put the list away.

"Reiko do you where is Nyu and Sakura body went to."asked Hinata as she took notice that Nyu and Sakura weren't there.

"I saw her dragging Sakura body to the shark room."said Reiko

"Oh shit"said both of the girl as they both realize what Nyu was going to do to Sakura.

"That is all the time we have for the Hinata Hour now, see you later and please review of what you think of this chapter. But first we had to stop Nyu from feeding Sakura to the sharks." said Hinata as both her and Reiko rush off the set to trying to stop Nyu from murdering someone in cold blood even if that person derserve it.

DragonBeast99 is that crazy and metal enough for you.


	8. Part 2:Recovery and Dark Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Also don't own Monty Python.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Part 2: Recovery and Dark Plan of the Einst

"**KKKKKyyyyaahhhhhhhhhhhh.**"screamed Hinata in pure pain as she was impale though both her shoulder by two yellow bone like tentacle as the figure that the two tentacles were attach to appear out of the fog bank.

Hinata can make out a form of a 3-meter tall yellow-green skeleton-like reptile with a long bone-like tail and razor sharp claws standing bipedal. It had a pair of glowing green eyes that had cross-shape pupils as she took notice that a see-thought tube-like tentacle with needle-like edge grew out it back. As the tentacle started to fill up with some kind of glowing liquid that was lavender-colored. Hinata start to lose conscious but the last thing she saw was that weird tentacle was coming closer to her neck. "Naruto-kun please save me!" cried out Hinata before she completely became unconscious.

{**Time skip 10 minutes time currently 8:50 P.M.}**

"Hinata-chan where are you at" shout Naruto as he sprinted thought the heavy fog bank looking for Hinata as he heard her scream of terror earlier. His wounds was already healed by the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him. As he keep calling out for Hinata he saw a monster like figure stand over a small figure that was on the ground. He quickly drew several kunai and threw them at the creature. When the kunai almost hit the creature it suddenly disappeared along with the fog bank revealing the second figure that was on ground is Hinata who is still unconscious.

"Hinata-chan!!" shouted Naruto as he quickly ran toward Hinata unconscious body. When he reach her unconscious body he quickly check her pulse taking notice that her heavy gray jacket was now cover in blood and there appear to be stab wounds on both of her shoulders. He also took notice there was a bruise on her neck that look like something bit her there.

"I take you back to the others Hinata-chan just hang on."mutter Naruto softly as he pick her up gently and carry her back where he think everyone is meeting at which he guess is the hospital

Meanwhile at the front of the hospital Nyu finally got the doors to open when she decided to use a hammer that she found to break the windows and crawl in though it to unlock the doors. As she open the doors she took notice that the inside of hospital was all bloody with human bodies everywhere.

"Damn Shino how come we had to drag these two to the hospital?"ask Kiba as both he and Shino are seen dragging the unconscious bodies of Kurenai and Kakashi to the hospital when they found them on the ground in a very embarrassing position which Kiba took a picture of it. Reiko was right behind them with Akamaru who turn back to his normal puppy form is sitting on her head as she is seen dragging a large body of a shirtless zombie that had sores all over it torso with a sack over it head with one visible opening for a eye and was holding on to a chainsaw, but she did not know it fingers where still twitching

"Shino why do I had to drag this zombie body with us? Why can't I just burn it like the rest of the corpses"shouted Reiko as she was confused about why Shino asked her to bring this corpse with them and burn all the rest of it.

"Because it the only one that still intact and not cut up to pieces." was Shino reply to her question.

"We still don't get it Shino." reply both Kiba and Reiko at the same time.

"I not going to explain to two people who just going to keep asking question." reply Shino.

"That just cold!"reply Kiba and Reiko. Reiko then took out a blank sealing scroll and seal the zombie "corpse" in there and a kanji symbol that read "Chainsaw Majini" appeared on it.

{**Time skip 20 minutes which is now 9:10 P.M. at night}**

"Okay we almost at the hospital and it look like Nyu finally got the doors open." said Shino as he and rest of the group which now include the now awaken Kakashi and Kurenai stepping in though the now open doors of the hospital

Meanwhile Hinata just woke up smelling death and Pine-sol in the air. She look around the dimly-lit room and took notice that she was in a hospital room laying down on a bed. She also took notice that she was now wearing a clean pair of cloths on her and she also feel that there where wrapping around her shoulders. She turn around when she heard movement beside her bed and took notice that Naruto was there as well sitting on a chair and he was currently looking away from her at the moment with a concerned look on his face.

"Naruto-kun did you save me from that creature."ask Hinata as she caught Naruto attention.

"Hai I did, Hinata-chan."reply Naruto as he turn his head around and look at her.

"You look kind of tired Naruto-kun is there something wrong."asked Hinata as she took notice that Naruto still had that concerned look on his face.

"I was worried about you Hinata-chan. I mean when I saw you in that state I just felt helpless and sad like I failed you or something." reply Naruto as he still had a concern look on his face mixed with sadness.

" Don't worry about it Naruto-kun! I just got careless that all." said Hinata as she try to reassured him to not worried about her.

"No it not Hinata-chan, I feel like I am responsible for your safety, like I had to watch out for you." reply Naruto as both he and Hinata start to blush at his choice words as they stare at each other for a moment.

"Naruto I need your help with carrying this thing."shout the voice of Nyu from outside the room.

"Okay Nyu I be there in a second."shout Naruto

"Goodnight Hinata-chan and I hope you feel well tomorrow." said Naruto as he got up and left the room to go help Nyu. Hinata went back laying down on the bed as she still had a blush on her face as there was one thing going though her mind "Naruto-kun was worried about me and he save me from that monster." thought Hinata as she proceed to go to sleep with a little smile on her face. While Naruto was outside of Hinata room helping Nyu and everyone else move several hospital bed around Hinata room door so they can guard the entrance of her room. But there was one thing that on Naruto mind that was bugging him.

"What was that creature doing to Hinata and where did it disappeared to."thought Naruto as they finish setting up the beds in place.

Meanwhile at the devastated land of Uzumaki. It once beautifully land ravage by the other shinobi nation that were fighting in the third great shinobi war of the past. The massive shinobi village Uzumakigakure also laid in ruins when Iwa decided to invade the village during the war and burn it to ground. The only thing growing around there now since the end of that terrible war where Kusabi-Ishi crystals that are growing all over the place. Underneath the ruins of the massive shinobi village lies a series of cavern network that had what look like laboratory in them that all lead to a massive chamber where about thousands of Kusabi-Ishi crystals growing around a massive statute of some-kind of entity. As several figure are seen standing around at the base of the statue. Two of the figure standing there are Kurenji Kira and the unknown girl.

"_**So when is that scout of yours going come back from Himawarari village Einst Knochen**_."ask Kurenji as he look at the figure on his right.

"_**The Einst Honemi that I sent out to that village should had infect the Key by now**_." reply the figure known as Einst Knochen who seem to be cover in head to toe in dark yellow skeleton like armor that seemed to based off of some kind of bird of prey as shown by the bone-like wings on his back and the only visible part of him are his eyes which are a glowing red color and a crystal on his armor helmet, as he is seen holding on to a giant bone-like claymore sword.

"_**So Hinata Hyuga is the "Key" you guys are talking about right**_."ask Kurenji

"Yes new leader-sama the one known as Hinata Hyuga is the "Key" that we speak of."reply the girl.

" _**That is good because that mean I still get my revenge on Hiashi for putting me in prison! So where are the other of your kind at Knochen!?**_"ask Kurenji as he turn to look at the statue.

"_**Most them are just starting to wake up from there forced hibernation. While Einst Glied and Einst Gemuet are stilling make more of the U-virus. Einst Persoenlichkeit and Einst Eisen are currently wandering around in Sunagakure**_."reply Knochen as he took notice that the Einst Honemi from the village has appear behind him.

"_**Einst Honemi #101 is the mission a success."**_ask Knochen as he look at the creature.

"_**Hai Einst Knochen-sama the "Key" known as Hinata Hyuga has been injected with that special virus that was created by Einst Glied-sama."**_answered Einst Honemi in a growl-like voice.

"_**Good, first phase of the plan is now completed leader-sama."**_said Knochen as he turn around and look at the statue.

"_**That is good now that girl will slowly start her evolution into the "Key" and then she will come to us willingly or not seeking more of are glorious power and awaken the "Gatekeeper" and Hiashi then you will know true suffering.**_**" **said Kurenji ominously as he look at the statue as he and the others start to laugh insanely "_**Mwuhahahaha-GahahahaHAHA".**_

**Author Note**

Sorry for that ominous cliffhanger that might leave with asking for more. Also that is the end of Sunflower Arc. Also if any of can guess the quote made by Kurenji at the end of the chapter you will get a cookie. Also did you like the NaruHina hospital fluff scene. Now it is time for the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you a another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

"And my two assistant Reiko and Nyu are currently preoccupied with Sakura and Ino who tried to jump me earlier in a attempted to trying to take over the Hinata Hour."said Hinata in a angry tone of voice.

"But Nyu currently dealing out punishment to both of them right now by showing them videos of Orochimaru having "fun" with Sasuke."said Hinata who had disturbed look on her face of just thinking of that.

"And Reiko is currently having war with a man-eating rabbit that guarding a cave. But she with a brunch of knight that where searching for something called the Holy Grail.

"But it is a good thing that Reiko left the information list over here before she went to war with that rabbit." said Hinata as she pulled out a list and start reading off of it.

"First one on the list is that the author Kage Biju does not own the Chainsaw Majini it own by Capcom."said Hinata as she flip the page

"Second one on the list is that Kage Biju does not own the Einst race who are own by Banpresto except the author does own original Einst creation Einst Honemi."as she flip the page again

"Third one on the list is that Einst Honemi means once flesh and bones."as she flip to the last page.

"last on the list is the Kage Biju does not own Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail it is own by Monty Python."said Hinata as she put the list away as Reiko walk on the set cover in blood and some of her cloths where burned.

"What happen to you Reiko-san?"asked Hinata

"It to embarrassing to talk about it right now."reply Reiko as she walk off the set to a room marked "Hot springs".

"That is all the time we have for the Hinata Hour, see you later and hope you review of what you think of this chapter." said Hinata as she walk off the set as all the light turn off and the only sound where Sakura and Ino scream of terror coming from a room marked "Nyu playground".

I hope you all like this chapter and I hope my grammar had improved.


	9. Resting and Exploration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Resting and Exploration

It is a beautifully morning on October 14 in the now ruin village of Himawarari and the members of team ATX day started with a bang.

(Boom)

The sound of something exploding at the hospital that they where staying at as black smoke spill out the windows. Inside the hospital mess hall Nyu was trying to cook breakfast okonomiyaki with the help of Kurenai and Shino except the ingredients for the meal blew up when Kurenai accidentally add Nyu nazo meat into the little portable grill.

"Where the heck did you get this meat from anyway Nyu, because I know meat don't just explode like that." scream Kurenai as her cloths were singed and she was covered in bits of meat.

"Only my big sister Lucy know where she gets them and she won't tell me any thing about it or what kind of meat it is Kurenai-sensei."said Nyu who is also cover in bits of meat.

" Nyu about your horns will they grow back." ask Shino as he took notice that Nyu head had bandage around the area where her horns was.

"Yes they will grow back in about a week or so, but first let clean up this mess before Reiko get back and kill me for destroying her grill." said Nyu as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turn around she found herself staring into the eyes of Reiko which start to glow a deep blood red color in anger.

"Nyu what the hell happen to my grill, did you blew it up again with your cooking."said Reiko in a piss-off tone of voice.

"No Reiko she did not blew up your grill, I did by accident." said Kurenai as she try to diffuse the situation before it get violet.

"Oh okay sorry about that, my head must still be feeling funny when I hit my head on the side of that building yesterday." apologize Reiko as she start to blush and her eye stop glowing. She look around the mess hall and took notice that some members of the team where missing.

"Hey where is everyone else at because I though they all be here waiting for breakfast to be ready."ask Reiko as she had a confuse expression on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei went to explore around the town and I believe Naruto, Hinata and Kiba went to some abandon cafe from what my bugs can tell me." said Shino as he fidget with his sunglasses.

"Wait Buggy-kun what do you mean about that."ask Nyu in a confused tone of voice.

"That is for me to know and for you to figure it out." was Shino answer as he walk out the mess hall.

"Damn you Buggy-kun! But can I see what behind those sunglasses of yours at least." said Nyu as she want to figure out what Shino eyes look like as she follow him out of the mess hall.

"No!" was Shino answer.

Meanwhile in some abandon cafe Naruto, Hinata and Kiba where eating some breakfast that were made by Hinata when they got inside the place.

"This is very good Hinata." said Kiba as he and Akamaru are seen eating some of the breakfast that Hinata made for them.

"Ruff" bark Akamaru in agreement

"Thank you Kiba-san." reply Hinata as she was eating a brunch of cinnamon roll that she made and also the bruised on her neck last night was completely gone?

"Yeah Hinata-chan you will make one heck of wife someday."said Naruto as again he did not notice effect of complaint were doing to Hinata as he finished eating his thirteen bowl of breakfast ramen.

"One heck of a wife, Naruto-kun think I can make one heck wife."though Hinata as she start to blush in a red color.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you alright you kind of red? Do you have some kind of fever Hinata-chan or are you still hurt from yesterday?" said Naruto as he put his hand on her forehead which cause her blush to change into a new kind of red.

"Naruto-kun is touching me again."though Hinata as she fainted which Naruto caught her before she can hit her face on the last two cinnamon roll.

"Kiba, Hinata-chan just fainted what I supposed to do." cried Naruto as he tried to wake up the now unconscious Hinata as Kiba dig though his pocket and pull a small bottle out that says "Smelling Salt".

"Here just sit her up on the chair and wave this stuff in front of her face it will wake her up." said Kiba as he gave the smelling salt to Naruto. Naruto then proceed to place the smelling salt right under Hinata nose.

"So Kiba does Hinata-chan faint all the time for you to have a bottle of smelling salt."ask Naruto

"No only on special occasion ." said Kiba secretly as they both took notice that Hinata woke up.

"Naruto-kun can you please get that away from me."said Hinata as she stand up from the chair and grab a package and put the last two cinnamon rolls in it.

"So Hinata-chan where do you what go to because we already did Kiba idea which was eating at that abandon cafe." said Naruto as he put the now empty thirteen bowls in the cafe kitchen sink and start to wash them.

"I want to check out the sunflower field! I heard there a rare sunflower that only grew around the castle area, would one of you two help me look for it please." asked Hinata.

"Sure I can help you look for it Hinata-chan what about you Kiba" reply Naruto as he turn around to look at Kiba.

"Sure I can help you, so what does it look like anyway and what is it called."ask Kiba as he got off the chair he was sitting on.

"It a little bigger then the rest of the giant sunflowers in the field, also it would have snow white flower petal and it called the Makaze Sunflower." said Hinata as she and the two boys plus puppy leave out of the cafe and proceed to go to the sunflowers field in which they pass by Kakashi who was drawing a seal on the ground with Reiko who was now standing behind him and watching what he was doing.

"I think I am doing the transporter seal right because I don't want a single mistake on this or one of us might lose a article of clothing when it activates." said Kakashi to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing" ask Reiko which startled Kakashi and cause him to mess up on the seal design.

"Reiko how long were you standing there." ask Kakashi as he turn around and face Reiko who had a sheepish expression on her face.

"I just got here when I heard you talking about some kind of seal!? So what is it."asked Reiko

"It a transporter seal that will allow all of us to be able to be transport directly to the Hokage Tower."

"Why can't we just run back Kakashi-sensei."ask Reiko

"Because most of you guys are still injuries. Hinata suffer some major injuries in her both her shoulder which kind of healed already thanks to Nyu cleaning and dressing the wound but we need to take her to Lady Tsunade check her up if there anything wrong inside her body." said Kakashi as he remember something that was out place.

"Reiko did Hinata had a bruised on her neck last night."asked Kakashi

"I think she did from what Naruto said when he brought her in to Nyu and Nyu making comments about the bruise being cause by something that only a syringe would make. Naruto also said what the cause of her injuries is a major cause for concern." reply Reiko

"What is the cause to be concern about Reiko." said Kakashi

"Naruto said the cause of her injuries where made by some kind of monster that attack her."said Reiko ominously.

Meanwhile at Konohagakure in the Hokage Tower. The Godiame was getting extremely worried by the information that the guard from the Judecca told her about and if this information is true that mean a insane S-ranked mass murder is free to wreck havoc and he might no longer be human by what the guard describe of what happen inside the prison. She did called for a emergency meeting with the Civilian council and major Shinobi clan council on voting for sending ANBU black ops to locate and kill Kurenji but that damn Danzo and civilian council plus some of minor shinobi clan vote against sending anyone saying what one man can do by himself.

" That damn Danzo and the council overrule me saying it pointless to waste the ANBU black ops talents on sending after some criminal. Like Kurenji Kira the Shimigami of Konohagakure is some petty criminal." said Tsunade as she sit at her desk drinking her sake.

"I really hope this does not come back and bite us all in ass because if it does I going kill Danzo in the most painful and embarrassing way that I can find."muttered Tsunade as she doze off.

Meanwhile in the Hyuga clan complex. Hiashi Hyuga the head of the proud Hyuga clan was staring at a photo in his study. The photo look like a group photo. Showing a younger version of Hiashi standing next to what look like a older version of Hinata, a female Inuzuka, a Aburame, a male Zonbolt clan member, a Diclonius clan member, red-head women, a man who like a older version of Naruto except this one does not have whisker marks on his face and the last person was a younger Kurenji without a eye-patch showing a pair normal green eyes standing next to a shy Hyuga women of twenty with loving pale white eyes and a purple hair . The photo show them all being happy and carefree.

"Kurenji do you still hate me for failing to protect Kasumi. Do you still have that piece of her with you." though Hiashi as he put the photo away and walk out of his study.

While at same time at the Einst lair Kurenji is holding the same kind of photo except most people face where torn out leaving only the image of the shy purple-haired Hyuga women intact.

"I will get my revenge on Hiashi for both of us my little Kasumi-Hime."mutter Kurenji as lavender color tear came from underneath his eye-patch.

**Author Note**

The ending of this chapter kind of leave you asking what did it all mean. And also Rose Tiger if you look closely in this chapter you find the NaruHina Fluff scene that would remind you from the TV series. Also can any of you guess who are the other people in the photo that Hiashi and Kurenji both where looking at and guess who might this Kasumi person be to Kurenji. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

"And I am the lovely Reiko Zonbolt the assistant." said Reiko as she appear on set with a black mic in her right hand.

"Reiko where is Nyu at she was suppose to appear right after you." ask Hinata.

"She taking a bath in the Hot Spring room." reply Reiko

"Today we have a special guest that will appear on this show the Author of this fic Kage Biju." shout Hinata as the audience give a round of applauds and Kage Biju walk on the set.

"Hello everyone how are you doing this fine day of the Hinata Hour." said Kage Biju as he came on set.

"Kage Biju-san how did you came up with this story." asked Hinata as she put the mic to Kage Biju face.

"Well Hinata this idea came to me when I was reading Beauty and Kyuubi a NaruHina love story which is very Epic fic and I hope to finish reading it. But my story does have the most original story plot ever besides DragonBeast99 story Plot which is also Epic original." reply KB

"Also if you people have any time read DragonBeast99 Beauty and Kyuubi a NaruHina love story you will enjoy it for sure and love it." said Reiko

"So Kage-san why did you chose Kurenji as a Villain." ask Hinata

"Well it becau..." started KB when he was interrupted by three men walking on the set complaining.

"You just don't know how to appreciate are menace do yeah." said the first who look like some pimp.

"Yeah" said the second one who is dress up like some kind species of butterfly.

"That is right" said the last one who look like some kind of crazy doctor.

"Excuse me but who or what are you guys." ask Hinata who is in shock from there appearance.

"I am the Pimp King and my plan for you little girl was to kidnap you and put you into prostitution." said the one wearing a pimp suit as Hinata had a very shock and mortified look on her face.

"I definitely know how you are going to die Mr. King and it going be thought a technique called thousand years of death apply though a spiraling ball." Reiko spoke up sudden which everyone ignore.

" I am the Mallow Skipper and I just what to fight with Naruto because he is my arch nemesis." shouted out the one dress as a butterfly.

"You going to be skewer though the heart like a little butterfly in some person butterfly collection you copycat."said Reiko as she was again ignore by everyone.

"I am Dr. Karazy Pantz and my plan was to steal the power of the Kyuubi and rid the world of fun and music." said the one dress as a doctor.

"What the Hell" shout everyone

"What the Hell men you insane and I definite know you going to be torn limb from limb."shout Reiko

"That is the reason why I chose Kurenji Kira as a villain."was all what Kage Biju said to Hinata who still had a mortified look on her face.

"Those weakling are nothing compare to me" said Kurenji as he appear on set and proceed to show off his power by changing his arm into different weapons and appear and disappear though a vortex.

"Just because you have all these powers doesn't mean you are the best." shout Skipper

"FUCK YOU! Prove it!" shout Kurenji

"Can you say Timmy Tom Tin The Titmouse?" said Skipper

"Um,ah, Timmy Tom Thin The Kitmouse?"said Kurenji

"Told you he was stupid!"said Karazy

Kurenji goes into a blind fit of rage and skewer Skipper though the heart with a bone-like spear right in the floor hard causing blood to pool around the skewer body. He then proceed tear Karazy Pantz apart limb by limb which cause blood to fly everywhere getting it on everyone. Pimp King try to run but Kurenji stood in way.

"I think someone what to pay you back for that comment early about what you was planning on doing to Hinata."said Kurenji

"Huh"said King

"For insulting Hinata-chan honor and talking about using her for that you will die. Konohagakure Hiden:Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi Rasengan." shout Naruto as he shove a Rasengan right where the sun down shine as Pimp King explode into bloody pieces.

"Told you they where going to die."said Reiko as she leave the stage.

"Well see you later guys."said Kage Biju as he leave the set.

"See you later mouse and fox." said Kurenji as he leave the set.

"Hey Hinata-chan it time to go wake up."said Naruto as he shake her out of her shock.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for defending my honor."said Hinata as she start to blush.

"Yeah I mean you my best friend and I did promise to look out for you."said Naruto as he to start to blush.

"That is all the time we have for the Hinata Hour, see you later and please review of what you think of this chapter." said Hinata as both she and Naruto left the set together and out the studio when the door that is labeled "Hot Spring" open and out step Nyu fully clothed.

"Sorry everyone that I am late but I was taking a bath and I just for..."started Nyu until she see the state of the room of the with blood all over the place and bits and pieces of body's on the floor.

"What the Hell happen in here did Reiko got drunk again."scream Nyu in pure terror.

I hope you like this chapter and the small NaruHina Fluff in both the chapter and Hinata Hour.


	10. Flowers and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. "Also don't own Thriller"**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Flowers and Bonding

(**Sunflower Field on Outskirt of Himawarari currently 10:30 A.M.)**

Currently in the Sunflower Field of Himawarari Naruto,Hinata and Kiba plus Akamaru were horribly lost in the field well searching for the Makaze Sunflower. Hinata was searching for Naruto and Kiba with her **Byakugan **activated**.** But she did not know that her **Byakugan** eye has changed. The pale lavender pupils that only appear when the **Byakugan **is activated has change into a cat-like slitted pupils.

"Kiba-san is not around here and I can't pick up his or Akamaru chakra signature?"said Hinata as she focus her doujutsu on another area which she passed over because the only thing there is weird looking spider which she swore was staring right back at her. Then she scan the area on the far right and spot Naruto chakra signature which she can recognized because his chakra network were different and the weird spiral sun mark that is on his stomach. Which she start to blush because she realized that she look past Naruto cloths so she deactivated her doujutsu and ran to that area toward Naruto.

"I coming Naruto-kun, just stay where you are."thought Hinata as she ran to Naruto location.

Meanwhile with Kiba who is lost in the Sunflower field and somehow end up back in front of the town.

"How the hell did I end up back here and I also lost both Hinata and Naruto!"shouted Kiba as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Ruff" barked Akamaru

"What do you mean about that Akamaru?" ask Kiba as he look at his dog.

"Woof"barked Akamaru as he wag his tail.

"Yeah you right Akamaru lets go look for that flower first before finding those two." said Kiba as he turn around to go back in the field when a female voice called out to him.

"Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun! Wait for me!" shout a voice as Kiba turn around and saw who the voice belong to.

"Oh hello Reiko." said Kiba as he wave at her.

Meanwhile back in the field Naruto was currently trying to figure out how in the world did he got separate from the others.

"Okay where could Hinata-chan and Kiba could be at?" wonder Naruto as he suddenly hear something behind him and he turn around quickly earning a startled "Eep" from the person who is revealed to be Hinata.

Oh it just you Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he calm down.

"Hinata-chan are Kiba and Akamaru with you?"asked Naruto as he look around for those two.

"No Naruto-kun I did not find them; you where the first person that I found so far."stutter Hinata

"Okay you just stay here and I go look for them." said Naruto as he start to leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun!"shouted Hinata as Naruto stop and turn around to look at her. Hinata start to struggle with herself as she work up the courage to ask him if she can help because she does not what to be left alone.

"Naruto-kun can I help you look for them and so we don't get lost again." ask Hinata shyly

"Uh-okay Hinata-chan you can help me."said Naruto as he gave her a fox-like grin.

As they search though the field looking for Kiba and his dog which is increasing starting to become difficult as time pass by. They stop to sit and rest on a small mound in the field.

"So Naruto-kun what did you mean that you felt responsible for me."asked Hinata as she try starting a conversation with him.

"It nothing Hinata-chan you don't have to worry about." was Naruto reply.

"Come on Naruto-kun you can tell me."pleaded Hinata as she start to get curious to about why he felt responsible for her.

"(**sign)** Okay I tell you my reason of why I felt responsible for you Hinata-chan." said Naruto as Hinata got ready to listen to his reason.

"You know that I always been selfishly pulling prank and causing all kind of trouble right." said Naruto as Hinata nodded her head but always thinking that Naruto pranks where always funny and they always made her smile.

"But really it because I never had any real acknowledgment until when I became a genin and joined Team 7." continued Naruto as Hinata started look sad at that detail.

" Once that happened I felt a responsibility towards my friends and I want to actually do some good for once instead of being the monster that everyone think I am." said Naruto

"What does Naruto-kun mean about that he not no monster." though Hinata as she had a confused and sad expression on her face.

"But there are still a lot of villagers who look down on me despite the good I do for others and I often wondered if it because it is I not meant to do good, the things I do for others isn't good or I just plain flat out evil and I can't just see it and everyone else does." said Naruto

" I have low self-esteem did you know that Hinata-chan."said Naruto suddenly as Hinata shake her head.

"But I didn't show it because I didn't think that anyone would care and that people will just laugh at me like what other did in the academy Hinata-chan." said Naruto

" But I feel a special responsibility towards you Hinata-chan because I seen you look at me a couple of times and that small, sly acknowledgment was what secretly kept me going; I always felt something special in those friendly glances that you always has given me."said Naruto

Hinata felt hurt by this and she feel it mostly her fault for not trying to be his friend earlier instead of shying away and fearing rejection from him.

"I didn't think that Naruto-kun would have this much pain kept inside him." though Hinata

"Thank you Naruto-kun for caring about me and I what you to know that you are not evil." said Hinata.

"I always felt sorry for the way people have treated you and I hated how others can't see the good in you."said Hinata as Naruto start to feel touched by her words.

"Naruto-kun you are always hard working, caring, loyal to your friends and a fun person that has always brightened up the day for me."said Hinata

"Naruto-kun you are a good person, you just can't see it because of what villager have said and done to you." said Hinata as Naruto start feeling weird from her speech.

"Naruto-kun I don't what you to have a low self-esteem because you have so many good things about yourself; Naruto-kun if you do feel this way please come and tell me because your feeling do matter to me."asked Hinata slyly.

"Why does it matter to you Hinata-chan?"asked Naruto

"Um-ah it is becau..."Hinata struggled to answer, when her hand accidentally touch Naruto hand and the two look up at each other both blushing.

"Why is my heart beating so fast when Hinata-chan touch me or talking to me; it never did that when I talk to Sakura."though Naruto as he blushed.

Before either of them can say anything, they suddenly heard a couple of voice calling out to them.

"Naruto!" called out a voice that sound like Kiba.

"Hinata!" called out another voice that sound like Reiko.

Both Naruto and Hinata turn around and saw Kiba and Reiko standing at the base of the Makaze Castle.

"Reiko and I found the flower come here quick!" shouted Kiba as Hinata got up to go toward there direction.

"Naruto-kun please come with me so we don't get lost again."asked Hinata as she start walking away but Naruto stop her because he what to say something to her.

"Thank you Hinata-chan for telling me all that." said Naruto

"I really appreciates your concern for me and I feel like a load has come off of my shoulder." said Naruto

"Your welcome Naruto-kun."reply Hinata as both her and Naruto walk off toward the base of the castle. But Naruto stayed behind a bit to wipe away a tear that had welled up in his eye before proceeding go back walking with Hinata.

**Author Note**

Now did all of you like this NaruHina fluff chapter because next chapter will have them going home. Also Rose Tiger-sama how you like Naruto and Hinata talk with each other. DB99 thank you for the ideas and also try to figure out want happen to Hinata Byakugan and what is that weird spider that Hinata saw because it part of the story. If you figure it out you get a surprise.. Now on to the Hinata Hour which has a surprise guests on there.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

" And I am the lovely Nyu Diclonius the second assistant"said Nyu as she appear on set with a red mic in her right hand.

"Also because of last episode we had to clean up the set of all the blood and dead body's"said Hinata

"Hey Nyu do you know where Reiko is she was suppose to appear before you." ask Hinata

" I think she got lock in my Playground area, hope she come out of there alive." reply Nyu

"Today we have a special guest that will appear on this show the Author of Son of a Mercenary Mr. Alaska!"shouted Hinata as a handsome man appear on the set wearing black clothing and also wearing a pair of black sunglasses as the audience applaud.

"Hello everyone how you all doing on this fine young day!"shouted Mr. Alaska

" So Mr. Alaska-san what is your story about?"asked Hinata

" It a what if story of if at young age Naruto was saved by a certain Merc with a Mouth and he decided to stay and watch over Naruto. The one and only Deadpool!" shouted Mr. Alaska

"So what are the main pairing of your story."asked Nyu

"It is NaruHina and DeadpoolxKurenai pairing."reply Mr. Alaska

"Okay if any of you reader have any spare time read Mr. Alaska story which will be in the crossover section of Naruto in the M rating under Deadpool." said Hinata

"Okay Mr. Alaska for reviewing all the time you get this prize."said Nyu

"Oh what is it?" asked Mr. Alaska

"It a visit to the Island of Mu..." started Hinata when a explosion of smoke cover the set.

"My day as a pimp will never end." shouted a voice as the smoke cloud dispersed revealing a zombified Pimp King and a brunch of other zombies dress in pimp cloths appeared on a now transformed set that look like a pimp version of the Thriller set.

"What the Hell" shouted everyone

"And Hinata here is my version of Thriller that is for you" shouted King as a pimp version of the Thriller music started to play as both Pimp King and the zombies started to dances.

"It's close to midnight, and something horny is creeping through the night. You try to scream, but guilty pleasure consumes you before you can make it. You try to look the terror in the eyes. You're out of time. Cause I'm gonna make looove, even when I'm dead. My body might get cold but it's always hot in my bed. Make looove, don't cha' be afraid. Just because my heart ain't beaten, doesn't mean you won't get laid!"shouted King as he let a loud scream as he finish the song well Hinata have a very mortified and shock look on her face from hearing such a disturbing song.

"You fucking teme look what you did to Hinata-chan!" shout a voice as a smoke cloud appear behind King on set.

"Oh shit!" shouted King as the smoke cloud dispersed revealing a one-tail Naruto holding a Rasengan well all of Pimp King zombies pimps lay dead on the ground.

"For scaring Hinata-chan like that you will die Pimp King! **Konohagakure Hiden:Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi Yoko Rasengan**!"shouted Naruto as he shove the lavender color sphere where the sun don't shine.

"I be back!"shouted King as he exploded to pieces.

"Well Mr. Alaska your prize which Hinata was going to tell you is actually a trip to the Island of Mud-Wrestling Bikinis Wearing Succubus and Women." said Nyu as she gave him a airplane ticket.

"Yahoo I going right now!"shout Mr. Alaska as ran out the studio.

"Well see you later Fox and Bunny."said Nyu as she leave the set.

"Hey Hinata-chan it time to go wake up." said Naruto as he shake Hinata out of her shock.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for getting rid of that men."said Hinata as she started to blush.

"Your welcome Hinata-chan but finish up first so we can watch that new Transformer movie that came out." said Naruto as he to started to blush.

"That is all the time we have for the Hinata Hour, see you later and please review of what you think of this chapter." said Hinata as both she and Naruto left the set together and out the studio when the door that is labeled "Nyu Playground" open and Reiko crawled out of the door with half of her cloths missing and holding her sword which had blood on it.

"When I get the feelings back in my legs I going to kill Nyu for ever making that cursed room." growled Reiko as she continue crawling toward the exit when a tentacle grab her leg and start dragging her back in the room.

"Oh shit I though I killed it!?"shouted Reiko in pure terror.

I hope you like this NaruHina fluff chapter that might be a start of something more and the Hinata Hour.


	11. Tripped back Home and Dark Preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Tripped Back Home and Dark Preparation

**(At the entrance of the Village of Himawarari currently 1:00 P.M.)**

Naruto,Hinata, Reiko and Kiba plus Akamaru where back at the entrance of Himawarari after Hinata got some of the Makaze Sunflower petals to add to her flower pressing collection. But they did not know they been followed by the same weird looking spider which was staying out of there line of sight. They walk though the gates as the spider proceeded to go somewhere else. They reach the hospital and enter into it and went to the mess hall.

"So is lunch ready yet Kurenai-sensei?"asked Naruto as he sit down on a chair.

"Hai it is ready and were where you all been at for these past few hours?"asked Kurenai as she past them all a bowl of ramen.

"Well we were all in the Sunflower field looking for a rare sunflower Kurenai-sensei."reply Hinata

"Oh for your flower pressing collection right."asked Kurenai

"Hai Kurenai-sensei." said Hinata

"So where is Kakashi-sensei at Kurenai-sensei?"ask Kiba

"I saw Kakashi-sensei working on some kind of transporter seal."Reiko suddenly answered.

"Well after we finished eating we go to Kakashi-sempai location."said Kurenai as they all dig in to there meal. As they finally finished there meal they all pack up and seal all there equipment in several storage scrolls, they all went out of the hospital to where Kakashi was which he was standing near by a glowing portal.

"Kakashi-sensei what is that you standing next to?"asked Naruto

"Oh this Naruto is what we jonin call **Transporter no jutsu.**"reply Kakashi

**"Transporter no jutsu!"**said all the genin.

**"**Yes this jutsu will be able to send all of us back to Konoha in a instant."said Kakashi

**"**But first all the injury have to go though this first."said Kakashi

**"**Why do we have to go first Kakashi-sensei?"asked Hinata

"Because Hinata you and the others are still injured and you might need a check up if there anything wrong inside your body. But don't worry I already went in first to explain to Lady Tsunade about it and she getting a hospital room ready for all of you when you step out of the portal.

**"**Okay time to go everyone and I hope all of you get a clean bill of health."said Kurenai as all the genin disappear into the portal as Kakashi and Kurenai finally went in last. But as portal almost close the weird spider jump right in there. 

Meanwhile at the Einst Lair under Uzumakigakure the Einst were all gathering around in the massive chamber around the base of the statue which started to glow a eerie purple color. All of the Einst were there including the one that were in Suna. Along with the various form of Einst that now fill the chamber there were also hundreds of knight-like figure that were holding on to some-kind of lance. All of these strange knights were floating in the air on some kind of metal wing that where on there back and some them had different color armor in sets of red and blue. But the weirdest thing was there was a projected image of the elemental countries with spots glowing on the map floating in the middle of the chamber with some of the Kusabi-Ishi glowing right underneath it.

"_**So have every one of you have finally awaken from your slumber."**_asked Kurenji as he stand at the the base of the now glowing statue with the weird looking little girl clinging on his back as he look across the entire chamber at the massive number of Einst and knight-like figure that were in the chamber.

"_**Hai Neue-leader-sama we have all finally awaken from are three-hundred year slumber."**_reply a female Einst who was wearing a hooded blue-green plant-theme armor and out of her back where twelve green vines. Her face was hidden by the hood and the only thing visible of her face were two pair of glowing green and red eyes. On her back was a small crystal that was no bigger then a fist.

"_**So Einst Glied do you know where Einst Gemuet is at."**_ask the little girl

_**"He currently creating a brunch of B.O.W for are use Rei."**_reply Glied

_**"Oh is that all."**_said Rei

_**"Glied did that crazy virus of yours actually work I mean you made it from the remains of several of are kins?"**_asked another female Einst that had organic white and blue knight-like armor that had several crystals on it body and six bat-like wings on her back and she was holding on to a weird-looking organic double-barrel rifle.

_**"Yes Rein Weissritter for the thousandth time I told you it will work so just go back to flirting with Einst Eisen!"**_shout Glied****

_**"Hey leave me out this."**_said a male Einst who armor seem to base on a rhino beetle. His armor also seem to have a larger then shoulder parts and his right arm had a massive organic looking sharp stake attach to it. His left arm had had three barrel of something attach to it. And on his helmet forehead was a razor sharp horn.

_**"All of you just shut up and let Neue-leader-sama talk already!"shout a**_ female Einst that was wearing a red and white oni skull theme type of armor with with two oni skull float by each of her shoulders.

_**"Thank you Persoenlichkeit now that the peanut gallery is finish we can get to business that is at hand."**_said Kurenji as all the other Einst quieted down**_._**

_**"The "statue" have finally awaken and now we need to feed it am I correct about that?" **_asked Kurenji

_**"Yes leader-sama we need to feed it "special chakra" in order to proceed to stage 2 of our plan."**_reply Knochen

_**"So where is the first place to find this "special chakra" at on the map?"**_asked Kurenji as he pointed at the image of the elemental countries.

_**"First one of the "special chakra" is located in a small group of islands called the Land of Wave."**_said Rei as she point at the marked area of the ma**_p._**

_**"Okay then who going go over there to start collecting "special chakra" because I don't do water."**_said Eisen as he start to get nervous of just thinking about all that water.

_**"Why do you look so nervous Eisen?"**_asked a Einst that armor is base on a scorpion.

_**"Well Einst Masasori let just say water and me don't mix well at all."**_reply Eisen

_**"I say let Rein Weissritter take some of those new recruits with her and a few Einst and let them cause as much havoc across that land as possible."**_said Kurenji wearing a sadistic grin on his face.

_**"Yes that will work well because we be able to collect a second "special chakra" from all that destruction but Rein Weissritter will have to take my Prototype B.O.W and Levi with her, is that acceptable Rein Weissritter." **_asked Glied as she threw two small capsule to Rein Weissritter one mark in a Spanish word for "lake dweller" while the other had a picture of a whale-like creature.

_**"Yes that will be acceptable and I might as well get going but what about the problems we might have with leader-sama former village Konohagakure I mean they not going to let a S-class criminal get away and they might find out that Hinata Hyuga girl is infected if they ever do blood test on her or give her a check up?"**_questioned Rein Weissritter as she start walking past all the other Einst members before stopping in front Kurenji with half of the knight-like figure standing behind her along with a couple dozen Einst members whose armor are based off of bird of prey and sharks.

_**"I will take my leave for now leader-sama. Jigenton: Jigen Displacement!"shouted Rein Weissritter as her and her troops disappear in flash of black light.**_

_**"You never did answer her question about those two problems Glied?" asked Kurenji**_

_**"Let just say leader-sama that I already took care of those problem about the village after and they will never find anything wrong in Hinata blood."laughed Glied as all the other Einst members left the chambers.**_

**Author Note**

Sorry for that Cliffhanger no Justu but the next chapter will feature the team check up in the hospital that could be promotional fluff scene Also I don't own Einst member that have German names they belong to Banpresto but I do own Kurenji Kira and the Einst that have Japanese names and Rei. DragonBeast99 can you guess what the Prototype B.O.W is and what Levi is because Levi is actually a short version of the thing name but here a hint DMC and Resident 4 try figure that and what Glied mean at the end of the chapter if you guess them right you get a prize. Now on to the Hinata Hour which is it first special.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

"And today we have a special on the Hinata Hour called Reference Jeopardy in which the characters from the story compete in a Jeopardy like game hosted by me."said Hinata as she present a set with various characters from the story which included Naruto, Nyu, Shikamaru, Sakura and Kurenji.

"Okay the first question to Naruto-kun for $500 under the Chainsaw Enemies Category. This is the only game in the story that had chainsaw wielding enemies?"asked Hinata as Naruto started to get nervous and he answered.

"What is Saw?"asked Naruto

"Sorry Naruto-kun but you fail to answer the question so you lose $500."said Hinata as Naruto money count went into the negative 500 count.

"Next question to Nyu-san for $1000 under the Einst Enemies Category This Einst name means Pure White Knight?"asked Hinata as Nyu think for a second and she answered.

"Einst Knochen"answered Nyu

"Sorry that is wrong you lose $1,000."said Hinata

"Next question to Shikamaru for $1,500 under the Einst Category This Einst name means Once Limb?"asked Hinata as Shikamaru muttered troublesome before answering.

"Einst Gemuet."answered Shikamaru

"Shikamaru everybody know you are smart so why did you answered it wrong."asked Hinata but she just saw his sleeping form.

Several hours later and it was time for the final jeopardy Which Hinata is really starting to pity all the people that were playing because they all been answer all these easy question wrong severely wrong.

"Okay everyone just put down a wager and draw something, anything."said Hinata out of pity to the competitors. As all them start putting down there wager and start drawing

"Naruto please help me out of here!"shout Reiko as again she crawl out of the room which got Naruto attention.

"Sorry Reiko but I busy right now."reply Naruto all forgetting about putting down a wager

"You have to help you teme!"shout Reiko as a tentacle wrap around her body.

"My pen is out of ink"complained Shikamaru

"I wager Sasuke-kun." said Sakura hoping to win him but sadly Hinata shot it down hard.

"Sorry Sakura we don't wager people."reply Hinata

Kurenji never wager he took his time drawing something which he show to everyone. A very graphic picture of a sheep having sex with Hinata. Hinata is left speechless and disturbed from that picture and leave out of the set along with everyone else except for Kurenji who is laughing at his own sick joke but that was interrupted by Naruto jump at him and getting in a fight with him while shouting.

"You sick demented ero-teme for make such a disturbing picture of Hinata-chan for that you will die you teme!"shouted Naruto as he proceed to start pummeling Kurenji head.

I hope you like this chapter and thank you DragonBeast99 for this Hinata Hour Idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Chainsaw Fight,Check up and Terror in Wave

(**Inside the Abandon Hospital in Himawarari currently 3:00 P.M.)**

The Transporter portal that team ATX took suddenly open up inside hallway of the abandon hospital in Himawarari and deposited them in a big pile up on the floor. Along with the burnt corpse of the spider which landed on Naruto which he quickly knock away.

"Ow what the hell happen, I feel like that Choji ran me over in his meat tank form." groaned Kiba as he was currently on top of Reiko who had a blush on her face.

"My head feels funny."mutter Nyu who was underneath both Kurenai and Shino.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?"asked Hinata as she was the only one that was standing up.

"Hai I am fine Hinata-chan but really what happen just now?" replied Naruto as he and everyone else got off the hospital floor.

"I believe my justu just had a backlash effect from that dead spider over there."replied Kakashi as he pointed at the burnt corpse of the spider.

"So Kakashi is it possible to get the justu working again"asked Kurenai as she look at Kakashi but did not took notice that Reiko started to look distress about something.

"Yes I will be able to fix this in a matter of minutes."replied Kakashi as he got to work on the the portal until he took notice about Reiko current distress.

"Is there something the matter Reiko?"asked Kakashi

"Hai there is one my scroll went missing!"shouted Reiko in distress.

"So it just a scroll."replied Kiba

"It not just a scroll it that one scroll where I put that corpse of that chainsaw wielding zombie in."replied Reiko

"So it not a big deal I mean it dead what kind of trouble can a dead corpse do."said Kiba

"Hey do any of you hear something that sound like revving of a motor?"asked Hinata as they all stop talking to listen what Hinata was hearing. They all soon hear the sound of something revving as the sound started to get more louder.

"Where is that noise coming from?"asked Shino when all the suddenly the wall nearby the portal exploded in a shower of debris. Some of the debris land on the portal seal damaging it and cause the portal to become unstable. As the smoke clear there stood a shirtless zombie with sores covering it body; a sack over it head which were wrap around with ropes and a single visible eye hole in the sack which show it single bloodshot eye. It was holding a bloodstained chainsaw which was the caused of the noise as the saw blade spinning rapidly.

"You just had to say it Kiba-baka!"shout Nyu as the Chainsaw Majini approach them with it chainsaw rise in a threatening position.

"The rest of you have to draw him away from here and kill it because if I don't fix the seal it going to explode and take all of us into a different dimension!"shouted Kakashi

"Hai"chorused the rest of the team as they start throwing kunai and shuriken to get Chainsaw attention which they manage to do when the kunai thrown by Hinata embedded it self in it forehead which enrage it and cause it to chase them upstairs in the hospital.

"Okay now that out of the way, I can get to work on fixing this seal or else everyone going to be in the Demon Realm dimension and I not going to have a repeat of what happen to me, Gai, Shizune, Iruka, Anko and those Succubus ever again." muttered Kakashi as he remember that one day when he, Gai, Shizune and Iruka became victims of Anko and a brunch of Succubus when the first time he use this justu and it backfire and he vow from that day forward that will never happen again.

"Iruka is still one lucky teme with what happen to him, Anko and those Succubi twins." muttered Kakashi as he work on the seal.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group they were having a difficult time trying to kill Chainsaw. In which Kurenai took a savage slash in her stomach from Chainsaw when her genjustu failed to work on him.

" Sorry guys but I had to find some cover and heal this wound."said Kurenai as she vanish in a cloud smoke. Nyu tried scoring in a few hits but her vector either miss or being block by Chainsaw weapon. Which she pulled a tactical retreat when almost decapitate her.

"That thing must be invincible if it can withstand a rendan of kunai,shuriken and my vectors"though Nyu as she ran away from the area.

"Hey you ugly chainsaw wielding freak, come and get some!"shouted Naruto as he throw a kunai at Chainsaw which hit his arm causing Chainsaw to chase after Naruto to a stairway that led back down to first floor which Naruto stop in front of stairway as Chainsaw approach.

"Now Reiko!"shouted Naruto as he jump out of the way as Reiko appear behind Chainsaw and shove him down the stairway which made it landed on it own weapon.

"Do you think it dead?"asked Naruto

"It had to be dead it landed on it own wea...."replied Reiko as she stop talking when she saw Chainsaw start to get up and it charge after them in a rage as it saw started to go faster. Naruto and Reiko run away as fast as they can with Chainsaw right behind them. As they turn a corner and past Kiba who threw a oxygen tank at Chainsaw which hit it in the stomach cause it stagger.

"**Mushi Dangan**(Bug Bullet)!!!"shouted Shino as he launch a swarm of Kikiachu that went right though Chainsaw body like machine-gun bullet stunning it.

"Now take this!"shouted Hinata as she threw a kunai with a paper bomb attach to it at the oxygen tank causing both to explode violently. Chainsaw felled down face first and unmoving.

"Hinata check if it dead."said Kiba

"Okay"replied Hinata as she pick up a broom and walk over to the corpse She proceed to poke the body and found that it did not move at all.

"It is dead everyone."said Hinata as she begin to walk back to the others but the zombie suddenly came back to life and garb Hinata by the ankle. She was pull down by the zombie. The zombie got back up and prepared to cut her in half with it chainsaw. When Naruto in a panic driven impulse runs in front of it and tries to block the chainsaw with a kunai. But the kunai were saw right though by the chainsaw as it embedded itself into Naruto shoulder slowly started to saw him half.

"**Aaaaaahhhhh!!!**"screamed Naruto in pure pain.

"**Naruto-kun!!!"**screamed Hinata in fear for Naruto life.

Just right before Naruto is about to be cut in half there was a shout.

"**Raikiri!!!"**shouted Kakashi as he appearing shove a lighting infused hand right the zombie head before chopping downward with that same hand splitting the zombie in half.

Hinata got up quickly and pulled the chainsaw out of Naruto shoulder causing blood to fly out and splash all over her face.

"Why Naruto-kun, why did you do it?"asked Hinata in tears.

"I don't know?"replied Naruto as he just felt that impulse that he had to do something or Hinata was going to die. But he did not say what on his mind because he was greatly confuse about the whole thing and doesn't understand why he is beginning to feel so quick to come to her aid. But he is glad that she is alive.

(One Hour Later)

"Okay Hinata the portal is finish; quickly take Naruto over to the other-side."said Kakashi as Hinata grab Naruto and in burst of strength carried Naruto right though the portal

"Damn Hinata is pretty strong when she worries about Naruto does she."said Kakashi as everyone else nodded at that.

"I wonder what would have happen if Hinata was on team 7 instead of Sakura." though Kakashi.

(**Konoha Hospital one hour later currently 6:00 P.M)**

Hinata just finish getting her check up which Tsunade said there was nothing wrong with her body. But she just feel a weird urge of hunger for some reason but she ignore that because she already ate food provide by the hospital and she went to see if Naruto is alright. As she step inside his hospital room she overhears the Doctor talking.

"Okay Naruto you are in perfect condition and not suffering no ill effect of that emergency surgery perform by Lady Tsunade." said the Doctor to a bandage up Naruto which also made Hinata fell very relieve to hear but then she hear something else.

"But I need to remove some of your cloths and bandages to examine you further for any scarring."said the Doctor as Hinata quickly hid outside the room.

"It be rude to interrupt Naruto-kun check up."thought Hinata as she stay outside Naruto hospital room door as her mind start to think of something.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun look like without his shirt on."though Hinata as she started to get a dirty fantasies of Naruto with a six pack, huge pexs, and bursting biceps and triceps which she begins to blush about it and she stop before she get ahead of herself. She then overhear the doctor again.

"Okay I need to perform a full strip exam."said the Doctor which cause Hinata dirty fantasies to start up again except more dirtier which in turn cause Hinata to faint with a small nosebleed outside Naruto room.

Meanwhile somewhere in the hospital Kiba finishes with his check up and leaves out of the hospital room and in which he met up with Reiko who was keeping Akamaru company.

"How are you feeling Kiba-kun."ask Reiko as she gave him back Akamaru.

"The doctor said I doing fine."replied Kiba as Reiko look away from him shyly in manner similar to Hinata.

"Hey why are you acting like that around me and why do you even care about what happen to me."asked Kiba as he took notice about the way she acting.

" I-I..."as Reiko struggle to say something.

"Well that rude I ask her a question and she didn't answer it."though Kiba before Reiko finally say something.

"Maybe you mean something to me."replied Reiko as she started to blush.

Kiba was left speechless at that response. He start to look around for a way out of this moment. When he heard Shino calling him for help.

"Well Reiko I had to go now, see you later and goodnight."said Kiba as both he and Akamaru away for Reiko who was waving goodbye to them. As Kiba start denying what happen with him and Reiko.

"I too much of a jerk for a girl like her and maybe she didn't mean it the way I thinking of." though Kiba as he try to deny the meaning of Reiko words to him as he continue walking toward Shino who seem to caught between a struggle with Nyu and what Kiba think is her older sister Lucy who is currently holding a giant syringe while Nyu is hiding behind Shino and using him as a shield.

(**Land of Nami(Wave Country) currently 7:30 P.M.)**

Off the shores of the Island country a black portal appear over the night sky as a massive whale-like creature float out of the portal follow by hundreds of flying knight-like figure. Standing on top of the massive creature head was Rein Weissritter and her fellow troops of Einst.

"Ah we finally here; now where would the first "special chakra" be located at."said Rein as she was holding her double barrel rifle while holding the little capsule that said "El Lago" on it. She spot a village near a huge bridge that seem to connect the small group of islands with the mainland and though her eyes the place was glowing in a blue light along with small numerous white lights.

"There it is that island with the ocean spanning bridge is where we can find the chakra."said Rein as she the threw the capsule in the ocean releasing some kind giant entity that quickly went under the surf.

"Bicano Angelo and Alto Angelo attack the village; Levi summon forth Pandora and Gilgamesh!"shouted Rein

"Einst Tori and Einst Masame destroy everything until the chakra is located!!!shout Rein as she spread her six bat-like wings and took off in to the air as the Bicano Angelo and Alto Angelo split-ted up to attack the village and all the other surrounding villages as while. While the others Einst members start there assault. Land of Nami oceans will run red from the blood of it people as a another full moon appearing in the night sky as it turn blood red waiting for the massacre that soon will come.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no justu but next chapter will deal with Team ATX training and several of the members will get new weapons. Also hope you like this chapter and the fluffs scenes. Also if any you can guess which village in the land of Wave that has a big ocean crossing bridge you get a pie. Also any of you can guess what Pandora and Gilgamesh is. DragonBeast99 thank you for helping with this chapter. Also be very afraid for the safety of Wave Country. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour."said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour."said another Hinata who appeared on set with a dark lavender mic in her left hand.

"WTF!!!"shout both Hinata at once as they both point at each other.

"Who are you!"shouted both Hinata in confusion as they both drop there mics.

"Hello"said another Hinata who appeared on set.

"Hello"said another Hinata who also appeared on set.

"What cracking bitches."said another Hinata who also appeared on set wearing Anko outfit which cause the other four to blush.

"I am the real Hinata Hyuga."said one of them.

"No bitches I am the real one."said the one wearing Anko outfit.

"You what fight about it!!"shout one them who seem to have a temper.

"No don't fight!!"shout the last the two as Naruto walk on the and suddenly took notice that there where more then Hinata.

"Holy Shit I must be having a very Ero-dream; damn you Kakashi for reading those Ero-books of yours out loud!!"shouted Naruto

"Hey at least you not curious about what my book is anymore and you had my version of the talk."said voice of Kakashi.

"Which I regret ever listening to you."replied Naruto as he turn his attention back to the five Hinatas.

"Naruto-kun you must know which one us is the real Hinata Hyuga."said all of them at the same time.

"I really don't know who is who for all we know the one wearing Anko outfit could be the real one; but never fear I got a set of question that only the real Hinata will know."said Naruto

"Okay Hinatas what is the name of your father."asked Naruto

"Hiashi Hyuga."replied all of them at once.

"Damn next question what is your favorite food?"asked Naruto

"Cinnamon Roll" replied all of them at once again.

"Kuso next question what is your second favorite food.?"asked Naruto

"Red Bean Paste Soup." replied all of them again.

"Okay what is the name of your seven year-old sister."

"Hanabi Hyuga."replied all of them again.

"Okay this last question will have to work."muttered Naruto

"Okay Hinatas what cause you to faint in this chapter?"asked Naruto

One of the regular Hinatas start to blush and mumble something before fainting with a slight nosebleed.

"That is the real one."said Naruto as the other three including the one dress as Anko got engulf in a cloud of smoke which when it cleared reveal a blonde haired Hinata with purple eyes, Kurenai, Lucy and surprisingly Nyu wearing Anko outfit.

"Damn I though the one wearing Anko outfit was actually Anko not Nyu."said Naruto as all the lights turn off and everybody left the set. While the door that label "Nyu Playground" open a bit and you can hear the sound of battle going on in there.

I hope you all like this chapter and DragonBeast99 try figuring out what Kakashi mean about Iruka being a lucky bastard. And can any of you guess who the blond hair Hinata with purple eyes is.


	13. Team ATX Day Off: Training Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Also do not own Monty Python Flying Circus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Team ATX Day Off: Training Time

(**October 14 Konohagakure 9'clock in the mornings)**

Team ATX were standing in a new training ground called Training Ground #13. Naruto who is fully healed thanks to Tsunade and the Kyuubi that is seal inside him was talking to both Shino and Kiba about what kind of training they can do.Hinata was standing by herself when Reiko comes up to her.

"Uh Hinata-chan I need your help with something."asked Reiko as she stand in front of Hinata.

"Okay Reiko-chan I will help you."replied Hinata

"Hinata-chan there is someone that I like and admire but I don't know how to confront him."said Reiko

Hinata didn't respond immediately because she a bit shock to see someone else like her and Hinata felt complete sympathy for Reiko.

"I glad that you ask me about that and I will admit I have also the same problem to."replied Hinata as both she and Reiko sit together on the grass underneath a lavender-color Sakura Tree.

"I haven't been able to confess my feeling openly yet and I ain't sure what to tell you Reiko." said Hinata as Reiko start falling into despair.

"But Reiko cheer up because I been making some progress with the person I like."said Hinata as Reiko started to become less depress.

"What about you try and talk to him about anything that has happened between them."said Hinata as she remember about when she ask Naruto why he felt responsible for her.

"Thank you for everything Hinata-chan."said Reiko

"Your welcome Reiko-chan."replied Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan and Reiko we have to start training."shouted Naruto as the two girls got up and walk over to the boys plus Nyu who is also there.

As Hinata prepared to go train with Kiba and Shino, Reiko feeling empowered by what Hinata said to her stop her.

"Wait Hinata-chan what about I go train with Kiba-kun and Shino-san instead of Naruto."said Reiko

"That would mean I be training with Naruto-kun."said Hinata as she started to blush as Reiko also started to blush when she realized she be training with Kiba.

"Hey are both of you girls alright"ask both Naruto and Kiba as they took notice the girls red face.

"Hai we are alright."replied both of the girls. As the two separated group went to train Hinata see Reiko watching Kiba and Reiko took notices that it was Naruto that Hinata was blushing about. Both of them then realize who it is that other girl like and they keep it to themselves.

(With Naruto,Hinata and Nyu)

"Okay Hinata-chan I usually just spar first to get thing started." said Naruto as he look at Hinata.

"I don't think that such a good idea Naruto-kun."exclaimed Hinata

"I will go easy on you Hinata-chan."replied Naruto who in reality is just as nervous as Hinata is because of all those previous moments he and her had to together and he doesn't what to ruin anything in there friendship. The to got in their respected fighting style stance and started trading blow with one another except both of them were holding back a lot in there blows.

"Hey Hinata-san stop being a wuss and take Naruto down."shout Nyu who took time off of her training to watch them spar but she was disappointed about there performance.

"Come on Hinata-san put more backbone into strikes of yours!"shouted Nyu as she took notice that Hinata is slowly getting faster.

"Come on Hinata-san we all know how you took down those brunch of zombies two days ago!"shout Nyu as Hinata started attacking with a lot more agility and Naruto started struggle to keep up with her movement and blows which he had to block two Juken strike to his stomach. Hinata pulled back and trusted both of palm out in which Naruto finally caught her hands. They both fall backward and Hinata landed on top of Naruto. Their face where so close that there noses were almost touching and they both started blushing. Before Hinata jumps off of Naruto while saying.

"Gomen for what had happen Naruto-kun." apologized Hinata to Naruto as he got up off the ground to stand next to her.

"It alright Hinata-chan"said Naruto as they slowly stop blushing.

"What's their problem."though Nyu who was complete oblivious to the fact that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga are getting close.

(Meanwhile with Kiba, Shino and Reiko.)

Kiba and Reiko where throwing projectiles together at a training dummy that look suspicious like a certain missing Uchiha that turn traitor which groin-area was riddle with kunai. Reiko struggle to say something to Kiba which distracted her aim and she started to miss all the target on the dummy body.

"Reiko just focus on the target and then throw it with all your might."said Kiba as he gave her some advice.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."said Reiko while she start blushing thinking how nice Kiba can be when in her distraction she drop her kunai. She reach down to pick it up

"Wait Reiko I pick it up for you."said Kiba as he also reach down to pick it up when both of there hands touch and both of them look at each while blushing from the contact.

"Reiko hands feel so soft and gentle."though Kiba as he hold Reiko hand.

"Kiba-kun hands are so warm."though Reiko

"I sorry Reiko."apologized Kiba as he remember he was holding Reiko hand.

"No it my fault Kiba-kun." said Reiko as the two of them turning away from each other to hide the blushes on there face.

"I finally getting a bit closer to Kiba-kun."thought Reiko as she smile to herself.

Kiba looks away from Reiko and took notice that Shino is still throwing shuriken but he feels that Shino is hiding something.

"What are you hiding!"shouted Kiba at Shino as he think Shino is watching him.

"I not hiding anything and I don't understand why you all jumpy Kiba."replied Shino monotone which cause Kiba to go back to training with Reiko. But underneath Shino tall coat collar he is smiling for Kiba and Reiko.

"I glad that there is actually someone out there for you Kiba and I glad that you are finally growing up Kiba."though Shino as he went back to throwing shuriken.

( one hour later)

Team ATX where heading to Ichiraku Ramen to have a team lunch over there when they where stop by Nyu older sister Lucy who was carry some scrolls with her.

"I finally found you guys! I look everywhere I can think of."said Lucy as she was out of breath from running all over Konoha.

"Sis what do you what right now."asked Nyu as she still warily of what her sister did to her last night with the needle which grew back both of her horns but she couldn't sit down for the rest of night.

"I came to deliver these order that your sensei have made for you guys."replied Lucy as wipe a few of her blood which she got from biting on her finger on the scrolls and in a poof of smoke reviewing a set of weapon. She pick up a couple of disk-shape object and gave it to Hinata.

"This here Hinata-chan is called the Slash Ripper! It normally would have would have come with a two other weapon set but those are not ready yet but in order for that to work just add chakra and throw it."said Lucy as she went and pick up a bigger than normal sheathed katana with a weird hilt guard and hilt.

"Reiko your katana blade is almost about to break am I right about that! Well this sword right here is called a Zankantou and its blade can reshape itself depending on the wielder will."said Lucy as she give Reiko her new sword and took the old one away. She then pull out a broadsword with a skeleton like hilt guard and a skull engrave on the hilt guard. She gave it to Naruto who when upon touching it disappear in a flash of light.

"That sword that was there before it vanish is called Rebellion and it seem to have accepted you Naruto Uzumaki which is odd because it usually reject everyone else except for me because I take care of it."said Lucy in awestruck tone of voice.

"Kakashi was telling me that the sword would accept him but I didn't believe him and made that bet that I would pay for all of Anko dango... oh crap."though Lucy as she just think of all the money she going to lose at that moment.

"Oh yeah if you wondering why it disappear it only come in difficult battles and rumors say that this weapon is the physical embodiment of what I heard of the Yondiame Hokage and some women that he married love and has the power of his and that women clan in there. But that only a rumor because everybody know that the fourth hokage did not married anyone before he died am I right everyone."said Lucy as she started laughing along with everyone else but they will never know how right those rumors are.

"Thanks you Lucy is there anything else that you need to give us."said Naruto

"No Shino weapon is not complete yet and Nyu already got hers. Kiba I don't know what to get him."said Lucy as she started to walking away before a ANBU appeared in front her.

"Are you Lucy Diclonius and Team ATX." asked the purple haired ANBU wearing a cat-mask in a female voice.

"Hai"they chorused in responses

"Then come with me Lady Tsunade need all of you for a urgent mission."said the ANBU as she and everyone else disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**Author Note**

Sorry for that cliffhanger no justu but I hope you like the NaruHina fluff in this chapter and there new weapons. Next Chapter is going to be about them rescuing wave country. Can anyone guess why the Rebellion seem to accept Naruto and what truth do those rumors have. Also do any of you like Hinata new weapons. The others will be getting new weapons later in the story. Also did any of you like the training dummy joke. Also can any of you guess who that cat-masked ANBU was. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand.

" I am finally free of accursed room!"shouted Reiko as she appear on set with a brand new set of cloths.

"Oh hello Reiko you finally got out of that room." said Hinata as Kage Biju appeared on set along with Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Nyu.

"And for escaping Nyu Playground you get this reward of Master Survivor."said Kage Biju as a Hispanic looking person came on set.

"Hello Reiko my name is DragonBeast99 the author of Beauty and Kyubi a NaruHina love story and I have come to congratulate you from one survivor to a another."said DragonBeast99

"What are you here for and what would you know about surviving."asked Everyone

A screen then drop down and show photos from the time after the After Show where it clearly showed Dragonbeast99 being attack by several characters in his show. One showing Skorge trying to cut him with his Chainstaff. Another showing Akumu putting him at gun point well flipping a coin to decided his fate. Another showing him getting caught in the middle between Kurenji and Nazo fighting "So that where he was last month."muttered Kage Biju. The last one show Naruto using the Rasengan him for that break up chapter that he wrote.

"Also I can teach you a lesson in important self-defense techniques to know."said Dragonbeast99

" Okay you all fought with zombies, Crimson Head, Hunters and Chainsaw Majini and you all use brutal force."said Dragonbeast99 as the screen show various scene of them fighting with the undead.

"But you must except the unexpected" said Dragonbeast99 as a man dress as a zombie holding a bowl of fresh strawberries.

"What do you do when your enemy is armed with a deadly bowl of fresh strawberries?"asked Dragonbeast99 as no one answer because the whole thing sound absurd. Dragonbeast99 then pull out a pistol and shot the man who then begin crawling off the set bleeding from a leg wound.

"Okay I need a volunteer for demonstrating what to do when an enemy is armed with unpeeled banana."said Dragonbeast99

"Nyu what about you come up."asked Dragonbeast99.

"No you just going to shot me"refused Nyu.

"I won't shot you Nyu."replied Dragonbeast99 as Nyu reluctantly agrees and Dragonbeast99 hand her a banana.

"What do you do when your enemy is carrying a banana, a very dangerous fruit?" asked Dragonbeast99 as again no one answers because how of how absurd it sounds to face an enemy with a banana. Still no one answers and a sand bag drops down on Nyu knocking her out.

"Dragonbeast99-san can you please leave the set."asked Hinata

"Wait Hinata there is one more lesson I had to teach because without, not even someone like Reiko would survive without it."said Dragonbeast99 as another man dress as a zombie appear on set holding cougar by the fur and at everyone on set. Everyone but Dragonbeast99 breaks out into a panic.

"What do you do when your enemy is armed with a cougar or some other sort of panther?"asked Dragonbeast99

Suddenly a shoe hits Dragonbeast99 in the head in which he respond "That is correct action of defense but it was not aim correctly."said Dragonbeast99 as Reiko went to pick up the shoe which show it was her shoe.

"I was aiming at you baka and everything that you just demonstrated has nothing to do with what I did to survive and you only survived your characters by dumb luck!"shouted Reiko as Dragonbeast99 walk out the set in disgrace along with the man and cougar who were also glooming along with him.

"Why do you even talk to him."asked Hinata

"It because he the only one who will help write this story for free and he's is the only one twisted enough to like this story beside Rose Tiger who is also interested in the story and she love the fluff scene."replied Kage Biju as everyone left the set except for the unconscious Nyu who was still trap underneath the sand bag who was about to wake up when another sand bag drop down on her knocking her out again except the rope on this sand bag was cut. Standing nearby the sand bag area holding a cut piece of rope was Reiko.

"Revenge is such a bitch isn't Nyu."said Reiko

I hope you all like this chapter and the NaruHina and ReikoxKiba Training fluff. Also Dragonbeast99 thank you for helping me with this chapter.


	14. Rescue Wave Arc: Terror of the Lickers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Rescue Wave Arc: Terror of the Lickers

(**At the Hokage Tower Office currently October 15 10:12 P.M.)**

Lady Tsunade was waiting for Team ATX and Lucy to arrive for there mission. While she waited she look at the room other occupies. There was Sakura Haruno explaining a jar of medicine that she had made and a curious TenTen standing next to her. As she start thinking back about the council decision she still didn't agree with decision "Damn you Hiruzen you should have put your foot down and stop the civilian council from sticking there nose in Shinobi business but you dead."though Tsunade as she went back to other business when a cloud of smoke appear revealing the cat-masked ANBU, Lucy and Team ATX.

"Thank you Neko you may go."said Tsunade as the ANBU bow to her before disappearing in a another cloud of smoke.

"Okay everyone I what you to all shut up and listen and that go double for you Naruto."said Tsunade in tone that mean no argument as everyone stand next to each other.

"Okay we received a urgent radio message from Wave country saying that they being lay siege by a massive force of unknown entity that are wrecking havoc throughout the country."said Tsunade

"So I be sending all of you that are currently in the room over there to drive out the invaders. And no Kakashi and Kurenai are not going to be accompany you guys on this mission because both of those two are already out on another mission."said Tsunade as she got up from her seat and start walking toward the group.

"Lady Hokage how are we going to get there in such a short amount of time."asked Shino

"With this justu. **Dai** **Transporter no Justu!!"**shouted Tsunade as she slam her hands on the floor causing a portal to appear underneath Lucy, Sakura, TenTen and Team ATX sucking them in and then disappearing in a flash of light. As Tsunade relax she did not took notice that a fly flew in the portal before it disappear.

Meanwhile in the land of Wave, Rein Weissritter was floating in the sky above the now currently siege Nami Village. Half of the village was currently on fire from her constant barrage of bullets and chakra based attacks from her Howling Rifle. Some of the peoples in the other villages were capture and being sent to Earth Cradle in order to feed the "statue". Others her Einst and Angelo troops either infected or slaughter. She can sense that the "special chakra" is nearby. She suddenly felt a shift in dimension as she look around. Then a small little portal open up in front of her and she put her hand out which caught something that fell out of the portal. It revealed a burnt corpse of a fly.

"_**Rein-sama what is that you are holding?"**_asked one of the Einst Tori that float nearby her holding a severe head of a women in one of it hands and holding a giant bone-like Kukri in it other hand.

"_**I believe we are going to have company very soon."**_replied__Rein as if she had a visible mouth right now it would have shown a truly evil grin that promise one thing death.

Meanwhile inside a abandon lab far outside Nami Village in a massive forest a portal open up depositing Naruto and Hinata roughly on the floor and the weird thing is no else came out of the portal as it close.

"Were is everyone else at."asked Naruto as he got off the floor and help Hinata up.

"I don't know Naruto-kun but I think we might had have gotten separated some how."said Hinata as she look around.

"So Hinata-chan do you know were we are at." asked Naruto as he walking out the room that they were in and into a hallway.

**Scratch**

**"**I believe we are somewhere in the wave country but I believe this is a abandon laboratory Naruto-kun."replied Hinata as they enter another room that was in the hallway.

**Scratch**

They start searching the room on anything important in which Naruto discover some info about what this lab work on.

"Hey Hinata-chan I think I found something!"shouted Naruto as Hinata came toward Naruto while holding on to what appeared to be a old journal.

"Here listen to what these notes have to say about this place."said Naruto as he started read off the note.

_-This research facility is specialize in the creation and production of the B.O.W series codename "Licker".-_

"Hey Hinata-chan do know what "B.O.W" and "Licker" are because I don't?"asked Naruto as again he heard a scratching noise again.

**Scratch **

"I don't know what they are but I think "B.O.W" stand for something."replied Hinata

"So Hinata-chan what is that you holding?"asked Naruto

"I believe it so kind of personal journal of someone that work here. I going to give this to Lucy-sensei if we ever meet up with her."replied Hinata

**Scratch**

"Do you keep hearing a scratching noise or it just me."asked Naruto

"Hai I hear it to."replied Hinata as they both walk out of the room and back in the hallway. Hinata see something scurrying away on the hallway ceiling.

"I see something Naruto-kun."Hinata said as both she and Naruto follow it but as they turn around the corner of the hallway they find out that there way is blocked by debris and collapsed ceiling. So they turned toward a steel door which was lock. Naruto unlock the steel door feeling nervous about it. When he open the door, he jump back when he see that there are mauled, shredded and half eaten corpses lying around the room with giant scratch marks on the metal walls. Naruto was horrified by this sight but Hinata strangely enough did not see bothered by it like she usually be about see something so horrifying. They walk in and around the corpses until they reach a lever which Hinata pulled down causing a metal shutter to go up revealing a glass wall. Hinata see something scurry past the glass wall. Naruto took out a fuuma shuriken and break open the glass wall with the huge shuriken. They then proceed to follow it to another part of the lab.

They both arrived in another room filled with piled junk and huge holes in the roof allowing them to see outside.

"**Byakugan!!"**shouted as she activated her Kekkei Genkai, again revealing a pair of pale lavender slitted pupil which she use to search for the beast but nothing appears in her enhance sight.

"Do you think you could have just been imagining things."asked Naruto as Hinata deactivate her Byakugan.

"No"was Hinata only reply.

Naruto doesn't know what to think because he was sure that he saw it too. But now thinking about he realize it would be to dangerous to stay in this place any longer.

"Hey Hinata-chan I think we should look for a-uck" Naruto was cut-off in mid sentence when a long tongue wrap around his neck and drag him away to a top of several crate that a weird creature was sitting on. It look like only one word would description this creature a inside out man. It skin was just raw pink muscle tissue and it face eyeless and vaguely human-like with it brain expose and mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It was standing on all four like some weird gecko. It had thick forearms and hind legs with thick razor sharp claws coming out of them. There was also a pulsating red organ on it chest. But the most shocking thing was it extreme long tongue which was currently wrapped around Naruto neck.

Hinata tries to go help him but a another tongue grab her waist and pulls her away on the floor. A third one of these beast come in and tries to eat Hinata alive while she was being dragged away by the second beast. But Hinata stab it in the face with a kunai causing the creature to runaway from her to get the kunai out of its face. Hinata then takes out another kunai and cut the tongue off her waist freeing herself. As she gets up, a fourth creature appeared and tongue grab her wrist which cause to drop her kunai.

She tries to struggle to get her wrist free from the creature tongue but the second creature the one she use her kunai to cut it tongue from her waist tongue grab her one of her legs and pull her down on one knee. Hinata begins to panic. She begins to cry out in fear of what is happening as she is about to be ripped limb from limb by the two creature that tongue grabbed her but it is also because she can now see Naruto fighting for air as the creature choking him tongue started tightening its grip and pulling him higher up to the crate it was standing on. Adrenaline begins to pump though her veins in her fear and panic state. She closed her eyes and shouted at the beasts.

"_**Leave me and Naruto-kun alone you temes**_**!"**shouted Hinata while yanking the creature tongue that grab her wrist side ways throwing it though the air and crashing it into a pile of junks which collapses on top of the beast crushing it to death and in the process it tongue let go of her wrist. She then gets ups and pulls her leg free which in the process ripping the other creature entire tongue out causing it to bleed to death from it now tongueless mouth. Hinata didn't know or care what just happen she was just glad to be free. As she turns her attention to Naruto who ripped out the tongue of the first creature causing it to also bleed death due to the power of his first-tail state. Naruto looked away when he landed on the floor so that Hinata doesn't see his now red eyes which were once blue. Hinata runs to help Naruto up.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?"asked Hinata in concern tone of voice.

" I okay Hinata-chan."replied Naruto as he got off the floor unconsciously holding her hand. When suddenly the beast that Hinata stab in face early begins to call for others of it kind. It jump up to ceiling and crawled over to vent opening and ripped it open and enter it as a whole horde of these beasts came out of other vents.

"Oh shit!!"shouted both Hinata and Naruto as Hinata pulled out her Slash Ripper and charge them with chakra.

"_Summon me Naruto Uzumaki; call out my name."_said a voice in Naruto head that he know did not sound like Kyuubi voice.

"Come forth Rebellion!"shouted Naruto as a red glow appeared around his hands which made a motion like it holding a sword. In a flash of red light Rebellion appeared in Naruto as he swung the broadsword severing one of the beast head off as the rest started there attack.

"Go Slash Ripper cut them down to size!"shouted Hinata as she throws the two disc-shape object which were charge with her chakra as three small blade extended out of the disks effectively turning them into flying little buzz-saw as the first one slice right thought several of the beast in a straight line as it return to it disk like state and came back to her hand. The second one cut across one of the beasts pulsating red organ which started to bleed like if a heart was cut open as the creature died. As the second Slash Ripper return to her hand and she put them away a beast try to pounce on her but Naruto interrupted it plan by smash the flat-side Rebellion against the thing expose brain crushing it head and turning it brain to mash from the force of the blow which crack the floor a little. Hinata pulled out a scroll that was label "Mizu" and put it on the ground and unsealed it cause a small puddle of water to appear. Hinata started making hand seal until she shouted out.

"**Suiton: Mizu Senbon(Water Release: Water Senbon)!!"**shouted Hinata as the water launch it self in the shape of senbon needles at some of the beast. Hitting some in there brain pierce it and others in there red organs killing them. One try to attack her from behind again but Naruto tried a new justu.

"Might as well try out one these new justu that Kakashi-sensei taught me."thought Naruto as he quickly make hand seals and then form a fist in his right hand and lash out with it as it become engulf in flames.

"**Katon: Nenshou Bureika(Fire Release: Burning Breaker)!!"**shouted Naruto as his flame cover fist smash right in the creature face while he release all the flames in a big burst upon impact launch the creature while it body started to get covered in fire in another pair setting them ablaze.

"**Now which one of you teme what your sorry freakish ass kick next."** shouted Naruto as he release some killing intent which cause the other beasts to flee.

"What were those things any way Hinata-chan?"asked Naruto as he felt exhausted and his eyes return to it normal sky blue color and he put Rebellion on his back.

"I think those creatures were what this lab was creating before they broke loose and killed everyone in here."replied Hinata as she to felt exhausted in both physical and chakra wise.

" You mean those were "Licker"!?"asked Naruto in question.

"Hai"was Hinata only answer.

"Then we had to find a exit out this crazy laboratory." Naruto said in frustration.

"**Byakugan!**"shouted Hinata as she use her Kekkei Genkai to look for the exit. She finds a door that is not that far from they are at. She deactivated her Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun there a door that only a little while away from are position; I think that where exit would be at."Hinata said as both she and Naruto got up and left the room but not before Naruto pick a blood-red crystal in shape of a heart that was laying next to a carcass of one of the Lickers. Naruto just sealed it in a scroll and follow Hinata out of the room as they begin hunting down the exit.

(Ten-minute later)

After hunting down the exit, they come across a very big problem. The exit was closed off by debris and junks up heaved.

"What do we do now Naruto-kun?"asked Hinata as she started to feel depress thinking they will all die in this Kami forsaken place.

"I got a justu that will gets us out of here in no time."replied Naruto as he created a single kage bunshin and they both started creating a small spiraling sphere of chakra in the original right hand.

"**Rasengan!!"**shouted Naruto as his clone disappeared and he slam the spiraling sphere in the debris and it only makes it half way before blow up clearing only half of the debris and junks.

"Okay one more time."mutter Naruto as he prepared to make a kage bunshin; but another horde of Lickers appeared after hearing the explosion of the first Rasengan. Naruto took out Rebellion and begins to fight off the horde of Lickers.

"Hinata-chan finish clearing the exit while I hold them off!"shouted Naruto to Hinata who begins digging though the junks and debris. While he was not paying attention as he told Hinata that a Lickers tongue grabs him by the ankle and pulls him into a pack of Lickers who begins to claw at him while he was down. Hinata begins to panic and started to dig through the debris faster until she created a small opening for both her and Naruto to squeeze through.

Hinata then runs to help out Naruto but a Licker jumps down front of her and attacks her. It stands on it hind legs and tries to claw her but she grab its wrists and tries to hold it back. The Licker then gets ready to lash it tongue at Hinata who then jumps back to save herself when the Licker close its mouth revealing that it was only faking to make her open for its real attack. It stabs its claw at Hinata who barely dodge out of the way causing it to miss and knock down more debris onto the exit blocking it again. Some of the debris land on the Licker crushing it body like a tomato. Hinata goes to help Naruto who have gotten back up but was still struggling to fend off the Lickers attacking him.

"**Gasp"** Hinata gasped in panic as she saw one of the Lickers slash open his back.

"Aah**"**Naruto scream in pain as Hinata runs to help but two Lickers jumps in front of her to keep her away from their prey. They begin to whip out their tongues at her and she throws two shuriken at the Lickers to kill them. But they caught the shuriken with their tongues and to Hinata surprise they throw them back at her with there tongues. Hinata ducks down and while she wasn't looking, a Licker in the air vent tongue grab her ankle and start to pull her away. Hinata grab a hold of a pipe coming out of the ground and she look backs to see it was the Licker that see stab in the face earlier back for revenge and in other air vents another horde of Lickers here for the hunt.

Naruto tries to help but a Licker knocks Rebellion out of his hand and the others use their tongue to grab his legs and ankles to pull him down while the others pin him down. The Lickers begin to snarl and fight with each other over who gets first bite out of Naruto and one during the fighting bites Naruto's side but is thrown away by the Lickers for trying to eat first. Hinata see this and begins to pull on the pipe harder to free her leg but the Licker only squeeze harder making Hinata squint in pain. The other two Lickers in front of her then lash their tongues through the ground's surface and grab the pipe from underground to free it. Hinata begins to cry in fear.

"Someone, anyone please save us."Hinata scream in fear as the pipe came out. The other horde begins to crawl out of the air vents. Hinata was started to be pull upward, Naruto gets bitten again in the leg and both of them seem doomed.

"Anyone please rescue us."Hinata scream again as a small object was drop through the a big hole in roof and release a flash bang effect stunning Hinata, Naruto and the Lickers. Hinata was let go of as she drop to ground still stun, the Lickers on Naruto stop what they were doing and all the Lickers in the started acting like they sense something. All the Lickers exit the room leaving only a wounded Naruto and Hinata alone. Outside were the Lickers are gathering around a figure which revealed to be Einst Glied who decide to Rein and explore the country for any thing that can be use.

"_**Good thing I decide to come along and explore around this place or the "Key" would been killed by these thing. But I think these creature would make excellent trained attack animals."**_ said Glied as she disappear along with the massive group of Lickers in a dark vortex.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata runs to Naruto who is in pain and pulls out some medicine she got from Sakura as a test of her medical skill yesterday which she call green herb medicine to cover his wounds. She covers his back, leg and side with the medicine and notice that his wounds almost heal instantly.

"Sakura-san medicine must be good."though Hinata as she did not know it was the power of the Kyuubi healing Naruto. Naruto then applied some of the medicine on Hinata wounds which were on her hand and shoulder and she to heal instantly. Both thinking it was the Sakura medicine when it actually something else that healed Hinata.

"Her face feel so gentle and she actually pretty when you look her and her pale lavender eyes are in way very calming."though Naruto as he applied cream on Hinata blushing cheeks. Naruto helps Hinata up and then the two of them dig out the exit and leave to outside which revealed to be a forest.

The two are silent while walking through the forest because of there trauma earlier with the Lickers. Both of them are struggling to say something to the other.

"I almost went into the first tail state and I scared what Hinata-chan might think of it; I mean Sakura, Kakashi and a few other know what it is except Sakura thinks it some-kind of Kekkei Genkai but I don't think Hinata-chan can handle it if I tell what is and what inside me."though Naruto

"I could have lost Naruto-kun back there to those creatures and he would have never know how I felt about him."thought Hinata as she doesn't say anything to him because she is too scared too, doesn't feel that it is time, and she doesn't think that it would be appropriate after what happened back there in the lab. After walking for a while in the forest, Naruto notices that Hinata has been limping the whole time and wonders what's wrong.

"Hey Hinata-chan did you got all your wounds covered?"asked Naruto in concern as he stop walking

"Hai I did and just forget about my limping it would only slow us down."answered Hinata

"My squad mate making out of here in one piece is more important."replied Naruto making Hinata feel a bit shock by how concerned he is for her and decide to tell what wrong.

"One those Lickers had grabbed my ankle and squeeze it really hard and now it hurts a bit to walk."Hinata said as Naruto gets a bit nervous.

"I am not an expert in medic-nin art but I will check for you."Naruto said as Naruto and Hinata sit down on a fallen piece of timber and Hinata puts her leg up on Naruto's lap. Naruto takes off her sandal to see if there are any marks on her ankle, there are none. He then tries rotating Hinata's foot and asks if it hurts.

"It does hurt a bit."answered Hinata

"I suggests that you rest, rub it and get some ice to sooth the pain."Naruto said as he's acted like he done.

"Can you rub my ankle now to see if it would help since you said to try that."asked Hinata as Naruto blush a bit.

"Well,um,I."answered Naruto as he pauses to think and ask himself why he acting like this.

" It's not like I'm Hinata's boyfriend trying to express how much he cares about her."though Naruto

"Sure"Naruto said as he rubs Hinata ankle with a red face. While doing so, Hinata thinks of how much of a sweetheart Naruto can be and smiles.

After Naruto is finished, Hinata puts her hand on his while he is resting it on her leg.

"You can be really sweet Naruto-kun and that hard to find in most guys."Hinata said

"Thanks Hinata-chan."Naruto said and feels very complimented by it; Sakura never tells him things like that. Naruto places his other hand on Hinata's foot and she begins to giggle.

"Whats wrong Hinata-chan?"asked Naruto as he moves his thumb from underneath and Hinata giggles again.

"I ticklish."giggle Hinata

"Gomen"apologize Naruto

"Its alright, I don't hate being tickled."replied Hinata as Naruto isn't sure what to say and he tickles her again on accident and she begins to laugh lightly because of it. Naruto smirks and tells her to stop laughing because now he's laughing. They start laughing, forgetting about the terror from earlier and they are both started feeling better. Once the laughs are out, Naruto puts both of his hands on Hinata's foot and she smiles thinking that this is a fun moment she is having with Naruto. Naruto tries to say something but then someone behind him asks "what are you two doing?" Naruto turns around and Hinata looks to see who it is too. It's Kiba and Reiko. Reiko is feeling bad for ruining a moment with between those two while Kiba is wondering what is up with them. Naruto and Hinata both start blushing.

"It was nothing."Naruto said as Hinata says the same thing as she puts her sandal back on. Naruto then asks Kiba how he found them.

"Both of us saw a flash of light in the sky and heard some laughing and so we followed it. Along the way we some some kind of massive flying plant like viper dragon flying around in the forest tree tops so we hid for a little while as it past by us. Then we found out the laughter was coming from it until we heard you guys laughing and follow it and here we are."replied Kiba

"Thank you Naruto-kun."Hinata said a little less shyly then usual.

"Your welcome anytime Hinata."Naruto said as he scratch his head and Rebellion was still on his back when he remember about after fighting the Lickers started to glow a faint red color like it sense something approaching. Hinata started to feel more comfortable around Naruto and there relationship is starting to build from these moments.

"Wait a second Kiba-kun if we heard Naruto-san and Hinata-chan laughing would of that thing heard as well? And we in a large clearing were that thing can attack"asked Reiko with a concern tone in her voice as Naruto sword started glowing in more dark red color.

" OH Shit I forgot about it and we could have led it here."Kiba said as everyone heard noise above and they dodge out of the way when the massive plant-like viper dragon hit the ground and destroy the tree that they were standing under. It coiled it body around like a snake before it head split apart becoming like that of a flower blooming revealing a women wrapped in petals.

"**My name is the Plant Viper Dragon Demoness Echidna** **and all of you will be host to my Chimera Seed."** shouted now known Demoness as she lift her massive snake-dragon like tail and seeds started to spout from it and launch them at the group like machine-gun bullets as they prepare to battle of there life and dodge out of the way.

**Author Note**

Really am sorry for the cliffhanger no justu. And I hope you all like this chapter and the NaruHina fluff near the end. Also hope you all like Naruto new justu because that only one of several new ninjustu that he had and you might see that rest in next chapter. Also last chapter got the date wrong it was so post to be October 15 not 14 just a little minor mistake. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju present: The Hinata Hour**

Hello everyone this is Hinata Hyuga presenting you another all new exciting episode of the Hinata Hour." said Hinata as she appear on set with a lavender mic in her left hand and show that she was middle of something with three other people.

"And it now currently Reference Jeopardy 2 with Kurenji Kira, Orochimaru and Rock Lee playing." Hinata said

"Its also the start of the double jeopardy round and the scores are currently Kurenji with a negative $2300, Orochimaru with a negative $1700 and Rock Lee with $14."said Hinata

"I don't know for sure how Lee-san got $14 but I do how the others do better."Hinata said

"I a late bloomer and I will bloom in double Jeopardy"Orochimaru said

"You Hinata are just a little witch who makes the game to hard for him win."Kurenji said as Hinata ensures him that she hasn't fixed the game but really she is annoyed by his antics. Lee looks up and prays to Gai that he will win.

There were several categories on board that say, RE Herbs, Enemy Noise, DMC Items, DMC Devil Arms and DMC Boss and lesser enemy. Lee was in the lead so he go first.

"I pick Resident Evil Nerds."Lee said

"It Resident Evil Herbs for $400."corrected Hinata

"This full healing herb is made by the combination of which two herbs." asked Hinata to Lee as Orochimaru rings.

"The answer is Onions and I will now take RE Herbs for $500."answered Orochimaru with Hinata telling him it incorrect. Lee begins to think and accidentally rings in before he can come up with an answer and Hinata asks him for the answer.

"No I didn't ring"Lee said as he tries to deny it.

"But I saw you ring it." replied Hinata. Lee then tries to come up with an excuse.

" I blame the flying monkey."Lee said as he blames a flying monkey which is actually flying above the set out of everyone's sight. The monkey then silently curses Lee.

Hinata then silently says that she hates her job then tells Lee that it is still his board and to pick something else. Lee misreads and mispronounces another category which was DMC items so Hinata picks a category for him. She picks Enemy Noises for $800. Hinata asks "This is the sound a zombie makes."

Kurenji answers "moo". Hinata says that's wrong and Kurenji says "Well that's the noise your mother made last night Hinata!" Hinata tells him that is unnecessary as Lee rings in and answers "Who are the Ghostbusters?" as he say that his answer is correct because the Ghostbusters always dealed with undead creeps and they caught that one ugly green ghost. Hinata says that is incorrect and Orochimaru buzzes in feeling nervous about his answer. Orochimaru answers "The answer is 'who is Rob Zombie'?"

"I will take Enemy noise for $1000"Orochimaru said

"No!!"shouted Hinata in disbelief f how stupid her contestants are. Hinata then says "Good Lord! We would have taken grunts or moans!" Kurenji then takes the opportunity to rip on Hinata and says "Oh, I got a lot of moans out of your mother last night Hinata. Rough, just like she likes it!" Hinata then tells Kurenji that he is way out of line and to stop but Kurenji begins to laugh at her more by how upset she is getting. And Naruto in the audience sitting next to two author name DarkElite24 and FG Insane as they both try to get away from Naruto as he grab hold of hilt of Rebellion.

"He is definitely going to snap."DarkElite24 said to FG Insane as she nod her head in agreement.

Hinata says that it's time for final Jeopardy and Hinata pulls out the final card w/the final question and she tears it up thinking that her contestants are too dumb for the final question and says that for final Jeopardy is to write any number and a wager. Hinata thinks that this is simple and not even these guys can get this wrong. Kurenji writes down his answer with a straight face while Orochimaru is smiling to himself thinking how much of a genius he'll look like having answered in English and Lee doesn't even bother because he has lost all hope and is crying.

Hinata then goes to the board to see the answers of the contestants and goes to Orochimaru first because he is grinning big and looks very sure of himself. Orochimaru tells Hinata that this is a fail proof answer but Hinata highly doubts that. She looks on the board showing that Orochimaru answered Threive, the combination of the numbers three and five. His wager is Texas with a dollar sign next to it.

" I cleverly came up with the answer on my own." Orochimaru but Hinata tells him that it is incorrect and his expressions changes to one of shock that his answer is incorrect.

"Don't bother Hinata-chan you have disgraced me making such hard questions and making me look like a fool to Gai-sensei." said Lee as cry to himself.

Hinata then turns to Kurenji who is slightly smiling and she braces herself for his answer. Hinata checks his answer as the Roman Numeral V, Hinata is shocked that he actually answered correctly. She then looks at his wager, he has written "SUK IT HINATA"Hinata sighs and says that the time for Jeopardy is done and she walks out but Lee grabs her begging for another chance so he won't return a failure to Gai.

"_**Shut up Rock Lee and don't touch me.**_"shouted Hinata as she finally lost her temper and slaps Lee across the face launching him toward Gai who tried to catch his youthful student but got hit in the head by Lee which knock both of them out. Naruto and Kurenji were have a western style showdown as they stare at each other with Naruto holding Rebellion and Kurenji mutated his arm into giant blade. As they have there stare off a tumble weed rolled by.

I hope you all like this chapter Naruto and Hinata fight against the Lickers horde. There new justu which is yes everyone I going to give Hinata some water justu and some new one that you guys can make for Hinata. So review of what you think of this chapter and either put it in your review what the of created ninjustu that you want me to give to Hinata but only one thing make sure it not overpowered. Also hope you guys and gals like the NaruHina fluffs and the Hinata Hour.


	15. Rescue Wave Arc: Hunger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning:This story has a gruesome and disturbing scenes not for weak of heart or stomach.**

**This is my first song fic chapter which feature Shall Never Surrender by Devil May Cry 4. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Rescue Wave Arc: Hunger

**(Shall Never Surrender-Devil May Cry 4 Instrumental)**

The four members of Team ATX plus puppy dodge out of the way of Echidna Chimera Seed bullet barrage. As they were still in the air from dodging her first attack, Echidna changes to her Viper dragon form and bum rush them knocking Team ATX around in the air. She proceed to beat them around in the air as she zip around them quickly like a hyperactive dragonfly. Then she knock them all back to the ground with her massive tail. The full moon came out of the cloudy sky revealing it to be nighttime already.

_"The Time has come and so have I"_

"**I have finally arrived in this plane of existence and it time for my children to feed."**Echidna said as a massive stone gate appeared in the distances. Everyone got off the ground and started throwing kunai at Echidna who just started to dodge the barrage of weaponry and returned back to her true form.

_"I'll laugh last cause you came to die"_

"**Muhahahaha."**laughed Echidna at there poor attempt to hurt her. As Echidna easily continue to dodge the barrage of kunai as well as a Tsuga performed by Akamaru in bunshin form, Hinata started charging both of her Slash Ripper with her chakra.

"**All of you brats will feel honor to die by my hands."**Echidna said as she start shooting her scales at them causing them to jump out of harms way.

"Go Slash Ripper!!"shouted Hinata as she threw the disk-shape weapons which turn into miniature buzz-saws at Echidna.

_"The damage done—the pain subsides"_

Echidna dodge the first Slash Ripper as it went back into Hinata waiting hands. But the second one slash across Echidna shoulder causing a deep gash appear. Reiko also threw a kunai which lodge itself in Echidna head.

"**Aah"**screamed Echidna in pain as she trash about as she remove the kunai from her head and the pain subsided as she stop trashing about. Echidna set her sights on Hinata, as she advance toward Hinata position with her claws out stretch.

_"And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye"_

Echidna can see the fear in Hinata pale lavender eyes as she rapidly approach her with her claws ready to rip the shy little kunoichi apart. Kiba jumps toward Echidna blind spot and started to spin real fast.

_"I never kneel and I'll will never rest'_

**"Tsuga(Tunneling Fang)!!"**shouted Kiba as he started to drill through her side. But nothing never happen as no wound appeared on Echidna body as he stop spinning and jump out of way when she retaliate by trying to smash him with her massive tail.

"**It will take more then that half-ass attack to make me kneel in defeat boy."**Echidna mocked as Hinata pulled out another "Mizu"scroll and unsealed causing a larger puddle of water to appear at her feet as she started making hand seal.

"**Suiton:Mizu Yari(Water Release:Water Lance)!!"**shouted Hinata as two lances made of water launch themselves at Echidna who with a swipe of her tail destroyed both water lances. Reiko unsheathe her Zankantou and start spinning in place.

"**Kenjutsu:Zankantou Spinner!!"**shouted Reiko as the Zankantou blade extended to size of a Zanbato before curve slightly give it a slight curved blade look as she release the massive sword as it spins through the air like a boomerang toward Echidna who deflect the blade back toward a surprise Reiko who duck down as the blade cut in half a very thick Redwood tree behind her and embedded itself in the ground as it return back normal. As Reiko went to pull her Zankantou blade out of the ground.

"**Kenjutsu:Kaze Zenshin(Wind Drive)!!"**shouted Naruto as he swing Rebellion in a arc several time releasing blades of air that Echidna flew over the barrage of air blades as it cut down several trees before crashing into the massive stone gate.

"Damn all that training with Kakashi with that curse wooden sword that always try to kill me and I still keep missing with this technique."Naruto curse inside his head as he dodge out of way when Echidna started glowing with electricity and shock the area he was standing in.

"**I could so do this all day without rest, you little genin are such weakling that this fight is so easy to win."**Echidna taunted at the genins as she lash out with her tail at Reiko who just got her sword out of the ground.

_"You can tear the heart from my chest"_

__As the massive tail of Echidna is about to crush Reiko. Kiba and Akamaru rush in to save her and both jump in the air and start to spinning rapidly.

"**Gatsuuga(Fang Over Fang)!!**"shouted Kiba as both he and Akamaru crash into the tail knocking it away and Reiko got away from there.

"**You are a feisty one aren't you inu-gaki and I think you should be the first one to die by my hands."**teased Echidna as she stare at Kiba like a wolf stare down the defenseless Elk.

"I won't go down that easily unless you rip my still beating heart out of my chest!"shouted Kiba as he charge at Echidna with his claws out stretch.

_"I'll make you see what I do best,"_

"**I could arrange that."**Echidna said as she grabbed Kiba and started to press her thumbs against his throat trying to choke him death.

"Uck"Kiba said as he being choke by Echidna.

"**I will make you see what I do best at boy. Killing my prey in the most gruesome and painful way possible while they still alive."**Echidna said in a menacing tone as the others rush in to save Kiba from being choke to death.

_"I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath"_

Echidna swat them all away with her tail and Akamaru try to use another Tsuga but Echidna use her hair whip to knock him away into a tree. She continues to choke him death as Kiba start gasping for air.

"**I'll see you breathe your very last breath."**Echidna said in a very disturbing tone of voice as Reiko jumps through the air aiming herself at Echidna face.

_"Now I know how the angel fell[just kneel]_

Reiko crash into Echidna with a flying kick before delivering a devastating uppercut that knock few of Echidna teeth out and causing blood to fly out of her mouth while in the process dropping Kiba to ground who started rapidly taking in breath of fresh air from nearly being strangle to death by Echidna.

"**You sword-wielding bitch."**shouted Echidna as she punch Reiko hard in the stomach causing her to cough up blood while being launch far away from the others.

"Reiko."shouted Kiba as Akamaru helped him up. Echidna sense something special going on between these two.

"**This is how angels like this girl Reiko here fall, because of love.**"though Echidna as she see a invisible red thread connected to both Kiba and Reiko soul.

"**You girl stay on your knee so my children can have a easy feast from your body."**Echidna said as look at Reiko who was on her knees coughing up blood when the ground around Reiko erupted and emerging out of the ground were humanoid plant demons that were cover in armor of stone as they start advance on Reiko who got back up started to swing her sword which transform into a katana-like claymore as she bisected two of the demons. Hinata rush in to save Reiko. Echidna took notice that there was a red thread connected to both Hinata and Naruto.

"**Oh I see these two girls are fated to be with those two boys. But I wonder what I do if I sever that thread.**"though Echidna as she shifted into viper form flies up into the air before charge downward straight at the to girls.

_"I know the tale and I know it too well[just bow]"_

Hinata rush towards one of the plant demon as she activated her Byakugan. She tighten her chakra concentration until it started flowing out of hands and feet. She then performed a back-flip kick but unlike regular back-flip kick the chakra pouring out of her feet took on the shape of ice skate like blades and she slice through the plant demon like a hot knife going right through butter as the corpse fell in two pieces and then she lash out with her hands as the chakra covering it take on the shape of blades as she slice through to of the plant demons in front of Reiko.

"All that training to focus my chakra until it became sharp as blade is a success I shall call it Chakra-kenpo."though Hinata as Reiko look into Hinata eyes and took notice of the change in her eyes.

"What happen to Hinata-chan Byakugan." though Reiko but before she can say anything Echidna swoop down and swallowed both them up in her viper form.

"Hinata-chan"shouted Naruto as his whisker marks started to darken.

"Reiko-chan"shouted Kiba who was confuse why he called her that but none the less was worrying.

"**This is the tragic tale of your lives. You two couldn't be real men and protect these two innocent maiden who needed both of you." **Echidna said in a mocking tone as she see the thread started to weaver.

"**Bow in surrender to me so I don't have to waste anymore time on you weaklings of the male species."**insulted Echidna as this cause a fire to burn in the eyes of the two boys.

_"I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell[soul to sell]'_

Both Naruto and Kiba plus Akamaru rush at Echidna in a blind rage to save the girls from being digestive as she just smirk at them before she lash out with her whip hair knocking them all back.

**"Your frail human souls could never hope to defeat a full blood demoness like myself. Both you should have sold your souls years ago then maybe you would have had the power and strength to defeat and save these girls."**mocked Echidna.

"It because it our soul and humanity we all already far stronger then a weakling like you Echidna."Naruto retorted as this enrage Echidna as she charge forward with her viper form mouth wide open.

_"When I strike you down and send you straight to hell"_

"**Go straight to hell you little genin gaki.**"shouted the demoness as she swallowed both Naruto and Kiba alive as Akamaru jump out of the way.

"**Honcho"**shouted Akamaru in his Kiba form voice which had a slight Spanish accent to it. As Echidna turn her attention to Akamaru, she sudden heard a voice deep within her very being "**Rasengan"**shouted Naruto as he burst out of Echidna viper form mouth as Kiba jumps out with Reiko in his arms and he put her down. Naruto turn his attention back to inside Echidna and started dig out Hinata who was almost pulled into Echidna stomach.

"**Aah**"screamed Echidna as thrash about and manages to shake Naruto loose but he already grabbed Hinata and put her on the ground which she stand up.

"Naruto-kun saved me from being eaten alive."though Hinata with a blush as she deactivated her Byakugan.

_"My army comes from deep within"_

Echidna planted herself into the ground started to gathering nature chakra to heal her wounds and she started to spread multiple Chimera Seed underground.

"**Rise my children and protect your beloved mother.**"shouted Echidna as hundreds of plant demons sprouted out the ground ready to defended there mother as the genin clash with them.

"**My army comes from deep within my womb and as a plant demon myself I have a almost limitless supply of seeds to that I can spread.**"taunted Echidna as Hinata deliver a Juken strike toward one of plant demon head cause it to drop to ground dead. Kiba grab one of the demon and rip it in half like a piece of paper as green blood pour all over him and the ground.

"**Katon: Kasai Dangan(Fire Release: Fire Bullet)!!"**shouted as she pointed her left and right hand index and middle fingers like a gun and bullets of fire started firing from there hitting several of the plant demons as they erupted in flames. She then grab her sword from out of it sheath and swing it at two plant demons as a ring of heat form around her back as her red eyes started glowing.

"**Kenjutsu: Bakunestu Nenshou Giri(Sword Art:Erupting Burning Slash)!!"**shouted Reiko as the ring of heat dispersed and the sword start burning as she slash through the plant demons as there corpses catch on fire.

_"Beneath my soul soul-beneath my skin"_

Naruto started get more angry as his teeth turn into fangs and he glared at Echidna with now red eye with black slitted pupils as he charge at with his fist started to catch fire.

"**Katon:Nenshou Bureika!!"**shouted Naruto in a demonic tone of voice as his fist impact against Echidna viper petals which were shielding her main body but his attack smash right through the petals like they were nothing.

"**I sense a demon soul mix in with this brat soul and it the soul of Kyuubi-sama. There also a killer personality underneath this boy skin and it just came out**."though Echidna in shock as Naruto got out Rebellion and draw back and lunge forward aiming for Echidna chest.

_"As you're ending, I'm about to begin_"

Naruto stabs Rebellion right through Echidna chest causing sap-like blood to erupt out of back as his sword came out of her back and then he started cutting upward.

"**I losing to much blood!"**scream Echidna in pain as she try to push him off of body.

"**That when your life is ending and I getting ready to begin my victory."**Naruto told Echidna in a menacing tone.

_"My strength-His bane-and I will never give in."_

Naruto started become stronger physically as more of the Kyuubi chakra started pumping through him. Hinata who unsealed another scroll full of water and had her Byakugan activated was manipulating the water as it cover both of her hands and she lash out with a water tentacle as it wrapped around a plant demon neck and she send a wave of chakra to it killing the demon when the chakra hit it nerve in it neck that send it directly to the brain.

"The Mizu-Mai Kenpo is one of my other new fighting that combine my Juken and my limited water manipulation skill for a news to attack and I glad I did all those night training nearby that waterfall on the Bikochu mission."though Hinata as she look over in Naruto direction.

"What happening to Naruto-kun"though Hinata as she became scared by what Naruto doing. Echidna manage to push Naruto off of her body and then she grabs Rebellion to it out of body. But as she grabs it she felt her hands beginning to burn as she touch the hilt but she ignore the pain and pulled the sword out. She then throws the blade hoping that it would impale him but Naruto duck and then catch the blade by the hilt as it almost flew over him. She started to heal her chest wound from the nature chakra that she gather.

"**I will make a good bane for brats like you."**shouted Echidna as she dropped the viper petal shields around her revealing her true form which had a slowly closing wound on her chest and started sending some youki and nature chakra into underground causing two giant thorny roots to come out of the ground to attack Naruto.

"**I wont give in to your empty threats Echidna."**Naruto said as he slashes through both of the roots with Rebellion as he channel the Kyuubi chakra through the blade.

_"I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive"_

The other finish off the last of the plant demon which Reiko slice it in half with her Zankantou and they join Hinata in watching Naruto as he takes on Echidna who was sending waves of vines at Naruto.

"**You will die by my hands gaki.**"Echidna said as Naruto just slash the vines away.

"**I have and always been the one to survive against the odds and I'll definitely survive this**."shouted Naruto as he swung Rebellion aiming to behead her.

_"You never break my faith or my stride"_

"**This brat is powerful"**Echidna acknowledged as she use her viper petals to block Naruto slash and decide to ask him something.

"**So Naruto is it what are you planning on doing with this power of yours?"**asked Echidna in complete curiosity.

"**I going to use this power to become Hokage and protect everyone."**replied Naruto.

"**Muhahahaha a freak like you will never become a Kage; no one of could ever put there complete faith in your efforts and your stride for that title is just a delusional a fools dream."**taunted the demoness as Naruto lose his temper and start hack through the viper petals to reach Echidna. He then lifts up his sword.

"**You will never break my faith or stride."**Naruto said venomously as he prepares to stab her down the throat with Rebellion.

_"I'll have you choke on your own demise"_

"Gasp"Hinata in shock as she bring her hand to her mouth in complete shock as she see Naruto shove Rebellion down Echidna throat. Echidna try to use her mandibles in her throat to in attempt to block the blade from going complete downward. Tears start to fall from Hinata face at the sight of the brutality that she know Naruto will never once do in his life.

"**You'll choke on your own demise."**Naruto said in a dark tone to Echidna as he continue to shove the sword down her throat.

_"I make the angel scream, and the devil cry"_

"Naruto-kun please stop, this not like you to do this."screamed Hinata in tears as she couldn't stand the sight of this brutality that Naruto was committing right now. Naruto return to normal when he heard Hinata screaming for him to stop. Naruto look at what he had done as he see Echidna a demon crying in fear.

"**I going to die from this sword in my mouth!**"thought Echidna as she cries. She then swat Naruto off of her body and cough up the sword that was being shove down her throat close to were he was as she started glowing in a yellow light as she release all the nature chakra that she have gathered and started regrow all of her viper petals. The damages done by Naruto from shove his sword in her throat heal up as well as she pulled herself out of the ground showing that she fully recovered.

_"My honored brethren"_

Naruto got back up and grabs his sword. He was ready charge at Echidna again when Hinata rush over to his side and stop him.

"All of us had to work together to beat Echidna. Naruto-kun we had to work together not separately." Hinata said as Kiba, Reiko and Akamaru who is still in Kiba form rush over to them.

_"We come together"_

Kiba and Reiko each take a stand by Naruto and Hinata side and they got ready to fight while Akamaru stand by Kiba side.

"Hey Naruto you can't have all the fun to yourself man leave some for the rest of us."Kiba said to Naruto as he got into a fighting stance along with Akamaru.

"**Yes man leave some for the rest of us"**said Akamaru still in a slight Spanish accent.

"You are a good friend Hinata-chan and I can't just leave you here alone against this demon."said Reiko as she stands by Hinata and put her sword on the ground and her eyes started glowing like a burning flame as she start make hand seals.

_"To unite as one"_

"They all what to help out. Well I can't deny there help if they what to fight with me to the bitter end."thought Naruto as he made a kage bunshin and they started creating a Rasengan orb.

"Thank you everyone. We should use are biggest jutsu and strike Echidna down before she have a chance to escape and recover again."said Naruto

"_Against those that are damned"_

"You are a damned she-devil and all of us are to send you straight back to hell where you belong."shouted Kiba at Echidna who snarled at him.

_"We show no mercy"_

"**I not going to show any mercy to any of you brats."**shouted Echidna as her skin shouted to take on a bright yellow glow as electricity started arcing all over her body.

"We won't either for a demon like you."replied Naruto.

_"For we had none"_

"I was never shown mercy by Sasuke as he plunge his Chidori into my chest and through my left lung. When I think about I don't have any mercy either"though Naruto as he set his sight on Echidna.

_"Our enemy shall fall"_

"You shall fall today Echidna!"shouted Hinata in complete confidence as she feels the courage that is coming off of Naruto right now.

_"As we apprise"_

"**You senorita-akuma are just plain plum loco and you know what time it is. It asskick'o clock hebi-teme."**Akamaru said as he crouch low on the ground and Kiba jump on his back also crouching.

_"To claim our fate"_

"I wonder if it fate that I met Naruto-san, Kiba-kun and the others. I so strong and confident when I with them. And there something about Hinata-chan that makes me what to follow her and be strong just like her."though Reiko as she grab her sword off the ground.

"I'm Reiko Zonbolt the sword that cleave through evil and there nothing that my Zankantou can cleave through."shouted Reiko in complete confidence.

_"Now and forever"_

"**I got to win and find that chakra or else those Einst will seal me again forever in that cursed Hell Gate.**" though Echidna as summons a giant plant viper .

_"We'll be together"_

"I will always be with my friends Echidna. We are all connected by the will of fire."shouted Naruto as he readies his Rasengan. Hinata took out her Slash Rippers and started charging them with chakra.

"Kiba-kun let do a combo attack together because the attack that I going to use require me on horseback."Reiko said to Kiba.

"Okay then Reiko. Akamaru and I have technique that just might work.** Jinju Konbi Henge:Sotoro(Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)!!**"shouted Kiba and Akamaru as they disappear in a cloud of smoke before it dispersed revealing a large two headed wolf which mounted it back like a horse as she made her Zankantou change it blade to the size of a Zanbato.

_"In love and in hate"_

They all charge forward at Echidna as she also charge at them with her summoned viper as well. They were all fighting with the hope of winning something in the end.

"I fight because someday I hope I can finally confess to Naruto-kun that I love him and so I can't afford to lose."though Hinata as she throws her Slash Rippers.

"I going to be stronger so someday I can be finally out of Naruto shadow ever since the day I lost to him in the Chunin Exam."though Kiba as he still in his transformation state as he runs toward the viper bunshin as Reiko prepared to swing her sword.

_"They will see. We'll fight until eternity"_

"Together, we are the sword! Prepare yourself!! Roar, Zankantou! Like a kami of war. **Kenjutsu:Tatsumaki Zankantou(Sword Art: Tornado Blade)!!"**shouted Reiko as she swung her Zankantou at the viper bunshin as her blade hit it with such force that it got stun before she while she mount on the transform Kiba/Akamaru started spinning her sword rapidly cutting the bunshin in a whirlwind of cutting wind blades as knock the bunshin away with her sword as it soar through the air crashing right through the hell gate as it went up in the night sky before violently exploding in a fountain of blood and gore revealing it was it not a summon but a full grown version of one of the plant demons. As the sky rain with blood and guts. Reiko got off of Kiba/Akamaru as they transform back to there normal form.

**"**There is nothing!"Kiba said while smirking.

**"**That can stand against us!"finished Reiko as she close her eyes and put her Zankantou back in it sheath as the Hell Gate also exploded in a burst of light.

**"**Woof"barked Akamaru in agreement as he was in his puppy form.

"Go Slash Ripper!"shouted Hinata as her Slash Ripper cut off Echidna right arm off along with her side of her whip hair.

"Rasengan**!"**shouted Naruto as he slam the orb directly into Echidna stomach drilling into her before blast her away.

**"****These genin are really strong. Maybe someday their story of their lives will be told on for eternity as they seem to have the power to keep on fighting for that eternity.**"thought Echidna as felt the full force of both of Hinata and Naruto attacks as float lazy in the air to hurt to move as she started healing herself.

_"Come with me. We'll stand and fight together"_

"Everyone we going to strike her again follow my lead."shouted Naruto as he and the other charged forward at Echidna who was to injured to move and she just started her recovery phase.

_"Through our strength we'll make a better day"_

"I remembered the day when me and Team 7 first came to Wave Country. It was in peril because of people like Gatou but we made it better and gave the people hope. So I going to use my strength and along with my friends make this a better place again."though Naruto as all of them knock Echidna high in the air in a joint group chakra infused uppercut before they all jump in the air right along side with her.

_"Tomorrow we shall never surrender"_

"Tomorrow will be a better day for Wave Country because we will get rid of you and your spawns by then. We will never surrender to something evil as you!"shouted Naruto at Echidna as they all perform a devastating axe kick attack which Hinata who feet were cover in chakra took on the shape of a axe blade as she slice through Echidna other arm as sap-like blood started spraying all over the place.

_"We shall never surrender"_

"We shall never surrender."though Hinata to herself as she feeling empowered by Naruto words. As Echidna came crashing back toward the ground.

**"I will never surrender."**shouted Echidna as she flies out and grab Hinata with her tail and release the last group of her plant demons to stall Naruto and the others as she flies off into the woods. After reaching a distance that she know will take them hours to get here as she looks at Hinata who was wrap up in her tail look directly up at Echidna with fear in her pale lavender eyes.

"**At least I can kill one of my killers before I die."**Echidna said in a sadistic tone of voice as she started to squeeze Hinata with her tail.

"Naruto-kun"mutter Hinata as she passed out as Echidna started to apply more pressure.

(**End Shall Never Surrender from Devil May Cry 4**)

(1** hours later currently 8:00 P.M**.)

Hinata woke up laying against a Sakura tree as it show Echidna mutilated and half eaten corpse in front of her.

"Were am I at."asked Hinata to herself. She got off the ground and look at her cloths.

"What happen to my cloths it cover in blood."Hinata said as she started to freak out before she heard voices.

"What the hell could have done this I mean it look like some monster got to her."said Kiba voice.

"Where Hinata-chan at then if that Echidna corpse I mean really were is she at."said the voice of Naruto.

"Everyone I right here."shouted Hinata as she ran toward the sound of the voices are as she see them standing there with a shock look on there faces.

"Hinata-chan you are alive. I though you were dead."cried Naruto as he gave her a hug which would have shown her blushing if her face was not cover in blood.

"Hinata we though you were a goner but you are alright."Kiba said as he gave both Naruto and Hinata a hug.

"Were you the one that killed Echidna Hinata-chan."Reiko said as she also join in the group hug before breaking apart from.

"No I just woke up right now underneath a Sakura tree so I don't know what happen Reiko-chan."

"You must be hungry Hinata. Here have some of these fruit that I found growing on a tree."Kiba said as he offer Hinata a apple.

"No thank you for some reason I don't feel hungry at all."said Hinata as she had a confuse expression on her face as Reiko took notice of something on Hinata forehead.

"Hinata-chan do you know there some kind of moon-shape crystal on your forehead."Reiko said as she took notice of a crystal that was on Hinata forehead.

"Yeah Hinata-chan there is one on your head."said Naruto as he look at it as well.

Hinata reach up and touch her forehead feeling a smooth crystal surface that is on her forehead. And she mutter one thing.

"What happen to me when I passed out."muttered Hinata as she have a shock expression on her face.

"Let forget about that for now I have to get you clean up Hinata-chan. We pass by a river that not far from here so bring out your spare cloths and follow me to the river."said Reiko as she gently grab Hinata hands and lead her to river as the boys and Akamaru just stand there.

"So that was just weird I mean there a little moon-shape crystal on Hinata forehead. You definitely don't see that everyday."said Kiba

"Yeah you right about that. So what are we going to do with this corpse anyway?"asked Naruto as he pointed at Echidna corpse as it started to glow before disappearing in a bright flash of light and in it place was a pair of armored gauntlet and armored gr-eaves with two small little buzz saw on heel part. As the armor set float in front of Kiba and went in his body in a flash light.

"Okay that was serious weird kuso that just right Naruto. Naruto..."said Kiba as he look at Naruto who was asleep at the moment.

"That is just cold man cold right Akamaru. Akamaru..."said Kiba as he look at Akamaru who was sleeping on Naruto stomach.

"Damn it!?"shouted Kiba in frustration as he decide to also sleep as well. A red full moon was out again as Reiko and Hinata in clean cloths and freshen up came back to the area and went to sleep as well but not before setting up a tent and dragging the boys sleeping form in there so they don't freeze in the cold.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu but this is my first song fic chapter and I hope you all like it as I put a lot of work in to it. Can any of you guess what the crystal on Hinata forehead is and can any guess what killed Echidna. Next chapter going to feature the other group that came to wave. Also Hinata know two new fighting style one is Chakra-kenpo which is provide by Dragonbeast99 and Water Dancing Fighting Style which is created by DarkElite24 that I had permission to use in the story. So thank you Dragonbeast99 and DarkElite24 for the jutsu ideas and keep sending more. Now on to the Hinata Hour. Also thank you Dragonbeast99 for the Kaze Zenshin idea.

**Kage Biju Presents: The Hinata Hour**

"Hello this the Pimp King and I be present all you reader a new episode in the Hinata Hour, The Lady Auction were the guys of the story bid for the cute and sexy girls in the story."shouted King as he appeared on set with all the girls in very large separate cages.

"The lines up are Hinata Hyuga, Lucy Diclonius, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and the Succubi Twins, Sakura Haruno, Reiko Zonbolt and Nyu Diclonius."shouted King as each one of the girls appear in the cage in bikinis which unfortunate for Tsunade is a very skimpy look bikini. Anko was in a cage with two green hair women who look like twins with bat like wings on there backs.

"Iruka you better buy back your wives or else."shout the three women at Iruka who look away sheepish while blushing while every single older men in the area though of one thing "Lucky teme".

"I going to start the bid for Lady Tsunade for $1000 dollar any takers."said King

"$2000"said Jiraiya with pervert grin on his face.

"Kurenji please buy so I don't have to with that pervert."begged Tsunade

"Those are very big milk shake I think say $2005."said Kurenji out load which Tsunade heard.

"$25,000."shouted Jiraiya

"Naruto if you buy me I make you Hokage."shouted Tsunade.

"No Naruto-kun please save me from Pimp King please."begged Hinata who Bikini is actually a white two piece.

"I bid for Hinata-chan for $100,000,000,000."said Naruto

"Hey Naruto you suppose to be sticking up for your teammate."complained Sakura who piss off that Naruto would rescue Hinata rather then his former teammate.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan as I Rock Lee shall bid for you." said Lee

"I rather be with Pimp King then be with you Lee."said Sakura

"Buggy-kun please save from this fate please."scream Nyu in a two piece bikini.

"I bid for Nyu for $5000.59"said Shino

"Kiba-kun please save me please."shouted Reiko

"I bid for Reiko for $6000."shouted Kiba

"I bid for my wives for 8,000,000."shouted Iruka as he did not what to get punish again by Anko and The Succubi Twins again as he remembered the last time it happen he couldn't stand up for months.

"Okay allow of you who place the highest bid come up and get your prize."said King as he unlock all the cages and allow the girls go to the person that bid for them and all the men paid Pimp king except Naruto.

"Okay Naruto so where is my money."asked King

"Here your payment. **Rasengan.**"shouted Naruto as he slam the spiraling sphere in King stomach launching him to the wall.

"Quick Hinata-chan let get his wallet."said Naruto as Hinata pat down King until she found what they were looking for.

"I found it Naruto-kun."said Hinata as they rush off the set and out the studio.

"So I finally bought the great Lady Tsunade oh can't wait for all the fu-ugh"Jiraiya was interrupted by Tsunade who punch him out of the studio.

"Pervert don't you have no shame."said Tsunade as she walk pass by Kakashi who was with both Lucy and Shizune who were both wearing two skimpy looking bikini as they both grab Kakashi and drag him into a room.

"Hey what are both you two doing."asked Kakashi in shock.

"We are just.."said Lucy

"Going to show how grateful we are to you Kakashi-kun."finished Shizune as they went into a room that said "Icha Icha room".

How did you like this Hinata Hour and I hope you all like this chapter as well.


	16. Rescue Wave Arc:Team Lucy vs Las Plagas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Also do not own joke of a old Marx Brother film.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Rescue Wave Arc:Team Lucy vs Las Plagas and Pandora

(**Somewhere in Wave Country October 16 12:00 A.M**.)

"Huh where am I at."muttered Sakura as she wakes up on top of a tree. She started to hear somebody calling out to her.

"Sakura get down from there."shouted the voice of Nyu.

"Aaaaah-ugh."screamed Sakura as she tries to move toward Nyu location but she falls out of the tree on land on Nyu who actually under it.

"Oh yeah I was on of a top tree just now wasn't I stupid me."mutter Sakura sheepish as look down at Nyu who did not look like a happy camper.

"Get your fat-ass off of me you billboard brow dumb-ass."shouted Nyu in anger as she threw Sakura off of her body and got back up. She then started to stretch her back and walk off.

"I never been so insulted in my whole life. How does Naruto and the others even put up with that girl for so long."though Sakura as she got up and followed after Nyu who wander into the woods.

"I wonder were Buggy-kun is at right now."thought Nyu as Sakura catches up with her.

(10 minute later)

Both of the two pink hair girl were still wandering around the woods until they came upon another group.

"Sis you here as well."said Nyu to the other group who were Lucy and Tenten.

"Yeah I can't believe I got suck into this mission along with you guys. I mean the only thing I got is Kakashi Rai-oh Scroll which he gave to me this morning right before he left on his mission and my Aka-Kouhi (Red Queen)."said Lucy as she pulled out a scroll that said "Aka-Kouhi" and she apply some blood to it. In a poof of smoke a modified sword with a weird grip on it and what looks like a vent running along side it appeared on Lucy back.

"So what do we do right now."asked Tenten as she pulls out a scroll and out of the poof of smoke was a staff.

"Well since I'm Jonin I think I should take charge of this little group and start looking for the others."said Lucy as she walk off into the woods along with the other girls as they follow her. They started talking with each other.

"So Tenten what your surname is anyway?"asked Nyu

"It Luckfield Tenten that what is my full name is."replied Tenten

"Wait aren't that the family that own a weapon shop in Konoha."asked Nyu

"Hai it is that same family but my father and mother went on there second honeymoon so I manning the shop for now."replied Tenten

"So Lucy do you know where we are."asked Sakura

"No I don't but if we find someone we can ask them where we are."replied Lucy as they all came out of the woods.

"Wait there is a house over there let check it out if someone there."said Lucy as they all ran toward the house. As they reach the house they see a man hoeing his garden. As they got closer they took notice that the gardened looks butchered.

"Who be gardening at this hour."though Lucy.

"Sir do you know where we are at because my friends and I are lost."asked Lucy to the man who just ignored her as he continues working on his destroyed garden.

"Uh sir we just what to know where we..."started Sakura except she was interrupted by the man when he turn around and swung his hoe at her. She fell backward as she avoided getting hit by the farming tool.

"**Vector Punch!!"**shouted Lucy as she send one of her vector as it smash right through the man body putting a hole through it killing him.

"Get them."as the girls heard shouts of more villagers as they see several rushing toward them armed with shovels and pitch forks. The girls were then force to defend themselves as the villager drew closer.

"**SoRaiton: SoRai Bureika(Twin Lightning Release:Twin Lightning Breaker)!!"**shouted both Lucy and Nyu as Lucy horns form a sphere of lightning in front of her before send it out while Nyu launch lightning from her fingertips as both lightning attack hit multiple villagers at once shocking them to death.

One of that villager rush at Sakura and trust his pitch fork forward but she duck underneath it and counterattack by sending chakra into her fist and she lash out. Her fist struck the villager in the face launching him toward the house at breakneck speed before he crash right through a support pillar of the house cause it to collapse on the ground crushing the last few villager that were standing underneath it.

"I can't believe I killed a innocent perso-ow"Sakura was interrupted when Lucy hit her on the head with her fist.

"What the hell you do tha-ow."Sakura was again interrupted by this time Nyu who smack her across the face.

"Okay what did I do to deserve such treatment!"shouted Sakura while Tenten just shake her head at how stupid those three were acting.

"You destroy the house and now we can't use the phone or radio that could be in there to call for help you baka."shouted both Lucy and Nyu at Sakura.

"Sorry I did not know about that."said Sakura with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Well no use crying over spilled milk let go and find another place."said Tenten as they all went past the destroyed house. As they approach a trail, Tenten spotted something.

"Wait everyone there something over there just a little bit ahead of us."said Tenten as approach carefully to the spot between two tree that were in the path and she took notice of a wire between the trees.

"It a tripwire trap that rigged with a high yield explosives on both side of the trees and I going to disarm them because it look like there no other way around them."said Tenten as she got to work on disarming one of the bombs.

"Well this might take a while."said Lucy

"There they are get them."as Team Lucy heard more shouts of villagers as they see a small horde of them coming up the mountain path.

"Okay let hold them off while Tenten disarm the explosives. Vector** Buster!!"**shouted Lucy as she send two vector hand out and they grab two villagers. She then command the vectors to face plant the villagers into the ground knocking them out. Sakura started punch and kick the villagers left and right as them started to surround until Nyu wielding a giant hammer started swing at the crowd sending several of them fly through the air and off the mountain trail.

"Nyu don't kill them just knock them out."shouted Sakura at Nyu.

"There something wrong with them if you did not notice that there eyes freaking glowing orange."Nyu shouted back at Sakura as them both punch a villager in the face. Lucy use Red Queen to slice the villagers weapons in half until one villagers came out her wielding a scythe which in her panic she cut off his head. But the headless body kept on moving when a long barbed tentacle erupted out of stump of neck and started flailing out.

"Aaaaaahhhhh"screamed both Lucy and Sakura at the sight of this unspeakable horror except Nyu just said one thing.

"That is so freaking cool I bet you Buggy-kun will love it."said Nyu at the sight of what she think is second most coolest thing in world since her meeting Shino.

"Okay it disable everyone.. holy shit what hell is that!!"screamed Tenten as she finish disabling the trap but she saw the creature and screamed at the sight of the creature.

"Let get hell out of here."shouted Lucy as grab her little sister and the team run off deeper into the mountain path.

"Sis I was going to catch it and give it to Buggy-kun as a present."shouted Nyu at her sister.

"Why the hell would you do that that make no sense at all."shouted Lucy

"Because Buggy-kun like bugs and I thought if I catch that thing maybe he take off his sunglasses so I can finally see his eyes."replied Nyu while blushing a little.

"Wait you mean to say you have a crush on Shino."said Sakura in shock

"So what wrong with that."replied Nyu in a piss off tone of voice.

"I mean he have bugs live inside his body."replied Sakura as she shivered at the though of it.

"So it does not make him a freak you shallow girl whose in love with a traitor emo prick."shouted Nyu in anger at how shallow Sakura thinks.

"Hey don't bring Sasuke-kun into this I just saying what you see in Shino you don't have to bite my head off."shouted Sakura back anger.

"I think he pretty cool and I happen to like bugs just to let you know."replied Nyu as they cross a bridge and started heading downward in the mountain path until they came across a weird area.

"There they are drop the boulder."as they heard a shout of villager before they heard a deep rumbling sound as they turn around before there eyes widen in shock and started running as fast as they can. What cause them to run was soon reveal as it show a massive boulder rolling down the path as they started running faster in hope of avoiding get crush.

"Oh shit keep on running girls or else we going to get crush."shouted Lucy as they see a small tunnel up ahead. They all ran into the tunnel just as the boulder crash right into it breaking on impact.

"Okay we are all safe and alive."said Tenten as she took notice of a ruby on the ground as ryo signs appeared in her eyes as she pick up the ruby.

"Okay everyone we just escape death two time and I found out my little sister has a crush on a boy on her team what else can happen."said Lucy as sound exhausted.

"What about all you try my homemade energy drink."Tenten said as she pulls out a several bottle with glowing blue liquid in it.

"Okay."the other three said as they took a drink out of Tenten homemade energy drink. As Sakura was drinking she hear something that sound like Sasuke.

"Sakura come and give me a little kiss."said Sasuke as he appeared in front of Sakura.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I know you will come back to me."said Sakura as she wrap her arms around Sasuke which she took notice he was smaller then her but she did not care about that as she french kiss. After a few moment Sakura open her eyes and she took notice she was not french kissing Sasuke but she was actually kissing Nyu who eyes was also open in shock as they both quickly separated and started spitting on the ground.

"You not Sasuke."shouted Sakura as she continue spitting on the ground in attempted to get rid of Nyu saliva which were in her mouth.

"You not Buggy-kun"shouted Nyu also.

"So can you please explain what was in those drink of your because I feel weird right now."asked Lucy as she have a faint blush on her face.

"I mix in a couple of berries including a fruit called the Succubi fruit. I then add some viper venom juice along with some passion fruits and some soda why did you ask about that."replied Tenten innocently as Lucy had a pale green face expression.

"Oh nothing out all."replied Lucy sheepish as she laugh oddly.

(50 minutes later.)

"Okay we all agreed that never happen."said Lucy as they were walking through the tunneling. As they exit the tunnel they came across a very small village. They see more of the infected villagers burning two ninja that had a hidden mist village emblem on there headband in the center of the village in a massive bonfire.

"Okay we just run into a sightly more bigger problem."said Lucy as she watch the villagers wander about and see some of them going to pass by there location.

"Okay everyone stay hidden and so we can go by undetected by those villagers."said Lucy as they all jump into a tree right outside the village as several of the infected villagers walk by.

"Intruders there are intruders in the villager we the Los Ganados host of the Las Plagas will not let you escape so we can give you to are master Rein-sama."shouted a villager in a watchtower who spotted them enter the tree as he fire his crossbow at them.

"Okay girls no holding back these monsters are going to try to kill us."shouted Lucy as she leap through the slash downward with Red Queen as she split a Los Ganados before she started revving up Red Queen as it started glowing a dark red color.

"**Ex Streak!!"**shouted Lucy as she started spinning forward with Red Queen surrounded by a spinning dome of fire as she crash into several villager slice them in half and burning the ones that survive alive.

"**Rock Smasher!!"**shouted Nyu as she jumps high into the air with her hammer rise above her head as she release several of her vectors at the villagers impaling some of them before she came crashing down with hammer crushing one underneath and sending others flying through the air.

"Take some this you parasites. **Beat Rush!!**"shouted Sakura as she started a combo of punches as she merciless pummel several infected villagers into the ground she grab one of them and proceed to knee in him in the face causing it to cave in.

"**Ame no Kunai(Rain of Kunai)!!"**shouted Tenten as she throws several scroll in the air before they release a rainstorm of kunai as they stab in several infected villagers. One of the Ganados went to a bell and started ringing it. Soon Bicano Angelo started swarming the except on of the Bicano Angelo look different it armor was slightly off with a skull design in it breastplate armor.

"**So these kunoichi are the ones causing such a ruckus."**said the Bicano Angelo with the skull design.

**"**Who the hell are you."shouted Lucy as she break the neck of one the infected villagers.

"**How rude of me my name is Pandora and these are the Bicano Angelo. We will be your destruction for today."**said Pandora as he send several Bicano Angelo after the team as they enter into a big free for all.

Sakura punch at one of the Bicano but it use it two wings like a shield as she was knock backward. Then the Bicano started revving up it lance before it rocketed forward like a missile as the lance release blue-green flame as it try to impale her on the lance. But she dodge out of the way and quickly gave a brutal roundhouse kick to it back as it crash it a wall.

"**PF001:Pride"**shouted Pandora as his arm transform into a pair of Gatling gun and four boxes of missiles appeared on his shoulder and legs. He then flew up in the air on his metal wings and started to rain down destruction upon the small village. Tenten pulled a giant shield and her,Sakura and Nyu hid behind the shield as the bullets bounce of it before they had to run when he fired the missiles at them but Lucy cut them down.

"**Hammertoss!!**"shouted Nyu as she poured chakra into her hammer and threw it with all her might at Pandora. It hit him hard knocking him out of the sky and into the ground hard. Tenten then charge forward wield a giant metal club and bash aside two Bicano Angelo as they crash into the wall. Then there armor glow as orbs of light escaped out of the armors. Sakura got up close and personal to Pandora and started punch him which in the process was hurting her knuckles as they started to bleed from hitting his armor.

"Here take some of this you teme!"shouted Tenten as she appeared in front of Pandora and started to bash him with the metal club.

"**PF013:Epidemic!"**shouted Pandora as he transform his arm into a bow-gun and started to fire explosives projectiles at Tenten who dodge out of the way.

"**Vector Crush!!"**shouted Nyu as she send out several vector hands and they crush the bow-gun arm off as black blood pour out.

"**Aaahhh you bitch. You pay for that."**screamed Pandora in pain from the lost of his right arm as he trust his left arm out.

"**PF262:Jealousy!!"**shouted Pandora as his left arm transform into a Gatling gun and she started spraying the area with bullets.

"**Streak!"**Lucy calmly said as she blurred past Pandora while she swing her sword cutting off the left arm in the process.

"**Aaaahhhh!!"**screamed Pandora as Lucy quickly pulled out the Rai-Oh scroll and broke the chain around it. She then apply some blood and slam the scroll into the ground as a poof of smoke appeared. Emerging out of the smoke was 8-foot tall man covered in head to toe in ninja armor and have a red scarf wrapped around his neck. There was a kanji that read "Rai-Oh" on his chest plate and several crystal that spark with lighting on his head armor,gauntlet and gr-eaves.

"**I finally free to fight again."**shouted the man.

"Rai-Oh do you think you can take down that demon as we handle the rest of them."asked Lucy

"Sure thing lady I will have him crying for his mother in no time."said Rai-Oh as he launch himself toward Pandora as he delivered a devastating kick that shattered some of the armor on Pandora.

"**Harken Impulse!"**shouted Rai-Oh as he kick the air in front of him as the gem on his leg armor release a purple pulse that quickly went into Pandora body that cut right through as he then smash his two gauntlet together causing the red gems on there to generated electricity as he then slam both into the ground sending lightning toward Pandora as it wraps around his body and pulls him closer.

"**Counter Break!"**shouted Rai-Oh as he jumps kick Pandora hard when the lightning pulling Pandora came close. He then jumps high up into the air and vents on side of his gr-eaves open up releasing chakra as speed downward toward Pandora who was weakly get off the ground.

"**I can't lose here I was just given a form to move around in. It not fair it can't end like this ****way!"**shouted Pandora as he tried to run away.

"**Life is not fair but you don't see me complaining about it. Rai Fall(Lightning Fall)!!**shouted Rai-Oh as he rider kicks Pandora with lightning infuse feet as his attack launch Pandora into the bell-tower causing it to collapse on it self.

"**Repent and let the lightning cleanse your damned soul."**said Rai-Oh as he turn around with his arm crossed and his scarf billowing in the wind as the bell-tower exploded in a fireball of lightning and fire as a orb of light float out of the wreckage.

"Okay all those freaky things are dead."said Nyu as the orb of light floated in front of her.

"Hey what is this thing."said Nyu as she reach out toward the orb and touch it. It suddenly went right into her body and she sending felt a whole lot of information be sent to her brain as a briefcase with a skull design appeared in her hand.

"What the heck is that thing attach to my little sister."screamed Lucy.

"**It Pandora true form a weapon with 666 different forms."**said Rai-Oh

"What are you some kind of summon?"asked Sakura.

"**Yes I am a type of summon. I'm spirit of a kumo-nin that Kakashi beat and I was turn into this upon my death."**said Rai-Oh as he walk away and everyone else followed in pursuit. It was 6'o clock in the morning already and they were hearing voices nearby a forest.

"Naruto-kun,Kiba-san and Reiko-chan I see a way out."as they heard the voice of Hinata Hyuga as she and the others appeared out of the woods. They spotted the group and quickly rush over to them.

"We finally found you guys. You won't believe what happen to us in those woods."said Naruto as he suddenly took notice of Rai-Oh.

"Who is that person with you guys."asked Naruto

"**Hello my name is Rai-Oh the Lord of Lightning former kumo-nin but know a summon spirited."said Rai-Oh as he took notice that Hinata back away from him and hid behind Naruto.**

**"Oh don't worry little Hyuga girl I a former kumo-nin and even if I was still alive and a kumo-nin still I won't harm I promise it goes against my code of honor."said Rai-Oh as Hinata relaxed.**

**"**Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm sorry about that I just a little afraid of kumo-nin since a incident when I was 3 years old."apologized Hinata as she feel ashamed of letting her fear almost take over.

**"Oh don't worry about it and all you little guys can call me Aniki(Bro)."**said Rai-Oh as he picks up both Hinata and Naruto and place them on his shoulders as they ride on his shoulder. They all started walking toward another village.

"So Buggy-kun is not with you guys either huh."said Nyu as she have a disappointed look on her face.

"Buggy-kun you mean Shino no he not here with us we though he was with you guys."replied Naruto who was on Rai-Oh right shoulder.

"So were can he be at then?"asked Nyu as they all sudden pass by Shino who was walking in the opposite direction but he turn around and follow them.

"Hello everyone I finally found you."spoke up Shino which cause the others to jump in surprise.

"Oh Shit."scream all of them in surprise.

"Buggy-kun you are alive and you won't believe what happen to the rest of else while you were missing."said Nyu as Pandora suddenly glow and send a orb of light into Hinata.

"What the heck did that little briefcase just do now."shouted Lucy in frustration.

"**I believe it just did the impossible for most Devil Arms it made two contract one with your sister and now another with Hinata Hyuga."**said Rai-Oh in awe.

"**This only happen rarely and I mean rarely from what I heard about Devil Arms."**said Rai-Oh

"So what does this mean Aniki-san?"asked Hinata

"**Just try summoning it by thinking in your mind."**said Rai-Oh as Hinata did just that as Pandora appeared in her hand except the color was different as it was in Nyu hand it was gunmetal color but now it in Hinata hand it changed into a combination of lavender, indigo and silver color.

"May have Pandora back please Hinata-chan."asked Nyu

"Hai here it is Nyu-chan."said Hinata as Pandora disappeared in a ball of light and reappeared in Nyu hand back in it original color.

"So what happen to all of you guys while I was missing."asked Shino as Tenten and Naruto started to tell him.

(2 story later told by Tenten and Naruto)

"So let me get this straight Nyu and Sakura kiss each other under the influence of your homemade energy drink."said Hinata from Rai-Oh left shoulder.

"Hai so please stop bring that up Hinata-chan."said both Nyu and Sakura clearly embarrassed. Sakura then suddenly went up to Hinata perform a brief medical jutsu as she examines the crystal on Hinata forehead.

"Well to just let you know there seem to be a second chakra network being formed and I can detect a heartbeat within that crystal which is weird none the less because crystal don't have a heart. How long was this crystal been on your forehead again?"asked Sakura as she was still being new to being a medic-nin.

"Since 8:00 P.M. last night."replied Hinata

"Well all I can say is let Lady Tsunade handle this when we get back Hinata-chan because I not really good enough to tell if this harmful to you or not."Sakura said as got to walking.

"Thank you Sakura-san."Hinata said as she still was sitting on Rai-Oh left shoulder as her crystal briefly turn lavender before turning back into a indigo color. Lucy was reading the journal that Naruto gave to her. Her eyes were widen in shock at what the journal told.

"Okay Naruto this journal here tells about that there several of these labs around the element countries and I believe I might have saw a abandon lab somewhere in between the border of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha borders.

"Did you went into the lab."asked both Naruto and Hinata.

"No because it just look abandon it didn't interested me at the time. But now with this information I can ask Lady Tsunade if we can send several team to investigate that lab."said Lucy as they enter a village that read "Nami Village". Except the village was completely abandon and destroyed. There were corpses of Nami villager everywhere. Most of them had hole-like wounds in there body suggest they been hit by something going at full speed. Some of the bodes look like a pack of sharks got to them. While others were decapitated and missing there heads. They soon see a huge group of unknown entity digging in the center of the village.

"_**Come on you Einst Tori dig faster the Einst Masame are making sure none of the villagers escape from the docks but you guys should pick up the pace so we can find the "special chakra". I mean what I heard from the others they already started there attack on Land of Kumo, Land of Mizu, Land of Bear and the Land of Waterfall already and received the "special chakra" that were over there."**_shouted Rein as she fire her howling rifle in the air hitting a little hawk killing it.

"_**Hai Rein-sama we will work faster**_"said all the Einst Tori as they continue digging in a very big hole in the ground.

"What are those things doing Lucy-sensei and Aniki."asked Naruto as both he and Hinata got off of Rai-Oh shoulders.

"**I really don't know what they are they not demon at least because I don't sense any demon chakra from them or youki."**replied Rai-Oh as Hinata also look them over with her Byakugan eye and deactivated as she finish looking.

"All there chakra are in a lavender color and it acting weird."said Hinata

"Weird how weird are there chakra acting."asked Lucy in curiosity.

"It seem to be gathering in those crystals that are on there armor and there weapons is actually apart of them by looks of it."said Hinata as they all suddenly hear a shift in the ground. They all look at a piece of rock that was shifting as it was lifted revealing a little boy and a old man.

"Inari and old man Tazuna both you two are still alive."said Naruto excited at the sight of two familiar face.

"Quickly come in here before they spot you."said Tazuna as Team ATX went inside the hole as the rock close up just as in the air a couple of Einst Tori flew over head as they were paroling.

"So what happen over here Mr. Tazuna."asked Lucy

"Well as you can see this country went straight to hell again. These being calling themselves Einst just appeared along with those demons out of nowhere and started attacking all the villages."said Tazuna as he wipe his forehead as he lead them to a large underground chamber with a lot of injured villagers who were being treated by Tsunami.

"They attack this village much more heavily then the others and a lot of villagers were killed when we started fighting back."said Tazuna as he sat down.

"Also these thing are looking for something."spoke up Sakura.

"Yes they were talking about some kind "special chakra" do you know what they are talking about."asked Lucy.

"I believe I know what they are talking about."replied Tazuna

"**So do you know what is then."**asked Rai-Oh

"It called the Orb of the Sea."said Tazuna

"Orb of the Sea?"repeated Hinata in confusion.

"It a ancient artifact that is said can control the very sea itself and also what heard anything that get nearby it are in power by a mysterious force as they held."

"So you saying they digging up a ancient weapon or something is what you are saying right."said Lucy as she try to understand the situation.

"I really don't know about that because it was just a fairy tale when I was a little boy but if it was real we are in deep trouble. So I asking you a favor can you please clear up the dock area of those Einst that are preventing us from leaving."asked Tazuna in a pleading voice.

"Those Einst can't be causing that much of trouble for you people to escape out of here right."said Lucy

"If we could we would have been long gone by now but there something else in the water beside those Einst that are swimming around and it already destroyed two barge already."said Tazuna

"Okay then Sakura and Tenten stay here and guard the villager. Everyone else come with me to the docks and we take care of these sea beasts."said Lucy as she got up and went to the entrance of the hidden bunker before stopping.

"Uh were is the docks at anyway."said Lucy sheepish as this cause everyone fall down into the floor anime style.

(1 hour later currently 7:00 A.M.)

They were at a massive docks that was nearby the sea as the Great Naruto Bridge was visible in the distance. Naruto, Hinata, Nyu holding Pandora and Lucy were getting into a speedboat and started speeding away on it. The others were on the docks trying to get a Yacht working again. When suddenly something something hit the little speedboat cause the anchor to go overboard.

"Nyu can you get the anchor back up so when can proceed with the plan of luring these thing away from the docks."said Lucy as Nyu started pulled the anchor except the rope got pulled out of her hand as more of rope went into the sea as something started dragging the boat. They then see a massive shape of something breaking through the surface of the ocean as a massive mutated form of that cross between a alligator and a salamander jump out of the ocean with the anchor in it mouth and land back in the ocean as the boat got forcefully dragged along by the massive mutate animal.

"Oh shit we have to go help them, work fast Shino."shouted Kiba at Shino when he see the speedboat get drag across the wave before he heard something speeding across the water.

"**Everyone get off the yacht now."**shouted Rai-Oh as they all got off the boats onto the docks as a massive sword cleave the yacht in half and jumping out of the water were numerous entity's. These entity look like human-like sharks wearing organic armor and have mouth full of razor sharp teeth. There arms had deadly claws and elbow fin blades. All cross there bodies were azure crystals that were glowing in a evil light as one of them holding a mega-saw sword step up.

"_**We are the Einst Masame(Once Demon Shark) and under order of Rein-sama we are to keep anyone from leave this island and feed them to De Lago(Lake Dweller)."**_said the Einst Masame as it swing it mega-saw sword as it stretch toward Kiba group as they all dodge out of the way.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu but next chapter is going to be my first underwater battle scene. And also I hope you all like the Sakura and Nyu joke scene because I know I do. And I hope you like Team Lucy vs Pandora fight. And can any of you guess the sword the sword that the Einst Masame was using at the end of the chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour. Also thank you Kaos and Magnus for the ideas of Pandora new weapons layout.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Sasuke and Fem Sasuke meet for the first time**

"Okay I will just ask Kage Biju when I can be on this Fanfic of his."muttered Sasuke as he walk toward the set. When he pass by a giant mirror that almost take entire hallway walls. He sudden notice that there was something weird about his reflection and he decided to go back and check on it.

"What the hell."muttered Sasuke quietly as he turn around the corner and see a female version of himself in the mirror.

"Okay I must be seeing things."though Sasuke in shock as he turn around again to look to see if the image was still there. To his shock she was still there she also wore the same shock expression that was on his face.

"Okay let see if you real which I hope not or just a prank."Sasuke said as he started to do handstand which the girl version of him was doing it perfectly in sync as well.

"Okay what about this."Sasuke said as he toke on Rock Lee Goken stance and started punching and kicking the air. But his female double was also doing it in sync as well.

"Okay this will do it."Sasuke as he started do a few posses which the double did perfectly. He then took off his shirt.

"Okay let see if you are a real girl."said Sasuke as he look his female image in front of him and he see a bra in the reflection.

"Okay it is a girl."Sasuke said a bit disturbed as he and his double put there shirt back on.

"Okay this last test will prove it a fake."Sasuke said as he perform fireball justu and he then quickly runs up the mirror and back flips off of it. But the reflection did all of it so perfectly in sync with him.

"This is amazing I got to tell Kage Biju about this."Sasuke said as he runs toward the set.

"Oh hello Sasuke what you doing here is about being in this Fanfic."Kage Biju said as he look at the last Uchiha.

"It not about that it something more important then that."said Sasuke as he quickly grabs Kage and takes him to the hall with the mirror.

"Look at this mirror."Sasuke said as he walks up in front of the mirror and there was no reflection at all. Sasuke started break-dancing and making a few gestures but there was still nothing there.

"There is no mirror here Sasuke and there never was in the first place."replied Kage as he looks at Sasuke like he was insane.

"That impossible here I show you."Sasuke said as he reaches towards the mirror except there was nothing there only a entrance to another hallway.

"Are you taking LSD, Angel Dust, Crack and or Weed."asked Kage Biju as he look at Sasuke like he was high or something.

"Hell no I been clean Sakura can even prove it and I did see a feminine version of himself in this mirror."Sasuke said as he look very shock at what Kage Biju was saying to him.

"I don't think you should be in this story if you are really this delusional."said Kage as he walks off back to the set.

"I will never be in the story now."cried Sasuke in tears as he run off into the opposite direction. Then the female Sasuke came back except she was accompany by a girl dress as Hinata.

"See here the mirror."said the Fem. Sasuke as she did the exact same thing what Sasuke was doing earlier.

"There is no mirror here Kuro and we need to go or else we be late to the anime convention."said the Hinata look-like as both she and Fem. Sasuke left to the anime convention.

"Wait for me."screamed the girl who was now revealed to be a fan-girl cos-playing as Sasuke but he will never know about that. Meanwhile with Sasuke.

"I tell you Hinata she was there but Kage Biju would not believe me."said Sasuke as he was with Sakura who both currently talking to Hinata who look piss off because Sasuke ruin her chance to talk to Naruto. As he just grab her shoulder to get her attention.

"**Don't touch me!"**screamed Hinata as she pimp slap Sasuke across the face and send him flying through the air as Sakura try to catch him but Sasuke hit Sakura right in her forehead knocking both her and him out like a light.

I hope you all like this chapter and this Hinata hour. Thank you DragonBeast


	17. Rescue Wave Arc End: De Lago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Also do not own the joke from Family guy.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Rescue Wave Arc End: De Lago and Forced Trip Home

Naruto group speedboat was being dragged around by De Lago as Lucy perform a Shunshin jutsu just before the boat crash into a floating tree as they all disappear in swirling leaf and reappeared at the docks just as the Einst Masame with the mega-saw sword whip the sword at Kiba group but Naruto group reappeared in front of the sword and both Naruto and Lucy block the blade with there swords. As they all split into different groups to fight the Einst Masame as they were soon join by Sakura and Tenten.

"What are both you two doing here I told you to protect the villagers."shouted Lucy as she block another strike from the sword wielding Einst Masame.

"We left when some those bird-like creatures started searching around the area it look like they can detect chakra but very limited because they chase after us once they spotted us before Tenten manage to kill them."replied Sakura as she punch one of the Einst Masame into a building causing it to collapse.

"So the villagers are safe."asked Lucy as she lash out with Red Queen causing a deep slash to appear on the sword wielding Einst chest crystal as it shifted to a blinking red light. She then decapitated it with flick of her sword as the now dead Einst drop it mega-saw sword which Tenten quickly grab and slice a Einst Masame in half but weird tendril came out of it body and reattach itself as it started attacking Tenten more furiously with it elbow blades.

"**PF007:Gluttony!!"**shouted Nyu as she transform Pandora into a bug-like snake familiar as it suddenly attach itself to a nearby Einst Masame and started to try to devour the Masame guts as the Masame struggle with the now transform Pandora.

"Ha eat his guts out Pandor-eeep."Nyu was interrupted as a Einst Masame tackled her into the water as it then proceed to try to drown Nyu as it started dragging her underwater.

"Nyu!!"shouted Shino which was a surprise to himself actually as he jumps into the water after the two in order to save Nyu from the creature. But the Masame grab Shino by the throat and started to choke him as it then wrap it clawed hands around Nyu throat as it started to choke the life out of them underwater as some of the sea water went into there mouth choking them further. Suddenly several Vector Arms came down into the water and grabbed on to both Shino and Nyu as the transform Pandora still in it bug-like snake form dive into the water and attach itself to the startle Einst Masame face before it started eating out it eyes as the water started to become clouded with lavender blood of the now dead Einst as out of the cloud was Pandora as it swim up to the surface licking it mouth as the Vector Arms pulled both Shino and Nyu out of the water.

"Thank you big sis for rescuing us."Nyu said as Pandora jumps into her arm before transforming back into it original form. Rai-Oh was in a big brawl with several of the Einst Masame as he grab one by the neck and proceed to shock it to death a he throws the now charged Einst at group that was rushing out of the water knocking them back them off the dock and back into the ocean. He then drop kick another one that came from behind shattering it skull.

Hinata was surrounded by a pack of Einst Masame. She started fighting with several of them with her Chakra-kenpo as she kick one with her chakra blade kick in the arm severing the limb. But the one she cut quickly regrew it severed arm. Several of the Einst where getting closer to Hinata and were preparing to bite her when she got rescued.

"I save you Hinata-chan!"shouted Naruto as he quickly grabs Hinata and they both proceed to dive into another speedboat that was in the harbor. The Masame started to dive in to the water to chase after them when Naruto started up the boat motor and dive the boat away from the Masame.

"Okay Hinata-chan we are safe they stop chasing after us."said Naruto as he slows down the boat.

"**Byakugan"**muttered Hinata as she activated her changed Kekkei Genkai as she see the Masame snickering about something as she turn her gaze downward toward the water as her enhanced vision detect something that was coming toward there boat. She pull a shuriken and threw it just as De Lago surface trying to eat them both. But De Lago went off course as the shuriken busted one of it eye.

"Okay what to do against that thing."Naruto said as he took notice of some harpoons and rope in the boat. He quickly grabbed the rope and tied it to one of harpoon and he throws the harpoon as it grapples onto De Lagos mouth as this started dragging the boat.

"Naruto-kun what are you?"asked Hinata as she think this is a bad choice latching onto De Lago as the boat continue to be drag around the harbor.

"I believe Hinata-chan that thing tail with the big sore on it is it weak spot."replied Naruto as he throw a kunai at De Lago tail earning a scream of pain from the creature.

"That is really good thinking Naruto-kun."said Hinata as she admires Naruto good judgment and quick thinking.

"I might not be smart as Shikamaru or Sakura but my gut instinct is what got me far in life and it never wrong."boasted Naruto as both them started throwing harpoon and kunai at De Lago tail earning more scream of pain from the creature. A Einst Masame jumps out of the water and slash the rope with it elbow bade before it started running across the water toward Naruto and Hinata boat as they both jump off as the Einst smash the boat with it bare fist.

"Damn now we are forced to use the "**Walk on Water no jutsu" **to continue our fight against that creature."Naruto said in frustration as both of them add chakra to there feet and started walking across the water surface as several Einst Masame appear also on top of the water surface and engage the two genin in combat. Naruto was swinging Rebellion around as he slice several Einst in half but they keep on coming. Hinata adopted her Chakra-kenpo stance as blade of chakra form on her hand as she stab at there crystals which her Byakugan eye told her that was there weak spot as the ones she stab drop dead. More kept on coming as Naruto and Hinata were also force to dodge out of the way as De Lago join the massive brawl as both of the two genin slowly become overwhelmed by the swarm of enemies. Two Einst lunge at them with there elbow blade ready to slice them in half.

"**Harken Impulse!!."**shouted Rai-Oh as two bolts of purple pulse hit the two Einst in the head causing there head to explode as Rai-Oh, Lucy, Nyu and the other joins the fight.

"Okay little sis we are going to take care of these Einst Masame."Lucy said as she beheaded one of the Einst with Red Queen.

"**PF001:Pride!!"**shouted Nyu as Pandora transformed into a power armor that had arm mounted Gatling gun and four missile pods on the shoulder and leg joint of the armor. As Nyu went into the armor and she started shooting at all the Einst in her line of sight as one try to claw at the armor but it claws just bounce off.

"You are going to die first."Nyu said as she grabs the Einst by the throat and threw him in the air while firing several shoulder missiles at it as they all collided exploding in a big fireball. As Nyu turn around and unleash a barrage of demonic bullets as she reduce several Einst to a bloody bits of meat.

Shino was sending out swarm of his kikiachu after several Einst. He then blocks one of the Masame as it try to cut him in half with it elbow blades by deflect it with the mega-saw sword that Tenten toss to him. He then slash right through the creature flesh as it lavender blood started flowing into the water. He then swing the mega saw sword as the blade extended outward like a whip as it slash right through several of the Einst that got caught by his bug swarm.

Rai-Oh was in another brawl with several Einst Masame as he started delivering bone shattering kicks. He then drop kick a Einst in the head knocking it underwater. He then punch one in the chest crystal with his lightning infused fist shattering the crystal as lavender blood mix with some kind sliver liquid leak out.

"Okay I can definitely knock this monster at the water with my fist."though Sakura as she looks for De Lago until she see it surface in front of her with mouth open threateningly.

"Holy shit look at the size of that thing and are those mouth tentacles."though Sakura as she back away from the creature as she has a developed deep fear of tentacle ever since Ino and her watch Kakashi secret stash of ero-anime DVD when he asked them to watch over his house one day which unfortunate for her she still have nightmares from it. So she did the only thing that came into her mind she pulled a tactical retreat in face of her biggest fear.

"**Ninpo:Weapon Chaos!!"**shouted Tenten as she started throwing multiple types of weapons at De Lago. But this only serve to enrage the beast further as none of her attacks came close to hitting it tail weak spot. It then charge through the water at top speed right at Tenten as she didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way as it open it mouth. Nyu jumped in front of Tenten and she proceeded to use her Vector Arms in stopping it and holding it mouth wide open.

**"**Everyone I think I found it weakest part of body. It's mouth is soft on the inside."shouted Nyu as before anyone can attack the now expose mouth it suddenly lunge forwarded and quickly swallowed Nyu alive.

**"Nyu!!**"screamed Lucy in complete panic at the sight of seeing her little sister getting eaten.

**"PF013:Epidemic!!"**shouted the voice of Nyu inside De Lago mouth as it was soon followed by sound of several explosion. De Lago cough up Nyu as smoke was coming out it mouth and some blood dripping from it mouth as the surf started turning red and purple from the blood of both De Lago and the Einst.

"Okay maybe if I grab onto this creature body then maybe I can take it down from there."though Naruto as he made a kage bunshin that threw him on De Lago side as it was still stunned and he proceed to stab Rebellion directly into De Lago side. This cause De Lago to dive underwater. It then begins to beat it sides against the ocean floor in a attempt to dislodge Naruto from it side. Naruto started hanging onto Rebellion for dear life as De Lago beat it side against some rock that scratch Naruto body. It continued on like this for a while until Naruto started realize that he running low on air as his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. De Lago could not stand hurting itself for so long. It sudden rise up at the surface jumping in the air screaming in pain and annoyance of not getting the little pest off it side as Naruto pulls Rebellion out and land on the water as he apply chakra to stand on the water surface as he quickly took in breath of fresh air.

"*Gasp* That was a very stupid thing I just pulled and It didn't do anything at all."Naruto said to himself as he took notice that De Lago was slowing down. He then found out the reason. De Lago was bleeding a whole lot from multiple scratches all of it body that it received from smashing it body across the ocean floor. But the last few Einst Masame jump up on De Lago body and started healing it damage body. But Rai-Oh and Reiko attack the Einst while there guard was down as Rai-Oh perform his Lightning Fall technique and crash into three of them killing them in the process while Reiko started slashing at the last one before she spinning around and bisected it in half.

"Okay you will be much easier to handle now."Tenten said as she start throwing kunai with paper bomb attach to them at De Lago as they exploded causing it to stop in it track from the suddenly increase in pain.

"Okay here I go!"shouted Sakura as she grab the stunned creature by the tail and started spinning around as she release the massive creature as it soar through the air toward Naruto who was making a Rasengan. Just as he was preparing to slam the attack against the head it turn it head around and swallowed Naruto in a single gulp.

"Naruto-kun!!"cried out Hinata as she runs after the creature.

"Wait Hinata-chan don't worry about it we all are going to get Naruto-bozu out of there right away." Nyu said as she chase after Hinata and De Lago. Meanwhile in De Lago stomach Naruto was trying very hard to find solid ground to stand on as he was swashed around in it stomach as he slowly being digested alive. De Lago gathered all it remain energy and charge at Lucy who was standing nearby the dock. As De Lago drew closer and started opening it mouth threateningly. Lucy suddenly jumps on top of it head and use her Vector Arms to grab a hold of De Lago mouth as she struggles to keep it open. Nyu also joined in by standing in-front of De Lago using her Vectors to hold open it mouth and keeping it mouth tentacles away from both her and Lucy as she bring Pandora up.

"There is one thing I hate the most is when something doesn't know when to die. **PF124: Hatred!!**"shouted Nyu as she transform Pandora into a triple barreled rocket launcher. She then aim at the insides of De Lago mouth as she press the trigger and started firing rockets down it mouth as it screams in pain as the rockets made contact with roof of the mouth as the mouth tentacles were either destroyed or burnt to a crisp from the explosion.

"I didn't blew up throat."Nyu said as she look at the damage she inflicted on De Lago and was disappointed that the rockets explosion didn't ripe open it throat which she hope make it cough up Naruto.

"**Gatsuuga!!**"shouted Kiba as the gauntlet appeared on his arm and legs as both he and Akamaru started spinning rapidly. Which the Gilgamesh gauntlet was also assisting as it spouted two drill like thruster on the gauntlet part of the armor as it suddenly increase Kiba rotation as they launch themselves at De Lago side and tail. Which Kiba hitting the sides with greater impact as it cause a massive gash to appear as blood started pouring into the water from the wound as Akamaru hit it tail causing blood to squirt out. As De Lago stop moving completely as it slowly started dying.

"**Give Naruto-kun back!!**"shouted Hinata in angry tears as she threw her Slash Ripper at De Lago tail. The Slash Ripper cut right through the tail as the severed tail sinks into the water. As the creature died from the extreme amount of blood loss. Hinata heard a voice coming from deep within the creature body.

" **Rasengan!!"**shouted Naruto as he burst through the corpse of De Lago with his spiraling sphere as the massive dead body sink under the surf.

"Naruto-kun you are alive."Hinata said as she cries tears of joy at the sight of person she care about is still alive. As they all reach dry land again. They started heading toward the area were they saw those Einst that were digging early. As they continued walking they all saw a great flash of sea-blue light. They were forced to close there eyes until the light show subsided. When they look they saw a massive whale-like demon as it float in front of a sea blue colored orb as several of the Einst Tori floated around the object.

"What hell is tha-ow..."Naruto was interrupted as he felt something small hit his stomach right where the Kyuubi seal was located at as he look down there was a little pebble laying on the ground and when he looked at his jumpsuit shirt there was a tiny hole in it. He and everyone else look up in the sky. There they see a Einst wearing a organic white and blue knight-like armor that had several of those crystals located on different part of it body. It six bat-like wings were flapping in the as it pointed it organic-looking double barrel rifle at Team ATX as it spoke in a female voice.

_**"So you ningens(humans) manage to kill off De Lago and the Einst Masame that I put around the harbor didn't you."**_asked Rein Weissritter as she looks at Team ATX with curiosity in her eyes.

**"**Yeah so what if we did and I like to know what the hell are you!"shouted Lucy

**"**_**Well since you asked so nicely. I give you your answer."**_Rein replied sarcastic

**"**_**My name is Rein Weissritter of the race known as the Einst."**_Rein said as she look at all the of them.

"**Are you some-kind demon."**asked Rai-Oh as he looks at the female Einst that was in front of him.

**"**_**No I am not a demon but something else entirely that you ningen brain will never understand and as you ningens say we are out of this world."**_Rein said as this cause Team ATX to become confuse by her choice of words. As they try to understand the meaning of her words. She suddenly appeared in front of Hinata who jump in surprise by her sudden appearance. Hinata quickly drew a single kunai.

**"**_**So this is the "Key" also known as Hinata Hyuga age 12, heiress of the proud Hyuga clan.**_"though Rein as she suddenly disappeared again in a black light in front of a now confuse Hinata and Naruto who was going to rush in to protect her. Rein then reappearing back in the air floating in a flash of white light.

**"**_**So it look like Einst Glied virus actually works and it look like she already develop her own little crystal-heart already from what I can tell from that moon-shape crystal that is now on her forehead.**_"though Rein

**"**Well I don't care who you are I'm going to kick your ass for attacking and slaughter all these people."shouted Naruto as he threw a pair of kunai at Rein which she just knock away with her Howling Rifle.

**"**_**You are a very bad boy and bad boys have to be punished. Howling Rifle Mode E.**_"Rein teasingly said as she fire a blast of purple energy from her howling rifle as she then disappeared and reappeared constantly while firing multiple blasts from her rifle until it literary look like there were hundreds of her shooting at once. Team ATX were dodging for there life as the purple energy rain down from the sky but for some weird reason none of the blast even came close to Hinata. Then the firing stop as Rein floated in the sky before waving her hand in front as it glows in a dark light. As Mr. Tazuna, his family and the survivors suddenly appeared in a flash of white light. As they all had a confused expression on there face.

"_**Well here your little prize and here is your going away gift to send you back where you all **__**came from."**_Rein said as she started making hand seals.

"Mr. Tazuna-san are you alright."asked Hinata

"Hai I am I just a little surprise that all."Tazuna said as he got up and dust himself. The villagers also stand up as while as they all begin to panic.

"Okay Hinata take Tazuna an..."Lucy suddenly stop talking as a dark vortex form above the group head as it's started sucking them all into it.

"Now go back to were you all came from because I don't have time to play around with you ningens. _**Jigenton:Jigen Bridge(Time/Space Release: Space Bridge)!!"**_shouted Rein as the vortex finish sucking up Team ATX and the villager before it disappeared in a flash of black light. As Rein float back to the floating orb that was surrounded by the Einst Tori and the Leviathan.

"_**Well I hope that blonde haired fox-whiskered brat like that Kusabi-Ishi that I implant in that seal of his when I threw that pebble at him but it might take a few days or weeks before it take effect of his mind because how small it is. So this is the source of the "special**_ _**chakra" the Orb of the Sea."**_Rein said as she along with all the Einst Tori, Leviathan and several remaining Angelo demons that arrived disappeared along with the Orb of the Sea in a spiraling vortex as several small blue orbs of light floated out of all the dead villagers body and went into the vortex as it closes up. Then the Land of Wave also disappeared as well when a bigger vortex appeared and suck the islands up into it. Just leaving a big spot in the ocean as the only thing left was the Great Naruto Bridge.

(Outside Konohagakure currently 10:00 A.M.)

Kakashi and Kurenai were coming back from there mission which was to destroy a very large nuke-nin base that was between the borders of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha Territory. But they were not alone in there return trip as they were accompanied by three people. The first one was a boy about Naruto age that looks exactly like Naruto except he had red hair and was wearing a red and black outfit with a blue jacket and was carrying a O-Katana.

The second one was a girl about Hinata age that looks exactly like the heiress except she had a pale blue skin color and snow white hair with pale blue-green eyes. She also have a pair of sharp fangs in her mouth. The Hinata look alike was wearing hooded winter kimono which would one consider odd because how hot is today and attach to her hips were a unique looking three part nun-chuck with those part of it looks like dogs claws.

The last person was a women about Shizune age but she was 9-ft tall with a dark tan skin tone, white colored hair and oddly glowing green eyes. She was dragging a massive flail behind her and she was wearing some kind of bulky green armor.

"Are we there yet?"asked the Naruto look alike.

"No, we are almost there Arashi just stay calm."replied Kakashi as they continue walking.

"Arashi-kun do you mind if I get a drink of your blood again I hungry."asked the Hinata look alike.

"You have to wait Yukina I believe Konoha hospital have a lot of blood pack that they can spare for you."Kurenai said to Yukina who had a disappointed look on her face.

"So were is this Konohagakure place is located at anyway." asked the dark skin women.

"It just few roads down and we'll be right at the gate in no time Ms uh what is name again."asked Kurenai sheepishly

"Ware koso wa Tsuki Doban(I am Tsuki Doban)."said Tsuki as Hinata suddenly land on Tsuki shoulder very much awake.

"What the hell Hinata what are you doing here."Kurenai said in shock as Hinata jump off of Tsuki shoulder and grab Yukina she then proceed to high tail it out there as like she was trying to get away from something.

"It look like that girl just run off with Yukina-chan. Hey stop."shouted Arashi as he runs after Hinata who stop a short mile away with Yukina who are both point upward in the sky. Kakashi and the others look upward and there eye started to widen.

"Aaaaaahhhhh look out below."screamed Lucy as she fell from the dark vortex as it spit the rest of Team ATX and the Nami Villager out. They soon crash into Kakashi group which most of them land in painful and awkward position. Which unfortunately for Kiba he found out the hard way that you can't do the splits on giant iron flail.

"My little Kiba is in serious pain."Kiba said in a high-pitch tone of voice as he hold on to his "treasures" in pain. Naruto he landed on Arashi back which knock both of them out. Rai-Oh elbowed drop Kakashi when he was falling out of the vortex.

"**That for killing me you silver hair-teme!"**shouted Rai-Oh as he got off the ground. Well everyone else were groaning in pain from the fall and landing on top of Tsuki armor cover body. Kurenai was buried under the huge pile of unconscious people.

"So does this kind of stuff happen all the time or just rare occasion."asked Yukina as she looks at Hinata and she develop a shock look on her face.

"No only if you get suck into a vortex."replied Hinata as she turn around and look at the person she save from getting crush to death. Hinata eyes started to widen as she took notice of appearance of the person before her.

"Why.."started Hinata

"Do you.."continued Yukina

" Look just.."continued Hinata

"Like me. Why do you look just like me!?."screamed both Hinata and Yukina at the same as they both took notice they both sound alike to which cause both of them to faint in shock.

"**I definitely going to need help in bring them all in the hospital."**Rai-Oh said as he look around and pick up Naruto and Hinata from the ground and started walking toward the gates of Konohagakure. Meanwhile the pile of unconscious people shifted revealing Tsuki who had a weird expression on her face.

"These people sure are weird. I mean I found both Yukina-chan and Arashi-kun nearby some kind of abandon laboratory between those three borders and now people falling out of the sky what will happen next."muttered Tsuki as she lifted her massive flail off the ground which cause Kiba to slide off of it in more pain she then attach it to her armor and she grab the unconscious form of Yukina and Arashi as she walks toward the Konoha gates as she was followed by Nyu and Lucy who use there Vector Arms to pick up everyone as they all head towards Konoha as the sun started going up in the sky.

**Author Notes**

Sorry for that cliffhanger no jutsu that left many of you confuse about who is Yukina, Arashi and Tsuki Doban. Also what do you think will happen to when the Kusabi-Ishi start taking affect of Naruto. What is the "Key" that the Einst are talking about well you have to keep reading to find out about that one. But the next few chapters will be fluff chapter to develop all these pairing that are currently in the story. Thank you Kaos and Magnus for the Pandora ideas. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Hinata Meets her Clone!?**

Hinata was facing a difficult problem right now on the set of the Hinata Hour. As she look at the source of her problem which was currently drinking another pack of medical blood?

"I can't believe I dealing with another look alike of me."muttered Hinata as she looks at the look alike who was sitting across from her. The look alike had a pale blue skin color, snow white hair and pair of pale blue green eyes. The look alike was also wearing hooded winter kimono and she was carrying a nun-chuck that had three parts.

"How are you drinking blood anyway?"asked Hinata as she was a bit disturbed by this display. As she see the look alike threw the now empty blood pack and reach out for another one as she grabs it out of a ice bucket. The look alike stared at Hinata.

"I have fangs in my mouth it helps with getting at blood in these blood packs and to let you know my name is Yukina."replied Yukina as she continue drinking blood out of the blood pack. Hinata started to get thirst herself so she reach behind herself and grab a bottle with glowing blue liquid in it. There was a label right on it that said "Tenten Energy Drink" there was another small label that said "Warning unfit for consumption may cause hallucination and other weird side effects.

"*Gulp* this green tea sure taste funny."Hinata said as Yukina pointed at something in her left hand. Hinata looked at her left hand took notice that she was not holding green tea but one of Tenten energy drink.

"Well what the worse that can happen."Hinata said as there was another warning on the label "For Einst or one that is part Einst to consume this drink the side effects are increase libido and or aggressive behavior."

(10 minutes later)

Naruto came in the on the Hinata Hour set with Arashi. As they both stop and look around at what happen to the set. The set look like a ice covered wasteland as there were ice crystal everywhere. There were only three audience members that were there seating down cheering about something. One was DragonBeast99 and the other was DarkElite24. The last one was Naruto Vixen.

"Come on start that cat-fight again it was getting interesting."shouted DarkElite24 as he whistled loudly.

"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me."cried DragonBeast99 as both of his legs was frozen.

"But I got to admit this is the greatest cat-fight ever."DragonBeast99 said as he took a ice pick and started breaking the ice with it.

"Go Hinata-chan show that girl what you got."shouted Naruto Vixen. As both Naruto and Arashi turn and look on the set. There was Hinata and Yukina both staring each other down as there clothing were ripped with some of Yukina kimono ripped and cut up from chakra. Hinata entire jacket and fishnet shirt was destroyed leaving her only in her bra.

"Uh Hinata-chan do you know what happen in here."asked Naruto as Hinata suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto as she press her body against his back. Naruto can actually feel her bra touching his back. He started sweating at the thought that were going through his head.

"So Naruto-kun do you like what you see."asked Hinata seductively as she whispered in his ears which cause Naruto to blush

"Uh Uh."Naruto tried to speak but his words were caught in his mouth.

"Never mind I will show you a whole lot more of me."Hinata said as she and Naruto vanish.

"Okay Yukina-chan can you please explain to me what just happen before I go rescue both Naruto and Hinata because I definitely know she not acting like herself right now."asked Arashi

"She accidentally drink some of Tenten energy drink."replied Yukina as she see Arashi digging through his jacket as he pulled out a tracking device.

"It a good thing I put a tracking chip in Naruto skull."Arashi said as he turn on the device and it display several dots on the little GPS map.

"I also put in several tracking chip in some squirrels, Rock Lee and Maito Gai as well. This is going to take awhile to find them."said Arashi in disappoint tone of voice as both he and Yukina rush off the set to save Hinata and Naruto but they wonder if Naruto what to be save or not.

I hope you all like this chapter and the Hinata Hour. Also DragonBeast99 should I make a part two of this Hinata Hour.


	18. Bonding Arc:Reiko and Nyu Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. Small crossover with Rosario+Vampire which I don't own.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Bonding Arc: Reiko and Nyu Bonds

(October 17 Konohagakure currently 8:00 A.M.)

At a dango shop some of the female members of Team ATX were eating dango over there. Reiko was busy thinking about something. She was confused about how to get closer to Kiba. So she went to her best friend Hinata for help because her other friend Nyu was showing the one known as Tsuki Doban around Konoha.

"Excuse me Hinata-chan but can I talk to you for a second."asked Reiko as Hinata was talking to Kurenai about something. Hinata turn around to look at Reiko as she finished eating her dango.

"Hai Reiko what is it that you need of me."asked Hinata as she came over and sat next to Reiko.

"Well Hinata I was wondering if you can help me be a bit more closer to Kiba-kun."asked Reiko shyly. Hinata thinks about this for a while. Until she look at Reiko eyes.

"I say go ask Kurenai-sensei I think she has some very good advice."replied Hinata as Reiko got up go look for Kurenai inside the dango shop. Another person sat next to Hinata. She turn around and took notice it her look alike Yukina.

"Hello Yukina-neechan I apologize about yesterday for fainting again in front of you."Hinata said to Yukina who she see drinking a bottle full of red liquid which Hinata know is blood. Just like she found out the hard way from yesterday which she finally realize Yukina will give the term pain in the neck a whole new meaning.

"I apologize for drinking blood in front of you without your consent Hinata-neechan."Yukina said as both she and Hinata remembered what happen yesterday in the hospital.

(Flashback no jutsu Yesterday at Hospital)

"Okay what Lady Tsunade just told me about Yukina that she a clone of me. But how is that possible at all I mean we both the same age that would mean someone would have gotten DNA of me before I was even born."though Hinata as she walks through the hallway of the hospital toward Yukina room.

"Also Lady Tsunade told me that Yukina only has 80 percent of my DNA and she has 10 percent one unknown DNA and another 10 percent of a type of Ice Maiden demon. This is really hard to believe but I will accept her for who she is anyway and well at least I got another sister out of this weird ordeal. But Lady Tsunade wouldn't tell me what was wrong with me when she perform a medical exam on me she just had a shock look on her face when she took my blood. Actually she wouldn't let me see the my blood that she took out."though Hinata as she reach Yukina room door and enter it.

"Hello Yukina-chan uh you don't mind me calling you neechan if that all right with you."asked Hinata to Yukina whose back was turn to her at that moment and it look like she was doing something.

"Sure if you don't mind me calling you neechan as well but why are you calling me that any."asked Yukina as it sound like she was talking with her mouth full or drinking something.

"Well do know you what you are Yukina-neechan."asked Hinata awkwardly as she does not know what to say about this kind of thing to Yukina.

"Yeah the one known as Lady Tsunade told me both me and Arashi are clone of you and a person name Naruto. Well I definitely don't know any more then what I already know because that is very little. I so confuse right now."replied Yukina as she turn around and it showed what she eating. She was drinking out of a blood pack as Hinata see her blood cover mouth.

**Thump**

"Why did she faint. Oh yeah now I remembered what Arashi-kun told me not to let people see me drink blood in front of them because it might disturbed them."Yukina said as she throw away the blood pack in the trash before she went to the bathroom and clean herself up. She then put Hinata on the hospital bed and wait for her to wake up.

(End Flashback no Jutsu)

"That no problem at all. I just got a little bit surprise that all you don't have to apologize for it."replied Hinata as she half-heartily laugh about the incident because she actually though Yukina was going to bite her in the neck right there when she finish the blood pack. But the most shocking thing is when her father came into that room and the first time she ever see him freak out when Yukina called him daddy when she ask who he is.

"Is daddy still all right because he did not look happy at all when he saw me."asked Yukina with a worried look as she remembered that encounter with Hiashi Hyuga and she though it be all right to call him daddy until he started freaking out and pass out on the floor.

"Yeah he calm down about that whole thing at least he was just surprise that all and it look like he was worrying about something ."replied Hinata as they both went back to eating there respected food.

Reiko found Kurenai talking to her friend Anko along with two green-hair women with bat-like wings growing out there that look like they could be twins and the two twins were wearing a set of green color kimono.

"So Anko I heard about your little misadventure in the Demon Realm and how you got yourself married to Iruka and two Succubus in that realm as well."Kurenai said as she looks at her friend with a rise eyebrow.

"Yeah you heard right about that. I finally caught Iruka at last but well I was having fun with him in these two room they came right in the room decided to join in on the fun."Anko said as she started blushing at the memories.

"Yeah my twin Loveless Aschen was the one that made the decision to join in on the fun and I never regret it."said one of the twins in a monotone tone of voice as she had a faint blush on her face.

"I agree with you sister Loveless Lamia but mother just had to come in and see us like that and force Iruka-kun to marry all us under a threat of being castrated."Aschen said as she eat a dango.

"Yelp I agree with you on that."replied both Lamia and Anko at the same time as Reiko chose that moment to speak.

"Excuse me Kurenai-sensei can speak with you in private for a second."asked Reiko

"Okay Reiko-chan."Kurenai said as she got off the table and both she and Reiko went outside to talk.

"Okay Reiko-chan what do you need have me."asked Kurenai kindly

"How do I get closer to a person I like Kurenai-sensei."asked Reiko

"Well the best thing that you can do Reiko-chan is try to spend more time with that person."Kurenai answered

"Kurenai-sensei what is the most romantic thing a guy could do for a girl."asked Reiko suddenly. As she was curious about it.

"Uh well."Kurenai tried to answer Reiko question. But a image in her memories of him taking her to a romantic dinner which lend both her and Asuma doing it doggy style back at his house came in to her mind.

"Well.."Kurenai again tried to answer. But this one she remember lend to a full blown night of loving and a very broken bed and torn cloths.

"Okay I have to think of something that does not lead to sex and I don't what to encourage Reiko and Hinata if she ever ask me for advice of this. Oh this is so hard what to think of."though Kurenai as she did not want Reiko to start think of sex. She then remembered one thing that did not lead to sex and she how this would satisfy Reiko.

"Okay one of the most romantic thing that my boyfriend did for me is after a long day of mission he would start rubbing my feet and you won't believe how romantic he was doing it."Kurenai said as she blush at that memory.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei for that helpful advice."Reiko said as she went back in inside and she went to the table where see Hinata and Yukina.

"Hey Hinata and hello who ever you are."Reiko said as she sit down at the table.

"My name is Yukina and very nice to meet you Reiko is it."replied Yukina as she shake Reiko hands.

"Nice to meet you to Yukina-chan. Anyway Hinata-chan this what Kurenai-sensei told me the most romantic thing a guy could do for a girl is a foot rub."Reiko said while blushing.

"Good luck trying to get Kiba-san to do anything for you. He acting way too immature when it come to this stuff and I think he will think that is below him and only for sissies."Hinata said as she did not what to see her friend get hope up.

"I wonder if it would been nice if Kiba-kun would have give me a foot-rub."though Reiko as gloom.

"Hey Hinata-chan what about you test that theory out with Naruto-san then."Reiko teasingly said to Hinata who started blushing.

"No thank you Reiko-chan I too ticklish."laughed Hinata as she remember when Naruto rubbed her foot and her blush started to become dark red.

"What about you just go for it Reiko-chan."Hinata said well still blushing.

"You are right I should just go do it."Reiko said as she left the shop in search of Kiba.

"Okay Yukina-neechan so do you what to look around the village after we eat."asked Hinata as she finish eating.

"Hai that will be okay and Arashi-kun is already with that Naruto Uzumaki person exploring around the village so I don't what to be by my self in that house that Hokage-sama assign to us."Yukina said as both she and Hinata left the shop and started walking around Konoha and taking in the sights.

It Reiko a few hour in her search for Kiba and started to become dark. Reiko soon found Kiba in the busy market area of Konohagakure. As she ran up to him she took notice that he holding something in his hand. She soon stop in front of him. She took notice that he was also dress down for the day off as well.

"Kiba-kun what are you doing."asked Reiko

"Well I buying groceries for my mother dinner for tonight."replied Kiba

"Can I help you with your shopping."asked Reiko timidly

"Yes you can Reiko and what about you come over my house and join my family for dinner."asked Kiba

"Hai."replied Reiko as she feels very good because he made that offer to her. They started looking for the food Kiba list. In a few minutes they were paying for the groceries and heading to Kiba house. Reiko and Kiba soon enter the house as they were both greeted by Kiba mom and sister.

"Hello mom and Hana do you think that Reiko can stay over for dinner."asked Kiba to his mother Tsume Inuzuka and his older sister Hana Inuzuka.

"Well Hello there Reiko you must be a Zonbolt am I right."asked Hana as she looks at Reiko.

"Hai I actually the heiress of the clan but just really my father Zenger Zonbolt who is still the current head of the clan and most my relative in that clan are from my mother and father side of the family."replied Reiko shyly.

"Oh you can stay here for dinner, your father and I were in the same team and it be so good to have his daughter over for dinner."replied Tsume

"Thank you Tsume-sama."Reiko said gratefully at Kiba mother kindness.

"But Kiba you and Reiko will have to go out and buy more food so that I can make a proper amount of serving for everyone of us."Tsume said as Kiba and Reiko leave the House to buy more food.

"That nothing but puppy love is what that girl Reiko have for Kiba and it won't last for long."said Hana as she watch Kiba and Reiko leave.

"I disagree with you on that Hana. I think that this will help Kiba grow up and I like Reiko a lot and I do hope that she truly goes place with Kiba down this road known as life."replied Tsume

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death Tenten and Neji Hyuga where searching for something. They continued looking around the area as the had permission from Anko to look around there.

"Are you sure that the two pendants you saw are around here."asked Neji as he was using his Byakugan to search for couple of pendant that Tenten saw during the Chunin Exam in this forest. He remember from her description of the pendants that one was in shape of a tiger and the other in the shape of a dragon. He definitely know it going take while to find these pendants so he brought some survival kit.

"Yeah I sure I saw those pendants nearby some weird small shrine in this forest. So if we find the shrine we will find those pendants."replied Tenten as they did not notice that they pass by a very small shrine with two pendent in it one in shape of white tiger and the other shape of azure dragon as both pendant glow in the dark.

Meanwhile back with Reiko and Kiba. They were walking with each other. Reiko start to ask Kiba about something that been bugging her.

"Kiba-kun where is your father at I though he be there with your family."asked Reiko which cause Kiba to stop walking.

"He is gone Reiko."replied Kiba in a sad tone of voice.

"Gomen Kiba-kun I did not know about that I really am sorry."apologize Reiko as she though she hurt Kiba feel by bring that up.

"It fine Reiko I not mad at you."Kiba said as he made a decision to talk to her about his father. And for some reason he just feels comfortable around and he really doesn't feel the need to show off in front of her.

"Well Reiko since you asked so nicely I can tell you what my dad was like."Kiba said as they were still walking toward the store.

"My dad was a ANBU black ops and he always goes on mission that were assign by the Third Hokage."Kiba said as Reiko listen to him.

"But he always had time to play with me and to with the family as well."Kiba said with a small smile

"He would always tell me about all his adventure when he was a Jonin."Kiba said in a happy tone of voice.

"But on the day of my birthday he went on a mission which was to check out a weird sighting between the borders of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha. But he never return since that day."Kiba said as he feel a overwhelming sadness came over but he refuse to cry in front of Reiko.

"Kiba-kun.."muttered Reiko with a look of concern on her face.

"But forget about that for now we are the market place so let go look for the those food."Kiba said as both he and Reiko went around look for extra of the food they need.

(30 minutes later)

Both Kiba and Reiko were walking back to Kiba house. As Reiko was walking behind Kiba somebody bump into her causing her to fall forward. As she fall forward she try reaching out for something but she did grab something. Her hands grope Kiba bottom.

"Am I with some kind of perverted girl!!"though Kiba in a panic as Reiko accidentally pinch him.

"I can't believe I touch Kiba-kun butt now might I some kind of pervert."though Reiko as she fainted which Kiba quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Might as well take her to my house so we can eat."Kiba said as he started walking home.

Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his ero-manga as he walking toward his house thinking about his meeting with Rai-Oh. He know Rai-Oh would still be mad about how he got killed by Kakashi. So Kakashi been look over his shoulder every once in the while to make sure Rai-Oh did not get the jump on him. He stop when he spotted something on the ground. As he drew closer he took notice it was a complete set of limited edition gold version of the Icha Icha Romance series that he could never find. He know he got Icha Icha Paradise series and some of Violence but never the Romance series.

"This must be my lucky day thank you Kami-sama."Kakashi said as pick up the set of books. But just before he got back up, Rai-Oh appeared out nowhere and kick Kakashi real hard sending him fly through the air toward the direction of the Konoha hot springs.

"**If my prediction is correct he going to land in the women side of baths right. Damn he still got hold of the books oh well at least there sealing waterproof plastic wrap." muttered **Rai-Oh as he walk away whistling as he went back exploring Konoha.

At the Hot spring women side Shizune was enjoying a relaxing hot bath with her friend Lucy as both them were just sitting in the water letting the stress wash away. They where both there because Lucy what to have a relaxing day off and she didn't had do with her little sister. Shizune well all the stress of working with Lady Hokage has finally got to her.

"Hey Shizune I heard from a source that you got a Kekkei Genkai?"asked Lucy as she was blushing when she look at Shizune nude body. She know she develop a weird crush on both her friend Shizune and Kakashi but she does not know what to say to either about.

"Yeah I do but it gets really annoying from time to time."replied Shizune as she to had a blush on her face because she was confuse about why she feel this way when she was either around Kakashi or Lucy.

"What is it called then."asked Lucy

"It called Psychodiver and it allow me to raise up a Nendou field around myself or make energy weapons with my mind."answered Shizune as she demonstrated it by creating a glowing green sword in her hands.

"Can I touch it."asked Lucy as she reach out to touch the the glowing green sword but Shizune quickly made it disappeared.

"Sorry can't let you touch it. It will explode if it made contract with something that not me."replied Shizune as they both suddenly hear something falling from the sky. They both look up just in time for Kakashi to land on both of them causing both of them to sandwich him between there surprise body's.

"Kakashi-kun!?"stuttered both women as they fainted from see him.

"Does this mean I had to take both of them back to my house until they wake up."Kakashi said as he made a kage bunshin and quickly dry and dress both Shizune and Lucy as both he and his bunshin carry them to back to his house.

"At least I got the Icha Icha Romance series and get to see Shizune and Lucy breast out of this weird ordeal. Did not know that they were both 34 C-cup."muttered Kakashi as he was carrying Shizune who was holding on to him tightly while she was unconscious.

Kiba just arrived at his house carrying Reiko. He put her down on the couch and went to his mother with the groceries as Reiko woke up. They soon at dinner. Just as the dinner was finish and Reiko was helping cleaning up the dishes. Kiba came up to her.

"Gomen Kiba-kun I didn't mean to grab your uh.."Reiko trying to apologize to Kiba as she did not to ruin her chance of getting closer to Kiba.

"It OK Reiko we both over reacted over something that was just a simply accident. So don't worry Reiko and really you are very nice girl."Kiba said to Reiko as she started blush and mumble something before passing out on the Kitchen floor.

"Mom Reiko just fainted on the floor what do I do."shouted Kiba

"I just put her in the guest room and call her parents."said Tsume as she went and pick up Reiko.

(Flashback like Dream no Jutsu)

Arashi woke up floating in a tube naked surrounded by cords in his body in a abandon lab. He punch the glass of the tube as it breaks spilling him on the floor. Then proceed to pulled cord out of his body. He then spotted a metal locker not far from his position as he made his way to it and smash his hand through the locker door ripping it off as he discard it on the side. Inside was a red and black outfit with a blue jacket stash away. And right next to it is a o-katana that said Yamato. Ten minutes later he was wearing the cloths and walking around the abandon lab.

"Were am I at. I know my name is Arashi from that name plate that was on the tube but that all I know."muttered Arashi as continued walking around the lab complex. He then smell something that had a faint trace of lavender and vanilla in it scent. He quickly followed that smell until he came across a room with a tube in the middle of the room. Inside the tube was a nude form of a pale-blue skin girl with snow white hair that look like a certain heiress floating inside some kind of silver looking liquid..

"Are you the one releasing that wonderful scent uh Yukina is it."asked Arashi as he look at the name plate on the tube. He then pick up a computer and threw the computer as it smash through the tube glass as Yukina spill out of the liquid as Arashi caught her still form. Which on reflex grab on to his body as she open her eyes revealing pale blue-green eyes.

"Hello my name is Arashi and your name is Yukina."Arashi said to Yukina as she was staring at his neck for a long period.

"Uh Yukina what are you staring-GYAAHH."shouted Arashi in pure pain as Yukina sank her fangs in neck.

(End Flashback like Dream)

Arashi woke up inside the house that Lady Tsunade assign to both him and Yukina. As he remember the day how both he and Yukina met inside that abandon lab known as Magus. And how they escape from that insane creepy lab with all those horrible monsters and weird army of look alike and creepy giant of a men that wear black that were trying to kill them in there. As he got up and went to wake up Yukina who he know probably sleeping in her Igloo by now which he also trying to figure out how she makes it in such a short amount of time and how come it never melts in this hot weather.

"Can't believe that both Yukina and I are clones. And that I got seventy percent of that Naruto Uzumaki DNA, twenty percent of a DNA of a red fox which actually explain why I got such a great sense of smell. The last ten percent of the DNA that they match was from a now dead fire demon called Garmraid."muttered Arashi as he check the calendar which show October 18.

Meanwhile Shino was walking through the street of Konoha. Which was slowly started to fill up with people as the morning sun rise. He actually thinking about something that was bugging him the past two days. It was about how he saved Nyu from being drowned by that Einst Masame.

"Why did I save her I mean I barely know her and I just did something that was totally reckless of me."muttered Shino as he decided to ask the guys which he know will all be gathering around nearby the Korean Barbecue today. So he went over there and started asking around.

"Well Shino-kun I believe it must be your youthful fire that burns to protect Nyu-chan."shouted Rock Lee as suddenly his sensei Maito Gai appeared.

"That is so true Lee-kun the youthful Shino must have been expressing his flames of youth."shouted Gai

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee-kun"

"Gai-sensei" as both Rock Lee and Maito Gai did a very manly hug which unfortunately Arashi who just walk in with Yukina got trap between the two as a sunset with a beach suddenly appeared in the background which cause everyone to look away or else be driven insane. Except Yukina was staring at the sunset.

"So kawaii."Yukina said as Arashi who was trap between the two started foaming at the mouth from the sheer weirdness of the whole thing.

"**Okay Shino this is what I think the reason why you did it little dude. Your in love with Nyu and that the facts."**Rai-Oh teased Shino as he was drinking a cup of coffee.

" No that is impossible. Love is only true in fairy tales and that is not meant for me. I am not worthy for any girl to fall in love with."Shino said negatively which cause some of the people to feel uncomfortable around.

"**Damn little dude you should just follow your heart man but if you going to be so negatively it about I don't know what to say then."**Rai-Oh said as he and most of the guys leave the res truant leaving only Shino, Yukina and the unconscious form of Arashi in there. Nyu suddenly came into the restaurant and spotted Shino sitting by himself.

"Hey Buggy-kun what are you doing today."ask Nyu as she went to his table.

"Nothing."replied Shino monotonously

"What about you hang out with me today. I mean I don't got nothing else to do for now."Nyu suddenly said.

"Uh!?"Shino hesitates at first as he doesn't feel prepared for this.

"Never mind you coming anyway."Nyu playfully said as she grabs Shino hand and they both left the restaurant Leaving only Yukina trying to revive a unconscious Arashi as she already dump a bucket of water on his face and it didn't wake him up.

"Sorry Arashi-kun but you force me to do this."Yukina said as she expose Arashi neck as she open her mouth her fangs right over his neck.

**Chuu**

"**GYAAAHHHH!!!"**screamed Arashi in pain as he wakes up.

"So Buggy-kun tell me about yourself."asked Nyu as she drags Shino across the village.

"Why are you doing this Nyu."asked Shino as Nyu suddenly stop.

"We are friends now and we should get to know each other better."Nyu said as she started walking again toward another part of the village. It soon noon as they continued there walk around the village until they stop by a curry stand.

"Let eat over here Buggy-kun."Nyu said as they both sit at the curry stand and order a plate of Thailand curry. Then Shino decided to talk to her.

"Well Nyu since earlier you ask about myself I will tell you. My name is Aburame Shino. My like are watching insects and my dislike are people stepping on bugs. My dreams is to breed the ultimate bug."Shino said as Nyu listen to him well she was eating her second plate of curry.

"Well Buggy-kun I can tell you about myself. My name is Diclonius Nyu second heiress of the Diclonius. My likes are watching butterfly,firefly, playing pranks and cooking. My dislike is when people judge other just by what they have or what they are and when people insult my cooking skills. My dream is to find true love and see a lot of cool places."Nyu said as she had a far off look on her face when she thinks about the true love part. She know the real reason she hanging out with Shino because she wants to get closer to him. But for now she just whats to be his friend. But both she and Shino are starting to feel happier with talking to each other. As they both pay for there lunch and started walking again.

Nyu continues to take Shino around the village which they pass by Naruto who was thinking of something. Shino tries to think of something to say to Nyu as a compliment. Before he can say anything Nyu suddenly stop. The reason was clear as she spot a fountain surrounded by various lovers in the Konoha park area.

"Hey Buggy-kun I got a great idea for a prank."Nyu said as both she and Shino made there way to the fountain.

"Nyu what are you doing."asked Shino as Nyu ignores him as she pass him a coin. Shino didn't understand this. As other couples were either busy making out or enjoying there time together nearby the fountain, Nyu had other plans as she took out a coin. She throws in the coin as it starts to fizz as it hit the bottom of the fountain.

"Buggy-kun quickly throw in your as well."Nyu said as Shino throw in his coin as it to started fizz as well.

"Okay quickly Buggy-kun run before it explode."Nyu said as she grabs Shino and they both run away from the fountain as foam shoot out of it covering all the other couples. As they stop a safe distance away.

"That was fun back there right Buggy-kun."Nyu said while laughing at her prank.

"What were you thinking Nyu, what would have happened if we got caught."scolded Shino at Nyu childish prank.

"Buggy-kun you need to loosen up."Nyu said as Shino feels insulted by that remark.

"What I mean Buggy-kun is that Hinata-chan has more of a personality than you; I mean she may be shy but at least she knows how to loosen up every once in the while. She also have a good time at the right moments to."Nyu said as this cause Shino to think.

"You were always in the back, having your hands in your pocket like some sort of silent creep behind some dark shade and you need to get out more and lighten up."Nyu said as she got a idea that could finally get her to see his eyes.

"First Buggy-kun you need to take off your glasses off for once."Nyu said as she walks up to Shino and reach out to grab his sunglasses but Shino stop her from doing it.

"*sign* Okay that is fine if you don't what me to take your sunglasses but I will make you assert yourself more."Nyu said

"I can't help being myself it the way I'm."Shino said

"You acting up tight again Buggy-kun."Nyu said as this cause Shino to gloom.

"But that not necessarily a bad thing Buggy-kun."Nyu said to Shino as he started to cheer up and feel complimented by Nyu remark.

"You really are a nice girl Nyu you know that and I really like you."Shino said as this cause Nyu to blush as she know he meant as a friend but soon or later she get him to admit liking her as more then a friend.

"Well Bye Buggy-kun and I hope we can hang out again."Nyu said as both Shino and her part ways.

"Can't believe I spent a whole day with Buggy-kun and I feel very happy."thought Nyu as she walks toward back to her clans compound.

"It might be a good idea to stick around with Nyu. She really is a lot of fun to be around with."thought Shino as he smile to himself as he walks back to his clan compound.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu. And I hope you like the KibaReiko and NyuShino fluff in this chapter because next chapter is going to contain NaruHina fluff. Also hope you like the clones Yukina and Arashi. And I hope you like the comedy in this chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Hinata meets her Clone part two: Tentacles**

"Okay this device that Arashi gave to me should tell me where Naruto and Hinata are at."muttered DragonBeast99 as he had a pair of new legs. He was following a signal that was getting stronger by the second. He soon stop in front of Hinata room as he sounds in there but they were not perverted sounds.

He open the door and came upon a sight that was truly weird to him. He see Hinata cos-playing as Mizore from Rosario+Vampire and Naruto was cos-playing as Dante from Devil May Cry 3. Then both look at DragonBeast99 as there was huge pile of cos-playing costume all over the room.

"Well at least I found you two and it look like you are not getting frisky with each other so let go back to the set then."DragonBeast99 said as both he and Hinata and Naruto still in the cos-play costume left to the set which Kage Biju was standing there holding a gold chainstaff.

"Here your reward DragonBeast99 for finding Naruto and Hinata a copy of Skorge Chainstaff which took me a while to make."Kage Biju said as he give the chainstaff to DragonBeast99 as both of them left the set leaving only Naruto, Hinata, Yukina, Arashi, Sakura and Nyu on the set.

"So Yukina you are clone of Hinata-chan that something new."Nyu said

"Yeah I'm a clone of Hinata-neechan."replied Yukina as she drinks a blood pack.

"It true she is a clone of me."Hinata said as she was sucking on her loli-pop. DragonBeast99 came back on set.

"Have any of you seen a my watch."DragonBeast99 said as suddenly a tentacle burst through the floor.

"Holy Shit it a tentacle run for your life."scream DragonBeast99 as he ran out the set and in the process found his watch.

"Aaaaaahhhhh look at the size of that thing don't let it near me."screamed Sakura as she fainted.

"Eeeep."as Hinata faint as a thousand very dirty and perverted images of her and Naruto doing perverted thing went through her head as she fainted in Naruto waiting arm.

"Am I suppose to be afraid of it or something."asked Yukina to Arashi who just stared at her with a blank look.

"Come to Mama!!"shouted Nyu as she bum rush the tentacle which started to cower in fear from Nyu as soon learn she was not afraid of it. It then flee back into the hole with Nyu in hot pursuit. As Rose Tiger came on set.

"I heard of girls fleeing terror of tentacles but this is the first time I see a tentacle fleeing in terror from a girl."Rose Tiger said well laughing to her self.

I hope you all like this chapter and the Hinata Hour idea. Thank you DragonBeast99 for the fluff ideas and thank you DarkElite24 for the Hinata Hour idea.


	19. Bonding Arc: NaruHina Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead. They own by there respect creator. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Disturbing scenes not for weak heart or stomach **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Bonding Arc: NaruHina bonds

(October 19 Hokage Tower 6:00 A.M.)

Lady Tsunade was very confuse about a lot of things right now. She was confuse about Hinata medical exam as again she did not find noting wrong with the girl three days ago. But she know something is wrong with Hinata because Tsunade know it not normal to have a moon-shape crystal on your forehead. The girl father Hiashi have been bugging her about the whole thing for the past two days and demanding to know what wrong with his daughter and about Yukina. Yukina and Arashi those two were a mystery that she know. She could not explain why those two clones of Hinata and Naruto were there.

But the way they been describing about a abandon laboratory between three border is something shocking. But what worries her is that they were inside that abandon lab for three months before getting out of there. The creatures they described in there which they both gave nicknames to Reapers, Regenerator, Iron Maiden, Machine Children, Hunter,Uroboros and Gilgamesh. She remembered the name Uroboros from the third great ninja war and she remember the victim of that creature how that thing consumed the flesh of any shinobi in sight. But she remember it last victim well as she remember what happen to Hyuga Kasumi.

She remembered how Kasumi became Uroboros as that thing went into her body and force her to attack her team. Tsunade remembered that horrible memory well because she knows that what broke Kurenji that day was when Hiashi was force to kill Kasumi because of that creature. She also known she should have done something when Kurenji started blaming Hiashi for Kasumi death. She also been receiving report about the status of other shinobi village and she was shock that the Hidden Waterfall village and Hidden Star village were both vanish off the face of the earth just like what happen to Wave Country. As she knows that the failure at Wave Country hit Team ATX pretty hard knowing that these being called Einst got the better of them. She also known that half of Kumo and Iwa are now destroyed by these mysterious Einst. If she known that becoming Hokage was going to cause these kind problem like this she would have never bet with Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade we got a weird chakra reading coming from two places."said a ANBU as he rush into the room. As this disturbed Tsunade out of trip down memory lane.

"Where are the two source coming from."asked Tsunade with a serious expression on her face.

"Well one of the weird chakra is coming from that abandon lab that those clone came from between the border of Iwa, Kumo and Konoha. The other one is coming from somewhere in Konoha."said the ANBU to a very shock Tsunade.

Meanwhile with Neji and Tenten they been trap in the forest for two days now and they already lost there survival kit when they came across some of the Forest of Death giant centipede which they quickly killed those giant bugs. They both stop nearby the same clearing with the small shrine over there but they didn't know the shrine was even there.

"Sorry Neji-kun it look like we might die in this forest from dehydration."said Tenten as she was extremely thirst.

"There had to be something to drink."said Neji

"Let me check one of my scroll."said Tenten as she pulled a scroll that said homemade energy drink. She unsealed it releasing two bottle of the glowing blue drink. She gave one to Neji while she drinks the other. As Neji was drinking the energy drink he started to feel funny as he shakes his head. He turn around and look at Tenten which he never took notice how beautifully she looks.

"I been such a fool to never take notice that you were in love with me Tenten."Neji suddenly said which causes Tenten to stop before she even took a sip from her drink.

"Wait why would Neji suddenly know that I was in love with him I never gave any hint unless it my energy drink. Oh shit one of the side effect kick in but this is a great way to finally get him to confess."thought Tenten as she looks at Neji with grin on her face.

"It is true Neji-kun I be in love with you for a while why else would I hang out with you even when you was in that phase about shouting out all that fate nonsense and when you hurt your cousin Hinata during the Chunin Exam because I care about you Neji.

"I'm literary left speechless from that confession and I just ignore you for the past months. I literary am a jackass am I."Neji said as he scratch the back of his head clearly embarrassed but also confuse where all this feeling for Tenten that he keep bottle up suddenly coming through but he was not complaining about it.

"So Neji-kun what do you always what to do with me. I mean you must have some feeling for me in that heart of yours."Tenten said in a playful tone.

"While I always imagine kissing you but never had the nerve to even act on it so I just put those feeling away."replied Neji as he suddenly felt Tenten plant her lips on his as she kiss in soft passion filled way as he soon return the kiss. As both Tenten and Neji were busy making out the little shrine started glowing until the two stop kissing as the blinding light continued to fill the small clearing until it subsided. The shrine was gone and they took notice they felt a little weight on there neck. As they look down on there neck they see two pendant hanging around there neck. The pendant Tenten was wearing had a symbol of a white tiger on it and the pendent Neji was wearing had the symbol of a azure dragon on it. They then suddenly hear a two female voice that surround the clearing.

"_You pass the test of Kohryuoh/Ryukohoh you will now be able to summon us when we are need by just fusing the pendent together and one of you call out are name for us to assume the form of the caller pendant."_said the disembodied voices as both Tenten and Neji look at each other before smirking.

"Do you what to continue what we left off or you what to take me out to lunch mister."Tenten teasingly said to Neji.

"I say lunch."Neji said as they both got off the ground and proceed to walk out of the Forest of Death.

"My Tenten Wonder Drink is a success."thought Tenten as she cringe on happily to her new boyfriend as Neji feels at peace with just being with Tenten and glad that he finally got his feeling out in the open.

Meanwhile at Konoha Yukina, Arashi and Tsuki were wandering around again as they still try to adjust to living in Konoha. Yukina already went to several cloths store already as she buy different type of kimonos including a battle kimono as well. Arashi was just carrying the cloths as he struggles with them. Tsuki she just taking in all the sight of this village before her as she continued dragging her massive flail around.

"So Yukina-chan are you finish buying cloths around here."asked Arashi as he struggle with the heavy load.

"Hai Arashi-kun I think of going back home and trying them all out."Yukina said as she look at her giant friend.

"Tsuki-chan do you mind being by yourself."asked Yukina as Tsuki just nodded her head. Yukina and Arashi went back to there house apartment as Tsuki just keep on walking.

"What to do."muttered Tsuki as she still new to Konoha as she just wandered around and pass by Kakashi and Rai-Oh who seem to be having a stare off.

"Okay Rai-Oh I apologize for killing you using the **Sennen Goroshi. **I should have just use the **Raikiri** on you but I was low on chakra so sue me."Kakashi said to Rai-Oh

"**Okay I forgive you for killing me and I apologize for causing trouble to you but still I wondering how in the world did you manage to seal a spirit in a scroll**."asked Rai-Oh as Kakashi suddenly had a confuse expression on his face.

"I really don't remember much I was so exhausted after that battle I must of perform sealing jutsu without know it."replied Kakashi sheepishly.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were walking toward the training ground. They were still little bit sad about failing that mission and couldn't save Wave Country. Naruto was glad that Inari and his family were still safe and what he found out they starting a carpenter shop. Hinata was actually worrying about why every medical exam show that she clean and nothing wrong with her. She already know that her father actually had a shock expression on his face when saw the crystal on her forehead and when he use the Byakugan to check the crystal. He informed her that it slowly creating a second set chakra network. But she was confuse about why he was not mad at her for failing a mission. She was so confuse about the change in her father behavior.

"He acting just like those time before mother die."thought Hinata as she remembered her father being kind toward her when she was younger and also shower her with love and fatherly affection before her mother death when her mother gave birth to Hanabi he then started pushing her away and calling her a failure. But now he slowly becoming his old self again which Hinata is actually hoping for.

"Hey Hinata-chan I just wondering if you really okay with training with me for today."asked Naruto

"I'm fine with it Naruto-kun."Hinata said as they reach the training ground and they both stop in front of a training dummy that look like Iron Country samurai that Hinata special order from Lucy to put in the training ground.

"Okay Hinata-chan what do you what to work on then."asked Naruto

"Well I want to try making a new attack with you Naruto-kun."Hinata said while blushing at the thought of it.

"Okay Hinata-chan but are you sure we can practice on this training dummy I mean it looks weak."Naruto said as Hinata started making hand signs until she started glowing not her regular blue chakra aura but a lavender aura and it went into the training dummy.

"Hey Hinata-chan what did you just do."asked Naruto as suddenly then training dummy started moving on it own as it glow with a lavender aura. It then draw it swords and went into a stance.

"Naruto-kun this is a combat training dummy and it different from regular training dummy is that I have to add some of my chakra into it to get it moving but after that it will be tougher to break. But I don't remember my chakra aura giving off a lavender color aura."Hinata as she was confuse about the whole thing.

"Okay what do we had to do."asked Naruto as Hinata whisper the details into his ear.

"Oh can you explain it to me again except with details."asked Naruto sheepishly as Hinata again explain to him.

( 1 hour later)

"Okay Naruto-kun do you understand what to do now."Hinata said to Naruto as there were diagrams laying around the training field with various child like drawing of a bunny and fox attacking the samurai training dummy from various angle. Sakura came on to the training and was punching a tree.

"Sure now I got it Hinata-chan now let get started on that technique."Naruto said as he made a familiar cross shape hand sign.

( 4 hour later)

Both Naruto and Hinata were exhausted as they were standing in the now destroyed training ground. The training ground was littered with thousands of kunai everywhere and in the center of the training ground lay the shattered remains of the samurai training dummy as the sign of chakra burn covering it metallic body and there was a hole in it chest armor and deep cuts in it. Also the dummy was covered in dented like something hard hit it. Naruto and Hinata both were touching as this cause both of them to start blushing like crazy. Hinata took notice there was a joy and relief in Naruto eyes.

"What is bothering you Naruto-kun."ask Hinata with concern in her voice.

"It kind of personal."Naruto said while looking away from her.

"You can tell me anything Naruto-kun I really do meant what I said that I will be there to help you back at the Sunflower field that day."Hinata said with concern in her voice.

"Okay during that moment when we touch hands and even that other time back in the sunflower field. I felt some sort of embrace from it and that really mean a lot to me."Naruto said

"Why"asked Hinata as she started to think that Naruto is emotionally starved.

"Well you know I was orphan for my whole life right Hinata-chan."Naruto said

"Hai Naruto-kun I know that."replied Hinata

"While growing up no one never shown affection toward me or even what to adopt me. To this day I still have a hard time with people."Naruto said as he did not want to tell Hinata about the Kyubi that seal inside him.

"You don't need to be alone Naruto-kun and you definitely shouldn't suffer like this all by your own."Hinata said while she comfort Naruto by giving him a hug.

"Thank you Hinata-chan that really means a lot."Naruto said as he feels a special kind of embrace when he touch Hinata and he really like the feeling.

"I really do feel something special from you Hinata-chan that feel right."Naruto said to Hinata who let go of him and started blushing in a deeper red color.

"Naruto come over here and help get rid of this bee hive."Sakura said as the tree she was practicing on was actually a hive for bees.

"Okay Sakura I will help you out."Naruto said as he walks over to the bee hive started whacking it with his sword.

"NO you baka you suppose to use smoke to chase away the bees you dumb-ass."screamed Sakura at Naruto who look down with a sad look on his face. This hurt Hinata who was watching this scene play out as Naruto finally gotten rid of the bee hive when he whack it hard send it flying away. He then left the training ground with a depress look on his face.

"Sakura-san you are one of the major cause in Naruto-kun feeling the way he does right now."thought Hinata a bit upset.

"You Sakura-san always hit Naruto-kun and abuse him but then you use him whenever you need him for something."Hinata said

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan."Sakura said as she did not understand what Hinata was saying to her.

"Naruto-kun has feeling to you know and maybe if you and other people consider them for second then maybe Naruto-kun won't always feel so bad about himself."scolded Hinata as she was getting upset with Sakura and that was actually a first for Hinata as she never gets upset. Sakura started to realized that Hinata was talking about and she started to feel real bad.

"I really feel bad right now what Hinata-chan just told me. At least there Hinata is there to speak on Naruto behalf if those two ever get together they would make the most cutest couple ever."thought Sakura happily as both she and Hinata left the training ground. Except Hinata got stop by Lucy who was holding a small scroll that said "Latooni Subota" on it.

"Here Hinata a little guardian summon for you."Lucy said as she prick Hinata finger and smear the blood on the scroll until it burst in smoke. Out of the smoke was fairy size fourteen year-old girls that were floating in the air. She had purple hair and blue eyes and was wearing a Gothic loli style dress. She also had small angel wings.

"Hello my name is Subota Latooni or you can just call me Lat."Latooni introduced herself to Hinata.

"Hello my name is Hyuga Hinata it nice to meet you."replied Hinata as Latooni float over to Hinata shoulder and sit on their.

"As you see Hinata-chan she is a guardian summon which is different from a regular summons and summon spirits is that she a tenshi fairy(angel fairy) and they make great scouts and excellent support fighter and healer. I also gave Naruto a similar type of guardian summon which is a incubus fairy. Which to my knowledge is a fairy size incubus.

"Won't it try to corrupt Naruto-kun."asked Hinata worrying about Naruto being corrupt by a fairy size incubus into being a pervert but secretly she didn't mind if Naruto was being perverted to her.

"Well it would try but that why I gave you Latooni to keep the incubus in it place."replied Lucy as Hinata just walk away with her new little guardian in toll to the Hyuga Compound.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy having a staring contest with his new little guardian. Which was currently fixing up a small little toy model of a samurai inside Naruto dirty apartment. It appeared to be a fairy size male with brown hair and black eye and wearing white,blue and red armor and had bat like wing coming out of his back.

"So your name is Ryusei Date."Naruto said as he look at Ryusei who little model was finished.

"Yeah that my name Date Ryusei, Incubus Fairy at your service."Ryusei said as he put the model away.

"Well I going to sleep if that all right with you."Naruto said as he went to bed as Ryusei just look at Naruto cloths drawer.

"Well I can just sleep in his sock draw."muttered Ryusei as he fly over to Naruto sock draw in struggle to open it do to his small size.

(Abandon Lab between the borders of Kumo,Iwa and Konoha currently 7:00 P.M.)

Einst Knochen was lost inside the massive laboratory as he came here with a sixty Einst Honemi looking for a "special chakra" signature that was inside this laboratory three days ago. But he currently lost fifty of his Honemi to some eight foot tall men in a black trench-coat who called himself Gilgamesh. All Knochen knew that they killed Gilgamesh on the first day. But for some weird reason they were attack again but a very much alive Gilgamesh on the second day which wipe out the rest of the Honemi.

"_**It physically impossible for someone dead to be still be alive I mean I stab him right through the heart and the next day he was up walking about and now impervious to my attacks.**_"muttered Knochen who duck behind a door way as a big group of pink hair girls that look like Sakura Haruno walk past by the door way all wielding different type of makeshift weapons.

"_**That was the second group of those being calling themselves Machine Children. Creepy pink hair look-like freaks those banshee shriek of there still made me feel dizzy."**_whispered Knochen as he sneak out of the room and crash into Einst Glied who walked around the corner.

_**"I finally found you Knochen do you know how long it took to find your chakra signature in this place I mean I came over here with a bunch of Einst Mund and already lost all of them to some black tentacles that came out of the walls."**_said Glied as she got up and help Knochen up as well.

_**"So do you know where the "special chakra" is at then and what is called."**_asked Knochen

_**"Yes it down at the tenth floor basement labs and it is called the Terminus Energy Chakra Core. But it protected by a something called Medius Locus and something else called Uroboros."**_Glied said as this draw a confuse look on Knochen face.

_**"What is there something on my face."asked Glied**_

_**"No I just what to know were you get your information from."**_asked Knochen

_**"I would tell you but then I had to kill you and have my evil way with your dead body so don't asked any question OK."**_Glied said cheerfully as this scares the living day light of Knochen as he cower in a corner away from his derange partner who seem to had no problem with just killing and violating his dead body if he annoyed her.

_**"Being sealed up must have definitely made Glied insane."**_whimpered Knochen as he cower in fear.

(October 20 Konohagakure currently 6'o clock)

Naruto wakes up to somebody knocking out his door. He got up and put his cloths on and answered the door. But all he see outside his apartment door is a big bowl full of breakfast ramen, some pancakes and a cinnamon roll. There was a note on the ground as he went to pick it up.

"Oh it from Hinata it say "To make you feel better Naruto-kun."as Naruto read off the note.

"How sweet of Hinata-chan to do that for me."Naruto said as he smile at Hinata kind gift to him as he made a kage bunshin and both pick up the breakfast that Hinata made for him. Around the corner of Naruto two story apartment complex was Hinata who was blush and started to smile when she heard what Naruto said of her kind gesture. Meanwhile at the Hokage office. Lady Tsunade was surround by several ANBU black ops.

"Okay ANBU I what you to find all the members of Team ATX, Haruno Sakura, Luckfield TenTen, Hyuga Neji, Diclonius Lucy, Yukina, Arashi, Shizune, Rai-Oh, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Doban Tsuki. And bring them to my office I have a mission for them." Tsunade ordered the ANBU as they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

(1 hour later)

Everyone was inside the Hokage office as Naruto and Hinata were standing together with there guardian familiars Ryusei Date and Latooni floating right beside them. Nyu was standing next to Shino talking to him. Reiko was standing next to Kiba and Akamaru. Rai-Oh was doing some workout. Kakashi was reading his new Icha Icha Romance with Lucy and Shizune standing beside him looking over his shoulder. Yukina was drinking out of a blood pack as Arashi and Tsuki were just standing there. Kurenai was standing right next to Tenten and Neji who talking with each other and blushing at the same time. Sakura just enter the room.

"Okay everyone stand up and pay attention."Tsunade said as everyone stand in line in front of her.

"Okay all you I have a very important mission for you. I what all of you to go to this abandon laboratory called Magus and search for a mysterious chakra signature that some of our ANBU detected."Tsunade said as she looks at them all before continuing.

"The lab is between the borders of Kumo,Iwa and our borders so you will all have to be careful not to let the Iwa or Kumo patrol spot you when you reach the lab."said Tsunade

"How are well going to get there."asked Kakashi lazily.

"While just for you information Yukina, Arashi and Tsuki came from that same general direction and they will be able to guide all of you over there."said Tsunade.

"Well there is one thing I got to say before we go on this mission. The lab is inside a swamp filled area which have a lot of crocodiles and a weird monster bat called Popokarmu."spoke up Arashi.

"What so dangerous about a giant bat I mean it be more afraid of else then we are of it."Sakura said.

"Well that would be for normal bats but this one came from the lab and it looks different from other bats."replied Arashi.

"how different."spoke up Latooni as she was sitting on Hinata head.

"Very different and freakishly weird."answered Arashi.

"Okay I want all of you to go right now."shouted Tsunade as Team ATX plus expanded members exit out of the Hokage office and went past the gates of Konoha into the forest in the direction of the borders of Kumo,Iwa and Konoha which is all know as the Swamp of No Return. There they will face there most greatest challenge yet and discover the most shocking secrets as well.

**Author Note **

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu. And I hope you all like the NaruHina fluff in this chapter because Next chapter is going to be start of the most shocking arc ever. Also how you like the small bit of information that I provide of what happen to Hyuga Kasumi, Kurenji girlfriend and how this led to what he is now. But wait there will be more back story on what happen between Hiashi and Kurenji. Also how did you like Hinata new familiar Latooni Subota who is a character from SRW series. Kaos and Magnus your OC is going to appear soon. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Why Succubi Don't Teach**

Lamia Umino former known as Lamia Loveless the Succubus was currently at the Ninja Academy taking place for her husband Iruka Umino as he was currently unable to move thank to her, Anko Umino and her sister Aschen Umino have a all night fun-fest of very hot passionate love making. Which cause the other three to be exhausted and sore. So here she is teaching in a class full eager young six and seven your boy and girls waiting to become genins.

"Okay class I will be your teacher for this entire year as your previous sensei who is my husband Iruka Umino won't be able to come and teacher you all."Lamia said as she stare at the who class of student and she took notice of two students she suppose to keep a eye on.

One of them being the second Hyuga Heiress seven year old Hyuga Hanabi. The other one the orphan seven year old Sarutobi Konohamaru. What she read on this chart that Iruka provided for her is that Konohamaru tease Hanabi a lot which Iruka came to conclusion is that Konohamaru have develop a crush on the girl. There also time with Hanabi acting very timid around him and some time bossy Konohamaru around.

"Okay class today we are going to discuss about Sex-Ed but first can any of you tell me what I am."asked Lamia as she know none them will answer it right.

"You are a Succubi a demoness of perversion and lust, you get energy from carnal desire of the flesh."replied Hanabi as this shocks Lamia.

"How did you know that and who told you about that."asked Lamia

"My father read me book about Succubi."replied Hanabi as she had a very shifty look in her eye saying otherwise.

"Lamia-sensei what is Carnal Desire of the Flesh mean."asked Konohamaru as this cause Lamia to sign.

"Well it is like this since this is Sex-Ed I might as well give you a unrated version of the Talk."replied Lamia as she pulled out a bunch of sock puppets, video tape that said Icha Icha Talk and series of other unmentionables as she started explaining to the kids.

Four hour later of watching Icha Icha Talk and explaining the birds and the bees. All the kids had a far off look on there face as they all refuse to stare at each except for Hanabi had her Byakugan activated and was currently staring at Konohamaru crotch region with a big blush on her face.

"Okay are all of you satisfied with my version of the talk because I know your parent paid me to tell you all this. Anyway tomorrow we be discussing on how to tell the difference between a Human and Demon."said Lamia as she giggle to herself as she see Hanabi staring at Konohamaru with her Byakugan eye activated.

Hope you all like this NaruHina fluff chapter and the Hinata Hour Omake which actually happen in the story. And thank you Kaos and Magnus and DragonBeast99 with helping me with this chapter.


	20. Team ATX vs Slime Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh he belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Blood and Gore. High Level of Innuendo. Also beginning of Sakura bashing. Also Sasuke Bashing and some Karin Bashing.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Team ATX vs Slime Girls

(Two Day Later currently October 22 currently near by the borders 4:00 A.M.)

Two figures are seen standing on top of a abandon laboratory roof. One of the figure was a silver hair girl that look like Reiko except she was wearing armor with drills on the shoulder part of the armor. She was also wearing a mask on her face that cover top half of it she also had blue skin tone. Standing next to her was a boy that look like a feral version of Kiba except he was wearing a black military pants and black combat boots. He was not wearing a shirt as it show off his developed muscle. He was standing at 7ft tall and his hair was a black with red mix in to it.

"Do you ever wonder why we standing guard over this place Ymir Lilith."ask the Kiba clone.

"No I never wonder why we standing guard over this place Fenrir-kun."replied Lilith as she had a bore expression on her masked face.

"Do you think that the Popokarimu is hunting again."asked Fenrir as they suddenly heard a terror filled scream and a beastly roar. The scream was soon silence.

"Yeah I think it is hunting again I wonder do you think those Slimes are still around."replied Lilith as she just what to be free but she was struck guarding this place because Uroboros would have escape.

Meanwhile somewhere in the swamp a brunch of air-boat where fleeing from something. The pilots of the air-boats were Oto-nin that were sent by Orochimaru to look for the Chakra signature but upon arriving in this swamp they been attack by Kumo-nin patrol. Then half of there force got wipe by some-kind of mutant bat that look like a cross between a silkworm and a giant four winged bat as that thing devour some of the Oto-nin before they decided to hijack several Kumo-nin air-boats. They were still fleeing from the giant mutant bat when it gave up chasing after them.

"Finally that thing finally gave up on us."said one of the Oto-nin as he made the boat move forward as the others follow. But they were soon stop by what look like a blockade of fallen trees.

"How the hell did these trees got here."said the Oto-nin in frustration as he and the rest of the Oto-nin got off the air-boats and walk on water toward the fallen trees in order to clear a path. But looking at them from surface of the murky water was a a bunch of different color slime that slowly started heading toward the

Meanwhile it was six o'clock in the morning and Hinata and Reiko was taking a hot-spring bath earlier before everyone else gets up. She look at her developed body as she had C-cup breast and she feel sightly embarrassed that she was only beside one Reiko with body developing this early and the reason she wore the cloths like her heavy jacket. She found out that Reiko is slightly embarrassed as while when she found out her body was developing fast for her age. And that explain the reason why she wore the same clothing as Hinata and because Nyu like to tease Reiko a lot.

"What you do to get them like that."asked Reiko suddenly which cause Hinata to blush

"Well I just eat the right food and drinking milk."explained Hinata as she is clearly embarrassed.

"Same here except your breast are a much bigger then mine are."muttered Reiko as both Reiko and Hinata have both have C-cup size but Reiko took notice that Hinata was much more bigger then hers.

"Let finish our bath before Nyu wakes up."Reiko said as both she and Hinata got out of the Hot-springs and wrap towels around themselves and went inside the abandon Nuke-nin base and got dress up quickly as Latooni float pass them carrying a towel.

"Hello Latooni did you sleep well last night."asked Hinata

"Yes Hinata-chan I did."replied Latooni as enter the Hot-springs as the other girls of Team ATX were also waking up and heading to the Hot-springs as Hinata and Reiko went inside the building and started cooking breakfast.

Yukina was taking a bath in the hot-springs right next to Sakura. Yukina was really starting to dislike Sakura because throughout the whole trip to this place she just been questioning all of Arashi direction. Sure she know Sakura is the med-nin in training but really why I shes on Arashi case most of the time.

"She even stop me from drinking Arashi-kun blood and made me drink some-kind of health drink that Tenten made. Really that thing tasted horrible."muttered Yukina darkly as she just stared at Sakura neck as she see blood pumping through the veins.

"So Tsuki where are you from anyway."asked Shizune as she was busy washing Nyu hair.

"I from Iwa country which you will not believe how dry that place is it like a wasteland."replied Tsuki as she scrubbing her back.

"It must be very boring place isn't it."Lucy said as she was currently staring at Shizune breast without her knowing.

"Yeah it is so I took up monster study."replied Tsuki

"Monster Study!?"replied all the girls with a confused expression on there face.

"Yeah I study different type of monster and demons. And one of the monster I study is called the Slime Girls."replied Tsuki

"Slime Girl!?"Sakura said as Yukina move closer to Sakura while still staring at her neck.

"Yes Slime Girl I will tell you the rest of it later but I think you going to experience extreme discomfort right about now."replied Tsuki in a bored tone as she see Yukina open her mouth revealing fangs.

"Huh."was Sakura only answered as Yukina lunged toward her neck.

**CHUU**

"**GHAAAAA my neck. Get her off of me!!"**screamed Sakura in pure pain as Yukina was drinking her blood.

"Well we did warn you to let her drink Arashi blood or there be consequences."replied Nyu as everyone try to dislodge Yukina who had a good grip on Sakura body.

(10 minute later)

"Sorry about that Sakura-san I lost control of myself and try getting blood from the nearest source which was your neck."Yukina said to a Sakura who had bandage around her neck

"I apologize to for not letting you drink Arashi blood and making you drink Tenten energy health drink for the past two days."replied Sakura as she now learn not to change Yukina feeding habit as it will have painful consequence that are really a pain in the neck to handle.

"So could someone please explain what was all that screaming that woke all of us up."asked a slightly sleepy Naruto with Ryusei still sleeping on his head as all the boy were awake but still sleepy.

"Well it seem that Yukina-neechan try drinking Sakura-san blood."replied Hinata who was the one to bandage Sakura neck.

"Told you Sakura-baka that you had to let her drink my blood or else she was going to lose herself to blood-lust. But know you didn't listen to me and think it was unhealthy for Yukina to drink blood now you reap what sow."Arashi said to a very red face Sakura.

"Drama aside how far are we to the swamp."asked Kakashi as he sitting in front of a large breakfast platter that Hinata and Reiko made for everyone and put in front of them.

"Well this map I made will show how far we are from it."Arashi said as he pulled out a map which show they were little far always from the swamp and lab. It also show circle that said checkpoint.

"Before I tell you all this let eat first."Arashi just as they all heard a fork being put down which cause everyone to look at Kakashi and his now empty plate.

"Well I finish eating already."Kakashi said as he eye smile.

"How the hell did he eat so fast and dammit I what to see his face."were the though of everyone except Shizune and Lucy who had a blush on there face because they were the only one not pay attention to Arashi map at the time and saw Kakashi face without the mask which in there opinion is handsome.

(one hour later near by first Kumo checkpoint on in the between the borders mountain range.)

Team Samui a Kumo genin team consisted of thirteen year old Samui a blond hair, pale skin big chest kunoichi, thirteen year old Omoi a dark skin, sliver hair shinobi with a lollipop in his mouth and Karui a dark-skin red head kunoichi Samui had a cold expression on her face as she was standing at the checkpoint that Kumo establish to make sure Konoha nin don't sneak though the border. She took notice something that was usual to her. She see a orange fox walk up close to her holding a little ball being followed by a lavender rabbit. She continue staring at the fox as it deposited the ball at her feet before walking off being followed by the lavender rabbit. She reach down and pick up the ball.

"That is severely odd."muttered the big breast genin as the ball release a cloud of pink smoke that she accidental inhale causing her face to develop a blush as Omoi came out and also inhaled the smoke.

"Hey Samui are you alright you kind of red."asked Omoi to his female teammate as she just stare at him with increasing blush. Before she suddenly tackle him and started making out with him which he was returning the favor. Suddenly Team ATX ran past the outpost while the two genin were making out. In the distance as they meet up with the lavender and orange fox which disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing to be Hinata and Naruto.

"Shizune-neechan what just happen back there."asked Naruto as everyone else what to know what was that back there.

"I asked Lamia to make a bomb that would release a could of what she call lust vapor which inhaled make the person lose themselves in there lust."replied Shizune as they all went forward a couple miles until they past by several destroyed outpost which had gore everywhere and they see a something eating a body of a Iwa nin. It look like a cross between a giant four winged bat and a silkworm as it continued to feast on the corpses.

"What the heck is that thing it not natural I mean it tail looks like a silk worm tail and it has pincer on the end of it."Kurenai said as she looks at the thing in disgust.

"That thing should not even exist it look like some kind of Hybrid of a mammal and insect."Shino said

"That is Popokarimu and that is the reason I said it not a normal bat."Arashi said

"What do we about it if we fight it we might draw attention to the patroling nin around this area."muttered Kakashi as Reiko unsheathed her sword. In a swift movement she seemed to be caressing the edge of the blade. Then in a lightning fast motion she moved the tip of the blade toward the mutated abomination without loosing her grip on the sword.

"**Denkousekka Giri(Light-speed Slash)!!!"**shouted Reiko as the result were instantaneous. As Popokarimu suddenly erupted in a fountain of blood and yellow liquid as it was cut in half by a invisible vacuum blade of air that was going faster then light as the outpost behind it got cut in half as well. Reiko then re-sheath her Zankantou as she walk forward.

"What the hell just happen all I saw was Reiko caress her sword before moving it lightning speed and suddenly that mutant bat is cut in half."shouted Sakura

"She is a Zonbolt who all posses truly mad sword skill and if you think that is amazing you should see her father Zenger Zonbolt or some people call him Sanger Zonbolt the Sword that Cleaves through Evil."Kakashi said as they all proceed to walk toward the swamp area which were more miles away.

(two hour later)

As Team ATX was getting closer to the lab, they were speeding up as they were already annoyed by all the trouble up to this point. Which the last outpost they had to get past was a black Kumo-nin name Killer Bee who challenge them in a rapping contest which surprisingly Hinata won. But they were all annoyed about the way that man talked which was a constant rapping.

"There is only the swamp in our way, but we had to be VERY careful once we get there!"Arashi said but many of the members, like Sakura, Kakashi and Lucy were more than eager to get to the lab already so they paid little attention to Arashi warning. As the swamp came into view.

"There the swamp! Just a little more to go!"Sakura shouted as she was ready to race to the cursed place.

"Sakura! Didn't you hear Arashi? We must be careful around here!"Kurenai replied knowing that it was better safe then sorry.

"What can he know anyway, he looks like Naruto, so he must be like Naruto, I bet you 500 ryo that Yukina was carrying him most of the way!"Sakura kept shouting just as Team ATX enter the swamp.

Yukina almost allowed Sakura to take another step but decided to be merciful to the one she think might be a offspring of a banshee. So she grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt.

"In the first place Sakura-baka, he was carrying me, in second place he is like Naruto, proof of that is that none of them tried step into the swamp blindly and third..."Yukina pointed just ahead of where Sakura was going before Yukina stop her. There was some-kind of slimes that were moving lazily over the water. Which cause Sakura to react.

"GHAAAAAAAA!!!!! Gross!!!!"Sakura shrieked and this got the attention of the slime which move toward there direction.

"Stupid Banshee, you couldn't stay quiet could you?"to the surprise of everyone, Neji was the one to reprimand Sakura. As the slime draw closer.

"Kakashi! Be careful the slimes may be poisonous!"Shizune warned the sharingan user however something seemed to change among the slimes.

They started to take shape, slightly rising from the ground, little by little they formed bodies, female bodies, suddenly they spoke.

"Did you hear, I heard that one of them is called 'Cockashi'!", "Yes! He must be special!", "I want to ride him first!", "No!, I want his first shot!", "And I want to drain him completely!" as the slimes started to speak to each other uncaring of being heard by the shinobies who were all sharing blushes.

"What are they talking about."asked Ryusei innocently as this cause everyone in Team ATX to face faulted.

"I'll explain it to you later."Latooni replied, while mentally adding "And someone was worrying about him corrupting Naruto..."

"Don't worry that much, those sex-crazed sluts are slow as long as we stay away from them and their pheromones, no males would be lost."Tsuki explained with a casual tone that the other girls on the team didn't like.

"Um... what is that about those phenomones?" asked Naruto

"It's called pheromones and is a chemical compound that drives the men with sexual urges. Arashi-kun is unaffected due to his natural heat, I don't know about the others."Yukina explained to Naruto as Lucy started to look around.

"Oh Crap! We'll have to fight are way out!"Lucy stated during all the discussion the slime girls got the chance to get close enough to trap and surround the team.

"Get a taste of a this**"**spoke the slime girls as suddenly a pink mist surround Team ATX and a few shinobi were affected by it.

"Kakashi-kun!"Lucy and Shizune shouted as the sharingan user looked drunk.

"Buggy-kun! Are you OK?!" asked Nyu as she got of hold of Shino who was knelt down.

"I'll be ok, my cleaner insects are having trouble with this toxin, but I can restrain myself."Shino replied as felt a weird urge which was getting stronger as Nyu hold him.

"Kiba-kun!"Reiko shouted, Kiba enhanced sense of smell was a weakness this time, he was at the bridge of insanity so he decided to hold onto the closet one he liked and while in the past years that would have been Hinata who he use to have a crush on until he decide to be a big brother to her. But today he showed that Reiko was very important to him so he hugged her holding on for dear sanity.

However, neither Naruto, Neji, Ryusei or Rai-Oh were affected as well as the females.

Damn it! We'll have to clear the area before advancing! Shizune, Reiko, Lucy, Nyu and Sakura take care of the ones that are affected by this mist, the rest of us will clear the path!"Kurenai ordered

As the battle started the superiority of the shinobies were noticeable, the slimes being slow and dumb were easy target of everyone of there attacks, however...

"What the?! These thing don't die!" Tenten shouted no matter how many cuts and stabs she delivered the slime reformed and the rest weren't faring any better.

"**Slash Ripper**!"shouted Hinata as she threw her two slash ripper at one slime girl who responded by throwing some slime at the ripper covering them in slime. As the slime started melting the weapons.

"My sword is useless too! I cut one of them in half and it become two!" Naruto shouted as he was now surrounded by four slime girls as they tackle him and pin him to the ground.

"You get off of Naruto-kun you nymphos."shouted Hinata as she tackled two of the slime girls and started wrestling with both of them. Yukina and Arashi delivered a jump kick which when Yukina kick one of slime girls it got frozen in ice as Yukina use her Cerberus nun-chucks to shatter it. When Arashi kick the other one off of Naruto it burst into flames.

"Thank you two for saving me now let go help Hinata-chan."Naruto said as he turn around spotted Hinata getting the upper hand against the two slime girls as she was strangling one with her legs while put the other in a sleeper hold with one arm around it neck while delivering Juken strike to it face.

"I'm telling you, let's leave the affected ones here, we can come back for them after the end of the mission."Tsuki commented in a bored tone getting a few glares and growls from the girls holding the affected ones.

"Fight fair you freaks."shouted Sakura as she was engaged in a fist fight with a slime girl.

"Me a freak at least I have a better figure then you and bigger breast to please the men with you flat-chest banshee spawn."retorted the slime girl as Latooni and Ryusei started buzzing around her head taking potshot at her.

Soon some of the slime got closer to the affected ones, one in particular of a reddish color unlike the bluish tint of the others went for Kakashi. Shizune seeing her panicked and threw at her Kakashi 'special' bag, spilling the contents over the slime, one of them being a 'Ready to Seal' scroll, sealing the slime girl without anyone noticing it as a kanji symbol for "Katina Tarask" appeared on the scroll.

Many of the the slimes were getting closer to Nyu and Reiko who were holding Shino and Kiba , and by looking at the lustful eyes of the slimes, Nyu exploded in rage, "NONE OF YOU WILL GET MY BUGGY-KUN! **PF-004 SLOTH!!!!"** at her command, Pandora changed into a large cannon in the shape of a dragon head and with a murderous look that would even scary Gaara, she shouted, "BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARDS!" the dragon head open it's jaws and started to shot fireballs. These fireballs followed the slimes without mercy and upon reaching them, they ignited the slimes and burned to death which Neji took notice that they were not getting back up.

**"**They are weak against fire! Tenten use your explosive tag, Naruto use your to, Arashi start using your flame attack, Hinata, you and I will protect them!"Neji commanded and Hinata nodded, it was as if Neji suddenly stopped being the jerk he usually was and turn into someone worthy as an ANBU captain, as the battle kept going now the slimes were losing ground until they all fused together.

**"You will be ours, we will have your seed!**" the giant slime women shouted as Yukina and Hinata started attacking the giant slime as they dodge out the way of it blows.

**"**Arashi! I will use my Rasengan on this one! But I need you to infuse it with your fire!"Naruto said and Arashi did as told. It looked as if a Kage Bunshin were helping Naruto in the usual way. But this time the sphere was a bright crimson thanks to Arashi help. Hinata and Yukina retreated as both Naruto and Arashi charge at the slime.

"Here we go! **Nenshou Rasengan(Burning Spiral Sphere)!!!"** There attack hit home and proving it way to destructive, covering the entire swamp in fire and consuming the giant slime women in fire as it burns to nothing while freeing the affected ones from it effect.

"Huh? What happened?" Kakashi asked as Shizune and Lucy just smile at him and pass him back his bag which had everything back in there including the scroll with the red slime girl in it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Nyu-chan."Shino said as this cause Nyu to start blushing.

"I... I'm... I..."Kiba stuttered, feeling so lowly for whimpering like a puppy the whole time, but Reiko only hugged him and whispered shooing words to his ear.

As the team regrouped, they turned to look at the direction of the lab, they were close to their objective, but it wasn't going to be easy.

(One hour later)

The entire group were in front of the laboratory. They soon enter the building finding the building to be massive for the first floor. They briefly split up as they check around different rooms on the first floor. Shino came across a room that had a weird belt in the center of the room as he reach for it.

"What is this. Kikiachu Zecter Belt."Shino said as he put the belt on which cause a little portal to open revealing a metal like Kikiachu beetle the size of a hand flying around his head.

"What are you?"mutter Shino as the metal kikiachu land on his head. He then walk out of the room toward the meeting area which was nearby a brunch of elevators. He meet up with Naruto, Hinata and Nyu.

"Hey Shino what is that on your head some kind of mutant bug."asked Naruto

"Aw it so cute."both Hinata and Nyu said as they took the metal bug off of Shino head and started to pet it. Which it seem to like it. As they all went toward the meeting area with the metal bug following behind Shino.

"So that the source of the weird chakra signature."Lucy said holding a weird detector device in her hand toward the weird belt and the metal kikiachu.

"Yes I found these two when I went searching in a room."replied Shino as the metal kikiachu just fly around his head.

"Told you Shizune that my Chakra Detector were working except there seem to be a lot of different chakra signature coming from each of the ten floor so I think we had to split up in different group."Lucy said as she gave several people a chakra detector. Everyone soon pair off into groups of four, six or seven which one group consist of Naruto, Hinata, Yukina, Arashi, Ryusei, Latooni and Rai-Oh as they called themselves Team Hinata. Another group consisted of Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Reiko, Kiba, Nyu, Shino, Akamaru and the metal kikiachu calling themselves Team Neji. The last group consisted of Kakashi, Shizune, Lucy, Tsuki and Kurenai who called themselves Team Kakashi. Team Kakashi and Team Hinata went in the elevators first. Team Kakashi elevator went down to the seventh floor which was called B.O.W Hunter Lab.

Team Hinata elevator went down to the fifth floor which was called B.O.W Regenerator and Iron Maiden Lab. Finally Team Neji went to the elevator as one came back up. They pick the eighth floor which was called B.O.W Machine Children and Reaper Lab. As the elevator went down another group came by the elevator. This group was consisted of Lilith Ymir, Fenrir and a brunch of Sakura clones wearing black armor and wielding makeshift weapons except one of the clones look different from the other. As this clone had a normal forehead and a better figure then Sakura. She also had reddish pink hair that was past her shoulder to her waist and she was wearing a white armor with two angel like wings attach to the armor.

"Valsione you was right there were intruder in here."Lilith said to the Sakura clone wearing the white armor as they waited for the elevator to come back up.

Team Hinata got off the elevator on the fifth floor which showed a lobby. As they exit the lobby and split up into three small group which one consist of Naruto, Hinata and Rai-Oh. Another consist of Ryusei and Latooni. The last one consisted of Arashi and Yukina as they all went into different corridors. Just as they were far away a black smoke poof into existences as it disappeared. It revealed a incredible tall and muscled man with tan skin, loose black hair down to his shoulders, thick wide brows and small brown eyes. He was wearing a set of clothes which consists of black cargo pants, black combat boots, black T-shirt, black driver gloves and was wearing what seem to be a reinforced black trench coat.

"Which group to kill, because nothing can escape from Gilgamesh."Gilgamesh said as he followed after Naruto group as his footstep cause small crater on the floor.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu. I hope you all like this chapter and the level of perversion in this chapter. Also hope you like how Naruto and Hinata sneak past Team Samui. Also hope you like the Team ATX vs Slime Girls fight which I got a lot of help from one of my readers Kaos and Magnus with writing the battle scene. Also Kaos and Magnus your OC Gilgamesh is a go. Now on to the Hinata Hour

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Sasuke meet his Worst Nightmare**

Sasuke Uchiha was in the worst situation of his life. Much worse then the day he called Black Monday when his fan girls invaded his house and almost caught him with only him wearing his boxer.

"Curse you Naruto for that day if only you didn't tell them what the house security code was. But this is the second worst thing that happen to me." muttered Sasuke as he was cringing on to the stone wall of underground training ground in Otogakure. As he remembered the day when Hinata toss him to his fan-girls him because he knock Naruto out and place a henge on Naruto which made him appeared as Sasuke. The reason for that because his fan-girls were chasing him. But he would of gotten away if Hinata didn't grab him, use several Juken strike disabling him and throwing him at the pack of fan-girls. He barely got out of there with his clothes on and his virginity. Naruto was lucky that Hinata drag him off away from the fan-girls.

But back to the matter before hand the reason why he would rank this day as either the first or second worst thing that happen to him. Is because Orochimaru went a little insane and unleash a entire army of teenage female sex demons into the base saying it was a new training program.

Kabuto lasted for a little while until he got capture by a swarm of Bee Girls which took him to who know were. Suigestu somehow have his own harem of Slime Girls. Karin while that is the reason why he up here in the first place. Somehow a brunch of Succubus convince Karin to join in on the fun and now he have a half a army of different female sex demon waiting for him to come down from the ceiling. Karin was also there wearing a bondage outfit and holding a whip.

"You can't stay up there forever sasUke-kun you will soon lose enough chakra that you will fall off the ceiling."Karin said as she sound slightly insane.

"While at least I don't look like some-kind of cheap whore. Sakura had better class then you and look much Hotter then you ever be."Sasuke retorted as he suddenly fell off the ceiling from using to much Chakra as he land in pool of slime which quickly turn into slime girls as they grab a hold of his arm and legs.

"While there only thing to do now that you insulted Bondage Queen Karin. Get him girls!"Karin shouted as the army of female sex demon jump him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"screamed Sasuke as he was covered by the girls as he label this the worst day ever in his life.

Meanwhile Suigestu was chilling inside a jacuzzi with his harem of slime girls. As he heard Sasuke scream of terror. Suigestu just had to smirk at that.

"What a pansy."muttered Suigestu as he went back to kissing a green tinted slime girl as the rest giggles.

I hope you all like this Innuendo filled chapter and the Hinata Hour Omake. Thank you Kaos Magnus and DragonBeast99 for helping with this chapter.


	21. Team Hinata vs Gilgamesh: R1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh he belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. And also crush manhood warning ahead. Also Danzo and Orochimaru bashing but who need warning against that.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Team Hinata vs Gilgamesh: R1

On the eighth floor the elevator door open and Team Neji step out of the elevator into the lobby. They walk toward the lobby door that said lab entrances. Sakura open up the door and went through it as the other members went through it. They stop inside a clean white room surround by many empty tanks.

"What is this place."Nyu said as she look around the room as Sakura walk up to a computer and started bringing up information.

"It said right here on this computer that this entire lab Magus is a research facility that researching on parasite and cloning for B.O.W purpose."Sakura said as this cause the others to crowd around the computer. Then suddenly here the elevator coming back down.

"Quickly everyone hide."Neji said as they all quickly use henge to change themselves into a brunch of insects as Lilith team came out of the lobby area.

"So were could that group of intruders be at."muttered Lilith as she and her team went out of the room.

"Okay Kiba, Reiko and Akamaru you three will search around this floor for the chakra signature but avoid those group of people. Nyu and Shino do you think you can search around this floor for any traps or any sign of danger."Neji said as Kiba and Shino group left out of the room and went deeper into the eighth floor.

Meanwhile with the two Einst Knochen and Glied they were in the six floor lost. Knochen was beginning to lose his sanity from the constant attack from Gilgamesh.

"_**Where is that insane immortal. Where will he come out next**_."muttered Knochen as he was regrowing his wings and right arm.

"_**I think he left us alone."**_Glied said as she was currently regrowing both of her missing arms and tentacles when Gilgamesh did a surprise attack on them and rip her limbs off.

"_**That guy is a fucking immortal he have to be to withstand all our attacks like that and still keep getting back up."**_ Knochen said as they continued walking around until they bump into another group of Einst.

**"**_**Einst Masasori and Einst Onisasori what are you doing here."**_asked Knochen surprised to see his fellow Einst.As Masasori wa standing next to what can be considered his twin if not for the fact that Onisasori was female and had several tentacles coming out of her back. Her right arm

"_**Well we came to tell you had to report back to Earth Cradle to be informed of Kurenji-sama invasion plan of Konohagakure and also he told us to tell you to let those ningens get the "special chakra"."**_Masasori said as both Knochen and Glied disappeared through a portal.

"_**So nii-san what you what to do. Should we go back to Earth Cradle or scope out for future mates among this team calling themselves Team ATX.**_"Onisasori said as she was really hoping for her brother to agree with looking for a mates. As she have seen Rein image of the whole team and she was interested in the albino sword-wielding girl.

"_**You just what to get at the girl name Reiko do you."**_replied Masasori.

"_**Yes nii-san but if I know you any better you what to get at the girl name Nyu do you."**_replied Onisasori as another portal appeared open and out of it were a horde of insect-like Einst and another Einst that look similar to Masasori and Onisasori except this one was a lot bigger then them. His armor was scorpion-like as he had organic wrist sword-like stingers on his arms. He was a dark red and black color as several crystal are seen on his body.

"_**Einst Jasasori-nii-san what are you do here and why you brought the rest of the group with you."**_asked both Einst

"_**Well we got new order from Leader-sama. We have to infiltrate Konohagakure."**_replied Jasasori.

"_**So you mean we have to use are special ability to get inside Konohagakure."asked Onisasori sounding very excited.**_

_**"Hai we can nee-chan."**_Jasasori said as all the Einst disappeared through another portal.

Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata and Rai-Oh were exploring around different parts of the lab. Except they been hearing heavy breathing for while now. Hinata was going through a computer that they found and downloading the information on it.

"So Hinata-chan did you find any useful information on that computer."asked Naruto as he was standing guard with Rai-Oh as they still hear heavy breathing coming from somewhere.

"Hai Naruto-kun I did found some information on something called project Regenerator It look like from what this data show that they implant several parasites called Las Plagas directly to a Shinobi test subject skin causing rapid mutation to form. It look like in theory that this thing is almost immortal do to it high level of regeneration."Hinata said as she pull up a image of a tall vaguely humanoid monster with red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"**That is one ugly sucker."**Rai-Oh said as he saw the image of the creature but he soon took notice of another image right next to the first that said "Iron Maiden".

"**Hey Hinata check that information right there that says Iron Maiden."**asked Rai-Oh as Hinata scroll over and click on the icon as another screen pop up on the computer.

"Project: Iron Maiden, this seem to be a improvement on the first project as they seem to add spikes into the Regenerator body that mutated it further as giving it a ability to extend the spikes out of it body."Hinata said as another screen pop up.

"Okay I think I found who could have been the director of this Research Facility."Hinata said as she look at the information and a picture of Gilgamesh

"Okay it says here that his name is Gilgamesh and he was the head researcher of Magus for several years. He have been working on multiple projects with several unknown organization."Hinata said as she pulled up another set of information.

"So Hinata-chan what the name of those organizations."asked Naruto as Rai-Oh turn his head around as he heard something and his eyes widen in shock.

"One of the Organization is Otogakure and the other one is called Ro..."Hinata was interrupted as Rai-Oh tackle both Naruto and Hinata to the ground as a metal pipe impaled itself were Hinata once was as it destroyed the computer.

"It seem I miss my target."spoke a voice as Naruto, Hinata and Rai-Oh got off the floor and got in there respected fighting stance as the owner of the voice enter the room revealing it was Gilgamesh

"**Who are you."**asked Rai-Oh

**"**Well my name is Gilgamesh and I be your executioner for today."Gilgamesh said as he rush at them with his fist raise.

Meanwhile Arashi and Yukina met up with Ryusei and Latooni but it was not a happy reunion at all.

"Yukina freeze that one over there."shouted Arashi as Yukina use her ice power to freeze a Regenerator that was attacking the group as Latooni flew right threw the frozen creature shattering it to a million pieces. Arashi slash at another one that try to sneak up behind him taking it head completely off. But it instantaneous regrew the entire head back like it was nothing.

"What the hell are these thing."shouted Ryusei as he was flying around the creatures head taking potshots at it. As Arashi turn his attention to the creature that Ryusei was fighting and pointed his hand at it.

"**Bloody Ray!!"**shouted Arashi as he fire a beam of blood red chakra at the creature enveloping it as it gave a roar of pain as it started to melt away from the sheer heat. Yukina pointed her hand at a Iron Maiden that was getting to close

"**Tou Ray(Freeze Ray)!!!"**shouted Yukina as she fire a beam of ice freezing cold chakra from her hand toward the Iron Maiden as it was hit by the attack. It was turn into a solid block of ice which Yukina ran toward it and delivered a roundhouse kick shattering the creature to bits.

"That was the last one. Let go look for the others."Arashi said as they went off looking for Naruto group.

Back with Naruto group Gilgameshrush at them. As Naruto lunge with Rebellion but the sword just bounced off of Gilgamesh body like it was nothing as Gilgamesh performed a knee cannon that connected with Naruto stomach. As the inside of Naruto stomach was damage the Kusabi-Ishi crystal that Rein Weissritter put inside Naruto body absorbed most of the impact as Naruto was sent crashing through the steel wall. Gilgamesh quickly spin around and roundhouse kick Hinata through the same wall.

**"You Teme!!"**shouted Rai-Oh in anger as he launch a punch at Gilgamesh face pushing him a little backward. But Gilgamesh responded by punching Rai-Oh in the gut. But Rai-Oh countered with a left hook smashing his fist into Gilgamesh face which for some reason have no effect now. Gilgamesh suddenly grabbed Rai-Oh wrist and started spinning him in mid air.

"**Banzai Crash!!"**shouted Gilgamesh as he throw Rai-Oh as he spin through the air crashing in the floor first before bouncing right into the wall as Gilgamesh run forward and jump kick Rai-Oh through the wall. As Gilgamesh step through the broken wall. Hinata who have some lavender color blood going down her head and her Byakugan activated started a series of Juken strike against Gilgamesh which cause him to cough up blood as he raise both of hands over his head in a attempted to bring it down to shatter the shy heiress skull open. But he didn't get a chance because Yukina appeared behind him and smash Cerberus across the back of his skull which would have crack his skull open but for some weird reason it didn't crack open.

Gilgamesh turn around and elbowed Yukina across the face sending her right into a wall knocking her out. As blue blood run down her face.

"**Nenshou Bureika!!!"**shouted Naruto as he smash his burning fist into Gilgamesh as he back away as Gilgamesh swung his fist at him destroying a wall in the process but missing Naruto as well. Arashi jumps in the air with leg catching on fire as he dive downward.

"**Nenshou Kikku(Burning Kick)!!!"**shouted Arashi as he jump kick Gilgamesh except he just bounce right off of him.

"What the hell I just bounce right off of him what the hell are you."shouted Arashi

"I really don't know myself but I know it had to be Konoha shinobi that did this to me."

"**What the hell do you mean about that we just arrived to this place and I though Konoha know this place was abandon."**shouted Rai-Oh as he use Harken Impulse scoring a direct hit on Gilgamesh body. Which cause blood to fountain out of Gilgamesh body except he does not seem bother by it.

"Well I not going to tell you because you all will be dead soon."roared Gilgamesh as he grabbed Arashi and Naruto and started to spin in place as he spin faster and faster.

"**Rotation Crash Throw!!!"**shouted Gilgamesh as he throw both of them in a wall breaking right through it knocking Arashi out on impact.

Ryusei and Latooni started flying around his face firing burst of little chakra blasts as they pound into Gilgamesh face. Gilgamesh try to hit them but due to there small size and wings they evade his counterattack. Ryusei punch Gilgamesh right in his left eye with a wind chakra infused fist really hard bursting it. As blackish red blood seep out of the empty eye socket. Gilgamesh extended his arms to his side and bought them together outward in a fast motion made a clap. Which had a brutal effect as it sounded like thunder and the shock-wave maul both Ryusei and Latooni bodies as they were flung into Yukina unconscious body as her body soften there impact but still knock them out from the sheer pain that rake through there body.

"**Rai Hougan (Lightning Cannonball)!!!"**shouted Rai-Oh as he throws Naruto who was curled up at Gilgamesh as a lightning aura surround Naruto body. He crash into Gilgamesh sending him back a few steps before Naruto quickly uncurl himself and slash Gilgamesh right arm completely off. Naruto quickly try to decapitate Gilgamesh but as the sword touch Gilgamesh skin it just bounce off. Gilgamesh then counterattack as he shoulder tackle Naruto launching him toward Rai-Oh as they were both knock into a wall in the corridor knocking both of them unconscious due to the pain.

"**PF-008 Pain!!"**Hinata said as she was holding Pandora until it change into a hand-cannon revolver and she pointed at Gilgamesh stomach and she pulled the trigger. Blowing a big hole in his stomach which he just bend down and pick up his arm before reattaching it to his body as Hinata again fired which hit his head but the bullet just bounced off of it. Gilgamesh quickly close the distance between them as he punch a hole right through Hinata stomach as more lavender blood poured out of the massive hole in her stomach.

"I don't what to die I never got the chance to tell Naruto-kun that I love him."though Hinata as she was slowly dieing.

"_Do you what to live Hyuga Hinata. DO you what to live so you can someday tell the one called Uzumaki Naruto about your feelings for him."_asked a distorted voice in her head.

"_Hai I do what to live."_replied Hinata as she suddenly felt extremely tired as her eyes closed.

Her body started to change as her hands turn into claws. Eight indigo crystal like wings form on her back. Her teeth started changing into razor sharp fangs as she open her eye revealing the kind gentle pale lavender eyes were replace by cold pale lavender slitted eyes as she smirk in a very disturbing grin.

"_**Your wish is granted Hinata-chan I shall let you rest while disposing of this low life vermin."**_Hinata said in a totally different female tone of voice.

"What the heck are you?"shouted Gilgamesh in shock as he back away from the girl as he see the hole in her stomach heal up completely leaving unblemished skin. Two of her wings detach themselves from her back and reshape themselves into a pair of shotel-like weapons before she grab them and she held them like a pair of swords.

Meanwhile Kakashi group which were on the seventh floor they had new member to the group which was a red slime girl that Kakashi accidental release from the scroll when he got curious about the red colored scroll in his bag. She introduced herself as Katina Tarask and surprisingly to all members of the group she was not perverted as the rest of her brethren. Except now they were in a battle against a humanoid reptile which Shizune found out about from a computer were called Hunters.

Shizune was using her chakra blades to slice through several of the Hunters that attack her as she slice one head off. Lucy was slashing her sword around cutting up several of the Hunters. Katina was using her slime based powers to melt several of the Hunters as Kakashi cover them by throwing kunai at the creatures. Tsuki started crushing the skulls of several of the creature with her bare hands. Kurenai was capturing several Hunter in her famous Tree Binding Death no jutsu. As the last creature die out. Katina came across a belt that said "Kamen Rider Belt" that was lying on the ground.

"What is this thing."asked Katina to herself as she put the belt on which cause a small portal to open up in front of her and out of the portal flew a red mechanical stag beetle. As it flew around Katina head.

"Katina what is that you found."asked Shizune as Katina catch the mechanical stag beetle.

"I really don't know but it look like it can fit with this belt."Katina said as she put the metal beetle in the center of the belt as it sudden spoke in a high-pitch mechanical voice.

**Henshin**

**"Henshin!"**repeated Katina sounding very confused at the moment as her slime-like body is covered in a flash of red energy as her body was in case in a red heavily armored form that resemble a pupa as there were two shoulder mounted rotary cannon. One on each side of the armored form. The helmet visor were in shape of insects eyes in a blue color.

"Katina is that you."asked Shizune as the others came by. Tsuki was reading out of a file that was marked "Kamen Rider project".

"Well Shizune you don't have to worry that is Katina she just wearing what is called Kamen Rider belt model Gatack. And currently she in it first form which is called Masked Form."Tsuki said as they all went toward the lobby area.

Back with the "Hinata" and Gilgamesh. She rush out at Gilgamesh wielding her shotel like weapons as she slash at him cutting off his right arm. Before she try to slice off his legs but the shotel-like crystal weapons just bounce off.

"Little girl you might look different but it is still the same I have adaptive hard skin which any of your attacks won't work on me second time you try to attack me. Also have regeneration little girl so just give up and die a ready."gloated Gilgamesh as he attacks "Hinata" with a vicious one-two hit combo which she jump in the air and use the two crystal wings on her back to float away.

"_**Well adapt this." "**_Hinata" casually said as she made a chakra aura appear on her right feet before she delivered a devastating kick right in place that no man should never be hit at.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"screamed Gilgamesh in pure pain as "Hinata" kick destroyed his manhood as blood was straining Gilgamesh pants as "Hinata" quickly slice off both of his arms off. And just before she can delivered another chakra powered kick that would have taking off Gilgamesh head he suddenly disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

"_**Well the dick-less coward got away." "**_Hinata" giggled at her own joke because what she just did to Gilgamesh there was nothing left of his manhood in a way she was right.

"_**Now that I have my fun I will have to take Hinata-chan friends to that elevator. It is a good thing Hinata-chan is unconscious inside her mind right now."**_muttered "Hinata" as she pick up Naruto and she reshape her crystal wings into giant pair of hands.

__(One Hour Later)

_**"**_Huh were I am at."spoke Naruto as he woke up inside the elevator as everyone else was also waking up as well confused. He felt movement right beside him as he move his body which caused Hinata who was sleeping on his shoulder to hit her head on the elevator wall.

"Naruto-kun why are we in the elevator. The last thing I remembered was that Gilgamesh punching a hole right through my stomach and me lying on floor dying. Then hearing some voice asking me if I what to live then nothing."Hinata said as she look at her jacket which was cover in lavender blood and there was big hole in her heavy jacket over her stomach region. The elevator open up revealing Kakashi team as they see the wounded Team Hinata.

"Oh my Kami!"Shizune said in shock as she and the others pulled the injured team out. She then got to work on them healing up there injuries.

( Several Hour Later October 23 2:00 A.M.)

Kakashi was standing outside the lobby room as Shizune came out as while holding a small bundle in her hands.

"Shizune what is that you are holding?"asked Kakashi as he got off the wall and walk toward Shizune.

"I had to do a small surgery on Naruto-kun in order to remove this Kusabi-Ishi crystal that was inside his navel."Shizune said as she throw the bundle into a trash can.

"Well is there anything else wrong with the team."asked Kakashi as Shizune suddenly had a green look on her face.

"Yeah there is but I think I had to talk to Lady Tsunade about it."replied Shizune

"Don't tell me is it about the lavender blood that is covering Hinata body."asked Kakashi

"Yeah it about that it actually her blood it really her blood. I mean it not possible for a human to have lavender blood. I mean all human blood are crimson in color. It.."Shizune was interrupted as Kakashi slap her across the face to stop her from losing her mind and ranting.

"Thank you Kakashi for that I was losing my mind right there."Shizune said as she calm down.

"What about everyone else."asked Kakashi

"There all still sleeping right now except Katina is standing guard in that weird armor."Shizune said .

"Let wake them up and search for the others in the eighth floor."Kakashi said as they both went inside the lobby room.

Meanwhile Gilgamesh was somewhere on the fourth floor already regrew both of his arm and his lost manhood. As he grabbed a new pair of cloths and put them. He disposed of his bloodstain cloths. He heard noises in the ventilation shaft.

"So that Byakugan Harvesters finally got inside the lab."muttered Gilgamesh while he put on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Figured if there was a female Hyuga around here that demon will come looking for her to breed with. Sad thing those things are tough to kill"Gilgamesh said

Meanwhile on the fifth floor a group of Sakura clones known as the Machine Children were searching around the battle-site while looking at the pool of Hinata blood. One of them looking at lavender blood when a pitch-black tail with a weird stinger at the end came out of the ventilation shaft and stab right through the clones back as a dark shape drop to the floor.

"Oh shit it a Byakugan Harvesters."shouted one of the clones as the form revealed itself. It was a 10ft tall pitch-black insectiod demon with mantis-like wings on it back. It had invert joint legs. The feet of it had one sharp blade on one of it toes like that of a velociraptor. The arms were long and sleek ending in a set of three long blades that serve as claws and fingers along with a claw thumb. It tail had a weird stinger like barb at the end of it. It reptile and insect-like head had no eyes at all. It two small horns on it head that were razor sharp. It jaws had four mandibles on the outside of it mouth while it mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. This was a Byakugan Harvesters a A-rank demon species that hunts female Hyuga.

It open it mouth and lash out with a long tongue that pierce right through one of the clones head as metallic blood seep out of the wound. It then pulled the tongue out and made it wrap around another Sakura clone head before giving a violent twist ripping it clean off. It then block a clone who reshape her arm into a blade with it claws. It then slash her with the claws making fall to bloody pieces. IT then gore the last clone with it horn. As another brunch of clones came around the corner it horns started glowing before it open it mouth and unleash a combination of beam and mist from it mouth that engulf the clones melting there flesh off there bones. It roar with with such fury and rage that can be heard through the whole complex as the last corpse fell to the ground.

It then bend down over Hinata blood and started taking in her scent before going over a small pool of blue blood which was Yukina blood when she hit the wall and started taking in her scent to before it jump in the ceiling and rip the ventilation shaft open before crawling in search of those two.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no jutsu. How you all like the Gilgamesh fight and short battles between them. Also hope you like Dark Hinata debut. Can any of you guess what the crystal wings are based off of. Also can any of you guess what was Hinata was going to say before getting cut off by Gilgamesh which was Ro but there is more so guess what it means. Also how you like the appearance of the Byakugan Harvesters which is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Also I don't own Katina Tarask and Kamen Rider Gatack both are own by there respected company. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Presents: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files : Why Succubi don't Teach Episode 2**

Aschen Umino was sub for today for both her sister and husband Iruka when they all exhausted themselves again which leave only her to teach class today. So she decided to bring in Lamia life-like doll collection in class today. In order to teach the little kid how to defend themselves against perverts.

She bought in a life-like doll of Danzo and Orochimaru to them. But what she does not know they weren't dolls but voodoo dolls.

"Okay class my name is Umino Aschen second wife of Umino Iruka also twin sister of Umino Lamia."introduced Aschen to the class as Hanabi was staring at Konohamaru again.

"Today I will teach need to ask you boys to leave class for a while."asked Aschen kindly as the boys left class which made Hanabi unhappy because she was writing something down about Konohamaru which involved measurements but to what no one knows.

"Okay girls today I will teach you how to defend yourself against creepy perverts. The first type of perverts is the creepy looking old man pervert."Aschen said as she pointed at the Danzo doll

"To deal with this one you have to do this."Aschen said as she gave the doll a very brutal kick in the groin area.

Meanwhile with Danzo he was with the Council when suddenly he hold his crotch in pain as he fall to the floor. Screaming in immersed pain.

Back with Aschen who called Hanabi up.

"Okay Hanabi what you will do to a perverted old man."asked Aschen as Hanabi just look at it confused.

"What if that perverted old-man was looking at Konohamaru."whisper Aschen into Hanabi ear which got the just right reaction at of her.

Meanwhile Danzo was leaving out of the Hokage Tower and was limping back to his secret base.

"What the hell was AAAHHHHH."Danzo suddenly scream in pain as he suddenly felt a series of Juken strike on his crotch region and then he felt like some one hit him in the stomach with a iron pipe.

Back with Hanabi and Aschen as they stand over the destroyed remains of the Danzo Voodoo doll. With Hanabi holding a iron pipe in her hands.

"Okay Hanabi show what to do against creepy snake pervert that go after little boys."Aschen said as Hanabi hold her iron pipe like a baseball bat before advancing on the voodoo doll of Orochimaru which was shivering in fear. As did a minor Katon Jutsu heat up the iron pipe to red hot.

Meanwhile with Orochimaru who was hunting Sasuke down.

Where are you Sas-GAAAAHHH!!!"Orochimaru suddenly scream in pain as he felt something red hot being shove up his butt. Before he suddenly felt blow upon blows that felt like being hit by iron pipe across his body. He then felt series of Juken strike on his groin region as he pass out on the floor from the pain.

Back with Hanabi and Aschen as the rest of the class left the room.

"Hey Hanabi come over my house and I give you some gifts which think you will like."Aschen suddenly said as she got a bright idea.

Hope you all like this chapter and The Hinata Hour Omake file. Thank you Kaos and Magnus for your OC.


	22. The Proof of NaruHina Growing Bonds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh he belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y_**_o_**" Einst Disguise form speech

"**_Yo_" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

**"**Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

**"_Yo__"_ Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Slight Sakura bashing and Major Sakura Clones Death.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

The Proof of NaruHina Growing Bonds: Rampage Ghost

As Team ATX were in the elevator going toward the eighth floor to join up with the rest of there team they heard that roar. As they all look around in confusion and fear. Kakashi instantly remembered were he heard that roar from.

"It can't be! How can one those demons be here!."Kakashi shouted in fear as this caught the attention of everyone.

"What wrong Kakashi-kun."asked Katina still in her Masked Rider form

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei what wrong."asked Naruto

"You know that roar we just heard right now that was a roar of a Byakugan Harvesters."Kakashi said with dread in his voice.

"Byakugan Harvesters?"asked Hinata confused because she never heard of this.

"It is A-rank demon species that almost borderline to S-rank because how powerful it is."Kakashi said

"This species is immune to Genjutsu because it lacks eyes."Kakashi said

"But what truly make it dangerous is that this demon is fast as it powerful. But it has a dangerous ability as well."Kakashi said as the other listen closely.

"It can fire a acid vapor that can melt flesh right to the bones."Kakashi said

"But why is it called Byakugan Harvesters then."asked Hinata

"Because it hunts female Hyuga but not to eat but to breed with them."Kakashi replied as this got a very shock reaction out all of them.

"What how is that possible."Kurenai said in shock as she was starting to worrying for both Hinata and Yukina safety.

"Well from what I heard from story in the Third Shinobi War. The Byakugan Harvesters kidnap female Hyuga and impregnate them with eggs that will soon burst out of the female Hyuga womb as larvae."Kakashi said as Hinata and Yukina started to panic

"I will never let that happen Hinata-chan."Naruto said as this made Hinata feel safe knowing Naruto will protect her

"Yeah I will never let nothing happen to Yukina-chan."Arashi said

"Well let just hope it does not get there scent because once it does there no stopping it from tracking them down."Kakashi said as they all left the elevator on the eighth floor into the lobby room. They then heard shouting coming from the other side of the door. As they open the door they came across a weird sight.

There was Sakura in a fistfight with Valsione. Reiko was engage in a very brutal sword-fight with Lilith. Kiba was wresting with Fenrir as they destroyed several empty glass tanks. Neji and Tenten were fighting with several Sakura clones with most of the clones laying dead.

"You copycat."shouted Sakura as she gave a brutal right hook into Valsione face.

"Copycat I never I have a better figure then you and at least my forehead is not big."retorted Valsione as she backhand Sakura across the face drawing blood.

"Oh yeah at least I not a clone you freak."shouted Sakura as she knee Valsione in the stomach.

"You do know that you just insulted yourself right now you know that."replied Valsione as she heel drop kick Sakura in the head knocking her out when Hinata appeared behind her holding a chair.

"Oh sh-argh."Valsione was knock out when Hinata smash the chair across her face knocking her out.

"You have very good swordsmanship."Lilith said as she block a slash from Reiko Zankantou with her own special Zankantou as her Zankantou was even bigger then her. She was holding a Zankantou with a long hilt and weird hilt guard that look like part of her shoulder armor.

"Oh yeah I still confuse about how you follow us back into this room I though we lost you around those giant killer cockroaches."replied Reiko as Yukina appeared behind Lilith holding a steel chair and smash it across the back of her head.

"Ow the back of my head."shouted Lilith in pure pain as she drop to floor holding her head. Yukina then throw the chair like a boomerang which unfortunately knock both Kiba and Fenrir out and also Sakura who was waking up when it rebounded.

"Sorry about that Sakura-san."apologize Yukina.

Meanwhile Shino and Nyu were fighting with a brunch of Machine Children Sakura clones. As Nyu was using Pandora on Pain setting and shooting up all the clones in her line of sight. As the mechanical Kikiachu was ramming itself right through several of the clones head. Shino was using his Kikiachu as they swarm several clones and started draining there chakra dry. Shino then caught the mechanical Kikiachu as he felt a impulse to put it on the center of the belt he was wear. As he did just that it spoke in a mechanical voice.

**Henshin**

**"Henshin"**Shino repeated as he was covered in a auburn light as he appeared in a heavily armored Masked Rider form which was a mixture of black,sliver and red. He then flip both of the Kikiachu Zecter wings open.

"**Cast Off!"**Shino said calmly

"**Cast Off!"**repeated the Kikiachu Zecter as the extra armor pop off of his body going through the air smashing into several Sakura clones. As it reveal the the armor main body. The main body suit was black with red armor on the torso and shoulders. Sliver armor on the forearms, knees and shins. His helmet is red with sliver highlight and it seem to be based off of the head of a Kikiachu with giant gold lenses resembling insect's eyes. On his gauntlet part of his armor were a pair of Senbon Shooter Gauntlets as several needle sharp crystal are seen on there.

Shino then lash out with a brutal punch as smash the needle gauntlet across one of the Sakura clones face as she drop to the ground very dead with blood flowing out of several hole in her face. Before Shino and Nyu can attack the last group of clones the Byakugan Harvesters drop right out of the ventilation shaft and started attacking the clones.

"What hell is that thing."shouted Nyu as both she and Shino started running away from the massacre.

"I don't know but let hope it doesn't follow us."Shino replied as the Byakugan Harvesters rip a clone in half as it body was covered in metallic blood as another Byakugan Harvesters drop right out of the shaft. They both soon started following after Shino and Nyu as they went into the ventilation shaft.

Back with the rest of the group. Hinata was busy talking to the capture clones in the back with Naruto as they were all walking in corridor looking for Shino and Nyu. Sakura face was heavily bandage up making her look like some mummy. Kiba was still knock out as he was being carried by Reiko. Yukina was walking next to Lilith who was carrying a knock out Fenrir as Hinata keep asking her question. Valsione was floating off the ground still a little bit daze from getting hit with chair by Hinata.

"Why did we bought those three clones with us."asked Lucy

"Because I believe since they are clone of Reiko, Sakura and Kiba they might actually what to see the outside world instead of be struck inside here so I talk to them and surprisingly they agreed. They just ask me to do a favor for them."replied Kakashi

"What is that favor."asked Shizune

"We have to help them kill a B.O.W called Uroboros and Medius Locus because it seem that they are guarding this weird chakra signature which is called Terminus Energy Chakra Core."answered Kakashi.

They then see Shino still in his Rider Form and Nyu running toward them. When Suddenly Gilgamesh appeared in front of them.

"I am back for round two you little bastards and no girl kicking destroying my manhood going to stop me."Gilgamesh said threateningly as suddenly one of the Byakugan Harvesters burst through the shaft and tackle him through the wall.

"Look out Hinata!"shouted Shino as Hinata got grabbed by the second Byakugan Harvesters tail as it pulled her into the vents as Naruto jump in after her. Before the other can follow another Byakugan Harvesters this one being crimson jump out of the vents and attack them as it open it mouth and fired a combination of beam of chakra and acidic vapors as Team ATX dodge out of the way.

"**Drill Knuckles!!!"**shouted Lilith as the two drill like armor on her back folded over her hand before she launch them like a pair of rockets toward the creature as it just knock the two drill rockets away with it tail as the drill reattach themselves to Lilith back.

Fenrir and Kiba who just woke up launch themselves at the Demon as Gilgamesh Gauntlet appeared on Kiba as he delivered a brutal left hook which knock the creature back a few step before Fenrir followed it up with a very brutal drop kick that face planted the creature to the ground. Yukina fire a beam of blue energy at the down creature but it quickly jump out of the way as the ground froze. It then rush at the group.

Meanwhile with Gilgamesh he was duking it out with the first Byakugan Harvesters. The creature slash at Gilgamesh with it legs as a deep cut appeared on his leg before it heal up. Gilgamesh responded by punching the creature so hard that he launch it into next room as he charge after it. The creature horn started glowing before it fire it beam and acid mist attack at Gilgamesh destroying his trench-coat while pushing him back and melting some of his flesh before he started fighting his way through the beam as it effect stop hurt him as his flesh regenerated. He then uppercut the creature sending it head into the ceiling as he roundhouse kick the creature hope to shattered it into pieces but it extremely tough exoskeleton was tougher then he thought.

The Byakugan Harvesters horns start charging again. But instead of open it mouth to fire it signature attack it suddenly rush at Gilgamesh. As it impale him on it horns. As Gilgamesh try pulling the creature horn out of it body. It started discharging all the build up energy from it horn directly in Gilgamesh body.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"screamed Gilgamesh in pure pain as the Byakugan Harvesters was still impaled on him as it raise one of it claws up and slice off one of Gilgamesh arm.

Back with the Team ATX minus two members. They all dodge out of the way of it bull rush charge. As it pass by Tsuki she punch the creature right in the back of it head as it crash into the wall. A brunch of Sakura clones attack the creature as they suddenly appeared around the corner holding swords and a chain-sword. But the Byakugan Harvesters duck under one of the clones swing as it lash out with tongue piercing right the clone heart as tongue still went forward and pierce through another. It then rip both clones heart out as it bought the beating organ into mouth as it started chewing causing metallic blood to come out of it mouth. It then ram it tail right through a clone skull. It then lift the clone up as it legs were still twitching then flung the corpse at the group. As it quickly fire it beam and acid vapor attack at the corpse causing it to violently explode in a blood red mist temporary blindly them.

"**Gatack Vulcan!!!"**shouted Katina as the twin shouldered mounted cannon open fire on the creature scoring several hits on it exoskeleton but not causing enough damage. The others started throwing kunai with paper bomb attach to them including Shino who is firing crystal from out of his Senbon Shooter Gauntlet causing a huge explosion that cause the ceiling to collapse on the creature bury it alive.

Meanwhile with Naruto who was chasing the creature through the ventilation shaft. Until they reach outside in bright afternoon sun as he cause right through a destroyed ventilation shaft fan. Naruto throw Rebellion right at the creature back. As it impale right on it back causing the Byakugan Harvesters to drop Hinata who quickly pulled the sword out of the creature and went to Naruto side.

"Here your sword back Naruto-kun!."Hinata said as Naruto accepted his sword back but wonder how Hinata can carry the sword.

"Hey Hinata-chan you what to try that special attack on this demon."asked Naruto with a fox-like smirk.

"Hai Naruto-kun let do it."replied Hinata as she gave her very own fox-like smirk.

Meanwhile Gilgamesh started to use his remaining arm to pound away at the creature until one of his blows knock the creature away into a brunch of test tubes. The creature got back up quickly and charge it horn again and lash out with chakra charged tongue that piece right through Gilgamesh heart. He stop moving for five minute until the Byakugan Harvesters decided to pull it tongue out is when Gilgamesh spring back to life and grab the creature by the tongue. He then start swing the creature around the room as it bang into several computers and cabinet case. He started spinning it faster and faster until it entire tongue got rip off flinging the creature into another brunch of computers that started zapping the creature.

Gilgamesh then bend down and pick up his cut off arm then reattach to his body. He then started moving his arm around testing it then he look at the Byakugan Harvesters as it stand right back up heavily wounded.

"Now you face my Hissatsu."Gilgamesh said as he was suddenly surrounded by a black aura of Killing Intent. He then rush forward toward the stun Byakugan Harvesters.

"**Hissatsu: Yami Hand Smash!!"**shouted Gilgamesh as punch the Harvesters in it chest exoskeleton cause it to slam into the wall and a crack to form on the chest. Before he again punch it sending it deeper into the wall until he started rapidly punching the Harvesters sending it deeper and deeper into the wall until he pulled his fist back before crashing them right through the creature chest exoskeleton armor and right out it back. His hand was holding the thing heart right in his grip as the thing was still very alive. He then started squeezing the black heart in his hand until it burst. Causing the Byakugan Harvesters to stop moving as he rip his hand right out of it chest. He then turn around and teleported away as the Byakugan Harvesters corpse fell to the ground and exploded in green flames and gore everywhere.

Back with Team ATX they were making there way to the elevator. The reason is when Kakashi explain to the team that a Byakugan Harvesters does not impregnate the female Hyuga right on the spot. It normally take them back to it lair then it will impregnate the female without anyone bothering it.

"Wait so you saying since Naruto-bozu went after it. It probably be delay in it return trip and prolonging Hinata-chan life as long Naruto keep it distracted."Nyu said as they all step inside the elevator. Kakashi then push the button that said first floor. As the elevator close and start going up the rubble that the Crimson Byakugan Harvesters was buried under started moving as a group Sakura clone was looking at the rubble. When the suddenly the rubble exploded revealing the Byakugan Harvesters still very much alive as it lash out with it mouth wide open as it capture a Sakura clone in it jaws and started applying pressure.

"KKYYYYAAAAAHHH!!!"screamed the Sakura Clone inside the creature jaw as the Byakugan Harvesters sudden slash across the face of two Sakura clones as there face started falling in pieces. Then the creature ram it tail into the stomach of another clone then it proceed to disembowel the clone.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!!!!" the Sakura clone continued to scream as it started to get higher and higher as it slowly getting crush in the Byakugan Harvesters powerful jaws until it close it jaws completely. Silencing the clone screaming forever. As the Byakugan Harvesters let go of the corpse as it drop to the ground. Then it sense another clone coming from behind as she hold the chain sword above her head ready to bring it down on the demon head that slay her sisters. But the Byakugan Harvesters pounced on her knocking the revving sword away as it non-existing eyes stared at the terrified clone before it started devouring her alive.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"screamed the Sakura clone as she started cough up dark blood as the creature ripped her stomach open and started eating her guts.

Back with Naruto and Hinata. They started to walk around the creature on top of the laboratory massive rooftop. Until Naruto put some distance away from Hinata and made a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin!"**shouted Naruto as two hundred kage bunshin appeared on the rooftop. They then drew there swords and jumped into the air.

"**Kaze Zenshin!"**shouted all two hundred kage bunshin plus the real Naruto as they send out barrages of wind blades that rain down on the Byakugan Harvesters while Hinata dashed forward being covered by Naruto massive attack.

Hinata jump high in the air while Naruto stop his barrage and land while the kage bunshin disappeared. He then runs behind Byakugan Harvesters as it was still stun and wounded by the by the wind blade barrage.

"**Chakra Ono Kikku(Chakra Axe Kick)!!**"shouted Hinata as she drop to the ground as her right foot was covered in a axe blade of chakra causing a sever wound to appear on the Byakugan Harvesters body. As she finished her landing she delivered a chakra power roundhouse kick sending it flying backward.

"**Rasengan!"**shouted Naruto as he intercepts the Byakugan Harvesters sending it forward again as Naruto leap high into the sky.

"You are in the field of my divination **Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou(Eight Trigram: sixty-four palm)!!**"shouted Hinata as she begins her barrage when the Byakugan Harvesters was in her range.

"**2 palm!"**

**"4 palm!"**

**"8 palm!"**

**"16 palm!"**

**"32 palm!"**

**"64 palm!"**shouted Hinata as she close sixty-four tenketsu and she finished it by performing a rising kick sending the Byakugan Harvesters high into the sky as jump after it.

"**Dai-Rasengan(Great Spiraling Sphere)!!"**shouted Naruto as he was holding a little bit bigger of version of his normal Rasengan as he rush down from above toward the Byakugan Harvesters as it was nearing his way.

"**Kaiten Kikku(Heavenly Spin Kick)!!"**shouted Hinata as she did a variation of the normal Kaiten as it was a rising spinning kick that was cover by a whirling cone of chakra that acted like a drill as she came at the Byakugan Harvesters from below.

Just as both of there attack were going to hit there target they cried out this team attack name.

**"Naruto and Hinata Hissatsu: Rampage Ghost!!"**shouted both of them at the same time as there attack collided with the Byakugan Harvesters.

**"RAWWWWRAWWWWWW!!!"**roared the Byakugan Harvesters in pure pain as it was trap between the two attack as the attack exploded reducing the creature to ash from the clash of the two power of chakra that both Hinata and Naruto were putting behind there attack. They soon both land together in front of the laboratory entrance.

"We really did great out there didn't we Hinata-chan."Naruto said as he hugged Hinata who return the hug in kind.

"Yeah we really pull that attack off didn't we Naruto-kun."Hinata said as she was blushing because they were both hugging. They then let go of each other as realize they were hugging each as they were both blushing bright red.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for saving from that Byakugan Harvesters."Hinata said still blushing.

"Well I couldn't let it take away my best friend."Naruto said while blushing.

"Do you really mean it Naruto-kun."Hinata said in shock as she started blushing again.

"Yeah you are a much more better friend then Sakura and Sasuke. And I be really sad if you were dead."replied Naruto.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun I will always be with you no matter what."Hinata said while blushing as Naruto hold his knuckle up to her.

"Best Friend Forever."Naruto said

"Best Friend Forever."Hinata said as put her knuckle up and touch Naruto knuckle with hers.

"But I what to more then your best friend Hinata-chan more then that."though Naruto as he start have more of that weird feeling that he always had around Hinata.

"I want to be more then your best friend Naruto-kun someday I what to be your girlfriend."though Hinata as she really is hoping that maybe Naruto actually starting to like her more as a friend or best friend but as a girlfriend. They soon enter the laboratory to regroup with there team. But what both Naruto and Hinata are not knowing that they growing more closer to each other as they spend more time together soon they might not be calling themselves best friend but something more wonderful and more beautiful.

**Author Note**

I hope you all enjoy this Epic fight chapter. Also hope you like the ending as it seem Hinata move up to being Naruto best friend and Sasuke and Sakura are move down on the list of best friend to being friends. What will this mean for are Shy Heroine and are Foxy Hero what will it mean for there relationship. And what will it take to kill that Crimson Byakugan Harvesters. You just have to stay tune to find out. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Are We There Yet?**

The Einst Trio known as the Sasori Sibling. There were the most fearsome group of Einst in the Einst race for being able to hide and attack from anywhere. But they have one unfortunate weakness which land them into this situation.

"_**Which one of us open up the portal?"**_asked Masasori as they where all in Hell right now hiding from Yami the Queen of Hell herself.

"_**Honcho I think it was Onisasori that open it sir."**_replied one of the Einst that were model after a monarch butterfly.

"_**Onisasori what did I tell you about opening up the portal before any of us you know what happen when you open them."**_shouted Masasori at his little sister.

"_**Are you still mad about us being teleported to that planet called Nymph."**_replied Onisasori.

"_**Hai we are still mad about that I mean really a planet full of sex-craze women that had there way with us."**_replied Jasasori

"_**I though that would be many man dream to be struck on that kind of planet."**_replied Onisasori

"_**Hai that would be there dream if it didn't involve those same women turning into giant monster at night and trying to devour us alive."**_retorted Masasori

"_**Then there was that time involve are trip to the moon."**_Jasasori said as he to stare at his little sister.

"_**Well at least we found out the moon not really made at of cheese for sure."**_Onisasori said sheepish as Yami appeared behind Jasasori. Yami was a 10ft tall tanned women wearing very skimpy looking robe and had H-cup size breast.

"**I finally found you three."**Yami said as this cause Masasori and Jasasori to cower away from her.

"**I let you all live if you let me have gun with that guy over there."**Yami said as she pointed at Jasasori which Onisasori just throw him toward Yami who caught him.

"_**Just bring him back alive and while rested.**_"Onisasori said in a bored tone of voice as Masasori just stared at his little sister in shock as she just gave there big brother to the Queen of Hell herself.

Hope you all like this Epic NaruHina fluff and fight chapter. And I hope you all like this Hinata Hour Omake File espiode as well.


	23. Medius Locus the Power Armor from Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh he belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own a Red vs Blue jokes try finding them.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Slight Sakura bashing and Major Sakura Clones Death. Sasuke clone Death. Another warning psycho Sakura ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Medius Locus the Power Armor from Hell

The tenth floor was way more massive then all the other nine floors of Magus Laboratory. On a dark bloodstained underground gondola that led to a massive chamber that house the Terminus Energy Chakra Core lay several bodies of Konoha ANBU on it cold metal floor. These weren't the regular ANBU as these ones were wearing demonic mask and on there uniform was the symbol for "Ne" on it. These were Danzo private ANBU force known as Root ANBU. These emotionless solider were only loyal to Danzo and no one else not even to the Hokage because they were so post to be disbanded during the Third Shinobi War . But Danzo decide to secretly keep this Organization alive so one day he can use them to take over Konohagakure. Danzo send this group of Ne ANBU to make sure Team ATX meet a unfortunate accident and kidnap Naruto and Hinata so he can use them as weapons. There other mission to receive the special chakra inside the lab. Except they met a unfortunate accident of there own. As one of the badly wounded Ne ANBU started moving a black armored foot came down on her back earning a scream of pain from her.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"screamed the female Ne ANBU in pain.

The black armored foot belong to a 9ft tall armor figure. The armor was pitch black with a design based off of a demonic black knight. It had a bright orange core in it chest and two thrusters on it back. It had a twin long barrel rifle with a shield attach to it mounted on it left arm gauntlet. The mask of it helmet had a menacing look to it as it also have a pair of glowing red eyes. This was Medius Locus the very first PT or Personal Trooper a full body power armor. Except it not a shinobi that using. Inside it interior was a pulsing biomass that filled the entire armor. This is a parasite known as A.I.1 which took residence inside the armor giving the armor life.

"Ow!"groan the female Ne ANBU in pain as Medius Locus pointed it arm mounted rifle at her head and fired.

Meanwhile Team ATX were reunited once again as they all were surrounding Tsuki who was reading out of a piece of paper. They were all in the elevator that was going down to the tenth floor.

"Okay it seem that Yukina and Arashi were part of a project called MX which revolved around Yukina in distress."Tsuki said as this got a confuse looks out of everyone.

"What?"everyone said at once.

"Okay what I mean is that you all know that Arashi has some DNA of Garmraid a S-rank humanoid fire demon right."Tsuki said

"Well it seem if Yukina is in distress or very life threatening situation Arashi DNA plus the fox and demon DNA as well will mutate changing him into a new type of demon. That what the theory was but was not tested."Tsuki said as the elevator door open and in front of them was a a wounded red head female 12 year-old clone that Kakashi though look familiar but couldn't place it who she remind him of. She was missing her entire right arm as she had tied her shirt sleeves to prevent blood loss as her blood stained her white cloths.

"Oh my Kami what happen to you."Shizune said as she rush toward the clone as she started using medical jutsu to heal the wound all over the clone body.

"Hinata-chan I what you to keep a eye on this clone alright." Shizune said as she finished bandaging up the red-head clone. As Hinata gently took the cone hand and guide he.

"I think the clone is mute and is also in shock from the blood loss and missing arm."Shizune said as they pass by several corridor before they were ambushed by several remain Ne ANBU.

One of the Ne ANBU attack Hinata with Ninja-to sword as she push the clone out of the way before she duck under the swing and activating her Byakugan. She then delivered several Juken in the Ne ANBU and then delivered a spinning roundhouse kick that send Ne ANBU flying through the air and right into Tsuki and Sakura fist which they use to punch the ANBU in the head shattering his skull and killing him.

Two Ne ANBU surrounded Kakashi but the former ANBU captain soundly defeated both with little effort. Naruto was locking blade with another Ne ANBU as Reiko appeared behind the Ne ANBU and decapitated him Kiba and Akamaru jump one of the Ne ANBU and proceed to punch and claw the living day light out of the Ne ANBU.

Part of Lilith shoulder armor detach itself from her armor then quickly turn into a Zankantou as she grabs it then swing the massive sword as she disembowel several Ne ANBU in half. Fenrir made a fist as three knife-like blade pop out between his knuckle on both of his fists. He then slash a Ne ANBU arms off and he then stab the his blades into the Ne ANBU stomach. He then cut off the ANBU legs before quickly decapitating the now legless and armless ANBU as he drop the body to the ground.

Katina started firing her Gatack Vulcan at several of the ANBU blowing them to bloody pieces as Shino still in his Rider form started punching several of the ANBU leaving bloody hole in there bodies as they drop to the floor.

Nyu and Lucy were using there vectors and started ripping apart the ANBU that got in there way as Team ATX all slowly advance through the corridor as the Ne ANBU started looking more mutated along with mutated Sakura and Ino clones.

"Who the hell are these people. They dress like Konoha ANBU but they are so different!"shouted Kurenai as she slash at a mutated Ne ANBU as he was going to use his mutated arm to smash her to ground but she succeeded to cut off his arm. As Sakura jump kick one of the mutated Ino clones which had black worm like tentacle coming out of the clones body. As the kick smash the clones head in.

"I don't know what these ANBU are but they are not Konoha ANBU that for sure."Kakashi as he kick a mutated Sakura clone right toward Naruto who cut the clone in half.

"Stay back!"shouted Hinata as she did a roundhouse kick toward a Ino clone head knocking it off. But the weird thing is that the headless body started moving on it own as it seized Hinata and slam her into the ground. Before it can raised it mutated arm the wounded red-head clone ram it left hand right through the headless body chest and then pulled it out as the body drop to the ground.

As they were nearing the gondola. They got surrounded by a group of Sasuke clones. As one of the clones rush at the group. As the first clone rush forward the other followed as well.

"**RoundTrip**!!"shouted Naruto as he throws Rebellion like a boomerang as it went through all the Sasuke clones body cutting them all in half. There was another Sasuke clone that appeared behind the group but was quickly attack by Sakura. Who proceed to rip the clone skull out of his head and proceed to beat him to death with it.

"This is for knocking me out and putting me on the bench you jackass. You could have been more romantic about it do you know how cold it was that night!"scream Sakura as she continue to use the clone skull to brutally beat to death the Sasuke. As everyone slowly back away from Sakura.

"**Damn I feel sorry for this Sasuke if Sakura ever find him**."muttered Rai-Oh as they continued to watch the beating.

"How is it possible to beat someone to death with there own skull that does not seem physically possible."shouted Tsuki at the sight of the beating.

"Hey that what the clone is saying right now."Ryusei said

"How is this physically possible-urgh!!"screamed the Sasuke clone as he finally died. As Sakura got off the corpse and throw the skull away as it shattered on the metal wall. Her cloths were covered in blood.

"Sasuke-kun will get much more worse then this believe me he will but I won't kill no death is to good for him, Cha."mutter Sakura darkly as she had a very disturbing grin on her face before it suddenly change to a sweet look.

"So everyone let go find that core, Cha."Sakura said sweetly with a disturbing giggle as she walk on the gondola as everyone follow her far behind her all think of one thing.

"If Sakura ever find Sasuke he is so screwed in so many ways."though everyone except inside Hinata mind the other her was thinking different.

"_**She was doing it wrong she was supposed to get him at a different angle which would result in more blood and gore."**_though Hinata other personality which would now be called Dark Hinata.

"I think does two hit to her head might have cause her to be slightly insane."concluded Shizune as everyone step on the massive gondola as it started moving across the massive underground chasm that was in the the tenth floor. As the gondola enter into a chamber that look like a ocean as it suddenly stop. They soon heard a female voice.

"Hello everyone and thank you for participating in the B.O.W testing arena. Were you will fight to the death against a B.O.W that are each unique to the special environment zone."replied the computerize female voice as Team ATX tense. When something burst out of the water and land on the gondola.

It form was revealed as it appeared to be a 12ft tall humanoid great white shark. As it roared at the group before it sniff the air. It then stared at both Hinata and the wounded red-head clone as it watch blood drip from the bandage up arm. It then launch it self at the wounded clone when Valsione punch it sending it back into the water.

"What the hell was that!"shouted Naruto as the computerize voice responded.

"That is B.O.W code name Onisame designed for land and sea battle in mind."spoke the computerize voice. As Onisame jump out of the water and fired a stream of harden water at the group as they duck down avoiding the blast as the stream cut a piece of the railing off.

"**Bloody Ray!!"**shouted Arashi as he fired a blood red beam of chakra that collided with the stream of water. As the two opposing beams started to struggle to dominate the other. As Arashi beam started winning as it slowly push through the stream of water until it went directly inside Onisame mouth and blow it head up. As the headless body just stand there before it move forward and started slashing at everyone it can get it clawed web-hand on.

"How the hell is it still alive without a head!"shouted Naruto as they soon see it regrowing it head when Rai-Oh came up behind it and gave it a bear hug as he started sending lightning directly into it body. As it struggle to get out of his grip he keep sending in more lightning until it body was charred and stop moving.

**"That how you deal with over grown fish monster you deep fried them.**"Rai-Oh said as he throw the corpse into the water. As the gondola started moving again.

This time the environment was a jungle like enclosure. As the Gondola stop in it track before the railing open up allowing them to explore around the jungle like enclosure. As everyone started exploring around the enclosure except for the wounded red-head clone who stay behind on the gondola with Sakura, Tsuki and Shino and Nyu.

"I say we should call this clone Asuka."Nyu suddenly said as she heard something that sound like a giant footstep. They all turn around and saw Gilgamesh just staring at them.

"Hello I am not here to fight you."Gilgamesh said as they relaxed. As he just stand there with them.

Meanwhile with the others they were walking back to the gondola when they were hit by a barrage of sound-wave as a giant diamondback rattlesnake came out of the jungle and started advance toward the downed group. When Gilgamesh leap at the giant serpent as he grabbed a hold of the rattler tail. It try to flung him off but Gilgamesh hold on as tightly as he can as he slowly crush the tail of the massive snake.

Until the snake open it mouth breath out a stream of fire as it blast Gilgamesh off it tail. It then wrap it tail around Gilgamesh body and slowly started to crush him alive. That is when Tsuki jump high into the air and started to swing her massive flail around until she became a spinning blur. Then she swung the hammer-like weapon toward the massive snake.

"**Tsuki Smash!!!"**shouted Tsuki as the giant iron ball hit the massive snake shattering it entire body and reducing it bloody bits of flesh as everyone got off the ground and all got into a fighting stance when they saw Gilgamesh.

"I am not here to fight. I just what out of this place."Gilgamesh said as everyone got on the gondola as it started moving again.

"So what with the change of heart then."asked Kakashi as gondola keep moving toward another environment room.

"Well I actually what to remember who I'm. So I think being with you people might help me remember that."Gilgamesh answered as they saw the walls look melted by something as they all see a mass of black worms or something similar to it leaving through the vents.

"I think that was Uroboros just right now. It look like it finally got out of here. Now it impossible to find it right now it could be anywhere."Valsione said as the gondola continued moving forward. Until they came across a truly massive chamber that were surrounded by multiple platform as there were corpse of a lot of Sakura clone. Half of them look like they slice in half by what they can tell were superheated blade as some of the corpse were cut in half and still had steam coming off of it.

Another half look like they were shot up with metal spike and were burn alive. They then saw Medius Locus flying through the air right toward them as it raised it arm mounted rifle fired a a wide spread beam of energy toward the gondola that everyone was on. They quickly jump off as Gilgamesh grabbed the red head clone and leap away with her as everyone landed on different platforms. The beam soon enveloped the gondola as it was reduced to nothing.

"I see the entrance to the core room."shouted Naruto as he was standing on a platform with Hinata as he spotted a door that said Core Room very far away from were everyone was standing from.

Medius Locus raised it rifle arm and fire again except this time were multiple energy bullets as it peppered the platform that Naruto and Hinata were on which force them to jump off the platform toward another one.

Nyu transformed Pandora into it Hatred setting as she fired barrage of rockets at Medius Locus as it raise it right arm up and a metal blade slide out of it. As the the blade started charging up with what one can describe as plasma as it use it to to destroy the rockets. It then rush at Nyu but Shino started shooting crystal at Medius Locus but just fly away from the crystal but the crystal started following it in the air.

"Okay what is that thing."Kakashi said as he spotted Shizune jumping from different platform toward the Core room door.

"That is Medius Locus I really don't know much about it except that the power armor has two different ability."replied Lilith from a different platform.

"**What are those ability?"**asked Rai-Oh as he jump kick Medius Locus causing a massive dent to appear on it body before landing on a different platform.

"One of those ability is it ability to self-repair itself from any damage."Lilith said as the damage on Medius Locus started repairing itself.

"What the other ability then."asked Kakashi as Katina started firing her Gatack Vulcan at Medius Locus scoring several hit on it main body before one of the shot came close to it core which it block with the twin barrel rifle shield mounted on it left arm.

"I think the other ability was something called self-evolution."replied Lilith.

"**Byakugan!"**shouted both Hinata and Neji as they activate there Kekkei Genkai and they saw the inside of Medius Locus. As they see the biomass inside of it as Medius Locus turn it sight on Hinata before it rush toward her.

But Naruto jump in front of her and started charging Rebellion with his chakra. He then swing the sword but Medius just knock the sword away before ramming it rifle in his stomach and started firing. But it was not energy bullet but metal spike that fire out of arm mounted shield rifle as they penetrate deep into Naruto flesh.

"Naruto-kun!!"screamed Hinata worrying for her crush safety as Sakura punch Medius away from Naruto as Hinata pulled the spike out of his body as the spikes were dripping with Naruto blood and a purple liquid.

"Naruto-kun stay awake or else the poison will rapidly spread.!" Hinata said as she realized poison Naruto was infected with was a type of poison that affect the target when they are sleeping as she try to keep Naruto awake. As Tenten jump off the platform she was standing on right toward Medius Locus as it look right at her before it fire the metal spike again hitting her right in the shoulder as she started falling toward the bottom of the room floor which was lined with spike on the floor as Neji jump and rescue her as they both land on a different platform. Gilgamesh appeared behind Medius Locus as his right arm was glowing with a unnatural power.

"**Hissatsu: Titan Crusher**!!"roared Gilgamesh as he delivered the world strongest hay-maker ever as it launch Medius Locus right through the ceiling of the chamber as there was a massive amount of damage covering Medius Locus entire body as it continue breaking through several of the floors and ceiling crashing right through the roof as it was sent soaring into the air before it crash land somewhere in the swamp.

As everyone regroup together as Hinata was working on both Tenten and Naruto as she started using a blue herb that was removing the poison out of there body. When Shizune came back holding a glowing sphere in her hands.

"Hey Shizune what is that you holding."asked Lucy as she see Shizune holding onto the glowing sphere. Lucy then took notice that the Core Room door is open.

"Oh you found the chakra signature we have been looking for."Lucy said as Naruto and Tenten got up off the floor looking very well and the poison out of there body.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."Naruto said as he gave her a hug which cause her to blush and the other to started giggling at them.

"Well it look like we'll have to climb are way out. Hey Gilgamesh since we on the same side right now can you take that wound clone with you."Kakashi said as Gilgamesh grabbed Asuka the red head clone and teleported out of there. Well Kakashi started swinging a grappling hook and released it as it hook on to the large hole in the ceiling as they all started climbing toward the ninth floor. What they all know is that even that they got the core they were not out of the woods yet.

When all of them got on the ninth floor. The chamber that they arrived in was surrounded by massive amount tubes and inside the tubes were naked men and women. Except there was something serious wrong with all of them. The mans inside the tubes were pale white and had there manhood remove. Some of them look severely mutated or had mutated hands. While the woman look ordinary except for the fact that most of them all had ghostly white skin, sickly green skin color or lavender skin color. Also some of the women inside the tanks were clones of Tenten and Temari.

"Holy shit were are we at."Neji said as he was blushing at the sight of the nude Tenten clones which the real Tenten caught him staring.

"At least I now know that my body can make him blush but should I feel jealous that he is staring at the naked body of my clones or be really happy that he is staring at my clones nude body I so confuse right now."muttered Tenten as she just what out of this hell hole.

"I think we are in the Tyrant production room."Fenrir said as suddenly all the bodies inside the tubes open up there eyes revealing bloodshot red eyes and started breaking out of the glass tubes. As Team ATX were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of these beings.

**Author Note**

Sorry for that cliffhanger no jutsu and I hope you all enjoy this fight filled chapter. Also hope you all can guess who is Asuka the female red head clone who she is a clone of because there only two read head female in Naruto anime and manga so guess which one of them it is but here a hint the person she a clone of last name start with a U. Hope you all like the NaruHina fluff and the NejiTen fluff. Also hope you like Sakura beating a Sasuke clone to death with it own skull. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Are We There Yet Part 2**

The Einst Trio known as the Sasori Sibling were lost yet again. This time they were in the Akatsuki hidden base. As were most of the Einst members were hiding from a Hidan girlfriend name Jashin which they started to believe is actually the Evil Goddess herself Jashin of that dark religion of the Jashinist Cult.

"I can't believe we got lost yet again and this time we stuck in some underground cave with a weird statue of some snapping turtle like dragon." Masasori said

"You also forget about that crazy person who name after that Evil Goddess."replied Jasasori as he suddenly took notice that there little sister Onisasori was missing.

"Hey Jasasori how was your time with Yami anyway."asked Masasori with a perverted grin as Jasasori just pass out with a river of lavender blood leaking out of his nose.

Onisasori got into a fight with several of the Akatsuki female members. One of them being Dei twin sister of the S-rank missing nin Deidara. The other Same(Shark) sister of Kisame. Majin twin sister of Jashin. Majin was a 7ft tall albino woman with E-cup size breast wearing a g-string bikini with red clouds on it. Same was 10ft tall blue skin woman with shark teeth and she had CC-cup size breast wearing a two piece bikini. Dei look like like her brother except you can definitely tell this one a woman with her C-cup size breast as she was wearing a bikini with bomb design.. Onisasori was in her human form which was the same size as Hinata as she had a bluish-pink hair and C-cup size breast wearing a bikini with scorpion design on it.

The reason they were all fighting because Onisasori made a comment about Itachi sexual life which the Majin was defending rather viciously and she was joined by her two friends. With Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki watching it as well. Except the reason the girls were wearing bikini is because they were mud wresting as Konan wearing a bikini with flower design got tackle by several female Einst in there own human form also wearing a bikini with various design of insects on it into the mud as they soon started wresting in the mud until Majin bikini top came off causing all the male in the area including Masasori to faint from the sudden blood loss coming from there nose. Well Jashin who look like her younger twin except she had F-cup size breast and started dragging away Hidan away to have her fun with him. Well Majin started dragging off Itachi as well while Same did the same with Zetsu. Leaving Dei and Konan to continued mud wresting with Onisasori and the rest of the female Einst. Until the Onisasori and female Einst started using tentacles.

Hope you all like this Epic fight chapter and also the Hinata Hour. Also were any of you surprised about the Ne ANBU appearance.


	24. Kakashi meets Alexia and Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh he belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own a Red vs Blue jokes try finding them.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Slight Sakura bashing and Major Sakura Clones Death. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

Kakashi meets Alexia and Returning Home

The Tyrants series started there attack on Team ATX as several of the female Tyrant jump in the air while emitting a lightning aura around there before they put there hand in front of them and fire a beam of charge particle energy at team ATX as they all dodge at of the way. Sakura landed between a male Tyrant who swung his clubbed fist at her sending her flying through the toward the hole but Rai-Oh jump in the air and caught her. He then put Sakura down and roundhouse kick a female Tyrant head off. Latooni and Ryusei were using there small size in order to quickly attack a Tyrant right in it face as they started punching at it eyes until they plunged there fist directing in it and then firing a burst lightning chakra directly into it brain.

"**Final Tenten(Final Heavenly Heaven)!!"**shouted Tenten as she was wearing a gauntlet as she delivered a barrage of punches at several Tenten clones as the clones were blocking her punches while a Temari clone came from behind and heel kick Tenten.

Meanwhile with Gilgamesh and Asuka. Gilgamesh was somewhere else in the ninth floor in a room with a lot of clothing and weaponry. As Gilgamesh left Asuka inside the room as he teleported away. Asuka look around the room until she spotted a white priestess cloak and outfit. Near it were several bayonets and a small little glasses. She walk toward the rake when she spotted another outfit this one being a business man outfit and a reddish pink trench coat and a fedora hat.

"So I will get my revenge soon on that old teme."muttered Asuka as she started putting on the white priestess outfit as her missing arm started growing back..

Back with Team ATX who were joined by Gilgamesh as he was entering a fistfight with several Tyrants. As he started trading blows with one of the tyrants as it clawed hand pierce right through his chest but he just ignored it and smash right through the creature heart as he then did a very brutal roundhouse kick knock off the head of another one as a female Tyrant fire a a beam at Gilgamesh pushing him back.

Hinata was ducking around several claw swipe as she delivered a single power up Juken strike to a Tyrant exposed heart as the organ burst covering Hinata in it blood.

"I think after this mission I definitely going to change cloths or try a new outfit because this outfit is ruin."Hinata said as her heavy jacket was covered in bloodstain that look like it won't be able to take out and cover in slash marks. She then jump in the air and started spinning.

"**Kaiten Kikku!!"**shouted Hinata as she perform her chakra drill kick at a female Tyrant as she crash right through it body leaving a huge gaping hole in it body. Suddenly the Tyrant dead body exploded as this blow Hinata away from it as she soar through the air right toward the hole in the floor but Naruto jump toward her.

"I got you Hinata-chan."Naruto said as he grabbed hold of Hinata and landed on back on solid ground. When a more mutated looking male Tyrant charge at Naruto knocking him away from Hinata as slash Naruto across his chest causing a bloody gash to appear.

Nyu was surrounded by several Temari clone as the they holding shard of broken glass like knives. As she started dodging several knife like strikes from the Temari clones before one jump kick. As Nyu was launch by the attack she quickly recover in midair before landing on her feet and making Pandora appear in her hand.

"**PF005: Lust!!"**shouted Nyu as she transformed Pandora into a pair of living chains as the chains move around like snakes as Nyu started swinging them over her head before releasing them as they wrap around a two Tyrants as the monsters started glowing as there body started to decay rapidly before they just turn to dust. Then several female Tyrant fire there beam attack at Nyu as she turn around.

"**PF006: Envy!"**shouted Nyu as Pandora change yet again this time into a mirror like shield as the beam were reflected right back at the Tyrants the beam melted there flesh off.

Neji was engage in a very brutal melee with several Tyrant as Neji had the Byakugan activated as dodge another strike from a Tyrant as he then counterattack by delivering several Juken strike to each Tyrants heart. Suddenly a Tenten clone appeared behind and hit him over the head with a heel kick as another appeared in front of him and kneed him hard in his crotch as he drop to the floor blacking out from the intense pain. The two clones right arm started shifting until both of there arms resemble a metal blade as they raised there arm up in the air.

"Stay away from him!."shouted Tenten as she now wielding a war hammer as she swung the giant weapon catching the two clone off guard as she send them flying right through the hole in the floor as the clone got impaled on the spikes at the bottom of the tenth floor.

Shino was still in his rider form as he send out swarms of Kikiachu at several Tyrants as the insects engulf the monster and started draining them dry of there chakra. As a Tyrant lash out at him that would have taken Shino head clean off. Shino hand slap against the right side of the Zecter belt.

"**Clock up!"**said the Kikiachu Zecter

"**Clock up!"**repeated Shino as time started slowly down to a snail like crawl as Shino just walk past the claw and started pummeling the Tyrant in the face crystal on his gauntlets were giving him a extra punch to it as he leave bloody hole in it face before he roundhouse kick it away. He flex then tensed his arm as suddenly the zecter spoke again.

"**Rider Stab!" **spoke the zecter as chakra covered his gauntlet fist and his helmet.

"**Rider Stab!" **repeated Shino as he still in the clock up effect as he rush forward and stab several Tyrant with his gauntlet as he each Tyrant he stab he fire a single crystal into there body that started to overcharge as Shino stab the last one that was going to attack Nyu from behind.

"**Clock Over!"**spoke the zecter as time return to it normal pace as all the crystal inside the Tyrant detonated in a fury explosion.

Katina was in a brutal fight with several of the Tyrants as she continued to fire her Gatack Vulcan at them as she hits several of them in there head blowing there head off. More of the Tyrants rush at her as she quickly flip her zecter mandible in a open position.

**"Cast Off!**"Katina said as she flip the zecter mandible backward chakra flow through the armor as part of the extra armor.

"**Cast Off!"**repeated the Gatack Zecter as the extra armor flew off including the Gatack Vulcan away from her as the discarded extra armor part hit the surrounding Tyrants.

"**Change Stag Beetle**!"the zecter said as two mandible connected with her helmet making it look just like a stag beetle and she grip two shotel that were in shape of stag beetle mandible on her shoulder where the Gatack Vulcan use to be. She then rush forward started slashing away at any Tyrant in her line of sight.

Tsuki was using her flail to smash several of the Tyrant and clones to bits. She swung at a Temari clone as it was sent flying through the air and crack it skull open on the hard metal floor. Then use her flail as a hammer and crush a Tyrant under the massive iron-ball spilling bloods and guts everywhere.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan as he was using it to read the Tyrant attack pattern as he dodge several slash and a green liquid that was sprayed at him. He then threw a kunai at a female Tyrant with lavender skin as it pierce through it skull. He then grip his left hand as lightning chakra started becoming visible on the palm of his hand.

"**Raikiri!!"**shouted Kakashi as he charge through the horde of Tyrant as he swing his lightning infused hand as he slice through them like a hot knife through butter.

"**Rai Fall!"**shouted Rai-Oh as he delivered his trademark attack on a massive armored Tyrant with a rocket launcher for a left arm as his kick cause it to misfire toward a group of Tenten and Sakura clone that came down from the ceiling. The warhead engulf the group of clones as bits and pieces of there body were sent flying everywhere.

Reiko and Kiba team up to take down several of the Tyrants. Reiko was cleaving apart some of the Tyrants that attack her while Kiba was using his family Taijutsu to quickly overwhelm the survivor of Reiko first assault. Akamaru took on the form of Kiba as he using Tsuga to cut through the several of the tougher Tyrant.

Fenrir had his steel knuckle claws out as he jumps on the back of a Tyrant and started to use his steel knife-like claws to greatly cut up the Tyrant back. He then plunge his claws into the creature head before jump off as it drop to the ground lick a sack of bricks. He then slice off the arm of a female Tyrant before quickly beheading her as he then leap into the fray against several more Tyrants as the Tyrants number were starting to get lower but members of Team ATX were receiving injuries.

Shizune was using her Psychodiver kekkei genkai as she made several floating glowing green sword and started throwing them at the Tyrants. As the glowing green blades hit home they then suddenly exploded. But one of the Tyrant rush at Shizune just as she throw a green blade at it as it struck the creature body as it explode greatly wounding her in the process. As her cloths were burn and she was bleeding from a wound in her arm and legs. When a Tyrant hit her sending her flying right into Lucy who just killed a Tyrant knocking both Lucy and Shizune out.

Sakura was fighting against a Tyrant that was giving the codename Nosferatu which had tentacles coming out of it back as it use them to slash and bash her around as she was bleeding heavily and most of her cloths were destroyed leaving her in only her bra and panties when it suddenly ram one of it tentacle through her body. As she was impaled on the tentacle she quickly grabbed a hold of the tentacle and ripped it apart. But it then lash at with another tentacle an strike her across the face as Sakura eyes started turning blood-red and slitted. She started developing vampire-like fangs. The bite mark were Yukina bitten her on the neck started glowing before changing into a kanji for "Kyuketsuki(Vampire)" on it before disappearing completely. As Sakura open her mouth wide revealing her fangs before clamping down on the thing neck and she proceed to drink it blood as her body started to heal from drinking the monster delicious blood.

"That feel so refreshing."Sakura said in pure bliss as there was some blood dripping from her mouth and she had a very disturbing psychotic grin on her face as she drop the dried up husk. Her red eye lost the slitted look as she suddenly had a afraid look on her face

"What just happen to me I was acting like Yukina when she lost control of her blood-lust and fed on me." When somebody tap on her shoulder. Sakura turn around and saw Asuka wearing the white priestess outfit with cloak and she was carrying the business man outfit with the reddish pink trench coat and the fedora hat as Asuka just hold it out to her.

"Thanks you Asuka."Sakura said as she took the outfit out of Asuka hand and took notice that Asuka entire right arm have grown back.

"How in the world did you grew your arm back."shouted Sakura as she put her new outfit on.

"Well that is a secret little vampire."replied Asuka in voice that sound much older then what a twelve year old would sound like. This cause Sakura eyebrow to rise in surprise and in confusion because she confused about why she was called a vampire. When Asuka suddenly pull two bayonet out of her cloak and threw them as they sail right past Sakura face as they embedded themselves into two Tyrants faces as they drop to the ground dead.

Lilith and Valsione were facing off against the 12ft white armor Tyrant codename T.A.L.O.S that Rai-Oh was facing earlier but it manage to knock him out before the two clones attack it preventing it from finishing him off. They started dodging around it attacks as Lilith took out her Zankantou and use it to slice right through it rocket launcher arm before she land on the far side of it and turn around quickly as the drill on her shoulder move backward and started spinning causing it to act like a thruster as it move her forward. As she move forward at faster speed until she becoming a blur and she lift her sword up in a act that she was going to attack.

"**Zankantou Inazuma Juuryoku Otoshi!!!"**roared Lilith as she briefly pause in front of T.A.L.O.S before she swing her sword as she cleave right through it body

"There are none before me who have not been cleaved!!" Lilith said as she jumps away. Valsione was floating in the air as she was holding a ball of compress air as a blue and red light float around her.

"**Cross Smasher!!"**shouted Valsione as she thrust her hands forward as the ball of compress air suddenly turn it a twisting vortex of wind as the red and blue light spinning around it guiding it toward T.A.L.O.S as the twister of red and blue destruction engulf it and several other Tyrants as well ripping them to shreds.

Naruto, Hinata, Arashi and Yukina were back to back fighting off another swarm of Tyrants as Arashi started using Yamato and sending wind blade that cut through the Tyrant rank as he then rush forward cutting them and firing his bloody ray attack at random. Yukina was swing Cerberus around as the devil arm nunchucks. She then raise it up in the the air before slamming it on the ground..

"**Kurisutaru(Crystal)!!"**shouted Yukina as Ice crystal started popping out of the ground and impaling several of the Tyrants as the blue ice crystals turn red from the Tyrants blood. Katina was fighting with the last female Tyrant which was pale green color with weird organic vines covering her C-cup size breast and female parts. As the female Tyrant backhand Katina into a wall knocking her out and causing her zecter to disengage revealing her Slime girl form as the Tyrant march toward her ready to finish her off but Kakashi jump in the way of the Tyrant as it look Kakashi with a very interested look and to the surprise of everyone that was still awake she spoke.

"Hello there handsome my name Ashford Alexia what yours."asked the female Tyrant now known as Alexia as she look at Kakashi with a very interested look.

"Uh my name is Hatake Kakashi."Kakashi replied still confused as ever.

"You will do as a excellent mate. Well see yeah later Kakashi-kun."Alexia said as she quickly pull Kakashi mask down and giving him a kiss on the lip before pushing his mask back in place. She then disappeared in a green light but not before knock away a blunt ice kunai away from her that just hit Gilgamesh right in his manhood instead of Alexia head as she vanish.

"Oh my fucking Kami that hurt much more then last time."screamed Gilgamesh in pain as he drop to the ground while holding his crotch region as the blunt ice kunai was heavier then it look as there was a small crater where ice kunai is.

"Sorry Gilgamesh I so sorry I didn't know she would knock it away."Yukina said

"Kakashi-sensei how could you let that weird women kiss you like that."Kurenai said as she and Sakura came up to Kakashi when Kakashi look at Sakura new feature and commented.

"We all did told you Sakura to let Yukina drink Arashi blood but you didn't let her so now you facing the consequence you are now a vampire Sakura well not a true undead one but you will have there powers."Kakashi said to Sakura as she had a very blank and shock look on her face.

(Ten minute later)

Kakashi decided instead of climbing the up to the exit he will make a transporter no jutsu to transport all of them back to Konohagakure. As everyone crowd around Kakashi as he made the seal for it. Sakura was being drag along by both Hinata and Asuka as they both found out Sakura fainted with her eyes opened.

"**Ninpo: Transporter!!"**Kakashi said as they all got engulf in the familiar portal before it disappeared. While outside in the swamp lay Medius Locus as it was slowly repairing itself from the damages it took from Team ATX. As it got up from the swampy water and went into the air as started slowly heading into the direction of Konohagakure. Also nearby the entrance of the that lead to Konohagakure direction was the Crimson Byakugan Harvesters as it slowly made it way to Konohagakure as well.

Meanwhile Lady Tsunade was having a very weird day. For the past few day that Team ATX went on there mission Konohagakure been receiving a lot of foreign shinobi and kunoichi from different country have been moving into Konohagakure but not as a invasion force because it only really small groups. From what she making out from various report of these Shinobi that there village along with everyone that was inside of disappeared with out a trace. This seem to happen to Iwagakure because there a platoon of Iwa nin now reside in Konohagakure because there village and including there capital disappearing as well. Kumogakure was in the same boat as but much worse because only two Team from there is here and she currently interviewing one of them.

"Okay Team Samui with your Jonin-sensei Killer Bee I am truly sorry for what happen to your village but should there be one more member of your team."asked Tsunade as both Killer Bee, Samui and Omoi look down depress.

"Well little lady my Team got attack by these mysterious creature calling themselves Einst and well we were fighting back one sneak up and try to attack Samui but Karui push her out of the way and took the hit for her. But before we can even rescue her she disappeared into a black vortex." Killer Bee said in a rapper like tone but in a depress way. When door to of the office open and in walk Team Ten except they had to new members. One of them being a very pale boy with emotionless look on his face wearing all black. The other was a twelve year old girl with lime green hair wearing a white tank top and a mesh shirt combo and short shorts. She also had a headband protector with the symbol for Takigakure on it.

"Oh hello Team Ten how your two new members Sai and Fuu adjusting."asked Tsunade when suddenly a portal open up over Team Ten head and Fuu grabbed Sai and moved out of the way as Hinata,Naruto, Yukina, Arashi, Sakura and Asuka were sent out of the portal. With Both Hinata and Sakura landing perfectly on there feet while Yukina was standing perfectly on top of Shikamaru Nara head.

"This is very troublesome but why is there two Hinata-sama and two Naruto."Shikamaru lazily said as he tries to get Yukina off his head. While Asuka landed perfectly on top of Asuma Sarutobi head.

"Well Hyuga Yukina is a clone of Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Arashi is a clone of Uzumaki Naruto."replied Tsunade as she took out a bottle of sake and a little cup when she took notice that the rest of the Team ATX didn't came out of the portal as it close up.

"Tsunade-sama you won't believe what happening on are mission. I mean we fought a female clone army of Sakura clone, Tenten clone and some clones that look like that platinum blonde hair girl over there."Yukina said as she pointed at Ino Yamanaka.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino."Ino said as she was very weirded out by the whole thing.

"Hello again Ino-pig."Sakura said

"Hello forehead I see you gotten new cloths and a new look. Are those fake vampire fangs."taunted Ino as Tsunade took a look a Sakura and took notice of something.

"Wait Sakura what happen to you I mean those are real vampire fangs"Tsunade said as Ino took a step away from Sakura.

"Well I kind of not let Yukina drink Arashi blood and she kind of started feeding off of me. And I think I kind of got turn into a vampire by her."Sakura said as Tsunade started scanning her over with a high level medical jutsu.

"Well it seem you are pretty much still alive even with being turn into a vampire so I think I will just have to supply you with medical blood pack."Tsunade as she turn around and look at Hinata.

"Well Hinata-sama were is everyone else of your team."asked Tsunade kindly.

"I really don't know."Hinata replied very confused.

Meanwhile in the Zonbolt clan compound Zengar Zonbolt the father of Reiko Zonbolt was a tall 6ft tall sliver hair man wearing a custom made iron country samurai armor without the helmet. Right next to him was his Zankantou sword that was different from Reiko one. It look like a hybrid of a katana and a zanbato. As he was reading documents a portal open up and it deposited Reiko,Lilith, Kiba and Fenrir in front of him except they all landed in a very embarrassing position which Kiba hand on Reiko breast as he accidentally groped her causing her to moan. But they quickly all stand up face blushing as Zengar just look at them as Reiko was going to say something he stop her.

"Okay I know what you going to say Reiko. Your team what on a mission to some weird place and along the way you found clones of yourself in that weird place am I right."Zengar said as they all nodded dumbly.

"Okay Reiko and her clone go outside I have something to talk to these boys."Zengar kindly said as the girls leave out of the room before Zengar eyes turn on the boys with a very cold gaze that could almost rival Hiashi Hyuga cold gaze as the boys started cowering in the corner.

"You felt up my innocent daughter and her clone breast!!!"screamed Zengar as she pulled out his Zankantou started approaching menacing toward Kiba and Fenrir. Outside the Clan Compound there was tree filled with songbird that were singing happily until a ear-piecing girly like scream erupted from the compound.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"screamed the girly voice which oddly sounded like Kiba and Fenrir as there were other shouts as well.

"Wait daddy don't kill Kiba/Fenrir-kun!"shouted both Reiko and Lilith as they were trying to stop Zengar from castrating the boys.

Meanwhile in above Konohagakure sky a portal open up and out drop both Tsuki and Gilgamesh as they plummet toward the the hot-springs.

"Okay Gilgamesh just straighten up your feet before we hit the water and it should lessen the impact."Tsuki said as both she and Gilgamesh straighten there feet as Tsuki hit the hot-spring water safety and unharmed but Gilgamesh land in a very big crater. As he try getting out of the crater he took notice he was surrounded by a lot of women wearing only towels and they were all holding kunai, bricks or just palming there fist as they advance toward Gilgamesh. As Gilgamesh said only two words.

"Oh shit."was all Gilgamesh can say as realize he was in the women side of the hot-springs as they close in on him.

Meanwhile at the Diclonius clan compound both male and female clan members were working on what look like parts of a airship in the nearby forest as a portal open up as rest of Team ATX fall out onto several Diclonius clan members.

While deep underground in Konohagakure sewer system inside a truly massive chamber. A portal open up and stepping out of the portal was the Einst Masasori, Einst Onisasori and Einst Jasasori also follow by a large group of insect like Einst and also large number of man size mutant cockroach and giant black widows . It look like the Einst Trio the Sasori Sibling and there group known as the Swarm have arrived in Konohagakure. What will the people and shinobi of Konohagakure do against this new menace. Up in the night sky the full moon out yet again as slowly started turning blood red like it was symbolizing the waiting disaster that is to come to Konohagakure as another moon except this one is truly disturbing looking as it like it was organic looking appeared not far away from the moon out of a weird black portal. Back with the Einst inside Konohagakure.

" _**The "gate" have appeared."**_spoke Jasasori as the giant insects start going into different direction.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu and I hope all enjoy this fight-fill chapter because next few chapter is what I call the Confession Arc. This next arc will have romance,action and the highlight of your favorite pairings finally coming together. Also will Kakashi love life ever be the same he seem to attracting dangerous women like Shizune, Lucy, Katina and now the feared Alexia Ashford the Final Boss from Resident Evil: Code Veronica now which group will get Kakashi. Do you think it Shizune,Lucy and Katina that will get Kakashi in the end or Alexia will swoop in and claim him well you just have to wait and find out. Also did you all believe in this next arc will Hinata finally confess her feeling to Naruto or Naruto might surprise everyone including himself. Will Kiba and Fenrir survive against Reiko dad Zengar/Sanger Zonbolt wrath. Also can any of you guess why that weird second moon is refereed to as the "gate" and why is it connected with Hinata and that weird statue. Also were any of you surprise that I turn Sakura into a vampire or you saw it coming when Yukina bit her. You just have to stay tune for the next chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Yukina plus Anko advice equal Trouble for Arashi**

Yukina was inside the house that Tsunade assigned to them as it was night time and Arashi was somewhere else inside the house as Yukina was inside the kitchen area. As she went to the big freezer and open it revealing a whole lot of frozen blood pack. As she took one of the blood pack out and started thaw it a out. As she wait the blood pack to thaw out Yukina pulled out a orange book.

"I wonder why Anko gave me this book that called Icha Icha Paradise."Yukina said as she open up the book to it first page.

"Oh it a story book with pictures but I still wonder what Anko mean this will help make me and Arashi-kun become one what ever that mean." Yukina said as she started reading until she come across a weird word.

"What is cock?"muttered Yukina as she continued reading until she came across a picture of a naked men and women doing very weird thing to each other as Yukina was very confused about this scene in-front of her.

"Why is that women trying to eat that man sausage that seem attach to his leg."Yukina said very confuse as she continued reading the very dirty and perverted book. As she continued reading until she finished it as a little note fell out of it. She then pick it up and started reading from it.

_-If you finished reading the book started following these three easy step.-Anko_

"First step is to go to his bedroom."Yukina read off as she went into Arashi room.

"Second step take off your clothing and sit on his bed."Yukina continue to read off of Anko advice as she took her cloths off revealing her nude form and C-cup size breast in the cold air. She then sat down on the bed.

"Final step say these word to him."Yukina read off as she waited for Arashi which wasn't long as he open his room door and spotted the nude form of Yukina on his bed as she spoke these word.

"Arashi-kun are you ready open your gift."Yukina said in a very surprisingly seductive tone of voice which Arashi only response was his nose started spilling blood rapidly as he pass out on the floor with a big tent in his pants. This earned a very confused look from Yukina from that sight.

"Okay I did all that and I still confused how this is going to make me and Arashi-kun become one."Yukina said as she started putting her cloths on as another note fell off the first as Yukina pick it up and started reading it.

"P.S. Use Protection no Jutsu and I hope you have a lot fun and don't wake up the neighbors so use Soundless no Jutsu on the room walls."Yukina finished read as she had a even more confused look on her face.

Hope you all like this chapter and the Hinata Hour. Next Chapter is going to be the Confession Arc some except see your Team ATX members to be confessing there feeling to each other and Dragonbeast99 can you help with this arc.


	25. Wild Night of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own a Red vs Blue jokes try finding them.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Wild Night of Love**

In the sewers of Konohagakure, one members of the Einst Trio known as the Sasori Sibling were inside the massive chamber which was actually some-kind of train station. They were surrounded by swarms of giant cockroach plus the Swarm members of the Einst were there as well. The only two were missing was Einst Onisasori, Einst Masasori and the giant black widows. As Einst Jasasori was standing on a platform he spoke.

"_**Okay so where is nee-chan and nii-san at anyway I mean it morning and both of those two just disappeared and the black widows are gone to.**_"complained Jasasori as he still a little bit mad how long it took them to get to this village.

"_**Well I believe you remember both of them was going on about that we finally in this village and that they can finally could get there mate what ever that mean. Also I believe Einst Onisasori took the spiders with her but gave them all human forms." **_A Einst known as Einst Cho said as Masasori had a look of shock on his face as he realize something.

"_**Oh Shit they didn't!!"**_scream Jasasori in clear panic as the rest of Swarm took cover.

It was morning in Konohagakure and everyone was up and awake as Naruto and Hinata were walking in the marketplace together in search of new and effective cloths that would not get rip and or cut up by these weird mission that they took. The reason why Naruto getting a change of cloths is because he on his last jumpsuit also the other reason because he what to impress Hinata. He was confused about this weird feeling in his heart and he just what to impress her. Hinata was thinking of the same thing she what to show off to Naruto that she a girl not just a kunoichi to him so she planning on getting a outfit that might work for her. A brunch of dark-skin girls wearing outfit similar to Fuu being lead by a girl with bluish-pink hair wearing a battle kimono and a boy wearing a outfit similar to Killer Bee leave out the store that both Hinata and Naruto were going to. As the group got near to Naruto and Hinata the girl with the bluish-pink hair stop in front of Hinata.

"Hello my name is Jun Yuri and this is my brother Daisuke Yuri. And the people behind me are my gang the Black Widow."introduced Jun to Hinata as she bow to her.

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki."Hinata said as they walk past the group and into the store. Both Hinata and Naruto grab some cloths off the rake and went into separate changing room. In a few minute both of them emerge out of the changing rooms wearing a new set of cloths.

Naruto was now wearing a red jean and shirt, orange reinforced vest and an orange reinforced trench-coat that both the vest and trench coat had the Naruto spiral symbol on the back of them. He was also wearing a black combat boot with metal plates. He was wearing fingerless glove and also he was wearing his hitai-ate as a belt. He also wearing his old goggle back on his head. Rebellion was on his back seemly attached to it. Hinata was wearing a white long sleeve jacket that didn't look heavy at all. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a fishnet chain-mail like shirt. She was wearing lavender shorts and mini skirts combo with the shorts right past her knees. The mini skirt was covering a kunai pouch near her hips. She was wearing sandals with blue socks.

"Naruto-kun how do I look."asked Hinata as she spin around in place which cause Naruto to blush because the cloths Hinata was wearing were tight and he can see the curve of her body. He also took notice that her hair was growing a bit longer now as it was almost reaching her neck.

"Well you look very beautiful Hinata-chan."Naruto said without thinking which cause Hinata to faint.

"Hinata-chan are you alright!!"scream Naruto in a panic as he try to revive the pass out heiress as everyone inside the store just sweat drop at the sight.

Meanwhile Reiko was wandering around Konohagakure looking for Kiba as she what to apologize to him about yesterday. She was really worried because Kiba was really scared of her father. She know her father was just being protective of her.

"I really hope Kiba-kun doesn't hate me."muttered Reiko as she continued to look for Kiba when she pass by Jun and the Black Widows gang. The gang stop in front of Reiko as Jun walk forward as she look at Reiko with what Reiko could have sworn was lust in her eyes.

"Hello who are you."asked Reiko meekly as she was a little bit bother by this girl staring at her like that.

"Hello my name is Jun Yuri. This is my brother Daisuke Yuri and the people behind him is my gang the Black Widows."Jun said as Reiko was still uncomfortable around this person.

"So do you need any thing Jun because if you don't I be on my way right now."Reiko said as she try to get past two of the Black Widows gang members but they block her path.

"Oh I need something from you."Jun said as she continued to look at Reiko with those predatory eyes. As Jun started walking closer to Reiko until they both hear a voice.

"Hey Reiko-chan I need your help with something."Kiba said as he walk past the gang and grab Reiko. He then started walking away with her.

"Damn I almost got her."muttered Jun as both Kiba and Reiko were out of sight. Jun then turn her sight on Daisuke.

"Masasori why you didn't tell me that guy was around I can't seduce her with him around."Jun said as it now revealed she was actually Einst Onisasori in a disguise and her brother was actually Einst Masasori also in a disguise.

"I say go for the more direct approached and remembered I Daisuke in this form Jun." "Daisuke" said to "Jun".

Meanwhile with Kiba and Reiko as they were far away from the group. They were walking past several stores until Kiba stop.

"Thank you Kiba-kun for saving from that weird girl back there."Reiko said

"Well I took notice you was surrounded by that big group pf people and saw that girl closing in on you so I thought of bailing you out of there."replied Kiba blushing.

"Well Kiba-kun I sorry for what my father did to you yesterday."Reiko said as she really hope Kiba doesn't hate her.

"Oh it okay I already forgive him I mean he was just being protective of you that all."Kiba said as he doesn't what to make a bad impression on Reiko family if he ever meet them again.

"Thank you Kiba-kun for being so patient."Reiko said

"Uh Kiba-kun are you busy tonight."Reiko shyly ask Kiba as she what to go on a date with him.

"No I don't got nothing to do tonight. So what do you what to do tonight then Reiko-chan."Kiba said

"Well I was wondering if you what to have dinner with me at this restaurant I saw yesterday."Reiko shyly said while blushing which cause Kiba to stop in his track.

"Wait is she asking me out on a date?"though Kiba in surprise.

"Sure I will love to go have dinner with you."Kiba said

"Okay what make this a double date then what about we all make it 6:00 P.M."Nyu said as she appear around the corner dragging Shino along.

"Uh okay." both Kiba and Reiko said sounding really confuse right now.

Meanwhile with Lady Tsunade she came back from a meeting with the council and she was piss. She does not know how Danzo some how mange to get Hinata medical record but the old war hawk brought up Hinata condition in the meeting.

"He have the nerve of calling that poor girl a monster that should be treat as a weapon. Also it a really good thing Hiashi also stood up for his daughter"muttered Tsunade as she went to her office inside the hospital to study Hinata lavender blood and the Einst blood sample brought in by Team Samui. When she took notice the door to her personal hospital office was unlock. She rush inside the office and saw that her medical office was in ruin as the safe holding Hinata and the Einst blood was gone.

"What the hell happen in here."scream Tsunade in anger while far away a Ne ANBU was walking away holding two vial that were labeled "Hinata Blood Sample" and "Einst Blood Sample".

"With this blood Danzo-sama will become ruler of all Shinobi Nation."muttered the Ne ANBU darkly.

Back with Tsunade she was furiously looking around her private medical office hoping that the that there was a least a clue to who the intruder was. But there was none.

"Now what am I going to tell Hiashi, that his daughter blood just got stolen damn."Tsunade said when she felt a presence right behind her. She quickly turn around with her fist raise but quickly put it down as it was only Asuka and Gilgamesh.

"Oh it only you two and Asuka you can drop that henge."Tsunade said to Asuka as she finally realize who Asuka remind her of and if her guess was correct this will raise so many new question. As Asuka twelve year old form start faded like that of a mirage as her body started growing and getting bigger until it revealed a 27 year old red-head woman with green eyes and it seem that her cloths also grew with her.

"Just as I though you are a clone of Uzumaki Kushina the dead mother of Uzumaki Naruto."Tsunade said as Gilgamesh just look at the two women while he was blushing when he look at Asuka.

"I really am confuse does that mean Asuka not really a 12 year old clone but is actually a 27-year old clone of Naruto dead mother."Gilgamesh said in a very confuse tone of voice.

Meanwhile somewhere on the border of Fire Country and the border between Tea Country. A group of Oto-nin were making there way toward Konohagakure. The group was compose of a thirteen year old boy with a duck-butt black hair style and black eyes wearing a blue and black outfit. This is Uchiha Sasuke the second to last member of the Uchiha Clan who turn traitor to Konohagakure and left the village to join Orochimaru and Otogakure. The other members of the group was a fifteen year-old girl wearing glasses dress in a shameless version Oto kunoichi outfit this was Karin a sensor nin or as Suigestu and his slime girl harem like to call her a shameless whore. The next person was a aquamarine hair fourteen year old boy with shark teeth instead of regular teeth. He was also wearing a blue jacket with a image of a great white shark on it. He was also wearing a chain-mail shirt. Attach to his jacket was a sword holster with a claymore sword tuck inside. Also he was wearing a black pants with shin guards on it this is Suigestu and walking beside him wearing standard regular Oto-nin outfit is his slime girl harem also known as Niji Squad.

"Okay Sasuke why are we going to Konohagakure again."asked Suigestu as they were walking toward the forest.

"I told you already I going to kill Naruto so I can gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and with it power I can finally kill my brother Itachi."Sasuke said except he sounded a little bit insane. Suigestu look at Sasuke neck as were the curse mark lay but also embedded inside the curse mark was a small Kusabi-Ishi crystal.

"I still believe you should take that crystal out of your neck I mean you acting really weird Sasuke-kun and what if Orochimaru-sama catches us out here."Karin said as she doesn't what to get punish by Orochimaru and also this took time away from her trying to seduce Sasuke.

"Just shut up you shameless embodiment of Lust."shouted a pink smile girl name Momo.

"I agree with you Momo what you did to that pregnant women was wrong I mean really wrong."said a silver slime girl name Kira.

"You slime girl shut up about that already."shouted Karin at the the two slime girl which cause the other three slime girl to reach there swords.

"Stop your bickering we still have a long way to go."Sasuke said as they continued there long trek toward Konohagakure.

It was 5:30 P.M in Konohagakure. Both Reiko and Nyu were getting ready for there date with the help of Hinata and the other girls which were Ino, Sakura, Tenten and surprisingly both Fuu and Samui were there as well.

"You really look beautiful you know that."commented Fuu as she was helping Reiko put on a Kimono with raven design on it.

"You are absolutely stunning."commented Samui as she was helping Nyu put on a kimono with rabbit design on it.

"You are very lucky Reiko you actually getting closer to the one you like."commented Hinata as she was still not brave enough even with new cloths to ask Naruto out on a date.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I believe you will let your special person know how you feel very soon I just know it."Reiko said to Hinata

"Thank you Reiko."Hinata said

"Also Hinata-chan do you know anything about Buggy-kun."asked Nyu

"Well in his own way he much more quieter then me and it kind of hard to read him and his emotion."replied Hinata

"Thanks."Nyu said as she smile a very devilish smile as she had a plan in her head.

Meanwhile with Shino and Kiba they were cleaning themselves up as they didn't had any date cloths. Kiba have left Akamaru at home.

"So Kiba why did you agree to go on this date with Reiko anyway'asked Shino

"Well it feel like Reiko-chan make me feel complete and I don't need to hide anything from her. She is the kind of girl that I will willing protect her from anything."replied Kiba as he turn around and look at Shino.

"Shino what do you think of Nyu."asked Kiba as he was very curious.

"I feel like I found my Yin to my Yang."replied Shino as he always though he was unfit boyfriend material because his Kikiachu live inside his body but that change when he met Nyu who does not seem disturbed by it all.

"Okay let go pick up the girls."Kiba said as they both left Kiba House as they make there way toward toward Ino House to pick up Nyu and Reiko.

Meanwhile in the forest of Land of Fire Medius Locus was surrounded by corpses of bandits as they all had metal spikes coming out of there body. Medius Locus started flying away as the Crimson Byakugan Harvesters came into the clearing and started devouring the corpses.

At the Einst lair known as Earth Cradle underneath Uzumakigakure the "Statue" was feeding off of several capture Shinobi and civilian from different Hidden Village as it started absorbing them into a giant jewel that was in it chest and around it body. The weird thing is the "Statue was taking shape it was starting to resemble something.

"_**Soon my invasion of Konohagakure will begin but first I will send you two the Valentine Brother to Konohagakure and I hope you can cause as much havoc as possible."**_Kurenji said to two men. One had a face full of piercing the other had long blonde hair and wearing a white tuxedo. But both men had vampire like fangs as they enter a portal.

Back in Konohagakure both Kiba and Shino pick up the girls as they we both awestruck by how beautifully the girls look with there mission cloths on. The girls were amaze how clean looking the boys were.

"You look wonderfully." said Kiba,Reiko,Nyu and Shino at the same time. They started going in the direction of the restaurant as Kiba grab a hold of Reiko hand which cause her to blush. Nyu grab Shino hand which surprisingly cause Shino to start blushing. They soon arrive there at the restaurant and soon got seat. As they were waiting for there food. A 6ft tall man that seem 23 year old approach there table. He had a relative strong build and tan skin. He had curled black hair and thick eyebrow. He also had brown eyes. He was wearing cloths consist of blue jeans, black combat boots,black shirt, a brown cargo vest and a tainted reading glasses. He always had a carrying a first aid bag that had a machete inside the bag plus there was a weird hockey mask attach right to the bag. He also had a holster with a 9mm revolver in it.

"Hello there Kiba and Shino I surprise to see you in this place and also I see you two have dates."said the person

"Oh hello Doc."Kiba said

"Hello Dr. Marcus Stronghold."Shino said as the girls shake Marcus hands.

"Hello Doc-san my name is Zonbolt Reiko."Reiko introduce herself as shake Marcus .

"Hello Doc-san my name is Diclonius Nyu."Nyu also introduce herself as well as Marcus said his goodbye and left the group alone again.

"So Kiba and Buggy-kun tell me how both of you two met and what you like to do together.."asked Nyu

"Well both Kiba and I met in the Ninja academy when we were six."replied Shino as he remembered how they first met which involved Kiba and Konoha fire-breathing ants. Shino was really glad he decided to save Kiba as insect seem to target him for no reason at all and most of them were rare breeds of insect that he add to his collection and closer to his dream of breeding a super bug.

"Well most of the thing Shino and I do together is training and hang out. So how did both of you meet"Kiba said

"Well Reiko and I met during the academy when I stop this girl name Ami from picking on her."replied Nyu as they all break off into different conversation.

"So Reiko-chan what is your family like."asked Kiba

"Well I have a very good relationship with my father as he always protective of me."replied Reiko feeling less shy then usual.

"What about your mother."asked Kiba

"Well my mother always try to make me smile but do to my shyness it kind of a problem for my family. But my family really don't mind it at all they really try to make come out of my shell."replied Reiko.

"Well I think you doing alright Reiko-chan."Kiba said

"Well Buggy-kun I will tell you about my clan. My clan came around the same day as the Hyuga and Zonbolt clan were settling in Konohagakure back in the time of the first Hokage. Except my clan kind of hate regular human and people at first."Nyu said

"What do you mean Nyu-chan?"asked Shino

"Well at first my clan got treat horribly at the Land of Claws that we visit to the point of distrusting any humans then we move to the Land of Fire and while traveling we got befriended by several of the clans moving toward Konohagakure so my clan follow them until we reach there and took up residence in the forest."replied Nyu

"And also my clan handle lost tech."Nyu said

"Lost Tech!?"asked Shino

"Yeah my clan find lost piece of technology and started rebuilding them. My clan found a lot of lost technology that are currently in this village. But my clan found the most biggest piece of lost technology ever."Nyu said

"So what is it."asked Shino

"You landed on it yesterday Buggy-kun but I will not tell you it name yet."Nyu said as the food came and everyone started digging in. Several minute in there eating.

"Kiba-kun you have some food on your face."Reiko exclaimed as she took at napkin and started wiping his face as they both were blushing. As she finish wiping his face she felt she was ready.

"Uh Kiba-kun I uh.."Reiko shyness stop her from talking as Nyu pull her up from the table and both head to the bathroom to talk to her as Shino did the same with Kiba.

"What the Hell are you doing."exclaim Nyu as she walk around the bathroom very nervous.

"Well I feel ready to confess to Kiba-kun."Reiko said

"Well you not because I not ready to confess to Buggy-kun."Nyu said in panic as she was confuse of what to say to Shino in her confession.

Meanwhile with the boys.

"I really don't know how to confess Nyu-chan and I starting to feel very nervous."Shino said sounding surprisingly nervous.

"I can't help you there dude I worried if Reiko-chan confess. I mean I don't know what to do if she does do it."Kiba said as they both left the bathroom and meet up with the girls as they went back to there table. And before they can say anything Ino and Temari flung through the restaurant window. Ino was holding a large staff with morning star at the end of each side. The staff was covered in a lot of lavender blood and green blood. Both of the girls were unconscious. Stepping through the broken window were the Sasori Sibling of the Einst surrounded by only a two Einst swarm members.

"_**I can't**_ _**those two girls manage to almost wipe out the entire Swarm."**_Jasasori said

"_**Oh shut up already and just grab the girls." **_shouted Onisasori as Reiko recognize her voice it was Jun Yuri. Suddenly Masasori appeared behind Reiko and Nyu grabbing both of them and fleeing out of the restaurant with his siblings. Before Kiba and Shino can go rescue the girls the two Einst swarm member block there path along with several giant cockroaches and giant black widow spiders.

"Damn this is going to take a while."mutter Kiba when the both heard a high pitch scream coming from Dr. Marcus Stronghold when he saw the giant spider and he pulled out the revolver and started shooting at the Einst and giant insects.

"_**Okay now you two just stay there and act all helpless."**_Onisasori said as she tie up the girl on the sewer wall that were connected to a old train system that was use to transport the dead from cemeteries in the Land of Fire. Kiba with Gilgamesh gauntlet on and Shino in his Rider form arrived to rescue the girls. But the Sasori Sibling were nowhere in sight as both Kiba and Shino ran right up to the girls.

"Wait Shino-san, Kiba-kun don't come any closer."Reiko try to warning them but it was to late as a coffin come crashing down and a corpse fell out of it but a second one reveals Onisasori as she throws Kiba into the wall and stab him with her tentacles. Shino try to help but Masasori tail came out of the ground behind Shino and stab him in the shoulder.

"No Buggy/Kiba-kun!!"shouted both of girl in fear thinking the boys are going to die. Shino turn around to fight back against Masasori but Jasasori jump down from the ceiling holding a giant bone buster sword as he knock down Shino which also knock away the Kikiachu Zecter return Shino to his normal form as it leave the area which also leave Shino open for Masasori as he raise his bladed tail and bring it down.

"_**Now you die."**_shouted Masasori as the tail came closer to Shino until Akamaru appeared and bit down on his tail cause him to scream in pain. It seem the little puppy follow Kiba and Shino on there date.

Kiba was struggle with Onisasori until he claw at her face making the female Einst back away as Akamaru came back to his side and assume Kiba form. Kiba vision started to blur.

"Fuck I been poison by that crazy bitch."mutter Kiba as Onisasori started laughing.

"_**Ha you don't have long to live the poison will slowly eat you alive."**_Onisasori laugh in a sadistic manner.

_**"**_Kiba-kun leave him alone you monster!"shouted Reiko at Onisasori. As Onisasori just send a tentacle at Reiko but Kiba just tackle Onisasori to the ground causing the tentacle to cut through the other tentacle freeing Reiko who went to free Nyu. Who was trying to free herself with her Vector arms but the tentacle were semi-sentient enough to use chakra to block her from using it. Soon Nyu was free. Shino pour his Kikiachu into Masasori face as this cause Masasori to suddenly split apart into many pieces.

"Okay I safe."Shino said as he focus his attention on Jasasori but did not notice that pieces of Masasori were floating the air as the all glow crimson.

"_**Blood Blitz!"**_Masasori said as he started slam pieces of body repeating into Shino. Which leave Shino open for Jasasori as he raise his sword as it glow with a red and purple energy.

"_**Nenshou Sasori Giri(Burning Scorpion Slash)**_!!"Jasasori said as he was about to bring the sword down but Nyu Vector arm rip his head off killing him.

_**"**_You two have two run."shouted Shino__at the girls.

_**"**_Hell no Buggy-kun we are not leaving you two to die down here."Nyu shot back as they all didn't notice the Jasasori core float out of his body before attaching itself to a corpse chest as the corpse started changing.

"**Gatsuuga!!"**__shouted both Kiba and Akamaru as they started spinning toward Onisasori as she spit out a poison mist at them stopping both of them in there track and weakening them in process.

_**"Come on bleed for me."**_Onisasori laugh as she had sick grin on her face as started delivering strikes similar to Hinata Juken as repeatedly pummel Kiba across the face cause him to bleed she then grab Kiba by the throat. Reiko charge in and started fighting with Onisasori.

"Reiko-chan get away from her you can't take her on without your sword. Kiba said as Reiko clock Onisasori across the face causing her to release Kiba. Onisasori hit her in the stomach with a tentacle and started pummel her with the tentacles but never did poison Reiko as she knock her away. Onisasori then turn around and started advancing on Kiba. Reiko sneak up on Onisasori but the female Einst suddenly turn around and stomp hard on Reiko foot causing her scream in pain. Onisasori then elbow her in the face three times before delivering a palm fist Reiko into a wall hard cause it to break. As the dust clear it reveal Reiko eyes as it was half open and her vision were blur shut as her hands fall limp to her side.

_**"**_You bitch you killed her!!"shouted Kiba in fury.

"_**She was my dumbest kill ever."**_mocked Onisasori as suddenly Kiba attack her with a fury of a hell hound as he started punching and claw at her.

"This is impossible how are you fighting through the pain!"scream Onisasori in pure pain as Kiba slash all her tentacles off as one of the tentacles went flying toward Akamaru who started drink the tentacles blood as he started feeling better as he return to his puppy form.

Shino was trying to kill Masasori but he got blindside by Jasasori in a new body. He was trap between the two Einst. Nyu tries to help but Masasori sneak attack her and knocking her down with a deep wound in her back.

"_**How lovely you look being all helpless."**_Masasori said when suddenly Shino throws a kunai in his eye.

"Don't talk to her like that."Shino said in anger as he rush at Masasori but Jasasori get in his way who then proceed to double team Shino again. Shino was struck yet again as he think of a way to them.

"Wait they are attacking in a pattern."though Shino as he took notice that both Masasori and Jasasori were attacking in pattern. He waited for Jasasori to attack again as he jump out of the way just as Masasori perform his sneak attack with his tail as it kill Jasasori again who core just float away in search of another corpse.

"**Mushiton: Bug Globe!"**Shino said as he trap Masasori inside a sphere of Kikiachu.

**"**_**AAAHHHHH!!"**_scream Masasori as he was eaten alive by Shino Kikiachu.Jasasori came back in a new body but Nyu throws a explosive kunai at his core engulfing Jasasori in a explosion as this finally killed him for good.

**"Kaze Tsume Bureika!"**shouted Kiba as he launch massive amount of wind blade at Onisasori as they proceed to slice her apart. Akamaru drag the antidote to Kiba who pick it up and drink the blood as the poison was gone from his system.

**"**I failed to protect her."Kiba cried as he felt heartbroken as he think Reiko is dead. When he hear moan of pain as he look at the spot were Reiko lay as he see her standing clearly alive.

"Reiko-chan you are alive."Kiba exclaim in joy as he rush at her as she to was overjoy to see him as she move toward him but she limp and falls into Kiba arms as they both started blushing.

"What wrong Reiko-chan."asked Kiba worried

"I think it my foot."Reiko replied.

"Are you alright can you walk."asked Kiba in concern.

"Can you check my foot to see if it alright."Reiko said as she remembered Kurenai words. Kiba then seat Reiko on some rubble to check her foot.

"How does it feel."asked Kiba as he lightly rub Reiko foot.

"Keep going Kiba-kun."Reiko said with a smile and a blush.

"Kurenai-sensei was right, this does feel good."though Reiko

Back with Shino and Nyu. He falls into Nyu arm in exhaustion. Nyu catches him and help him stand up.

"How are you Nyu-chan."asked Shino

"You are a baka for fighting so hard."Nyu said as Shino felt insulted.

"Is that how you should be repaying someone who save you."asked Shino as Nyu just smirk.

"I getting to the payment Buggy-kun."Nyu said as she suddenly kiss Shino on the mouth as his eyes went wide and he started to blush. Nyu take off his glasses and look him straight in the eye.

"You're impatient you know that but that is one of the many thing I like about you."Nyu said both there face drew closer.

" I love you."they both said as they passionately kiss each other.

"I really didn't need my foot being rub Kiba-kun and I sorry for lying to you."Reiko said as she stop Kiba but this cause him to blush.

"I would have done it either way because you are very important to me Reiko-chan and I want to see you happy."Kiba said as Reiko was breath taken by shock by how much she man to Kiba.

"Uh I taking this to fast for you am I."Kiba said as Reiko suddenly take his head in her hands.

"No you are not Kiba-kun and I glad that you feel that way because I also feel the same way as well."Reiko said as she kiss Kiba on the lips.

Meanwhile at Shizune house she was playing shogi with Katina whole was wearing a custom red swimsuit for her slime body. Lucy was watching T.V when suddenly somebody was walking down the stairs. Everyone turn around toward the stairs and tense at who was coming down the stairs. It was Alexia Ashford and she was wearing one of Shizune Kimono which was much fancy looking. But she was also holding her pet pig Tonton.

"What the hell are you doing over here."shouted Lucy

"Well I came here for Kakashi-kun but it look like teleported to the wrong place because I was surrounded by a little shrine with Kakashi-kun picture in it and that women with horn picture was in there as well."Alexia said as this cause Shizune to blush very red as both Lucy and Katina stare at Shizune in shock and in Lucy case a very perverted grin. While Katina was just plain confuse and shock about why Shizune has a pet pig and a shrine and because she felt a little turn on by this information that Shizune was bisexual.

Meanwhile Kiba was carrying Reiko home. When Reiko dad Zengar Zonbolt was standing outside the compound.

"What happen to the both of you two."asked Zengar

"Kiba-kun just took very good care of me and save me from somebody. And we confess are love to each other"Reiko just said with a smile on her face.

"Well thank you Kiba-san for taking good care of my daughter and I really don't mind you two dating at all. But if you make her cry."Zengar said

"I will never do that to her."Kiba said as this cause Zengar to respect him a lot more.

With Shino he was carrying Nyu toward her home. As he reach the front step a blond hair man wearing a customize black and yellow iron country samurai armor with a cape attach to it, motorize wheel on the ankle armor and a pair of bladed machine pistol attach to his shoulder armor with two shield attach to the shoulder plate as well was waiting nearby the door. He also was wearing a pair of black goggle. This is Ratsel Diclonius also formerly known as Elzam Von Branstein Heir of the Branstein but decide to go into hiding and marry Nyu and Lucy mother Kiyone Diclonius.

"Hello daddy."Nyu said

"Hello my little angel and this must be your boyfriend am I correct."Ratsel said in kind voice as Shino could have sworn that he hear music play right now.

"Yes I am her boyfriend and I save her from danger today."Shino said as Ratsel took notice that they were both a mess.

"Well I glad you both are alright."Ratsel said.

Meanwhile Naruto was at his apartment going to bed as Ryusei was currently making a another model when he heard a knock at the the door. Naruto got up and answer the door which reveal to be Hinata standing by the door.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan what are you doing up so late."asked Naruto as he took notice Hinata was blushing as he was currently not wearing a shirt.

"Well I was wandering tomorrow night going to be started of the Lover Moon festival and I was wondering if you what to go out with me."Hinata said as Naruto had a very shock look on his face.

"Sure I go out with you maybe tomorrow we can help each find some cloths for the festival."Naruto said as Hinata left as she was feeling very light head from asking Naruto out to the festival as she walk back home under the twin moonlight of the regular moon and the weird organic moon.

Well I hope you all are ready for the Next chapter as it going to the confession of Naruto and Hinata in this next chapter. Also how many of you couldn't believe Asuka is a clone of Naruto Mother. Also how all of you like Naruto and Hinata new outfit which are base off of Dante and Lady outfit also special thanks to both Kaos and Magnus and Dragonbeast99 for the outfit design. Also Rose Tiger can you help me with date cloths design for the next chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Sakura Home Trouble**

Sakura was spending the day around Konohagakure as a vampire. Which oddly she found out she can spend time in the sunlight as it doesn't bother her at all. She also got a new set of weapons to go with the outfit she received from the lab as she enjoy this new outfit. Her new weapons were a pair of customize Desert Eagle handguns one pure silver and other night black.

"I definitely going to name you two Ivory and Ebony."Sakura said to her new guns as this cause several people around her to slowly back away and this also scared a pair of Kiri nin as well.

"I think she crazy."mutter one of the Kiri shinobi as they flee the area.

Sakura continue her walk toward the hospital to pick a supply of special medical blood pack. When she pass by Ino carrying her Lunar Staff.

"So Ino-pig were you got that weapon from."asked Sakura.

"Well I got from a place called Silent Hill."Ino said as she started shuddering from just mentioning that hellish place. As she remember how Team Ten plus Temari went over there due to a missing person report and she wish she never went on that mission. She remember the terror, the disturbing vision, Temari having her way with Shikamaru and both of them being so loud about it. But what terrify her the most was Pyramid Head as she still feel that thing was still stalking her. But she was glad that they all escape from that hell hole on earth.

"Still can't believe I had to kill a being calling herself The God in order to get out of that place."mutter Ino as she walk away.

Few hour later it was night time and Sakura was heading home after she help both Nyu and Reiko get ready for there date with Shino and Kiba. She walk in through the front door as she close it she step on a demon purify seal that was on the floor as Sakura parent came out of hiding.

"Now demon begone from my daughter body."Sakura father said as the seal started glowing brightly before stopping.

"What are both of you two doing and also that didn't work."Sakura said as she was bit annoyed by the seal which only work on D-class demon not vampire. As both of her parents started freaking out Sakura decide to leave out of there. She started walking again as she pass by a destroyed restaurant with Ino and Temari repeatedly bashing in the head of several dead Einst and dead giant insects.

"Hello Temari."Sakura said as Temari just wave at her before going back to beating up the already dead Einst Cho. Sakura pass by Shikamaru who carrying a Eclipse Scythe on his back. Soon Sakura was standing in front of a house that "Yukina and Arashi Home". She knock on the door which Yukina answered it.

"Hey Yukina-chan can I stay over at your house until my parent calm down I believe they didn't take it very well that I am a vampire."asked Sakura

"Sure Sakura-chan you can stay over any time you want."replied Yukina as both she and Sakura went into the house.

I hope you all like this Fluff filled and Action pack chapter. Also I hope you like the Hinata Hour as well. Also can any of you guess which series the Lunar Staff and the Eclipse Scythe came from.


	26. Moonlight Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also thank you both Rose Tiger, DragonBeast99 and Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead.**

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Moonlight Revelation **

At one of Orochimaru Hideout Sasuke was waking up inside of it. He took notice that both Karin, Suigestu and Suigestu harem were missing. As he started eating his favorite food tomatoes. When suddenly Karin bash down the hideout door with a battering ram. She look like she was thrown off a building and landed in garbage.

"Were are is that baka and his little slut slime harem are at."Karin said as she sound very piss when she started looking around the hideout they were ask staying in. She would have been happy that she was in the same place as Sasuke but Suigestu and the Niji Squad threw her out of the building and lock the door on her last night. But worse she landed in garbage.

"I not paying for that you know that."Sasuke said as Karin was getting more enrage. She also spotted Sasuke eating tomatoes.

"Don't eat that disgusting stuff."Karin said as she slap the tomato out of Sasuke hand as it roll across the floor forever ruin. Before Sasuke can get angry at her a man wearing a red iron country samurai armor with the helmet mask fully on as no one can see his face and he was accompany by three other men with there armor color being orange, maroon and the last one surprisingly pink rush in yo the hideout. They had there sword out and the red one was holding a piece of lost tech called a shotgun as he pointed the weapon at Karin.

"Who are you."asked Karin as she took notice that the armor men were staring out her.

"My name is Sarge and this Grif, Simmons and Donut and we are the Red Team Police Squad little bitch."Sarge said

" The Police."Karin said sounding very scared as Sasuke started edging away from Karin as he have a very funny feeling on what going to happen next.

"Yes the police and if I not mistaking are you not the infamous Karin who at the age of twelve rape and murder of twenty Pregnant Women across the Elemental Countries including your fail attempt to rape the Tsuchikage niece you sick twist bitch."shouted Donut the pink armor one who voice is actually a men voice.

"Okay you got me I am that same Karin but I got one thing."Karin said as Red Team tense.

"You not taking me alive you armored bastards."Karin said as she had a sick twisted grin on her face as she throw a flash grenade in the room blinding everyone as she escape out of the room as the Red Team follow after the insane kunoichi. Leaving only Sasuke in the now destroyed suite.

"Damn I didn't know that one of my teammate was a psychopath I definitely should have known there was something wrong with her when she took pleasure in killing that women. Were is Suigestu and his harem anyway oh well she is my teammate and I have to help her escape she is my key to tracking down Naruto."Sasuke said as he went after his now confirmed derange kunoichi ally not before grabbing Suigestu claymore.

Naruto was waking up inside his apartment as he know this is his big day with Hinata. He really didn't know why but something about Hinata makes him feel more calm and also something else that he never truly felt happier. As he put on his brand new cloths that he got with Hinata yesterday as all his other jumpsuit were destroyed by his overuse of them on mission. He spotted Ryusei floating around the apartment. The little Incubus fairy was eating a very small cup of ramen. How Ryusei got a hold of a cup ramen that could fit in a fairy hand he will never know.

"Hey Ryusei are you going anywhere today because I not going to be here for the whole day?"asked Naruto

"Yeah Latooni ask me to spend the day with her."replied Ryusei

"Well see you later men."Naruto said as he went out of his apartment. And started heading toward Hyuga Clan Compound.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Clan Compound Hinata was waking up from another nightmare. She was covered in cold sweat as she got up and started taking a bath. As she lay inside her private hot-spring that was in her bathroom she remembered something.

"Oh my date with Naruto-kun is today and we promise to look for date cloths together."Hinata said as she got out of the mini hot-spring as Latooni was also getting out of there as well as Latooni floated in the air drying herself off. Hinata quickly got dress in her new cloths as she left her room and went to area of the compound where her family usually be eating. She grabbed a cinnamon roll as she quietly and slowly ate the food as her father Hiashi Hyuga approach her.

"Good morning daughter you seem very cheerful today."Hiashi said as he took notice that his first born daughter is unnaturally cheerful.

"Well I going on a date with someone."Hinata shyly said as she know she can't lie to her father as everyone in her family has the ability to tell if someone is lying.

"And who is this person?"asked Hiashi as he been hearing a lot of rumor that his first born daughter had a crush on one Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He didn't hold no grudge against the boy but was just wandering if the rumor were true.

"It Uzumaki Naruto daddy I going on a date with Naruto-kun."Hinata said as she hope her father didn't say no.

"Okay I approve of him."Hiashi said as this cause Hinata to be very surprise.

"Well bye daddy."Hinata said as she leave out of the area well she was very confuse about why her father agree accepted her dating Naruto so quickly. But she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth so she continued her walk to the entrance of the compound. Were Naruto will be waiting for her.

"Well I not going to stand in the way of my daughters happiness but I wonder were my youngest daughter Hanabi is at right now the Academy is close today due to the festival."Hiashi mutter to himself as his you other daughter is not there.

Meanwhile with Hanabi Hyuga seven year old sister of Hinata Hyuga and she was with her best friend Konohamaru the grandson of the late Third Hokage who was also the same age as her. How they became best friend no one knows. But there were walking together as there was discount on cloths for couple and Hanabi wanted to go to the Lover Moon Festival. So they were making there way to cloths store.

"Thank you Konohamaru-kun for agreeing to take me to this festival."Hanabi said

"Sure that what best friend do right." replied Konohamaru as both of them didn't took notice they were being watch by one of Danzo Ne ANBU.

"Found target Hanabi Hyuga."the Ne ANBU whispered into his radio. Well at Danzo Hidden Root Base which was underneath Konohagakure. Danzo was standing in a very large hanger of some sort as hundreds of Ne ANBU were around him. And behind him was something shrouded in darkest as it appeared to be a massive object of some sort.

"That is good soon my plan will come into fruition and I will become Kage of all Shinobi Nations."Danzo said as he started to laugh as the massive object and a smaller object behind him eyes started to glow.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking around the marketplace kind of depress because she didn't had a date for the festival. She was staying with Yukina and Arashi house because her parent were freaking out over the fact she a vampire. But she kind of got on the wrong foot with Yukina.

"I definitely should apologize to Yukina-sama about drinking Arashi blood but I got to admit his blood is tasty."Sakura said as the new vampire spotted a red-tinted sunglasses. She started walking toward them when her shadow started rising up from the ground until it started taking shape. It started to look like a Sakura except for the fact her cloths were midnight black and she had jade hair color and pinkish red eye and she also have a bigger bust size.

"Hello Sakura-chan."Sakura shadow said as this cause Sakura to jump in surprise when she finish paying for the glasses.

"Who the hell are you."Sakura said in surprise of this look alike.

"I am your familiar remember Inner Sakura from your mind but you can call me Kage Sakura or Kage for short."Kage said as Sakura took notice of something.

"Why are your breast bigger then my."Sakura ask with a hint of jealously.

"Yes why is your breast bigger then the flat one."came the voice of Valsione as she was walking toward Sakura as she was accompany by Lilith and Fenrir including Rock Lee.

"You stay out of this bird brain."Sakura said in anger toward Valsione.

"Well to answer your question I am Sakura opposite so I going to be the opposite of her with different hair color and bigger chest size then my flat chest master."Kage said in a insulting manner.

"That a burn."Fenrir said as Sakura just look at him before pistol whipping him in the face with one of her custom Desert Eagle knocking him out.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were nearing the cloths store. They were walking in silence as they were thinking about this date.

"So Hinata-chan why is it called Lover Moon Festival anyway?"asked Naruto as he never did went to any festival before.

"Well Naruto-kun it called Lover Moon Festival because long ago two very unlikely lovers found each other during the night of the full moon and they confess there love to each other under the moonlight which gave off a very unique light that night."Hinata explain to Naruto.

"Okay but it look like we arrive at our destination Hinata-chan."Naruto said as they both enter the store. They both pick out a set of cloths as they went to the changing area which sadly for them was only one available as Hinata went in first to try on her cloths. She soon got out.

"So Naruto-kun how do I look."asked Hinata as she was wearing a lavender dress with spaghetti straps and frills around her shoulder with matching shoes and a cute little lavender purse. Naruto was blushing at the sight of how beautiful she looks. He was left speechless.

"Naruto-kun."asked Hinata worriedly when Samui came by.

"I think you left him speechless Hinata-sama."Samui said as she went back to her cloths shopping. Naruto came out of his shock as he went in the changing room to try out his new cloths. Soon he to came out of there.

"So Hinata-chan how do I look."asked Naruto with a fox like smirk on his face as he was wearing a clean white shirt with black pants and a blazer which was open. Hinata started blushing as she can't believe how handsome Naruto was looking right.

"You look very handsome Naruto-kun."Hinata said while blushing as they both went up front and pay for the cloths. They soon started walking toward Naruto apartment to drop off there mission cloths.

"So Hinata-chan when does the festival start."asked Naruto

"Well It starts at 7:00 P.M. and I hope I get to see the moon tonight."Hinata said as they both drop off there mission cloths off at Naruto apartment as they continued walking around to get to know each other better.

Meanwhile somewhere in Konohagakure Medius Locus have landed in the slum sector and it was wandering around the area. It started to wander into the market area as people were not paying attention thinking it was just as person in a Power Armor as there were a group of Volcano nin wearing there protective of power armor

Meanwhile it was 2:00 P.M. and Sasuke along with Karin finally got away from Aka Team which they kind of lost them around the Valley of the End. They started heading toward Konohagakure again as they were really close to it.

"So you are a Shinobi turn murder/rapist?"asked Sasuke as he was starting to become very edgy around the girl as he wonder why Suigestu and Suigestu Harem just leave him alone with this psycho.

"So what are you getting at Sasuke-kun."Karin said in a very disturbing manner.

"Oh nothing."Sasuke said very quickly as he did not want to upset her. As they came across a unguarded part of Konohagakure walls they quickly climb over the wall and landed nearby the abandon sector of Konoha.

Meanwhile at the ANBU headquarter there place were Konoha ANBU Black Ops are usually found but for this day it will become a older shinobi and kunoichi hang out for the night as Iruka and his wives were getting every thing ready for the big party.

"So Iruka how is to being married to both Anko,Lamia and Aschen."asked Asuma as they were getting some of the party stuff ready.

"Well it very good Asuma except I get exhausted from our session but at least they all agree to teach at the Academy."Iruka said as he started getting the drinks ready. Well the guys were getting stuff ready the girls were in the ANBU kitchen cooking up a a lot of food along with other Jonin and Chunin. As Kurenai was talking with Anko.

" Anko this what I heard Shizune and those girls she hang out with finally asked Kakashi out."Kurenai said as this cause several people to be surprise.

"Wait you mean Kakashi finally got a girlfriend but not just one but three."Ebisu said in shock as there was betting pool in Konohagakure that was on both Kakashi and Naruto respectively. One of the betting pool was that if Kakashi will ever find a girlfriend and how many girlfriend he will have. Surprisingly everyone bet only one or none Tsunade bet that he will have four girlfriends.

"So that mean no one win right."Lamia said.

"Nope Tsunade one because Kakashi somehow manage to get four girlfriend at once."Kurenai said as she was one that bet none at all because she through no girl would date Kakashi because he read those dirty book but she was proved wrong when Shizune, Katina,Lucy and that Tyrant name Alexia how that women from that lab found Konoha Kurenai did not what to know at all.

"I also heard from a little source that Konoha own little troublemaker Naruto Uzumaki got a date with the Heiress Hinata Hyuga to the festival."Ebisu said as this cause everyone to stop dead in there track as they remember the second betting pool which which was if Hinata would finally ask Naruto out on a date. But they never through that she would actually do it.

"So does that mean Sai won the bet I mean it impossible."Aschen said soundly very shock because she put a lot of money on it that will take Hinata longer to ask Naruto out on a date.

"So does that mean I win the bet."Sai said with a fake smile on his face as he was standing behind Anko with Fuu by his side.

"Holy shit how both of you two got in here this is a adult only party."Anko said as she was very shock by there sudden appearance.

"You left the door open."both Sai and Fuu deadpanned at the same time.

Meanwhile it was 5:00 P.M. and both Naruto and Hinata were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. How they got seat for this five star restaurant it came surprisingly from Hiashi himself but they didn't know that as the waiter just told them someone made reservation for them. They were eating there food in silence as they enjoy each other company. And surprisingly Naruto was actually eating his food slowly. As they continued eating there food they started hearing a commotion.

"Everybody run for your life Lee just drank sake by accident."was the voice of Neji in clear panic as everyone started fleeing from the restaurant as they all know that when Lee drinks sake he enter his Suiken state which everyone learn to get the hell out of the there. Naruto and Hinata were far away from the restaurant.

"Well at least we had a very nice dinner right Hinata-chan."Naruto said as Hinata was blushing because she actually ate dinner with Naruto.

"H-Hai that true but let go to the dance that they hosting at the academy."Hinata said as they both started walking toward the academy as some festival activity were starting early as it was starting to get dark but cloudy as well.

Meanwhile inside the now abandon restaurant Lee was being held by his date Valsione. How they were dating let just say unlike Sakura, Valsione find Rock Lee cute and funny as hell.

"I luv you Valsione."Lee drunkenly said as this cause Valsione to blush.

"That is so sweet of him but he could have told me when he not drunk I mean how can someone mix up the order that badly. I mean he order soda and somehow he received sake."Valsione though in her mind as she was happy about this situation but upset that her date was ruin because someone got the drink order wrong.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the academy as they see several couples including Reiko and Kiba dancing in the dance floor. Shino was also there dancing with Nyu. And truly surprisingly was Gaara as he was dancing with a girl name Matsuri who both were from Sunagakure but it got attack by the Einst and all the surviving Suna nin were currently residing in Konohagakure now. The song that was playing was "Into the Night" by a person name Santana.

"So Hinata-chan let hit the dance floor."Naruto said as he wrap one of his arm around Hinata waist which cause her to blush. As they started to dance to the beautiful song which was playing. As the dance to the soft melody Hinata was thinking if all this was a dream as she truly felt happy. She never felt this happy before as she started remembering her life. She truly never felt happy ever since when her mother Tsukihitomi Hyuga died when her little sister was born when she was six years old. But ever since she saw Naruto when they both were four year old when she was with her mother when she was still alive. Hinata felt some kind of happiness when she first saw Naruto that day. She ask her mother what it was which her mother told it was love. During that day when her mother died she was sad and her father started pushing her away. But when she saw Naruto training on that same day that same happiness feeling came back. She actually what to go talk to him but her shyness won out that day. Hinata also wonder if her shyness didn't take over that day what would of her relationship Naruto be then. But Hinata didn't care about that now she was truly happy that she finally on a date with Naruto as they continued to dance into the night.

Meanwhile Dr. Magnus Stronghold was working in the hospital as he was helping with several sick patient from the different countries who had flee from the Einst. Doc was going to be very busy that night as Tsunade needed extra help in the hospital. So Doc was left with dealing with all the pregnant women in the hospital. But he really didn't mind it all as he get to meet the nice kindhearted people that were inside the hospital.

"Well Jun your baby is doing very well just one more month and that baby girl will be born."Doc said to a pregnant female main branch who smiled kind toward him.

"Thank you Dr. Marcus for telling me that."Jun said as they continued talking to each other until Doc was call to help with a delivery of twins.

Naruto and Hinata were truly having the happiest time of there live, from the moment Hiashi didn't put a single objection of them going to together, up to now, having a wonderful dinner even if it was ruined and shared a small yet lovable dance, it was truly magical for Hinata who felt this was a dream.

"This is so wonderful that I afraid I might wake up!"Hinata thought, she was about to pinch her arm to verify if this was a dream or not, when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Hey Hinata-chan!, look there!, a fortune teller!" Naruto said while dragging her towards the fortune teller stand.

In the fortune telling stand, Shion the twelve year old priestess in training from the Demon Country who surprisingly look like a blonde hair version of Hinata with purple eyes and she was doing her act, while her companion was making special effects for the show,this is Mugen, an incubus, the reason he was serving her? He lost a bet, he was still swearing that she cheated but he gave his word and can't take it back. He was not suffering she always let him peek on her when she in the hot-springs it just the feeling of not being free. As Naruto and Hinata arrived at the the stand, he knew he was going to have some fun.

"Hi, we what you to tell us our fortune!" Naruto said Happily his reason to be here was to see if he was falling in love or not, or least know the outcome of the next mission.

"Of course young ones! Let me concentrate"Shion said while she started chanting something that was not understandable meanwhile Hinata took notice of a boy that was identical to Naruto with exception of his hair which was green she was so shock by this sight that she failed to see his smile on his face.

"Hello, Hinata-chan."Hinata hear a male voice in her head and this scared her.

'What!'Hinata screamed in her mind this reaction cause Mugen smile to widen more.

'Don't be afraid, I just what to ask you something.'Mugen voice sounded in Hinata mind again.

'And what is it? Hinata asked still disturbed by this.

'If I offered you all the riches of the world and power beyond your wildest dreams will you take me instead of that blonde dobe? Mugen asked

'No I will never change him for anyone else and if you call him a dobe again, _I kill you, what ever you are._"Hinata replied as she was wondering where came that last menacing part. Mugen backed off a little, he didn't excepted that but it was funny anyway. With another smile he flickered his fingers and small roll of paper poofed into existence in front of Shion marking the end of the chant.

"Here is your fortune young ones open it when you feel ready."she said while handing the small paper to Naruto who reluctantly took it.

"Just like this?" Naruto asked as he was about to open the paper when Shion stopped him.

"It would be better if you don't let anyone to know that you are opening it, open it when the two of you are alone or not being watched or it will not become true!" Shion warned them, but she just wanted to avoid all the shouting she would receive for the jokes that Mugen usually writes on the papers.

"Oh, ok then, thanks!" Naruto said

"So Hinata-chan do you what goldfish."Naruto asked Hinata.

"Hai Naruto-kun."Hinata replied as they both left to the goldfish stand.

"What a happy couple, I hope you didn't wrote something evil on that paper Mugen-kun." Shion said to Mugen as he was snickering like a devil.

On the way to the goldfish stand, Naruto took a peek on the paper and notice the contents, "Naruto and Hinata will have many many devilish children!", Naruto froze at this and quickly buried the paper on his pocket.

"What did it say?" Hinata asked knowing that Naruto just opened the paper.

"Err...you will discover a great secret from each other?" Naruto doubtfully said but Hinata only smiled if that was it, she could live with it.

While the members of Team ATX were enjoying the festival, another small group was trying to blend with the crowd, it was Suigetsu and his Niji Squad, he and his slime girls were dressed on yukatas he even left his claymore back in the hideout, where he also left Sasuke and Karin. While this could be looks as if he was gathering information to start an attack, he and his girls were actually enjoying the festival for this was the first time in years when he could be the child he always wanted to be.

'To think that I miss this kind of festivals to serve that pervert Orochimaru, sigh.' Suigetsu thought while slowly eating a cotton candy.

"Let's go dance", "To the games", "Fortune telling", "More sugar" his girls asked randomly while softly tugging his yukata, they were not only enjoying the festival, but the happiness of their master was something that they wanted to last as long as possible, besides, there was no rush to return the shameless whore and her perverse ways, and Sasuke was so nuts that he was creepy, suddenly something caught the attention of the entire squad.

"OOOOHHHHH, GOLDFISH!!!" they said in unison, and Suigetsu couldn't help but to smile, showing for a moment his shark fangs.

"Ok, let get you some goldfishes!" Suigetsu said with happiness, on their way to the stand, Momo caught the image of someone known to her.

"Humm... Can I..." Momo shyly started, but Suigetsu caught the intention.

"Yes Momo, you can roam around if you want, just don't get into trouble, and don't blow our cover."Suigetsu answered and this made Momo really happy.

"Thank you!!!" She shouted and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then went toward a group that included a red slime girl.

"Ok, I need to catch at least a cute fish for every one of you and also one for Momo of course" Suigetsu said to his girls, which were giggling with true happiness, and as they arrived to the stand, they joined another couple.

"OW!, I was sure I was going to catch that one!", the blonde boy said with a sad voice.

"It's ok, I'm just happy to be enjoying the festival with you Naruto-kun." said a girl with lavender eyes, who was blushing so hard that she could faint at any moment

"Problems catching a fish for your girlfriend?", Suigetsu cheerfully asked, and this made Hinata to turn to one of those shades of red that the world rarely see.

"Something like that, it just that it is forbidden to use jutsus in this kind of games." Naruto replied, apparently he didn't heard the word 'girlfriend', which made Hinata to shine in a brand new shade of red

'IS NARUTO-KUN ACCEPTING ME AS HIS GIRLFRIEND?!', Hinata thought, thinking that she may have fainted at some point and this was just one of her fantasies, she didn't noticed the slime girls giggling at her change of colors.

"I see, let me try", Suigetsu said, and then he made several attempts before being able to catch one.

"Wow, cool, how did you do it without jutsus?", Naruto asked with interest.

"Well, it is not that hard once you catch the concept, you only need to enter the water with a vertical angle, and the change it fast enough to take out the fish", Suigetsu explained, while catching another two fishes, that he handed to his girls.

"Ok!, let me try again!", Naruto shouted after Suigetsu finished his catching, and this time, he succeed in getting a fish for Hinata.

"YAY!, GOTCHA!", Naruto shouted happily, and handed the little fish to Hinata, who looked dazed.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?", Naruto asked to the lavender eyed girl, who gave no verbal answer.

"I think your girlfriend needs some fresh air in a less crowded place, by the way, my name is Suigetsu, it was very nice to meet you my friend." Suigetsu said with a true smile, it has been a long time since he spent a nice moment with someone more normal than his psycho team.

"I guess you are right, I know a perfect place for us to have fresh air far away from people", Naruto said to Hinata, who was crossing the line of a mental breakdown, first the dinner, then the dance, and now an isolated place for them to be alone...

"Oh!, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and it was nice to meet you too", Naruto shouted to Suigetsu as he started to guide Hinata towards the desired location, and Suigetsu froze at the mention of that name.

'Naruto?... I SPENT THE NIGHT OF THE FESTIVALS WITH SASUKE'S TARGET?!', Suigetsu shouted in his mind, unable to digest his current predicament.

Meanwhile, Momo and Katina were chatting, but not as normal girls chat, they were talking with uncanny speed, giggling like insane creatures, in a language barely understandable... ok, maybe like normal girls, and this was startling, until Kakashi finally heard a few things that were suspicious.

"So, you were brought here by a teen, why did he come?, and where is he?, I would like to know the 'Master' of the sister of my girl", Kakashi asked, and Momo froze, answering anyone of those will mean betraying Suigetsu, something she won't do, fortunately, they were interrupted.

"There you are, Kakashi, we are 'required' in the ANBU HQ, you know, to control certain activities", Iruka told him, and Kakashi face brightened, for he knows that this mean one hell of a party, and Momo made use of this situation to flee, she enjoyed the talk with her sister, but not with an enemy of her beloved Suigetsu.

Meanwhile Yukina and Arashi were tailing a suspicious looking woman wearing a hooded cloak through Konoha for a while now. They figure at she was either a spy or a Einst but the way her she move across the ground like she was floating pointed strongly toward Einst. They were following toward the suspected Einst toward the Forest of Death.

Meanwhile in front of Konoha Hospital the Valentine Brother were in front of the hospital and there both holding SMG in each of there hands. They also had a group of vampire shinobi and samurai with them.

"Hey Luke, I wonder if there any nurses or pregnant women inside this place, if there are let me rape them I ready for some hardcore action." the one with face full of piercing shouted as they started walking toward the hospital.

"Sure Jan but remember if you see a young virgin, save her for me. I could add her to my selected body guards."Luke said as he was followed very closely behind by eight barely dress kunoichi and female samurai. The unfortunate part was that Dr. Marcus and Jun Hyuga was still inside the hospital when this attacks happen.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Hanabi were still walking around nearby the Sarutobi compound were Konohamaru live by himself with his Uncle Asuma visiting him from time to time as they decided to explore Konohagakure during nighttime as they were finish with the festival. But what they didn't know was that Ne ANBU was preparing to strike.

"So Hanabi-chan I mean we explore every part of this village at night except for my house."Konohamaru said as he was blushing.

"Yeah Konohamaru-chan and thank you for winning this stuff animal for me."Hanabi said as she was holding a adorable baby seal stuff animal. Just as they turn around to check inside Konohamaru house which Hanabi never did see before the Ne ANBU strike.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting together at the top of the Hokage mountain, the night was almost perfect, the festival was pleasurable, the dinner they ate was delicious and well mostly peaceful even Naruto ate at a low speed until the Lee incident, the dance they shared was enjoyable beyond words, only the moonlight was missed, because for some reason, tonight was a cloudy night, other than that, this was a very enjoyable... date.

"Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this with Sakura.."Naruto thought not feeling anything at the though of the pink hair vampire.

'Oh Kami!, please help me!, this night has been so perfect, I don't want to ruin it by blacking out!' Hinata pleaded in her mind, panicking by the fast beating of her heart. As both tried to overcome their feelings, their hands touched, making them blush, but unlike the usual reaction, they didn't move their hands away, as they felt each other hand, they decided something, they must express their feelings.

'To the hell with Sakura!, Hinata is the one my heart is screaming for!, I have been so blind, I don't think I deserve her, but I'll do my best to show that I can be with her!', Naruto shouted in his mind, trying to build the valor to say the three most important words that he would ever say to Hinata, I love you.

'This is it!, I'll tell him, there will be no better chance!, he may reject me, or I may faint, but I can't contain anymore, I'll die if I don't say it!', Hinata shouted in her mind, had it been with her true voice, she would have been heard in Suna. As they were building the courage to confess to each other, the sky started to clear and the moon shined with a lavender light.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan."

Both Hinata and Naruto started at the same time, and locked eyes while blushing, the moment was very magical, and the isolation of the place made it perfect, until the moonlight hit them, under this light, Hinata felt a change in her, while Naruto saw it, Hinata hands became clawed, the moon shaped crystal in her forehead shined, eight crystal like wings grew on her back, her eyes became slitted, and when she opened her mouth to gasp, pointed fangs were seen, Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then decided to speak.

"Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked, concerned for her, Hinata took several seconds to digest her current situation, and reacted, with fear. Fear of herself and fear of what Naruto will be thinking.

"No, NO!!, I'M A MONSTER!!!" Hinata shouted, while darting to the forest, she didn't wanted anyone to see her, she wanted to be forgotten, and to never have to face the rejection that Naruto was going to unleash on her, so much was her fear, that she didn't hear Naruto screaming her name with despair, telling her to return.

"Hinata-chan...", Naruto weakly said, after so much shouting, he didn't knew what to do, until he got advise from the most unexpected source.

'**Run after her**.' Kyuubi told him from within Naruto mind.

'Of course I'm going to go after her!, but, what should I do when I find her?', Naruto asked, he was so worried about her, that he forgot that he was talking with a demon.

'**If she thinks she is a monster, maybe you should show her who the real monster is**.' Kyuubi replied, with a wicked smile on his giant demonic fox face.

'Are you suggesting that I... Kyuubi, you are a genius!', Naruto agreed, and then allowed a small wave of Yokai chakra to flow on him, changing into his feral form, and then darted at diabolic speeds towards Hinata. Deep into the forest, Hinata was looking at her reflection in an small pound, tears were coming from her eyes, but no mattering her sadness, her reflection looked feral and fearful.

"I'm horrible!" Hinata shouted, with a distorted voice, that only made her feel worst, until another distorted voice was heard behind her, it sounded like Naruto.

"No, Hinata-chan, you are beautiful."

Hinata turned around to face the owner of the voice, and indeed, it was Naruto, but she noticed his changes, he was more muscular, his hands were clawed, his eyes were red and slitted, and his usual warm smile was now adorned with menacing fangs.

"Na-Naruto-kun?, Y-You t-too?" Hinata asked, not scared, but with nervousness for a new hope.

"Hinata-chan, maybe we are monsters, maybe not, but let me tell you this, I love you and I don't want to see you cry" Naruto said while getting closer and hugged her. This time Hinata didn't blush or faint, she leaned on him, and listened Naruto ask he told her a story about the fourth Hokage, his sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in a baby, and how that baby today found the love in a world that hates him at the end of this story, Hinata did the most fitting thing she could thought of, she hugged him back and kissed him on the lips, a kiss that Naruto returned with passion, and soon Hinata used her wings to cover them in a soft cocoon that allowed them enough privacy, unfortunately, this also prevented them to see a weird and creepy mist rising, not only around them, but around all Konoha too.

While Team Ten were starting to panic when they saw the mist rising from the ground as. Ino got closer to Chouji who actually look more buff then usually.

"It follow us that terrible place followed us."Ino cried into Chouji shoulder in terror.

**Author Note**

Sorry for unleashing the dreaded cliffhanger no Jutsu. Also what you think will happen to Doc and Jun Hyuga as the hospital is under siege by the Valentine brothers. Also what you think happen to Hanabi and Konohamaru. Who ever though Kakashi will actually get his own Harem consist of Shizune,Lucy,Katina and Alexia. Also did you all love the NaruHina Fluff in this chapter and the unique confession. Also can any of you guess what that weird mist is. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake Files. Also thank you DragonBeast99 for helping me with this chapter. Rose Tiger thank you for the dates cloths. And finally Kaos and Magnus thank you for helping with chapter and the NaruHina fluff scene as well.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Sakura Check Up, By Kaos and Magnus**

After Tsunade diagnostic, Sakura was sent to Dr. Marcus Stronghold, who, as a field medic, was more used to do physical check ups and find weird things, unfortunately, Sakura was clueless on what will he do to her.

"Oh, Hello, you must be Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sempai ordered me to check your condition, she is clueless on why you can withstand the sunlight, so, I'm here to find out, and make sure you are 'fine'", Doc said.

"Hum... ok... but, why are those weird and freakish metal things there?", Sakura asked, while pointing to the surgical tools in a small table at the side of the bed, the way he said the words 'Fine' and 'Check up' didn't sound good in her ears, and all the shiny and sharp objects there were even less reassuring.

"Just my basic tools, you know, to cut skin, muscles and bones when needed", Doc replied in a casual tone, the one that sociopaths uses to refer the way they describe an a brutal homicide, and this sent a terrible wave of panic into Sakura mind, even inner Sakura screamed for her to run away from there.

"Oh, don't worry little lady, I promise you won't suffer at all." Doc said with a smile, while pointing her to lay on the bed, in that moment, Sakura ran out of there using her vampiric speed, screaming things about a serial murderer, or something like that, Doc only stared at the place where she was just a moment ago.

"I think I should have explained to her that I wasn't going to use all my tools... good thing I didn't had my machete on that table again, she would have fainted", Doc said, and then he laughed, for some reason, his laughter sounded somewhat... psychotic?...

I hope you all I like this NaruHina fluff chapter because next chapter is going to be creepy and as you read that next chapter it will read you. Also I hope you all like this Hinata Hour Omake File that was created by Kaos and Magnus. And also if you have a Omake File you what to send just PM me and I might post it up in my next chapter if I find it funny also if it perverted I will also post it up.


	27. Silent Konohagakure: Beginning of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural and Godannar series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also thank you both Rose Tiger, DragonBeast99 and Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Also a disturbing scene which I apologize for if it offend the female member of my readers in anyway. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Silent Konohagakure: Beginning of Hell**

The Ne ANBU attack both Konohamaru and Hanabi. He attack Konohamaru and knock him to the compound wall as this cause Konohamaru great pain as he injured his back.

"Konohamaru-kun!"shouted Hanabi as she rush at the Ne ANBU ready to deliver a Juken strike to the Ne ANBU heart but she didn't get the chance as another Ne ANBU appear behind her and delivered a hard blow to the back of her neck. As she fell to the ground the Ne ANBU pick her up and leap away as Hanabi drop her stuff animal. Both of the Ne ANBU left the area as the mysterious mist rise up.

"Hanabi-chan."Konohamaru said weakly as he look at the fleeing Ne ANBU who carried off with the unconscious Hanabi as he fell unconscious from within his compound as the mist continue to rise up.

People in the street were becoming confuse as the mist started rising up from out of nowhere as some of them started feeling very disturbed by this mist as if a sense of wrongness was there. But one question is how all this mess started.

Meanwhile at the hospital during Naruto and Hinata confession and kiss.

"Hi Doc."Annie greeted Dr. Magnus Stronghold.

She was a very young girl, no more then ten year old. She was a refugee from Suna when the Einst attack Suna and made it disappear. Also she a orphan since her parent died and was trying to help Doc, a man who showed kindness toward every refugee, and more to children and pregnant women. Annie wasn't a ninja so she wanted to not be alone, and she felt that Doc would take care of her, she decided to help him and gain his trust and attention.

"Hi Annie, what are you up to?"Doc greeted back.

He was a mystery, nobody remembers exactly when did he arrived, nor when he started to work for Tsunade, he just appeared one day, and it was as if he always had been there, taking care of everyone, doing his best to help people, and never asking for payment, however Tsunade gave him a fair amount of money, since his services were of a lot of help, thanks that almost no medic-nin was proficient in the way of the non-chakra-based diagnosis or surgery, thing that he excelled at, another strange thing about him, is that he had not even have basic ninja training, thing that was weird nowadays.

"Just the usual, Doc!" Annie replied

"Oh!, so, want to help me tonight too?", Doc asked, with a warm smile

"Yup!, but I want to ask you something... if you don't mind", Annie said

"Of course you can ask Annie, I'll love to answer your questions, just make it quick, there are a lot of pregnant women to take care of", Doc said, and Annie started to play with her fingers just like Hinata often does.

"Humm... well, I was thinking... can you adopt me?", Annie asked, very nervous

"Of course my pretty child!, well, we have to ask Tsunade-sempai about this, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I'll even teach you how to be a medic like me!", Doc replied with happiness, thing that brightened the face of the little girl.

"Are you serious?!", Annie asked, feeling so happy right now.

"Yes, I'm serious, now, be a darling and go to the front desk, and ask for some more towels, blankets, and painkillers, then come back here to help me attend the women and their babies", Doc said, and Annie darted out of the area, at this, Jun couldn't help but to laugh, a rare thing in a Hyuga main branch member.

"She sure will make a nice Stronghold 'Clan Member', don't you agree, Dr. Marcus?" Jun said, she has been one of the very few that noticed the sadness of the outsider Doctor, and also liked the true smile he showed right now.

Meanwhile...

The Valentine Brothers were having an easy time at the reception, mostly because there was no resistance, up to now, only two chunins have faced them, both killed, and some hospital staff murdered in the process, the didn't had to shot bullets, their small army has been more than enough, but now they were deciding what floor to hit first.

"Jan, I'll go to the hall were they held the newborn, their blood will help me to get stronger, besides, there are always young and pretty nurses there, I suggest you to go to the area for pregnant women, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun there, after that, we'll kill everyone else", Luke stated, and then headed to the area he selected, being followed by his bodyguards, just as he left, Jan heard a gasp, and turned in time to see a little girl running away up the stairs.

"Well, well, I think I'll have some preteen-fun!, yo!, samurais!, stand guard the main door, and kill anyone who try to pass!", Jan ordered, and then headed up the stairs, being followed by the vampire ninjas.

"I need to warn Doc!", Annie shouted while reaching the floor where the pregnant women are, but just as she were able to see the door to the main room, she was caught by Jan.

"Well, well, does your daddy and mommy stay behind that door?, does the little fuckers think that they will like you after what I'm about to do to you?", Jan asked, while licking his lips.

"NO!, NO!, DON'T HURT ME!", Annie shouted in horror, while Jan ripped off her clothes. Then the doors open.

"What the hell is happening?... Annie?, STOP YOU SICK BASTARD, SHE IS JUST A CHILD!!!", Doc shouted in anger, and tried to help the girl who wanted to be his daughter, but got trapped by the ninjas, that held him in place, forcing him to watch how Jan raped her little body, until he finished and threw the battered body of the child toward him, allowing the ninjas to free the man.

"Daddy?...", Annie weakly said, while Doc tried to reach for her.

"Annie...", Doc weakly replied, he was fighting his own urges, the people of Konoha were so kind to him, but as he was about to reach for the girl, Jan decided to be a little more evil.

BANG!!!

"HA!, just right in the head of the little slut!", Jan mocking said, and watched amused the broken face of the doctor, while thinking on doing the same with every woman inside the building, until...

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Doc shouted with unholy force, the building was shaken by this force, and then all lights went off, surrounding everything with pure darkness, not even the vampire eyes weren't able to see thru this, outside the hospital, all Konoha was being surrounded by a creepy mist, and then, a reddish light seemed to illuminate the inside of the hospital once again, but it wasn't the hospital anymore, it was some other place, it looked like an old factory of some-sort, rust covering the walls, which were made of metal, suddenly, and thanks to their vampiric senses, they noticed that the rust was blood, and also they smelled something weird in the air, it was the smell of death, and of putrid flesh, they all turned to face the doctor, who was now standing, looking at them, with pitch black eyes, and some kind of blade being held in his right hand, in an inverse hold, and they felt fear, fear beyond words, and as he started to walk toward Jan, all the other vampires fled, unable to face whatever he was, while Jan, out of fear, started to shot at him with his two SMGs.

Jan kept shooting, the weakling doctor was not the one in front of him, in front of him was the envoy of hell, it was frightening, even the bullets showed fear towards him, because none hit him, as that 'thing' was getting closer, at a very slow pace, Jan heard him.

"Jan Valentine, Murderer, Rapist, Blasphemous, Bloodsucker..."

Jan felt his heart shrinking at the naming of all his deeds, when he turned vampire, he did it to avoid hell, and now, as a wicked turn of fate, hell has come to hunt him down, then he felt his legs being held, preventing him to flee from the approaching judgment, as he turned to face down, he saw he was standing in a puddle of blood, and from this blood, female hands, lots of female hands were grabbing his legs, it became worse when he heard the voices, the voices of every woman he raped and/or killed.

"You killed me!, You Raped me!"

The voices continued repeating this chant all the time, they weren't agonizing, they were murderous, and Jan couldn't help but to fall in despair.

"NO!, LET ME GO!, STAY AWAY FROM ME!", Jan shouted, and then shot at the hands with all he had, and soon, he ran out of bullets.

"Jan Valentine, you have been found guilty of bring suffering to mankind, suffering you gave, and suffering you'll receive."

the distorted voice of the doctor sounded like the most frightening of the demons... no... it sounded as if God himself has come down to punish you personally, and upon feeling his hand, Jan got paralyzed, soon this hand held him tightly by the neck, and as if he weighted nothing, Jan found himself being held against a wall, upside down, with his feet almost reaching the ceiling, and then it started, spiked wires came out of the wall, and tied themselves on Jan's wrists and toes, holding him in an inverse crucified position, and this earned a pained scream from the vampire.

"And now, Jan Valentine, your flesh will perish here, in the depths of hell, and your soul will be captured to be tortured for all eternity"

Jan stared at his executioner for a moment, and his eyes widened when he saw the intention, the man, holding his blade, not as he wanted to give a final stab, but as a butcher in front of a cow being held in a hook, Jan seriously regretted to have made the analogy, for it became true, the man ripped off Jan's clothes, and then, slowly, he started to cut Jan's skin, with utmost care, to not ruin the muscles, little by little, Jan skin got separated from his body, Doc seemed to want to get the skin in one piece, and Jan screamed during all the process, it was an incredible torture, some kind of force kept Jan awake during all this time, and when he thought it was over, he felt the blade sinking on his abdomen, but not a deep stab, but a surgical cut in the shape of a 'T', then, he opened the hole in Jan's abdomen, and one by one, Doc extracted the organs, the intestines, the kidneys, the liver, and every time he did this, Jan felt it to his core, and shouted inhuman screams of pain and suffering, until Doc reached for the heart, and extracted it, but Jan was still alive, and was able to watch how his heart was shrinking to become a tiny black pearl, that Doc ate in front of him, just then Jan let out one last blood chilling scream, before going still.

"That was one, but I can feel more sinners, Justice will fall over all of them without mercy!" "Doc" said as he walk off in search of more sinners.

Meanwhile during the mist rising up. Aka Team got inside of Konohagakure just as the mist hit the place. They were wondering what was happening as they were wearing brand new armor since there old armor got trash during the chase when Karin summon some-kind of acid spitting Tentacle monster. How they escape they will never speak of it in fear of embarrassment. Sarge was wearing a bulkier new red armor with the helmet still on. His right arm gauntlet had a weird weapon on it that look like a disk with multiple vent running on the side of the disk. He was still carrying his shotgun. Simmons armor was bulkier maroon color with wrist mounted auto-cannons on his gauntlets and a pair of shoulder mounted cannon on his armor. His helmet had a weird visor on it. He was still carrying his katana. Grif and Donut were wearing a new set of armor that was sleek like and in there respect of color one in orange and the other pink. There armor wear sleek design and had two small wing like thruster on there armor back. Attach to there waist armor were a pair of blade tonfa. There helmet had a goggle shape visor to it.

"Sarge are you sure that Karin is in this place."Grif said as he sound very scared as the creepy mist was everywhere and he felt a sense of wrongness from it.

"Of course Grif that little criminal is inside Konoha. But the last time I visit Konoha it was sunny and cheerful not misty and depressing."Sarge said as they continued walking down the street toward the main square.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Simmons mutter to himself.

Naruto and Hinata were still in their sweet kiss, covered by Hinata wings, completely unaware of the world surrounding them, lost in the happiness of each other warmth and love, but as everything that is good and enjoyable, it had to end.

"What in the world?"a voice of a women said.

At the voice of a woman, Naruto and Hinata snapped back to reality, they had been caught, with a heart filled of fear, Hinata unfolded her wings, in order to see who has discovered them, and she and Naruto saw two person, the first the recognized as Gilgamesh, the second, a red head woman with priests robes they'd never saw before, and still, her voice sounded familiar, this woman looked at them with a strange face, as if she were shocked by the sight, and then, they remembered that they were in their feral states, Hinata shivered, and Naruto gulped, having a slight idea of the beating he was about to receive, but before anyone could react, Gilgamesh spoke.

"I'm telling you, they are the same Naruto and Hinata we know", Gilgamesh stated, his voice without any hint of shock, surprise, anger, or even mockery for having caught them in such an awkward moment.

"Well, they look somewhat like them, but I don't remember Naruto to be THAT feral, or Hinata having wings, where they part of the lab experiments?", the red head asked, for some reason, she didn't took away her eyes from Naruto, but her look was somewhat tender.

"No, Asuka, my hand is not visible on them, and neither they are from another section of that lab, their genetic arrangement is not a manipulated one, the girl shows symbiotic attachment of an alien quasi-entity, while the boy is the result of evolution, due to the assimilation of a demonic entity", Gilgamesh stated, and the other three didn't waited to express their minds.

"What the fuck did you said?!", Asuka shouted, one of the things she hated most, were scientist, up to now, Gilgamesh acted as a brute, up to now, she thought that scientist was gone for good, she would have to keep an eye on him for now.

"I'm what?!, what is inside of me?!", Hinata shouted, panic getting the better of her, it was bad enough to have changed into her current form, and while she didn't understand what the giant said, she found it quite disturbing.

"What?, how did you know about that?, explain now!", Naruto shouted out of shock.

'**You are doing what?!, HOW DARE YOU EAT ME YOU INSOLENT BRAT?!, AFTER I HELPED YOU WITH THAT GIRL!!!'**, Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto mind.

After this rain of reactions, Gilgamesh assumed a thoughtful stance, like trying to formulate a theory, and after a full minute, he opened his eyes.

"I don't know, that's the answer to all your questions, to tell you the truth, I don't understand myself, sorry if I disturbed you." Gilgamesh stated, with a voice full of sincerity, and this made everyone else (Kyuubi included) to face fault.

"That was really disturbing", Naruto finally said and earned nods from everybody, Gilgamesh and Kyuubi included.

"So, you are Asuka, right?, why didn't you showed us your real form back at the laboratory, we would have helped you anyway", Hinata asked, feeling a little less worried for her current form, because Gilgamesh and Asuka didn't seems to mind about it. Gilgamesh was about to answer Hinata question, but Asuka, feeling the incoming blunt answer, decided to reply first.

"I thought you would accept me easier if I showed a younger figure, however, Tsunade-sama want to have a word with you, Uzumaki Naruto", Asuka replied, she got clearance to say that she is a clone of Naruto mother, but she panicked at the last moment, and decided to let Tsunade handle this.

"Ok... whoa! When did this mist formed?!", Naruto suddenly asked, and the others soon joined his amazement, until Gilgamesh spoke again.

"That's not mist, that's a mixture of ashes and vapors of unidentified nature, but they seems to be of no consequence for human health", Gilgamesh clarified, confusing the others a little more.

"Right... ok kids, let's go, and don't worry if you can't change to your original forms right now, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will be able to check you up, or we can let Dr. Marcus to give you a check up to see if it's something else", Asuka said, and then they started to move towards Konoha main square, not because it was the way to go, but because some unforeseeable force guided them to that point.

Meanwhile Medius Locus was stop in it tracks as it started to change. It size increase becoming 10ft tall it feet become clawed as there were two big bad-ass claws on each foot. It hands were similar to the gauntlet of the infamous Demon Brother as these claws look organic like. It thruster have also change as well looking somewhat different. It core look somewhat bigger as there were vein growing from it to the rest of it body. It helmet started looking like a demonic dragon as there was two eyes inside the helmet that look like a reptilian eye as they glow in a unearthly red light. It armor body color has change as well becoming black and crimson. Medius Locus has just self-evolve becoming that not just a power armor anymore but something unnatural and unholy. It became a creature of machine and flesh. It then spoke but in a disturbing familiar voice.

"We are Medius Locus and soon everything will become All in One."spoke Medius Locus in voice that sound perfectly like Hinata as A.I.1 inside Medius Locus was mimicking her voice.

"Halt"came the voice of several man walking out of the mist as these were the ex-thug ronin and freelancer of Gatou as they flee to Konoha from the destruction of wave.

"What the fuck are you."one of the ronin said as he was still creep out by this creepy mist.

"Hello we are called Medius Locus and soon are of you will become a part of me."Medius Locus said in it Hinata voice impression which actually creeping out the thugs as one of them raise a lost tech weapon called a Colt Python and fire as the bullet travel straight toward Medius until a weird sphere like barrier of heat form around it. It then extend it claws as a aura of heat form around it.

"**Rasen-Kiba(Spiral Fang)!"**Mediussaid as this as it thruster flare to life revealing it was a plasma -like wings as it suddenly became a blur as it launch it self toward several of the thugs spinning rapidly with it claws out stretch as it ripe several of them apart. It then launch it claws forward as it was attach to a chain made of metal spikes as it wrapping around one of the thugs before pulling it ripping the thug apart. Another thug rush at it with his sword raise high before Medius float up in the air glowing with that fiery aura as four piece on it armor started glowing red hot.

"**Riot Boomerang!"**Medius said as it flung the four piece at the ronin and several freelancer as cut them down before returning back in place on it armor. The last remaining group of Ronin and Freelancer started to flee from Medius Locus as it core started beating like a heart as the red aura became distorted going between crimson,black and green as the aura start focusing around it core.

"**Terminus Blazer!"**Medius said in Hinata voice as fire a huge beam of Terminus energy at the fleeing thug as the beam engulf them causing there bodies to swell up like a balloon as the water in there body start to become steam from the extreme heat until there bodies burst like a pop balloon as bones sent were flying everywhere from the force of the thugs bodies blowing up. Then tendril of flesh came out of it armor and started absorbing all the corpses be retracting back inside it armor body.

"Now where is that group that I fought with inside Magus Laboratory."Medius said as it took off in the air but couldn't get past the mist as it seem to even engulfing the very sky so Medius decide to fly around Konoha in search of it targets.

When the mist started to rise out of the forest of Death with Yukina and Arashi who have lost sight of the suppose Einst as the mist was making the forest more creepier and darker as all animal noise in the Forest of Death became quiet but the silence was broken by a soul-rending scream of terror which was quickly silence by a sicken wet crunch. As Yukina and Arashi enter the scene they see a chilling sight. They see a a giant jointed doll but if you can call it a doll as it was taller then a Gilgamesh and it body shape was women and it gave off a creepy vibe as it was cover in blood. It was holding the headless body of the Einst in it claw-like hand as it look like it head of the Einst was bitten off. As the doll-like monster turn around and throw the corpse away. It then spoke in a familiar voice that chill both Yukina and Arashi to there very soul.

"**I am Scarlet and this being pay for it sin of practicing in the art of drink blood of it murder victim." **the being known as Scarlet said in voice of Arashi!

"**And you known as Hyuga Yukina have also committed the same sin and your punishment will be eaten alive while listening to the voice of your victim."**Scarlet said as it open in mouth wide revealing row upon rows of razor sharp bloodstain teeth as it unleash a disturbing roar that cause the area to darken more until Yukina and Arashi could barely see in front of themselves. As Yukina huddle closer to Arashi as she was confuse and afraid of this creature as Arashi look around trying to find the creature but he couldn't hear it footstep. But suddenly clawed hand burst out of the darkness slapping him away as he was sent soaring into the darkness and out of Yukina sight.

"Arashi-kun!"Yukina scream as she was now all alone in this creepy darkness.

At the ANBU headquarter it was complete chaos as it was complete darkness in there. As there was group wandering through the darkness. It was actually Morino Ibiki leading Kakashi, Shizune, Katina, Lucy ,Alexia, Iruka, Anko, Lamia, Aschen, Kurenai, Asuma, Sai and Fuu toward the generator room.

"Ibiki what happen to the power anyway."asked Anko as she was holding a flashlight in front of her.

"I don't know what happen all I know is that there something severely wrong with this darkness."Ibiki said as he took notice of something that he consider odd. Lamia and Aschen were actually shivering in terror from this darkness as Ibiki was the head of Torture and Interrogation squad he can read behavior and he knows nothing doesn't scare a Succubus at all.

"Hey you two, Lamia and Aschen why are both of you shivering like you are afraid of something."ask Ibiki as both just look at him.

"Don't you feel it."Lamia said in a scared tone of voice.

"We all in a place much more horrible then Hell itself, we all are in grave danger."Aschen said sounding very scared as this cause the group to become worry about the situation they are in.

At Konoha main square, things where more than strange, the Hyuga head Elder, Gaara and Matsuri, Team Gai, Tsuki, Fenrir and Lilith, and most of team ATX were reunited there, where team 10 was doing something freakish, Chouji was only there curled in a ball in the floor, while Shikamaru was trying to draw a big circle with weird inscriptions while at the same time he was chanting something.

"Hurry up Shikamaru!, I don't want that THING to get here before you finish!", Ino shouted, she was hysteric, for she already knew about the nightmares that lurked in this mist, one of them was specially scary, but Shikamaru didn't stopped his chant, he also knew he had to hurry, for he knew that there was no way to battle the creature that haunted his and Ino dreams.

"What in the world are you doing?, and why are you painting the ground with blood?"

Everyone turned to face the just arrived Gilgamesh, who was in company of Naruto and Hinata, as well as Asuka, at first, the information about the blood being used as paint was shocking, but it was fast forgotten at the sight of Naruto and Hinata, who were still in their feral states.

"Hinata-sama!, what happened to you?!", the Hyuga elder shouted.

"Hum... is hard to explain, for I don't know... hehe...", Hinata said while playing with her fingers.

"YOU!, DAMN DEMON!, YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HER WITH YOUR PRESENCE!, I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET YOU LIVE!, YOU'LL BE VANQUISH IN ORDER TO PROTECT OUR VILLAGE!", the Hyuga shouted at Naruto, taking notice of his feral features, up to now, the only ones who didn't took more than 5 seconds to watch the feral couple, were Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey, Ino-pig, don't you find Naruto look... disturbing." Sakura asked to Ino, who was currently watching Shikamaru working in the circle nonstop.

"Disturbing?, they?, HA!, you don't know the meaning of disturbing!, pray to any god or devil you know that what disturbs me don't get's here before Shikamaru finishes!", Ino stated with a creepy voice that freaked the newborn vampire out.

"DIE!!!", the Hyuga elder shouted while trying to land a fatal Juken hit on Naruto, Hinata was about to help her boyfriend, when the colossal body of Gilgamesh shielded the both of them, taking the hit, but not flinching at all.

"What do you think are you doing? Why did you risk your life to defend that dirty demon?!", the Elder asked, but got scared when he noticed that the hit had no effect on the giant.

"HA!, the little Hinata hits WAY harder than you!, besides, this blonde kiddo is important for a special person, and I got special orders to protect him", Gilgamesh replied, smirking at the one sided battle he was about to win.

"Special orders?, Who gave you these orders? Was it Tsunade?!", the Elder asked again, if the Hokage hired an outsider, he will use this to take her out as Hokage, and then the Hyuga will seize control.

"No you decrepit senile old man, I take no orders from anyone other than myself, I have taken the decision to not let you harm them, now come here, and gimme a good fight." Gilgamesh replied with a menacing voice, and the Hyuga elder jumped back to make some distance.

"You fool!, your brute strength is no match for our noble fighting style!", the Elder said while taking his battle stance.

"As a matter of a fact, our noble style does nothing but to tickle him...", Hinata said, she still remembered her Juken hits doing nothing on the giant when they were on opposite sides.

"Shut up!, you have been corrupted, and after I'm done with this stranger and the demon, I will purge you of his evilness!", the Elder shouted and then the sound of something metallic and heavy being dragged around was heard.

Shikamaru stopped dead on his tracks, Chouji stood up and looked around really freaked out, even Gaara found the sound of the scratching metal somewhat scary, then Ino looked towards the Hyuga elder, and made a face of pure terror, a terror that no human should know.

"No, Kami please no, not that thing, not again!", Ino freaked out, this made everyone to look at the elder, and they shared expressions of shock, and the elder couldn't help but to turn around to see what was so scary, he wished he never should have turned around.

"WHAT THE?", was all the elder managed to shout, for an 8ft tall humanoid being got a hold of him by the neck, the creature was wearing some kind of apron, that seemed to be made of human flesh, however the most disturbing feature, was the massive pyramid-like helmet on it's face, it looked heavy, and showed no hole for the being to see, and still it looked as if it were aware of everyone in the surroundings area.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!", Chouji suddenly shouted, and him and his teammates started to run away.

"Shouldn't we help the elder?", Lee asked, and just then, they saw the Pyramid Head ripping away the clothes of the elder, thing that disturbed everyone (more the girls than the boys), and then, in a show of extreme violence and gore, it ripped away the skin of the elder, the shinobies didn't need any other signal, they ran, whatever was that creature, they will not face it in direct combat, it was able to do that barehanded, they didn't want to know what it can do with that serrated big blade.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliff hanger no jutsu but it look like Hell have come to Konohagakure. I apologize for that rape scene that happen to little Annie but at least her death was avenge by Doc who going to bring unholy justice to the rest of the Valentine brothers. I even cried at little Annie death. Also look like Hanabi got kidnap by Ne ANBU I hope you all be wishing for Danzo death soon I know Rose Tiger would. Also can any of you guess which series Scarlet and Pyramid Head are from. Also did you like the death scene of the Hyuga Elder and Jan which I believe both deserve it. Also will little Yukina survive against Scarlet well you have wait for the next chapter for everyone fate in Silent Konohagakure Arc. Now on to a Hinata Hour Special Omake File. Also thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping me with this chapter.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: First Tales of The Safe Heavens By Kaos and Magnus**

Jun was startled as the lights went off, but it wasn't the darkness what startled her, it was the heartbreaking scream from the kind doctor, she was about to call for help, when the lights returned, it was a white and warm light, when her eyes adapted, she looked around.

'Ok, everyone is here... but where are we?', Jun thought

She, as well as every patient in the hospital, were at a very great hall, the beds were clean and comfy, and there were a lot of doctors and nurses, the trouble was, that she couldn't recognize any of them, they were of very uncommon skin colors, some were white, others black, some even were cinnamon skin, but all of them were really kind, with the exception of the very few Konoha staff members, who were really confused about this place.

"How are you feeling, I hope you are not scared, this place is holy, and no harm will come to any of the ones being attended here."a childish voice said.

Jun looked at the source of the childish voice, and felt relived when she saw it was Annie.

"Oh, Annie, I'm glad you are ok, what happened outside?, what happened to Dr. Marcus?", Jun asked, she needed to know if the good doctor was ok.

"Unfortunately, I'm no longer ok... but you don't have to worry about that, Doc is currently 'cleaning' Konoha hospital and he asked us to take care of all of you", Annie replied.

"What do you mean you are not ok?...", Jun muttered, and then activated her Byakugan, her eyes were suddenly wide open and this startled the other women that were at her side.

"What is it?, what do you see?", one of the women asked startled.

"No-Nothing, it's nothing, she is just... a little sick, that's all", Jun replied.

"You have been always too kind, I wonder if it's due to the good Doc, well, anyway, just rest, everything will be alright, I promise", Annie stated, and then, a black skinned little girl came for her.

"Annie!, let's go see the babies!", the black skinned girl said.

"Sure, just let me introduce you to my friend her, Jun, this is Sheva, a girl from Anatolia, she knows Doc from a very long time!, Sheva, this is Jun, she has become very kind under the care of Doc, and she is going to have a baby in one more month!", Annie stated, and then both girls departed to another area of the hall, where the babies were attended to.

'Ghosts, they are all ghosts!, Oh Kami!, why did little Annie had to die?, she was about to become the daughter of that good man!', Jun though, she knew she should not tell anyone, or there will be massive panic, but to command that quantity of spirits... just what kind of man was Dr. Marcus?

I hope you like this chapter and sorry about that small rape scene but at least Annie was avenge. But next chapter is going to be creepier. Also hope you like the Hinata Hour.


	28. Silent Konohagakure: Meeting in Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural and Godannar series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Silent Konohagakure: Meeting in Hell**

Luke was walking to the mirror where the newborn can be seen, lots of fresh virginal blood, and all for him, the few nurses that were there were not virgins, so, they will be food for his bodyguards, with this thought, he went to the door, ready to kill everyone inside, when it happened.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The scream sounded somewhat distorted, but it had a palpable force, before Luke could thought his brother just killed someone, the lights went off, and he got surrounded by an unnatural darkness, a darkness that his eyes were unable to pierce, however, soon a reddish light made the place visible, but he was no longer in the hospital.

"What the hell?, what happened, did we fell in a genjutsu?", Luke asked, but it was impossible, due to his vampiric senses, only the Sharingan could affect him, and he was sure he did not see any of the of remaining Uchiha.

"I don't know", one of the ronins said

"Master, look at the window", a kunoichi stated, and everyone turned to see the window that looked into the baby beds. The window was no longer a window, it was murky, and it was impossible to see thru it, upon seeing this, Luke ordered one of the samurai to open the door, but the handle was useless, a few kicks later, and it became obvious that the door was just not going to come down, as if it were made of an unbreakable material, however, Luke just didn't give up that easily, and ordered the same samurai to break the window, the samurai did as told, and used her sword to stab the window, in order to see if it wasn't a trap, after seeing that it wasn't going to explode, she retrieved the sword, and then everyone stepped back, from the hole, blood was coming out, it wasn't fresh blood, but putrid blood.

"M-Master?", the samurai asked, she, as all the other bodyguards, were unable to decide anything, this was just so strange.

"I... I think we should go back and look for Jan, we may have fell in a trap, and is better to be together in this...", Luke was unable to finish his sentence, for Jan's blood chilling screams of agony reached their ears, it was so frightening, that Luke and his entire group were frozen in place, until the screams stopped.

"Master... was that...", a kunoichi asked, not hiding her face of utter fear.

"Jan...", Luke said, they were supposed to be immortals, but to hear those screams, just to think there was someone that could inflict that kind of pain and then kill one of their kind...

"Master", a samurai said, but got ignored, due to the recent screams, so, she kept watching the bubbling blood in the window.

"Master!", she screamed again, when she saw something formed out of the putrid blood, but got ignored again, when she saw it was a two feet tall demonic spider, she wanted to scream again, but the spider leaped at her first.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!"

The entire group turned to see the source of the scream, just in time to see the samurai being stabbed in the belly by a stinger that the spider had in the lower belly.

"UGH!!!", the samurai flinched, and after this she fell to the ground, and the spider let go of her, and turned it's attention to the group.

Luke watched the spider for just one second, eight legged, covered by a spiked exoskeleton, no eyes, and a lot of multi-jointed fangs in it's mouth, Luke didn't though more, he shoot with his SMGs, while the kunoichis threw kunais, it took some effort, but they managed to kill it, then turned to face their injured comrade.

"Are you ok?", Luke asked with false concern, he never cared for his girls, so, if she said no, he just will kill her to not being slowed down. But the samurai didn't answered, instead, she started to convulse and scream on pain, then she looked at her belly, and everyone did as well, ampules started to grew on her, big as eggs, and then they burst open, revealing small spiders, that started to feed on the fallen girl, who didn't stop screaming the whole time, Luke was about to start shooting again, when the putrid blood started to bubbling again, and this time there were near 15 spiders that were coming out.

"OH SHIT!, you deal with them while I go looking for Jan!", Luke shouted, and then started to run away, his bodyguards looked at each other for a second, and then ran after him.

"Master!, shoot at them to to slow them down!", the girls shouted in unison.

"They will slow down more if they eat some of you, better you than me!", Luke shouted back. The girls were about to let their anger take the better of them, when some of the ones that were in the rear back were trapped by the spiders, and then, they saw the door, open, ready to greet them with freedom and safety and they watched Luke reach it first, and then to their horror, they watched Luke to close it behind him, trapping them with the spiders.

"MASTER!"scream the girl in sheer terror as the hell spider descend upon them. Luke hear them scream for him one more time, and then, he only heard their cries of agony and pain, he slowly backed off from the door, never taking away his eyes from the door, until he bumped into someone, or something, at what he let out a girly scream before turning around to see on what he bumped, then he saw it, the most freaking black eyes he ever saw in his entire unlife.

"Luke Valentine, Murderer, Enslaver, Blasphemous... you have been found guilty of bring pain and despair to mankind, and pain and despair you will receive" Doc said as he reach out with hand toward Luke who was staring at him in terror fear and upon feeling his hand, Luke got paralyzed, soon this hand held him tightly by the neck, and as if he weighted nothing, Luke found himself being held against a wall, upside down, with his feet almost reaching the ceiling, and then it started, spiked wires came out of the wall, and tied themselves on Luke wrists and toes, holding him in an inverse crucifix position, and this earned a pained scream from the vampire.

"And now, Luke Valentine, your flesh will perish here, in the very depths of hell, and your soul will be captured to be tortured for all eternity" Doc said as he grip his blade tightly. Luke stared at his executioner for a moment, and his eyes widened when he saw the intention, the man, holding his blade, not as he wanted to give a final stab, but as a butcher in front of a cow being held in a hook inside a slaughterhouse, Luke seriously regretted to have made the analogy, for it became true, the man ripped off Luke clothes, and then, slowly, he started to cut Luke skin, with utmost care, to not ruin the muscles, little by little, Luke skin got separated from his body, Doc seemed to want to get the skin in one piece, and Luke screamed a torture scream of pain during all the process, it was an incredible torture, some kind of force kept Luke awake during all this time, and when he thought it was over, he felt the blade sinking in his abdomen, but not a deep stab, but a surgical cut in the shape of a 'T', then, he opened the hole in Luke abdomen, and one by one, Doc started taking out organs, the intestines, the kidneys, the liver, and every time he did this, Luke felt it to his very core, and shouted inhuman screams of pain and suffering, until Doc reached for the heart, and extracted it, but Luke was still alive, and was able to watch how his heart was shrinking to become a tiny black pearl, that Doc ate in front of him, just then Jan let out one last blood chilling scream thinking of was this how his brother died before going still.

"That was two, but I can feel more sinners, Judgment will fall over all of them without mercy!" Doc said as he walk off again as he was still feel there were more sinner as he continued 'cleaning' the hospital.

Team Aka were got lost in mist and were wandering around Konoha for while now. As they keep walking they saw a vampire ninja fleeing out of the alley fire his handgun at something in the darkness.

"Hey Sarge is that a vampire ninja sir."asked Donut as they watch the vampire continue shooting into the alley while they hear a animal cries of pain which sound like a distorted dog yipping.

"That is Donut but what is he shooting."Sarge said as a brunch of tentacle came out of the alleyway and impale the vampire to the ground as a brunch of canine like creature rush out of the alleyway.

The canine creature was four leg like all other dogs but did not have any fur instead it body was cover in small tentacles. It had no eye and it mouth is filled with tentacle which were currently embedded in a body of a vampire as Team Aka watch the vampire get his blood suck away. Then the creature attack Team Aka.

"What the hell are these creatures."Grif shouted as he use his blade tonfa to deflect several tentacles that were sent at him and slice the creature in half.

"Yeah these thing are everywhere." Donut stated as bash aside several of these Hell Hound well proceeding to crush each one skull in with the tonfa part.

Bang

As Sarge fire his shotgun at a group of these Hell Hound which kill half of them. Well the straggler rush at him before a beam of chakra envelop them.

"Thank you Simmons."Sarge said as he see Simmons walking up to Sarge with the twin shoulder cannons smoking from being fired.

"Your welcome sir."Simmons said as they continued walk off to destined unknown now as Grif pick up the dead vampire ninja twin L. Hawk magnum handgun and check it if there was ammo and decide to store it for later use.

"I might be a lazy bastard as Sarge say but I not going to die here in this hellhole and leave my little sister all alone in this world."Grif said as he follow after his captain.

At Danzo Headquarters Hanabi just woke up to a piercing light . As her eye adjusted to the light she see she was inside a weird laboratory. As she try to get up she found out she was strapped to a metal table and without any clothes on.

"Were am I at."Hanabi said as she tries to get out of the binding but couldn't as she struggle with it she look at the table nearby her and saw two syringe one filled with what look like lavender blood the other was empty the was also two empty vial one label "Hinata Blood" the other "Einst Blood". She heard a noise right nearby her and she turn her head around and saw the man her father hated the most Danzo but there something different about him he was still wearing a bandage over his right eye but what her father told her he was a missing his right arm and leg. So why does he have all his limbs.

"Aw I Hanabi you finally woke up and right after I made the first injection to."Danzo said as he look at Hanabi which cause her to feel very afraid because of her nakedness.

"Oh don't worry I did nothing to you while you were unconscious."Danzo said.

"What do you mean about injection?"Hanabi asked as she was becoming worried about what Danzo said earlier.

"Oh yes the injection, you see I inject you with the blood of the Einst and you should feel the effect of it starting it change to your body right about now."Danzo said as Hanabi sudden start to feel indescribable amount of pain going through her body.

"Well Hanabi don't hold it in just let it all out because you are going to feel a whole lot more worse after this injection."Danzo said as he pick up the syringe that had Hinata blood in it. As Hanabi felt more pain going through her body she felt something coming out of her head as there was blood red crystal that was in shape of a star appeared on her forehead.

"Konohamaru-kun!!!!!!! Hinata-neechan, Yukina-neechan please save me!!!!!!"scream Hanabi in pure pain just as Danzo injected Hinata blood into her causing her scream to become louder then ever as her body started changing as could feel her very inside were changing as she continued scream for Konohamaru and her sister Hinata and her new Sister Yukina.

"Soon she will become the perfect weapon."Danzo said as he finish the injection of Hinata blood into Hanabi body and left the room as Hanabi continued to scream more loudly as her body continued it changes and her little body started growing.

"KYAAAAAHHHH"Hanabi scream now in true pure pain and fear as she felt her bones changing.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!"Hanabi scream as eyes were shifting from eyes with no pupil to eyes with slitted pupils. As her screams become all encompassing as it reach a level that it can be even heard throughout Danzo underground headquarter and reach the surface of Konohagakure.

Konohamaru woke up inside his compound as he got off the ground and took notice of the mist outside the compound but none was inside of it.

"Hanabi-chan? Those weird man took her and couldn't do anything to stop them."Konohamaru said as he started crying as he know he failed to protect his best friend. As he hold the stuff animal he was confuse about why his heart felt much more heavier then usually. The only time he felt like was when his Grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. He truly miss his grandfather. As Konohamaru sit there he though he heard something that sound familiar.

"What was that."Konohamaru said as he got off the floor wiping his eye as he listen more closely.

"Konohamaru-kun!!!!"was the far out scream of pain from Hanabi as Konohamaru look for the source until he found a small hatch that was hidden behind a bush in his compound.

"Okay how come I never see that before?"Konohamaru said as he took notice there was piece of removable grass laying not to far away also right next to the hatch was the stuff animal that he won for Hanabi. Just as he was about to go down the hatch in pursuit of Hanabi he stop himself.

"Wait what if there more of those men down there? I can't save Hanabi if they can just knock me out or kill me."Konohamaru said to himself as he try to think of what to do when he remember something. He remember there was a very old heritage of the Sarutobi clan which was called the True Dragon Sword. He remember his grandfather Hiruzen saying it was waiting for a noble hero to wield it. But he also remembered that his grandfather saying it no longer can be activated since the end of the Hayabusa clan a long time ago. But Konohamaru didn't care about that he was going to get that sword and use it to save Hanabi from those men. As Konohamaru ran into the Sarutobi compound in search of the True Dragon Sword.

Yukina was inside the Forest of Death as she had her Cerberus Nunchaku out. As she search around the darkness for Scarlet. She then heard a voice.

"Yukina."said the voice of Arashi as was coming form all direction.

"Arashi-kun!?"Yukina shouted as she try pin pointed if that Arashi or Scarlet but couldn't tell the difference.

"Yukina you are a pest."said the voice of 'Arashi' as this cause Yukina to stop in her track as her heart started hurting from those word .

"A-Arashi-kun you don't mean it do you."Yukina said in hope this was joke.

"No I am not kidding Yukina you always been a pest."was the replied of the voice of 'Arashi' as Yukina started to cry.

"If you though I was a pest why did you always kept me around then and let me drink your blood then."Yukina cried as she started sobbing as she drop her nunchaku to the ground.

"I kept you around because you would have made a great sex-toy to have fun with you are older and I let you drink my blood because it turn me on how sluttish you look doing that you fucking vampire slut."was the answer from the voice as this cause Yukina to curl up in a fetal position. As she started rocking back and forth trying to block out the hurtful words from 'Arashi' as her mind try to tell her that not Arashi but she didn't listen to her mind as she continued to consume in her sorrow. She was confused why Arashi would say those hurtful things to her. She remember he was always nice to her and calling her Yukina-chan which made her feel special. He never complain about her at all and she knew she never look sluttish at all when she was drinking his blood and she didn't even know what slut or sluttish mean at all but she felt hurt and betrayal from these hurtful word and from 'Arashi' saying he was going to use her as a sex-toy. She was so confused about that until she remembered something.

"Wait a second Arashi-kun is a straight forward person? He not someone to say these thing when he not even in my face or anyone face it not his style at all and also in the cover of darkness." Yukina said as she also remembered something else.

"Wait were Scarlet."Yukina said just as Scarlet appearing behind her with her claw outstretch ready to end the clone life when it step on a twig which Yukina heard.

"**Now you die!"**Scarlet said in the voice of Arashi as she jump just in time as it crash it claws into the ground as it rise up a dust cloud. Yukina landing right close to something before tripping over it.

"Ow what did I trip on."Yukina said as she got back up and look down at what she trip on. IT was the knock out body of Arashi as this shock Yukina as she try to figure out what this mean. Until realize came in.

"Wait if Arashi-kun was knock out the whole time then that mean... That was Scarlet earlier who was insulting me."Yukina said as she suddenly started to become angry at the though of that thing was making her doubt Arashi as a freezing aura appeared around her just as Scarlet came charging at her on it long doll-like legs as Yukina suddenly created a razor sharp hyo kunai and slash it across Scarlet right porcelain leg shattering it and cause blood to erupt from Scarlet leg as it knee down.

"You I won't forgive you for hurting Arashi-kun."Yukina said as she slash across the Doll monster right shoulder shattering the porcelain on it and scarlet blood flow out it. It quickly knock her away and right toward her Cerberus nunchaku. She quickly pick up her weapon before charging at.

"I won't forgive you for using Arashi-kun voice." Yukina said as she smash the left porcelain leg shattering it and causing a ice crystal to appear on it leg as this crystal explode causing Scarlet to let out a scream of pain.

"**AAAAHHH you bitch-urgh"** Scarlet scream in pain as Yukina shattered it left shoulder causing more blood to erupt.

"Then you have the nerve to use Arashi-kun voice to insult me and call me name I don't know of and making me try to lose faith in Arashi-kun."Yukina shouted as she started to bash in the Doll monster head in as she was steady clipping away at it porcelain doll face as it face started to look more demented looking from the damage as it open it mouth and his at Yukina before it shifted and went on all from which remind Yukina of a spider. It then jump like a jumping spider slashing Yukina across her back in the process.

"Kyyaaahh!!"scream Yukina in pain as her back was bleeding blue blood and the back of her kimono was tear showing a gash in her back as her skin healed up. As it Scarlet started attacking Yukina with lightning fast speed and attacking like a spider as it started jumping around and disappearing into the darkness. As Yukina look around trying to pin point the doll like monster which was acting like a spider now.

At the ANBU Headquarter the various shinobi and kunoichi from different counties were waiting for Ibiki group to turn on the light. As one kunoichi from Lava country as she was not wearing her protective power armor which allow her to safety travel through the endless river of lava that give that country it name. As she suddenly heard something behind but before she can react a decomposing arm grab her by the neck before bringing a rusty knife across her throat slicing it and cause her blood to spill as the arm release the now dead kunoichi body which drop to the floor which alerted the other s in the room.

"What the hell are those things."one of the shinobi said as they all see a faceless nurse come out of the darkness twitching holding the knife as more of these zombie nurses came literary out of the darkness as they the ninja attack the zombie nurses as these thing were holding various weapons as the ninjas either use there fist or there kunai that they bought with them. As one Lava nin who was wearing his full protective power armor finish killing off several zombie nurses before he heard something coming from right behind.

"Huh what the!"was the Lava nin got to say as a rusty giant butcher knife cleave right through the full metal armor. As the corpse drop in two pieces as 7ft tall humanoid wearing a butcher apron wearing a half a iron helmet as it show a skull from the part that was not cover while it was holding a rusty giant butcher knife.

"What the heck is that thing."Ebisu said as all the shinobi saw the The Butcher reach out and grab one of the zombie nurse and then it gutted the nurse. As dark blood and guts and what look like a deform fetus spill out of the nurse body as The Butcher drop the corpse as it started advancing toward the shinobi who did the smart thing and run away after they saw it cleave right through a Lava-nin power armor they were not going to face that thing in direct combat. As they flee from it the The Butcher started slaughtering all the zombies nurses. After killing the last zombies nurse The Butcher started heading off in a different direction which unfortunately was the direction of Ibiki group.

Wandering around the village wearing a butterfly kimono was Dei the sister of Deidara as she was sent by the Akatsuki to buy food as the Einst destroy the only marketplace in Amegakure before the Akatsuki manage to drive off the Einst but lost Kakuzu in the process when the Einst name Persoenlichkeit stab him in all five of hearts.

"Okay if I remember correctly I supposed to buy porky for Itachi and his girlfriend Majin."Dei said as she know she not actually a member of the Akatsuki and she has a slight hearing problem because her brother explode one of his "art" near her. She then took notice that there mist all over the place.

"Damn why is there mist all over this place I though this was Konohagakure not Kirigakure."Dei said as she continued walking.

Now back with Team ATX. While most of the shinobies ran, two persons stayed behind.

"Gilgamesh?", Asuka asked, for some reason, the giant man didn't run away, and she just didn't feel to leave him behind alone.

"You should go with Naruto, I'll take care of this freak." Gilgamesh replied with no emotion, while the Pyramid Head walked toward him.

"I won't leave you alone." Asuka stated while taking out two bayonets, the way that thing killed the elder said it wasn't going to be an easy rival.

"Very well, but keep some distance, you don't have adaptive skin to protect you from that blade." Gilgamesh said while taking a battle stance.

Meanwhile, after making some distance away of the Pyramid Head, the fleeing shinobies took a moment to decide where to go, and Team Gai noticed the absence of two persons.

"Wait a second!, Where are Gilgamesh and Asuka?!", Lee asked, he, as the good and kindhearted guy he is, couldn't help but to worry for the two of them, and this concern made Team Gai, as well as Tsuki and Valsione to stop in their tracks.

"My scanners are not properly working, but I believe they stay behind to give us a chance to escape.", Valsione replied, she wasn't entirely human, proof of that were her robot systems that allowed her to keep track of things with ocular scanners, but she was enough human to want a life of her own.

"Don't worry about them, if 50 enraged women weren't able to hurt him back in the hotsprings, I doubt an oversized knife will harm that mountain of muscles", Tsuki said, she was getting tired of being the voice of reason, but there was no need to endanger the kids against an unknown danger, better to let the ex-head researcher and somewhat failed experiment to handle the monsters.

"Even if that's true, it would be very unyouthful of us to let them face that alone, WE MUST HELP THEM TO OVERCOME THIS THREAT AND SHOW THEM THE FLAME OF YOUTH!!!", Gai shouted, and Neji and Tenten sighed in reassignment, knowing that there will be no way to delude their sensei.

Team Gai departed toward the original point from where they ran, in hopes to catch up with a still alive Gilgamesh and Asuka, Valsione followed them, and soon Tsuki went with them, she didn't knew why, but she didn't want to be 'unyouthful', the rest watched them go, while Sakura started to move her nose, as if smelling something.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you know what was that creature?", Naruto asked, mostly because Shikamaru showed some degree of knowledge about said creature.

"Something like that, we crossed paths with that monster on our last mission." Shikamaru replied, shivering at the memories.

"Good, then you know how to beat it, right?", Hinata asked now, filled with hope, and everyone looked at Shikamaru with expectation.

"Beat it?, like, killing it?, or battle it?, yeah!, sure!, we can throw a nuke on it!, that may slow it down enough for us to leave this cursed mist!", Shikamaru mockingly said, and yet, some, like Nyu, started to consider the possibility of using one of the massive destruction weapons that her clan found.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura suddenly shouted, Naruto and Hinata went to her immediately and noticed her bright red eyes.

"Sasuke? Where?", Naruto asked

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!!!", Hinata suddenly shouted, due to the sudden apparition of the Pyramid Head behind Sakura, who slightly turned around to see what was going on, and upon seeing the raised serrated blade over her, she frowned.

"I don't have time for this!", Sakura said, and then turned into a pink blur, dragging with her Naruto and Hinata, moving with supernatural agility to an unknown location, the Pyramid Head tilted it's head for a moment, and then turned to see the remaining shinobies.

"OH SHIT!, Does this means that the others are dead?!", Kiba shouted, and everyone put a grim face at the thought.

"Unless there are more than one of those things.", Shino replied, and as if he just summoned it, another Pyramid Head appeared from one of the alleys, dragging a Ne ANBU, just to kill the ANBU in front of everyone.

"YOU HAD TO SAY IT, RIGHT?, YOU JUST HAD TO SUMMON ANOTHER OF THOSE THINGS, RIGHT?", Shikamaru shouted, while Ino turned ghostly pale at the sight of two of those things, and as they started to walk toward them, Chouji shouted full of panic.

"SPLIT UP AND RUN!!!"

The shinobies then split up in different groups, Team Ten went in one direction, Shino, Nyu, Gaara and Matsuri went to another, and Kiba, Reiko, Fenrir and Lilith ran to another, all of them wishing to be in the team that wasn't going to be followed by a Pyramid Head.

Meanwhile Konohamaru was running through the the Sarutobi compound until he met a weird man.

"Wait a second who are you."Konohamaru said as he look at the man wearing a business suit.

"Well you can call me Ankiseth and I here to tell you something."The man known as Ankiseth said to Konohamaru, but what Konohamaru doesn't know that this was the Ancient One a ancient deity from before time was created.

In some place of Konoha, Sasuke and Karin were wandering around, they have already killed several dog-like creatures, and while he found them gross, Karin said things about funny ideas that involved these creatures and tied up pregnant women, this comments made Sasuke to receive a small cut on his hand while re-sheathing his sword.

"Ow!", Sasuke complained

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?", Karin asked, with a worried face.

"Nothing, just a small cut on my finger", Sasuke explained, while showing his bleeding finger.

"Really?, let me see", Karin asked, and when she held Sasuke hand, she started to lick his finger, thing that disturbed him greatly.

"Hey!, what are you doing it that way?!", Sasuke angrily said, and Karin only showed a seductive face.

"Oh!, am I doing it wrong?, maybe it's like this?", She said, and then introduced his finger on her mouth, where she started to suck, and that sent shivers thru Sasuke spine, who quickly retrieved his finger from her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Sasuke shouted, he knew it was a bad idea to stay alone with her, but Suigetsu wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sorry, I just wanted to play soft to begin with, but since you don't like fool play, then let's go with the real deal!", Karin shouted while leaping at him, and then tried to take out his clothes, until...

"SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke and Karin stopped to see who were the ones who screamed his name, and then saw three teenagers, one girl dressed in a pink trench coat and fedora hat, and two feral human-like creatures, upon closer inspection, Sasuke managed to recognize the blonde feral boy.

"NARUTO!!!", Sasuke shouted, while standing up.

"THAT'S ALL?, AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU ONLY RECOGNIZE HIM AND NOT ME?!, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD, YOU HAVE MADE ME SUFFER ENOUGH!, WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU WILL MAKE HELL TO LOOK LIKE A PICNICK!!!", Sakura shouted with unholy rage, and Sasuke used the current situation to make his move.

"Karin-chan, deal with that pink freak while I deal with Naruto, after this is finished, I'll let you have what you want from me.", Sasuke said

"Yes!, after I'm done raping and killing her, I'll have some hardcore action with you!", Karin replied, and then Sasuke darted to another place, soon, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura went to chase him, but Karin catch up with Sakura, preventing her to follow the others.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY YOU SLUT!!!", Sakura shouted.

"Now, how am I going to sodomize you first?, a pipe, no, a kunai, no, I know!, a spiked pipe!", Karin wickedly said, but soon got interrupted by the sound of Aka Team.

"Karin!, you are under arrest, resist again and we'll execute you here and now!", Sarge shouted, really angry.

"You are trapped, surrender, and you may get out of this alive", Sakura stated with a menacing voice, but Karin only smirked.

"I've had it worst, I think I'll let my friend to rape all of you instead!, SUMMON TECHNIQUE: ENVOY OF THE UNMAKER!!!", Karin shouted, while biting her thumb, and summoning an enormous monster with lots of tentacles, Aka Team and Sakura shared a common shout.

"OH SHIT!"

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Dreaded Cliffhanger no Jutsu. But it look like the fight of beginning of next chapter going to be the most Epic battle is about to happen Sakura and Aka Team versus Karin and her summon. Then NaruHina versus Sasuke. Yukina versus Scarlet which is still a long battle. And Team ATX split up and Konohamaru is planning to save Hanabi from Danzo. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake Files.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: Second Tales of The Safe Heavens By Kaos and Magnus**

In the Zonbolt compound, Zengar was drinking some tea, in order to calm his nerves, granted, all the members of the clan, while small in numbers, were feared enough to not be attacked, and still, he was worried for his daughter, he was debating if going to search for her or not, Kiba has been a nice boy after all, and he didn't want to ruin their date, and still, the mist outside his compound was giving him a sense of wrongness that he hadn't had before.

"Worried for your daughter?", A childish voice said from behind of him, and this made Zengar to make a fast spin with his unfolded Zankantou, too late he noticed it was a very young girl, but what startled him, was the fact that his blade passed thru her without harming her.

"Now I understand why they always told me to never surprise a Zonbolt from their back", Annie said while sweatdropping.

"Please, forgive me penitent spirit, I'm not used to be surprised at all", Zengar replied with full respect.

"Don't be that formal, I just recently died, but I'm here to warning you, your home is secure, but the rest of the village not, your daughter may have a pure heart, but some of their friends not, and she will be forced to face the perils of the sin-hunters along her teammates, but if you want to go and help her, well, let's just said that not mattering how rightfully were your battles, you hands have a lot of blood on them", Annie explained.

"I see, my home will be still secure if I leave?", Zengar asked while taking his Zankantou.

"Yes, and Mr. Zonbolt, please be careful out there, you are a good man, and we don't want you to die under this circumstances", Annie replied.

Zengar left his compound without looking back, without saying a word, he walked to the only place he knew he could find support for this crusade, and at midway, he found the only one who could fight at his level.

"Ratsel, were you warned too?", Zengar asked to his old friend.

"Yes, a dark skinned spirit girl told me about this", Ratsel replied

"Then let's go, nothing will stop us from saving our dear daughters!", Zengar shouted, while pointing his Zankantou towards his daughter, because their swords can find each other no matter the distance, and soon they ran in that direction, leaving a path of destruction, because both were overprotective of their daughters, and the creatures of hell were nothing against their teamwork.

I hope you like this chapter and Hinata Hour Omake Files. Thank you again Kaos and Magnus.


	29. Silent Konohagakure: Fight in Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Silent Konohagakure: Fight in Hell**

Yukina was was still trying to pin-point Scarlet in the darkness. As she held held her Cerberus Nunchaku out as she scan the surrounding foliage. She still couldn't find Scarlet. But what Yukina didn't know that Scarlet was right above her clinging onto a branch. As the Doll like monster drop from the branch and landing right on top of Yukina which knock her weapon away again. Then Scarlet try to bite off Yukina head but she use her hands in a attempted to stop the Doll. But it was slowly overpowering Yukina as it fang-filled maw came closer to her face as the area around them started to get colder and colder until there was snow falling from the sky. Yukina chilly aura was actually affecting the weather around her.

"How am I going to kill this thing."Yukina though as she suddenly felt something deep within her body as a burst of chakra came off her body knocking Scarlet away. As Scarlet skid across the snowy ground as it try to stop it self which was proven futile as it crash right into a tree.

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"**Scarlet shouted in Arashi voice still as it pulled it self up and off the tree. It then look at it prey until it saw a weird sight. Yukina was floating in mid-air as a chilly mist started coming off her body as her aura started glowing brightly until she shouted.

"**Hyo Tenshi Zenshin(Ice Angel Drive)!!"**

As Yukina was suddenly engulf in a ever expanding mist as it block Scarlet vision for a while before it clear up revealing figure of a new Yukina. She her kimono look repaired as there was no more scratch marks on it. She also have a pair of crystal like butterfly wings growing from her back as they were flapping in the air keeping her floating off the ground. As a freezing mist form around the area as small bluish crystal faeries and butterfly start flying along side the mist. Scarlet was going to pounce on her when the faeries and butterfly's started flying around in a circle. Scarlet try to get out of the circle but the freezing was there whirling around with the faeries and butterfly's as Scarlet started getting pick up by the wind force that was generating by combination of the faeries,butterfly's and the freezing mist as Scarlet was trap in a freezing tornado.

As Scarlet was floating helplessly in the air the faeries and butterfly's started attacking it. As they were either ramming into it or firing ice shard into it body that exploded violently causing blood to erupt from these wounds. Yukina suddenly appeared behind Scarlet as she started delivering a lightning fast punches and kick combo before making her Cerberus Nunchaku appear in her hands. She then delivered lightning fast hits which started to cause Scarlet body crack heavily and to bleed heavily as the blood got swept up in the furious tornado that they were in the center of. She then created a ice javelin before rapidly stabbing Scarlet body with it before it got lodge in it stomach region which Yukina quickly dislodge it by delivering a very brutal kick that send it crashing into the whirling wind wall as it started bashing around Scarlet as it was slowly drag upward by the Tornado as Yukina fire a brunch of ice kunai into the wind wall as these started slicing up Scarlet. As Scarlet which the top of the tornado it body started to turn blue from the extreme cold and ice started to form on it body. The tornado then dispersed dropping the frozen but still alive Scarlet to the ground as Yukina was waiting right underneath it as she suddenly took a marital artist stance and punch upward.

"**Blizzard** ** Breaker." **Yukina shouted as her fist punch right through Scarlet back splitting it in half as the rest of it body hit the ground shattering into million pieces. She then walk toward Arashi prone form as it was started to stir and stand up.

"Yukina-chan."Arashi said as he was standing a little bit dizzy from hitting that tree and from getting hit by Scarlet but okay nonetheless. He then saw Yukina new form.

"Arashi-kun uh what do you think of this look."Yukina said as she was worried about what Arashi would say to her. As Arashi just walk up to her and stared into her eyes.

"You look beautiful Yukina-chan."Arashi said as he kiss her on the lip which she return in kind as her body return to it original form. As they continued kissing passionately under the snow fall which was cause Yukina leftover chakra as the bluish crystal butterfly's and faeries dance in the air around them.

The samurai vampires that where standing guard in front of the hospital as they have been hearing screams of pain in there but chose to ignore it. As they continued standing guard one of them took notice of something that he consider weird.

"What the heck is that."The vampire said as they were looking at a dark cloud that seem to be moving against the wind as it steady start getting closer to there position. It got close enough for them to see that the dark cloud was actually a mass of crows. If they were even call crows. As these black birds had for four wings and it had many unclosing eyes all over it body. The lower part had no talons instead there many tentacles as these Hell Birds dive bomb and latch on to the vampires body as these birds start taking out small painful bites with there beaks that had razor sharp teeth in them as these birds started eating the vampires alive.

"AAAAAHHHH."scream the vampire in pure pain as the birds rip his eyes out and ate it. Before more of these birds started descending on the screaming group of vampires as there cries of pain and terror reach a higher tone.

At Danzo underground headquarter hanger several Ne ANBU were wheeling in the unconscious body of Hanabi which have radical change. She no longer have the body of a seven-year old girl but a body of a sixteen year old girl. Her body look like that of a angel as she had CC-cup size breast and her body have prefect curve to it. There was also six pair of red and purple crystal like wings growing out of her back. She was also wearing a red and purple butterfly kimono. But the weird thing was that she have a tail that was similar to Byakugan Harvesters tails except smaller and much more sharper. She also have purple hair.

The Ne ANBU that brought her over there were Danzo Elite Specialist that specialize in Golem. Golems were mysterious weapons of unknown origin that appeared during the shinobi wars. No one know were these thing came from but every shinobi know one thing. These thing were the no cause of high causality in the Great Shinobi Wars. Except Danzo manage to unearth two of the most dangerous type of Golem in existence.

Inside the hanger a spotlight was shining on a 10 feet tall gray skinned metal golem, he is wearing a shiny black heavy armor, with golden edges, the chest plate shows a group of sapphires in the arrangement of a cross shape, being the one of the center the biggest, this formation is being surrounded by a gold ornament, the helmet have it's face uncovered, showing the emotionless face of a seasoned warrior, and the helmet is being adorned by frontal golden spikes, giving it the appearance of a crown, on the back, two heave wing-like thrusters are suited. This golem was holding a blade almost taller than him, curved, extremely sharp, and with mini-thrusters in the back of the edge, this is the colossal blade, a piece of lostech designed to cut thru anything. This golem is known as the Grungust Type Zero a golem specialize in melee combat.

The other spot light was shining on a truly massive golem. A giant metal golem, 50 ft tall, the body is fully armored, red with silver accents, the armor is full of angular pieces, at it's back, several long thrusters are united, giving the appearance of wings, at it's clawed hands, it's is wielding a long sword, of an unknown metal, and it's eyes shine with an unholy red light. This is Valsion a golem known as the King of Gravity. This golem was the reason Ame Country was in the state was today.

"Okay Danzo-sama what us to perform the ritual of awakening the golems and keying the subject former known as Hanabi chakra signature to them."one Ne ANBU said as they started creating a giant seal around Hanabi.

"What is she known as now."ask another Ne ANBU.

"She is now known as Ayane."The Ne ANBU replied as the seal started glowing.

Outside Konohagakure Einst Knochen was waiting outside the mist with twenty Einst Honemi by his side. There was also Einst Glied and her Lickers there also.

"_**Okay what is this mist Glied."**_Knochen asked as they continued staring at the mist.

"_**That is not mist Knochen that is actually a mixture of ash and vapors of unidentified nature and origin."**_Glied replied

**"**_**Oh do you think it safe to go in there right now."**_Knochen said

**"**_**No we wait right out here."**_Glied replied

Meanwhile Red Team and Sakura were dodging tentacle sent by the monster that Karin summon_**.**_As Sakura started firing Ivory and Ebony at one of the creatures many eyes causing it to burst. It then swung it tentacle at her but Simmons use his katana to slice the offending appendage in half as black blood start pouring out of the sever tentacle as more came out the group.

"Hey little lady what about you attack Karin while we deal with Mr. Tentacle here."Sarge shouted as he fire his shotgun at a tentacle that got to close blowing the limb off completely.

"Okay but my name Sakura not little lady old man."Sakura said as she dash at Karin who took out a spiked pipe and swing it at Sakura who duck under the swing as she brought Ebony up and fire but Karin dodge the bullet.

"Well I see you not the weakling that Sasuke always say you be."Karin said as she swing the pipe again which Sakura duck under the swing and pistol whip Karin in the knee. While Sarge was firing his shotgun at several group of tentacles as suddenly one of them grab Sarge and pulled him up.

"Sarge!!!"shouted his comrade as the tentacles brought Sarge right over the creature as the top split open revealing a gaping maw full of teeth as the tentacle release Sarge dropping him into the creature mouth as it slam shut.

"You bastard."Simmons shouted as he started firing his wrist mounted auto-cannon at the monster as this destroy more of the creatures eyes in the process as Grif pulled out the twin L. Hawk and started firing as well. Back with Karin and Sakura they were engage in a brutal melee as Sakura was use her hands like sword as she destroyed Karin spike pipe. Karin then quickly made a chakra scalpel with her right hand and slash at Sakura aiming for her arm. But Sakura quickly moved away from the deadly hand.

"Oh I never had this much fun before most of my victim just plain give up and die."Karin said as she took another swipe at Sakura who jump away.

"Come forth Arukas."Sakura said as her familiar came out of her shadow.

"Wait Arukas my name is Kage."shouted the familiar.

"I like Arukas it a better name and goes with your theme of being the opposite of me."Sakura replied back. When Karin suddenly attack Arukas with a her chakra scalpel but Arukas grabbed both of Karin wrists and started squeezing hard until.

CRACK

"AAAAHHHH you green hair bitch you broke my wrist."Karin scream in pain as Arukas continued squeezing and now was pulling as well before she pull both of Karin hands off. Causing Karin to scream more more loudly then ever as blood was flowing like a river from were her hands use to be.

"I see you have everything under control. Well I going go look for Naruto and Hinata I what to have a word with Sasuke."Sakura said as she left toward the direction of Naruto and Hinata.

"Okay I just going to have a snack right now."Arukas said as she stared at Karin who was backing away from her as Arukas started growing tusk around her mouth as she started licking her mouth before she lunge at a very shock Karin with her mouth wide open.

Back with Red Team they were struggling more with the creature as it tentacles capture both Simmons and Donut. Grif was dodging the tentacles as they keep crashing down in a attempt to crush him to death. But he soon found himself cornered as the monster raised it tentacles high into the air then slam it downward but suddenly stop.

"Huh?"Grif mutter as he was confused why the monster stop until it started trashing around in pain.

"**RRRAAAAWWWWRRRAWWWW!!"**roar the monster in pain as it release both Simmons and Donut who quickly drop to the ground and got out of the way as one of it tentacle smash the ground were they just were.

"What the fuck is wrong with that thing."Grif said as they see the monster started coughing up river of black blood as it stain the streets. Until it stop moving all to together as a gauntlet covered arm with a spinning disk of chakra blade erupting out of the body as the arm started moving downward as the creature organ started pouring out it.

"Oh my Kami is that Sarge."Simmons said as Sarge step out of the pathway that he cut through with his Circle Zanber that was mounted on his armor right arm gauntlet. He then walk toward the creature still beating heart as there was a eye on the creature organ that was staring at Sarge as he stare at it.

"Well Mr. Tentacle you just got Sarge."Sarge said as he pointed his shotgun at the deform heart and pull the trigger.

Bang

As the twisted beating organ was blown to bits by Sarge shotgun as the rest of Red Team walk up to Sarge.

"Sarge how in the world did you survive getting eaten I mean that psychically impossible."Grif said as he was still shock about how his commanding officer is still alive.

"That dirt-bag is something I will never tell but beside that let go help Sakura take care of that Karin."Sarge said as they were about to go help Sakura when Arukas was walking toward them with her mouth bloodstained and her hand behind her back holding something.

"Waited a second who are you."Sarge said.

"Hello my name is Arukas and if you are looking for Sakura she went to look for Naruto and Hinata."Arukas said as she still licking her lips.

"Okay what happen to Karin then."Sarge said when Arukas throw something to him and he catch it. Red Team then look at what Arukas throw to them. It was Karin head but it was badly chew up and half eaten.

"She struggled for a while but in the end she tasted pretty good."Arukas said as she suddenly eye the corpse of Mr. Tentacle.

"Can I eat that."Arukas ask as all the Red just nodded too dumbfound by the fact that the criminal they hunted for three years was now in a belly of a familiar as Arukas just walk toward the corpse well licking her lips.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

Naruto and Hinata soon catches up with Sasuke, who was waiting for them in the middle of the main street, he had such a wicked smile, that could sent shivers to those who still believed him to be a good person, and still, Naruto glared back, maybe it was because of his feral state, but he wanted more to take revenge than capturing who once he called best friend.

"Ah!, Naruto, my very best friend, and it seems that you brought Hinata with you, I couldn't recognize her earlier due to her animalistic features, so, how much of yourself did you pump into her to turn her so feral?", Sasuke mockingly said, wanting to enrage the blonde troublemaker.

"Watch your tongue, traitor, any more insults and I myself will execute you!", Hinata said, in such an scary tone of voice that even made Sasuke flinched.

"I see, you really pumped into her hard enough to mess up her brain!, but don't worry, I'll keep pumping into her after I kill you!", Sasuke said, and then leaped at Naruto, with his sword unsheathed, and his sharingan active.

As their battle started, Sasuke was able to notice the changes on both of them, Naruto was much more demonic, as if he finally accepted his condition, or as if someone really important to him showed love to him despite the knowledge of his demonic self, Hinata was a unique case too, whatever happened to the shy and unconfident little girl he used to know was a mystery, for she now showed determination and power, to make it worst, they were attacking with uncanny coordination, not leaving any chance for Sasuke to attack, as if the mist was feeding them, as well as helping them to feel each other movements, if things continued like this, Sasuke will never get what he wanted, thought that enraged him.

"I've had enough of this!, DIE!!!", Sasuke shouted, and then, from one of the windows, Suigetsu claymore, guided with Sasuke chakra, went flying toward Naruto who quickly deflected the blade, just to find himself in the middle of a rain of explosive kunais. Hinata quickly shielded the both of them with her wings, and Sasuke used this to change into his cursed seal form.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked, while unfolding her wings, showing only small bruises.

"Yes, and is thanks to you, Hinata-chan... WATCH OUT!!!", Naruto shouted, while looking at the incoming form of the demonic Sasuke, with a Chidori charged full force on his hand, attempting to kill both Naruto and Hinata.

"CHIDORI!!!", Sasuke shouted, and then everything went black for Naruto.

Naruto found himself standing in front of the cage of the Kyuubi, and soon he started to panic.

"OH NO!, take me out!, I must save Hinata!!!", Naruto shouted.

"**Kid, you are worthless, weak, and pitiful, don't you understand that you are currently unable to do anything?, without me, not only you are going to lose your mate, but your life too, now, come here, take out that seal on the door, and I'll kill the Uchiha for you**", Kyuubi offered with an insane smile, and started to snicker when Naruto approached the cage. But Naruto didn't reach for the seal, instead of it, he reached inside to take a hold of Kyuubi, and then, he slammed the beast against the bars.

"Now listen to me, you are going to give me all your power, and I don't care if you die, I just care about Hinata, and you are going to do as I say, because without Hinata, you can say good bye to the life you are clinging so desperately to.", Naruto said with an unholy wrath, that made Kyuubi to rethink which side of the cage was better to stay.

"**Do you realize that you may die if I do so**?" Kyuubi asked, trying to sound menacing.

"NOW!!!", Naruto shouted with enough power to chill Kyuubi blood.

Sasuke was about to get his objective, he was at less than 3 inches from Hinata, and he knew that Hinata body will not stop the Chidori, meaning the death of the blonde troublemaker, but got stopped when a sudden burst of compressed air shielded Hinata, the wind forced them to close their eyes for a second, and when they opened them, they were greeted with the figure of a new Naruto, he was standing 6ft tall, with a very muscular body, that was covered by a thick orange fur, his eyes were of a bright red that looked like hell itself, his whiskers were bigger, his golden hair was now long to the shoulders, and still messy, his ears were now fox-like, his hands and feet were clawed, and at his back, nine real fox tails were weaving, and the chakra he had was humungous, if Sasuke was a lighthouse, Naruto was the sun.

"How you dare to try to harm MY precious Hinata?!", Naruto shouted with a wrath that only a king of the demons should know.

"Because it's my right to be the strongest there is, because I'm Uchi... ARRGGHHH!!!", Sasuke shouted in pain for Naruto Kicked him in the chest, sending him flying against a wall, that crumbled down due to the impact.

From there, Hinata watched a battle that became one sided, Sasuke used all his techniques, all his speed and strength, but it was futile, Naruto surpassed him in both strength and speed, and to make it worst, whenever Sasuke was about to hit him, his attacks were deflected by an invisible shield, it was a nightmare, and soon, his body started to fail, due to the backlash of the cursed seal, and this force him to kneel.

"Is that all?, How disappointing, but it's ok, you have already stolen from me enough time I could have spent with MY Hinata, now, I'll finish you!", Naruto said, while forming a rasengan on the tip of his index finger, and yet, after being hit by it, Sasuke felt like being hit by 10,000 rasengans at the same time.

As Sasuke was sent flying, Naruto fell to his knees, returning to his previous form, panting, but not hurt at all.

"NARUTO!", Hinata shouted while hugging him, as well as touching all over his body to make sure he was still in one piece and unharmed.

"I'm fine, just tired, but you can keep massaging if you want, it feels really refreshing", Naruto said with a grin, and Hinata blushed, but before she could say something, Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was on the ground, his body broken, and yet conscious, he was in a world of pain, unable to move, some of the Hell Hounds were surrounding him, ready to feed on him, Sasuke was already resigned to his fate, when the sound of rapid fire gave him some hope, and the sounds of the corpses of the dogs falling confirmed his 'good luck'.

"Help!", Sasuke shouted, and then he heard someone getting closer.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm going to stop your current suffering."

Sasuke tried to look at the owner of the voice, and found himself staring at a girl with pink hair and trench-coat.

"Sakura?", Sasuke asked.

"Soon you'll have to call me Master, for I'm going to introduce you to a whole new world of pain, despair, and suffering!", Sakura stated, and Sasuke watched in horror how she opened her mouth, that was filled with razor fangs, and leaped at him, Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a high pitched girl-like scream.

Meanwhile with Ibiki group...

Alexia was making a wall of fire as she was using it to keep back The Butcher who ambushed the group after they turn on the power which didn't put the lights back on but it only unlock all the motion activated doors.

"What the hell is this thing."Alexia said as she was still keeping the firewall up as Shizune assist her by erecting a TK field.

"That The Butcher he from the deepest part of Hell."Lamia warned as The Butcher was crashing his knife against the combine barrier as the group was trap inside the massive generator room.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru he was standing in front of a massive vault inside the Sarutobi compound.

"Okay Ankiseth said the password to get into the vault will be very simple that no one would think of it."Konohamaru mutter to himself as he remember his encounter from the weird man. As he step up in front of the vault he trigger the security system.

"Hello Master Konohamaru I see you what to visit the vault." the voice of the security A.I said in a disturbing cheerful tone.

"Hai."Konohamaru replied.

"What is the password then also if you answer wrong I will show you a very disturbing video, just try your luck you might get right unlike the last person ."The A.I replied in a very disturbingly cheerful voice as Konohamaru can see Jiraiya curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Please no more video of Orochimaru. Please no more video of Orochimaru."Jiraiya kept repeating over and over again.

"Be quiet you big baby it was just video of your former teammate sex life what the problem."replied the A.I in it same tone of voice

"You sick sadistic computerize bitch why in the world you even have those kind of videos." Jiraiya scream at the console as Konohamaru was wondering what he got himself into.

Meanwhile with the others...

Neji, Tenten, Lee and Valsione were lost, something that confused them, because they were following Gai-sensei as well as Tsuki, and they only lost them for less than one second, that was on the streets, now they were in the park.

"Neji?", Tenten asked, for some reason, she only had to said his name, and he will understand what she was asking, Lee called it Love.

"It's useless, my Byakugan can't see thru this mist, it is as if were alive", Neji replied, and Tenten only sighed.

"Valsione my dear, can you see anything with your precious eyes?", Lee asked, making Valsione blush.

"Nope, sorry, my scanners just keep picking up static", Valsione replied, 'How can that Sakura-baka think he is not worthy?', she mentally added.

"Hn... at least we are not being followed by that pyramid freak", Neji said, and just then, the sound of metal being dragged around sounded.

"You just had to say it, right?", Tenten asked angrily, while Neji muttered something that sounded like a 'sorry'.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!", Valsione shouted as she noticed the sudden apparition of a Pyramid Head just behind her, with it's blade raised, ready to cut her in half.

"Valsione-chan!, I'll save you!, I'll give my life for you!", Lee shouted, while covering Valsione with his body, in hopes of saving the only girl that found him cute enough to date him, Neji and Tenten watched in pure shock the outcome of this action, a scene that will haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives.

"Are you ok, Valsione-chan?", Lee asked while opening his eyes, but watched her wide eyes looking behind him, Lee turned around to check what happened, and saw the blade just in front of him.

"Huh?", was all Lee could say, as the Pyramid Head gently pushed him to the side, and then tried to kill Valsione again, just for Lee to jump again in the way of the blade, making the Monster to stumble while stopping it's attack.

"I knew Lee was scary, but this is just ridiculous!", Neji shouted, and this brought the attention of the Pyramid Head.

"Neji, you have chosen the worst moment to start shouting", Tenten said as the Pyramid Head Approached them, and then Neji decided to do something that he would never do, he hugged Tenten, and this made both of their pendants to touch each other, and a cocoon of light surrounded them. Lee and Valsione watched in awe the cocoon of light, until it fade away, and where Neji and Tenten were supposed to be, now stand a 7ft tall weretigress, who was wearing some kind of chinese armor, as well as some melee weapons mounted in her back.

"We are Kohryuoh, and our wrath can't be contained!", The tigress shouted, and then leaped toward the Pyramid Head. Their battle was one sided, Kohryuoh fought with uncanny ferocity and speed, first, she disarmed the Pyramid Head with a kick, launching it's blade high into the sky, then she started a savage combo, first punching and kicking, then madly clawing and slashing, then she took some spiked nunchakus from her back, and started a high speed combo that made Lee jealous, then, in a swift move she changed the nunchakus for a naginata, and after slashing the creature a little, she launched it forward, making it slide for some meters, Lee watched the creature, who while looking battered, tried to rise to it's feet, just to be impaled by it's own blade that fell from the sky.

"Neji?... Tenten?...", Lee asked as he and Valsione approached the tigress, who turned to see them.

"Yes, and no, we are the sacred beast Kohryuoh, and we are the combined will of your friends", the tigress explained.

"Ok... as long as Neji and Tenten are ok, then it's ok", Lee replied

"What the hell?", Valsione suddenly said, while looking were the Pyramid head was impaled. It's blood was coming out of it's body, and it was filling some kind of patron in the floor of the park, until it formed an encircled pentagram, it suddenly started to shine, and from the ground a deformed mass with tentacles and mouths raised.

"I'M FREE!!!, NOW I HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH MY MISSION, BREED WITH THE FEMALES OF THIS DIMENSION!, AND PREPARE THE PATH FOR THE UNMAKER!!!", the being shouted in a guttural and distorted voice, Lee quickly put Valsione behind him, not wanting to allow his beautiful metallic girlfriend to be the first of this diabolic creature.

"Shoggoth!, we sealed you 1000 years ago, and we'll seal you again!", Kohryuoh shouted at the being.

Shoggoth quickly moved one of it's tentacles to hit the sacred beast, who evaded it while taking out a katana, unfortunately, Lee, who was holding Valsione, wasn't able to evade properly, so, he and his girlfriend, were sent flying in the direction of one of the buildings of the Diclonius compound. Lee and Valsione landed in an old building, through the roof, and crashing into a lot of metallic things, Lee was still seeing stars due to the hit, he was about to ask were they landed, but after noticing all the junk, he recognized the place, mostly because he was hired very often to move defective stuff from the Diclonius clan to this building.

"Oh great, we are in the room of 'not working yet' stuff of the Diclonius, Valsione my dear, are you ok?", Lee asked, but soon noticed that Valsione was in the floor, eyes wide open, breathless, like a lifeless doll.

"Valsione?...", Lee asked, feeling as if he was about to die right there, just to be at the side of his first girlfriend, until Valsione eyes flashed.

"Rebooting systems... neural net online... ugh!, Lee, is that you?, are you ok?, you are pale", Valsione asked, while rising to her feet, and Lee let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"GEEZ!, YOU SCARED ME, FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT THAT I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!", Lee shouted, not really angry, but he felt the need of making his thought a little more dramatic than needed, and Valsione giggled..

"Leaving that aside, I need to go back and help my friends", Lee suddenly stated.

"But Lee, they transformed into a powerful sacred beast, don't you think we'll only make them be distract from their battle?", Valsione asked, she had no hurry to face that deformed creature again.

"No, Valsione-chan, I'm going alone, while you stay here, I don't see any danger here, not even the mist", Lee replied, but soon noticed a frown on Valsione that was pretty much like Sakura one.

"NO WAY!, YOU ARE NOT GOING ALONE INTO THIS ACCURSED MIST, LET ALONE FACE THAT ASSIVE MONSTER!", Valsione shouted, while pushing Lee to add more effect to her point, unfortunately, Lee ended up crashing into one of the strange power armors that he once carried to this building, that oddly enough was open, leaving him inside.

"Hummm... sorry... are you ok?", Valsione asked, ashamed for her display of violence.

"Yes, and that was a good hit, we should train together", Lee replied with a smile, and then, the interior of the power armor flashed.

'AH!, A YOUTHFUL HEART WITH A POWERFUL SOUL!', Lee heard a deep male voice talking just as Gai-sensei would do.

"What?, who said that?", Lee asked, and Valsione looked at him with a worried face.

"Lee-kun, I heard nothing", Valsione replied, while rising her hearing sensors, just to be safe.

'Indeed, Go, I can sense his true intentions, he is a worthy wielder!', A female young and sweet voice talked now.

"There is it again.", Lee said.

"I think I hit you harder than I thought, come here, I'll scan you", Valsione offered, but just then, the Armor closed, trapping Lee inside, and going online.

"New energy core accepted, all systems online", a robotic female voice said.

"Energy output at 50%, weapons working at acceptable levels", a robotic male voice continued.

"What in the world?", Valsione voiced, watching in awe the now active power armor, standing at 7 ft tall, with big and round boots and bracers, the chest plate showing a pair of turbine-like coolers, the helmet was like a fashioned crown.

"Strange, the Diclonius said it didn't work", Lee said thru the speakers, which made him sound like a robot.

'That was a misunderstanding', the female voice sounded again.

"What do you mean?", Lee asked, and Valsione decided to scan the suit before thinking that her beloved green beast had a severe contusion.

'THAT WE DON'T LIKE TO WORK WITH UNWORTHY SOLDIERS!", the male voice boomed again.

'Sorry, it is just that he is eager to work with you, I think I should introduce the both of us, I'm Dannar, and this is Go, my lover, long time ago, we were separate automatons, but after the great war, we got destroyed, and our remains were buried together as a show of respect for our love', Dannar explained.

"So, you are telling me that you were two separate beings?, But how come you are one now?", Lee asked, not really understanding the word 'automaton'.

'I see, two soul crystals, but for Lee to hear them it means he is resonating with them, but that's impossible for a shinobi, since molding chakra shield their natural resonance...', Valsione thought

'WE ARE ONE NOW BECAUSE THE DICLONIUS THOUGHT WE WERE THE REMAINS OF ONLY ONE POWER ARMOR, A MISTAKE WE ARE GRATEFUL FOR!!!', Go boomed once again, and Lee liked how it sounded so much like Gai-sensei.

My lover is right, and now, we have accepted you as our energy core, you are powering us, allowing us to dance again, and for that, we'll lend you our power', Dannar said.

'JUST REMEMBER, YOU ARE OUR POWER SOURCE, WE'LL BE AS POWERFUL AS YOU MAKE YOUR ENERGY FLOW, RIGHT NOW WE ARE AT 50% OF OUR POWER, THAT'S A LOT FOR A HUMAN TO HAVE!!!', Go voiced, and that gave a great idea to Lee.

"Lee, I believe you now, but I, as well as everyone else, will not be able to hear these voices, what are they telling you anyway?", Valsione asked, and Lee turned to see her, and she had to admit it, while looking old, that armor looked really strong.

"Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy, and they are lending me their power, in exchange, I must power them up with my own energy", Lee explained

"Well, 50% sound good for a human to be a battery, but I hope you are not thinking on going to help your friends with only that.", Valsione said

"Don't worry, besides, I have an idea to rise that level a little more.", Lee replied

"What are you up to? It is not like humans can multiply their natural energy that easily", Valsione asked.

"HACHIMON TONKOU: KAIMON, KAI!!!", Lee suddenly shouted, and the armor's eyes flashed with an intense light.

"Power output reaching 75%, weapon systems working in optimal conditions", the male robotic voice announced.

"Power dash system enabled, Aura shield system enabled, Auto track system enabled, Energy armor layer enabled, No hazards for the core had been detected", the female voice announced, and Valsione stared with bulged out eyes, as her scanners jumped in numbers of their readings.

"Lee... do you understand that you are emanating as much energy as a HUGE power plant?", Valsione asked.

"IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!", Lee replied while doing one of his heroic poses, and he could hear both Go and Dannar clapping for his eccentricity.

Meanwhile with Gai and Tsuki...

Gai and Tsuki soon reached the point from where they ran in the first time, and they were glad of being separated from the kids, for the battle that was being held in front of them was frightening, slow, but clearly inhuman, the Pyramid Head was clearly bruised, for the inhuman punches of Gilgamesh connected bluntly on it's body, but the creature kept fighting, not showing signs of tiredness, not even when it's back had some bayonets stabbed in it, Gilgamesh showed some cuts too, at least on his clothes, but he was clearly ready to keep fighting for as long as required.

"Tsuki, Gai, what the hell are you doing here?, you should be with the kids!", Asuka shouted with some anger, being there here only meant for there less security for Naruto.

"We came here to help!", Gai replied, while taking out his nunchakus.

"Yeah, what he said", Tsuki continued.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!", Gilgamesh barked, he was getting angry, and he didn't want anyone near him if he lose control.

"But we are here to...", Gai started, but got interrupted.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!, YOU TOO ASUKA!, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!", Gilgamesh barked, just to be stabbed in the abdomen by the horrible blade.

"Stubborn mountain of muscles!, Let's save the dobe while we can Gai!", Tsuki yelled and darted to the aid of the giant, being followed by Gai, soon they unleashed a combo over the Pyramid Head, who received the hits from both the flail and the nunchakus due to it still holding the imbedded blade in the body of the giant.

"Come on, die already!", Gai shouted, he hardly believed his eyes, that creature was taking all his powerful hits and still kept on standing. Suddenly, the Pyramid Head let go of it's blade, and caught Tsuki massive flail, and in only one move, Tsuki found herself being used as a hammer to smash Gai, who instead of dodging, tried to catch Tsuki, action that ended with both of them knocked out on the ground, but when it turned around to take out it's blade, Gilgamesh grappled it into a suplex, making a small crater with the body of the creature.

"Asuka!, take these two to a safe place, I can't hold it for longer!", Gilgamesh shouted while taking out the cursed blade of him, but Asuka misunderstood his words.

"No!, I won't let you die here, not yet!", Asuka shouted, while getting closer to him.

"Stupid redhead, I can't...", Gilgamesh wasn't unable to finish, for the cursed blade came thru his chest, destroying his heart, Asuka watched in horror of the scene, she couldn't believe that the adaptive skin showed to be useless.

"This is why I don't like help, you only... stand in my way...", Gilgamesh weakly said, and then the Pyramid Head took away the blade, and before Gilgamesh could regenerate his heart, he got decapitated, in that moment, something snapped in Asuka mind. Asuka screamed with unholy rage, and from inside her robes, an insane amount of paper sheets with strange inscriptions flew all over the place, and suddenly all of them got held in place by a bayonet, after everyone was held in place, the area sparked with holy energy, paralyzing the Pyramid Head.

"Foul creature from hell, evil spawn from the devil, your time on earth has ended, for dust you were, and in dust I will turn you!", Asuka shouted, and then, in a swift move, she made a rain of bayonets fall on the Pyramid Head. Gai and Tsuki woke up, just to find a shocking scene, the creature was on the ground, stabbed by what looked like a million of bayonets, and Asuka knelt down reaching for a human head, soon they realized from who was the head, as they see the headless body of the giant, Gai was speechless, and Tsuki was holding back her tears.

"I'm... Sorry...", Asuka said to the head of the giant, letting some tears to fall on his face.

"For what?, you fought really well", Gilgamesh voice sounded, and Asuka became wide eyed, and looked at the head of the ex-head researcher.

"What?", Gilgamesh casually asked.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!!!", Asuka shouted in happiness, while holding the head close to her chest.

"It's not as if I'm not enjoying your tender care, but can you kindly put my head on my body before my brain stop working due to the lack of oxygenated blood?", Gilgamesh asked, and Asuka quickly went to his body, where she tried to put his head back on his body.

"He is truly...", Tsuki started.

"...Immortal...", Gai completed, both unable to understand the extreme survival ability of the giant.

Meanwhile with Kohryuoh...

Kohryuoh was having a really hard time, not only Shoggoth had improved in the last 1000 years it was sealed, but she was not at her full strength, thanks to the little time in this plane of existence, and the fact that the wielders weren't enough proficient in the mental coordination.

"AND NOW YOU ARE FINISHED!!!", the monster shouted, while landing a brutal hit on the tigress, who separated into the two wielders, Neji and Tenten.

"Tenten!, are you alright?", Neji asked, while holding the weapon mistress in a very protective hold.

"I think so", Tenten replied, while blushing.

"WHAT A SWEET HUMAN FEMALE, PERFECT TO START MY MISSION!!!", The monster shouted, while sending some kind of smoke to surround the shinobies, who embraced each other, thinking that this was the end, until...

"YYYOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!", was the robotic war-cry they heard, and in that very moment, a green power armor fell in front of them, dispersing the smoke, allowing the shinobies to breath safely.

"Sorry we are late!", Valsione said as she reached for Neji and Tenten.

"Is that Lee?", Neji asked

"Yup!, it's me!, I'll handle this while you two rest and get ready to summon that Tigress again!", Lee said thru the speakers.

"HOW YOU DARE TO INTERFERE, HUMAN MACHINE?!, I WILL IMPREGNATE ALL THESE WOMEN, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WALK OVER YOUR THRASHED BODY!", the creature shouted, really angry.

"YOU WILL NOT, FOR YOUR EXISTENCE ENDS HERE!, KYUMON, KAI!!!!", Lee shouted, and his reading jumped to a 100% of power. The battle began, and while the power armor was bulky, it moved just like Lee would do, at high speed, and landing brutal hits, every kick and punch made the monster flinch, and yet, it's body just regenerated, while the monster was having the hardest time of its life, for not being able to even touch the green power armor, not even with is massive quantity of tentacles.

"Damn it!, I need something to give permanent damage to that thing!", Lee shouted.

'You can try the revolver fist, it is loaded with an energy disruptor, which will certainly help you to take down your enemy', Dannar said.

'BUT YOU'LL NEED TO RISE YOUR ENERGY EVEN MORE, OR YOU MAY NOT DO ENOUGH DAMAGE!', Go continued.

"That is no problem!", Lee replied.

'WHAT?!', Go and Dannar shouted at the same time.

"HACHIMON TONKOU: SEIMON! SHOMON! TOMON!, KAI!!!", Lee shouted.

"Removing Limiter system, Energy output at 450% and rising", sounded the male robotic voice, and then the armor changed from green to red.

"Initializing cooling systems to full capacity, flow of energy is higher than the systems max capability, channeling excess to weapon systems", the female voice said, and the turbines in the chest started to work so fast that they were making a strong sound, while a venting on the top of the helmet opened, and flames started to come out of it, until it formed a fiery mane.

"Weapons are overcharged, immediate use of firepower is recommended", sounded the male voice again.

"Target confirmed, enemy core is locked on", the female voice said, and that was Lee's signal.

Lee darted toward the monster, with the speed of a meteor, he raised his right fist, ready to punch, and as some words appeared on his screen, he decided to shout them as his new attack.

"HEART BREAKER!!!", Lee shouted, while punching the creature in the core, while unloading all the six charges of his revolver fist, the creature shouted full in pain, and soon the charges had the desired effect, the monster started to turn like stone, but Lee hasn't finished yet, he wanted to make sure this monster was going to never recover, so, he jumped very high, while doing some spins, and then took the stance of a descending flying kick.

"SOUL CRUSHER!!!", Lee shouted again, and his kick through the petrified monster, and as he came out of the monster body, he dashed on the ground in a knelt down stance, with his arms crossed in front of him, after dashing some distance, he came to a stop, and unfolded his arms in an overdramatic way, while the cooling systems kicked in to cool the armor, when he did this, the monster crumbled down, turned to dust.

**Author Note**

I hope you like this action pack chapter as next chapter going to feature the other members and there trouble in the mist. Also hope you like the small NaruHina fluff. Also Yukina showed Scarlet who boss. Also it look like Karin won't be bothering anyone again. Also it look like Sasuke is going to be introduce to a whole new world of pain by Sakura. Also do any of you like Naruto and Yukina transformation. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake File.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: Third Tales of The Safe Heavens By Kaos and Magnus**

At Naruto home, two small beings were completely unaware of the events that were transcribing in the village, the reason? Well, let's just say that one of them was stupidly pure hearted.

"Latooni-chan, let's play something!", Ryusei pleaded, he really enjoyed every second he was with the faerie, but he was clueless on what else to do, besides chatting and playing chess.

"Oh, and what do you want to play?, the Doctor?", Latooni asked, she was way too attracted to the little incubus, and she really wanted him to make the first move, but...

"And how do we play that game?", Ryusei asked innocently, thing that made it clear that he wasn't using his incubus powers to seduce the little faerie, something that turn her on even more.

"I guess that could be a little hard to explain to you", Latooni said a little disappointed.

"I KNOW!, LET'S PLAY TICKLISH CHASE!", Ryusei suddenly shouted

"Ticklish chase?, What's that?", Latooni asked

"It's easy, we chase after each other and then we tickle the other until they surrender.", Ryusei explained with a childish smile, and this gave some ideas to Latooni.

"And you will tickle me on my sensitive parts?", Latooni asked with an innocent voice.

"Yes, if I find them, you can do the same to me, it's in the rules", Ryusei explained again.

"Oh!, then you will tickle me on my chest and thighs?", Latooni said with a faked afraid expression. Ryusei only smirked, for he already know which parts to attack first, of course Latooni wanted this, but she just will not tell, soon, they started to fly around chasing each other, doing their best to tickle each other, and there is no need to say that Latooni didn't put any resistance when Ryusei caught her.

I hope you like this chapter and the LatoonixRyusei omake file. Thanks again Kaos and Magnus for helping me with this chapter.


	30. Silent Konohagakure: Hell Gate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: A ancient race has awaken from there slumber and it up to Naruto and Hinata and there friends have to stop there plan before everything that they hold dear are destroyed.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Silent Konohagakure: Hell Gate**

Naruto and Hinata were still kissing when Red Team and Arukas arrived. As Sarge was about to say something both Donut and Arukas stomp on his foot earning a small yip of pain from the man.

"Don't ruin the romantic moment Sarge."Donut said as he start using the built in camera inside his helmet to take picture of this what he called a cute moment.

"Yeah what he said."Arukas said as she was eating a one of Mr. Tentacle limbs which was a tentacle as she was holding a another tentacle in her other hand.

"Come on you people we can't just stand around doing nothing I mean we still inside this mist and Karin partner could be anywhere."Sarge shouted out load as this cause both Naruto and Hinata to break apart from there kiss as they start blushing again from getting caught.

"Well I believe that Sasuke-chan will not be a problem right now."Sakura said as she walk toward the group with a dark hair girl wearing a maid outfit that was accompany her.

"Hey what do you mean about that Sakura and who that girl in the skimpy maid outfit with you?" Naruto asked as the girl in the maid outfit glared at him.

"Dobe I going to kill you slowly."replied the girl as she had a very familiar frown on her face which Hinata pick up very quickly.

"Sasuke is that you."Hinata said in shock. As the girl didn't answer back.

"Yelp this is Sasuke or I should call her now Sasuke-chan"Sakura said as she had a devilish grin on her face.

"How you manage to do that I mean it psychically impossible to turn a man or boy completely into a girl it not possible."Simmons said also in shock. As Sasuke started blushing from embarrassment and anger.

"Well I use my vampire powers to transform him into a girl but it only temporary."Sakura explained to the group.

"How temporary."Naruto ask as he was trying to keep a straight face on as he close to laughing at his former rival condition.

"Well between two hours or three years I don't know but at least I won't get bored with him and because he is now my servant for life HAHAHA."Sakura said a as she start laughing insanely as everyone except Sasuke start slowly backing away from her.

" Why did she turn me into a girl anyway."Sasuke though in her head when he heard someone replied.

"Oh the reason I turn you into a girl form well let just say I very curious fledgling."Sakura said as she started sending Sasuke mental image of what she going to Sasuke and most of them are very unpleasant.

"Damn you Sakura."Sasuke shouted in her mind as suddenly Sakura pimp slap her in the face.

"Call me Master Sakura you baka fledgling or else I give you spanking with this paddle."Sakura said as Sasuke just quieted when she see Sakura take out a big paddle from her trenchcoat.

"Yes Master Sakura I apologize for my ignorance."Sasuke said as everyone else just look at the two strangely.

"Good fledgling just for that when this blow over I give you a very special reward."Sakura said with a very disturbing grin that scared the now female Sasuke.

Meanwhile at the Sarutobi compound Konohamaru was thinking of the password as Jiraiya was still rocking himself. As Konohamaru was standing in front of a console that had many option on it computer.

"Ero-sennin is this security A.I trying to kill us and or disturb us?"Konohamaru asked slowly.

"Yes she is Konohamaru that psycho computerize bitch is trying to mess with are minds."Jiraiya darkly said as he was still in a fetal position.

The console computer display clearly showed the twisted nature of the Security A.I which Konohamaru found out from the display her name is Yoko. Aside from the function that say type in password, several of the button describe commands that were design solely to either kill or mess with one mind, like "Seal All Door," "Security Turret," " Naked Picture of Hanabi," and next to the Security Turret button was a button that was labeled "Cake."

"Well at least some of them are harmless."Konohamaru muttered which Jiraiya quickly stood up.

"What ever you do Konohamaru don't go for the Cake or Naked Picture that how it got me the first two times."Jiraiya said warningly.

(Flashback several days earlier)

Jiraiya was messing around with the computer as it he was trying to figure out the password when he came across one of the function.

"Ooh,cake!" Jiraiya said eagerly, pushing the button and flipping the switch. "I love cake!"

"_Dispensing delicious cake - err…deadly neurotoxins__**,"**_ the computer said in a disturbing cheerful voice.

Jiraiya looked around in alarm, for he had just heard a small hissing sound coming from tiny holes in the ceiling. "I don't love deadly neurotoxins."

(Flashback part two)

Jiraiya was again at the console after quickly running toward the hospital to get cure of the neurotoxins. Which thankful Tsunade manage to cure him. He was again searching through the function and command looking for hint of what the password could be when he spotted a button command that was labeled "Naked Picture of Tsunade."

"Ooh naked picture of Tsunade I got to see that."Jiraiya said as he never once think why the Security A.I have naked picture of Tsunade and also he never took notice the A.I was currently laughing insanely when he click the button.

(End Flashback do to disturbing image that follow after Jiraiya push the button)

"The cake and naked picture was a lie."Jiraiya weakly said as he was back in his fetal position holding his Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand like a lifeline.

"Okay so what could the Password be then."Konohamaru said as try to remember Ankiseth words.

Meanwhile outside of Konohagakure the Einst group was join by another. It was Kurenji Kira and he was standing right between Glied and Knochen and clinging on his back is Rei.

"_**Okay can you please explain to me why you not entering Konohagakure."**_Kurenji said as he was developing a tic mark on his head.

"_**Well Leader-sama let just say we send half the Einst Honemi into the mist and we suddenly heard there scream of terror and pain."**_Knochen said as there was only ten Einst Honemi around him.

"Baka."Rei said

"_**What to start something pipsqueak."**_Knochen shouted at her when they heard the sound of something honking.

_**"What the hell is that."**_Knochen said

"_**That is the sound of some lostech vehicles most likely a Mongoose motorcycle, Two Warthog M12 vehicle one most likely a model LRV and model LAAV and also a Scorpion Main Battle Tank."**_Glied just said in a clam tone as everyone else move away from Knochen location.

"_**What make you so sure."**_Knochen replied just when he was run over by a person wearing a red lostech power armor called model MJOLNIR Mark VI as the person was riding a in four wheel motorcycle. Then was run over by two jeep one be driven by a brown armored person along with a blue purple skin women in the passenger seat and a person wearing a Sage green MJOLNIR power armor manning the turret which was a EMP Cannon made by the Diclonius clan. The other jeep was a driven by a person in a power armor model Hayabusa with him in passenger seat was another person in a purple red power armor and manning the chain gun turret was person in a EVA Power Armor. As the vehicle went into the mist as a person can be seen running by in a yellow MJOLNIR power armor carrying a flamethrower while shouting.

"Spriggs come back here and die."shouted the yellow armor person as he was firing the flamethrower getting the flames on Knochen prone body as he to went into the mist.

"**Oh My Kami how can I be still be alive after getting run over by three vehicle and getting burn alive."**Knochen complied as he got up from the ground as the flames where still burning him.

"You not out of the woods yet bonehead."Rei said as this cause Knochen to turn around and see a big tank be driven by people wearing assorted blue color power armor along with some black and yellow.

"_**Oh Son of Bi..."**_was Knochen all can say before the tank run him over as it drove into the mist.

"Sorry for running you over Mr. Boneman."one of person wearing a blue power call out.

"Caboose don't say sorry to the enemy." a man wearing cobalt color power man shouted at his comrade.

"DO you think he alive?"asked Rei as she see Knochen just twitching on the ground.

_**"Don't worry he survive much worse then that."**_Glied casually said in a uncaring way.

Meanwhile with the vehicle convoy..

"Were those Einst." the one wearing the green power armor said as he continued driving in the village.

"Yes Triple M those were Einst."replied the women in the purple and red power armor.

"Okay Meme is Willy still following us."Triple M replied when they heard Willy shouting.

"Spriiiiiggs!" Willy shouted

"Never mind he following us. Well at least we found that special chakra that Lady Tsunade order us to find."Triple M said as he look at a sphere that had black flames inside of it. Spriggs suddenly stop the Mongoose which cause Triple M and every one else to stop as well.

Spriggs was staring at something as the mute female solider see something walking through the mist of Konohagakure. In front of the convoy was two Pyramid Head as they were slowly making there way to the group.

"What the hell is that!"Willy shout in shock as Spriggs drove the Mongoose motorcycle behind the Scorpion tank as she got off the four wheel motorcycle and took out a handgun.

"Okay what ever those thing are I think she should deal with them quickly John do you mind."the blue purple skin women known as Cortana said.

"It my pleasure."the person wearing the sage green power armor known as John or as everyone call him Master Chief said as the convoy open fire on the Pyramid Heads. But the barrage of bullets and tank shell and kunais didn't slow the Pyramid Heads down as they slowly make there way toward the convoy.

Meanwhile with Team 10...

Team 10 was running at their full speed, none of them wanted to turn back, there were no words shared, they just knew what to do, keep running until the mist goes away, or until they bump into a being calling itself The God, and kill it to return everything to normal, they were so engrossed with their run, that they didn't noticed in time some shadows coming out of an alley, until they crashed.

"OOOWWWIIEEEE!!!"

As they were able to react after the crash, they took notice with who they crashed, Ino had taken down a girl that was identical to Hinata, just with a different color of hair and eyes, while Chouji literally rolled over two genins, then Shikamaru tried to stand up, but noticed that his hands were holding something round and soft, he carefully looked at what he was holding, and his eyes went wide open.

"OOHHHHH! SHIKA-KUN!!!", Temari moaned under Shikamaru, and before he could react or say something, Temari trapped him in a french kiss, that he returned with passion.

"HOLY SHIT!, SHIKAMARU, THIS ISN'T THE PLACE NOR THE TIME FOR THAT!", Ino shouted really angry, she just didn't want to revive her previous nightmare, which of course included THAT couple doing things way too noisy.

"Shion, are you ok?", Mugen asked, startling Ino, who didn't notice him before.

"I'm ok, Mugen-kun, you can stop groping me now", The girl that looked like Hinata replied, and Ino got more startled, as she noticed that effectively, that the boy looked a lot like Naruto, had his hands under Shion clothes.

"Stop this stupidity, you hormonal brats!", Samui shouted .

"Yeah!, we are in danger, we need to keep moving before that monster find us!", Omoi continued, and just then the sound of metal being dragged around sounded, making everyone freak.

"FUCK!!!", all of them shouted, and then started to run, not caring to look back, as they kept running, they noticed a group of vampire ninjas being assaulted by a large group of spiders, and this made them to look for shelter on the nearest open building, once inside, they stopped to catch their breath, and to notice where did they entered.

"Oh no!, not here!, not again!", Ino started to freak out as she recognized the place.

"What's wrong?", Samui asked.

"This is the worst place we could have fell in, a place of greed, of lies, of lust, of gluttony, and envy, here, the evils that are rounding around this village are stronger, we are in grave danger", Mugen explained, with a face of fear that startled Shion, for Incubus are supposed to not being afraid of anything.

"But it's only the mall!, Samui and I love to hang around here!", Omoi said now confused.

"Exactly!, this is the mall, where merchants are greedy, couples are lustful, people eats more than they can...", Shion continued a little further, and Omoi made a mental note to hang around with Samui in another place, if they get out of this alive.

"This is bad, we have to get out of here before...", Chouji started, but got interrupted by some noises, and as he and he rest turned to see the origin of the noises, they spotted Shikamaru and Temari making out furiously, but stopped as they felt the eyes of their companions.

"What?", Shikamaru and Temari asked

"You two are like a strong signal for the sin-hunters, we may leave them here and run away.", Mugen stated, and for a moment, all of them thought that that was a very good idea, until they heard some heavy footsteps, that sent them into a defensive stance.

"**YO! Kids!, are you ok?**", Rai-Oh asked as he got closer, and the kids let out the breath they were holding.

"**Geez!, you look like some kind of psycho were chasing you!**", Rai-Oh joked, up to now, he had fought countless dogs and spiders, but his metal body resisted all of their attacks, making him though that this was a minor menace, until a Pyramid Head entered thru the door.

"**Oh... I think you were being chased by a psycho...**", Rai-Oh said now, and he was about to tell the kids to run for cover, when he noticed that they already ran away as if chased by the devil.

"**Ok dude, you scared the kids, but how will you do against the mighty Rai-Oh?!**", Rai-Oh shouted, while starting to fight against the creature, his speed was more than enough to prevent any damage to him, until he made a mistake, he tried to catch the blade, something that ended up severing his left arm off.

"**GAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BLADE?!**", Rai-Oh shouted, as he tried to not get stabbed by that blade again, but failed, for he was now scared for being damaged.

Meanwhile with Convoy group...

They manage to kill the Pyramid Heads but not before the two creatures manage to completely and utterly destroy the tank as it was just scarp metal now. As the Convoy Team surround the destroy tank as also there two jeeps were wreck as well leaving only Spriggs motorcycle which she was currently sitting on.

"Damn Tsunade going to piss that one of her pet project is destroyed."Cortana said as her kimono was burnt a little.

"Well it can't get any worse then it is now."one in aqua armor who is known as Tucker said as they all heard something behind them as they all look behind them. As there they look at the wreck vehicles as a weird and evil aura went into the three wreck vehicles as a they were surround by black cocoon appeared. When the cocoon disappear there stood a massive vehicle that look like a hybrid of a Tank and jeep as it has eight wheels with spike on them, The chassis was definite similar to the warthog chassis except was now cover in part of the tank armor plus had spike covering it and a massive chain gun turret as there was a giant eye on the hood of the mix up vehicle.

"I think we should start running."a women with blue skin color name Sheila said as the eye stare at them as the vehicle start moving slowly.

"Running Time."Caboose said they all start running as it proceed to chase them the sad thing was is that the special chakra is inside the thing. Also another sad thing is they were running in the direction of Naruto and Hinata group.

Meanwhile with the Kiba and Fenrir group...

Kiba and Fenrir were walking at the front of the group, thru the maze of alleys, fists ready, Kiba with his Gilgamesh gauntlets (Wishing to have the inhuman strength of Gilgamesh himself), while Fenrir had his claws out (Wishing to have the regeneration of the giant of a man), Reiko and Lilith were at the rear, swords unsheathed, at the size of a zanbato, both wanting to scream for their dad to save them and guide them to the safety of the Zonbolt compound, where not even the Devil itself will dare to enter, they just had enough with the hell spiders to want the rest of their lives without looking any other danger besides getting pregnant by their boyfriends.

"This is bad", Kiba said.

"Really?!, I wouldn't figured that if you didn't tell us!", Fenrir mockingly said, not wanting to be antagonizing, but as a way to try to relax from his rising stress.

"I mean about our current location, I don't know were we are", Kiba replied.

"I know Kiba-kun, neither I can point were we are", Reiko said.

"That is ok for you, Reiko-chan, but I'm an Inuzuka, and I know Konoha as lick the palm of my hand, but I can't recognize these alleys, is as if the entire village were rearranged, r maybe is something on the mist that is messing with my brain, I don't know", Kiba explained.

"Fenrir-kun, your senses are much more enhanced then any Inuzuka alive, can you confirm either Kiba theory or our current location?", Lilith asked dryly, she was way too stressed to be nice and lovely right now.

"Unfortunately, the pup is right, I can't even say where is the north, let alone say where we are", Fenrir replied, and this really startled the group.

Meanwhile

Gaara and Matsuri were walking on a alley, Gaara had all his sand out of his gourd, he, who was feared on all the shinobi nations, was scared to his very core, while Matsuri was more like an empty shell, hugging Gaara for dear life, at their rear, Shino was wearing his Rider Suit, needler knuckles charged and ready, with his Kikiachu Queen threatening him to eat his brain and shit if he takes off his armor, while Nyu was wearing Pandora in Pride form, silently praying that Hinata will not require the weapon in an inopportune moment, all of them were sure that they will avoid the Inuzuka compound, for the sound of canine movement will make them yelp in terror after having face that horde of Hell hounds.

"...Mother is scared...", Gaara said, while holding Matsuri a little tighter.

"If you say that again, I'll shove one of these Gatling gun up your ass and then fire it nonstop!", Nyu said, it was bad enough for her to deal with the current situation, and Gaara antics were driving her insane.

"Calm down, Nyu-chan, he is not trying to drive you crazy, he is only as scared as us", Shino said, the last needed thing for them was to let Gaara go, after all, his sand killed most of the infernal beings that have attacked them up to now.

"Us?, but you are a stoic and reserved as ever, Buggy-kun!", Nyu replied, she fully accepted herself to be girly and scared about the infernal beings, leaving Shino to be the fearless hero.

"Nyu-chan, I'm as scared as you are, is just that my insects are pumping a lot of chemicals in my system to keep me cool, and logical", Shino replied back, and Nyu marveled at this.

"Wow!, your insects are so cool!, I wish you could pump some of that into me", Nyu said with a seductive voice.

"Nyu-chan, I know you are so scared that you feel that we are not going to survive, but don't let that fear cloud your judgment, making you distracted from the current situation, besides... this chemical has an adverse side effect", Shino explained.

"Which effect?", Nyu asked, somewhat disappointed by the fact that her boyfriend decided not to take her erotic offer.

"I'm going to have a heavy mental breakdown when this ends, so please, whatever I do after we are out of this, don't hate me", Shino replied with a worried voice, Nyu was about to give him some reassuring words, when Matsuri suddenly spoke.

"I hear foot steps"

The entire group froze, while Matsuri was unable to fight in her current state, she was able to pinpoint movement from afar, thing that has kept the group alive, so, not wanting to stop believing her, they took battle stances, and kept quiet, in order to pinpoint themselves the incoming... whatever it was, soon, they heard footsteps coming from the corner of a crossroads of streets, slowly, they got closer to the corner, ready to strike down whatever was approaching, and the footsteps became slower, as if getting suspicious, and when they were at the very corner, they took a deep breath, and then jumped out of the corner to surprise the unknown, while the other group mimicked this action too, and soon, Gaara, Matsuri, Shino and Nyu, were facing Kiba, Reiko, Fenrir and Lilith, all of them pointing their weapons toward each other, and after their brains registered the event, all of them relaxed and fell to the ground, trying to regain their breath, as well as the color of their faces.

"Man!, you nearly killed us by sheer terror!", Kiba shouted.

"WE?!, IF NOT FOR THIS POWER ARMOR, MY HEART WOULD HAVE JUMPED OUT OF MY CHEST!", Nyu shouted back.

"Don't blame Kiba-kun!", Reiko defended her boyfriend, for she too was upset for being spooked by her friend.

"Nyu is right, besides, with your enhanced senses you should have been able to tell it was us", Shino defended his girlfriend, after all, she didn't start shooting before time as she would normally do, they should be grateful for that.

"Shut up walking hive!, you could have sent your scouts and pinpoint us, also sending a warning on your location", Lilith said now, she just will not allow anyone to talk back to her sister.

"Before this turns in a massacre, how come we meet you here if we went in the opposite ways when we separated?", Fenrir suddenly asked, and this made both groups to go silent, for the answer escaped them.

"Big knife...", Matsuri suddenly said, and this time, the silence was deadly.

Meanwhile with Convoy Team plus one guest...

"I can't believe I got into a situation like this."Dei shouted in terror as she was fleeing from the Hell Tank as it was now chasing both her and Convoy Team as well. How she was running for her life from this demonic vehicle let just say when she saw it she made a clay bird bomb and use it to blow up it turret.

"Just shut up who ever you are and keep running it catching up."shouted Willy as the Hell Tank wheels came off and coming out of the sockets were long spike cover spider legs as the the hood of the vehicle exploded revealing a twisted spider head with the same single eye in the middle of the head as it open it maw revealing rows of sharp fangs.

"Oh Shit it change into some weird spider from hell."Church said as the thing started breathing fire but not ordinary fire as the fire was black as they all started dodging.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

Naruto and Hinata went away from the group as they decided to talk about something.

"So Hinata-chan what you want to do after this blow over."Naruto ask his girlfriend.

"Well Naruto-kun I was wondering if we can go on a date again except one that doesn't involve be trap in Hell"Hinata replied jokily.

"Sure maybe I can take you to this place that has it own share of rumors."Naruto said

"What is it Naruto-kun."Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"Well there is this weird lake with a abandon mansion in the surrounding forest of Konohagakure that no one hardly ever visits."Naruto said

"Okay Naruto-kun I can't wait to see it."Hinata said as both Naruto and Hinata move closer to each other to go into another heartfelt kiss. As they were kissing they never took notice that alley way that they were in disappeared as it suddenly grew vest misty as they broke apart from there kiss.

"Hey what happen to the alleyway and everyone else I mean Donut was standing guard to make sure we had privacy."Naruto said as the mist starting to clear up.

"Naruto-kun there someone in the mist with us."Hinata said as she became scared as three figure approach them.

"Identify yourself." Naruto said as he got in front of Hinata baring his claws as the mist part showing the figures were actually just Spriggs, John and Cortana.

"Wait don't attack."Cortana said as she put her hands up in a warding gesture.

"Who are you people."Naruto said as he look at the blue-purple skin women and the two armored people.

"Well my name is Cortana, the person on my right wearing the sage green power armor is called Maser Chief or John and the person on my left wearing the red which I actually starting to believe is actually a women not a men is name Spriggs."Cortana said between pants as she was exhausted from running from the demon.

"Hey Cortana were is everyone else at."John said

"I don't know but at least we lost that demonic giant armor covered spider."Cortana said as the mist clear up more revealing that they all in Konohagakure Chunin Stadium except there was something different about it. The stadium stone chairs were cover in some kind of fleshly substance as it was covering the whole stadium making it like they were inside some creature stomach as the open roof was block by a weird flesh like dome that block the roof. There was a small pond that was filled with blood.

"Cortana-san is that the spider you was talking about."Hinata suddenly said as she was staring at the flesh cover ceiling as they all look up and there was the demonic armored spider crawling across the ceiling as it drop from the ceiling causing all of them to scatter. As they all quickly got up and ready to fight against this truly unholy mixture of machine and flesh terror.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru...

:Okay I finally figure out the password."Konohamaru suddenly said as this cause Jiraiya to get out from his fetal position.

"You did!?"Jiraiya shouted

"You did!?"the Security A.I in shock.

"Yelp the Password is... Password."Konohamaru said as this cause Jiraiya to do a anime style face fault.

"Kid are you alright I mean it can't be that..."Jiraiya said when the A.I interrupted.

"Password accept I hope you have a nice day."the A.I said as the vault door open leaving Jiraiya in complete shock. Konohamaru then walk into the vault.

"He wait up."Jiraiya shouted as he got out of his shock and followed after Konohamaru.

Meanwhile at Danzo Headquarters...

"Okay Ayane can you hear me."Danzo said to the Transform Hanabi as she was now be called Ayane by Danzo.

"Yes Daddy."Hanabi said as she spoke in a child like voice as her eye have a distant look to them.

"Good I just what you to know that Daddy will need your help Ayane."Danzo said as he was using the Sharingan eye that he got from the corpse of Shisui Uchiha to mind control Hanabi as early she slaughter some of the Ne ANBU when she woke up.

"What do you need my help with Daddy."Hanabi said as she look at the man who she think is her father but for reason something is tell her to kill him and everything around her?

Meanwhile with Shino group...

They almost were able to hear each other heartbeat, if not for the sound of metal being dragged around, which besides taking away any color they had on their faces, sent shivers thru their spines, soon all of them bolted up, in battle stances, but their hearts sink even more when they noticed that there wasn't a Pyramid Head, but four of them, one from each of the streets that formed the crossroads, leaving no escaping route, for they were so freaked out that they forgot their ability to walk on the walls of the buildings.

"Nyu, I just want to tell you that I love you, and I really would like to have you as my Hive Queen", Shino suddenly said, and this earned the dreaded expressions from the others, for it sounded like the 'I love you' of a soldier who is going to die in the next seconds.

The genins were trembling on fear, one of these things were more than enough, four of them were beyond the most savage nightmares, Gaara was looking at Matsuri, who, by being broken, didn't show any hint of fear, and still, he was struggling between fight his way out, or force Shukaku to come out and save the day, until a motorized sound got the attention of everyone, soon, from the top of the buildings, a red power armor with motorized wheels at it's feet, big round shields at it shoulders, and a long cape hanging at the back, fell between the kids, and Nyu recognized the figure instantly.

"DADDY!!!", Nyu shouted in utter happiness, for Ratsel Diclonius, the Crimson Trombe, has come to their rescue.

"Don't worry kids, we are going to take you out of here!", Ratsel said in his sweet yet manly voice, and before the genins were able to ask who else was going to save them, another figure fell from the sky, but it fell on one of the Pyramid Heads, severing the arm that was wielding the blade.

"ZANKANTOU: RAIKOU GIRI!!!", Zengar shouted, and then, in the blink of the eye, the Pyramid Head fell into pieces while being fried by lightning, ensuring it's doom.

"Now go thru that alley, Zengar and I will take care of the remaining evil doers", Ratsel said to the kids, who didn't need another hint to run away to safety, but soon, the remaining monsters surrounded Ratsel, who only smirked, while unfolding his machineguns, and unleashing a combo of high speed fire and slashing kicks, leaving the monsters quite damaged while getting away in the process.

"ZANKANTOU: UNYOU NO TAICHI!!!", Zengar shouted while falling again from the sky over the monsters, but this time, his Zankantou was over 20 times his height, and almost twice his height on width, and to make it worst, it was overcharged on chakra, the result, a powerful blast that emulated a small nuclear explosion, for the shockwave forced Ratsel to knelt down to not be blown away, while some of the genins didn't got that lucky, for they were thrown off their feet by the sheer power.

"Hn... impressive overkill as usual, now that you vaporized the ones that were chasing our daughters, we can go back home", Ratsel said, noticing that there weren't even ashes of the Pyramid Heads, the only evidence of the battle was the massive crater and the lack of many buildings that were there just before the show of God-like-wrath from Zengar.

"Indeed, but I think it would be a good idea to share a cup of tea.", Zengar proposed.

"Great Idea, I can bring some recently baked vanilla cookies, your house or mine?", Ratsel asked, and the genins sweatdroped.

Meanwhile with Yukina and Arashi...

They were making there way toward the hospital as they met a man calling himself Ankiseth. As he told them the solution to there problem is at the hospital. As they continued walking through the dark alleyways avoiding the hell creature as they make there long trek to the hospital.

Meanwhile with Rai-Oh.

Rai-Oh was in despair, he had never received so much damage before, he knew that as long as his soul crystal was kept unharmed, he could be repaired, but that was the current problem, the Pyramid Head was doing it's best to destroy his soul crystal with that horrible blade, and Rai-Oh was starting to resent the damage, having troubles to keep moving.

"**Damn it!, At this rate I'm going to die... Again!**", Rai-Oh muttered while coughing up some oil.

Meanwhile, team 10 and the others were hiding on one of the stores, hearing the battle, all of them unable to decide between rescuing Rai-Oh, or run away from the mall.

"Shikamaru, what should we do?", Chouji asked, willing to hear him say 'run'.

"Shikamaru?", Ino asked, she just wanted to hear one of the wonderful plans of the lazy genius, like the one that allowed them to get out of the last nightmare.

"SHIKA-KUN!", Temari suddenly shouted, and at this Shikamaru snapped.

"OK!, OK!, Troublesome woman!", Shikamaru replied, and then everyone turned to see him with interest.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, Ino, unseal your Lunar Staff, I'll unseal my Eclipse Scythe", Shikamaru ordered.

"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!, I'M NOT GOING TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT WITH THE PYRAMID HEAD!", Ino shouted in sheer terror.

"Of course not!, troublesome girl, we are going to split in two groups, I will take Temari, Chouji and Mugen, while you, Ino, will take Shion, Omoi and Samui", Shikamaru stated.

"What?!, why?!", Ino asked startled.

"Because my group is going to try to save Mr. Metallic Man, while yours is going to make your way to the roof, and make sure is safe for us to stay there, at least until we can decide were to go", Shikamaru explained, and nobody liked the plan, not even a bit.

"Mugen-kun, why did he choose you for the rescue team?", Shion asked to Mugen, who had a startled look on his face.

"Because he noticed that I'm not human", Mugen whispered.

Rai-Oh was on the verge of a mental breakdown, his body was way too damaged, and in his last move he lost his right leg, leaving him crawling on the ground, he was not in true pain, for his body shut down his pain receptors, but it was the idea of being killed again, and this time by something clearly non human, it was the idea of being killed even when his body was now stronger than most humans, it was the idea of not being able to pull pranks on Kakashi again and get revenge on him, and as the Pyramid Head raised it's blade to give the final stab on Rai-Oh's core, a strong wind hit it and made it fight for balance.

"ECLIPSE ASSAULT!!!", Shikamaru shouted while using his massive scythe to rip away the Pyramid Head's blade from it's hand sending it flying away.

"Chouji!, Mugen!, NOW!!!", Shikamaru barked, and soon Rai-Oh found himself in the company of of the chubby shinobi and a kid that looked like Naruto with a green paint job in the head.

"Quickly, seal him in a scroll!, I'll stay alert in case that freak monster decides to come after us instead of Shikamaru", Chouji said, and Mugen did as told, meanwhile, Chouji couldn't help but to stare at the serrated blade that fell very near them.

"That is, you ugly freak!, follow us!", Temari shouted, just as Shikamaru kept slashing at the monster, luring it outside the building.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu but it look like this arc is almost to it conclusion. And it look like Sasuke is in a new world of despair and suffering a Sakura turn him into a girl and put him in a maid outfit. How long should Sasuke gender change sentence be before he change back into a boy two weeks or three years. Also how you like the small NaruHina fluff and also can you guess what series are the members of Convoy Team are from. Also can any of you spot the foreshadowing I put in the chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: Fourth Tales of The Safe Heavens By Kaos and Magnus**

The Hyuga compound was a strange chaos, it was as if half of the compound were being under attack by the hell creatures, while the other half was completely untouched, to be more specific, the Elders were at the verge of being eradicated, while most of the lower branches didn't know that the compound was under attack, one of the unattacked rooms was the one where Hiashi Hyuga, current Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan, was attending a very unexpected visitor.

"Here is your tea, my love", Hiashi said in a voice full of emotion and care, anyone who could see him right now will point him as a fake.

"Thank you so much, but darling, I can't drink or eat anymore, you shouldn't have done this much for me", Replied Tsukihitomi, Hiashi wife, the living image of Hinata.

"But my love, I had to do it, I had to show you that I still love you, and really, I have missed you badly, I haven't seen you since Hanabi birth, since...", Hiashi voice trailed off, avoiding the painful fact, as if by mentioning it, this beautiful illusion may fade away.

"Since I died, there is no need to hide neither fear it, I'm not going to fade away darling", Tsukihitomi said, making Hiashi smile, in a way that no prideful Hyuga would allow himself to do, but right now, if anyone dared to say that, well, Hiashi will show that he is still a fearsome killing machine.

"So... my love... do you want to hear how I... failed miserably in rising our daughters?", Hiashi asked, he was more than ready to commit suicide or do whatever his late wife determinate as punishment for giving more importance to the Clan matters than his daughters.

"Darling, while is true I have been dead, I have been around here all this time, you don't have to tell me what you did and what not, since I already know it", Tsukihitomi replied with a cute smile, and Hiashi paled at this knowledge, knowing that his judgment will be quite fair, but he will gladly take all his punishment if that bring peace to the spirit of his beloved wife.

"Then, my love, what can we talk about?, do you want me to finally bring down the elders as we joked back then when we were genins?", Hiashi asked now, looking intently on his wife eyes, not looking for a glint of anything, he just wanted to engrave the precious face of his wife in his heart, and then, she started to laugh.

"No Darling, there is no need for that, I only want to chat about some future matters", Tsukihitomi said between giggles, that sounded like divine music to Hiashi.

"Oh!, tell me my love, what is needed to be done?", Hiashi asked, ready to take the entire world if that makes his wife happy.

"Is about our daughters, I'm glad you didn't opposed to Hinata and Naruto to date, but there is something I want you to do about their future, and that is...", as Tsukihitomi explained her plan and what was happening to their daughters, Hiashi listened, and made the promises to accomplish what his wife was asking, even if he didn't liked some parts.

I hope you all like this chapter and what happen to Sasuke as well. Also hope you like the Hinata Hour. Also thank you Kaos and Magnus and DarkElite24 for helping me with this chapter and giving me the idea of Sasuke punishment.


	31. Silent Konohagakure: The End of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Silent Konohagakure: The End of Hell**

Naruto and Hinata jump out of the way as The Hell Spider Tank started breathing it black fire as it engulf the ground they were standing on. Master Chief pulled a lostech weapon that was called the Battle Rifle as he started firing at the the massive spider monster as the bullets hit it armor plated body causing the spider to turn it attention toward the Master Chief as two opening appeared on the spider body revealing to machineguns turrets as they started opening fire on Master chief.

"What the hell is that thing?"Naruto shouted

"I think it a Tsuchigumo but this one massive different Naruto-kun."Hinata replied as she dodge some of the bullets.

"How is it so different Hinata-chan."Naruto ask as the bullet were getting closer until Cortana run next to the couple and drop a device that generated a impervious energy field.

"Spriggs use the Power Drain equipment on that mutant Tsuchigumo to get rid of it turret."Cortana shouted toward the mute female solider as she brought out a device that was glowing blue as she then throws it toward the demon spider as it emit a blue spherical energy field which upon reach the demon spider land on top of it armor plate body as the turret went offline. It soon then explode taking a chunk of the spider armor off exposing soft flesh.

Spriggs then reach for the weapon on her back which was a lostech weapon called a rocket launcher as she aim it at the break in armor and fire the rocket as it went right toward the demon spider. But it raised it leg up and deflected the rocket into the ceiling as it blast a huge hole in the ceiling as black blood started falling from the ceiling like rain drops. Then the demon spider then stared at the weapons as she start feeling the weapon become hotter until she suddenly drop it and run as it burst into black flame and exploded.

"Damn I wish have my sword Rebellion right about now."Naruto mutter as both he and Hinata dodge away from a scorpion like tail that came out of the Tsuchigumo back that stab into the ground and retract right back into it body. It then send out it bladed tail again this time at Hinata when something fell from the broken ceiling and slice right through the appendage and embedded itself into the ground. When the dust clear it revealed it was Rebellion as Hinata pick up the demonic sword and throw it toward Naruto who catch it.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."Naruto said as he block a slash from the Tsuchigumo limbs. As the Tsuchigumo open it mouth wide as Amaterasu flames explode out of it mouth in a beam that Naruto dodge out the way as it destroy the flesh cover wall revealing a opening that the group took to flee out of carefully to avoid the black flames as the spider monster followed after them.

"How are we going to kill it."Master Chief said as he fired his battle rifle at the creature eye cause it to go blind temporary as it started spewing black flames all over catching several building on fire.

"We have to remove it armor and then find that artifact that giving it the ability to use those Amaterasu flames.." Cortana shouted as the group dodge another wave of Amaterasu. As another port open up on the Tsuchigumo body revealing several lostech turret called missile pod as they started locking on to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan get out of the there."Naruto shouted fearing for his girlfriend safety as organic looking missile with spike were fired and started heading toward Hinata who spread her wings out and took to the air as the missile started tracking her.

"How am I going to get this thing off my tail."Hinata though as suddenly two of her crystal wings detach themselves from her back and reshape them into miniature cannon and fire chakra laser that cut down the organic missiles as they go back to Hinata and reshape themselves back into wings as she turn in midair and started flying toward the Tsuchigumo back as it started firing into the surrounding area.

Meanwhile with Ibiki group...

The Butcher was started to break through the twin barrier setup by both Shizune and Alexia. Shizune was starting to feel weak from use her Psychodiver Kekkei Genkai. As cracks started to form om the barrier as The Butcher smash it Butcher knife right through the barrier causing a violent feedback.

"KKKYYYYAAAHHHH!!!!"Shizune scream as she received the feedback as fall backward unconscious into Kakashi arm as he gently put her down.

"Okay Shizune is out of it what can we do."Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan eye. Lucy started sending her Vector Arms out that slam into The Butcher as it was being push back. But it started slowly moving forward. Alexia started throwing some of her blood on The Butcher body which ignited into flames but it kept moving forward. Katina was in her Masked Rider form as she started firing her Gatack Vulcan at it as it blow several holes in it body but it kept on going.

"Phantom Phoenix!"Lamia shouted as she had a very well crafted bow out as she fired a pink chakra arrow which turn into a fire phoenix as it rush toward the creature crashing into it and sending it out the room.

"That definitely killed it I mean nothing survive a shot from my Angeleg Bow and live to tell about." shouted Lamia as she know nothing can survive a direct hit from that but she was proven wrong when the creature slowly walk back into the room again as it still cover in flames.

"Impossible!"Aschen said as she see the monster survive her twin sister most lethal attack and still standing.

Meanwhile with a Hyuga Clan Elder..

Hyuga Dashi is one of the Elders of the Hyuga Clan. He was third seat of the Hyuga Elder Council which deal in the knowledge of the Cage Bird Seal. He also doesn't approve of Hinata being the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan as he view her kind nature as weak and also he learn of her goal to get rid of the Cage Bird Seal which made him hate her more as he view the seal as something that kept the secret of the Byakugan safe. And also what he heard from that Hiashi allowed his daughter Hinata to date the "Demon". He set out to solve that problem.

"But this cursed mist just have to appear and these demons as well."Dashi said as he continued walking well not noticing something following him in the mist.

"I bet it that damn "Demon" fault I know we should have killed it when we had the chance."Dashi said in anger when he heard something behind him. He quickly turn around but nothing was there.

"Who there."Dashi shouted as he looking in clear state of panic as he heard something very familiar to him flying through the air.

"It can't be, not one of those creature."Dashi said in panic when he heard something land behind him. He turn around and wish he haven't as it was the Crimson Byakugan Harvesters.

"Oh My...."Dashi all got to say when it grabbed him in it claws and started pulling him apart. It continued doing that until blood start leaking from his torso. Then it ripped him into two.

"How did this happen to m....."was Dashi last word as he died from the massive trauma as the Byakugan Harvesters drop the two pieces to the ground and took off into the air.

Meanwhile with Medius Locus...

"Terminus Blaster!!"Medius Locus said in Hinata voice still as it fire it beam of Terminus chakra at a cloud of Hell Birds as this destroyed them the swarm as Medius stopped another swarm except the size of cars flying toward it.

"Heavenly Acceleration."Medius Locus said as it was surrounded by it Terminus aura that was getting bigger until it disappear into a blur. Then suddenly it appeared in front of one of the Giant Hell Bird and smash it fist into the hell creature before becoming a speeding red comet and started slamming into all the giant Hell birds in the area before it started flying high into the mist cover sky as it core started beating like a heart as the core created a miniature black hole that started sucking in all the giant Hell Bird including a Pyramid Head as well into the vortex before it suddenly exploded into a inferno of destruction. Medius Locus was just floating in the air before landing on the ground. Then it Medius Locus form started shifting as it form got smaller until it started looking like a nude Hinata.

"Phase one of my plan is complete collect enough biomass and transform into target Hinata."Medius Locus said when she suddenly look at herself.

"In order for Phase Two to work I need some cloths."Medius Locus mutter to herself when she spotted Dei wandering around.

"Never mind found the answer to my problem."Medius said as her arm shifted to her original form arm and claws as she silently approach the unsuspected Dei.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru group.

Konohamaru was walking toward a little shrine inside the vault that was holding a katana with a gem in it hilt this was the True Dragon Sword. As Konohamaru reach out for the True Dragon Sword he grabbed hold of it. He was then surrounded by a aura of bright light before it disappeared and in Konohamaru place was a men of sixteen wearing black shinobi outfit that was traditional in the Hayabusa Clan.

"Whoa I all grown up."Konohamaru said

"I need a alter ego for this new look."mutter Konohamaru when suddenly a name appeared in his head.

"I should call myself Ryu Hayabusa."Ryu said when he heard something behind him.

"Kid I don't think a alter ego will work if someone know."Jiraiya said when a little floating device that look like a sphere with a lavender camera eye in the center floated in front of Jiraiya.

"Oh but I think that person who found out about the alter ego will have to keep quiet."the device said in the voice of the security A.I Yoko.

"Are you threatening."Jiraiya asked confused toward the floating device as it was humming a cheerful tune.

"Oh don't think of it as me threatening you I mean go tell everyone that Konohamaru got the True Dragon Sword to awaken but if you do that you I will send Picture of you and Orochimaru kissing to everyone that read your books and to all the Kage in the world."Yoko said in a cheerful tone of voice as she made a hologram of picture of Jiraiya kissing Orochimaru except it look more like a accident then a real kiss as both had a shock look on there face.

"I didn't kiss him on purpose I slip on one of Tsunade pet slugs."Jiraiya shouted at Yoko.

"Sure I also have this picture of you,Tsunade and Orochimaru sister name Naga if I remember correctly is still in this village as well and you dating both of them."Yoko said

"Whoa Ero-sennin and you dating the Hokage and the sister of the man that killed grandpa that kind of hardcore that I think my respected for you just went up." Ryu said

"Really kid."Jiraiya said

"Sure little Konohamaru respect of you went up but soon it will go down when I show a very full detail video of your nighty fun with Naga and Tsunade to Orochimaru and you know what Orochimaru do to people that touch or look at his sweet innocent little sister in any way.

"Oh shit please don't do that truly cruel."Jiraiya pleaded to Yoko as he remember that threat of Orochimaru.

(Flashback when Jiraiya was younger and Orochimaru was still in the village.)

Jiraiya was spying on the women bath as Tsunade and Orochimaru little sister Naga were bathing as he look through the peephole as he stared at the naked form of a younger Tsunade and girl with pale with skin and snake like eye and C-cup size breast with long flowing black hair as both were soaking in the hot-springs.

"Oh yeah baby just keep rubbing yourself."Jiraiya said to himself as he wrote into a little notepad when he heard somebody behind him.

"Jiraiya you not peeking into the women bath that my sweet innocent little sister is bathing in are you."Orochimaru said in menacing tone of voice.

"No buddy I not doing that."Jiraiya said as quickly got up and hid the notepad.

"Oh that is okay then because if you were I would have cut off you manhood and shove it down your throat then feed you to pack of leeches but you not doing that so we cool."Orochimaru said as this cause Jiraiya to breathe a air of relief.

"But if you touch or look at my sister in anyway I will do it Jiraiya and you know I not joking you already know what happen to that one Uchiha who keep hitting on her right."Orochimaru said as this cause Jiraiya to pale rapidly and nodded.

"Good glad we have this understanding. Oh hello Tsunade."Orochimaru said as Jiraiya pale when Tsunade was standing behind him wearing just a towel.

"Oh shit."Jiraiya mutter as Tsunade raised her fist.

(End of Flashback)

"I be good."Jiraiya said

"Okay with that aside let save Hanabi-chan."Ryu said as he rush out of the room with Jiraiya and Yoko following close behind.

Meanwhile with Hiashi and Tsukihitomi...

"Hiashi-kun I was wondering about something."Tsukihitomi said with a giggle.

"Sure my hime what is it."Hiashi asked as he will do anything for his wife.

"Well there this men who is called Ankiseth and he told me about a way to come back to life."Tsukihitomi said.

"There is what is it."Hiashi said excited as he will take any chance to make his family happy again. As Tsukihitomi started blushing and pushing her finger together similar to Hinata.

"Well we have to become one and I have to absorb some chakra."Tsukihitomi said well blushing.

"What do you mean and why are you taking off your cloths hon.."was all Hiashi could say as a nude Tsukihitomi tackle him to the bed.

Well outside the room Neji,Tenten,Rock Lee still in his power armor and Valsione were walking the hallway in confusion when they pass by Hiashi room they started hearing loud moaning.

"Right there Hiashi-kun keep pounding that spot right there."was Tsukihitomi extreme loud voice.

"Wait a second is that Hinata dead mother I hear."Neji said as they continued hearing the loud moans which they all quickly went away from the room in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Naruto group vs Tsuchigumo...

Naruto group was joined with the rest of the members of Convoy Team plus Red Team and Sakura group as well as they were starting to wear down the Tsuchigumo as half the building were either destroyed or blown apart by the Tsuchigumo barrage. Master Chief jump on top of the massive spider armored body and ripped off the turrets as Triple M pulled out two katana and started slashing at the spiders legs as Willy jump on top of the spider started punching it in the eye. As Caboose and Sarge started attack the spider from underneath well Sakura was punching the Tsuchigumo soft underbelly.

"Chidori."Sasuke shouted as she cuts right through the right side of the Tsuchigumo legs as this cause it to fall to it sides as river of green blood pour down the street. As everyone jump away from the spider.

Suddenly both Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of the prone creature as Hinata was helping Naruto make a Rasengan which this one seem different as it was covered in two layer of Chakra as the second layer was vibration with wind chakra. As they both race forward to the creature and upon reaching it they both shouted.

"Tengen Rasengan(Divine Judgment Spiral Sphere)!!" as they slammed the sphere into the spider head before jumping away as it continued drilling it way into the spider body as the first layer exploded greatly damaging the spider as the second layer started vibrating as cracks started appearing all over the spider body as it exoskeleton started cracking before long it exploded into a sea of green blood as it outer body was reduced to fine dust as the Amaterasu Orb just floated toward Hinata who grabbed it.

"That was pretty good teamwork you two did out there."Master Chief said as a little orb of light came out of the spider corpse and went into both Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you Master Chief."both Naruto and Hinata said well blushing.

"I believe if you two continued working together you can beat impossible odds."Master Chief said as everyone started walking.

Meanwhile in Danzo underground base...

Danzo was making his way to the elevator. As he already has his Ne ANBU put Ayane into a dark room.

"They won't fail me in programing her so she will be completely under my control and not require my Sharingan to control her berserk behavior. She just need to a few more adjustment."Danzo mutter to himself as he step into the elevator. As he known there going to be a meeting after this and he might use this chaos to his advantage.

"I just hope those shinobies from the Kurogumo Clan do there job."Danzo mutter to himself as the elevator raised up to the surface.

Meanwhile with Team Ten...

Ino and her group were at the roof of the mall, from where they were able to stay unattacked, however, they were still on guard, due to all the deformed creatures they fought to get to this point, and everyone on¿f them, wishing, that the lazy genius and his team were still alive, Ino was very deep in this thought, when the doors to the roof opened with force, startling everyone to the core, but relaxed afterward, noticing that it was only Chouji and Mugen.

"MUGEN!!!", Shion shouted, while running to hug the incubus.

"I'm ok, Shion-chan, there is no need to worry about me", Mugen replied.

"Then why aren't you groping me?", Shion asked, for it was very common for her to be feel up by her incubus servant.

"Because we are still in danger, but I'm going to need some good fun after this", Mugen replied, not playfully as usual.

"Chouji, what happened, where is Shikamaru and Temari", Ino asked to the chubby shinobi, who was currently panting on the floor.

"They lured the Pyramid Head out of the building, while we saved Rai-Oh, he is already sealed in a scroll, so, don't worry about him, as for Shikamaru...", Chouji couldn't finish, for the sound of several explosions startled them, and as they were about to run to the edge of the roof to look down, just to see Shikamaru and Temari flying on a big fan, and then land with no grace at all on the roof with the others.

"Ok... Konoha explosive tags plus Suna bombs is a bad combination", Shikamaru said.

"Shika-kun... can I have a chocolate bar now?", Temari asked in a way too seductive voice.

Before Shikamaru could reply, the sound of flapping wings reached their ears, and upon looking to the sky, the noticed a black cloud made of Hell Birds, thing that made them to lose all hope.

Meanwhile with unknown party..

Kabuto was running around in what once was the clean hospital of Konoha, he was freaking out, it wasn't the fact that of the massive quantity of deaths, he himself has killed much more people than Orochimaru, it was the fact that the thing that was chasing him was something unbeatable, he noticed it after the Ne ANBU that were about to fight him first, when the darkness engulfed it all, had just being slain all of them together by some kind of Pyramid Head freak, and now he was running, for some reason, even when the monster only walked, the sound of that cursed blade being dragged around was always getting closer, so, Kabuto did one of the best things he knew how to do, escape.

"Damn it!, and to think that I only came here to kidnap Hinata, Kami knows that I only wanted to have some children with her!, that's not even half bad as what Orochimaru wants!, I only wanted a new fresh body to live again!", Kabuto said while running, as if by explaining his goals the monster will find him boring or unworthy of it's time, and as he was about to turn around in a corner, he crashed with another group of people.

"OOOWWWWW!!!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!", Kabuto shouted to the group.

"WE?!, WHY DID YOU TURN AROUND THE CORNER WHILE RUNNING?!", The vampire ninjas shouted, glaring at the traitor.

"You aren't from the medical staff, are you?", one of the vampires asked.

"No, I'm a Konoha enemy, but I'm currently looking for Hyuga Hinata, for purposes of a master plan", Kabuto replied.

"Oh, I see, well, then we are in the same side, for now at least, we were sent to cause mayhem and chaos, but we haven't seen your Hyuga, or any Hyuga for the matter", the leader of the vampires replied.

"Oh, then we are even, no harm done to any party then, so, are you the responsible for this horrible jutsu?", Kabuto asked now, with some hope on his face.

"No, and to tell you the truth, we were about to ask the same question", the leader replied again.

"Then that big freak with the big blade behind you is not your friend?!", Kabuto asked startled while pointing behind the vampires, who turned around, just for half of them to be slain by the Pyramid Head.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!", all of them shouted at the same time, and darted without looking were to go, for it was useless since the layout was not as the maps of the hospital said.

"There are the bathrooms!, that freak is too big to fit inside!", Kabuto shouted, while pointing to the two small rooms, soon, the vampires enter them first filling both rooms, but when Kabuto tried to enter, he discovered that the vampires had jammed the doors, preventing him to enter.

"LET ME IN!, IT WAS MY IDEA!", Kabuto shouted, angry and filled with despair.

Inside the rooms, the vampires discovered that both the male and female bathrooms were connected, and as seeing that it was empty, they felt safe, until they heard a hiss, at this sound they turned to see one of the closed toilets, suddenly the door opened, and a strong smell of putrid flesh assaulted their enhanced senses.

"What the hell is that?", one of the vampires asked, but none was able to answer.

The creature was a naked man, tied on leather belts, with one of the belts covering his eyes, his toes were also tied to his back, making him unable to walk, and still, he crawled toward the vampires, hissing, the vampires watched this creature with morbid curiosity, thinking if they should end his misery o enjoy it, until the man coughed putrid blood, after a second, the blood transformed into some kind of insect, that leaped instantly at one of the vampires, biting away the nose of the poor bastard, soon the vampires killed the hellish bug, but their moment of victory ended soon, as the man vomited a massive quantity of blood, that turned in a sea of flesh eating bugs, and the screams of the vampires were so loud that Kabuto lens got broken.

"What the hell?...", Kabuto said while backing off from the door of the bathrooms, and upon hearing the cursed blade getting near, he decided to run away.

He ran until he got to the entrance hall of the hospital, where he noticed that in everyone of the doors where a Pyramid Head blocking it, he was about to return from where he came, when another Pyramid Head blocked that way too, he backed off from it, slowly, noticing that it wasn't enter, just as all the others, he just couldn't figure what kind of satanic force could be able to hold these creatures from entering the hall and slaughter him, until he heard a frightening voice, but the frightening thing, was that the voice called him by his true name, the very first name he had, before starting to steal the life of the newborn to keep living again and again, and that, made his blood to run cold as ice.

"...Genocider, I have a very special place for you in hell...", Doc said as he reached for Kabuto, who was so freaked out, that his voice couldn't find the way out to scream.

Meanwhile with Suigetsu and his harem...

Suigetsu cursed once, twice, and then repeated to make sure that every superior being that was responsible for this, being trapped inside Konoha Zoo with his girls, surrounded by a large group of dog-like creatures from hell, without his claymore, the closest thing he has got to defend himself and his girls was a lead pipe, and he swore that if he gets alive of this, he will make an altar for this piece of trash that was saving his life.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!, GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING DOG!, DIE! DIE! DIE!", Suigetsu repeated this mantra over and over, while beating the crap out of the dogs.

The slime girls were curled up against each other shivering in terror, for they know that despite how good their beloved master was, he will not survive this ambush, and they felt bad for this, because he could flee with his shinobi skills, if not for the fact that he would have to left them behind to face their fate.

"MASTER!, SAVE YOURSELF!, LEAVE US HERE AND RUN!", Momo suddenly shouted, and soon her sisters joined her in on this plea.

"NEVER!!!", Suigetsu yelled.

"But Master!", Momo shouted with less strength this time.

"NO!, I prefer to die here with all of you, the only ones that really loved me despite all of my faults and defects, LIVING WITHOUT YOU WILL BE WORST THAN DEATH!", Suigetsu declared, finally silencing the slime girls, who now were crying, both in happiness and sadness.

BANG!!!

The sound of a lost tech weapon resounded in the ears of Suigetsu and his girls, just as they watched one of the dogs die in a gore explosion, and soon more shots came in the aid of the group, Suigetsu quickly traced the source of the heavenly aid, and found it in the form of two young women.

"Quickly!, Over here!", Tsunami shouted to the group.

"Hurry up, there are more of these things coming, let's head up to the Zoo museum!", Ayame stated, and soon, they headed toward the small building, without noticing some horrible beings surfacing from the near fake lakes, humanoid creatures with fish-like features.

"FOR FATHER DAGON! FOR MOTHER HYDRA! WE SHALL TAKE ALL THE FEMALES OF THIS LAND! AND BREED A NEW RACE TO CONQUER THE EARTH!", The creatures shouted this war-cry, and upon hearing this, Suigetsu, his girls, Ayame, and Tsunami, hurried even more to the Zoo museum.

"What the fuck were those things?!", Suigetsu shouted while closing the door.

"Deep-ones, but they aren't supposed to be here, they only surfaces near the ports, and only one day a year, to make pacts with the fishermen, one young maiden, for one year of rich fish to catch.", Tsunami explained while gathering things for a barricade, at speeds barely believable.

"Why do they ask for a young maiden?", Momo asked

"To breed with her, their race consist of only males, and they need humans, or near-human-monster-girls to breed with.", Tsunami explained, and no more than one second after she finished, Ayame and the slime girls turned into blurs to reinforce the barricade with almost everything they could find.

"Do you think that will stop them?", Suigetsu asked after he added some big stone in the way, for he swore on his own life, that nothing will touch his girls.

"That will slow them down for a while", Tsunami replied, and everyone went pale at the thought, and then started to panic when punches of terrible strength started to assault the barricaded door.

"Ayame, get ready to start shooting at everything that moves when the barricade falls, they will not take us without a fight, but save one shell in case the get us, you don't want them to impregnate you", Tsunami barked, and Ayame gulped.

"Master!, there are melee weapons in the next room!", Momo shouted, for she noticed them when she was searching for things for the barricade.

"Perfect!, if there is a sword in there, then I can protect you all!", Suigetsu said, and that brought new hope to the girls.

"Hurry up then!, they will break in shortly!", Ayame shouted, she really didn't want to use the last shot on herself.

Upon entering the room, Suigetsu quickly scanned the room for something he could use, he saw axes, polearms, spears and other weapons, most of them useless, he was about to take an axe, when something caught his eye, it was a skull with something like two mantis scythes attached to it, and when he approached it to take a better look, the eyes of the skull flashed with a red light.

"Get ready Ayame!, They are breaking thru!", Tsunami shouted well holding her shotgun, not as the caring mother everyone once knew, but as a psychotic woman fighting with her everything to prevent being raped to the death by a bunch of savage animals.

The slime girls were shivering and sharing one last group hug, when Suigetsu came into the room, just at the same time as the Deep-ones, but he has a calm smile on his face, as he passed the girls, they noticed it on his back, that skull, moving those mantis-like-scythes as it were alive, and as Suigetsu got closer to the invading monsters he reached for the scythes, and from them, he took some kind of long darts made of crimson energy.

"First I whip it out!", Suigetsu said while weaving two darts like tantos.

"Then I thrust in!", Suigetsu yelled as he launched both darts and imbedding them in the hearts of two of the Deep-ones.

"With great force!", he yelled again while impaling another two of the amphibian monsters.

"Every angle!", he impaled another four in a swift move.

"It penetrates!", Six this time found their chest being perforated by the crimson darts.

"Until!", Eight darts pierced a heart of each one.

"With great strength", In a swift spin he launched ten more darts and none missed.

"I ram it in!", One more dart flew and pierced the heart of the last of the Deep-ones, that was bigger then the rest.

"In the end...", Suigetsu said while turning around to face the girls, and then with two claps, all the darts exploded, ensuring the doom of the monsters.

"We are all satisfied", Suigetsu finally said, while bowing toward his audience, which consisted on four drooling slime girls, a blushing Ayame, and a tomato red faced Tsunami.

"Now THAT was explicit", Ayame said, earning the stare of Tsunami.

Meanwhile with Hiashi and Tsukihitomi...

"I can't believe that Ankiseth person was right about that method it would work and I will also enjoy it."Tsukihitomi said as she was alive again thanks to a method that Ankiseth person told her about which she greatly enjoy doing it with her beloved husband.

"Now who ever said sex can't bring someone back to life was a baka."Tsukihitomi giggled as she was taking a shower.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru group...

They were standing over the secret entrance to Ne ANBU headquarters as they Ryu and Jiraiya jumped in. While Yoko just floated in while humming as she fired a little beam that blown the head off of a Ne ANBU that was camouflage against the side of the compound wall as his headless corpse drop to the ground. Yoko then continued going into the little hatch well humming a cheerful tune.

Meanwhile with Kakashi group...

The Butcher was slowly making it way toward the group when it suddenly stop. It started violently shuddering as blood started blossom all over it body. As the group was confused until they look at Shizune who eye were glowing a bright green as The Butcher body started expanding until it exploded. As they were all cover in bits and piece of blood and flesh. As Shizune fall unconscious again as Kakashi gently caught her and cradle the unconscious women that he loved.

Meanwhile with Yukina and Arashi...

Arashi and Yukina were making their way to the hospital, where they were told to go, usually, Arashi wouldn't have believed the man, who looked even amused with the current situation, if not for the fact that he helped Yukina to recover some of her strength after her terrible encounter with the Scarlet Doll, still, she was still tired from it, so, Arashi had faith that he alone could stop this madness already. As they got closer to the hospital, it became quite obvious that what Ankiseth told them was true, for the mist was more dense as they were closer to the hospital, and when they reached it, they were really startled.

"What in the world?!", Arashi muttered, for in front of them, the building that was supposed to be the hospital, looked more like a fortress made of rusted metal, the crystal gates were replaced by metal fences, and there were no windows at all.

"This can't be, Yukina, I don't think you... Yukina-chan?", Arashi asked really concerned, for he noticed Yukina shivering of terror.

"T-There!", Yukina said while pointing to the gates of the hospital, where some chewed up corpses laid rotting.

"Who or what could have done that?!", Arashi said more startled than ever, and then, from inside the hospital, blood chilling screams of agony were heard.

After a few minutes of these screams, Arashi and Yukina glanced at each other, and then ran inside, wanting to stop the suffering of whoever was being tortured, and once inside, they managed to see the last part of some kind of ritual, and their blood ran cold at what they saw, Doc, in front of a crucified upside down skinless man, with a horrible hole in the abdomen, and Doc was holding a wicked blade in his right hand, and a pumping heart in his left, soon the heart was covered in a black energy, and it shrink until it became a small black pearl, that Doc ate, and only then, the screams of his victim stopped, Yukina couldn't stand it anymore, so, she just emptied her stomach contents.

"Yukina!", Arashi said, snapped out of his terror for a moment, and this got Doc's attention.

"Ah!, such a beautiful and pure soul, you don't belong here little one, I'll send you where you deserve", Doc said, and this sent terrible images to Arashi, thinking that this man, who once was branded as harmless, now wanted to perform the same ritual they saw but now with his beloved Yukina.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH HER!!!!", Arashi shouted with unholy rage, and then, he was engulfed in flames. The flames raised for a few seconds, washing away the freezing fear in the room, and when the flames went away, Arashi shown himself in a different body, he was standing 6 ft tall, with a muscular body with reddish skin, red feathered wings on his back, his hands clawed, small red horns at his forehead, hair made of fire, and eyes of a flashing yellow color, and flames were dancing all over his body.

"Child of Garmraid, your presence will not be tolerated, and I promise you, your death will be slow and agonizing!", Doc stated in a very menacing voice.

Their battle began, with an exchange of blows, and Yukina watched them in utter horror. Arashi unleashed a wild barrage of punches, but they didn't seemed to have any effect on Doc, while Doc managed to hit Arashi a few times with the hilt of his blade, this enraged Arashi even more, so, he summoned his sword, Yamato, and this made Doc frown.

"Come here old man, let's see how you deal with this demon slaying weapon!", Arashi shouted, while attempting to decapitate the Doctor.

The blades clashed, but none of them backed off, it looked as a if they had the same power, until Arashi noticed something, while he was holding his katana with both hands, Doc was holding his machete with only one, but it was too late to back off, for Doc gave a hard punch to Arashi face, breaking his nose, and slamming him again into the wall. He was about to fall to the floor, when Doc reached for him, and gave him a kick in the abdomen, making him to spat blood mixed with fire, as well as letting go his sword, Doc soon stabbed his machete against Arashi wing, forcing him to stay on his feet, just to be beaten by Doc's fists, after breaking some ribs, Arashi returned to it's normal form, allowing him to fall to the floor, just to be grabbed by his hair.

"And now, son of Garmraid, I'll send you to your father greet him on my behalf.", Doc said coldly, while reaching for his machete, ready to kill the beaten Arashi, and Yukina just couldn't take it anymore, so, overcoming her fear, she leaped to put herself between Arashi and the menacing blade.

"STOP!, PLEASE STOP!, DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!... please (sob), no more (sob), please (sob), stop (sob)", Yukina pleaded with a broken voice to the black eyes of the Doctor, and soon she was rewarded with the sound of the machete falling to the ground.

"Ok little one, I'll stop, but please, don't cry", Doc said on a sweet voice and then, something happened, the darkness, the mist, and everything evil on Konoha disappeared, and in the blink of the eye, the Hospital returned to be the normal white and clean building it used to be, with the exception of the corpses of those who have been judged.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Doc repeated over and over, curled up in the floor, looking hopeless and depressed,Yukina simply dragged Arashi away from him, and hugged him while waiting for medical assistance, not taking away her eyes from the Doctor that almost killed her beloved Arashi.

**Author Note**

The end of The Silent Konohagakure arc which the one to stop the mist was Yukina now who didn't see that coming. Naruto,Hinata and Master Chief group defeated the Tsuchigumo with a new combo move. Suigetsu might be getting two new member in his harem and he defeated the Deep One. Shizune killed The Butcher with her mind and also Hinata mother is alive through a weird way. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake File.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File Halloween Special: Ayane Unleash By Kaos and Magnus**

In a dark room, very deep in the underground base of Danzo, Hanabi had completed her transformation, and now Danzo has named her Ayane, she was supposed to forget her past, and become an obedient weapon for Danzo personal uses, that's why she was linked with the golems, but inside Ayane, the little Hanabi refused to die, for there was still something she wanted to do, and that gave her enough strength to keep fighting for control, to see once again Konohamaru, the only kid that saw her for more than only the creepy Hyuga everyone thought she was.

'Kill', a voice said inside Ayane, as she was was still tied to her bed.

"Who is there?", Ayane asked with no emotion.

'I'm you', Hanabi said

"And who am I?", Ayane asked, for she was still unprogramed.

'Right now, a monster, but you want to be human, and there is only one person that can help with that', Hanabi replied, she learned how to manipulate from the Elders, and she felt dirty at that, but it was a useful skill.

"And who is this person?", Ayane asked.

'Konohamaru Sarutobi', Hanabi replied, while sending some images of the kid that she liked, and she could notice a little smile crawling to the face of her new body.

"How do I find him?", Ayane asked now, and Hanabi felt victory at hand.

'First things first, kill every one of the masked men that roams here, for they hurt our precious Kono-Kono', Hanabi commanded, with an aura of evilness that could have sent chills thru the spines of the evil Hyuga elders.

The doors of the room opened, and a large group of Ne ANBU entered, their current task was to check if Ayane was ready to be programed, and to check that, they were told to touch her sensible parts, for she should not feel anything by that to be ready, but they didn't got a chance, for Ayane broke through her bindings as if they weren't there, and with demonic speed and strength, she slaughtered the Ne ANBU, not even giving them a chance to defend or run, and when she finished, she looked at the open door, ready to kill and destroy everything, until she could find the kid that should fix everything.

I hope you all like this chapter and the Hinata Hour. And thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter.


	32. Saving Hanabi: Trail of Doc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Karin Bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Saving Hanabi: Trail of Doc**

At Danzo Underground Headquarter...

Ayane was slaughtering the Ne ANBU that got in her way as she was holding a pair of bloodstain Fuma Kodachi in her hands as she walk through the dark corridor. A couple of Ne ANBU rush at her as she suddenly drew two kunai with flower attach to it and she throw them at the Ne ANBU as the kunais embedded themselves into there flesh as the flower iris started spinning lighting a fuse on the kunais as they exploded killing both of the Ne ANBU.

Then another group of Ne ANBU appeared as they rush at her with there ninja-to out as as they try to slash at her but she just block them with her kodachi. Then several of her crystal wings detach themselves from her back and reshape themselves into floating swords as they impale themselves into several of the Ne ANBU. The crystal blades then floated out of the dead bodies and reshape themselves back into her wings.

"No one will stop me from finding my Kono-Kono no one!!!"Ayane shouted with no emotion as she lunged at a female Ne ANBU with her mouth wide open as she clamp down on the female neck as she crush the Ne ANBU windpipe with her fang filled jaws before tearing the women throat out. Ayane then spit the chunk of flesh out as the women started choking on her blood as Ayane started walking away and into the dark recess of Danzo Headquarter.

Meanwhile Ryu,Jiraiya and Yoko were sneaking through the underground base as they encounter no resistance so far. As they walk through the dark corridor of Danzo secret headquarter. They keep hearing cries of pain and terror.

"What you think is happening Ero-sennin."Ryu asked

"I don't know Ryu? It sound far away but I definitely don't want to be around here to find out what causing those scream of pain and terror."Jiraiya said as they all came to a intersection of corridor that go two ways.

"Okay we have to split up. I take the left you two take the right."Jiraiya said as they split up. But they didn't notice a security camera was watching them as a brunch of Kurogumo nin were watching the three group. Half the nin were wearing camouflage military pants while wearing body armor. They were carrying different pieces of lostech weapons and two kodachi sword on there back. They were also wearing a special eight eye goggle that were fashion after spiders. The others were wearing red and black shinobi outfit with clawed gauntlets. But they all had the same thing on the clothing. They had a symbol of a black spider on there uniform or weapons.

"So what should we do Rasetsu."one of the shinobi said to a tall muscular shinobi wearing a black shinobi outfit and bracer. He was also wearing a hood that was covering his face.

"We stop them!"Rasetsu said as they all walk out of the security room.

Meanwhile outside of Konohagakure the Einst were watching. As the sun rise up in signal the beginning of a new day as the Einst started heading into the direction of Valley of the End.

"_**So were is the invasion force at then."**_Glied asked as they walk through the forest.

"_**They all gathering around the Valley of the End.**_"Kurenji said

"Also the "Gate" should be visible in the daytime sky soon."Rei said as she look up the sky as the organic moon was visible in the morning sky.

Meanwhile at the Diclonius Clan compound...

Triple M was working on a little side project which he hope make Lady Tsunade happy. The project was to help the Diclonius Clan rebuild what he believe is a spaceship but the Diclonius keep insisting it a airship. From the information that he gathered about these two ships they were found buried under a mountain in the between the border of Konoha and Suna borders. Except they look like they were crash. Also from the metal reading the ships are made of unknown metal that not from this world.

"Okay Gunleon just use you giant wrench to put those part in place."Triple M shouted toward a twelve ft tall golem. This golem was orange in color with white accent on some parts and the way it armor design show it was a construction type of golem as it was holding a wrench that was taller then it. As it also had what look like a folded something on it back. It also have a weird helmet that look like it was shape after a lion. As the golem along with several Diclonius clan-member wearing construction power armor were putting in a massive drill on the front of a incomplete ship. As there was another ship that was starting to be built as well.

"Why don't you shut up and help us you baka."a Diclonius clanswomen said as she was struggling with pick up a chakra orb to put on top of the ship.

"Sorry Kiyone-sama I will started helping."Triple M apologize toward the women who look like a older version of Lucy and Nyu.

"Just get over here and help me with this Rai Chakra sphere. I still need to put a lot more in order for this airship to start working again."Kiyone the wife of Ratsel and mother of Lucy and Nyu shouted at Triple M as she surprisingly look the same age as Lucy.

"It a spaceship mam."Triple M corrected as Kiyone just use her Vector Arms to slap Triple M across his armor cover face hard turning the helmet around effective blocking his view.

"Wait Gunleon!!! Stay away from the...."One of the Diclonius clanswomen said just as Gunleon use it wrench to accidentally put a big hole in the side of the ship.

"The Crusher strike again."Kiyone said as every single Diclonius clanswomen where crying anime style as they all glared at Triple M who just put his helmet back on straight.

"Micheal Miles Murphy this is your fault."Willy said as he came on the scene holding a rocket launcher when all the suddenly three bolt of lightning hit him.

"How in the world did Willy got struck by lightning well indoor three no less."Kiyone said in shock.

"All he just said was Micheal Miles..."one of the Diclonius Clanswomen was going to say when everyone covered her mouth.

"Don't complete that sentence."Kiyone and Triple M said at the same time. As Willy was still twitching showing he was alive but in a lot of pain. When several ANBU appear before Kiyone.

"Kiyone-sama you are needed in the council chambers."one of the ANBU said as both the ANBU and Kiyone disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile somewhere in Konohagakure...

Naruto and Hinata were inside the academy waiting for everyone else to arrive as they were going to held a trail for Sasuke Uchiha. Soon members of Team ATX,Red Team,Team Convoy,Team Ten,Team Gai, Suna Team, Team Samui and surprisingly Kiyone and Gunleon enter the the big empty classroom. Just as Sakura walk in with Sasuke still in a maid outfit except now she had a weird dog collar wrap around her neck.

"Okay before we get this trail started we need a judge."Kiyone said as Sarge stand up.

"I use to be a judge in dog breeding contest will that count."Sarge ask.

"Sure and since you the only judge around here you have to do."Kiyone said as she was confuse why she was over here Lady Tsunade asked her to do Sasuke Trail and because she one of the council members she had to do it.

"Okay then let see if Sasuke-chan is guilty of all these charge or best in breed."Sarge said

"I don't recognize the authority of this court."Sasuke said as she was in contempt.

"Quiet you criminal. Okay bring up evidence#1."Sarge said as Naruto got up and put a scratched Konoha headband on the table.

"Okay is this your headband."Sarge said

"Yes."Sasuke replied

"Is it true you abandon the village."Sarge said

"Yes but the reason because the village was holding me back."Sasuke said

"That is bullshit right there. The reason because you left for more power Sasuke."Naruto said in angry tone of voice.

"What I seen the village treated you like some prince. They gave you a lot of privileges Sasuke and you know it."Naruto said.

"So it still is a weakling village that hold me back from my goal."Sasuke retorted.

"Your goal of what to kill your brother Itachi. From what I seen he own your ass and broke your wrist like it were a little twig."Naruto retorted back.

"Also is it true that you attempt to not just once but twice to murder fellow Konoha Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki and also in your second attempt try to murder Hinata Hyuga as well."Sarge said

"Yes but it was in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and the weakling was in the way."Sasuke said when she was sudden hit by Sakura with a paper fan.

"Shut up Sasuke the only weakling is you because if they are weakling then that make you weak as a baby."Sakura said as she was holding the fan.

"Still can't believe Sasuke got turn into a girl and now is being a servant to Sakura."Kiba whispered to Shino who nodded.

"Is it true that you were Orochimaru butt slave at some point."Sai asked as Fuu giggled at that.

"Hell no who in the world tell you that."Sasuke shouted

"Some person name Suigetsu."Sarge replied as Sasuke start to become seething at that.

"Are you on your period Sasuke because you getting angrier then usual."Naruto said well snickering to himself.

"Fuck you Naruto."Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Sasuke is it true that you burn the Diclonius Clan explosive warehouse."Kiyone said

"Yes but I can explain about that."Sasuke said quickly as she remembered that day.

(Flashback when Sasuke was still in the village.)

Sasuke Uchiha was assign a solo D-rank mission to help keep check of the Diclonius Clan explosive supply.

"Okay all you have to do is just make sure everything is in the right place and remember no fire jutsu."Kiyone said to Sasuke who paid no attention to her. He then walk into the warehouse and look around. There was stack of crates most of them stuff with a lostech called plasma grenade and the rest of the warehouse had power cores in there as well.

"Okay I just have to check up on these plasma grenade."Sasuke said as he went on checking on the crate but he was not alone as a pink colored Konoha flying leech was slowly moving toward him. When it hit a crate as something inside the crate started hissing. Sasuke turn around when he heard the noise.

"Holy shit that a huge leech. Katon:Ryuka!!"shouted as he blast the leech which oddly have a collar wrap around it body that said Momohime. As the leech trash around it hit several crates creating more odd hissing noise and the leech hit the power core as it started flashing red. But Sasuke didn't pay attention to that.

"Try to drink my blood well you just couldn't handle the great Sasuke Uchiha of the proud Uchiha... Wait what is that noise."Sasuke said as suddenly as the hissing noise got louder and he turn around and look at a fallen crate which had a blue pulsing sphere laying across the ground.

"Oh shit."Sasuke said as he remember what those were.

Meanwhile in a private hotsprings Nyu and Reiko were bathing. This hotsprings was located nearby the warehouse.

"Do you know were Momohime is at Reiko-chan I mean it her lunch time and I got her bowl of medical blood ready for her."Nyu cried as there was a little bowl floating in the water with a medical blood pack in it.

"I sure you find her soon."Reiko try to reassure her best friend. When suddenly they heard a loud explosion and a very loud scream.

"I ALLLIIIIVVVVEEEE!?"was the distant voice of Sasuke.

"What the hell was that."Nyu said in shock.

"I don't know?"Reiko replied as she was confused.

(End Flashback)

Nyu,Lucy and Kiyone were glaring at Sasuke as she finish explaining what happen that day. As they started pulling out weapons. Which Sarge took notice of that.

"Okay then before Sasuke get slaughtered I sentence you to be servant to Sakura for life and to remain as a girl for long it take to change your attitude little miss."Sarge said

"You bitch you murder Momohime my pet leech. I KILL YOU"Nyu shouted as she turn Pandora into it Pride form as she started chasing Sasuke closely followed behind by her big sister and mother as well.

"Well Okay then let read the rest of the charges then. Well this one is what Sasuke did to Ino and surprisingly Samui."Sarge said

"Say what!?"both Ino and Samui said at the same time.

"Well it seem Sasuke took a picture of you without your cloths on and post it on the internet Ino."Sarge said as this cause Ino to seething as she drew her Lunar Staff out.

"Sasuke... You, you ARSCHLOCH!!! (SON OF THE BITCH!!!)"Ino shouted in pure fury as she was surround by a evil aura as she jump out of the second story window and crash down creating a crater and proceed to chase down Sasuke.

"Something tell me I do not what to know right."Samui said in a very clam tone of voice which got Omoi scared as he know Samui only act that calmly if there she was really angry as she would be making fist with her hand if she angry. As she walk toward the door and open it. She then exit out of the door and started heading toward the exit of the Academy as she soon started following after group chasing Sasuke.

Meanwhile with Doc...

Doc was sitting in a dark room, chained as if he were the most dangerous beast, it was a situation very familiar to him, he knew and felt the eyes of the people that were judging him, voices discussing how to end his life, men and women alike, most of them with either fear or hatred, he has lived this moment countless times, and today, just as every time, they were in their right to do this, he knew that this was a mind game to break him and make the execution easier, but it was useless, for he was already broken, and he knew exactly the next sequence of events, first the lights, then the accusation from a person of high rank, then a handful people that weren't in hell will try to beg for his life, breaking his heart even more, then the sentence will be given, but never carried, for he will awake far away, hoping to never know how he escaped, how he wished that this time the death sentence will reach him, maybe then he will rest.

"Turn the lights on", Tsunade said, and then the lights went on, and allowed everyone to see the sorrowful face of the Doctor, who didn't had to look up to see who were there, Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, Ibiki, Kurenai, Inoichi, Anko, and the council members.

"Ibiki, please start the interrogation", Danzo asked, he should be programing Ayane right now, but this demanded his attention as part of the council.

"Yes sir, now, speak your full name.", Ibiki demanded, while getting ready to feel any chakra fluctuation that could tell if the Doctor was lying.

"Field Doctor Marcus Stronghold", Doc replied, his voice full of sorrow and depression, but not lies.

"Since when did you started to work at the hospital under Tsunade orders?", Ibiki asked, this question was simple, but interesting, sine nobody remembered since when did the outsider doctor worked there.

"Three weeks ago", Doc replied, and this made Ibiki to turn to look at Tsunade, who as well as him, had a shocked expression.

"But that's impossible!, it feels as if you had been here for years!", Tsunade shouted, and Doc only shook his head.

"Since when did you arrived here to the village?", Ibiki asked, he was getting nervous.

"Three weeks ago", Doc replied again, and now everyone was shocked beyond words.

"How is that possible?!, To infiltrate into a shinobi village, fooling everyone into thinking the you were there like forever, and working into a sensitive area as if you were hired as renown person, IN ONLY ONE DAY?!, NOT EVEN A GENJUTSU MASTER CAN DO THAT!!!", Kurenai shouted, for her, the best genjutsu user in all Konoha, to be in front of such a man, was terrific.

"Dr. Stronghold... what is your purpose in this village?", Ibiki asked now, and he was sweating bullets, he just didn't know if to believe his memories or not, he wasn't sure if the chains on the man hands and feet were real or not, or even if the man was actually there or just behind him ready to cut his head, and this made him shiver.

"I just wanted to have a normal life, away from battles and bloodshed, helping those who need the assistance of a good doctor, and to find a place were to end my days being remembered as just another person.", Doc replied with a really sad and nostalgic voice.

"LIES!, SOMEONE OF SUCH SKILL CAN'T BE HERE JUST FOR THAT!, AND EVEN IF THAT WERE THE CASE, HE SHOULD HAVE DONE IT BY THE NORMAL WAYS!", Anko shouted, people with great skills as these, and graceful matters, don't merge together, she learned that from Orochimaru.

"Ibiki, what do you think?", Tsunade asked, knowing that Ibiki was the best to evaluate information.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama, I sense no lies, nor will to fight back, but it could be some kind of illusion for all we know", Ibiki replied

"I see, Inoichi, can you enter his mind to find the answers?", Tsunade asked to the mind walker.

"I'll try, just be ready if he tries to fight back", Inoichi agreed.

"NO!, please no!, I don't want to see more people dieing!, I prefer you to kill me right here and now than to risk any of you to fare against what is inside of me!", Doc suddenly shouted, and as he said this, something clicked in Tsunade mind.

"Do you mean that you are a Jinchuriki?!", Tsunade asked, earning gasps and glares from the ones attending the trial, but before any reply could be done, the doors opened, allowing Hiashi and two women to enter the room.

"We are here to speech on behalf of Dr. Marcus Stronghold!", Hiashi voiced, he was one of the council members after all.

"Don't judge him, it wasn't his fault, if not for him, all the good people in the hospital would be dead!", Jun said, glaring daggers to everyone in the room.

"In case you weren't notified, your husband died during all the mayhem that this man caused, are you sure you want to defend your husband's murderer?", Ibiki asked, trying to return the glare.

"Yes, besides, my husband was a jerk, and I married him as an order of the elders, not for love, so, being a widow is nothing but a step forward in my life", Jun replied, with defiance unknown in the Hyuga females.

"Jun, you should be resting and being watched, I don't want you to lose your baby, I don't know why, but you Hyugas have high chances of having troubles and complications during the birth-time.", Doc said with a kind voice, as if forgetting that his life depended on the next minutes.

"DOC!, I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU ARE FORGIVEN AND SET FREE!", Jun shouted, earning a sigh from the doctor.

"Hiashi, Jun, while I understand your concern, we don't know who is really this man", Tsunade explained, and soon, the second woman interjected.

"But I do, Hokage-sama, I know exactly who and what is him", the woman spoke, earning a smirk from Hiashi.

"And you are?", Tsunade asked, not finding her familiar at all.

"Tsukihitomi Hyuga", Tsukihitomi replied, enjoying the faces of everyone in the room, for they were of pure shock.

"It can't be!, You have been dead for over 7 years!, how can you be here today?!", Koharu shouted.

"Are you real?, or is this a cruel illusion that this man is creating?, Does this means that the dead can return to the land of the living?!", Tsunade asked like a machine gun, her mind racing wild with all the experiments that Orochimaru made, and all the power he searched.

"Oh!, She is real, and very alive!, and I owe it all to the man that you are branding as cruel", Hiashi voiced.

"And let me tell you who is this man, he is a kindhearted guy that has lost everything and everyone he once loved, not by his hand, but by evil people that targeted him because they thought he was an easy target that will not fight back, that's why he has become what he is, not by his choice, but because the spirit world has decided that it has been enough of so much injustice and corruption, he is the bridge that connects heaven and hell, and if you can't forgive him for bringing so much needed justice, then Kami will not forgive you for condemning her servant", Tsukihitomi explained, and most of the people there went pale, with the exception of Danzo, who couldn't help but to see him as a weapon of unmeasurable power.

Meanwhile with Ayane aka Hanabi...

She was making her way to the Hanger as she was stop by a large group of Kurogumo Nin as these one weren't wearing shirt at all. As these shinobi started snarling at Hanabi as there bodies started expanding and growing fur until they resemble some type of werewolves. As these started rushing at her. She just adapt a Juken stance and activated her Byakugan. She then started lashing out with lightning fast speed as delivered precise hits on there heart as they drop to the ground dead. She started walking again as she came across a door that read "Hanger". She open it and walk in as there a lot of corpses of Ne ANBU laying on the ground half of them being cut in half well the other were crush. As the Grungust and Valsion were just standing there staring at Hanabi.

"I will need your help."Ayane said

Meanwhile with Konohamaru group...

Both Konohamaru,Yoko and Jiraiya meet up at the end of the fork which was right nearby a door that lead to the Hanger but they stop by a large group of Kurogumo shinobi with Rasetsu leading them.

"All intruder will be killed."Rasetsu said as he started mutating into what look like a humanoid spider as he rush at Ryu who drew his blade and block a slashing forelimb. Well Yoko and Jiraiya went to fight against the rest of the shinobi as Jiraiya charge up a Rasengan in his hand and slam it into a one of the Tactical Ninja as he launch him toward a group of other shinobi. Yoko was started to head-shot a lot of the shinobi in there.

"Damn you one ugly motherfucker you know that."Ryu said as he slash off a limb from the mutate spider ninja with the True Dragon Sword. He then went on the offensive as he started slashing at the mutate ninja as unleash chain of brutal sword combos but Rasetsu grabbed him and throw him through the Hanger steel door. As everyone move there fight into the Hanger which the Valsion Golem was pointing it right arm at the ceiling as Hanabi and Grungust was standing on it shoulder. The arm was starting to gather energy as the brutal fight below get more intense.

"What in the world is Danzo doing with a Golem like that."Jiraiya said as he grab on of the shinobi and snap the shinobi neck.

Meanwhile back with Doc Trail...

Doc watched everyone to argue about his future, and he only hoped that nobody else get hurt in the outcome, he just didn't want to have more blood on his hands, it was enough with the blood of the sinners already, as he was thinking on this, he decided to think of all the good people he once met, if death finally was going to come over him, he wanted sweet memories as flowers on his coffin, and yet, he got interrupted.

"SILENCE!!!!!", Tsunade shouted with all her might.

"Tsunade-sama, here is the report from the autopsies", Shizune suddenly said, while handling some papers to the Hokage, who started to read them, only to contort her face on utter horror and shock.

"Doctor Marcus Stronghold, you have brutally murdered Jan and Luke Valentine, two renown vampires whom had a bounty of 10, 000, 000 ryo each one of them, as well as a Kabuto, one of our most dreaded enemies and traitor to Konoha... ALL BY YOURSELF WITH NO OTHER THING THAN YOUR OVERSIZED KNIFE?!?!?!?!?!", Tsunade voiced her shock, and half of the attendants paled and fainted for being in the presence of a possible Shinigami.

"Guilty", Doc said while lowering his sight.

"We can't let him roam around our village, a large group of ANBU would never have been able to catch up with Kabuto, which means than this monster alone is far more dangerous than our elite!", Ibiki voiced with fear.

"OBJECTION!, this man is not a monster, but a medium of the spirits, and he should be refereed as that!", Hiashi voiced as if he were a lawyer, something that made his wife to giggle, something that remembered by everyone that if she was there, then it was true, they had a walking phone to the spirit world.

"Even if that is true, we don't know what was the trigger that unleashed the hell on earth over our heads, and I certainly can't take the risk of that happening again, we are already having a hard time with the current danger on the elemental nations to also have to deal with a hell gate right in the middle of our own home", Tsunade said in a definitive voice, that only could mean that a harsh action will be taken.

"It was all my fault, don't blame him.", a little girl suddenly said, she just appeared right there, between Tsunade and Doc.

"Who are you?, and how did you enter?", Tsunade asked in a sweet voice, for she still had a sweet spot for children, but she got startled by Shizune, who just dropped everything she had and covered her mouth with one hand, while the other was over her heart.

"No... it can't be...", Shizune said, by now she had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Shizune?, What's wrong?", Tsunade asked, up to now, nobody felt anything wrong with the girl, who had a sad and guilty face.

"That girl... her name was Annie... a refugee from Suna...", Shizune replied weakly.

"And what's wrong with that?", Anko asked, since she was closer to them.

"I made her autopsy...", Shizune replied, and the room went silent, until Anko spoke.

"But, to make an autopsy... isn't it required... to be... dead?", realization hit Anko like an avalanche, and then she fainted.

"It was my fault, if I had run faster, I would had warned them on time, allowing the 'other' Doc to take care of the bad men, but the bad man was faster, and very cruel, he forced Doc to watch how he... made evil things to me, if I had been faster... I'm sorry, it was my fault", Annie explained, with a guilty expression, and as Tsunade read the report of her autopsy, her blood ran cold.

"I... don't believe any of this!, and even if it were true, he is still too dangerous!, Tsunade-sama, whatever you decide, please think in the safety of the village", Ibiki said, he just didn't want to go to the bed knowing that The Butcher could come out of hell to hunt him again.

"Tsunade-sama, I think I have a temporary solution to this problem, since Dr. Marcus is at the same time a good and kindhearted man, he is also a portal to either heaven and hell, proof of that were both the horrible demons that killed many shinobies and civilians, as well as this little girl that surely came down from heaven, so, I suggest a temporary house arrest until the Doctor is mentally stable to be a subject of a loyalty test", Danzo proposed, making use of his mastered skill on lies, already making a plan to turn this man in another weapon, until...

"You are lieing, you want to turn him into a weapon, just as you wanted to do with Naruto", the voice of an old man spoke, scaring the crap out of the council members, with the exception of Hiashi.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi... but is impossible, you should be in the stomach of the Shinigami...", Homura said, with a pale face, while turning to look at the doctor, the idea of him being the Shinigami was getting stronger.

"I'm very disappointed, instead of treating my son as a hero, you have abused him as if you were punishing the Kyuubi", the voice of a young man sounded, and this time, Tsunade and the council were sure of it, this was not an illusion, for that was a very sensitive information that only a handful of people knew.

"Minato?!, but, you had no sons when you died!", Kurenai said, while Ibiki, and Anko nodded.

"Naruto", Tsunade said, and the Jonins froze.

"Do you mean that Naruto Uzumaki is actually Naruto Namikaze?!", Anko shouted, for this information was truly shocking.

"Why are you revealing this?, you were the one who stated that it would be a secret!", Danzo barked, for this knowledge will be a trouble to his plans.

"Why should it be a secret now?, When I asked for it, it was to protect him from my enemies, but I think that my enemies would have been more nice to him then this village!", Minato replied with rage, and this made everyone in the room to flinch.

"I told you that we should have adopted him.", Tsukihitomi whispered to her husband.

"I know, but remember that the elders were the ones that opposed, not me.", Hiashi whispered back to his wife.

"Sandaime, Yondaime, how is possible that you are here, and why do you side with this man?", Tsunade asked, wishing to that this time there could be an answer to this.

"Because this man freed them, and they, as well as us, can't tolerate this trial, because everyone that died, deserved it, though, not everyone that deserved to die died.", a young man suddenly replied, while looking toward the council members as he said the last part.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-DDAN?!", Tsunade stuttered, in total shock for seeing her lost love in front of her.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, why do you still play 'tough girl'?, Where is the sweet and caring nee-chan I once knew?", a kid that looked like Naruto said.

"NAWAKI?!", Tsunade recognized him, and then, all rational thought left her mind, and blindly darted toward these two, and hugged them for dear life, while crying her heart out.

"Since is obvious that we can't go against the wishes of three Hokages, I propose to let this man free, but under the vigilance of an ANBU group, as well as a decree to forbid him to leave the village and aid our enemies, is this enough for the Hokages to agree?", Danzo asked, and while none of the Hokages believed his good will, they had to agree, for they also will not let this man to be jailed, let alone executed.

A few minutes later, Doc, left the building, with freedom in his hand, and the hug of Tsunade, he would have taken jun to the hospital, but Hiashi told him that he will take care of that, and asked him to go and rest, so, as he decided to do this, he found himself alone in the street, where he was suddenly surrounded by a group of Ne ANBU.

"By decree of Danzo-sama, you'll come with us, either by your own will, or by force", one of the Ne ANBU spoke in an emotionless voice, but Doc only sighed, and tried to continue his way to his home.

"Then by force it will be", Said the Ne ANBU as he drawn a senbon with a sedative, as he tried to stab the doctor, he found his attack being blocked by a machete.

"We can't allow you to hurt our vessel, we will punish you", Doc spoke with the voice of many, and soon, the Ne ANBU were battling a formidable foe. Doc fought with speed not known on the shinobi world, but instead of walking, running or leaping, it was more as if his body was a lifeless puppet, being thrown in the direction of his enemies, all his limbs moving without any kind of control, and yet, with surgical precision, he attacked contorting in impossible ways, and soon, the entire group of Ne ANBU were killed, as the last Ne ANBU died, an explosion happened in the center of Konoha, and an colossal Golem made of metal appeared on sight.

"Danger has approached, we must protect the precious people of this village, this is the will of our vessel, and this is our will as well", Doc said, but it sounded as if an entire army were talking thru his lips.

**Author Note**

This is the start of the mini arc which Ayane is going insane and unleash Valsion on Konohagakure. Sasuke is in deep trouble with the ladies. Doc is not going to get executed. Also Tsukihitomi is the only one came that came back to life all the other that are dead that appear in this chapter are just visiting spirits. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake Files.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: That What Sakura Mean About Rewarding Me!?**

Sasuke Uchiha was fleeing from the wrath of Diclonius Clan as Nyu was firing missile at her. Being closely followed behind by Lucy and Kiyone who were joined by the family construction golem Gunleon as they chase Sasuke through the street of Konohagakure.

"You psycho bitches why in the world will you kill me over a stupid leech."Sasuke shouted as Nyu started firing Gatling guns round at Sasuke feet.

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU SLUTTY MAID."Nyu shouted

"WHY IN THE WORLD AM I CALLED A SLUTTY MAID."Sasuke shouted back.

"WELL FOR STARTER YOU WEARING A FRENCH MAID OUTFIT THAT HAS VERY SHORT SKIRT! I MEAN I CAN SEE YOU WEARING A THONG! YOU ALSO HAVE A DOG COLLAR AROUND YOUR NECK THAT SAID PROPERTY OF SAKURA!!!"Nyu shouted as she was joined by Ino and Samui in the chase.

"Sakura was the one to dress me up."Sasuke reply back as she duck under a swing from Ino Lunar staff.

"WAIT A SECOND I REMEMBERED THAT OUTFIT!!!"Samui suddenly shouted as this cause everyone to stop at once.

"YOU DO!?"everyone said at once.

"Yes Sakura ask me to help her with some weird shopping."Samui explained.

"What kind of weird shopping."Sasuke asked.

"Well we visit this shop that sold nothing but sex-related item and cloths and that maid outfit was there. She brought it and got the owner of the shop to make that collar for her."Samui said as everyone think this over.

"What else did she buy."Ino asked as she was started to be creep out by this piece of information.

"She also brought a entire store full of sex toys and said they were for Sasuke but she said she needed Sasuke to be a girl first which confuse me until now."Samui said as Sasuke had a very pale expression on her face.

"OH CRAP THAT WHAT SHE MEAN ABOUT REWARDING ME!!!!"Sasuke shouted as Samui and Ino just punch her in the face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to punch you for putting naked picture of me on everyman single list you bitch."both girls said at the same time as there was a explosion in the distance.

I hope you all like this chapter and the Hinata Hour. And Thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping me with this chapter.


	33. Saving Hanabi: Death of Danzo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Saving Hanabi: Death of Danzo**

Valsion was climbing out of the hole in the ground as the massive golem raised to it full height. As brunch of shinobies started surrounding the giant something jump off from one of it shoulder. As it hit the ground causing a massive dust cloud to appear.

"What the hell is that."Was all one Iwa nin could say before he and a group of Konoha shinobi were envelop in a beam of light that erupted from the dust cloud. As Grungust walk out of the crater that it left behind as Valsion started attacking Konoha as it started firing orb of black light at several building that were instant crushed by these small orb and as one orb hit a lava nin. He felt a incredible pressure as he was slowly crush to death by the gravity spheres.

"Oh shit say away from those orb of light."one Konoha Jonin just as he was hit by a weird orb as it started growing bigger as it was sucking away his chakra. After a few minutes the man drop dead as the orb drained him dry as it returned to Valsion as Ayane floated off of it and started heading toward a group of ANBU.

She pulled out her kodachi and slash across the face of a rabbit mask female ANBU as the blade slice the head in half. Before she delivered a brutal roundhouse kick that took the head off of a deer mask ANBU as the head was sent flying in the air.

"All of you wearing mask are my enemy."Ayane said in a emotionless tone of voice as her wings detach themselves from her back and reshape into bladed cannon as they started flying around shooting chakra laser and impaling ANBU left and right as they started dieing from her merciless onslaught of attacks.

Meanwhile in other part of Konohagakure...

Ne ANBU were coming out of secret entrance all over Konohagakure as they started engaging with the shinobi forces as one group of Ne ANBU came under attack by Nyu group. Nyu was shooting away well still in Pride form as she started firing bullets at several group of Ne ANBU. Lucy and Kiyone started using there Vector to tear the lib off of several Ne ANBU as Lucy uses Red Queen to behead one of them.

"Who the hell are these teme."Ino said as she block a sword slash from a Ne ANBU with her Lunar Staff as she then use the staff to crush the Ne ANBU skull as she pulled out several purple flowers which were known as ninja wolfsbane as she throw them like kunai stem first at several Ne ANBU head as the stem pierce right through the mask killing them.

"Damn that give a whole new meaning of the term flower power."Samui said as she started making hand signs.

"Raiton: Raikou Hou!!"Samui shouted as she firing a lightning blast that fried several Ne ANBU until they were blacken corpses.

"Katon: Byakukasai!"Sasuke shouted as she breathed white hot fire at several of Ne ANBU as the fire was so hot it started to melt there flesh.

"I remember theses guy they try to kill us in the Magnus Laboratory."Lucy shouted as she bisected a Ne ANBU in half with a ignited Red Queen.

"Hey were Gunleon. Where did he went to!?"Kiyone said she use her Vector Arms to twist a Ne ANBU head off as instead of four Vector she had twenty Vector Arm as these started lashing out and crushing the skulls of several Ne ANBU and a couple of Tactical Ninja that came out of the secret entrance. She then pulled out a small radio.

"Gunleon if you can hear me stop the invader."Kiyone said into the radio as she lash out with a brutal kick that send a Ne ANBU crashing into a wall.

Meanwhile with Gunleon...

Gunleon was separated from Kiyone group as the construction golem was wandering around Konohagakure as the fierce battle rag all around it. It was using the thread built into it feet to moving quickly through the battlefield as it was suddenly stop as another underground secret entrance open up in front of Gunleon as several Kurogumo nin wearing bulky power armor came out of the entrances.

"What the heck we already got someone to fight already and sadly it not one of Konoha hot kunoichis."One of the shinobi said from within the power armor.

"Yeah I agree and there not a single Hyuga,Zonbolt, or Diclonius women in sight."another one said as Gunleon just stared at the humans.

"Yeah I what a go at with the Heiress of those clans I bet you we would have a lot of fun."another said in a perverted tone of voice as this cause Gunleon to started running toward the shinobi in fury as it will not let no one talk like that to about it best friend Nyu. As the two thing on it shoulder detach itself revealing to be two chainsaw-like weapons called chain discutter.

"What the hell..."was all one of the shinobi in the power armor said as Gunleon chain discutter cut right through the the armor as it quickly drop the chain discutter and suddenly grab it giant wrench and use it to smash another power armor into the ground as it repeatedly slam the giant wrench into the now destroyed power armor as blood started pouring out of it. It then put it giant wrench down and pick up it chain discutter as it walk toward the last shinobi as that Kurogumo started firing the power armor mounted weapons but they bounce off of Gunleon thick armor as it use it the chain discutter and proceed to cut open the power armor and butcher the man inside as he was cut to pieces by the chainsaw like weapons as Gunleon put it weapons back on it shoulders and pick up it Giant Wrench and started walking away until it stop in front the entrance and raised the wrench and use it to destroy the entrance as it crumble to the ground. It then walk off deeper into the chaotic battle of Konohagakure. As in the distance Valsion started reserving the gravity in the area it was at as hundreds of shinobi and some building floated high into the sky as they were spinning around Valsion as it release a black energy wave that instantly crush each one of the shinobi and building in mid air as it started compress the black energy into a massive black orb as it fired the orb at the Ninja Academy which was already abandon as the gravity orb instantly start crushing the Academy and the surrounding area.

Meanwhile outside Konohagakure....

Dei who was wearing a different set of cloths as the last thing she remembered was a pale lavender eye girl with huge claws jump her and knock her out. And when she woke up her cloths were gone.

"At least I got a change of cloths with me just in case I was ever mug. But being mug by a little girl that is weak if my was here he would have said."Dei said when another voice spoke.

"You got mug by a little girl Un."Deidara said as was standing right next to his twin sister with a weasel and albino ferret on his shoulder.

"What are you doing over here and why are you not at Amegakure helping with the defense."Dei scolded her twin brother.

"Well Amegakure is kind of no more and the organization kind of got split in half Un."Deidara nervous said as the weasel and ferret jump off his shouldered and started heading toward Konohagakure.

"Wait a second you mean the organization that you work for split up but why."Dei asked

"Well Leader-sama got brutally killed I mean brutally that Einst name Persoenlichkeit really know how to torture someone to death with a sword Un."Deidara muttered as Dei just look at him in shock.

"What about Konan."Dei asked

"She got burn to death. I mean she manage to kill about thousand of those Einst before some of them caught on to her ability to turn into paper and they started using fire technique and while Konan was a goner Un."Deidara said while Dei has a look of disbelief on her face.

"That impossible I mean a simple Katon jutsu killing Konan you must have been using your C4 clay to much."Dei said as she remembered simple Katon technique can't harm Konan.

"No I not kidding except the flame were all encompassing I mean half of Amegakure was cover in a living inferno by several Einst that called themselves Einst Kasai Un.

"What about the others."Dei asked now scared.

"Well Tobi is acting insane I mean he calling himself Madara now and speaking in a weird scary voice Un. Kisame and Same, Sasori plus Zetsu followed after him."Deidara said.

"What about Hidan and that psycho bitch girlfriend of his Jashin who I still believe have a god complex I mean really she actually think she the Evil Goddess Jashin I mean that just plain crazy."Dei said as she still hold a grudge against the the twin sister of Majin.

"Well Believe it or not she is actually Jashin and no Majin is not some Goddess Un. It seem Majin real twin sister Hiruko entire body is posses by Jashin effectively killing Hiruko well Jashin inhabit a soulless body and Hidan and Jashin joined with the Einst Un."Deidara explains Dei have a shock expression on her face.

"Wait how Majin taking it."Dei asked as she was worried about her tall big breasted albino friend.

"Oh she taking it very well I mean both she and Itachi were on my shoulder just right about now... Where did those two went to Un."Deidara said as he look around for the henge Itachi and Majin.

"Wait you misplace them and what happen to that weird statue of Leader-sama you know the one I also study to figure out it origin."Dei ask in a calm voice as she know Deidara did something with the creepy statue. As Deidara started looking very nervous.

"Oh it kind of went like this Un."Deidara said as he remembered what happen to the statue.

(Flashback to Amegakure)

Deidara was standing in front of the statue that all of the Akatsuki member always meet around. But this was not for meeting now as Deidara was slightly going insane from the what have been happening in Amegakure as most of the Akatsuki organization was in chaos as Pein and Konan were killed. Tobi acting insane and calling himself Madara and leading Kisame,Same and Zetsu away and stealing the lostech airship which in his opinion is a spaceship Shirogane. As Itachi and Majin came into the chamber.

"Deidara what are you doing we have to leave."Majin shouted the tall albino female as she was covered in lavender blood.

"Hey Itachi do you think you can make a Transporter jutsu Un."Deidara said

"Yes by why are you asking anyway."Itachi replied in his usual calm manner.

"Well I going to turn to this statue here into the world biggest artwork Un."Deidara said as both of them caught the meaning as they took notice the statue was covered in hundreds of Amegakure brand paper bomb which were ten times more dangerous then most paper bombs and as they see the statue was also filled up with all of Deidara different C-types clay explosive. Itachi quickly made the necessary seal as a portal open up as all three of them rush into it just as the chamber were force open as Einst Eisen, Rein Weissritter and Persoenlichkeit enter the chamber.

"_**Oh shit sound the retreat make sure every single one of are force escape!!!"**_Rein Weissritter shouted as they flee out the chambers. While in the mountains nearby Amegakure Deidara, Itachi and Majin were watching the Einst flee as Deidara made a single hand sign.

"I got say art is a blast Katsu Un."Deidara shouted with manic glee as the entire village explode into a firestorm of explosion as the the explosion engulf hundreds of Einst as the rest including Rein Weissritter group made there escape into the portals as the explosion subsided leaving only a crater were the village once laid.

"HAHAHAHA!!!"Deidara shouted in manic glee as both Itachi and Majin punch him in the face.

(End Flashback)

"You blow up the entire village you fucking manic brother of my and my room as well with my entire collection of priceless artifact as well I kill you!!!" Dei shouted as she started use her own clay and chewing them with the mouth in her hands as she started sending wave of small clay bird with four wings as Deidara started running.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata....

They were running through the ruin street of Konohagakure as Valsion was still wrecking the village. Naruto and Hinata were both fighting against Ne ANBU and Kurogumo forces.

"**Tengen(Divine Judgment)**!!"Hinata shouted as her hand was covered in two layer of chakra as the second layer was vibrating with wind chakra as she slam her palm into several Ne ANBU chest as they did not feel anything at first until...

Cr-Crack!!!

There bones in there chest collapse in on themselves. This effective killed the Ne ANBU instantly as piece of there shattered bones pierce there hearts. Naruto was swinging Rebellion around as he bisected all of the Kurogumo nin in a single swing.

"That took care of them."Naruto said as he put his sword on his back.

"Hey Hinata-chan what was that move you just did right now."Naruto ask his girlfriend.

"Well it a move I created that use my chakra manipulation and mix it with vibrating chakra that act like wind chakra when they are a lot in area which cause a high frequencies and Juken creating a move that can end battle quickly if I hit my opponents bones in any order as this move will either collapse the bone. But it is incomplete Naruto-kun because I can only do one frequencies."Hinata explained well blushing.

"Well that is a very kick ass technique that you have there Hinata-chan."Naruto said to his girlfriend until both heard a familiar roar. They both turn around and there was the Crimson Byakugan Harvesters standing not that far away from them.

Meanwhile with Convoy Team and Red Team...

Convoy Team and Red Team were engage in a brutal melee with several Kurogumo wearing power armor as there battle was taking place nearby Naruto apartment. Ryusei and Latooni was dragged into the melee as one of the Kurogumo punch Simmons causing him to fire his chakra cannon at the apartment causing both Ryusei and Latooni to flee from the apartment.

"Come on you cock-bite you think you can handle The Sarge."Sarge shouted as he use his Zanber Slicer to slice through one of the nin power armor in half. Master Chief was using his fist to smash through the power armor as he repeatedly crush the helmet area of the enemy power armor. Ryusei and Latooni rush at a giant power armor as Latooni body emit a blindly flash of light causing the power armor to fall to the ground..

"First we crack the shell!"Ryusei shouted as he started use his incubus strength to crack open the power armor revealing the Kurogumo nin inside as Latooni hold her hand over her head.

"Then we crack the nuts inside! **Hamma no Hikari!!( Hammer of Light!!)**"Latooni shouted as the Tenshi fairy created a massive hammer of light as she swung the hammer at the man.

"**Hikari** **Chakra Ni Nare!"**Latooni said as the person was reduced to particle of light chakra as everything underneath the hammer was also reduce to particle of light.

As the other member of the team were engage in a brutal combat as Grif and Donut double team several group of power armor as they use there blade tonfa to slice through the armors.

Meanwhile with Valsion...

Valsion was sending several gravity orb out as these exploded violently throwing shinobi into the air. When Lee in his power armor attack it. As he pick up pieces of rubble and throw them at the massive golem. As the rubble hit it in the head causing it to stop moving as it turn around and stare at Lee in his green power armor. When Valsione appeared in front of the massive golem face as she floated in front of the golem as she was holding a some kind of hand held cannon as she pointed at it face as the cannon was charging with chakra.

"Eat this!!"Valsione shouted as she fired a chakra sphere at Valsion face causing a small explosion as it face when it lash out with it massive sword as she dodge it. Neji and Tenten were there as they hug each other as they were enveloped in a cocoon of light. As the light disappeared and in there place was a 7ft weredragoness wearing some kind of blue chinese armor as she had her wings spread out as she float in the air well her dragon tail was holding a green gem.

"We are Ryukohoh and it will be your fate to be defeated by are hands."The dragoness shouted as flew toward Valsion as she pulled out a sacred spell tag.

"**Baraifu!!"** The dragoness shouted as the spell tag glow as suddenly lightning started hitting the area which struck Valsion directly as Valsione and Lee dodge the lightning strikes.

Meanwhile with NaruHina vs Crimson Byakugan Harvester...

They both dodge out of the way of the demon charge as it crash into a building. It then pulled itself from the rumble as fired it beam attack at Naruto who dodge out of the way. Hinata rushed at the demon with her Byakugan activated as she delivered several Juken strike toward the creature chest but it didn't had no affect on the demon. As it raised it clawed hand slapped Hinata away as she was sent through a window of a building.

"You Oni-teme!!"Naruto shouted in anger at the demon for hurting Hinata as he rush at it with his sword Rebellion held high as he brought it down in a what would have been a Helm Breaker move but the Byakugan Harvester raise it claws and block the blade. It then headbutt Naruto which send him crashing into a wall. IT then started charging it beam attack as Naruto was struggling to get out of the rubble but the demon was going to fire.

"Damn I never even get to take Hinata-chan to that place by the lake yet I sorry Hinata-chan."Naruto said with regret as the demon was about to fire it deadly attack but spiked weighted chain wrapped the creature mouth effectively stopping it attack. As Naruto look were the chain were coming from as he see Hinata coming out of the shop holding a spiked Kusari-gama as the chain weight was still wrapped around the Harvester when five more chain wrapped around the Harvester body as five more Hinata walk out building also holding Kusari-gama as they spread out pulling the chain in different direction as each of the chains were wrapped around a limb as they drive the sickle part into the ground. As another Hinata appeared in front of the Harvester holding the Kusari-gama as she swing the deadly weapon cutting off the demon head as fountain of dark blood erupted out of the headless stumped as the other six Hinata and there Kusari-gama turn into water showing they were Mizu Bunshin. Hinata then help her boyfriend up and out of the rubble.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I not going to let you die when I finally confess my feeling toward you and I really want to see that mansion."Hinata said to Naruto as she kiss him on cheek as they both went off into unknown direction.

"Hey Hinata-chan were you got that weapon from anyway?"asked Naruto as he wander how his girlfriend got a hold of such weapon.

"Some men name Ankiseth gave it to me."Hinata replied as she was very confused about that mystery men and what he said that what lost will come back to you.

Meanwhile at the Diclonius Clan Compound...

Rai-Oh was watching some of the Diclonius working on his body, when he became a sentient golem he never thought he would be reduced to this state, one leg lost, and the other damaged, both arms literally broken, one of his ocular receptors was not functional, and most of his armor was in really bad shape, but the most damaged part of him, was his pride, for this was his most humiliating defeat.

"I wish I could have more power...", Rai-Oh muttered, and the Diclonius looked at him with mischievous expressions.

"I guess we can upgrade him a little, don't you think?", one of the Diclonius asked to the other, who smiled like a little devil.

"Well, we can use some of the parts of Zengar-sama power armor, you know that he almost never uses the Daizengar, and when he does he don't uses the weapons systems at all", was the reply of the other Diclonius.

"OK!, but we must hurry, things are going bad out there!", the first Diclonius said, and then turned to face the scared Rai-Oh.

"Humm... girls, what are you going to do to me?", Rai-Oh asked, for he knew that any devilish smile on any female of the Konoha population meant horrible things.

"Don't worry, you just sleep a little while we work, I promise you'll feel better when you wake up", the second Diclonius said.

"But there is no need for me to...", was all Rai-Oh managed to say before the Diclonius deactivated him, and then started to work at great speed on transplanting some of the superior components of the Daizengar into Rai-Oh, and after 30 agonizing minutes, they finished.

"Huh?, Girls?, What did you do to me?", Rai-Oh asked as he raised from the table, he was a few inches taller, the thrusters on his legs looked more like heavy shields, every part of his armor looked much more heavy, and yet, he felt lighter than ever, at his back, two massive thrusters were located, and they looked like capable of lifting several times his weight, his face was now covered by a protector, but he also noticed that his right eye was covered by a metal plate.

"We granted you your wish, but we didn't had enough time to repair your right eye, sorry", the first Diclonius replied.

"You'll pay us later, now go outside and help with the battle, things are really getting ugly out there!", the second Diclonius stated, and Rai-Oh left the room at great speeds.

"Well, that was a lot of fun, but what should we do about the Daizengar?", the first asked, and just in that moment, the phone rang, and the second answered the call, after accepting something, she turned to face her friend.

"Zengar-sama wants the Daizengar ready on the double...", the Diclonius said with a dreaded voice, and then, while sharing a scream of true horror, they started to assemble the power armor again, working with frantic speeds, for none of them wanted to taste the wrath of the Zankantou.

Meanwhile with Gunleon...

Gunleon was currently engaged in combat against Grungust Zero as the two golems were using there respected weapon to attack one another. Gunleon use his Giant Wrench to hit Grungust Zero in the chest but hardly made a dent at all as he was force to duck away from the sword swing as the massive sword cleave through several Konoha Nin that were supporting Gunleon in the fight.

Grungust Zero lifted it arm as it was annoyed with this construction golem as the arm flew off and head right toward Gunleon as it crash right into Gunleon faceplate as this send the Golem to the ground. As it pick it self up and dodge out of the way when Grungust brought it giant sword down creating a small crater were Gunleon use to be. As Gunleon retaliated with his Giant Wrench as he smash it into Grungust Zero back but it hardly damage the other Golem as it fist return to it arm.

Meanwhile at the Hospital...

Several Kurogumo in power armor were assaulting the hospital or try to as there was a massive ice wall blocking them. Yukina was there as she was with several Kiri nin plus the Mizukage as there were using water ninjutsu in massive amount to make a water wall as Yukina freeze the water wall surround the hospital in a dome of ice. As the Kurogumo were attacking the wall with lightning ninjutsu, sword or there fists.

"Arashi-kun they going to break through." Yukina said in clear panic as the Nin were started to break down the ice wall when Mizukage step in front of Yukina.

"Don't worry sweetie I will take care of them."the Mizukage said as she did several hand sign.

"**Yoton:Yokai!!!**"the Mizukage said as she spit out lava from her mouth in a arch as it rain down on the nin that broke through the ice wall as it crash down.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"scream several of the Kurogumo in pure agony as they were either cooked alive or melted as the chakra made lava continued it work.

"Hey Arashi-kun."Yukina said

"Yes Yukina-chan."Arashi replied as he was in shock from seeing a women spit out lava.

"How can she make lava?"Yukina asked cutely which the Mizukage quickly replied.

"That is easy it my Kekkei Genkai."Mizukage said as she roundhouse kick a surviving Kurogumo breaking his neck as her kick twisted his power armor helmet around as it was now fused to his head do to the extreme heat.

Meanwhile with Ayane...

Danzo cursed his luck, his perfect weapon was now out of control, fortunately, if he manages to control Ayane in time, he could take Konoha in the aftermath of this destruction, on his side, the two golems that were bind to her, were currently busy in separate fights, allowing him to reach the mutated girl with almost no resistance, the problem was, that Ayane was growing stronger with every passing second, meaning that he had a time limit before she becomes unstoppable.

"Damn it!, If only I could make eye contact!", Danzo shouted, while evading the terrifying sword dance of Ayane kodachi.

"You took away my Kono-Kono!, you shall die!", Ayane kept repeating, while Hanabi was laughing insanely inside her mind.

"That name again, I don't know who is this Kono-Kono, but he tricked you!, You are my daughter!, You shall do as I say because you love me!", Danzo tried to reactivate her basic programing, but failed miserably.

"GIMME BACK MY KONO-KONO!!!", Ayane shouted with madness, growing even more strong, but then, Danzo had a bright idea, or so he thought.

"OK!, OK!, STOP!, I'll tell you where is your Kono-Kono!", Danzo lied, and smiled when the insane attack stopped.

"AT LAST!, NOW GIMME MY KONO-KONO!", Ayane shouted.

"Sure, now, he is...", Danzo started, but then he leaped to make eye contact with the crazed girl, but when he was just in front of her, he noticed that her eyes were now covered by a visor made of her crystal wings, blocking her eyes from him.

"My other me told me about your treachery, and also told me about that ugly eye of yours, I don't like it", Ayane said, and then in a lighting fast motion, she extracted Danzo sharingan eye with her fingers, making the old bastard to scream in agony, and then, just to be a little more sadistic, she unleashed lighting chakra on Danzo, making his body to tremble in terrible pain, and to finish him, she kicked him hard in the groin, sending him to crash in the streets far away.

"AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT MY KONO-KONO!!!", Ayane gave a last shout before continuing her quest.

Meanwhile with Ryu …

Ryu was fighting against Rasetsu mutated form as they both were trading blow in the street of Konohagakure. As Rasetsu started to over power Ryu. But Yoko started firing her eye beam at the mutated ninja as it let go of Ryu and leaped away.

" Katon: Housenka!!"Jiraiya shouted as he shoot multiple fireball at the mutant ninja as they impact against it body.

"Now have some of this!"Ryu shouted as he started throwing kunai at Rasetsu as he then rush at the demonic ninja and started slashing at him with his True Dragon Sword as he cut off the limbs. This forced Rasetsu to knee on the ground when Ryu quickly cut off it head causing a fountain of green and red blood to erupt out of the headless body as Ryu quickly brought his sword down on the still alive head skewering it as the head burst into purple light as the body also burst in a purple light.

"Okay I have to find Hanabi-chan."Ryu said as he continued his quest.

Meanwhile with Jun...

Jun was separated from the others people inside the hospital as some kind of werewolf slaughter the Chunin guard escort in there as she was hiding in the boiler room. She known the the beast was chasing after her but she lost track of it. Inside the massive of boiler room it was pitch black.

"Were is it? Were is that beast."Jun said as she had her Byakugan activated trying to find the beast but couldn't find it in the room. As she didn't notice it was crawling on the ceiling as it quickly drop down and landed silently. It then tackle the pregnant woman knock her to the ground as it try to wrap it jaws around her throat but she was blocking it by grabbing it mouth being careful to not cut her hands on it teeth as she struggle with the beast.

"Someone! Anyone please save me!"Jun shouted in clear panic as the beast jaws got closer to Jun neck until a machete stab into it back as the beast was quickly thrown off as Doc brought the machete down on it neck decapitating it.

"Thank you Doc-kun."Jun said as she look at Doc and took notice he was wearing that weird mask on his face.

"You welcome but the good Doc is not in at this moment but through his will we will protect all who his precious to him."Doc said in the voice of many as more beast-men came in as Jun hid behind Doc as he hold his machete in one hand and his revolver in the other as he was ready to defend his precious people.

Meanwhile with Grungust Zero and Gunleon...

Gunleon was knelt down, it's body was severely damaged from it's fight against Grungust Zero, but Gunleon refused to give up, Kiyone gave an order, and it would be carried away, even if that means being destroyed in the process, so, in a show of ultimate obedience, Gunleon stood up, and glared at Grungust.

Grungust showed absolute no emotion on it's face, most golems were programed to be Hotblooded, berserk, valiant, or sadistic, but not Grungust Zero, it was the definition of pure mechanical efficiency, proof of that, was that even after it's terrible battle against Gunleon and it's oversized wrench, he showed not even an small scratch, to him, Gunleon was nothing, the only reason for this fight was that the construction golem kept getting in it's way, slowing it down from his order of finding it's Master's Kono-Kono.

Gunleon glared at it's foe for one more second, before dashing at it, with it's mighty wrench ready to strike with full force, but failed on it's attempt, letting itself open for a finisher move from Grungust, who didn't miss the chance, but this time, it's colossal blade was stopped by another oversized blade.

"Soulless machine!, stop immediately or face the wrath of my Zankantou!", Zengar shouted, he was dressed in his power armor, the mighty Daizengar, if Zengar alone was feared, in his power armor he was considered a God of War.

Grungust Zero moved the colossal blade away, and then tried to attack Daizengar, just to find it's sword blocked by Zankantou, something that never happened before, so, it leaped back, in order to study it's new foe, and if it could shown emotion, it's face would have been of shock, for the scanners showed that every automatic system of the power armor was off, all the parts that were supposed to be weapons systems were crippled and incomplete, the only thing working were the motorized systems that enhanced the physical power of the user.

"Gunleon of the Diclonius, your Mistress has called you back, go with her for she requires your assistance.", Zengar ordered, and Gunleon obeyed, using it's wrench as a clutch, not looking back at the battle that was taking place between Daizengar and Grungust Zero.

Grungust swung it sword again at Daizengar as he block well he counterattack as he slash at the Grungust Zero. But unlike Gunleon attack Daizengar slash actually made a deep cut on Grungust Zero chest armor.

Grungust Zero then fire it boost knuckle at Daizengar which he swung his sword destroying the the flying fist. As Grungust shoulder armor open up revealing miniature missiles as it fired a barrage at Daizengar as some of the missile open up firing multiple buckshot like round as Daizengar jump high into the air as the buckshot round it the wall as it started dissolving showing the round were acid pellet.

"ZANKANTOU: UNYOU NO TAICHI!!!", Zengar shouted while falling from the sky over Grungust Zero as his blade was truly massive as it was overcharged with chakra as Grungust tries to block it with it one arm that was holding the colossal blade.

"CHHHESSSTTTOOOO!!"Zengar shouted as his attack collided with the blade creating a massive explosion and shockwave. As the dust cleared revealing Daizengar standing over the wreck of Grungust Zero as it sword and body was cleave in two.

"There is nothing that my Zankantou can't cut."Zengar said as he walk away from his defeated foe.

Meanwhile with Danzo...

Danzo was being dragged by Koharu and Homura, he was beaten, and were once was a Sharingan eye, it was an empty socket now, for Ayane, his ultimate tool, took it away with her fingers, he didn't know who was this Kono-Kono she kept talking about, but he swore to kill that person for ruining his plans, but there were things to do before that.

"Koharu, Homura, we need to flee to our secret place, Konoha will be doomed without us, because we can rebuild it once we return with new forces and allies", Danzo stated, and the others nodded in agreement, but before they were able to move further, a bayonet embedded in the ground before them.

"Going any where? Danzo-teme?", The voice of Asuka sounded, but it was a little more psychotic than usual.

"Who is there?!", Danzo barked, and then, from a whirl of paper sheets, Asuka appeared in front of them.

"I'm the left hand of God, the Angel of death and judgment, but before the divine punishment falls on your corrupt heads, answer me, why did you wanted to create an army of clones, why have you brought me back to life, and why did you made my son's life a living hell?", Asuka asked, and as she finished, Danzo started to laugh like a maniac.

"You!, do you really think that you are her don't you?, You are only a failed experiment, the soul transfer failed!, you don't even have soul, none of the clones have!, you were designed as a tool, if professor Gilbert would only had seen things our way, but NO!, he had to look at all of you like his children, and Gilgamesh project as a way to save mankind from illness and other problems, WHAT A FOOL!!!", Danzo replied, and Asuka contorted her face in rage.

"DON'T BADMOUTH GILBERT-KUN!, NEVER!", Asuka shouted.

"Why not?, He not only was blind on the true potential of his investigations, he was also stubborn to not follow orders!, fortunately his wife was smart enough to do as we said, unfortunately when she tried to remove her husband out of our way, she activated the security systems of the lab, but it does not matter, we got lots of useful weapons and results from there, now, be a good tool, bring me a sample of the Gilgamesh Project, and you'll have a place in my army", Danzo offered, and Asuka face became calm, her small glasses were shining, covering her eyes, Danzo was about to claim a victory for himself, when Asuka moved the bayonets in her hands to form a cross.

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle.", Asuka said in a wicked voice that sent chills thru the spines of the council bastards.

"Asuka!, Wait!, don't do it!", Tsunade shouted, while looking at the intentions of the redhead, but Asuka didn't listen, she was acting in the battle programming she had, the Demon Huntress, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura couldn't help but to scream at the massive barrage of holy bayonets that rained on them, no time to make a kamawari, or shunshin away, they got hit by the full force, and soon found themselves being totally crippled and pined to the ground.

"It... can't be...", Danzo muttered, letting the world to know that he somehow survived.

"Now I will send you straight to hell!", Asuka said while holding one bayonet, ready to stab Danzo skull, while Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade and Gilgamesh arrived to her side.

"Asuka, don't do it, you aren't like this, you are a young and beautiful woman with her entire life to enjoy, not a rotten monster like Danzo", Gilgamesh said, making Asuka to stop, and tears began to form on her eyes.

"But he has hurt us so much, you, me, and Naruto-sochi", Asuka said full of tears.

"That is true, but you don't have to degrade yourself to his level", Tsunade said, earning more tears from Asuka.

"And what is this life you are going to enjoy?, being the fake mother of the demon fox?, sharing the bed with someone you like?, you are nothing but a failed...", those were Danzo last words, for Gilgamesh foot stomped over his head with demonic strength, sprawling Danzo brains all over the street.

"I, on the other hand, am a monster by definition, meaning that I lose nothing by taking justice by my own hand", Gilgamesh said in a casual tone, earning the horrified stare of Tsunade.

"Asuka-san, what did the old man meant when he said you being the mother of the Demon Fox?", Naruto asked, making his presence acknowledged, making Asuka to start sweating bullets, both for her not being able to answer, and because she felt the unstoppable blunt answer of the giant was coming.

"That's because she is a clone of your mother... Happy birthday Naruto", Gilgamesh said, and both Asuka and Naruto fainted.

"Whoa now that is called a shocker." said a women with pale white skin and yellow snake-like eye walk up to the group holding a bloodstain sword.

"Oh hello Naga-chan how are you doing."Tsunade said to Orochimaru little sister as Naga walk closer to the group.

"I doing all right and but have you seen Jiraiya-kun I mean he been gone the for two days."Naga asked.

"No I only saw him once yesterday and I had to cure him of some kind of neurotoxins which I very confuse how he got infected by it but all I can get out of him was psycho computerize bitch before he run off to who know where."Tsunade replied.

Meanwhile with Sai and Fuu close by...

They were fighting with a group of Ne ANBU as Sai was making ink lions that started attacking the Ne ANBU. Fuu she was using a sword-like whip to fight with several of the Ne ANBU as she use the sharp whip to slice through several of the Ne ANBU flesh.

"See Sai-kun it was not that hard."Fuu said as she flick her little bladed whip getting the blood off.

"Danzo-sama going to be angry."Sai said with no emotion.

"Oh I don't think he be feeling anything now."Fuu said as both she and Sai see Danzo head getting curb stomp.

"So Sai I got a reward for you."Fuu said as she grabbed Sai hands and started heading throw a unknown place.

Meanwhile with Ayane...

Ayane was overlooking Konoha from the Hokage mountain, trying to use her Byakugan to locate her Kono-Kono, when suddenly she felt someone behind her, she turned around quickly, and found herself staring at cold and calculating eyes, that belong to a man clad in a black reinforced shinobi suit, his lower face covered by a black cloth, and a metallic forehead protector was covering his head, Ayane could have ignored him, if not for the sense of danger she felt from the sword that was strapped on his back.

"And who are you?, My other me don't remember you?", Ayane asked

"The other you?", Ryu asked, Konohamaru has just noticed that in this form, his way of speaking was much more serious, even cold, and that was growing worst with the time passing by.

"WHO ARE YOU?!, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS MY KONO-KONO?!". Ayane shouted again.

"Kono-Kono?, I see, Hanabi, is that you?, can you hear me?", Ryu asked, Konohamaru tried to shout these words, but they came out of Ryu lips with startling calmness.

"GIMME MY KONO-KONO!!!", Ayane shouted while leaping at Ryu.

She slash at him with her kodachi but he manage to block them with his sword as Ayane tail came at him. He jump at the way as the tail ram itself into the rock as Ayane struggle to free herself. He then went to knock her out but her wings detach themselves and reshape into cannon barrels as they started firing chakra lasers at him as he dodge out of the way but a Kurogumo nin that was sneaking up on him was not that lucky as the laser slice him in half. The little chakra barrel kept floating around the area as Ayane lash out with her kodachi and her tail as Ryu block them. He then made a move to kick her but her chakra barrel reshape themselves back into wings and attach themselves to her back as they shield her from his kick.

Meanwhile with Team Ten vs Valsion...

Valsion was glaring at the beings opposing it, one of them, a sacred beast that it once fought long time ago, Ryukohoh, but she looked weaker than that time, but no less troublesome, the other, one it never saw before, yet, he was too familiar, and he was being quite annoying, he has not the flying ability of Ryukohoh, but he was quite fast, and his punches hurt, but in the end, they were still unable to stop it, the mighty Valsion.

"Lee, you must forfeit this battle and go to safety!", Ryukohoh shouted, she knew, thanks to the memories of Neji and Tenten, that this human was hurting himself to keep battling, something that she just could not allow.

"NEVER!, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE STILL BURNING STRONG IN ME!", Lee boomed, Go and Dannar were doing their best to keep the harm of the gates to a minimum, and still, they knew that by now, the pain that was running thru Lee's body, was already enough to kill a normal human.

"Lee-kun!, stop it!, I don't want you to die!", Valsione shouted as her scanners were showing Lee was at almost near his breaking point.

"Valsione-chan, this is my way to be, I will never give up, I will never flee from someone that tries to harm my precious people, the pain will not stop me, death itself is not going to stop me, nobody!, no one!, BECAUSE I'M ROCK LEE!, THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST!!!", Lee shouted with bravery that made Ryukohoh ashamed of herself, here, a mere mortal, a boy nonetheless, showed what a true Hero is, and she couldn't feel more honored to fight alongside such a person, no wonder why he is the best friend of her hosts.

"It seems, that we'll have to fight to the very end", Ryukohoh stated, ready to start to fight again against the unbeatable golem, until they heard a battle-cry.

"IMPULSE DRIVE!!!"

Lee, Valsione and Ryukohoh watched how a blue comet crashed against the Valsion, and for the first time in all their long battle, Valsion flinched, it's massive armor showed a BIG indentation, and stumbled to the side.

"Is that Rai-Oh?!", Valsione asked, after scanning the comet.

"I think it's more like a Dai-Rai-Oh!", Lee shouted, and then the comet landed in front of them, showing himself as an upgraded Rai-Oh.

"Dai-Rai-Oh?, I LIKE IT!, OK THEN, LET THE MIGTHY DAI-RAI-OH TO TAKE CARE OF THIS BIG PIECE OF JUNK!!!", Dai-Rai-Oh shouted

"I'm sure that all of us together will...", Lee tried to continue, when he felt something hitting him, making him black out.

"I'm sorry Lee-kun, I don't mind if you hate me for this, but I will not allow you to risk your life, Ryukohoh, Dai-Rai-Oh, please forgive us for leaving the battle field!", Valsione shouted while taking with her the Godannar with Lee inside, fleeing to safety, but the two powerful warriors paid little attention to them.

"Leave everything to me!, here I go!", Dai-Rai-Oh shouted, while leaping at Valsion.

"NO WAIT!", Ryukohoh warned too late, for Dai-Rai-Oh was greeted by the colossal fist of the Valsion, sending him like a rocket, crashing and dragging Ryukohoh along with him.

"Ugh!, that was not good, you ok?... what the hell?!", Dai-Rai-Oh looked beneath him, but instead of the sacred beast, Neji and Tenten were laying unconscious, obviously hurt for being under his massive body.

"Oh no!, what I've done?!... I'm sorry kids...", Dai-Rai-Oh muttered, and then looked at the Valsion, getting closer, very annoyed and angry.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!, I'LL DESTROY YOU BY ALL NECESSARY MEANS!, LIMITER REMOVAL!!!", Dai-Rai-Oh shouted, and soon his body began to burn in power, the metallic eye patch broke, revealing that his eye was a ball of pure energy, the rest of his face protector burned away, and then from his Thrusters, energy wings formed, then he flapped them, and rise from the ground with enough power to make the earth tremble, and then darted against the giant golem, hitting it at the speed of light, and taking it out of Konoha.

"Energy output is reaching the danger zone, is highly recommended to reactivate the power limiter for safety", the voice of his computer warned, him, but he just scoffed.

"HA!, THE POWER OF MY SPIRIT WILL NOT BE MEASURED BY A STUPID COMPUTER, NOW GIMME MORE POWER!!!", Dai-Rai-Oh shouted, he was going to make this golem pay for what happened to the kids he hurt by accident, no mattering the cost.

Soon his energy wings became wings of infernal fire, his speed rising to levels dangerous to even golems, and then, in a show of true power, he punched the Valsion, sending him to crash near the border of Suna, Valsion opened it's eyes after the horrible crash, but he was not able to check it's status, for high into the sky, was the figure of Dai-Rai-Oh, with massive fire wings unfolded, burning in power never seen before, then he dived at the golem, but with unavoidable speed.

"JIN RAI!!!", Dai-Rai-Oh Shouted, finally crashing against the golem, earning a massive pillar of light that raised so high that it was visible to all the shinobi nations, Dai-Rai-Oh jumped out of this pillar, like an ignited charcoal, and upon landing, he managed to stand on his foot.

"Mission accomplish, threat eliminated, now I can face those kids.", Dai-Rai-Oh said, just to fall forward on his face.

Meanwhile with Ayane and Ryu...

During there battle, Ryu decided a last move to try to release Hanabi from that state of madness, he took off the mask o his face, and sheathed his sword, and tackled Ayane, making them fall from the mountain.

"IDIOT!, UNLIKE YOU I CAN FLY!!!", Ayane shouted, she was about to laugh like a maniac, when, Ryu lips met hers, and Ayane eyes widen up while going paralyzed.

Meanwhile, in a bridge between two mindscapes...

"Hanabi!", Konohamaru shouted, while running to the center of the bridge.

"Kono-Kono!", Hanabi shouted too, while running to his encounter.

The two kids shared a hug, with tears in their eyes, hugging each other for dear life, so young, yet more mature than many old shinobies, forced to grow up due to the constant war, but since they became so close, they decided to never lose each other, something that was so close to happen this day.

"Kono-Kono, I knew you would come to save me!", Hanabi said while crying.

"I will never abandon you, even if I don't know how to revert this, I promise to bring you back to normality!", Konohamaru replied, holding her tightly.

"Then trust me, I'll save her, and I'll save you too, last blood of my clan.", the voice of Ryu sounded, startling the kids.

Back with Ryu and Ayane...

Their lips separated, and Ryu stared on Ayane eyes, she was dazed, in a swift move he changed their position, and landed on an empty spot, Ryu quickly placed Ayane on the ground, not breaking eye contact, he unsheathe his sword, and with utmost care, he lightly placed the tip of the blade on the forehead crystal of Ayane, and in a pillar of light, both Ryu and Ayane disappeared, leaving only the two sleeping kids, hugging each other as a weird reddish snow started falling over all of Konohagakure as all the fighting stop as all the Ne ANBU and Kurogumo forces were wipe out as the shinobi defenders started rebuilding the war torn village.

**Author Note**

Now this is a truly epic battle chapter. Konohamaru and Hanabi are reunited. Danzo and the his partner in crime are dead. The Akatsuki are in chaos. Amegakure is just a crater now thanks to Deidara. Next chapter is going to be NaruHina fluff chapter and Hinata family Reunion. Now on to the Hinata Hour. Also don't own Tengen that own by Soulblazer87 just own the variation of it.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Foolish Little Sister**

As the reconstruction of Konohagakure was in progress. A weasel and albino ferret was moving through the village. These adorable animal were none then Itachi and his girlfriend Majin as they make there way through the village.

"So Itachi-kun do you know what you looking for."Majin asked as she still depress by the fact that she found out her older sister is dead and her body is just a vessel for Jashin.

"Yes I looking for my foolish younger brother I believe he must of come back to Konohagakure and I need to tell him the truth."Itachi said as they were both still in there henge form when they were picked up.

"I can't believe this a talking weasel and a ferret."Sakura said as she hug the two henge nin.

"Hey Uke-chan look at these adorable animals and one them is called Itachi and the other Majin."Sakura said as Sasuke came walking toward her with frown on her face.

"Don't called me that and wait you said one of those animal is called Itachi?" Sasuke asked as she remembered her older brother henge into a weasel once.

"Okay Lady Sasuke Uchiha."Sakura said in voice full of sarcasm as Itachi weasel eye widen in shock.

"Foolish little brother or I should call you little sister I know mother was right when she said you would look just like her if you were born as a girl."Itachi thought as both Sakura and Sasuke started walking away with them.

I hope you all like this epic chapter and the Hinata Hour. And Thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping me with this chapter.


	34. Marriage Arc: Haunted House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Marriage Arc: Haunted House**

It was the evening of the same day of the Ne ANBU invasion as the reconstruction of Konohagakure was under away. As several ANBU and Iwa nin were busy repairing the village as already several of the destroyed building were rebuilt. The Academy was still being rebuilt as the academy student were using the Chunin stadium as a makeshift classroom.

"Okay class what did we learn today about Golems."Lamia asked to a group of academy students.

"They cause massive destruction and death."one of the academy student replied.

"That is so true and what else did you all learn today."Lamia said with a weird smile on her face.

(Flashback to Ne ANBU invasion.)

Lamia was defending the academy students from swarms of Ne ANBU as they were hiding out nearby the forest of death as she delivered several brutal kicks that send the Ne ANBU flying into the surrounding trees. She then block a sword strike with her Angeleg bow as she the bladed part of it to decapitate the Ne ANBU. As she then then created a chakra arrow and fire it through several Ne ANBU in a line as the last one was impale on the wall.

"Call me names I will just laugh it off."Lamia said as her twin sister Aschen join the fight as she was wearing a spike gauntlet as she delivered several brutal punches that crack open several Ne ANBU head as they drop to the ground very dead as blood, skull and gray matter flow out to the ground.

"You may make fun of the way we dress and we just ignore you."Aschen said as she delivered a kick as there fire a shotgun built into her leg armor as this literary sherd the Ne ANBU head in a bloody bits.

"But when..."Lamia said as she use her bow as a sword to slice several Ne ANBU throat open.

"You threaten..."Aschen said as she delivered a hammer fist blow that smash a Ne ANBU mask as bits of blood leak out of the broken mask.

"Our students or any children near us that when you cross the line and we unleash unholy hell on you."both Aschen and Lamia shouted at once as they started brutally massacre every single Ne ANBU in sight.

(End Flashback)

"Don't threaten kid near you two."another academy student said as they all remembered what happen to those Ne ANBU.

"That is correct."Aschen said in a cheerful tone. As there one thing not to do around a Succubus is threaten children around them as it is all succubus dreams to have children.

Meanwhile inside Konoha Forest...

Some members of Team ATX and Convoy Team were patrolling around the forest as there were reports of Einst in the surrounding area. The members of the patrolling group consist of Nyu,Shino,Church, Caboose, Sheila,Willy and Spriggs as they were using the mongoose motorcycle to get through the red snow as it was to slippery to use the tree as a method of travel. As they drive through the forest they were looking for sign of footprints.

"Okay were the hell are those Einst group I saw yesterday."Church said as he was becoming a little mad at the fact there was nothing for him to shot or fight with as he was stressing through out the whole day and his girlfriend Tex told him he be sleeping on the couch if he try putting Caboose in the hospital again.

"I don't know Church maybe it nap time for them."Caboose said as Church glare at him on his Mongoose motorcycle.

"Shut up dumb ass."Church said when Sheila hit him on the back of his head with fallen tree branch.

"Hey don't call Caboose-kun a dumb ass Church or else a tell Tex-chan that it was you that lost all her money in Iwa."Sheila said as she defended her boyfriend from Church remarks.

"Okay I stop calling him names, anyway I don't what Caboose to go psycho on me and hit me with that Gravity hammer of his."Church said as he stare at the massive hammer-like weapon that was on Caboose back.

"So were we suppose to look for anyway Buggy-kun."Nyu said as she on backseat of the Mongoose motorcycle as she was holding on to Shino.

"We suppose to look for any sign of the Einst in this area and possible capture one of them."Shino said as he was in his Kamen Rider form as the cold was affecting his colony.

"You joking, Lady Tsunade except us to capture one of those things."Church said in shock as he remembered fighting with the Einst at the temple were the Amaterasu Orb was held.

"It be simple as there only three types of Einst the flyer and the sea troops. And also what I believe is there commander type."Shino said as he remembered the Einst that Team ATX encountered before.

"Well sorry Shino-san but there actually more types of Einst then you think."Sheila said.

"What do you mean about that?"Nyu asked as she was confuse about that statement.

"Well let just say the Einst are more adapted a filling out different role in combat. I mean they have a main infantry types,assault types,scouts and lots of other roles."Sheila replied as she suddenly heard flapping of wings.

"Shh quiet I think I heard something!?"Sheila said as the group slowly got off the mongoose motorcycle and made there way through the red snow.

Meanwhile with NaruHina and KonoHana....

Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru and Hanabi were in the hospital, only Naruto was in perfect shape, thanks to Kyuubi, the others had chakra exhaustion, nothing truly harmful, but they were being checked up, and Naruto could be waiting outside if not for Hinata who was holding on to him for dear life, last thing she wanted was for the villagers to blame him for all the chaos and destruction of that day.

"Hinata-sama, your boyfriend is in perfect health, he should wait outside", A nurse stated, slightly amused by the show of affection.

"NO!, The villagers will not let him live, I know all of them are blaming him!", Hinata replied, and Naruto remained silent, he wanted to say that everything will be alright, but he knew better.

"There is no need to worry, he is not going to be blamed for what happened.", Doc said while entering the room.

"How is that?", Naruto asked

"Well, it seems that Tsunade-sempai managed to get a confession from Danzo, before his death, she says he was behind the last crisis.", Doc replied

'Still I can't believe she is covering me, since I'm the one to blame for most of the deaths...', Doc thought

"Then, no one is going to blame Naruto-kun?", Hinata asked

"No... but you may have to share him", Doc replied with a playful smirk.

"Share?", Naruto asked, but no one replied.

"Now get some rest, once the little kids awakes, you'll be escorted to the Hyuga compound, Hiashi-sama wants to speak with all of you.", Doc continued, and then left the room with the nurse.

"What did he meant by share?", Naruto asked again, but the only answer he got was tighter hug from Hinata.

Meanwhile back with the patrolling group...

They got closer to the source of the noise as they came across a clearing with a massive tree as it was cover in red snow. But what got there attention as they hid in some bushes were several Einst wandering around the area. These Einst were different as half of them look like they were organic armor that resemble hawks as these Einst were holding what look like organic looking rifles. The other group were Einst that resemble Iron Country Samurai perfectly if it weren't the fact that there armor were more organic like and the crystal that located on there bodies as these were holding bone-like katana blade as all these Einst were surrounding a little girl with long blue hair and wearing a what one can describe is a little pink gothic dress but the shocking thing about the girl is that she had a weird red crystal on her forehead.

"Einst Alchimie do you think anyone going to spot us in this area."one of the Einst Taka said toward the little girl.

"Yes I believe no one will come looking around here as they will all be busy repairing there village and we were order by leader-sama to spy on the village."Alchimie said as she pause and sniff the air as she look at the bushes.

"I smell three virgin blood."Alchimie darkly said as this cause all the Einst to sniff to air as they to stare at the bush. As the guys all stare at Sheila.

"I already past my period."Sheila quickly said. Everyone else look at Nyu.

"I on my period right now!"Nyu meekly said in clear embarrassment.

"Okay we figure out that Nyu and Shelia are the virgin blood that girl smell but there only two girl on are team who the...."was all Willy had to say as Spriggs punch him in the helmet knock him out.

"Is Willy that stupid to not to see that Spriggs is also female or his unexplained hatred of her blind him to that I mean I won't be surprise if she do something horrible to him to prove she a girl."Church said a little to loudly as all the Einst pointed there weapons at the bushes.

"_**Eat poison spikes ningens**_."one of the Einst Taka said as they started firing there weapons at the bush as everyone flee from the area as they all split up in separate group as Spriggs was carrying Willy.

Outside the Hyuga compound, a few hours later...

"Thanks for coming with us... Asuka-kaa-san", Naruto said to the redhead that was accompanying them, who blushed madly at the honorific.

"Your welcome, Naruto-sochi, I just couldn't allow you to face Hiashi alone, who know what is he thinking about you.", Asuka replied

"See?, I told you that he was going to accept you, your fears of rejection were illogical.", Gilgamesh stated, he too was accompany them, and he was carrying both Hanabi and Konohamaru on his shoulders, since they were still very tired.

"Shut up!, I still don't forgive you for what you've done, that kind of blunt answers can provoke a heart attack!", Asuka replied, very annoyed.

"Kaa-san, you wanted to kept it as a secret for longer?", Naruto asked, not really worried, but curious, and yet, Asuka contorted her face in horror, thinking that she was just breaking his heart.

"Of course not, Naruto, she was just afraid that you will push her away for not being there for you earlier on your life, or that you will be disappointed for her poor home skills", Gilgamesh replied bluntly, making Naruto, Hinata and Asuka to face fault.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS PROGRAMED AS A DEMON HUNTER AND TO BE AS A MOTHER!!!", Asuka shouted with rage.

"Besides Hinata is going to take good care of him with her wonderful housewife skills, right?", Asuka asked, making Hinata blush a very bright shade of red.

"Now who is being blunt?", Hanabi asked, very amused by the conversation and the clumsiness from the redhead, and not wanting to make themselves more ashamed, they decided to enter the Hyuga compound.

"Welcome home, my dear daughters!", Hiashi welcomed them with a warm smile, and this earned the most logical reaction.

"KAI!!!", Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, even Asuka, shouted at the same time, thinking that someone was playing a prank on them, but this Hiashi did not dispel.

"I told you that they were going to react that way", Tsukihitomi said while entering the room.

"Who is she?", Hanabi asked, but Hinata had a face of shock.

"Mother...", Hinata said, and then fainted in Naruto arms.

Meanwhile back with the patrol group...

Shino and Nyu were running for there live as the group of Einst Ronin were chasing them as earlier they try to fight them but there attack actually bounce off there organic armor. So they try to lose them in the forest but it was proven difficult as they were leaving tracks in the red snow.

"How are they keeping track of us I mean I know we leaving track in the snow but we double back several times to throw them off."Nyu shouted in shock.

"I think I know how they are following us Nyu-chan they tracking your blood I believe these are a recon group of Einst that were sent to spy on the village."Shino said monotone voice

"That can be true but I through these guy were fighter type."Nyu said as she duck under a swing from a bone blade as she send her vector as they pierce through several of Einst crystals killing them.

"I got them. They can feel pain!"Nyu shouted as she didn't know the last was behind her until Shino fire his needler gauntlet full force as the crystal impale themselves on the Einst Ronin body as they exploded.

"Thank you Buggy-kun for saving me."Nyu said as they both went off to look for the other group.

Back with Hinata family Reunion...

It has been a few minutes since Hinata woke up, up to now, the way for her mother revival was still unclear, but she was real, and despite all the happiness she brought, her antics around Naruto were already annoying her.

"No wonder why my daughter loves him, HE IS SO CUDDEABLE!!!", Tsukihitomi stated, making Naruto blush madly, but he remained quiet and docile, for he truly wanted Hinata parents approbation.

"Hey!. Hey!, stop that!, He is not your Teddy Bear!", Asuka said, rather annoyed, while taking away from Tsukihitomi the poor and confused blonde.

"Don't be like that, Kushina, I bet you can't wait for the grandbabies!", Tsukihitomi shot back, making Naruto to blush a shade of red that was only knew by Hinata, while said girl had a nosebleed, Asuka was about to reply that she was not exactly Kushina, when Hiashi laughter interrupted them.

"No wonder why Hanabi hasn't stop hugging her boyfriend!, I can't believe she is that possessive!", Hiashi stated with a warm smile of approval.

"Mine Kono-Kono, mine", Hanabi muttered, while looking at her mother, making Konohamaru to smile nervously.

"Well, it's time to discuss serious matters, most of the Hyuga elders are dead, and those who are not will die in the next hours due to their heavy injuries, this means that we must ensure the survival of our clan", Hiashi started, not saying that the ones that survived the chaos fell to his wrath.

"And how are we related to this matter, Hiashi-sama?", Asuka asked

"Well, the best course of action is to marry my daughters to other clans to ensure that there will be more Byakugan wielders, this will lead to the other clans to allow their women to marry some of our men, ensuring more Hyugas", Hiashi half explained, and Naruto heart almost stopped, nobody will take his Hinata without a bloody fight.

"That lead us to another very important matter, Naruto, your true heritage will be made public in 3 days, that's why you and Hinata are going to marry tomorrow", Hiashi stated bluntly, making Hinata turn a dangerous shade of red, and after a nosebleed, she fainted.

"Forget about the giant, daddy is more blunt", Hanabi stated, making Konohamaru to snicker.

"Why is that?, and what about my true heritage?", Naruto asked, while holding Hinata.

"Well, I think it won't harm to tell you now, you are Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, only son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, that makes you the last Namikaze, and the clan head of a very powerful clan, and for the Clan Resurrection Decree, what is left of the council is going to make you take as many women as you can handle...", Hiashi explained, and Hinata came back to life and full attention at this.

"THAT AIN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!, NARUTO IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE!!!", Hinata shouted, with unholy rage, leaking a powerful killing intent.

"That is true my daughter so that is the reason why we having the wedding tomorrow so that won't happen and also the other guest have not arrive yet."Hiashi stated with smirk on his face as he have a plan that might work as he took notice a certain giant have left.

Meanwhile with Church,Caboose and Sheila...

They were fighting with the Einst Taka. Church was busy shooting at them with his sniper rifle except he kept missing. As the Einst Taka were hiding behind some tree as they were firing there rifle at the group as spike were hitting the trees.

"Fuck they got us pin down."Church said when one his shots went right through the head of a Einst Taka as the bullet suddenly bounce off a tree and hit several two Einst Taka in the head.

"Damn my aim is improving."Church said as Caboose jump out of cover and slam the hammer into the ground near the Einst send them all flying.

Meanwhile with Gilgamesh...

Gilgamesh was walking down the streets of Konoha, heading to the Hyuga compound, at some point during the family reunion, he decided to get some more members, it was logic to think that the presence of the other Uzumaki and Hyuga was required, or at least desired, so, he get out of Hiashi home to get the remaining kids, of course said kids were not so happy for this sudden invitation.

"Let us go!, I'm telling you to let us go!, Are you deaf?!", Arashi shouted, he really hated to be held by the collar of his favorite suit, and fighting with this man was a useful as yelling at the Hokage mountain.

"Gilgamesh-san, can we at least walk by our own feet, the way you are carrying us is quite humiliating.", Yukina said now, while blushing, she could try to hit him with her Cerberus, but she knew better, she'll only embarrass herself more.

"While I could accept, logic says that neither of you want to take part of the family reunion, but you need it, you need to be at peace with your parents, and believe it or not, Arashi, you now have a mother, and since there is a wedding tomorrow, I thought you may want to participate too", Gilgamesh replied, and watched how both young teens blushed madly at the idea.

Soon, they reached the Hyuga compound, and as they reached the main house, they were witnesses of one of the weirdest scenes in their lives, in the middle of the room, Naruto was being pulled from one arm by Tsukihitomi, while the other was being pulled by Hinata, both shouting things about who was going to hug the poor blonde, while Hanabi was in a corner, hugging Konohamaru by the neck, while eyeballing her mother as if the poor kid were her next to suffer like the blonde, all while Hiashi just watched them, sweatdropping at the sight.

"What the hell?", Gilgamesh expressed his surprise, and this earned the attention of the resurrected woman, who let go of Naruto, making him fall on top of Hinata.

"MY OTHER DAUGHTER AND HER CUDDEABLE BOYFRIEND!", Tsukihitomi shouted, while leaping at the giant, who as a way of shielding himself, put both teenagers in front of him, at the reach of Tsukihitomi, both kids could only watch in horror how she approached, and then hug them squeezing the life out of their bodies.

"Hinata-chan, your mother is scary", Naruto whispered to Hinata, who didn't know if agree or not with that.

"There, there, I will protect you now", Asuka said, while carefully hugging Naruto and Hinata, she didn't liked how that Hyuga woman squeezed them, even if she wished to do the same.

"I won't let them snatch you away from me, Kono-Kono", Hanabi muttered

"Hanabi... can't... breathe...", Konohamaru managed to mutter, letting the world know that female Hyugas inherited that way to hug.

"HOHOHOHOHO!, lots of grandsons and granddaughters!", Hiashi stated, even if nobody paid attention.

"And also now we got a way to stop the Clan Restoration Act as it only apply if there was only one last member of a clan not if there was two members."Hiashi said

"So father that mean Naruto will not have to take up other women."Hinata ask in hope.

"Yelp that is true daughter as Arashi is basically a clone of Naruto so in a effect he to is also a Namikaze so that why Arashi and Yukina are also getting marry tomorrow as well."Hiashi said as this cause Arashi and Yukina to pass out either from the shock and there massive blush or from Tsukihitomi hug.

Meanwhile with Spriggs and Willy...

Spriggs double back to the area were the Einst were at as she drop the now awaken Willy off her shoulder. As they see Alchimie just sitting under a tree.

"Okay you ningens I know you two are over there hiding."Alchimie said as she smell Spriggs blood but can't do anything about it as she was only six year old and not fully mature yet. Willy and Spriggs came out of the hiding spot and approach the Einst youngling.

"Okay little girl you going to be coming with us and I don't what no trouble from you."Willy said as he slowly approach her and pick her up.

"I rather be carry by your girlfriend then you bakayarou."Alchimie said in Willy grip

"What do you mean girlfriend Spriggs here is a...."was all Willy could say before Spriggs knock him out with the butt of her battle rifle she then pick up Alchimie and place her on her back as she grab Willy and drag him to the Mongoose.

"I feel sorry for you I mean you are women but he think you a guy right."Alchimie said as Spriggs nodded her head.

"You have a crush on him do you."Alchimie asked as Spriggs again nodded as she ties Willy up to the Mongoose motorcycle rear seat as she got on it well everybody else arrive at the area and got on there motorcycle as well.

"Okay we caught our Einst let go back to the village and let her talk to Anko I mean she acting really odd as of late."Nyu said.

"I will tell you everything you what if you do something for me."Alchimie said

"Okay what do you what then."Shino said

"Well I what a boyfriend that about same age as me."Alchimie said

"Deal!!"Willy suddenly shouted.

"Dammit Willy why did you agree to that." Church shouted at his yellow armor comrade as they now had to find a boyfriend for there prisoner that the same age.

"I believe I know a friend of Naruto that fit the bill."Shino said as he remember Naruto little friend Inari who is the same age as Alchimie it will be simple.

"I know you think of something Buggy-kun."Nyu said as she proud that her boyfriend already know of who to find.

Meanwhile at a lake.

There was a lake in the forest of Konoha, at the edge of this lake, a ruined and abandoned mansion was standing, nobody has tried to live on it since the Kyuubi attack, and it was falling apart, this mansion was the target of childish tales about ghosts, all of them false, for not even insect lived there, but today, there was something incredible sinister in the air, for a lone man was standing outside it, he was dressed on a pure white business suit, but his fedora hat was doing poorly to hide the diabolic smirk on his face, and if this were not enough, he started to sing in a way that could chill the hearts of the most fearsome demons.

"Naruto and Hinata!, Sitting under a tree!, K. I. S. S. I. N. G.!"

Then he suddenly stopped, and the way he grinned afterward made thousands of angels and demons to flee from the land of fire in order to avoid whatever he was planning. And then he said in a sweet voice.

"But this place is boring, is not suited for a memorable date, LET'S CHANGE THAT!"

And as soon as he said this, he cast a massive amount of spells, thousands of pentagrams were drawn on the floors, walls and ceilings of the crumbling mansion, and then a bunch of spirits raised from their sleep, answering the call of The Ancient One, who started to sing again.

"Naruto and Hinata!, Sitting under a tree!, K. I. S. S. I. N. G!..."

Meanwhile at the Hot springs...

Asuka was bathing in the hot water as she clean her body. No one else was in the hotsprings. As she sit in the hotsprings water and relax she took notice of someone else in the water with her.

"Oh sorry I didn't took notice you was there."Asuka said when she turn around to the women bathing in the area when she suddenly develop a surprise expression on her face as she get a clear look of the women sitting next to her.

"Sorry about that and I know it not a good time but I was wondering if you can adopt my son Naruto and his clone."was the women who is actually Kushina said to her clone.

"Sure I was planning on doing that anyway."Asuka replied

"Well I be just wondering I got something I what to tell you that I always what to do with my son but I couldn't because my death."Kushina said as the ghost lean forward and started whispering in Asuka ear.

Meanwhile with NejiTen...

Neji and Tenten were at her weapon shop helping her family with the repairs. Neji met Tenten adopted parents which really surprise him that they were the same age as Kakashi.

"So Luckfield-san I glad you allow me to date your daughter."Neji said as he was talking to a blonde hair man wearing a black power armor with a katana sword attach to it.

"Just call me Bullet you don't have to call me Luckfield-san, Neji-san and I glad you dating my daughter. But I give you one piece of warning make my daughter cry and I make sure no one will ever find your body and my wife will help me with that."Bullet threaten Neji as his wife Kusuha Luckfield was helping her daughter moving some of the weapon case.

Meanwhile at the Valley of the End...

The Einst were all gathering around the valley as Kurenji was standing on top of the Madara statue. He overlook his invasion force and also the new addition to his army. But more Einst were still coming from Earth Cradle.

"_**Einst Glied how are those Tsuchigumo coming along."**_Kurenji said as he look at several giant Tsuchigumo wandering around the valley. Except these Tsuchigumo were covered in some organic armor as there and have some Einst crystals on there body.

"_**Yes the Einst Tsuchigumo are starting to adjust to the process and soon when the other forces arrive we have enough strike for to capture the 'Key' known as Hinata Hyuga or if are Intel is correct she will soon be Hinata Uzumaki or Hinata Namikaze but I prefer calling her Hinata Uzumaki as it sound better."**_Glied said

"That is true and from data we gather on them Naruto is not the type to switch his last name he rather earn people respect then just use a name. So I think he will be a Namikaze but I believe he going to call himself Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki or just Naruto Uzumaki still."Rei said as she was sitting on Kurenji shoulder.

"_**That is true."**_Kurenji said

Meanwhile with Inari..

Inari was at the Ichiraku ramen as his mother work there with Ayame. He was confuse about this person Suigestu that his mother keep talking about with Ayame as he see both of them blushing. He continued sitting there when Shino group approach the stand and with them Inari saw the most cutest girl he ever seen.

"Hello Team ATX how are you guys doing today."Inari greeted them.

"We doing fine little buddy but we have a favor to ask of you."Church said as he was the team leader and he think he can get the little kid to agree.

"Sure what is it."Inari asked

"Well we got this prisoner over here and she won't tell us anything until she get a boyfriend."Church said when Spriggs and Sheila punch him.

"Don't say it like that then it make it like we using him. Sorry about that this girl Alchimie here won't give us information unless she has a boyfriend and we though of you because you kind of lonely and didn't have friends so we though you get a girlfriend and we get the information and everyone wins."Sheila explain in a motherly tone of voice.

"Okay."Inari said still a little bit confuse.

"Okay this is what all I know about. The Einst are planning a invasion of Konoha to receive the 'Key' except I don't know when the invasion going to start."Alchimie said as her kind never really talk to her much and pretty much ignore her.

"Okay thank you for your time then."Shino said when a Hyuga branch member approach them.

"Excuse me but you are invited to the Hinata-sama wedding."the Hyuga said.

"Wait Hinata-chan is dating Naruto-bozu she never get married to someone else is she getting force to married who ever this bastard that would dare ruin one my best friend happiness."Nyu shouted with unholy rage.

"She getting married to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."the Hyuga quickly said in fear.

"Oh that alright then! Wait what did you call Naruto?"Nyu asked as everyone else look at the Hyuga.

Meanwhile with NaruHina...

Naruto and Hinata were on their way to their last date as an unmarried couple, they could have enjoyed at least a week before their marriage, but to wait more days would have put Naruto in open season for a sea of girls greedy for the benefits of being a Namikaze, something that was unacceptable to Hinata, and since they didn't want to oppose the wedding, they decided to have a special date before the wedding, that's what brought them to the 'Haunted Mansion', for a romantic time, and once they reached it, they were surprised by the sight.

"Whoa!, I never expected this!", Naruto voiced his surprise.

"I can't believe the state of this mansion!, it's... it's... PERFECT!, how could it be that nobody lives here?", Hinata asked.

In front of them, the Haunted Mansion stud tall and proud, looking as if it was new, not even dust or the mark of the time, they soon reached the door, and it opened with ease, as if welcoming them in, feeling no danger, they entered, the inside was much more gorgeous than they could even imagine, red carpets on the floor, several pictures hanging on the walls, it was perfect for a private and lovely date... until the door closed by itself.

"What the hell?!", Naruto shouted, the loud sound of the door closing startled him, but horrified Hinata, who was hugging Naruto with both arms and legs.

"How did it close?!, There was no wind!", Hinata said, she cursed mentally for not checking the house with her Byakugan first.

"It's ok, it only closed, and it's only a wooden door, we can open it again at any time we want.", Naruto stated, and Hinata nodded, also she blushed when she noticed how she was wrapped around him, and slowly went to her own feet.

"You are right, after all, there is no such thing as ghosts, right?", Hinata said, still blushing at her previous behavior, but noticing how she loved the feeling of being protected by her soon to be husband.

At the basement of the mansion...

"SNEEZEE!!!", Doc sneezed, it was a very usual thing that happened whenever someone doubted the existence of the spirits.

"Tell me again why am I required to be here", Doc asked to the ghosts that were with him.

"Because it's our duty to allow them to confirm that they are for each other, and what a better way to do it than a haunted house?, Also, we can only be in this world near you, so, please, don't leave", Kushina replied, her previous meeting with her living clone went fine, but Asuka was just as clumsy as herself, so, she needed a better reassurance of the upcoming marriage of her only son, Doc only sighed, and returned to reading his Medicine Book.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura...

Sakura was having a bad day. The reason was so simple. The weasel and the ferret she pick up up after the battle weren't real animal. But oh it didn't stop there the weasel actually turn out to be Sasuke older brother Itachi Uchiha the same person that massacre his entire clan and spare his brother life. Also the ferret turn out to be a 7ft tall albino women with E-cup size breast wearing a black cloak with red cloud pattern on it she called Majin and is Itachi girlfriend. The other problem that really made her day worse is that Sasuke attack her brother and now were wrecking the house of Arashi and Yukina which she hope doesn't come back home soon.

"I will fucking kill you!. You bastard!!"Sasuke shouted as she created a Chidori and try to run Itachi through but Itachi just grab Sasuke by the arm and...

CRRACCKK!!!

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHHH!"Sasuke scream in pain as she hold her broken arm.

"I am not here to fight you Sasuke-neechan I just need to tell you truth of why I killed off our clan that night."Itachi said when the door to the house open and walking in is both Yukina and Arashi who both stop to look at the sight of the house a mess.

"Sakura-san what happen to the house."Yukina said as she look at the damage living room.

"Well I can explain but first let Sasuke older brother finish telling Sasuke the truth of why he murder his family."Sakura said as Itachi started telling Sasuke the truth.

Meanwhile outside of the house...

"So let me get this straight. Are clan was going to start civil war in the village am I correct."Sasuke asked as her voice was heard outside the house.

"Hai."Itachi replied.

"And you was order by the council mostly by Danzo to wipe them out am I correct."Sasuke asked again.

"Hai."was Itachi replied.

"You did that and wipe out the clan. But there is one thing that bug me. The way you said it mother didn't know a thing about the clan plan so in a effect is innocent. So tell me Itachi-niisan why you have to kill her and yet you let me live."Sasuke asked

"Uh I didn't do it was some one else."Itachi said truthfully as there was the sound of Sasuke going up the stair and a few minute later coming back down.

"Sasuke don't be so hasty and put that thing down."Itachi said in a worried tone of voice.

"DIE IN THE PIT OF HELL ITACHI YOU FUCKING LIEING TEME!!!!"Sasuke scream as there was a sound of something being fired.

"OH SHIT EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!"was the voice of both Majin and Yukina shouted clearly in a panic as the side of the house blew up and Itachi was seen running away from a very piss off Sasuke as she was carrying a discarded missile turret as she fire another missile at her brother.

"OUR HOUSE!!!"scream both Yukina and Arashi in despair.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

As soon as they overcame their fear, they decided to explore a little further into the mansion, after all, it will be impossible for the door to stop them from going outside, or so they thought, they soon arrived to the dinning hall, so beautifully decorated, a large table in the center, with lots of cushioned seats, they just couldn't resist to lit some candles and play a little game.

"So, my dear wife, do you like your new home?, I know is too humble to held you beauty, but it's the best I was able to get in this short time", Naruto stated, making a voice, trying to sound like a rich man.

"Oh!, my dear husband, it does not matter, as long as we are together, even a place so small as this could be loveable.", Hinata replied, her rich girl voice sounding astounding natural, and soon, both started to giggle.

"If the servants dinning room feels uncomfortable to you, you should try the main dinning hall", a creepy voice interrupted the couple, making them to become stiff, slowly they turned to face the owner of the voice, he was a deformed man that was dressed like a butler, but the way it was possible to see thru him made one thing clear.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!!!", Naruto and Hinata shouted at the same time, while jumping in the air hugging each other.

"Boo!", the ghost-butler shouted rather bored, but it had the desired effect.

"WWHHHAAAAAAA!!!", Naruto and Hinata screamed and ran away, heading for the door, ready to take it down, but a ghost-maid blocked their way.

"Must... clean... Boo!", The ghost Maiden said.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!", the couple screamed again, and ran upstairs.

The couple kept finding more and more ghosts, none of them tried to even touch them, but they were so scared that they never noticed it, they just kept running until they ended up on the roof, how did they ended up there, nobody knows, but there they were able to rest and catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, I swear I'll never take you to a dangerous place again", Naruto stated.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy, being it our lovely home, or the battlefield", Hinata replied.

"I love you, Hinata-chan"

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

The couple shared a brief kiss, and then they started to watch the sunset, enjoying the moment, giving some stares to the edge of the roof, as if Ghosts could climb toward them.

**Author Note**

I hope you all like this NaruHina chapter. Because next chapter is the conclusion of there date and the start of there marriage. If you all wonder why they getting married so early think about Sasuke fan girl then add that to Naruto Heritage that about to be revealed. You all get the idea and Naruto will not get a harem because he not the last Namikaze because of Arashi and also I don't plain do NaruHina Harem it take away the magic between Naruto and Hinata relationship by adding a third or fourth wheel in it. Also did you all love the heartwarming family Reunion of Hinata family. Also did you all love the heartwarming brotherly and sisterly bond between Itachi and Sasuke. Inari is dating a Einst. Will Willy ever get it that Spriggs is actually a women. And also Lamia and Aschen are very protective of the students. Because Next chapter is going to be Naruto and Hinata wedding day. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: Gilgamesh vs Council By Kaos and Magnus**

Gilgamesh was on his trial, why?, Because he utterly killed the head of the council, Danzo, even when said man has been a traitor to Konoha, the way the giant killed him, without emotion, without hesitation, he was just too dangerous to have around.

"...and that's why he must be exiled and not be allowed to return!", one of the remaining members of the council voiced his opinion.

"I disagree, this man has caused no harm to any citizen of Konoha, and let's face it, we would have executed Danzo for his crimes", Tsunade defended, she wasn't fond of the muscled man, but he deserved better.

"At this rate, we'll not be able to attend the wedding of Naruto-sochi...", Asuka muttered, unfortunately, Gilgamesh heard her.

"Is it already that late?, Well, no need to wait anymore, let's go", Gilgamesh said aloud, and stud up to leave, something that enraged the council.

"Where do you think are you going?!, This trial is not over yet!", a council member voiced.

"Like I could care!, You are nothing but a bunch of weakling humans, that think that the seats you are sitting in gives you the power to decide the fates of other humans, so what?, Want to judge me?, The only law and justice I believe in are my fists!, if you want to exile me, bad news, I'll go wherever I want, whenever I want, don't you like it?, Come here and stop me, and if you want to take my life, you are more than welcome to try it, but I'll fight back, and I'll not hold back my fists, I'm leaving, I'm attending a wedding, GOOD BYE! SAYONARA! CIAO! ADIOS!", Gilgamesh spoke with anger, and left the place along with Asuka, leaving a very scared council behind.

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to let him walk away with this?", a council member asked to Tsunade.

"Yes, I'm very tired to try to reason with his fists, besides, I want to assist to this wedding too, besides, his way of justice fits with me, may as well will be added to our laws.", Tsunade replied, while leaving the room, leaving a petrified council behind.

"Well, who votes for this council to be dissolved?", One of the youngest members asked, not willing to follow these idiots to the grave.

I hope you all like this Epic NaruHina chapter and I know you all can't wait for NaruHina Wedding that coming up next. And I hope you all like the Hinata Hour. And thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping me with this chapter.


	35. Marriage Arc: NaruHina Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Marriage Arc: NaruHina Wedding**

It was nighttime at Ichiraku of the same day...

Fuu and Sai were eating at Ichiraku, and besides, the two kids playing around, and the blushing chatting women, the most interesting sight was on Sai face, that was wielding a sincere smile, very little, but real, Fuu was already fond of the ex-root, and the way he acted when she "rewarded" him made her to really like him.

"So, Sai-kun, where are you living?, I really want to know", Fuu asked

"Until the Hokage change my living quarters, I'll stay at my cell at the ROOT headquarters", Sai replied in his usual unemotional voice, but Fuu face was clearly disgusted.

"Oh no!, you are not going to stay in that blood stained and depressing site, I'm taking you with me!", Fuu suddenly stated, and blushed afterwords under the gaze of Ayame and Tsunami.

"So young and in such deep love!", Tsunami teased.

"Come on, eat another plate, you'll need it for this night!", Ayame teased, making Sai to shiver and Fuu to blush madly.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

Tsunade was staring out of the windows in her office as she watch Konohagakure getting rebuild as red snow was still falling from the sky. As she get herself ready for the meeting that will take place tonight as she know is about Naruto being a Namikaze. When the door to her office open up and walking in were the patrol team.

"So what you found on your patrol."Tsunade asked

"Well we found several Einst during our patrol and fought them."Shino replied.

"All of you did remember to capture one of the Einst alive right."Tsunade asked

"Yes we did capture a live Einst."Church said as he was afraid of Tsunade reaction when they tell her what happen to that particular Einst.

"So did you gave the Einst to Ibiki and Anko."Tsunade asked in a happy tone of voice as she finally we get the answer of why these Einst were attacking.

"Well no Lady Tsunade."Nyu said very meekly as Tsunade happy expression change to one of anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"Tsunade shouted at them as they all hid behind Caboose in fear.

"Wait before you get angry hear us out."Church said as Tsunade clam down a little but was still angry.

"Okay I will let you talk but Caboose will be the one to tell me everything."Tsunade said with a smirk as the patrol team pale at the though.

Meanwhile at the Diclonius clan compound...

Triple M was working inside the bridge of one of the now complete airship or what he calls a spaceship as the ship name was called Kurogane. He was doing the finishing touch of starting the power inside the ship as he hope the Rai chakra sphere that were place around the ship would be enough to power this massive lostech vehicle. As he was getting the power on he heard the door to the bridge slide open.

"Triple M I need your help with something."Yukina asked in distress as she enter into the Kurogane Bridge as she was angry at the damage done to her and Arashi house by Sasuke and she what to get even with that Uchiha.

"Oh it you Yukina I heard you and Arashi are getting married including Naruto and Hinata are also getting married, is that true. "Triple M asked as he look up from the computer terminal that he was working on.

"Yes Triple M I am getting married but I really need your help with something."Yukina said

"Okay what is it then." Triple M asked as he got up from the computer terminal.

"Well Triple M it like this. Sasuke destroy the side of my house and I what to get back out him because he also destroy those books Anko send to me that tell me about how to become one with Arashi-kun."Yukina said as along with the side of her house being destroyed the Icha Icha Paradise which Yukina thought to be a series of story books which Anko gave to her in order to become one with Arashi which Yukina still try to figure out what ever that mean. Those books were also destroyed in the explosion but there was something else that was also wreck in that attack.

"You know I still confuse why a little girl like you have those kind of books."Triple M said.

"Anko told me to read those and she explain to me those would have help me become one with Arashi-kun what ever that means."Yukina replied in a very innocent tone of voice as it showing she was not corrupt by the books yet.

"Oh yeah I also forgot your Anime collection or as Arashi-kun calls them Hentai were also destroyed in the explosion."Yukina said as this cause the armor men to pause and started shivering.

"What did you say about my collection that I left at your house for safekeeping because my house was getting rebuilt."Triple ask with barely restrained anger toward the one known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"They got destroyed eep!"was all Yukina had to say as Triple M grabbed Yukina and rush out the bridge door with her with one thought on his mind revenge on Sasuke Uchiha.

Meanwhile with Sai and Fuu...

Fuu was eyeballing the emotionless boy, he had shown signs of life since she rewarded him for the first time, but he was still hard to deal with, but the last thing she wanted, was to yell at him, it wasn't his fault to be so weird... and cute, at least for her... it was all the fault of Danzo, if only she could revive him just to kill him again, but leaving that aside, she was sad by the last comment he has made on their way to her apartment.

"What do you mean you only own what you are carrying?", Fuu asked with a worried expression.

"Danzo-sama stated that we, ROOT, must not have anything of our own", Sai replied.

"Well, that will change today, after you get used to live with me, we are going to buy clothes and other things for you have as your own!", Fuu replied, she hated the dead man much more with every passing second.

"Danzo-sama would not approve...", Sai stated, lowering his head, as if he was expecting the old warhawk to appear at any moment, and that was the last straw for Fuu.

"THE OLD BASTARD IS DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! HE CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY MORE ORDERS! HE CAN'T APPROVE OR DISAPPROVE ANYTHING ANYMORE! STOP THINKING ON WHAT HE COULD ALLOW YOU OR NOT! AND DO AS I SAY!!!", Fuu shouted with all her despair, hoping for the ex-root to get to reality, and feeling bad at the same time for yelling at the innocent boy, but to her surprise, Sai was actually smiling, and for some reason, that scared her.

"Understood, from now on, I'll do whatever you say", Sai stated, leaving a shocked Fuu in control of his life.

"You got to be kidding...", Fuu muttered, unable to digest her current trouble.

Meanwhile with Tsunade...

"Okay let me get this straight! From what I can piece together from Caboose way of remember things of what happen, you guys encountered a group of Einst. You fought them and killed them. Which only leave the last surviving Einst who name is Alchimie, who you caught which if I got my information correct is a six-year old. But Nyu mention Anko once and Alchimie promise she will tell you everything if you find her a boyfriend am I corrected."Tsunade said in a surprise tone of voice from hearing Caboose side of the story. As everyone nodded there head.

"So there going to be a invasion made by the Einst and there target is Konohagakure. They also doing the invasion to look for something called the "Key" am I correct."Tsunade said as she remember hearing about this "Key" in a story when she was little.

"That is correct but there one thing we all what to know about Lady Tsunade."Shino asked Tsunade who seem lost in thought.

"Hai!?"Tsunade replied still lost in thought as she try to remember the story as she know it was link to the lover moon festival.

"Is it true that Naruto and Hinata are getting married."Nyu asked

"Yes they are getting married and to answer the other question I know you will ask yes Naruto is the son of the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the Akashihime(Red Death Princess) of Uzumakigakure, Uzumaki Kushina."Tsunade replied as this shock everyone in the room including a couple of Iwa nin and a fly.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Itachi...

Itachi was cornered in the abandon Uchiha compound as it look like it was severe wreck as there whole compound was filled with burnt wood and destroyed concrete as there was a discarded missile turret on the ground as Sasuke was approaching Itachi holding a chainsaw. As the insane girl was getting closer to finally killing her brother.

"Itachi the first thing I going to do is cut your dick off with this chainsaw here then I will slowly gut you like a struck pig."Sasuke threatening said when suddenly Itachi started laughing.

"What so funny."Sasuke asked confuse as Itachi was still laughing well he pointed behind Sasuke. As the maid then around and felt her face rapidly paling.

For standing there were Triple M, Yukina and Majin all glaring at Sasuke or in Triple M case as glaring at Sasuke through the visor of his helmet. They were all holding various weapons of pain. Majin was holding a mallet. Yukina was wielding two pair of fans. While Triple M was dual-wielding a pair of boken.

"You will not lay a hand on Itachi manhood. I what my nookie and you are not going to take it away from me Itachi little sister or not."Majin said in such a creepy voice that would even scare Yami Queen of Hell.

"You destroyed my house and the books that would have help me become one with Arashi-kun."Yukina shouted in anger as she was in her Tenshi Zenshin form as the freezing mist freeze Sasuke leg to the ground.

"You destroyed my Anime Collection and I going to beat the baka at of you."Triple M said as they advance on Sasuke who had one thought on her mind.

"Oh Shit."was all Sasuke could say as they fell on her like a pack of wolves as they proceed to teach Sasuke the meaning of the word pain!

Meanwhile with SaiFuu...

Fuu was having a hard time, whatever she suggested, Sai took it as an order, and carried it away, this wasn't entirely bad, since he seemed to enjoy the little things she suggested to do, like cleaning, decorating, even playing and shopping, the bad part was when she asked about his life, Sai just told her everything, including the evil things that Danzo made to him only for amusement, and since he just reveled every secret of him, no lies, no softened parts, she knew that she had to say something to him.

"Sai... you have a lot of trust on me, so, I'm going to tell you a secret of me, and I will not blame you if you don't want to be near me again, I'm... the host of the Nanabi no Kabuto-mushi...", Fuu stated, and braced herself for the logical reaction but...

"Why would I not want to be near you?, you are you, and that's what I like of you", Sai replied, and then Fuu started to cry.

"Why are you crying?, is it for something I said?", Sai asked, but in reply, Fuu hug and kiss him, taking him to the floor, she never have been so happy than now, and since she decided that there was no better man for her, she decided that none of them will get any sleep.

Meanwhile with NaruHina...

Naruto was getting sleepy as they were still on the rooftop of the mansion as both he and Hinata was watching the moon. Naruto couldn't believe what been happening to him these past few days. He was dating the most beautiful girl he ever known. He found out that she had weird transformation that to his opinion made her look more like some goddess. Also he found out he was going to be married to her which he was glad for that. She is his most precious person. She was the girl that saw the true him and not the Kyuubi he would gladly spend the rest of his days with her. As Naruto hold Hinata close to his body as the two lover slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile with the Einst...

Kurenji was standing on top of the Madara statue as he overlook his sleeping invasion force as the red snow was falling in the valley. He was thinking about his chance at finally getting revenge on Hiashi when Rein Weissritter came up to him.

"_**Leader-Sama it seem all are forces are here except one last one."**_Rein said as she stand in front of her leader.

** "**_**When will it arrive then."**_Kurenji asked

_**"During the invasion and when it arrive Konohagakure fate is sealed.**_"Rein said as she floated to the rest of the Einst group.

Meanwhile with the Diclonius...

Kiyone just got back from a council meeting which she glad she decided to go as it decided whether Naruto was going to take multiple women or not. The number one thing she was glad is that the whole council agree not to make Naruto take multiple women.

"I really glad that ghost of Kushina-chan came by and threatening the council saying if her son is getting a harem she going to come back from the grave and castrate every single male civilian council member. They sure change there mind quickly and I starting to believe the civilian council is going to disband I mean there three leader Danzo,Homura and Koharu are dead which I am glad for that they were making everything worst with there decision."Kiyone said in a cheerful tone of voice as she suddenly heard the phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh Hello Tsunade-sama. Wait what you what me to do? Okay I get it, I will prepare the fleet right away."Kiyone said as she put the phone down as she went to the back of the compound were there was a massive fleet of lostech vehicles being working on by Team Convoy, Iron Country Samurai and the rest of the Diclonius Clan.

"Okay everyone it seem like Lady Tsunade what me to bring her pet project online as there see to be a invasion made by the Einst that is going to happen. And I telling you right now Tsunade doesn't know when that invasion going to start so I what a quick update on all the working lostech vehicles."Kiyone said

"Well we only have twenty of those upgraded Scorpion tanks which we now call Grizzly as it was kind of hard upgrading them."One of the Diclonius said as she pointed at four heavy modified Scorpion tanks as these have two 120mm High Velocity Gun turret instead of the smaller 90mm and heavier armor on it tank body.

"We also have a fleet of Warthogs of both model type."another Diclonius clanswomen said.

"We also have two Vultures flying assault tanks which by the way half of the clan is now convince these things are not from our world?"another Diclonius clanswomen wearing her hair in a pigtail shouted as she pointed at two large aircraft that really look like they were from a different world.

"I agree with you on that but if only we could of brought that third ship up were we got all these lostech from it might clear a lot of thing up but sadly we lost it when it fell into that active volcano."Kiyone replied.

"But beside that what else do we have that at least working right now?"Kiyone asked

"We have five Centaur battle tanks but the rest are getting a massive overhaul along with the Rigs fleet." a female Hyuga said as she appeared right beside Kiyone. This female Hyuga was from the main branch as she was wearing a kimono with flower design on it and she had C-cup size breast.

"Oh shit Momo don't do that."Kiyone said in shock as she was startled by the female Hyuga sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that Kiyone-sama but I also have good news."Momo said in a very excited tone of voice.

"What is it Momo."Kiyone asked in a tone of voice that suggest she was angry.

"I have a boyfriend."Momo said

"Oh what his name then?"Kiyone asked as she was curious.

"His name is Deidara and I just met him this morning and we had a wonderful date."Momo said cheerfully as some of the Diclonius and Kiyone look at her in shock.

"Well never mind that we have to get those working lostech vehicles and all the Golem and place them all at Tanazku Town as that is the most like place were the Einst going to go through."Kiyone shouted as everyone started heading toward the vehicles. As they all of the got the vehicles working and drive or run toward Tanazku Town preparing to repel the invasion.

Meanwhile with NaruHina...

It was morning of the next day as Naruto and Hinata were still sleeping as the red snow was covering them like a blanket. As they sleep on top of the roof, someone was making there way toward the couple who were hugging each other in there sleep. As the person got closer it revealed to be Doc as he bend down and gently wake up Naruto who opened his eyes.

"What is it Doc I sleeping on my comfortable pillow."Naruto said as his head was resting between Hinata valley who just woke up and took notice of were Naruto head is at as she started blushing.

"Well I just came here to tell you that you should get to your wedding right now."Doc said

"Okay, okay we get to the wedding.... Hey Hinata-chan why does the rooftop look old and rotten."Naruto said in a meek voice as he took notice the state of the mansion as it was not brand new looking but was crumbling and falling apart. As Hinata had one word to sum up the situation.

"GHHHOOOOSSSSTTT!"both Hinata and Naruto scream in fright as they jump off the roof and landed in the soft snow bank as they took off into the general direction of the Wedding Chapel.

Meanwhile with Sakura...

She was waiting outside of a hospital room for which her fledgling Sasuke got put in there by Majin,Yukina and Triple M. As she was standing by the door waiting impatiently as she what to get to the wedding before all the seats are taken. As she continued thinking the door open and walking out of it is Sasuke wearing her maid outfit.

"Okay let going to the wedding."Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke hand use her vampire speed to run toward the Chapel.

Meanwhile with Yukina and Arashi...

They were both were standing inside the chapel as they all ready witness the wedding of Gilgamesh and Asuka which to there opinion was good. If there was the fact that the priest was there no as he suffer a bad case of stomach flu. Arashi was wearing all black tux with a red vest, a red tie and hanky plus ruby cufflinks. Yukina was wearing a what one would called a gorgeous white spaghetti strapped wedding gown with a tiara,veil,short gloves and she was holding a blue rose bouquet. The bridesmaid who is Samui was wearing blue and white one strap dress. The whole top of the dress is blue while the ribbon wrapped around her waist is white. Standing next to her is her boyfriend Omoi as he was wearing a tux with gray jacket and black pants.

"Where could those two be at I hired a replacement priest and those two didn't show up yet."muttered Tsunade as she was sitting with Naga who was looking around the chapel which was covered in fields of flowers.

As everyone were waiting for the couple to arrive when the door to the chapel open and walking in were both Naruto and Hinata wearing there wedding cloths. Naruto was wearing a white tux top, black pants and shoes, orange tie and handkerchief, and sapphire cufflinks. While Hinata was dress in a strapless wedding gown with long gloves, tiara, veil, and a bouquet of lavender roses.

"Gomen. We apologize for being late everyone."Hinata said as Temari decided to become Hinata bridesmaid as she was wearing lavender satin spaghetti strap dresses so she stand next to Hinata. While Shikamaru is Naruto best men as he was wearing a all black tux.

"It troublesome but we all waiting for the replace priest to do the ceremony."Shikamaru said when Killer Bee was standing at the altar wearing a priest outfit.

"Okay everyone let get this wedding started."Killer Bee rapped as everyone give a look of clear disbelief at the man that was going to do the Ceremony. Shizune looked at Tsunade with a shock look on her face.

"Tsunade you got to be kidding me right you really going to let that rapping manic do the wedding ceremony!?"Shizune asked

"Sure he was very cheap and he said he would be honored to the wedding of his rival Hinata Hyuga."Tsunade replied as Naruto and Hinata step up first to start the ceremony.

"We all come here today to see union of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and my rival Hyuga Hinata."Killer Bee said in a rapping like tone of voice which was started to annoy several people in the audience including Hanabi.

Meanwhile Killer Bee do the Ceremony a group of woman were in the back arguing about the weirdest thing.

"Friggs I telling I the one that got them to together not you or Aphrodite."said a women with a long blue hair and wearing a kimono that had the kanji for "Love" on it as she also was holding a microphone in her hand and a guitar on her back. As she was talking to two women one being a very tall easily 12ft blonde hair and blue eyes with a E cup size breast. The women was wearing what one would say a Valkyrie outfit as she had a sword with her as this women was Friggs the Norse Goddess of Love,Fertility and Fidelity. The women next to her who seem to be glowing with a faint pink aura wearing a custom type of kimono that was similar to a toga as she had C-cup size breast. This is Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love.

"Shut up Benten I telling I was one the that got them together."Friggs said as she never get along with the other Goddess of Love.

"Shut it you two I will tell you this I was the one that got them together."Aphrodite said as sitting right next to her was a pink hair version of Hanabi wearing a toga and small little wings on her back.

"Is it possible that all three of you could have gotten Naruto and Hinata together. I mean the reason you all doing this is because those two might be the reincarnation of those two lover three hundred year ago and we know what happen to them is tragic but how can you all be sure that these two could be the same lover."said a women wearing a pure white kimono and she had D cup size breast this women was Kami.

"Well Kami-sama if I remember correctly the girl Hyuga Hinata strongly resemble the Einst Goddess that decided to live on this planet."Benten said

"That is true I did meet that Goddess and they both her and this Hyuga Hinata share the same look it uncanny."Aphrodite said as she remember meeting the Einst Goddess who to her knowledge seem lonely and she decided to help that lonely Goddess by pointing her toward that the blond hair man three hundred years ago.

"Yes I also remember you decided to help her by telling her about that men."Kami replied as she remembered that part very well.

"Well to really find out who won the bet at who got those two together let ask Cupid."Friggs said when the deity turn around to look for the pink hair angel she was missing.

"Were did she go."Kami asked when she look at the altar and spotted something.

"Oh no!"Kami groan her displeasure at what going to happen.

Meanwhile with Killer Bee...

Killer Bee was currently recounting his tale of how Hinata defeated him in a Rapping Contest. As this thing kind of annoyed everyone including Hanabi as she slowly got up from her seat and slowly sneak around everyone who were either covering there ear to not listen to Killer Bee rapping or where just waiting for the actual ceremony to start

"Now on to the big finale. Would you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto would take H....."was all Killer Bee could rap when Hanabi suddenly tackle Killer Bee knocking him off the altar and onto the floor as Hanabi then proceed to start punching Killer Bee in the face.

"YOU STOP RUINING MY NEE-CHAN WEDDING YOU BAKA!"Hanabi screamed as she continued pummeling Killer Bee in the head as everyone else just stare at the scene in shock.

"Would you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto would take Hyuga Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife."was small child like voice said as this cause everyone to look back at the altar and see the pink hair Hanabi look-like reading the vows.

"Well yes I do."Naruto replied in a cheerfully manner as he was finally glad to married to Hinata.

"Would you protect her and take care of her in sickness."the girl known as Cupid said.

"I do."Naruto replied again.

"Would you be faithful to her and always be by her side."Cupid said.

"I do."was Naruto replied again.

"Would you Hyuga Hinata take Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto as your lawfully wedded Husband."Cupid said

"Yes I do."Hinata replied in a cheerfully tone of voice.

"Well I just skip the rest. I now pronounce Hyuga Hinata to be Uzumaki Hinata and I now truly pronounce both of you two Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."Cupid said as Naruto turn around and push the veil away from Hinata face as he lean forward and gave Hinata a passion filled kiss which she return the favor as she throw her wedding bouquet in the air as a brunch of girls started reaching out for the flowers when it stop in mid air as the bouquet floated toward Nyu.

"Tough luck next time."Nyu said as she walk over to Shino and present him the flowers.

"Well thank you Nyu-chan."Shino said as Nyu started blushing.

Meanwhile at Tanazku Town...

The town was turn into a war-zone as hundreds Einst along with Majini type zombies were engage in a brutal combat against Defense Force that was station there by Kiyone. As the town was being torn apart by the firefight, jutsu be fired and sound of tanks firing there cannon as one Vulture aircraft was sending barrages of gun and missile fire into the Einst horde.

"Chief keep this bird steady we do not what to go down in this mess."Cortana shouted as she was inside the Vulture Cockpit manning the weapon system as the rest of Team Convoy were doing maintenance on the aircraft as some of them were putting out some fire that break out inside the vehicle.

"I trying Cortana."Master Chief said as he was manning the controls when he took notice the Einst were retreating.

"Wait a second why are they retreating."Tucker said as he step to the front of the cockpit and was staring out of the window.

"Wasn't there force smaller then usually if I remembered correctly the scout reported that there were over ten thousand Einst and so far we only encountered nine hundred of them."Sheila said when Cortana gasped.

"We have to get everyone back to Konohagakure. I forgot the Einst can go through portals!!"Cortana shouted in clear state of panic as Master Chief started recalling all the Defense Force in the town as they all sped off quickly toward Konohagakure but sadly they will arrive to late.

Meanwhile at the wedding...

Cupid finished doing the marriage of Yukina and Arashi as everybody started partying at the wedding. As the wedding cake was being cut and passed around as everybody was having a good time. As this wedding lifted there spirits of all the trouble that been happening in the world today. As Hanabi was still punching Killer Bee in the face when her mother took her off of him.

"Sorry about what my daughter did you."Tsukihitomi apologize to Killer Bee as she walk away with Hanabi in her arm. As Donut was trying to take a picture of Naruto and Hinata with his helmet camera.

"Okay you just hold still and smile..."was all Donut could say as there was a loud explosion coming from outside which cause all the shinobi and Red Team to run outside. Naruto and Hinata went into the changing room to change out of there wedding cloths and back into there mission cloths as they met up with everyone outside. As they all look at the scene in front of them in shock and pure terror.

"Oh my Kami how they got past the Defense Force."was all Tsunade could say in pure shock at the scene in front of her.

All four of the massive gate of Konohagakure were destroyed as waves of Einst were rushing into the village as several shinobi move to intercept the Einst but stop as they all felt the earth shake as one of the building collapse as a Einst Tsuchigumo came out of the destroyed building as the massive spider crawl out of the hole as more Einst came out of this hole as more building collapse throughout Konohagakure as more Einst Tsuchigumo appeared. As numerous portals open up in the sky as thousands of Bicano Angelo and Einst came out of these portal. As standing on top of the Hokage Tower was Kurenji holding a rocket launcher and his generals were also with him as he look at the currently siege village.

"_**Look who back Konohagakure! Kira Kurenji the Shinigami of Konohagakure is back for his revenge. All of you Einst capture the "Key"!!"**_Kurenji shouted with pure insanity as all the Einst started there massive assault of Konohagakure as there was a massive portal still open in the sky as something slowly started coming through the portal.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu but this signal the end of the Marriage Arc and the start of the most tragic Arc ever the Kidnapping Arc. I hope you all like this NaruHina fluff chapter as there won't be that much fluff for a while until after this current arc. Also if any of you can guy can figure out what those goddess mean about Hinata and Naruto looking so similar to a Einst Goddess and a Blond hair man three hundred years ago I will give you a special prize. I give you a hint it link to the Lover Moon Festival. Also thank you animegothgirl16 for letting use your character Momo. Also thank you Rose Tiger for helping with wedding cloths. And I also apologize if I didn't do the wedding right as I not good with weddings. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Were getting a Sequel!?**

"Hello everyone this is Ankiseth also known as The Ancient One and I presenting you all new exciting episode of The Hinata Hour."Ankiseth said as he was holding Hinata mic?

"Also if all of you are wondering were Hinata at well she on her honey moon right with Naruto as it was kind of never happen yet in this chapter."Ankiseth said

"Also just to let all of you loyal reader know this story is going to have sequel."Ankiseth said as several people in audience gasp in surprise.

"I not going to tell you much about the sequel but let just say it going to be out of this world."Ankiseth said.

"Also the Author Kage Biju have joined the TUAOA community and he what me to let you all know that to visit author ravercozy forum called TUAOA Naruto Fanfiction as it is on ravercozy profile page."Ankiseth said in a cheerfully tone of voice as he vanish from sight just as Hinata came on set.

"Sorry everyone for being late but some men wearing a white business suit appeared in front of Naruto-kun and I just as we were coming to the set and push us into one of Nyu special room called "Lust" room."Hinata said as everyone took notice state of her clothing as her cloth was a complete mess and her hair was messing. Momo came on the set with her boyfriend Deidara.

"Wait Hinata-sama did you and Naruto had..."Momo try to say well blushing very deeply.

"Uh well we going to the Omake Files."Hinata quickly said as a screen came down from the ceiling and started playing.

**Omake File: Alchimie get what she or She Firing Her Laser**

Inari was working at the Ichiraku as he see Sai and Fuu leave to there apartment. As he put the dish away he suddenly got grope.

"Alchimie-chan can you please let go of me I kind of working right here."Inari said as he was blushing from the way the girl was hugging him.

"No I what a hug."Alchimie replied.

"Come on I need to work Alchimie-chan."Inari said as he got out of her hug and went back to work. When again he was grope by Alchimie.

"You give me a hug or you meet my laser."Alchimie cutely said as Inari remember what happen to the last person that displease her.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

"Hello pretty lady did you what to hang out with a real man."a drug out Jiraiya said as Yoko shot him with a dart that would make him act fifty times more perverted then usual.

"No sir and can you please leave you disturbing the customer."Ayame said as she inch away from the creepy old man.

"Come on once you get the taste of Jiraiya you will be begging for more."Jiraiya said

"Excuse sir but can you please leave or else I be force to remove you by force."Alchimie said in a polite tone of voice.

"No little what about you run along go play with some dolls or something."Jiraiya said

"Well I give you a fair warning. IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!!"Alchimie shouted as she open her mouth wide as energy started charging up in it.

"RRRAAAAARGGGGHHH!!"Alchimie shouted as she fired a beam of pure energy at Jiraiya sending him flying into the distance.

(End Flashback)

"Okay I will hug you Alchimie-chan."Inari said as he return the hug and decided to kiss her on the forehead.

I hope you all like this Epic NaruHina wedding chapter and the Hinata Hour and Omake files. Thank you DarkElite24 for giving me the idea of the Omake File. Thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter and thank you Rose Tiger for helping with the wedding idea. Also thank you Animegothgirl16 for letting me use Momo. Also Thank you DragonBeast99 for the joke ideas.


	36. Kidnapping Arc: Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Kidnapping Arc:Out of Control**

As Konohagakure was being lay siege by the Einst and all the shinobi split up to counter the invasion. Red Team were engaged in a brutal firefight with several group of Einst Taka and Torii. Sarge was firing his shotgun behind cover as he score a direct hit on one of the Einst Taka as the Einst head explode in a fountain of lavender blood. He then rush out of cover with his Zanber Slicer ready as he use it to slice a Einst Torii in half as he bought his shotgun to bear and blast another Einst Taka apart as he then the weapon around another fired five more times killing five more Einst Torii.

"Grif and Donut make sure to provide cover fire to Simmons so he can close that hole."Sarge shouted as he shot another Einst in the face as there fight was nearby one of the Tsuchigumo Holes as Simmons was standing nearby charging his chakra cannon as he was targeting a building that was nearby the hole.

Bang!!

Simmons turn his head around and saw the Einst Torii laying dead on the ground with a hole in it head. He then look at were the shot came from and saw Grif waving at him. As Simmons turn back to get ready to fire his chakra, he suddenly took notice of a Einst Ronin sneaking up on Grif.

"Grif look out!!!"Simmons shouted as he raised his arm and fire the arm mounted auto cannon. As Grif duck down as the auto cannon bullets pepper the Einst Ronin as it fall over dead as one of Simmons bullets hit the crystal in it chest shattering it.

"Thanks Simmons for the help. Now cover that spider hole before more of those Einst come out of there."Grif said as Simmons fired his chakra cannon at the building causing it to collapse on to the hole sealing it up.

"Hell yeah we took care of all those suckers."Donut shouted excitedly as the area was now devoid of any Einst.

"Sure you maybe right Donut but there still thousands of other Einst to deal with and we have to seal up the rest of the holes as well."Sarge said as Grif started looking around in a panic.

"Hey Sarge do you know what happen to that massive Tsuchigumo I mean it was around the hole right."Grif said in tone of voice that clearly say how scared he is.

"Sure Grif I know were the Tsuchigumo is out it having tea with Tsunade, of course I don't know what happen to that giant spider!!!"Sarge shouted at Grif when all the suddenly there was a big shadow covering the group.

"It right above us is it."Sarge said in calm voice. As the rest of Red Team nodded. As Sarge look up and there was the Einst Tsuchigumo standing above the group as there was creepy looking eye on the underside of it body as the mutated eye stared at Red Team.

"Oh Shit!!!"Sarge screamed just as the massive spider slammed it whole body downward.

Meanwhile with NaruHina...

Naruto and Hinata were nearby the Chunin Exam Stadium as they were dealing with the Einst in the area as well as helping the civilian flee from the area. Hinata was using her Byakugan and her family fighting style as she attack several Einst that look like Einst Eisen except they were a smaller then Einst Eisen and didn't have the organic close combat weapons on there arms. As these were Einst Tekken the elite of the Einst. As Hinata slam her palm against one of the Einst Tekken chest cause it fall to the ground but for some reason it just got off the ground after twitching for a few moments before it got back up again.

"That is weird? That blow should have destroyed the heart crystal why are you still standing and alive."Hinata asked as she back away from the Einst Tekken as three more join it as they advance on Hinata.

"_**Well "Key" the reason for that is because we are not like the grunt type of Einst! We are the Elite class of Einst and it will take more then a simple blow to our heart crystal to take us down.**_"One of the Einst Tekken boasted.

"Why are you calling me "Key" what does it it mean?"Hinata asked as she adapted her Juken stance as she prepare for there attack.

"_**Well "Key" we are not going to tell but you are going to come with us."**_another Einst Tekken said as they all rush at Hinata as she duck under one of there swing as she launch her counterattack striking several time on one of the Einst Tekken chest as this assault cause this one to stop moving for a while as Hinata made a chakra blade on foot as she then delivered a slicing roundhouse kick that cut the Einst Tekken in half. She then jump out of the way as the second Einst Tekken smash the ground were she was just at as it left a small crater in it wake. She then delivered a brutal axe kick cover in chakra as she slice the Einst Tekken in half. As it body fall to the ground she quickly went to a handstand and started spinning with her leg out stretch as she slice through the last two Einst Tekken.

"That took care them now were Naruto-koi."Hinata said as she suddenly spotted the knock out form of Naruto as there was a big bump on his head.

"Naruto-koi!!!"Hinata shouted in a panic as she run toward her beloved husband.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi...

She was nearby the hospital as she was taking on a group of Einst. She was dancing though the group as keep on landing blows upon blows of Juken strike on there weak spot. As each one of the Einst drop to the ground dead. As Tsukihitomi stop her dance of death and calmly took deep breath.

"I can't believe I got the chance to try out my favorite fighting style again Mai no Juken."Tsukihitomi said when suddenly she was hit by a red water blood that smell oddly like blood.

"Ow what the hell hit me."Tsukihitomi said as she look at the impact sight on her cloths as she took notice of a blood splatter on her cloths right were the red water ball hit her.

"Wait this is blood."Tsukihitomi exclaimed in shock when she heard a sadistic voice.

"Yes it is blood and I bet your blood will taste so delicious Hyuga Tsukihitomi."said a 9ft tall albino woman with F-cup size breast wearing some kind of robes. As this women was surrounded by floating blood and skulls.

"Who are you?"Tsukihitomi asked in shock at the sight of this women.

"My name is Jashin, The Evil Goddess of the Religion known as Jashin Cult."Jashin introduced herself.

Meanwhile with Asuma...

Asuma was stressed, the enemy in front of him was a member of Akatsuki, but there were many things that were strange about him, first, he was too careless with his attacks, which leads to the second fact, he was using a three-bladed-scythe, which proved to be slow, but he was a member of Akatsuki, and the worried the chain smoker to no end, because that means that this particular man had skills that rivaled the sannins, so, he was stressed..

"Damn it!, where are Gilgamesh, Asuka, Doc, or any other of the monsters when needed?", Asuma asked to no one in particular, he wasn't to fond of said people, he was one of those who still believed them to be dangerous, but he was obedient to the Hokage, so, if she said it was okay to have them around, he will not complain, but he expected them to be nearby to lend a hand, more now than ever.

"What is it?, can't keep it up with me?, ha!, you fucking Konoha nins idiots!, You are nothing but a bunch of weaklings!", Hidan shouted, while doing a vicious slash trying to behead the bearded shinobi.

"Gotcha!!!", Asuma shouted while seeing the perfect opening in this attack, he evaded it, and stabbed Hidan in the chest with both of his trench knives, but his victory was short lived.

"That's all?, Just piercing my heart and a lung?, pft!, That makes you the most weak of everyone!, A true attack should be aimed to the total destruction of the opponent!", Hidan shouted, while doing a downward slash, Asuma barely saved his life, but at a great cost.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!", Asuma screamed while holding the bleeding place where once his right arm was, he cursed himself for being so careless, and now he was paying the price.

"YES!, SCREAM!, SCREAM MORE!", Hidan shouted in delight, and then started a vicious combo on the Konoha nin, Asuma did poorly on evading, the pain was slowing him down, and deep cuts were showing now on his body, he searched his pockets in hopes to find whatever to defend or flee, and soon his fingers found some small balls, and he threw them at Hidan.

"Eat this!", Asuma shouted, praying to all the gods that Hidan will blocked thinking that these were special bombs of some sort, and not simple smoke bombs for newbies.

"BAKA!, I'LL NOT FALL FOR THAT!", Hidan shouted, he advanced allowing the small bombs to collide, and to Asuma horror, and to Hidan horror too, they were not ordinary smoke bombs, but rash powder bombs made by Naruto, on his early days as a prankster, why did he kept them with him until now, he'll never know, but he will give some special gift to the blonde prankster if he gets out of this alive.

"CURSE YOU! KONOHA NIN AND YOUR TREACHEROUS WAYS!, CURSE YOU!!!", Hidan shouted, for the rash powders were strongly affecting him, while Asuma ran to take shelter in the woods, he wasn't able to get far, for his wounds were deep.

"Damn it!, I need a way to overcome this, he will not take long to find me, I left a nice blood trail for him to follow", Asuma muttered, trying to think on a way to outsmart his way out, if only his star student were there...

"Now, now, aren't you in a very troublesome situation?, What would you offer for the required power to overcome this psycho and his black magic?", a white clad man asked to Asuma, who was scared out of his mind at his sudden apparition.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi vs Jashin...

Tsukihitomi was dodging flaming skulls and acidic blood rain as Jashin was ruthless attacking her. The street in front of the hospital was cover in hole as the blood that Jashin was using were eating away at the street. Tsukihitomi then jump forward to land a blow on Jashin heart as she know even if Jashin is a Goddess she can't keep her body in this realm without the heart which produce both blood and chakra.

"Take this!"Tsukihitomi shouted as she land the fatal blow but Jashin didn't went down.

"That all trying to destroy my heart well good luck on that."Jashin said as she punch Tsukihitomi right the hospital windows and into the lobby as it look like the first floor of the hospital be evacuated.

"How can you still be alive from that blow. I read up a ancient document about you appearing in mortal realm. That you can be sent back if your heart is destroyed so why are you not being banish back to your realm"Tsukihitomi asked in shock as she remember before she die she will always read up information on all the deity in the world. So she was confuse why the information she read up about Jashin wasn't working.

"That is my little secret but even if I tell you. You won't live long to tell anyone about it."Jashin said as she send what look like red sakura petals at Tsukihitomi but she dodge out of the way. But as these red sakura petal hit the wall and desk behind Tsukihitomi they started slicing the objects apart.

"Were did those floor petals came from."Tsukihitomi muttered as she look around for the source of the red sakura petal until she took notice of a pool of blood surrounding Jashin feet as more blood rise up and took the shape of sakura petals.

"You can't keep dodging forever and sooner or later this building is going to come trembling down on you and from what I can guess this hospital is already fully evacuated so I just move on to another area to feed."Jashin said

"But maybe after I killed and feast on your body I can finally get my revenge on your eldest daughter."Jashin said as this cause Tsukihitomi to become shock at what she heard.

Meanwhile with Asuma...

"W-Who are you?!", Asuma asked with a trembling voice, he managed to not scream to avoid being discovered by Hidan.

"That is unimportant, but if you must call me by a name, then Ankiseth will do, now, do you want to overcome your current crisis?", Ankiseth said, his smile was warm, but it was creepy too, for his calmness was completely unnatural.

"And what can you do to help me?, For all I know you could be working for him, or for someone worst", Asuma replied, while still holding his wound, if he don't do something fast, he will die from pure blood loss.

"Maybe, but if you want to survive to take care of the child that Kurenai is carrying from you, I heavily suggest you to sign this harmless piece of papers", Ankiseth stated, while showing a document to Asuma, who couldn't read anything due to his blood ran cold at the notice.

"But... how...", Asuma muttered, still deadly pale, true, he and Kurenai had been at it several times, and she hasn't been in her usual monthly bitchy mode, and it wasn't that he was against having children, but to learn about that this way...

"You really have to hurry up, for the black magic he is going to use is quite deadly", Ankiseth said, and before Asuma found his voice to further ask, he felt a blade cutting his stomach.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Yes!, yes!, scream more!, Otherwise this is useless!, suffer!, Beg for your death! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!", Hidan laughed, the scream of agony from the Konoha nin was music to his ears, that was the reason to withstand this insane ritual, to hear people suffer, so, he kept inflicting on himself more cuts, and everyone of them was rewarded with more screams of his victim.

"Told you, now, I can accept if you don't want to sign, but do you think that he'll go this soft when he finds your beloved Kurenai?", Ankiseth asked, and that hit Asuma harder than any jutsu.

"I... A-Agree...", Asuma replied, to weak to move, he saw Ankiseth moving the document toward him, but before he could ask how was he supposed to sign, another wound made him to cough blood, that fell on the document.

"That will do, it was a pleasure to do business with you, Asuma Sarutobi, here is the promised power that will help you to defend your family", Ankiseth stated, and took of one of his pockets something that looked like a metallic ball, and immediately, he slammed it on Asuma forehead, from the ball countless tentacles poured out, and covered Asuma body, his world exploded on pain, he felt his body changing, his senses began to work differently, and then it came, the sudden sensation of power.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi vs Jashin...

"What do you have against my eldest daughter? She never wronged you before? She never even met you?"Tsukihitomi shouted with a slight bit of anger in her voice as she didn't like no one threatening any of her daughters.

"Oh but I did met your daughter previous life self. And that little bitch send me to another realm saying I did not have right to feed on people or make worshiper that crave blood and destruction of human life. I hate that little bitch she just arrive to this planet and think she can order me around."Jashin said with malice in her voice.

"What does my daughter have to do with you anyway."Tsukihitomi shouted as she rush at Jashin who send the massive swarm of red sakura petal at her. But Tsukihitomi dodge them all as she land another blow to the Evil Goddess.

"Everything that little Einst Goddess ruin everything. My first plan to spread pain and death through the world and she stop me now she reborn and I what revenge on her and everyone dear to her."Jashin shout as she made a blood red sword appear in her hand. As Tsukihitomi was to close to Jashin to dodge the deadly blade that would sure end her life. She close her eyes and wait for the coming darkness. But it never came?

"Why I not dead."Tsukihitomi said as she look up and saw Kami holding Jashin arm. Well Kami was being flank by Aphrodite,Friggs and Benten as they surrounded Jashin.

"I don't think so Jashin."Kami said as she squeeze Jashin arm to the point that it almost break. But Jashin quickly kick Kami in the stomach causing the deity to stumble backward holding her stomach in pain.

"You Kami keep butting into my plan for the last time and now what about I take this fight to my home realm."Jashin said as a she created a portal that quickly suck in Jashin and the there Love Goddess including Tsukihitomi as well into it singularity as the portal closes.

Meanwhile with Asuma...

Asuma stood up, his previous injuries were no longer on his body, in fact, he felt as if his body weighted nothing, no longer he felt dizzy from the blood loss, no longer he felt weak, no, he felt as he just reborn, he was now able to see his surroundings with a new light, the most minimal movement of a concealed leaf in the top of a tree was just so noticeable, the soft breeze was now visible for him, and in his field of vision there were no shadows of any kind, his hearing was also different, for he was able to isolate every different sound, from the normal wind, to the heartbeat of every living being in the nearby, it was supernatural.

"No more screams?!, Then die you dog!", Hidan shouted, and then stabbed his own heart, this was supposed to end Asuma life, but he didn't flinch, the blood that Hidan used for the ritual no longer was his, for he was now a new whole being.

"Your tricks no longer work with us, your life ends here", a strange humanoid creature said to Hidan, it looked like a man with an armor, but the armor looked organic, it was green, with yellow bright eyes, the design of the helmet was slightly insectoid, and the voice simply sounded otherworldly.

"And who the hell are you?!", Hidan shouted to the newcomer, thinking that the bearded shinobi was already dead.

"We are... The Guyver", The being replied, and Asuma noticed it now, he was referring at himself in plural, and the name he gave left his lips without thinking, but there was no time to further investigate his current status, he had to deal with an enemy, and he had to do it fast.

"WHAT THE?!", Hidan shouted in horror, for the fist of the Guyver was already hitting him square in the face, sending him crashing in a nearby tree.

'What?!, When did I move?', Asuma thought, unable to remember doing the movement, but when he saw Hidan trying to stand up, he wondered if he could do it again, and once again, before he could think of doing the action, he was already at Hidan side, but this time his enemy jumped out of the way.

"Ha!, you fail... WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL?!", Hidan shouted in horror again, half of his rib cage was sliced, and the tree was cut and falling, for a very sharp blade was mounted on Guyver elbow, but the strange thing, is that the blade wasn't there a second ago.

"This is awesome...", Asuma muttered, low enough to not be heard, he stopped a moment to look at his new weapon, that he felt literally a part of his new body, he was thrilled by this, that he never noticed the scythe falling on his neck.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?!", Hidan shouted, for his malevolent weapon just bounced off from the body of Guyver, as if his neck was made of the strongest of the metals.

"It matters not, you are going to die here, and that is unavoidable", Guyver replied, and then started a high speed combo on Hidan, the sensation of speed and power was intoxicating, Asuma wondered if Gai and Lee felt like this, he was so engrossed with his new power, that he decided to give an humiliating blow to his enemy, a powerful head butt, and this proved to be a terrible mistake.

"AARRGGHH!!!"

Both Hidan and Asuma shouted, Hidan quickly recovered, and looked at the monster that was giving him one hell of a beating, he was trembling like a drunk, holding his head as if he was seeing double, or triple, and Hidan grinned like a madman at this.

"So, the ugly monster have a weak point after all, time for some payback you motherfucker!", Hidan shouted, and then used the blunt end of his scythe to hit the eye-like-ball on Guyver forehead, the hit was at full force, even when Guyver didn't went flying into a tree as Hidan wished, he still fell to the ground, looking even more dizzy and in pain.

"Having a headache?, LET ME HELP YOU!", Hidan shouted, and this time he used the scythe to try to stab the forehead of the Guyver, but Guyver trapped the edge of the weapon barely in time, and the struggle started, little by little, Guyver was losing the struggle, and this gave place to a wave of fear in Asuma, but not the usual fear to die, but fear for what would be of Kurenai, and his unborn child.

"No, I can't die, not yet!", Guyver shouted, and then his chest opened, revealing a sphere that started to shine, Hidan didn't notice this, for he was focusing on extracting the eye on the forehead of the creature.

"Just a little more, just a little more!", Hidan singed, for he was about to reclaim another victim for his beloved goddess.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!", Guyver shouted, and then everything turned white, the hyper heated been that erupted from the Guyver chest engulfed Hidan, turning his whole body into less than ashes, no time to scream, no time to feel anything, Hidan simply ceased to be, and from the battle, the only remnants were a big crater in the middle of the forest, and an unconscious Asuma in the center of it, without injuries, and his arm again in it's place.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi and the Goddess...

Tsukihitomi was starting to wake up as she felt something dripping on her face. As she open her eyes she took notice she was on a small floating island that was above of a blood red ocean with Kami,Friggs,Aphrodite and Benten also waking up as well.

"Were are we at Kami-sama."Benten mutters as she look around her surrounding as she see several weird moon in the sky in the shape of a human heart as red water pour out of these weird heart shape moon which were beating and into the red ocean. There also a large blood red palace which seem to be made out of human flesh and bones with crystal in different place floating in the distance as it was surrounded by numerous other floating islands as well.

"I believe we in Jashin realm also known as Bloody Palace!"both Kami and Tsukihitomi said at once.

"Welcome Kami, the three Goddess of Love and the mother that Goddess sealed me here in the first place."Jashin voice echo everywhere.

"I hope you all have a pleasant welcome because I never did taste a blood of a Goddess and the blood of my mortal enemy mother before I hope my follower can keep you entertain."Jashin said as coming out of the ground surrounding the group were human wearing robes with the symbol of Jashin on it as these human wield various single blade scythe.

"Oh Shit."all the women said at once as they were surrounded by Jashin Cultist as they slowly advance on the group.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu as end part one of the kidnapping arc. As this first part had a very Epic fight of Asuma and Hidan which end differently. And also this first part of the arc might left you with some question like why Jashin is calling Tsukihitomi a mother of a reborn Goddess. A Einst Goddess actually what Jashin kept ranting about. Can any of you guess what that mean. Also can any of you guess what series Bloody Palace is from. Also now on to the Hinata Hour. Also I don't own any reference to Fallout 3 that is own only by the creator of Fallout 3.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Where the Hell am I?**

Naruto was waking up from the blow to the back of his head. As he took notice he was in a different place. He was in a what look like a sunny street lane with people walking around be friendly to each other. Except the sunny little lane didn't had no end to it as there was a playground in the middle and a sign that said Tranquilly Lane. As Naruto took notice his outfit was different as he was wearing his old jumpsuit. As Naruto took notice the whole world was devoid of color.

"Little boy run along and say hello to Hinata at the playground." said a man as Naruto went toward the playground.

"Okay I very confuse right now why would Hinata-hime be here in this very creepy place and were that disturbing cheerful music coming from."Naruto muttered as he walk toward the playground and see 'Hinata' watering a brunch of daffodils he then approach her.

"Oh, someone new to play with! What good luck I have lately!" 'Hinata' said as she stop watering the flower and turn around toward Naruto with a disturbing smile on her face.

"I was starting to get bored. Oh we're going to have so much fun!" 'Hinata' said

"Who are you."Naruto said suspiciously as he know something was wrong with this 'Hinata'.

"I'm Hinata. I live here on Tranquilly Lane. Want to play a game." 'Hinata' asked with disturbing smile.

"A game? Okay I guess..."Naruto replied as he know there something wrong with this 'Hinata'.

"I knew you would. It's a really simple game. All you have to do is make Timmy Neusbaum cry." 'Hinata' said as this sent a alarm in Naruto head as he now know that not the real Hinata.

"You not Hinata! Hinata-hime is kind and gentle she will never make anyone do that. What you telling me to do is evil."Naruto said as 'Hinata' just smile at him.

"That is true." 'Hinata' said in a very disturbing old man voice with Romania accent.

"Holy Shit!!!"Naruto screamed as his vision darken. When Naruto woke up again he was at Konohagakure which was still be laid siege by the Einst as Hinata had Naruto head in her lap.

"Naruto-koi you awake."Hinata cried out in tears of joy as she hug Naruto by the neck.

"Hinata-hime it really is you and you don't have a Romania accent or a old man voice."Naruto said as he hug her back.

"Well Naruto-koi I did learn several different language and Romania is one of them."Hinata replied as she was still hugging as Naruto had a shock expression on his face.

I hope you all like this Epic chapter and the Tsukihitomi vs Jashin fight part 1. Also hope you like the Hinata Hour Omake. Thank you DragonBeast99 for the Omake idea. And thank you Kaos and Magnus with helping me.


	37. Kidnapping Arc: Evil Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Kidnapping Arc: Evil Heart**

Tsukihitomi was starting to panic, she didn't know who were the other women with her, but all of them were surrounded by thousands of cultists, all of them with murderous looks, and terrifying chakra signatures, so, she was scared, because if she died here, she will not be able to return to life again, for this was another realm, suddenly, a pair of soft arms hugged her in a protective embrace.

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan, we'll protect you", the woman clad in white spoke.

"Who?...", Tsukihitomi tried to ask, but got ignored.

"Benten, Aphrodite, Frigg, I know we all had our differences, but we need to stay together to overcome this", the white clad woman commanded.

"Yes, Kami-sama!", two of the women replied

"Aye, Aunt!", the tallest of the women replied too.

"KAMI-SAMA!!!", the identity of the woman that was embracing her hit her like a ton of bricks... or as a morning youthful shout of Rock Lee...

"Ah!, I haven't forget your status as goddess!, but here I'm the absolute Goddess!, and so, my followers are stronger than you as long as you are trapped here!, now go forth my cultists, go and rape every little bit of their bodies!, go and kill them to please me!", Jashin voice sounded everywhere, and the cultists didn't waited longer to leap at the goddess, so many of them at once.

"Oh no!", Benten, the least experienced on battle panicked, while Frigg readied her sword, ready to kill as many as possible before falling, Aphrodite didn't show her terror, only to not shame herself in front of the nose goddess, Tsukihitomi was about to scream, when she saw the smug face on Kami.

"Three... two... one...", Kami counted, and then it happened.

"LUMINOUS OPERTURE!!!"

Meanwhile with Red Team...

They got out of the way as the massive Tsuchigumo crush the area were they were at. As the massive Einst spider pick itself and slowly started moving toward them. As Red Team move toward cover as Grif started firing at the massive spider as it fired a beam of energy that force Grif to move out of the way as it destroyed the ground behind Grif.

"Damn what the hell we going to do."Grif shouted as he dodge another beam.

"I don't know dirtbag but we have to kill this thing quick before more Einst show up."Sarge shouted as he rush the spider legs as he had the Zanber Slicer activated as he slice right through the giant spider leg.

"Okay Simmons while it off balance hit it in the face."Sarge shouted as he quickly along with Donut and Grif slice off the rest of the legs as the Tsuchigumo hit the ground hard. As Simmons was charging his shoulder cannons as they were collecting fire chakra energy into it barrels.

"Okay everyone get out of the way I firing the Chakra Cannons on fire mode."Simmons shouted as the rest of Red Team jump at of the way as Simmons fire a beam of pure fire at the downed Tsuchigumo as it engulf the massive spider in a fiery vortex.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH."scream the Tsuchigumo in pure pain as it vanish in pillar of fire.

"Hell Yeah I what to see how you live through that."Simmons shouted

"Never mind about that Simmons we have to seal off the other holes as well before more of these bastard come along."Sarge shouted as Red Team departed to seal up the rest of the holes.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi and Goddess...

There was a pillar of light just in front of Tsukihitomi and the goddess, every cultist that leaped at them vanished, no trace that they even existed, once the light faded away, they noticed that a man was standing where the light struck, he was dressed in a white business suit, his jacket was weaving with an nonexistent wind, his right hand holding his fedora hat on his head, as if preventing said nonexistent wind to blow it away, and he was standing in a very Michael Jackson pose.

"My, my!, Why do you keep stumbling on troubles you can't handle?", The white clad man asked to the group of women, obviously referring to only one of them.

"Well, you are free to take my job whenever you feel like!", Kami shouted at him with a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid that I'm allergic to paperwork.", The man replied

"K-Kami-sama, forgive me for my ignorance, but who is that man who is so disrespectful of you?", Tsukihitomi asked, not leaving the arms of the Goddess, something about the man that just saved them made him more scarier than Jashin herself.

"He is the grandfather of all the demigods, bearer of the infinite knowledge.", Frigg said with respect and fear mixed in her voice.

"He is the last person you want to find in an empty alley... or any place at all...", Aphrodite said, not hiding either her shivering body or trembling voice.

"He is the living testament that Lucifer IS NOT the most evil being in the universe", Benten said while taking some steps back.

"Awww... you are hurting my poor heart you know?", the man replied with a smirk that almost ripped apart Tsukihitomi soul, a cultist decided to avenge his brothers by attacking this man from behind, which proved to be a fatal mistake, the white clad man flickered his fingers toward the cultist, without even looking at him, the effect was terrifying, the cultist exploded, and his remnants were launched back with the force of a meteor, thus, killing even more cultists.

"Come on girls, he is not that evil, you are only jealous of his status, besides, he have feelings you know?", Kami lazily stated.

"Aye!, But your brother is scary nonetheless!", Frigg replied

"Ah!, Frigg, my favorite goddess of Love, Fidelity and Fertility!", the man suddenly said, while hugging the Norse goddess first, and then caressed her abdomen.

"Nay!, You are forbidden to have offspring!", Frigg said while blushing, but made no effort to push away the man.

"Awww, too bad, still, I would love to try to break that rule, are you free tonight?", The man asked playfully.

"Ahem!, Brother, we have a little crisis to handle here!", Kami shouted

"BROTHER?!", Tsukihitomi shouted her mind out, this was shocking news to her.

Meanwhile with Arashi and Yukina...

They were in there transform state as they were in the sky above Konoha fighting with several of the Bicano Angelo. As Arashi was using Yamato to cut through several of the Bicano Angelo as he smash through the armor and slicing them in half. Yukina was busy freezing several of the Bicano Angelo that got in her way as they fell from the sky and shattered on the ground.

"These demon and Einst are everywhere."Yukina said as she froze another group of Bicano before a Alto Angelo attack her forcing Yukina to dodge but part of her ice butterfly like wings got cut off.

"Oh no."Yukina mutter in terror as the Alto raise it huge sword which burst into flame as it swing at Yukina. As Yukina was about to get hit a barrage of energy bullet hit the Alto Angelo killing it as someone grabbed her. As Yukina look at who save her as it was a thirteen year old girl with sliver hair wearing a flight type power armor as she was carrying a rifle which was stash on her side.

"Hello there my Name is Schweitzer Seolla."Seolla said as she flew away with Yukina as several Bicano and Alto Angelo gave chase.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi and Goddess...

Ankiseth, that was the name that Kami brother addressed himself with, this Ankiseth came out with a plan, a very strange one, the information that he relied was difficult to believe, but since Kami agreed with his plan, Tsukihitomi and the other goddess followed his word too, the plan basically was to infiltrate Jashin temple/fortress and then read the inscriptions to learn of Jashin weakness, as Ankiseth stated, "No God is allowed to have a temple and Not write on it's walls the way to kill them", Tsukihitomi believed this when the love goddess nodded at his words, that is what resulted in the current situation.

"Tsu-chan!, stay close to me!", Frigg shouted

"Ok! Ok!, but don't swing that sword in such a wide arcs!", Tsukihitomi shouted back, something that amazed her, since she was talking to a goddess, a goddess of love that fought as savagely that it looked as if she were a goddess of war instead.

"Aye!, I'll try to not behead you when you are in the way, but stay close to me!", Frigg replied, while cutting in half another cultist.

"Are you sure you are a goddess of love?, By the way you carry yourself you look more like a goddess of war...", Tsukihitomi asked, while killing more cultists with Juken strikes to the heart.

"Nay!, do not mistake me with my brother Tyr!, That is a true psycho!, Yet he would have cleared our way long time ago!", Frigg stated, and Tsukihitomi shuddered at the idea of someone that bloodthirsty.

"Anyway, we are close, thanks to Kami, our path is not so charged with enemies", Tsukihitomi stated, for they were almost at the gates of the temple.

Meanwhile...

"RED ROSE STORM!!!", Aphrodite shouted her attack, a massive quantity of rose petals flew around the place she was standing in, every cultist was cut into several pieces in the area of her attack.

"BROKEN HEART DISCORDIA!!!", Benten shouted, while starting to play her guitar, every cultist in the nearby area fell to the ground, suffering from heart attacks.

"CELESTIAL PUNISHMENT!!!", Kami shouted, while pointing toward a crowd of cultists, from her finger, a tiny sphere of light shot at the crowd, upon contact, a massive explosion erased the cultist, the explosion raised high, taking the shape of a cross.

It was a battlefield, where goddess were showing why one should never earn their wrath, any move they made proved to be lethal against hordes of enemies, but there was one among them, a lone male white clad figure, that was fighting only with his bare fists and feet, no using any special attack or power, just high speed punches and kicks, and yet, he was somewhat more frightening than the goddess, such was the sight that Jashin received.

"Oh my!, And I just thought that there will be some fun here, seems I was wrong!", Ankiseth shouted quite aloud, and that earned the wrath of Jashin.

"SO YOU THINK YOU ARE SO GREAT, HUH?, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE AN ANGEL, A DEMON, OR A GOD, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!!!", Jashin shouted with true rage, and then, some of the cultist merged together, and gave birth to horrible monsters, their black flesh seemed like uncovered muscle, their multiple eyes on the face shown no symmetry at all, their multiple arms ended in horrible claws, and their mouths were formed by countless tentacles, soon, every other cultist merged to form even more of these demons, everyone of them expelled great power, but where the goddess cringed in fear, the lone man showed a satanic grin.

"It's about time, I really want to relieve some stress... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Ankiseth laughed, in such a disturbing way, that Jashin forgot completely about the other two that were getting inside her temple.

Meanwhile with Yukina and Seolla...

As both of the girls were fleeing from the demon which were joined by several group of flying Einst. As these flying Einst were taking potshot at them as Yukina was again force to dodge as her wings were healed enough to allow her to fly but it still hurt. As Seolla was now sporting some dents to her power armor as she turn around in midair and shot at several of the Einst and Angelo killing them and shooting off the head of a Bicano Angelo as fountain of orange blood shoot out.

"Were Arado-baka at he always not there when I need him."Seolla muttered as she fired and round at a Einst as it fall from the sky.

"Were Arashi-koi at."mutter Yukina as several of her ice faerie and butterfly's attack several of the demons and Einst freezing them. Except more were coming but two blur flash past the Einst slashing them apart as limb and blood were sent flying. As the blur appeared right in front of the two girls. One revealing Arashi and a thirteen year old boy with purple hair as he was wearing a flight type power armor except it had some kind of crusher unit on his left arm well on his right there was some kind of triple vulcan gun with a metal sword attach to the gauntlet.

"Sorry about that Yukina-hime I have to save this fellow here who called himself Balanga Arado from a brunch of spider type Einst that trap him in there webs. "Arashi said as Arado blush in embarrassment for falling for such a trap.

"Well what were you two doing anyway."Yukina asked

"Well we were helping the civilian evacuate into the forest as it kind of dangerous to lead them to the Hokage Monument as there several of those giant spider roaming around over there."Arado replied.

"Okay then we will help you with that."Arashi said as they all flew off toward the east forest area as there was no Einst or demons in that general direction.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi group...

Jashin was scared, not from the goddess, for they were being weakened by her dimension, but by the man who looked happy with this place, he was scary because he wasn't breaking a sweat, he was scary because he was taunting her every damn second, he was scary because he was plainly strange, so, in an attempt to regain her pride as a demon-goddess, Jashin showed up at the battle field.

"THIS IS IT!, YOU STUPID MAN!, YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE TO TORTURE IT FOR ETERNITY!!!", Jashin shouted in blind rage.

"Oh my!, I think it is a little late to warn you about you losing your beauty for doing angry expressions, isn't it?", Ankiseth asked in an extremely teasing tone.

"GHAAAAA!!!", Jashin exploded in rage, she leaped at him, and attacked him with everything she had.

"Well thought, brother", Kami muttered, her brother redirected all the power of Jashin against him, for hence, all the demons started to lose their formidable strength, allowing the other goddess an easier time dealing with them.

Meanwhile at Jashin temple...

"This can't be...", Tsukihitomi stated, after reading the scripts on the temple walls.

"What is it, Tsu-chan?", Frigg asked, while slicing an occasional cultist that was still lurking in the temple.

"My Heart is hidden, and only when the seas dried and the moon crashes, I will reveal my Soul...", Tsukihitomi read aloud

"Huh?", Frigg muttered, yet splitting in two another cultist.

"To kill Jashin we need to first burn all the blood and destroy the moon of this realm!!!", Tsukihitomi yelled, it was just an impossible request.

"NAY!!!", Frigg shouted in disbelief

"Now, now, don't fall in despair, hard request it is, but not impossible.", Ankiseth voice resounded in their heads.

"WHAT?!", Woman and goddess shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile in the sky over Konoha...

As something was still coming through the portal as the only thing visible of it was what look like half of a massive sphere with massive number of Kusabi-Ishi growing out of it. As some kind of dark matter energy started building up before it a thin beam fire that struck the Hokage Tower as the civilian council were still inside there. As massive number of what look like dark matter orbs rise up and started slamming into the tower as a massive dome encompass the tower before breaking apart revealing nothing there except a deep hole that lead to ex-Ne ANBU base. As in the sky several of the Kusabi-Ishi crystal broke off and flew toward a area.

While in the area that Kusabi-Ishi Matsuri and Gaara were fighting with several of the Einst Musha and Ronin as Matsuri was dodging a void blade from one of the Einst Ronin as it slightly cut her arm as a mixture of blood and some kind of black liquid started dripping from her injured arm.

"_**Your Blood smell different why is that little lady."**_Said a Einst who look like a giant suit of armor as if look closely at his stomach region there were a line of what look like razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you."Matsuri said as she stare at this giant Einst who stood easily 15ft.

"_**My name is Einst Gemuet one of the seven general of the Einst. But tell me why do your blood smell like mixture of blood and machine oil are you Bioroid."**_Gemuet asked in a dead serious tone of voice as Matsuri sudden had a shock expressions on her face. But Gaara try to send his sand at Gemuet when he wasn't looking. But Gemuet whole body suddenly split apart and floated away before in a distance they reattach themselves.

"_**Never mind I just kill both of you and look through corpse for answers RAAAGGGHHH."**_Gemuet roared as his armored stomach area open up revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth as he suddenly rush both Gaara and Matsuri who prepared for the fight of there live as the other Einst Musha and Ronin also rush them. As the Kusabi-Ishi crystals chose that moment to hit the ground and started to take humanoid shape with energy like hands as they to rush at Gaara and Matsuri.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi Group...

Jashin cursed in a way that could have killed any harsh and strong male, but the man in front of her kept smiling like an idiot, unscratched, the evil goddess was so piss off, that everything else didn't matter anymore, she was so engrossed in trying to kill this man, that she failed to notice the strange movements of the other goddess.

"Aphrodite!, Drain the seas with your white roses!, Benten!, Help me to cover Aphrodite!", Kami shouted, she needed to place her brother's plan in action, and the sooner, the better.

"As you wish, Kami-sama!", Benten replied, while getting ready to cover Aphrodite's back, despite how much she hated her.

"Ok!, Ok!, geez!, you Japanese goddess are a pain in the ass!", Aphrodite replied with disgust, the only reason for her to follow their orders, was because she really wanted to get out of there fast.

"Here I go... WHITE ROSE FUNERAL!!!", Aphrodite shouted, and then billions of white roses floated in the air, and gently fell on the bloody sea, then the roses started to turn red, they were drinking the blood with diabolic thirst.

"How much for a critical point?", Kami asked, while Benten kept playing her guitar with frantic pleasure, blowing the demon away that entered her range of effect.

"BE PATIENT!, THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD!", Aphrodite replied, she never liked to be pressed, and Benten concerto was driving her insane.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING PATIENT!!!", Kami shouted, and showered the white roses with a white light, making them to drink the blood at 100 times their normal speed, Aphrodite couldn't help but to be afraid of that.

"DIE YOU DOG!!!", Jashin shouted loud enough for the goddess to hear her, she tried to fire a massive barrage of acid and venom blood bullets, but they didn't appeared.

"What?!", Jashin shouted in surprise.

"Haven't you noticed, Jashin-chan?, You lose, and there is nothing you can do to stop your fall now", Ankiseth explained with a sweet voice... that chilled Jashin blood.

"You... you know nothing!!!", Jashin shouted, she suddenly brought out a massive scythe, and attacked the white clad man, the blade pierced his chest, but the end of the blade didn't came out of his back.

"Thank you for the gift, I'm sure I will be able to put it to a good use!", Ankiseth cheerfully said, and then his body started to absorb the scythe, Jashin was scared at the gruesome sight, but tried to free her weapon, to no avail, soon she had to let the weapon go, or risk herself to be eaten.

"What... are... you...", Jashin fearfully asked.

"No one of importance, my performance is almost done.", Ankiseth replied with a grin that made Jashin fall to her knees, suddenly the moon exploded, in a cross shape explosion, meaty chunks started to fall all around, she understood it now, whatever this man was, it was only a distraction, she neglected the well being of her dimension, and now was paying for it.

Meanwhile at the temple...

"THERE IS THE HEART!, GO FOR IT TSU-CHAN!, I'LL FEND OFF THE CULTISTS!", Frigg shouted to the human woman, while fighting the remaining horde of cultists.

"Ok!, Here I go!", Tsukihitomi shouted, and then used her most powerful Juken strike on the heart that just appeared in the main room, as she hit the beating organ, it not only went still, it got petrified, and then shattered, soon after this, the temple began to crumble down.

"Oh no!", Tsukihitomi shouted in fear.

"NAY!!!", Frigg shouted too, but then a white light surrounded them.

With Kami...

Kami looked at her brother, he casually walked toward the kneeling and chest clutching Jashin, Ankiseth seemed to whisper something to Jashin, who showed a face of pure horror that no mortal or god should know, then he struck her with a ball of light, and then the entire dimension faded from existence.

When Kami recovered her senses, she found herself at the church in Konoha, with her, the other goddess and Tsukihitomi were unharmed, and that was a great relief for her, meanwhile, in a cliff that overlooked the village, a white clad man was watching the sore town, he was chuckling, his face with a smirk that spoke of forbidden horrors, but he felt no delight in the destruction of the village, but in the magnificent heroes and legends that were about to be born from these ashes.

"Ah!, Sadness and tragedy have fallen on the sweet kids of this village, but the men and women that will grow from these ashes, WILL BE GIVEN A PLACE AMONG THE GODS!!!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!", the man laughed, while holding a small crystal ball at the height of his face, if one looked at it closer, one could have seen the shivering figure of Jashin, former evil goddess, now a toy in the hands of whatever that man was...

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu as this is the end of part two of the Kidnapping Arc. Epic battle between Jashin and Tsukihitomi come to a end. What does Einst Gemuet mean about Matsuri being a Bioroid. Is there more to Matsuri then meet the eye. Also the Civilian Council have been killed along with the Hokage Tower by something from the massive portal in the sky. What is coming through the portal? Well on to the Hinata Hour. Red vs Blue reference up ahead.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: THEY BLOW IT UP**

Red Team were standing right were the Hokage Tower use to be at as there was nothing left of the mighty tower. As Simmons search the area. And Donut was just staring at the spot. Well Sarge was drawing a plan on the ground to tackle the next Tsuchigumo Hole which is not that far away. Well Grif was just trembling in shock at the sight.

"Those Bastard."Grif said as Simmons and Donut stared at him.

"They blew all up."Grif continued

"Damn them! Damn them all to hell! THOSE DAMN DIRTY EINST THEY BLEW ALL UP."Grif screamed

"Calm down Grif the rest of the village is still standing."Simmons said as he heard his teammate frantic shouting.

"Sure Simmons but it look like this village is going to fall."Grif said sounding depress.

"Oh come Grif don't despair we can still save the rest of the village."Donut said

"Sure and Simmons is secretly dating one sisters."Grif said with sarcasm at Donut.

"Simmons is dating one of your sister who I think is name oddly enough Sister."Donut said as this cause Grif to seize up and slowly turn around to a slowly backing away Simmons.

"Now Grif don't be so hasty. Wait what are you going to do with that blade tonfa AAAAHHHHH."Simmons screamed in terror as Grif chased after him with his blade tonfa which the direction they both were going is to the Tsuchigumo hole.

"Let go Donut we have to save those two from themselves."Sarge said as he got up and walk toward the Tsuchigumo hole as he shot a Einst that was coming out of a alleyway.

"Sure Honcho."Donut said as he followed after his boss.

Meanwhile in the forest outside of Konoha. A blonde hair women was with the rest of the refuge as she was just humming to herself.

"I hope Simmons-kun come back to me and also hope big brother is still alive."Sister said as she was with her other sibling as they move farther away from Konoha.

I hope you all like this chapter and the fights in this chapter. Also hope you all like the Omake Files. Thank you Kaos and Magus for helping with this chapter.


	38. Kidnapping Arc: Terror of the Sand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Kidnapping Arc: Terror of the Sand**

Kurenji was firing his rocket launcher at several of the ANBU as they dodge away from the explosion. As one ANBU wearing a rabbit masked attack Kurenji with what look like Juken strikes at lightning speed. But Kurenji was dodging all the blows as he slam the rocket launcher downward skewering the ANBU with the rocket launcher before sending lightning chakra threw the skewer body. As he quickly throw it at several group of ANBU as it explode in a fireball killing several ANBU.

"_**Come on entertain me some more before I move on to the main event."**_Kurenji said as he look at all the surrounding ANBU.

"So what the main event then."one of the ANBU asked.

"_**Well Hyuga Hiashi is the main course and I will get my revenge on him."**_Kurenji said as he rush at the ANBU with his arm mutated into a giant blade.

Meanwhile in the forest of Konoha...

As Kakashi group were leading a brunch of civilian to safety which was the Diclonius Clan compound as it was far away from the village. As Kakashi was with what some would call his mini harem as they were all escorting the civilian toward the compound. But Kakashi was staring at the forest as he heard something moving under the foliage.

"Kakashi-kun what is it? what do you see?"Lucy asked as she took notice Kakashi was staring at a spot nearby the forest clearing for sometime as the civilian group continued on there way to the compound.

"Lucy-chan bring the girls here I think we going to have a very big problem soon."Kakashi said as he through he saw movement in the foliage.

Meanwhile in the sky over Konoha...

As more of the weird sphere was slowly coming through the portal as it started slowly charging up with dark matter energy as it fired a dark matter orb toward the direction of the Chunin Exam Stadium as it the center of the stadium floor as the orb started spinning as pieces of stadium started breaking off as the orb started getting bigger by the second as it engulf the stadium in a makeshift black hole as some shinobi got suck into the singularity as it explode as a massive hole to appear where the stadium was that led to a destroyed portion of Danzo Secret Headquarters.

"Hinata-hime what was that."Naruto said as both him and Hinata were nearby the Ichiraku area as the stand was destroyed by several Einst. But the good new was that nobody was at the stand now as they already flee from the area toward the direction of Diclonius clan compound.

"I don't know Naruto-koi but I the Hokage Tower is gone."Hinata said as she look at the direction of the Hokage Tower were it once was but could not see it anymore.

"Hello Friend Naruto and Hinata."called a voice as it show to be Caboose with Sheila following right behind him as he hold his Gravity Hammer out as it was covered in blood.

"Caboose and Shelia I through you were with the Convoy Team."Hinata asked in shock.

"No we both were at Tsunade place when the Defense Force move out. So we been helping with fighting off this invasion."Shelia said when she turn around and ready her bow and arrow and fired. As the arrow pierce right through a wall as some kind of lavender blood start seeping through as a Einst appeared out of nowhere and drop to the ground dead.

"Well let go then."Naruto said as they move through the chaos filled streets of Konoha.

Meanwhile with Gaara and Matsuri...

Matsuri was amazed, her beloved Gaara was fighting with a ferocity that she has never seen before, usually, he would remain static, and will let his sand do all the work, yet this time, he was fighting using both his sand, and his gourd as a hammer, all to defend her, either he didn't hear, Gemuet comment about Matsuri, or he just ignored it, but Matsuri was plainly grateful for that, suddenly, she felt danger approaching.

"Gaara!, enemies behind us!", Matsuri shouted, and Gaara turned in time to send a murderous wave of sand at what looked like humanoid crystal shapes.

"Kusabi-Ishi...", Gaara muttered, Gemuet temporary forgotten.

"What?", Matsuri asked

"They are... MATSURI WATCH OUT!!!", Gaara suddenly shouted, while pushing Matsuri to the ground.

"What?!, what happened?!", Matsuri asked startled, but got no reply.

"Gaara-kun?...", Matsuri asked again, and then Gaara turn around with a forced movement, and Matsuri watched in horror as a crystal was attached to his chest.

"He is resisting, but it matters not, I will use him anyway", the crystal spoke, and Gaara showed a face of pain, Matsuri wanted to scream, but the possessed Gaara leaped at her first.

Meanwhile with Kurenji...

He was destroying the Hyuga compound as it was abandon but he sense the person he what revenge on was here. As he smash his way into the main branch room when he step on something. As Kurenji look down at what he step on. As his eyes started widen in surprise at what it was.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!!!"**_ Kurenji scream

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

As Kurenji was propel away from the compound in furious explosion as thousands of paper bomb tags went off at once. As Kurenji was sent through the air as Hiashi suddenly appeared over Kurenji in midair as he sent a powerful Juken strike that sent Kurenji back toward the ground as he made a crater upon impact.

As Hiashi landed on Kurenji body in knee drop position as he quickly got off as Kurenji got back up. His mutated body started healing it self from all the damage Hiashi inflicted on him.

"_**You have to try better then that Hiashi-teme.**_"Kurenji said as he grin psychotically.

"I will do better then that and I will stop you just like I did when you went insane."Hiashi said as he jump out of the way as a massive hammer hit Kurenji sending him right into a building.

"That got him."Tsuki said as she walk out of her cover wielding her massive hammer as Gai was with her.

"Yes the Youthful Tsuki defeat the enemy."Gai said as this cause Tsuki to blush. When part of the rubble started to move revealing Kurenji except his left arm bone claw were revealing a bunch green vine like tentacles growing out of it and his right arm mutated into a massive claw like arm with oversize claw.

"_**That was just a flesh wound.**_"Kurenji said as Iwa and Kiri shinobi surrounded him.

Meanwhile with Kakashi group...

As Kakashi was surrounded by what some called his mini-harem and by several other member of Team ATX including the Hokage Lady Tsunade and Mizukage who name is Mei. Jiraiya was there as well including Naga and Yoko.

"Well there is something moving through the forest."Tsunade comments as several humanoid Kusabi-Ishi Crystal as they leaped at the group.

"Oh shit."Jiraiya shouted as one of the Kusabi-Ishi went forward to attack him as it created a beam of pure energy in it hand as swipe at him. But Naga save Jiraiya by blocking the deadly attack with her sword. As Tsunade rush the Kusabi-Ishi and smash it with her bare hands.

"Oh you got to be kidding me the Kusabi-Ishi crystal have a human like form."Omoi shouted in a angry tone of voice as he slash one of the Kusabi-Ishi but his blade couldn't cut it crystal like body. As the Kusabi-Ishi raised it energy like hand up in order to strike Omoi down. But Samui save him by giving the Kusabi-Ishi a brutal kick that shatter it body on impact.

"There a whole lot of them are there."Kakashi said as he made a Raikiri and slice through several of the Kusabi-Ishi in his path.

"Well we have to protect the civilian from these things."Mei said as she spit several lava bullets at three of the Kusabi-Ishi before another try to attack her from behind but she quickly turn around and breathed out a weird red mist that oddly enough started burning the crystals as she then delivered a roundhouse kick that was covered in chakra.

Meanwhile back with Matsuri and Gaara...

Gemuet watched the fight with interest, at first he thought that the little bioroid evaded by a miracle, but closer inspection revealed the truth, she was wearing some kind of fins on her back, they looked metallic, and yet, they came from beneath her skin, and when she evaded again another attack from the possessed sand user, it was confirmed, the fins were thrusters.

"Gaara-kun!, Please wake up!", Matsuri begged

"Fool!, He is no longer who you used to know!, He is my body and there is nothing you can do to get him back!, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", The attached crystal laughed, but Matsuri watched Gaara face, he looked pained, but he also looked as if he were fighting.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!", Matsuri screamed, and watched in joy how Gaara face contorted even more, she knew that her beloved Gaara was still there.

"Just look how I use his powers against you!, SAND TOMB!!!", The crystal shouted, forcing Gaara to move his hand in the required sequence, but nothing happened.

"WHAT THE?...", The crystal shouted in disbelief.

"Told ya!, SANDSTORM VEIL!!!", Matsuri shouted, and soon a sandstorm covered the battle field, shielding the vision of the Crystal.

"Damn it!, I need to clear this to find that little bitch!", the crystal muttered, and made Gaara to rise his hands to control the sand, but instead of calm, it grown thicker, harder to see.

"DAMN YOU, PUPPET!", the crystal shouted in despair, and a little smirk grew on Gaara lips.

"This is it, only one chance, I need to neutralize that Kusabi-Ishi, to free my beloved Gaara, I only have one shot, all gods above, guide me!", Matsuri muttered, and then she concentrated, her arms sparked with energy, and then turned into metallic cylinders, cannons, large spike came out of her fore arms, soon little bright spheres formed around the spikes, and they began to be absorbed by the spikes.

"Ambient energy being absorbed... synchrony at 86.8854%... noise at 2.76%...", Matsuri muttered, and then directed both canons to where Gaara was at.

"Target locked on... Critical mass reached... ready to fire in 4... 3... 2...", Matsuri muttered again, she was able to see Gaara and the Kusabi-Ishi thru the sandstorm as if it were clear as day.

"Where is that bitch?!, I swear that I'll...", The crystal suddenly stop, it felt something dangerous nearby, but wasn't able to tell what it was, it tried to move away, but found that Gaara kept still, holding his ground with all his will power, and soon the crystal understood why.

"DEATH CANNON!!!", Matsuri mighty scream got muffled by the sound of the frightening explosion, Gaara got hit square in the chest, where the crystal were attached, the crystal vanished from existence, and Gaara sported a massive burnt mark on his chest.

"Gaara!, are you okay?!", Matsuri shouted, while dashing to her beloved one.

"I had it worst, Naruto punch harder, how about you?", Gaara asked, not paying attention to the metallic parts of Matsuri.

"I... I... I...", Matsuri was lost at words, it was obvious that Gaara was non caring about her current change, both stood up, Matsuri ready to hug and give a full explanation to Gaara, when Gemuet jumped at them, engulfing Matsuri within his massive jaws.

Meanwhile with Tsunade group...

Reiko and Lilith were using there Zankantou to slice through the mass number of Kusabi-Ishi and several Einst that join the fight along with some Alto Angelo. As one Alto sneak up on Reiko but Kiba use his Gilgamesh Gauntlet and delivered a very brutal uppercut that send it flying toward Fenrir.

"Eat this you son of a bitches."Fenrir shouted as he slice the Alto in half. As it fall into pieces as when suddenly a blur hit a Einst that was going to attack Kakashi from behind.

"**Hello Kakashi you let your guard down." **Dai-Rai-Oh said when suddenly everyone stop fighting as they all heard a haunting melody coming from the portal in the sky. As they all look up into the sky as the a massive sphere covered in crystals came out of the portal as it float over Konoha. As the Einst and Kusabi-Ishi retreated back into Konoha. The Defense Force just arrive as one of the Grizzly Tanks open fires on the retreating Einst but it hit a weird lightning barrier that started to surrounded Konoha.

"What the hell is that thing."Tsunade shout at the sight of the massive floating sphere that was hang right above were the destroyed the Hokage Tower was as smoke were raising out of various place of the village and into the sky it self as there were outbreak of fire going on.

"That is Septuagint. It use to be a ancient meteor that fell long time ago in the sea off of the land of Mizu but some how when the Einst attack Kirigakure that thing raised out of the ocean and wipe out the capital and the village."Mei the Mizukage said in anger as she remember her country being destroyed that fallen star from hell.

"I can't believe this."Tsunade said in despair as Tsukihitomi was seen walking toward them with the goddess following behind her.

Meanwhile with Hiashi...

Hiashi was one of the several people now left as Gai and Tsuki were dodging a barrage of tentacles until two of the vine like tentacle grabbed onto both of there feet and threw them out of the area as there trajectory send them out of the village. And then Kurenji appeared before Hiashi and grabbed him in his massive claw.

"_**Now I could get revenge for Kasumi."**_ Kurenji said

"I telling you Kurenji Uroboros already eaten all of her organs. I was just putting my dear little sister out of misery and I couldn't let you carry out your revenge on that village full of Iwa refuge what would Kasumi have think about it."Hiashi choking said as Kurenji started applying more pressure.

"_**Don't you ever mention her name around me ever again."**_Kurenji said when suddenly he something called out from behind him.

"**Zenshin**!!!!"As a red shock wave hit Kurenji in the back. He then turn around and saw Naruto,Hinata,Caboose,Sheila,Spriggs,Willy, Church, Anko,Gilgamesh,Asuka and Red Team were there.

"Put my father down."Hinata shouted as Kurenji got a manic glee on his face as he he just throw Hiashi into the distance.

"You Bastard."both Naruto and Hinata shouted.

Meanwhile with Tsukihitomi...

"Were is my family at."Tsukihitomi muttered as she look around for her family as the barrier is preventing all of them from entering Konoha as it already zap Yukina and Arashi. The barrier even zap both Iruka and Kakashi when Iruka found out Anko and Naruto were not there as they rush the barrier. As Tsukihitomi try to think of were her family is she heard screaming coming from the sky.

"Huh what is that."Tsukihitomi said as she look up in the sky as she suddenly see Gai and Tsuki flying right toward her.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"Tsukihitomi shouted as she suddenly dodge the two flying shinobi as they hit the ground hard knocking them out.

"Whoa that would have hurt if they were to hit me."Tsukihitomi said when she turning around and saw Hiashi flying toward her.

"Oh shit!!!"Tsukihitomi shouted when suddenly Hanabi and Cupid both punch Hiashi out of the air sending him right into a tree.

"Hanabi why did you hit your father."Tsukihitomi scolded her daughter as Hiashi was knock out.

"Sorry Okaa-san but you would have gotten hurt if his body hit you."Hanabi said as she look down in embarrassment.

"Oh never mind about that then."Tsukihitomi said as she went to hug Hanabi but hug Cupid instead.

"Huh who are you?"Tsukihitomi said as she suddenly took notice she not holding Hanabi but Cupid in one of her hugs.

"Losing Conscious Losing Conscious."Cupid kept saying as she try to break out of the women grasp.

"Oh you must be clone of Hanabi then. I be a good mother to you."Tsukihitomi said as she hug her more.

"Better her then me eep!"was all Hanabi could say as Tsukihitomi also pulled her into a hug as both Hanabi and Cupid now struggle to break out of Tsukihitomi lovely grasp. When Momo saw the whole thing she just shake her head at the sight before she turn her head around and spotted her boyfriend Deidara who was with his sister.

"Deidara-kun!"Momo shouted as tackle Deidara to the ground and started to make out with him.

"Get a room you two."Dei said when Suddenly as Deidara was still making out with Momo pick her up and walk toward the Diclonius Clan Compound.

"Okay he actually took that serious?"Dei said

Meanwhile with Gaara...

"MAATTSSUUUURRIIIIIII!!!!", Gaara shouted in despair, his most beloved person, the one he owed his sanity to, it was now gone.

"_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, Don't worry, you'll soon join her, maybe you'll be able to **__**hold hands before being digested, she is hard to digest you know?**_", Gemuet mocked, unknown to him, his word snapped the last straw of control that Gaara had.

"**Yes!, Yes!, go and loose your humanity!, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**", Shukaku laughed, he was about to be freed to slaughter anything he want, or so he thought.

"No, filthy animal, you are not going to have your way, for I, will be the one who is going to roam the earth again!", A tan skinned bald man said from behind Shukaku, he was dressed exactly as Gaara, but his eyes showed malice beyond words, and yet, his aura was filled with sorrow.

"**Who are you!**", Shukaku asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Soon, Nefertiti, soon, we'll be reunited, and we'll love each other for all eternity, for I, Imhotep, The Priest of Life and Death, the Lord of the Sands, WILL LIVE AGAIN!!!", Imhotep shouted, while engulfing the Shukaku with his own sand, the tailed beast had no time to scream, Imhotep power was beyond the imagination, and soon, his power was felt beyond the bounds of Gaara.

"_**What the hell is going on?!**_", Gemuet shouted, for Gaara started to exude an aura of power that hasn't been seen from ancestral times, the kanji of love on his forehead started to shine with a golden light, and his eyes flashed with power.

"Don't fight me, Gaara, allow me to become one with you, I will not strip you from your beloved Matsuri, just let me love the soul contained within her, the soul of my beloved Nefertiti, in exchange, I'll give you the power to rule over the entire earth, what you do with it, is your choice", Imhotep's voice echoed thru Gaara's mind, and Gaara roared in acceptance.

"_**Oh no!, God no!, HELP!!!**_", Gemuet shouted in panic, from the earth a majestic sand tornado formed, it reached the sky, and the speed and force where enough to turn to dust whatever it touched, but that wasn't the scary part, what freaked out the Einst, was the diabolic face of Gaara forming on the moving sand, aiming at him with a ferocity never seen before in the ninja world, Gemuet ran, ran with all his speed, but to no avail, soon he was trapped in the tornado, and his body fared no better fate than the debris or the other Einsts, he turned to dust, after this, in the eye of the tornado, Gaara was knelt down, holding Matsuri.

"Matsuri...", Gaara muttered, the only reason for him not crying right now, was the fact that he could sense her soul.

"Diagnosis: 35% of systems damaged, enabling communications", Matsuri stated with a slightly mechanical voice, that somehow startled Gaara.

"Matsuri?", Gaara asked with concern.

"Answer: Yes, Gaara-kun, it is me, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I'm ashamed of myself, of what I am, and couldn't gather the courage to tell you", Matsuri replied, and black tears came from her eyes.

"It's okay, Matsuri-chan, I love you nonetheless, and I'll still love you even if you were made of pure metal", Gaara reassured her, while caressing her cheek.

"Excited query: Really?!, Do you love me even when I'm this?!, Will you take me as your woman?!", Matsuri asked, if not for her mechanical voice, it would have sounded as scream of disbelief.

"Yes, Matsuri-chan, as soon as you are... better, we'll marry", Gaara replied full of joy, he was getting reunited with his Matsuri and HIS Nefertiti, who cares if she was a machine?

"Warning: Soul core requires to enter in stasis to start repairing of the structural unit... Mocking Query: I can't wait to see our children, will they look like you, or... like... me...", Matsuri said, while her eyes lose their light, and then lied there, lifeless, and while Gaara was sure that she'll be awaken later, he couldn't help but to have a face of utter shock.

"Children...", Gaara managed to mutter, that thought never crossed his mind, much less with the fact that Matsuri was not truly human.

'Damn!, I haven't thought that far!', Imhotep shouted in Gaara's mind, Gaara decided to ignore this new voice, not that he disliked it, it was far better than Shukaku, but right now he didn't want to think, just stay there with his beloved Matsuri.

Meanwhile with Shino and Nyu...

They were still in the village nearby main street as the facing with a most difficult opponent yet. As Shino was in his Kamen Rider form and Nyu had Pandora out as they were facing two of the Einst Generals. Einst Eisen and Rein Weissritter.

"_**Oh it you from the Wave Country."**_Rein Weissritter said as she pointed her howling rifle at Shino and Nyu.

"Oh did forget you trigger happy. Buggy-kun and I will have are revenge."Nyu shouted

"_**Well the battlefield is like one big gambling table except instead of gambling for money it are live."**_Eisen said

"That is true."Shino said as they all rush at each other.

Meanwhile with Naruto group...

"_**Well it seem I don't have to look for the "Key" after all.**_"Kurenji said as suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of Einst including Einst Glied and Knochen.

"What do you mean about that and why are all of you keep calling me the "key"!!"Hinata shouted as she was so confused about it.

"_**Well Hinata you are actually are Einst Goddess reborn. But enough small talk get them and capture Hyuga Hinata."**_Kurenji shouted as the massive number of Einst including Kurenji rush at Naruto group as Hinata had a shock look on her face.

"I a reborn what."Hinata said in shock as her mind try to figure out what Kurenji just said.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no jutsu. Also you all found out Matsuri is a Bioroid and Gaara doesn't care about it at the least he still love her. But he did had a shocker when she say she can still have children. Also the thing that came out of the portal is reveal Septuagint is it a ancient meteor over run with Kusabi-Ishi crystal or something much more sinister? Also it look like Naruto and Hinata group are going to face off against Kurenji and a few hundreds Einst including the Einst Generals Glied and Knochen. Also it look like Shino and Nyu are going to face off against Einst Eisen and Rein Weissritter next chapter is going to be a Epic fight. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Alchimie and Hanabi who is more Kawaii**

Hanabi was staring at what could be her most formidable rival yet. As she look at the girl long blue hair and the very cute Gothic clothes she was wearing. As Hanabi stared down her rival.

"Well I cuter then you."Alchimie said as she already saw that girl get hug by her mother but the weird thing is how she got out of that hug.

"No I am cuter."Hanabi replied back as both Konohamaru and Inari came on the scene.

"Kono-Kono who is more Kawaii me or this girl right here."Hanabi said as she made several crystal like chakra barrels as they were pointing at Konohamaru as he started shivering in terror.

"Uh."Konohamaru said as he didn't not what to say the wrong thing.

"Ina-Ina who more Kawaii me or this girl right here."Alchimie said as she open her mouth wide as energy was being gathered in it.

"Uh."Inari said as doesn't what to get lazored.

"Oh you both so cute."Tsukihitomi said as she was still holding a now fainted Cupid as she hugs both Alchimie and Hanabi. Which cause them to fire there attack as it went straight toward a Sasuke as she was try to get rid of a leech that were attack her.

"Get back you leeches."Sasuke shouted when the attacks hit her burning her cloths off.

"What the hell happen to my cloths!!!"Sasuke scream as her nude body were revealed to the world as both Hanabi and Alchimie covered Konohamaru and Inari eyes well they still were getting hug to death. Well Sakura grabbed Sasuke and ran off somewhere.

I hope you all like this chapter and the fights in it. Also I hope you all like the Omake files as well. Also thanks you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter.


	39. Kidnapping Arc: Death and Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. **

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Kidnapping Arc: Death and Rebirth**

As Shino and Nyu rush at the two Einst Generals as Rein Weissritter went after Nyu. As she raised her Howling Rifle and started firing bullets at Nyu who use her vectors to block the deadly projectiles as she started making multiple hand seals.

"**Raiton:Rai Buster."**Nyu shouted as her horns emitted a bolt of red lightning as Rein Weissritter dodge out of the way.

"_**Ha what are you aiming at you baka."**_Rein said as she raised her rifle again until she took notice that Nyu had a grin on her face.

"Well I be looking behind your back if I was you."Nyu said with big grin on her face.

_**"What are you talking AAAHHHHH."**_screamed Rein Weissritter in pure pain as the red bolt of lightning hit her square in the back. As Nyu suddenly delivered a brutal jump kick right toward the female Einst face sending her flying in a building creating a impact crater.

"Take that you bitch."Nyu shouted as she rush at Rein Weissritter who pushed herself out of the side of the building. Meanwhile Shino was engaged in a brutal melee with Einst Eisen as the Einst was using his left arm organic triple barrel machine-gun as he fire barrage of bullets at Shino. Who keep dodging as his Kamen Rider armor boosted his speed.

As Shino started firing multiple needler crystals at Eisen who just dodge them. As his horn started glowing red as then rush at Shino at high speed.

"_**Heat Horn!"**_Eisen said as she slash at Shino causing sparks and some blood to fly out of Shino armor covered body. As Shino then countered attack by kick Eisen in the stomach causing him to stumble back in pain. As Shino slap the right side of his Zector belt.

"**Clock up!"** the Kikiachu Zector said.

"Clock Up!"Shino repeated as time started to slow down to a snail like crawl as Shino rush at Eisen who upon reaching him block Shino punch.

"What the hell how are you not being freeze in time."Shino said in shock as Eisen took a swipe at Shino how jump out of the way.

"_**I immune to the effect of your time stopping ability."**_Eisen said as he delivered a brutal punch with his organic Revolver Stake as it cause a small explosion propelling Shino into a building.

Meanwhile at the Diclonius Clan Compound...

Niji Squad were busy helping Doc check all the injured people as Momo the slime girl who full name was actually Momohime but her sister just call her Momo for short. She was checking on Jun who seem to be staring off into space.

"Hello are you feeling alright." S. Momo said as she stared at Jun who face still had a far off look to it.

"Hey sis what wrong." Kira the sliver slime girl asked as she spotted her fellow harem sister worrying over the pregnant Hyuga.

"I don't know what wrong with her Kira."S. Momo said as she was very worried.

Meanwhile with Naruto group...

Kurenji watched the battlefield, he was annoyed, his nemesis was currently away from his grasp, and his army was having a hell of trouble to get the "Key", Red Team was moving as one, like a well oiled machine, covering their backs while obliterating the Einsts, Asuka was making use of her bayonets, making them rain on Kurenji army in countess numbers, Caboose was crushing anything that comes into his viewing range, his hammer never missing, Sheila was covering him with her arrows, while Anko was literally dancing, slashing countless enemies with her kunais...

"ONLY THREE TAILS?!", Naruto shouted, he has just transformed.

'Sorry kit, but we are no longer in the depths of hell, so, that is everything I can pull off', Kyuubi apologized.

"Damn!, Well, this will do for now", Naruto stated, and then darted at the enemies, taking dozens of Einst out with just a few swings of Rebellion.

"I DON'T CARE WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!, I'LL PROTECT WHAT I LOVE!", Hinata shouted, spreading her crystal wings, and then transforming them in a wide selection of weapons, which she use to tea through the enemy vanguards.

Kurenji watched this, and something deep inside him ordered him to take action, for the Key was overreacting, and that was bad for his plans, though Kurenji decided that he only was tired of watching, and decided to take a quick victory.

"_**Enough of this!, you'll going with me**_!", Kurenji shouted, while darting toward Hinata. Hinata watched him, but due to her position, she was going to be unable to dodge, she braced herself for the impact, but it never came, for Kurenji got tackled to the side with the force of a bullet train.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!", Gilgamesh yelled while tackling Kurenji, both raised to their feet soon after the attack, and stared at each other.

"_**Who the hell do you think you are**_?!", Kurenji asked, for some reason, he has little Intel on this foe, but to him it was only an oversized human.

"I am Gilgamesh, and I'll be your executioner for this day", Gilgamesh presented himself, while cracking his knuckles.

"_**Stand aside, stupid human!**_", Kurenji shouted, while punching Gilgamesh in the face, it was enough to send a bull to the outside of Konoha, but the giant barely moved.

"That was very foolish of you.", Gilgamesh replied while punching Kurenji in the face, but it had the same effect, they stared at each other for a second, and then started to land punches on each other, so brutal, that the land beneath them started to crumble, both giants were showing off their strength and endurance, and none of them backed off, not even an inch, and soon, the battle around them stopped, both sides watched in horror awe at the two titans.

Meanwhile with Shino and Nyu...

Nyu was using the Pandora Pride form to dodge Rein Weissritter attacks as some of her attacks actually got through Nyu Vector defense but they hit her armored form. As Nyu try to get up from Rein Weissritter latest volley as she quickly open fire with all of Pandora Pride form armament. But sadly Rein Weissritter just dance around the bullets before she raised her rifle and shoot down the missile. As Rein Weissritter opened her wings and took off into the air.

"_**Hit her Split Missile!!"**_Rein shouted as flying out of her back were for pods as they rush at Nyu. But as Nyu started to dodge out of the way the pods opens up releasing multiple spike missiles as they went after Nyu.

"Oh shit!"Nyu said as they all hit her in fiery explosion of fire.

"_**Well that got her."**_Rein Weissritter muttered when suddenly a several Vector hands came out of the fire and punch Rein Weissritter right in the face sending her crashing into a building.

"That really hurt."Nyu said as she walk out of the fire as she was not wearing her Pandora Pride form as the demonic power armor vanish. Leaving Nyu only in her cloths as her top was a little burnt.

"_**Well it seem like you made of tougher stuff huh**_."Rein Weissritter said as Nyu just rush at her with her fist raised. As Rein Weissritter just dodge Nyu first punch and hit Nyu with her rifle barrel suddenly Nyu crashing into the side of a building as she cough up blood.

"_**Well it been fun but as one saying go all good thing must come to then end."**_Rein Weissritter said as she pointed her Howling Rifle at Nyu as it mutated as the rifle suddenly grow five extra gun barrel as they started charging up with both energy and chakra.

"I don't think so."a voice said as a arrow glowing with a pink light hit Rein Weissritter.

"_**What the hell hit me."**_Rein Weissritter said as she turn around to get a look at the new comer.

Meanwhile with Shino...

They were still fighting in the effect of the Clock Up Zone as Shino and Einst Eisen were trading blows. When Eisen backhand Shino into a wall. As Shino slide down the wall in pain his Zector called out.

"**Clock Over!!"**the Zector said as time return to normal. As Shino got up but was in obvious pain as he cough up blood through his mask.

"_**Well it seem your little effect is over."**_Eisen said as panel on his shoulder open up revealing several tubes as they started glowing with a unholy light.

"_**Quadrat Mine!!"**_shouted Eisen as hundreds of iron sphere flew out of shoulder and bombardment Shino as some of the iron sphere hit there were a explosion. As more of these sphere hit Shino, he was cover in a massive explosive.

"_**That took care him. Well I have to help Rein Weissritter."**_Eisen as he started to walk away when he heard something. He turn around and was shock at what he saw.

"_**How is that your still alive."**_Eisen said as he see Shino in his normal cloth and out of Kamen Rider armor. As Eisen was confuse how Shino survive all that explosive he look at Shino feet and took notice that surround Shino were some of the dead body of Shino Kikiachu as they must risen to protect Shino from the fatal attack.

"You killed them."Shino said in a monotone of voice but spoke about his mood. He was piss and he going to get even with Einst Eisen.

Meanwhile with Naruto group...

The giants kept their endurance match, and both sides where still dumbstruck, there was no killer intent, it was just the realization that they were quite weak in comparison to the titans, none of them, Einst or Ninja, couldn't move out of fear, except one.

"What are you waiting for?!, We are Ninjas and Soldiers of Konoha!, or are you going to wait to see who falls first?, I'm going to fight, and if my step father happens to fall, I'll fight in his place!", Naruto shouted, and then leaped to the nearby Einst, slicing it in two, and just then the Ninjas were able to react.

"He is right!, my husband my be immortal, but I'm going to fight at his side!", Asuka shouted, and then made her bayonets to rain on her enemies with even more ferocity.

___** "**_WAIT FOR ME!, I WANT TO SLAUGHTER OUR ENEMIES TOO!!!", Anko shouted, as she too joined the carnage.

"To WAR!", Sarge shouted, and his team followed him to massacre more Einsts.

"Come on!, What are you waiting for?!", Sheila asked to Caboose, while giving him a playfully slap in the back of his helmet.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Caboose replied while joining his fellow soldier.

"Naruto-koi... you have been always like this, whenever we start to fall, you always found a way to push us to advance and overcome our fears and obstacles, that's why I love you so much!", Hinata finally stated, remembering all the times her now husband lead everyone out of dire situations, and then she followed him, not allowing the Einst army to recover their fighting spirit.

"_**ENOUGH!!!!!"**_, Kurenji shouted, he had more than enough, he couldn't understand how a mere human, even if so big and muscled, was able to put such kind of fight, he was supposed to be invincible, a god among mortals, so, he decided to end this nonsense of a fight once and for all, so, in a show of terrible speed, he used his clawed hand to bypassing the chest of the giant, the claw found some resistance, but pierced thru Gilgamesh, doing massive damage, however, just as Kurenji was about to retrieve the claw, Gilgamesh grabbed his wrist.

"Is that all?, I was expecting a killer move, not a cheap stab", Gilgamesh stated, not even a hint of pain for the massive injury.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU?!", Kurenji shouted, Rei told him that he was immortal, but Rei didn't said anything about more immortals walking on the Earth, he was going to have a long chat with the diminutive Einst priestess when he finishes this mission.

Meanwhile with Jun...

Doc and Shizune were helping Jun who has just given birth to twin baby girls. How that happen is when the slime girls took notice there was something wrong with Jun. S. Momo went to get both Doc and Shizune. Who upon arrive immediately took notice that her water broke. And they quickly help delivered the babies as it turn out they were both health twin girls as one had Jun hair color which was a midnight blue but oddly the second twin had sliver hair?

"The one with the silver hair must really like you Doc."Shizune said as the baby was reaching out for Doc. But he took notice as he remember Jun was not supposed to have twin as there were only one baby in her womb when she always went to get her check ups.

"What you going to name the babies anyway Jun."asked Shizune as she finished cleaning up both of the babies.

"Well I going name the one with midnight blue hair Hina in honor of Hinata."Jun said as she was breast feeding Hina right now.

"That a good name so what you going to name the other baby."S. Kira asked as suddenly Jun had a far off look on her face.

"Hello Jun are you alright."Doc said

"I going to name the other baby Annie as she kind of look like what Annie would have look like when she was a baby she even of the same hair color."Jun said as suddenly both Doc, Shizune and the slime girls had a creepy expression on there face.

Meanwhile with Naruto group...

The battle raged to animalistic levels, the Einsts no longer were able to fight back, the Giant of a man, by holding the enemy leader in place, literally destroyed the morale of the Einsts, and the savage yells of the snake nin were adding insult to the injury.

"KILL ALL OF THEM! THEIR BLOOD IS OUR SEAL!, FIGHT UNTIL THE LAST OF THE ENEMY IS DEAD!, AND RIDE THROUGH THEIR BLOOD!, THAT WE GLADLY HAVE SHED!!!", Anko screamed with singular joy, even her snakes were feasting with a frenzy never seen before.

"She is scary...", Sheila muttered, while killing an Einst with an arrow in the head.

"Yes, but very effective, her words are doing more harm to the enemy then my hammer!", Caboose replied, while smashing another nearby enemy into the ground as it cause a shock-wave to emit from the hammer sending several Einst flying away.

"Damn Spriggs if I ever get out this alive I going to kill you."Willy shouted as he punch several Einst in the skull. Well Spriggs the silent armored women started snapping Einst necks.

Kurenji was enraged, but suddenly he thought on a way bring down the giant, he remembered that the red head call this brute 'husband', so, if she was removed, there will be a saddened and distracted giant.

"_**EVADE THIS**_!", Kurenji suddenly shouted, while taking out one of his bone spikes, launching it at the giant, but in an incorrect angle, and obviously, Gilgamesh evaded it.

"What was that?, already tired?", Gilgamesh asked, but the smirk in the face of Kurenji told him otherwise.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!", A female pained voice shouted, and Gilgamesh turned around to see his wife being stabbed by the bone spike that he just evaded.

"HEHEHE, seems you can't protect your beloved ones, eh, you...", Kurenji stammered the last part, for Gilgamesh turned to look at him with the most frightening eyes that he had seen in his life, what he saw on his eyes, was the most pure and unadulterated rage that could be described, suddenly, the idea of killing the brute wife didn't looked so bright anymore.

Meanwhile with Shino...

Shino was again in his Kamen Rider form as he was kicking the living day light out of Einst Eisen. As Shino was kicking Eisen he took notice of something on Eisen chest. As it look like small little cracks were forming around it.

"_**You get away from me."**_Eisen shouted in anger as he knock Shino away from him before unleashing another barrage of his Quadrat Mine attack. Which Shino just jump out of the way.

"You seem to panic when I attack your armor chest area. Actually it more heavily armored then the rest of your isn't."Shino said as he suddenly vanish.

"_**What the hell were did he go to."**_ Eisen said when suddenly appeared in front of Einst Eisen and deliver a very brutal roundhouse kick that send him flying in the direction of Nyu fight.

Meanwhile with Nyu...

"Shion is that you were Mugen."Nyu said as she was staring at the priestess in training.

"Well I kind of got separated from him when that barrier raised up and I heard you fighting over here so I decided to help."Shion said

"_**I don't care if there are two of you I will just kill you both**_."Rein Weissritter said as she raised her rifle up as it start charging with energy. When suddenly Einst Eisen body hit her in the back.

"_**What the hell Eisen what happen to you**_."Rein shouted as Eisen got up off the ground and stared at Shino who walked toward him as massive swarms of Kikiachu came out of Shino body as they hover over Shino head.

"Hey Buggy-kun let finish these two in one blow. "Nyu said as a white chakra was forming around her hand.

"That seem like a good idea Nyu-chan."Shino said as he flipped his Zector as it started charging Shino up with so Tachyon energy and his chakra as they cover his fist.

"I think I should go to a safe distance."Shion muttered as she ran away from what she know is going to be the big conclusion to there fight.

"**NEGA RAI** **VECTOR!!!!"**Nyu shouted as her hand glow more brightly as orange-red lightning was cackle off her hand.

"**KIKIACHU RIDER!!!"**Shino shouted as the energy leaped from his hand and into the Kikiachu swarm as the swarm reform into a giant fist. As both of the Einst look at the two genins.

"_**Bring it!"**_Shouted both Rein and Eisen as both Nyu and Shino narrow there eyes.

"**PUNCH**!!!!"shouted both Nyu and Shino as they release there attack as Nyu release a massive glowing reddish orange and white vector fist as it went right toward Rein Weissritter and Shino send his massive Kikiachu fist toward Einst Eisen as both attacks collided with the Einst creating a massive explosion.

"_**AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"**_were the scream of pain from both Einst Eisen and Rein Weissritter in the explosion when something jump out of the explosion. As they were both glowing like fire balls as they hit the ground revealing both Nyu and Shino which Nyu Vectors were holding two unconscious nude humans as one was a female in her twenty's with D-cup size breast and had orange hair. Well the male also look like in his twenty as he had two tone hair color one brown and the other a light amber color.

"So Shino what do we do with these two."Nyu asked as she cough up some blood.

"We just go to your Clan Compound as it unsafe to be staying around here and get you fix up."Shino said as they both started walking as Nyu was still holding the two people in her vectors. With Shion following right behind them.

Meanwhile with Naruto group...

What Kurenji was battling couldn't be described as a human, or an animal, not even a monster was fitting for this, he was battling, or rather being beaten by, rage incarnate, no longer his fists were slow and powerful, they were now fast and frightening devastating, no longer he moved like a brute wrestler, he was moving like true martial artist, but he no longer had a cold and calculating face, his face was contorted into a feral snarl, and with every punch, he roared like a rampaging animal, the only reason for Kurenji to still being beaten, was his new immortality.

"_**Damn it!, I need to find a way to stop this monster**_!!!", Kurenji said to himself, this was getting out of control, is not that he was unable to strike back, for the giant was leaving enough openings to receive thousands of attacks, is just that any attacks just bounced out of him.

"ASUKA-KASSAN!!!", Both Naruto and Hinata shouted, while running to the fallen red head.

"I'm... ok... just... take this... out of me", Asuka replied to the young couple.

"B-But y-you'll b-bleed t-to d-death!", Hinata stuttered, afraid to lose her mother-in-law, but Asuka let out a small, yet pained laugh.

"Don't be so naive... I can regenerate... not as fast as my rampaging husband... but is enough", Asuka stated, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement.

"Ok, just brace yourself, I know this is going to hurt", Naruto stated, and then started to remove the bone spike with the help of his wife, and after some agonizing minutes, the spike came out.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!, THAT HURTS!", Asuka shouted

"Told ya", Naruto said

"Are you really going to be ok?", Hinata asked as she was worried for her mother in law.

"Yeah, just some minutes to heal up", Asuka replied, it was just a matter of waiting for the giant to finally kill Kurenji, and then the war will be over, of curse, they didn't expected someone else to intervene.

"GLAMMDRING: NENSHOU GIRI!", The voice of a little girl made the Konoha nins to turn to where the giant was battling, just in time to see said little girl, decapitating the giant with a massive fire sword, the head of the giant rolled to the side, and the body fell limply to the ground, silence fell on the battlefield.

"You surely took your time...", Kurenji muttered with disgust, he was grateful for beings saved, but he'll die first before admitting it.

"There is no time, leader-sama, go and get the "key" already", Rei almost ordered, and Kurenji raised to his feet.

"_**I'll do it, but you don't order me around, understood**_?", Kurenji stated, regenerating his wounds, and the Konoha nins were still too shocked to react.

"You may want to do what I say before this "Outer" monster get up, he'll be truly enraged by then to be contained", Rei continued, not taking away her eyes from the fallen giant.

"_**You are kidding... right?... RIGHT?!**_", Kurenji hoped with all his heart that what the diminutive Einst said was a joke, but her worried eyes told him otherwise.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING GIL-OTOSAN!!!", Naruto shouted, flaring all his yokai power, showing a total of 5 tails now, he leaped, ready to decapitate the little girl, Hinata followed him, with no less murderous intentions.

"You'll never again will raise against us, THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU FOREVER!", Rei shouted while turning to face Naruto, suddenly, from her mouth a black spike formed, and she shot it at Naruto at a terrible speed.

Naruto was about to evade it, but he noticed that Hinata was behind him, so, he opted to stop the attack with Rebellion, however, this turned to be a mistake, the blade of his sword shattered, and the spike pierced his chest, suddenly to the utter horror of his friends and beloved ones, the spike exploded with an odd energy pulse, leaving a horrible hole in Naruto chest, who fell limply to the ground, his eyes devoid of any light, and blood coming out of his injury at a rate never seen before, he was dieing, and Kyuubi wasn't healing him.

"NARUTO!!!", Everyone shouted in despair, this was a terrible blow to everyone present.

"Naruto-koi...", Hinata muttered to her beloved, trying to reach for his face, to try to comfort him, or kiss him, or whatever, just to awake from this horrible nightmare, she never noticed Kurenji getting closer, until he tore apart her wings, her scream was silenced by a hit to the back of her head.

"Now we can start", Kurenji muttered, while carrying away the body of the unconscious Hinata, the other tried to chase after him, but another wave of Einst arrived, and soon they had to fight for their lives again as Kurenji disappeared into a portal created by Rei as he enter into the portal with Hinata unconscious body in tow as Einst Glied and Knochen also went in as well. Also Septuagint disappeared into a portal but not before firing a blast in the Forest of Death and into Hyuga and Nara Clan Compound cause massive explosive to erupt.

"Damn this is the worse thing to happen to us."Sheila said as she inch closer to Gilgamesh and proceed to reattach his head. As Gilgamesh open his eyes as it had the look of fury that would even scary the Shinigami.

Meanwhile in Other Space inside the Organic Moon...

Inside the organic moon as there was a organic looking massive chamber. As a portal open up revealing it to be Kurenji and Rei who were both carrying Hinata. As Kurenji move forward and place Hinata down on the floor.

"_**Okay what will happen next."**_Kurenji asked as suddenly tentacle came out of the walls. As they gently wrapped around Hinata arm and legs as the hold her up in midair. Then Rei went right toward Hinata holding a single Kusabi-Ishi crystal in her hand as she place directly on top of Hinata chest.

"Now we wait and let her powers awaken the gate but first we have to have her under our control and that Kusabi-Ishi crystal will take over mind allow the "Key" dark side to come out. But before coming out there will be a battle in her mind a battle of who gets complete control."Rei said as Hinata grunt in pain.

Meanwhile it was ten minute already after Hinata was kidnap...

As the Diclonius Clan were bring out the ships or as Triple M would call it Spaceships. As the first one was a large structure, of a reddish color, in the bottom many teal bright orbs are seen, these are wind chakra charged spheres, that allows this behemoth to float in the air, at top of it, purplish orbs are on it at a minor rate, these are lightning chakra uncharged orbs, with a special seal that attracts lightning, in order to fill themselves, this energy is converted in order to keep filled the wind orbs, the shape of this monstrosity is somewhat like a whale, really big, with a few "small" fins on the middle and the back, in the rear end there are many colossal thrusters, and in the front, the mother of all drills is being displayed, the spirals are shiny, meaning that the drill can be charged with energy, just like a chidori, also, the metal of this drill looks like no other material known on earth. As this ship was covering in a lot of armament that look out of this world on of the ship as the bridge of ship was in the back. This is the scavenged battleship the Kurogane that the Diclonius have reconstructed, the most kick ass piece of lostech.

The second ship looked like as Triple M said a space ship except this look more akin to a space battleship as it was also in a reddish color with some white color scheme as well. It was a large structure as well and had a dragon theme to it at the tip of the ship was a dragon head and it at the side of the ship were large wings with multiple turrets on top of it. This is the Hiryu another scavenged battleship that the Diclonius Clan have reconstructed into a kick ass working piece of lostech. As a lot of shinobi and Samurai including Soldiers were helping with the ships. As some of them heard what happen to Naruto and were depress about it. Including Tsunade as well as she finally remembered were she heard the term "Key" it was in the old story about the Lover Moon.

"I should have realize sooner. That story was about a man name Oturan who fell in love with a Goddess from the void of space. The Goddess was known as Einst Goddess or "Key" I was so stupid those stories were true as both were mysterious killed and her race went mad."Tsunade said when a samurai came to her and whisper something to her ear.

"What!!!"Tsunade said in shock at what she heard of what might possible help Naruto.

Meanwhile with Hinata in her mindscape...

Hinata was wandering around in the destroyed Konoha from her nightmares. As she hear a voice calling out to her. As she went toward the voice the Nightmarish Konoha started change into a field of giant Sunflowers as she see some one standing in middle of the field. As Hinata drew closer to the figure she can make out the figure look like a older version of herself as the older version was wearing some kind of crystal like armor and also had a D-cup size breast that almost borderline to DD-cup size.

"Who are you."Hinata asked the other version of herself as she took notice this one was cover in almost Dark Aura well there was some amount of light aura but it was slowly fading away.

"My name is Atanih and you become one with me Hinata."Atanih said as she rush at Hinata who prepared herself for combat.

Meanwhile with Tsunade...

When Tsunade heard about a ritual to save Naruto, many ideas crossed her mind about it, but none was close to what she was seeing, Naruto, at the verge of death, was laying on a stone altar, this altar was in the middle of a circle filled with symbols and inscriptions, it was twelve pike star, all these was draw with blood, the blood of the one that was carrying that ritual, at Naruto's feet, the only one who offered himself as a blood donor was standing, Gilgamesh, there was one needed to offer his blood willingly, with the knowledge that he or she will not survive the ritual, and much to her shame, the only one that offered his life, was the giant.

"Is someone here against their will?", Doc asked, with an air of mysticism that scared everyone to the core.

"No", Everyone present answered at the same time.

"Does everyone here loves the child we are going to save?", Doc asked again.

"Yes", The people reunited answered, but it was the small number of people that enraged Tsunade, besides her, only Shizune, Asuka, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Tsukihitomi, Lee, Shino, Iruka, Anko, Lamia, Aschen, Ayame and Teuchi, were present, and while some missing people were understandable, most were inexcusable.

"Very well, please lift the torches, and whatever happens, DO NOT MOVE", Doc stated, and everyone cringed in fear, but lifted the torches, all in hopes of saving Naruto.

"I still don't know how are you going to take out my blood, but please, make it quick, Naruto don't have all the time of the...", Gilgamesh started, but got interrupted by Doc, who stabbed his machete in Gilgamesh chest, barely touching his heart, the giant couldn't help but to fall to his knees, Everyone cringed again, they don't expected to see that.

"Let's begin", Doc deadpanned, Asuka wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice.

"Spirits of those who lived before, guide me in this request, hear the pleas of those who loves this young man, allow me to contact his soul, allow him to remain between us!", Doc chanted, and soon a translucent figure resembling Naruto raised from Naruto's body, it separated a few inches from his body, but something stopped him, then, Doc looked at Gilgamesh, who still had the machete on his chest, and gave him a nod.

"I willingly give my blood and my life for you, Naruto, live, and find happiness and love...", Gilgamesh stated, and then pushed the machete further, piercing his heart, blood poured from his wound, at an unusual rate,

"Mother Earth, Father Time, guide this stream of life, guide it into the body of he who we love so much, allowing him to stay among us, honoring the willing sacrifice of he who loved him more than his own life", Doc chanted again, Gilgamesh blood started to surround Naruto, who has no more blood of his own, soon this blood started to invade Naruto's body, and he started to react, his body began to regain color, heat, and strength, but he wasn't alive yet.

Mindscape...

Naruto was standing alone, wondering where did he go wrong, he just wanted to protect his wife, was it that hard?, Was life so harsh for him that he was not going to find happiness after all?, no, he wasn't going to allow this, he has to find a way to go back and save Hinata!

"And you will", A voice that sounded almost like him startled him, Naruto turned to face the owner of the voice, and he really got surprised, it was a young blonde man, he looked almost like him.

"Who are you?", Naruto asked

"I WAS you, some generations ago, I fell in love with the Einst Goddess, but I wasn't allowed to live in happiness, but you'll be allowed", Oturan said

"Aye!, Because WE deserve justice!", another voice sounded, and while it was strong, it sounded like a mature voice of Naruto, Naruto turned to face the man, and he really got startled.

"Who?...", Naruto asked, the man was dressed in a silver armor, covered with a mantle made of wolves and bears furs, he was blonde, and his face, while scarred, was similar to Naruto... or Minato.

"I WAS you, when you walked the earth as me, You were called Baldur, but I was striped from my beloved ones, but you'll not share my fate again", Baldur explained

"That's true!, for you'll succeed where we failed!", A third voice spoke, it was gruff, and Naruto looked at the owner, he was very tall, and very muscled, his hair was red, and long to his shoulders, but his face was exactly as Minato.

"And you are?", Naruto asked, he wasn't afraid of them, for he felt that he was looking at himself.

"I'm Hercules, and I had the misfortune of never being able to be on time to save my beloved ones, but you'll be different!", Hercules stated, and then Naruto felt something, something pulling him back to the land of the living, and then the memories of the three persons before him entered in his mind.

"SOUL FULL OF THUNDER!, HEART OF STEEL!, RETURN TO THE BATTLEFIELD!, AND LIVE ONCE AGAIN!!!", Doc chanted with a powerful voice, and in front of the startled witnesses, the soul of Naruto entered his body, and he sat straight, breathing life, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"The ritual is over!", Doc called, and then the people threw the torches and ran to Naruto, who was now being showered with hugs and even kisses, and words of gratefulness for him being alive.

"What happened?", Naruto asked, he felt different, as if his life wasn't his own, his body felt incredible powerful, more than with the power of the Kyuubi running in him.

"He rescued you from the valley of the death", Asuka replied, while pointing to the kneeling form of Gilgamesh, the machete no longer on his chest, but he wasn't moving, Naruto and Asuka got closer to him, and watched him with sorrow, then to their surprise, he moved his head to look at them.

"Naruto... go for them... get your girl back...", Gilgamesh said, the light in his eyes was fading quickly.

"Don't talk, save your strength...", Asuka said with tears in her eyes.

"I... feel sleepy... I'm going... to sleep now...", Gilgamesh said weakly, and his eyes lost any light, and he closed them, finally falling to the ground, lifeless.

"GILGAMESH!!!", Asuka screamed, and Naruto face darkened, his hands balling into fists, trembling with a rage that he never felt before... no... he felt it many times, but he didn't remember it until now.

"Who are you?", Doc suddenly asked, startling everyone, Naruto walked to the altar, and took the hilt of Rebellion, and the crystal that once was a wing from Hinata, he put them together, and the wing became a new blade, pulsing with a strange power.

"I am, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Son of Odin, Heir of Zeus, God of Light and Justice, The Hammer of The Gods, and soon, the executioner of every Einst!", Naruto proclaimed, his eyes flashed with power, and everyone in Konoha cringed in fear, all of them wished to face the wrath of the fourth Hokage, instead of this Naruto.

As Naruto presented himself, the Hiryu and the Kurogane raised into the sky, and soon the speakers resounded.

"The Ships are ready, all the civilians please board the Hiryu, all military personnel please board the Kurogane!", The voice of the elder Diclonius boomed.

"I'm telling you that these are spaceships!!!", Triple M shouted before the speakers could be turned off.

"SHUT UP!, Team Convoy stay on the ground and make sure to evacuate everyone!"

Meanwhile with the Einst at the Earth Cradle...

Einst Knochen and Einst Glied along with Persoenlichkeit were with the rest of the Einst force which were now number in the millions. As they were all staring at the "Statue" as it was taking almost demonic looking shape and was getting bigger by the second.

_**"The "Statue" is waking open and soon the "Gate" will also wake up as well."**_Glied said as she turn around to all the assembled Einst.

"_**We are going to make sure no one disturbed the process so every single one of you get above ground and make defense**_."Glied shouted as every single Einst starting heading above ground.

"_**Soon Einst Akuma you will awaken."**_Glied said as she to went to the surface as the "statue" now known as Einst Akuma was still growing at a alarming rate.

Meanwhile back at Konoha...

Master Chief was ready to leave the ruins, he and a handful of his soldiers were boarding the last shuttle, he gave a last glance to Konoha, he was sad, and he was sad that certain warrior didn't make it, he was going to miss the giant.

"Ok, we are ready to go, Caboose, take us out of here", Master Chief stated, Caboose was about to take flight, when a hand suddenly grasped the door.

"Wait a second, I'll go with you!", Everyone cringed in fear, and more than one screamed, for it was Gilgamesh who entered the vehicle.

"HOW IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!", Cortana shouted her mind out, it was frightening to see someone that was dead a few hours ago.

"I can't die, I wasn't alive to begin, I just needed to rebuild my blood reserves, NOW LET'S GO!, NARUTO WILL NEED ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET!, AND SOMEONE CALL MY WIFE!", Gilgamesh barked.

**Author Note**

Sorry for that Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Also it look like Hinata got kidnap and now is in the clutches of the Einst as she now have to fight a entity known as Atanih. Who is this mysterious older version of Hinata. And it look like the Shinobi and Einst are going to clash in there final battle. And Naruto is severely piss off. Next chapter is going to be the start of the final arc as this final arc is going to have Epic battles the like you never seen. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Medius Locus Master Plan**

As Medius Locus was moving through the forest following at what she believe are spaceships. She was thinking of her Master Plan. As it absorbed the blood of Hinata in the lab. It started thinking of this plan which is actually two different as if one fail it could always go for the second plan which was to consume the planet and everything on it.

"My Master Plan is to become part of one known as Hyuga Hinata."Medius said as she was talking to a blonde colored cat with two tails.

"Meow" the cat replied

"Then I will make the girl mate with the one known as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."Medius said

"Meow" the cat replied

"Then will use his seed to create a race of super-powered humanoid."Medius said as she said a little insane as she suddenly walk off following after the ships.

As the two-tailed cat watch what she think is a insane little girl. As she let a sign of relief. She to started following after the ships.

"I going to get Killer Bee for this."The cat spoke in a female voice.

"Just hearing what that little girl wanted to do to who ever this Naruto person is make me have the urge to tie Killer Bee to a bed and ravage him."the cat said in a perverted tone of voice.

"But first I need to get back to my human form I mean staying in this two-tail cat chibi form is really not the way to get at Killer Bee."the cat muttered to herself as she continued walking.

Meanwhile on the Kurogane...

Killer Bee suddenly sneeze and had a cold shiver go up his back as he only had this feeling when a certain female teammate of his who like catnip a bit to much was thinking of having her evil way with him.

I hope you all like this chapter and the fights in it. Also I hope you all like the Omake files as well. Also thanks you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also can any you guess who the cat human form is.


	40. Reunion Arc: Chaotic Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Reunion Arc: Chaotic Battles**

At a Unknown Location...

A weird man wearing a Orange Mask with spiral design with one eye hole visible was facing off against a weird opponent on top of his ship the Shirogane as the ship looks exactly like the Kurogane except there was no drill at the front of the ship. As the thing he was facing was so some kind of humanoid mass swarm of black worm or tentacles as the thing drag itself across the ship outer deck. The thing rush at the man as the man only visible eye which odd look like a different version of the Sharingan as a weird vortex appeared in the thing path and suck the creature into it.

"So Madara were did you send Uroboros at anyway."was the voice a blue skin man who look like a what happen if a women had sex with a shark and this was the result of the baby.

"Oh Kisame I send it somewhere that not of this world."Madara said as he look up into the sky.

Meanwhile near the Land of Uzumaki and in the bridge of the Kurogane...

Tsunade was falling apart, this was almost too much, the plan was a suicide, but there was no other option, Doc offered to open a gate to the place where Hinata was being held, but he refused to answer who was going to go with him, and Tsunade shivered at the idea of seen the Hell Gate open again, but there was no options, right now, she had to think of a way to distract the Einst army, the only thing right now was reaching the location of the Einst base, and soon, the Kurogane was near enough to scan the area.

"Tsunade-sama... we have scanned the area...", Came the voice of a Diclonius clanswoman.

"Ok, shoot, make my day!", Tsunade stated, she knew this was going to be bad anyway.

"We have counted the enemy for... millions...", The Diclonius replied, and Tsunade fell to her chair, soon she paled at the idea of certain blonde jumping against that army.

"Where is Naruto?", Tsunade asked, last thing she wanted to hear is that he went into a shuttle to strike the army by himself.

"Naruto?... wait a moment... OH MY GOD!, HE IS ON THE OUTER DECK!!!", Shizune shouted.

"WHAT?!", Tsunade shouted too, she knew that Naruto went crazy, but this was too much.

Meanwhile...

"Are you ready?", Doc asked to the kids in front of him

"Yes", both Hanabi and Konohamaru replied

"Very well, follow me, hell connects everything", Doc stated, and then his eyes turned black, the room they were in turned rusted, and soon a hole in the wall appeared.

"Wait for us, sister", Hanabi muttered, and by nodding to Konohamaru, both transformed, becoming Ayane and Ryu, soon they followed Doc to the depths of Hell, heading to the location where Hinata was at.

At the outer deck of the Kurogane...

Naruto glared in the direction of the Earth Cradle, his smirk reflected his unholy wrath, Crystal Heart Rebellion was being held on his right hand loosely, and his eyes flashed with a never seen before malice.

"You have stolen from me, my most precious treasure, and I will take no less that your total extermination as payment!", Naruto stated, then he held his sword high in front of his face, and the handle of the hilt extended long enough to look like a naginata, then he grabbed the pole with both hands, and moved the blade to his side, still pointing toward the sky, suddenly, the blade split in half, and the new two blades moved to become an extended hilt, Naruto concentrated, and from the massive hilt, sparks began to flare, soon, a massive stream of energy erupted from the hilt, it was colossal, it's length was lost into the sky, it's wide was easily the size of the Kurogane itself, and then he leaped to the front of the ship, as he did this, the wide of the stream tripled it's width, and then Naruto let out a blood chilling War cry.

"HIKARI NO YAIBA: HOCHINAGI NO TACHI!!! (SWORD OF LIGHT: THE SWORD THAT MOWS DOWN STARS!!!)"

Naruto swung the massive energy stream at the Einst army, the distance was still too great, but it didn't mattered, the energy stream increased it's width ten times more, it hit the entire army, no one had time to react, evade, or even brace themselves, the earth trembled, both the Kurogane and the Hiryu were shaken, in the span of a second, everything was turned into a massive explosion.

Meanwhile on the Organic Moon...

_**"What the hell happened?!"**_, Kurenji shouted, the surge of power was far too great to be ignored.

_**"We have been hit!"**_, An Einst replied

_**"What's the status?"**_, Kurenji asked

**"10% of our forces...",** The Einst replied, it's eyes glued to the screen in total horror.

_**"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT 10% OF OUR FORCES WERE TAKEN DOWN WITH ONE HIT?!"**_, Kurenji shouted, enraged by this insult, but the face of the Einst was still horrified.

_**"No sir... only 10% of our forces remains..."**_, The Einst finally replied, and in the main screen they were able to see the responsible of this atrocity, Naruto, standing tall and proud, his coat waving with the wind, giving him a godly look, the hilt of his sword hell as a staff, in a way tat reminded of the ancient kings, and the stream of energy that is the blade, piercing the sky high above, lightning and thunder dancing around it, for his blood lust was far from satisfied.

"KURENJI!!!, I'LL FIND YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE EARTH, HELL AND HEAVEN TO DO SO!!!, AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS!, NOT EVEN THE COMBINED MIGHT OF ALL THE GODS, DEMONS AND ANGELS WILL SAVE YOU!!!", Naruto shouted with unholy wrath, freezing the hearts of foes and friends alike.

"_**Okay then teleport him to the Organic Moon."**_Kurenji said while all the Einst in the control room look at him like he crazy.

"_**But Leader-Sama will he just kill us all when he up here."**_a Einst asked

"_**No not if he was sent to "that" chamber right here."**_Kurenji said as he point at a spot on the screen that showed the inside of the Organic Moon. As the room that he pointed to was labeled "Stomach"?

"_**Yes sir**_**."**The Einst said as he started type in a command on the console.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto was stilling standing on top of the outer deck of the Kurogane when a weird light started shining on him. As he started floating in the then sudden vanish in bright flash. While the people at the bridge of the Kurogane were in shock at what they just saw happen to Naruto.

** "**What the hell happen to Naruto."Tsunade shouted as she really didn't what deal with this kind of problem right now.

** "**I don't know were he is Tsunade-sama."Kiyone replied as she suddenly got more reading on her scanning equipment.

"Oh no there seem to be multiple Chakra Signature and what appeared to be one huge unknown energy signature that going to appear right in front of us,"Kiyone shouted in very panic tone of voice as the two ships came to a dead halt as a massive portal open up in front of the ships as slowly coming out of the portal was Septuagint.

"Damn I didn't know that thing was that Massive!!"Tsunade said in very clear shock as everyone else stare at how truly massive Septuagint is as it easily dwarf the two ships as it was twenty times big then the two ships!

"I think it doesn't notice us."Tsunade said as Septuagint didn't attack them yet.

"Tsunade what you want us to do now."Jiraiya asked as he was staring at Septuagint.

"Send everyone that can fight down to the ruin village of Uzumakigakure and send them inside those what did you call those machines anyway."Tsunade asked Kiyone.

"I think they were called Pelicans Drop Ship."Kiyone replied back to Tsunade.

Meanwhile in the Hanger of the Kurogane...

Everyone in hanger were making there way to the drop ship as each group of Shinobi or Samurai separated into group of six and board the drop ships. As every single Pelicans drop ships started flying out of the hanger as the hanger door opens. As the ships went to the ruin village of Uzumakigakure as it was surround by water with Kusabi-Ishi growing everywhere in the ruin village. Soon the drop ships came under fire as several of the Kusabi-Ishi crystal started emitting beam of lightning as several drop ships were destroyed in the process.

"Okay Team ATX it getting very chaotic down there so you guys have to jump." A Diclonius clanswoman pilot said as she was looking at Shino, Nyu, Reiko, Kiba, Yukina and Arashi as the rear hatch open up as the ship started hovering midair as Team ATX jump out of the drop ship just as a lightning beam hit the drop ship.

"No Otoko!" Nyu cried out as she see the drop ship explode with her family member in it. But she did have time to grieve as they were soon attack by several groups of Einst Musha and Honemi. Meanwhile with the Kurogane and Hiryu they started flying away from Septuagint as it fire a beam of energy that the two ships very narrowly miss a it graze one of the Kurogane fins.

"Put some distance between us and that fallen star from hell."Tsunade as both the Kurogane and the Hiryu thrusters were working over time to get as far away from Septuagint as possible as both ships turn around facing the thing.

"Kiyone are any of the weapons working on this ship."Tsunade asked

"Well my Clan never test them yet but I believe there are some weapons system that are online which I believe are the AA autocannons, AA missiles, Impact Cannons and Sub Cannons."Kiyone replied

"Okay then fire the Impact Cannons."Tsunade shouted as three turrets on the outer deck started charging up with energy before firing blue beams of energy at Septuagint as Hiryu also firing several yellow beams as well as the streams of energy rush at Septuagint but splash against a invisible chakra field that appeared around Septuagint.

"Oh this is going to be much tougher then I through. Well keeping firing with everything we got."Tsunade yelled as soon both Kurogane and Hiryu started firing everything they had at Septuagint as they just bounce off harmless against the chakra field.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto appeared over what appeared to be a pool of acid. As he started falling he quickly jam Crystal Heart Rebellion into the organic wall as he stop his fall. He look around the area. As the area look like some kind of grotesque mixture of some creature stomach and machinery as the pool of acid was inside some kind of giant vat as some kind of organic lid was open. As Naruto look upward he had a suddenly develop a shock expression on his face.

"This is madness!"Naruto muttered to himself as he look at the top of the ceiling of the weird room as tentacles were moving around carry unconscious Shinobi and Civilians. That wasn't not the reason that shock Naruto so much it was when those tentacles start dropping the people into the pool of acid.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"one of the shinobi scream as his flesh slowly started to melt off as the shinobi try to get out of the acid as he sink into the acid. As more people more were being drop in the acid. As Naruto look on in horror.

"Hey kid!" shouted a voice as Naruto look up and see a very big and muscularly dark skinned man being carried by the tentacles except he was not close to the pool of acid yet.

"Hey Kid can you please help me out I really do not what to take a one way Acid Trip!" the man shouted as Naruto quickly took Crystal Heart Rebellion at of the organic wall and throw it like a boomerang at the weird organic lid as it slice through what look supports as the lid slam shut just as the tentacle release the man as he hit the weird organic lid which Naruto did as well. As the man got up and walk up to Naruto.

"Hello kid thank you for saving my life."the man said as Naruto look at him.

"Who are you."Naruto asked

"My name is E. I am the Raikage of Kumogakure or what use to be Kumogakure before it all got destroyed."E said as Naruto look at him.

"So E do you know where we are at."Naruto asked

"Hell if I know I just know that Einst called this Organic Moon. So what your Name kid."E asked Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and I look for my Hinata-hime."Naruto replied as he started walking into one of the fleshly tunnels as E followed right behind him.

"Don't worry Naruto I got your back."E said as they both disappeared into a fleshy tunnel that open up.

Meanwhile with Kurogane and Hiryu...

"Okay we need a different way of getting through to that thing."Tsunade said out loud when Kiyone face lit up as she had a idea.

"Hiryu can you hear me fire the Gravity Cannon at the shield."Kiyone spoke into the radio as the Hiryu dragon head bow started charging up with some kind of dark energy before firing a massive stream of dark energy as it crash right into Septuagint Chakra Field shattering it.

"Okay get ready for the Titanic Drill."Kiyone shouted as the Kurogane started charging forward still firing all it weapons at Septuagint as the Kurogane drill was spinning rapidly. Soon the Kurogane crash into the Septuagint and started drilling through it body as it disappeared into it body.

Meanwhile with Arashi and Yukina...

They somehow got to the Earth Cradle location as they were fighting with Einst Glied and Knochen. As Arashi had Yamato out and was blocking Knochen Claymore blade. As those two were engage in a sword fight Yukina was dodging several of Einst Glied tentacles.

"_**Hold still you little brat."**_growled Glied as she open her mouth fired a beam of energy at Yukina who transformed into her Hyo Tenshi form to escape the beam of energy as it destroyed the ground were she was just at.

"**Hyo Beam (Ice Beam)!!!"**Yukina shouted as she fired a beam of freezing chakra at Glied who opened her mouth.

"_**Haeßträne!!!"**_Glied shouted as she fired a beam of lightning from her mouth as it collided with Yukina Hyo beam as the Glied beam push Yukina attack back.

"Aaahhh!!!"screamed Yukina in pain as the beam hit her in the chest sending her right into the Earth Cradle outer black steel wall. As Yukina cough up blue blood.

"Yukina-hime! You bastard I going to kill you."Arashi shouted as he transformed into his demonic state but Knochen jump up and delivered a very brutal slash that send Arashi right into the wall next to Yukina.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Hinata barely blocked the attack of the woman named Atanih, she recognized the style, it was hers, defects included, yet, she was stronger than her, and her eyes were cold, and her previous words were very mysterious.

"Why are you attacking me?", Hinata asked, while evading a kick.

"Because you are weak, so I will reclaim your body by absorbing you", Atanih replied coldly, not stopping her attack.

"No!, I won't let you have Naruto-koi!", Hinata shouted

"BAKA!!!, BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS NARUTO-KOI IS NOW DEAD!!!", Atanih shouted, no longer coldly, but full of hate.

"WHAT?!, NOOOO!!!!", Hinata shouted, the memories of her beloved husband on the floor, bleeding to death flooded her, and then she fell to the ground, crying her heart out, no longer caring about the other woman, she only wanted to die and join her husband in the afterlife.

"That's it, forfeit your life, let me absorb you, and then the pain will go away", Atanih stated, while getting closer to Hinata.

Meanwhile, in a place between hell and earth...

"Doc, are you sure this is the way?", Ayane asked for tenth time.

"Ayane, not mattering how many times you ask it, he will not answer you, besides, he is the ONLY one who can know the way to save your sister", Ryu replied for the doctor, in his cold voice.

"How come I retain my sweet demeanor while you change into a cold killing machine?", Ayane asked with a teasing tone

"You not, is just that Ayane and Hanabi shared many quirks, but you also have changed", Ryu explained.

"Silence the two of you", Doc finally talked, but in a very unfriendly way, both shinobis instinctively reached for the hilt of their weapons, but let go of them the moment that Doc turned around to glare at them.

"What is it?", Ryu asked

"Our paths must part ways, follow this way there will be a gate to where your target is", Doc replied

"WHAT?!, Why should we part ways?!", Ayane shouted, for as long as they were close to this... man, they were safe.

"Understood, thank you for your guidance so far", Ryu interjected, and started to head in the direction that Doc pointed them, and Ayane followed him, still afraid of the current turn of events.

"I can feel you, Priest of the Cursed Einst, the time of your judgment has finally come, you will not escape", Doc stated, heading to another direction.

Meanwhile with Naruto and E...

They were fighting with a bunch of Einst inside a massive organic chamber. Well E was using his fist to smash some of the Einst into the floor and bash them aside with brutal mixture of taijutsu and lightning chakra. As he grabbed one of them and started sending lightning chakra into the Einst body as he then throw it into a bunch of other Einst. When suddenly E was surrounded by a weird light and vanished from sight.

"What the E! You bastard I going to kill you all!" Naruto shouted in a manic fury as he swing his sword at the several of the Einst in front of them who all jump out of his range of attack.

"_**Ah don't worry we just send him back down to the planet surface." **_Kurenji mockingly said as he came on to the scene.

"Where is Hinata-hime and what are you planning on doing to her."Naruto growled at Kurenji who just smirk at him.

"_**Why you think I going to tell you D-boy."**_Kurenji said as he decided to nickname Naruto.

"Why are you calling me that!"Naruto shouted at Kurenji angrily for calling him that as Naruto know what the D stand for.

"_**Well D-boy it be fun calling you that as what you contain inside your body."**_Kurenji said as without Naruto noticing he was making a signal as one of the Einst Taka was aiming it organic rifle at Naruto head.

"Tell me what are you planning on doing to Hinata-hime."Naruto shouted as he was going to rush Kurenji when let his guard as Naruto started tighten his grip on his sword.

"_**You know what D-boy. Why would I tell what we going to do her to a dead man."**_Kurenji said as the Einst Taka pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Atanih was kicking poor Hinata, she had her ready for the kill from some time now, but she wanted her to pay for her weakness, she wanted her to suffer for the death of her husband, so, she kicked her, and Hinata made no move to defend herself, or even dodge, for she thought that she truly deserved it, she believed that it was her fault that Naruto was dead, her crying never stopping, soon Atanih got tired.

"Enough already, your existence ends now!", Atanih Shouted, and as she raised her weapon over her head, a huge crystal sword, she slashed downward, ready to kill Hinata, when a Katana stopped her strike.

"WHAT?!", Atanih shouted in disbelief.

"We will not allow you to continue, Ayane, take care of Hinata!", Ryu commanded, and Ayane quickly went to Hinata's side.

"Hinata!, come on!, you have to fight!", Ayane yelled at her sister, but she looked more like an empty shell now.

"HINATA!!!", Ayane shouted, Ryu was able to contain the other woman, but wasn't allowed to hurt her, that was only for Hinata to do.

"Why should I fight for anyway?, Naruto-koi is dead, just let me join him in the afterlife...", Hinata muttered, tears coming out of her eyes again, but now Ayane had the required tools to awaken her.

"Hinata... Naruto is alive!", Ayane said, and then something happened, some life returned to Hinata's eyes, and even Atanih stopped her own assault on the black clad shinobi.

"What?, What did you said?, How is that even possible?", Hinata asked, hope growing in her heart, true, Naruto had always been able to survive the worst of the injuries, why did she doubted it in the first place?

"What?... Naruto?... Alive?!", Atanih muttered, but her joy didn't go unnoticed by Ryu.

"Seems that you too are happy for this turn of events", Ryu stated, making Atanih blush.

"It's a lie, isn't it?", Atanih asked, it was obvious that she was related to the fears and insecurities of Hinata.

We don't lie, in fact, we require Hinata back to stop Naruto's rage, he has become... rather homicidal since Hinata's kidnapping", Ryu explained

"Naruto must be really worried, I must go and comfort him!", Hinata shouted with renewed strength, making both Ryu and Ayane to sweatdrop, and yet, Atanih shrink a little.

"NO!, WAIT!, DON'T GO LIKE THAT!", Atanih shouted, and Hinata turned to look at her.

"Don't let me be alone... kill me if you must, but don't leave me alone...", Atanih begged, Hinata has became just too powerful with positive emotions to be defeated by her, she watched Hinata getting closer, and she closed her eyes, ready for the final strike, but instead of that, she felt a lovely hug.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, come with me, let's become one, and let's be happy together", Hinata whispered to Atanih, who started to cry, she nodded, embracing the idea, but suddenly some kind of darkness took her away from the embrace.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOUSED TO BE THIS WAY!, IF I SAY YOU'LL KILL EACH OTHER, YOU'LL KILL EACH OTHER!!!", The darkness shouted, covering Atanih, and using her like a puppet to attack Hinata.

Meanwhile with Kurogane...

The Kurogane burst right through Septuagint with it drill still spinning as fountain of black blood erupted out of the fallen star from hell proving it was something else entirely. As Septuagint crash into the ground and explode in a fury explosion of fire and lightning as something flew out of the explosion. As it revealed it self it appeared to be a massive 67.2 meter tall humanoid black and red color Kusabi-Ishi crystal except it humanoid form is more armored like and taller as it also have some kind of red spike wings as it land inside the ruin village as all the Shinobi finish off fighting with Einst in there as they all stare up at the giant as it raise it hand and fired a beam of energy that destroyed part of the village along with bunch of samurai and kumo shinobis. As every single team on the ground started there assault on the massive juggernaut as it grabbed on of the Kusabi-Ishi towers and started use it to swipe at the groups that attack it.

Meanwhile with Arashi and Yukina...

As both Einst Knochen and Glied were about to strike down both Arashi and Yukina. Claws burst out of there chest holding the heart crystals as the clawed hand squeeze crushing the crystals. As both Knochen and Glied died right on the spot before a bunch of tendrils started coming out of the claws and absorbing there corpses. As it reviewed Medius Locus still in it Hinata form but mutate the form hand into deadly claws.

"Oh shit we are in big trouble Yukina-hime." Arashi said as both he and Yukina quickly got themselves out of the wall of the Earth Cradle.

"We can take her Arashi-koi."Yukina said

"I going to devour this whole planet."Medius said as she raised her foot up and slam it into the ground cause a fissure to open as Medius fall into along with Arashi and Yukina who started to spread there wings to escape when two tendril wrapped around there ankles and pulled them into the fissure.

Meanwhile with Team ATX

"What the heck is that thing."shouted Nyu as she dodge the giant make shift sword.

"I really don't know."Kakashi said as more portal open up and Einst started charging out of these portal except they were accompany by some kind of weird golem as these thing were green in color and almost look similar to Master Chief power armor except more bulky and there were weird what look like energy swords and some of the golem were carry some kind of rifles. As one fire at a Lava nin which fired a burst of energy as it piece right through the power armors.

"Now we are in deeper trouble are we Kakashi-sensei."Nyu said as Master Chief tackle one of these golems and as Tsuki came on to the scene swing her massive hammer around striking one of the golems and destroying it.

"I can't believe this the Aerogator X faction are here."Tsuki mutter which Gai heard as he was right behind her.

"Tsuki-chan do you know what these weird golems and that thing are."Gai asked as he look at Tsuki who look nervous.

"Yes I do and you can say I not been completely honest with you people."Tsuki said as Kakashi appeared right beside her with Lucy and Alexia.

"What are these thing then."Alexia asked as she set fire to one of the green golems.

"Well those are Aerogator X faction unmanned fighting machine Zechariah and that big giant is actually Aerogator X faction war machine Zehirut which it form is based upon the Ze Balmar Empire God, Zehirut. It also made up of crystal known as Zehirut crystal which can take on different forms to fight as they can self repair, self reproduce and self-evolution."Tsuki explained as everyone look at her.

"Tsuki-chan how do you know all that."Gai asked

"Because Gai-kun I actually a Balmarian a race of alien from the Ze Balmar Empire were the Aerogator X group is also from."Tsuki replied as this cause everyone listening to her to have a shock expression on there face.

Meanwhile with Yukina and Arashi...

They both woke up on the hard ground as they both got up and dusted themselves. As they took notice they were in a truly massive chamber as there were river of lava flowing through there as both Arashi and Yukina took off into the air.

"Where are we at Arashi-koi."Yukina asked except her voice sound monotone and real off.

"I really don't know Yukina-hime."Arashi replied as they land on some high grounds.

"Both of you two are in hell." a women voice stated as both Yukina and Arashi turn around and saw a 10ft tall tan skin women with sliver color hair and had blood red eyes. She was wearing a skimpy looking robe as she had H-cup size breast that barely be contain inside the robe and standing next to the women was a man that was bare chested and wearing a pair of ninja pants,sandals and had bandage on some place of his body including his lower face as he had no eyebrows he also had black spiky hair. The most shocking thing was the man was carrying a giant sword.

"Also kid why do you look like Uzumaki Naruto." the man asked

"Who are you two."Arashi asked the two people.

"My name is Yami the Queen of Hell."Yami introduced herself

"My name is Momochi Zabuza former Demon of the Mist but now boyfriend of the Queen of Hell."Zabuza introduced himself.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Arashi and what do you mean this is Hell."Arashi asked sounding very confused.

"Well just as what I said this is Hell and also what your little friend name."Yami asked

"Well this is my wife Uzumaki Yuki.."Arashi was going to say when he was interrupted by a voice that sound just like Yukina?

"Arashi-koi wait for me."shouted Yukina as she floated up to the group but stopped when she see herself standing right next to her Arashi-koi.

"What the hell there two Yukina-hime?"Arashi shouted as he look at the two Yukina as he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shit were Medius Locus!?"Arashi shouted as Yukina land next to the other Yukina as they both stare at each other.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the Cliffhanger no Jutsu. Also it look like Madara send Uroboros to a unknown location. Naruto is in outer space inside the organic moon and Hinata is now facing what ever is taking over Atanih which is use her as a puppet. The Kurogane took out Septuagint just for another group of enemies to appeared known as the Aerogator X and Tsuki is a alien what will poor Gai do now. Arashi and Yukina are in hell literally and meet both Yami Queen of Hell and her new boyfriend Momochi Zabuza but now Arashi has a bigger problem there two Yukina and a missing. And also what happen to Naruto when that Einst shot at him. Anyway now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Don't Look Behind You**

Nyu was fighting with several of the Zechariah as she was destroying them effortlessly. As she continue jump over some of the Zechariah attacks as one try to cut her in half with it energy sword but a weird light appeared over it and out drop E who smash into the robot.

"Oh shit that really hurt."E muttered as he got up and off the crushed robot as he then smash his fist into another. Well Nyu was fighting against another group which had a mixture of Einst Ronin and Zechariah as she dodge under the swing of one of the Einst Ronin as she transformed Pandora into it Pain setting and blow the head off of the attacking Einst. As she then took several quick shot with Pandora she shot at the Einst killing them in process. As she then send a Vector that destroyed one of the Zechariah head as she quickly fired her Rai Buster at several of them causing there bodies to explode. But as she finish with that one of the Zechariah sneak up on her and just as she turn around it pointed rifle at her face.

"Oh shit."Nyu muttered as she was staring at the barrel of the rifle as it was started to charge up with energy.

"Hey look behind you a distraction!"Nyu suddenly shouted as this cause the Zechariah to turn it head around look for something.

"There nothing behind me?"the Zechariah said in a computerize tone of voice as it turn back around to shoot Nyu except she was holding a one of Gunleon Riot-Ja Wrench as she swing the giant wrench smash the Zechariah head in with it.

"Can't believe it fail for that."Nyu muttered as she place the giant wrench on her shoulder.

Hope you all like this chapter and the fights in it. Also I hope you all like the Omake files as well. Also thanks you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also thank you Chewie Cookie for the Omake idea. And also can any of you guess what Movie that scene with people being drop in a vat full of acid is from.


	41. Reunion Arc: Hellish Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Reunion Arc: Hellish Battle**

Naruto dodge the bullet that would of blown a hole in his head as he quickly drew a kunai and throw it at Einst Taka as it pierce through the Einst skull killing it in the process. Soon the other Einst jump into action as several Einst Ronin including one that look like Rein Weissritter except without the wings and was black in color. As Naruto use Crystal Heart Rebellion to block there strikes as the Einst Kuroritter try to stab Naruto in his chest. Naruto jumped out of the way as he then kick out and smash one of the Einst Ronin head in.

"_**Take some of this D-Boy!"**_ Kurenji shouted as he send one of his tentacles out and it pierce through Naruto chest and right through both of Naruto lungs before retreating back into Kurenji arm. As Kurenji then send his tentacles out as it slice off Naruto left arm. As Naruto arm fall to the ground it suddenly burst into greenish blue flames. As Naruto blood pour out of his chest before the flow of blood suddenly stopped? As the wound on Naruto chest seal up as a red chakra started mending his cloths as well. Then the wierding thing of all happen Naruto started regenerating at a alarming rate as he already have a new left arm

"_**That impossible that blow should have killed you or incapacitated you at the most even with the Kyuubi Chakra you can't regenerate from that kind of wounds it could only regenerate injured organ and flesh and skin not destroyed organ or lost limbs."**_ Kurenji shouted in a anger as Naruto just smirk.

"Hey maybe I just learn a new trick but what ever it is I still going to kick your ass and save my hime."Naruto said as he rush at Kurenji with Crystal Heart Rebellion held high as Kurenji made a organic blade appeared in his hand as they both clash blade with each as the Einst Kuroritter appeared behind Naruto and try take Naruto head off but Naruto quickly spin around kicking Kurenji away in the process and slicing the Einst Kuroritter in half.

Meanwhile with Arashi...

He was in a very difficult situation like the one he never experience before. In front of him are two Yukina and also the possibly that one of them could be Medius Locus. Also beside him is the Queen of Hell Yami and next Yami her boyfriend Zabuza.

"Damn this is going to be very hard isn't."Arashi stated as he look at the two Yukina who were having a staring contest with each.

"Well I have a suggestion kid but I think you to young to do that yet."Zabuza stated as he look at the situation as his suggestion would not brood well for the kid.

"I know just what to do."Arashi said as he know the one thing Yukina will go for in a instant.

"Hey Yukina-hime."Arashi called as this cause both Yukina to turn there head and look at him.

"Yes Arashi-koi."both Yukina said at once with one this thing both of there voices sound the same except of them sounded a little off.

"Yukina-hime you do know you forgot to feed right."Arashi said as both Yukina stared then had a shock expression on there face.

"Oh yeah I forgot to feed."both Yukina said at once as Arashi showed his neck to the two Yukina.

"Well drink my blood then."Arashi said as he know only one of the Yukina would go drink his blood proving that one is the true Yukina.

"Okay then Arashi-koi."both Yukina said at as they both went toward Arashi with mouth open revealing there fangs.

"That was a stupid move on his part."Yami said as she definitely know the outcome that going to happen.

"Yelp you sure are right about that."Zabuza said as he agree with his girlfriend about that he know that kid was going in be a world of hurt.

"Oh shit this is going to hurt!"Arashi screamed just as both Yukina bite him on each side of his neck.

**CHUU**

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"Arashi screamed in pure pain as it could be heard throughout entire realm of hell.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Uzumakigakure...

Master Chief was engage in a brutal firefight as several Zechariah were firing there optical rifles as Master Chief keeping dodging there fire as he set upon one of the Zechariah and open fire on it with his assault rifle riddling the mecha with bullets. As it fall backward he grabbed it rifle and started firing several shots at the rest of the Zechariah. As the shot ripped through the robots bodies as they exploded.

"John-kun!"Cortana shouted as she and the rest of Team Convoy came on the scene as they were all started to be surrounded by Zechariah and some kind of blue knightly version of Zechariah which came out of portals.

"What the hell are you."Willy shout at the blue knightly version of Zechariah.

"I am known as Ezekiel and you will all die."respond Ezekiel in a computerize tone of voice as it and all the Zechariah rush Team Convoy. As Spriggs dodge one of the Zechariah energy sword strikes as she then lash out with a brutal right hook smashing in the robot head in as she then duck under a shot from another Zechariah as this one was holding a rifle as Spriggs quickly lash out with straight punch as she punch through the torso of the attacking Zechariah.

Caboose was swinging his gravity hammer around as he bash aside several of the Zechariah. Soon Caboose was attack by one of the Zechariah as it was missing it left arm and as it delivered a devastatingly right hook that sent Caboose into the side of a building.

"Ow that really hurt."Caboose stated as he got out of the side of the building and use his hammer to block another blow. As he then block another blow from the Zechariah as it raised it fist again and was about to punch again when it suddenly stopped.

"Huh what happen?"Caboose said as a two energy blade erupt out of the Zechariah body as it revealed Tucker holding two prong version of the Zechariah energy sword as he toss the body away.

"Hello Tucker, thank you for the save."Caboose said to Tucker.

"It was no problem dude."Tucker said as he then quickly turn around and slash a Zechariah in half that was planning on running him through with it energy sword as the top part fall to the ground and exploded.

Church was firing his sniper rifle from on top of a roof of a ruin building as he was picking off several of the Zechariah well Tex was just covering his back. As she was cover Church as several Einst and Bicano Angelo appeared on the roof and she engaged them in combat as she smash one of the Einst skull in before grabbing one of the Bicano Angelo lance and ramming it into the Bicano Angelo that was trying to run her through with the lance.

Master Chief was engage in a brutal fight with Ezekiel. As both of them were in a brutal melee as Master Chief did a roundhouse kick that hit Ezekiel in the shoulder as it to stumble backward. Master Chief press on the offensive as he delivered a one-two punch sending back ward again as it near a very big pit. Ezekiel then fire two blue orb of light from it shoulder as Master Chief dodge them.

"What the hell are you!"Ezekiel said as it feet was near the edge of the pit.

"Who the hell am I! My name is Master Chief!"John said as he kick Ezekiel which smash it chest in as it fell into the pit. As it fall into the darkness of the pit as it body was sparkly like crazy as electric was dancing around it body. As it was out of Master Chief sight there was a explosion coming from within the pit as a pillar of fire erupted out of the pit as Master Chief turn around and walk away.

Meanwhile with Kiba and Reiko...

Reiko was attacking Zehirut right leg with her Zankantou as she clip off part of the giant crystal like armor. As she back away from the leg as the part of it she cut off started regrowing at a alarming rate. She then felt the area around her darken as she look up and saw a massive fist heading her way. As it was about to hit her, Kiba jump in and grabbed her just in the nick of time as the massive fist crush the area where Reiko was just at.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."Reiko said as she was blushing very heavily as Kiba hand was unfortunately on her butt.

"Sure Reiko-chan, but how are we going to defeat it."Kiba said as he was force to dodge yet again as Zehirut bought it massive make shift sword down.

"I don't know but I think it going to take a whole lot more people to take that monster down."Reiko said just as Gilgamesh jump out the thing make shift sword and slam his fist into it shattering the Kusabi-Ishi sword into a million pieces. Soon Valsione was floating not that far away from Zehirut as red and blue energy were floating around her.

"Cross Smasher!!"Valsione shouted as she fired a spiraling beam with the red and blue orbs spinning around it giving it a purple look to it. As it smash into Zehirut right arm completely destroying the giant arm. As Lee in his Godannar power armor smash the other arm as he delivered a brutal flying roundhouse kick.

"Tsuki-chan how do we destroy Zehirut." Gai asked toward the women he was started to fall in love with and he didn't care if she was a alien or demon he still love her as she never made fun of his look or the way he acted.

"Well Gai-kun we have to destroy it head but in order to do that we have to get it to abandon the main body but that is as it will just regenerate all damage that was made to it form."Tsuki said just as Kakashi performed a Raikiri taking off a chuck of Zehirut right leg but it soon regenerate along with both of it arms.

"So are you saying it impossible to defeated it."Gai said in shock.

"Yes the only way to truly beat it is to damage it to the point that it regeneration will not be able to fix."Tsuki said in depress tone of voice.

"Only a act of Kami will save us now."Gai said when he suddenly heard a women voice behind him.

"Did some say my name."Kami said as she was right behind Gai and Tsuki and with her is Benten,Friggs and Aphrodite.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Hinata evaded the attack, which looked more as if Atanih's body was being thrown from one place to another, Hinata was in despair, for this is not what she wanted.

"COME ON BICTH!, KILL HER ALREADY!", The darkness shouted, it was obvious that it wanted any of the two to die.

"Stay focused, Hinata, we'll find a way to release your other part so you can join in peace", Ryu stated, already calculating the chances.

"Ryu!, The portal is closing!", Ayane shouted, Hinata at first couldn't understood, for she saw nothing.

"Then we have to move with haste", Ryu replied

"FOOLS!, YOU'LL DIE IF YOU STAY HERE!, GO BACK TO THE PHYSICAL REALM!", The darkness shouted, and then Hinata understood.

"No!, please!, Go back and tell my husband that I'll go shortly!", Hinata shouted to the couple.

"But... Hinata-nee-san...", Ayane stammered

"Go!, this is my fight!", Hinata shouted with new resolve.

"Very well, Ayane, let's go!", Ryu commanded, and Ayane obeyed with some hesitation, soon, they disappeared on a gap in the air.

"Naruto-koi, soon we'll be together again, and this time forever...", Hinata muttered, but the darkness, didn't replied, for in Hinata's hands, a Kusari-gama appeared, and it looked capable of harming EVERYTHING...

Meanwhile...

"Kurenji...", Rei spoke, her voice was outer worldly, and it reached the "Leader" while he was fighting an unholy enraged Naruto.

"_**What do you want, diminutive bitch?!**_", Kurenji replied, trying to keep his head on his shoulders.

"You MUST go to where the key is being awakened, and accelerate the process", Rei commanded, and Kurenji didn't take that kindly.

"_**STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!**_!!", Kurenji shouted, while jumping to the side to prevent being cleaved by Naruto, he was worst than Gilgamesh.

"Kurenji... The Pastor of the Lost Souls is here, I will stop him for as long as I can, but the survival of all of us depends on you awakening the key", Rei explained, her voice was a little unnerved.

"_**Fine...Ok D-Boy, I have some matters to attend with your little hime, don't worry, I'll make her woman in your behalf!**_", Kurenji mocked while teleporting away, leaving a small army of Einst behind... to suffer an even more irate Naruto.

"KURENJI!!!!", Naruto shouted, his chakra flaring like a tsunami, incinerating everything in the nearby area, while running toward where he thought Hinata was, this time, extermination of the Einst will not be enough, he will burn his souls until nothing were left to even go to hell.

At the control room...

Rei watched the main door of the room, she knew that this day will come, a day she wished never came, soon the door became rusted, old, ugly, the smell of sulfur and blood hit her, making her feel sick, soon the once metallic door crumbled, and dozens of Pyramid Heads entered the room, surrounding the Einst, but among them, a single man stepped in front of the girl.

"It's time to pay for your sins", Doc stated in a voice that promised something much worst than the "Normal" death he unleashed on his victims.

Meanwhile with Arashi...

He try every single thing that he could think of to get the fake Yukina to reveal herself but each one were doing everything to perfectly. As he think of what else to do to prove which Yukina is which. Yami who though it was funny the first time when Arashi got bitten and figure it out who the fake was but was just waiting to see if Arashi would figure it out. But sadly as she see countless attempted made by Arashi which were more embarrassing by the second.

"I got it."Arashi shouted as everyone look at him as he was holding a orange book as one of the Yukina went staring eyes at the sight of the book.

"Hey Yukina-hime here the last book that would give you tips on how to become one with me."Arashi said as the Yukina that was staring eye tackle him to the ground started hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Arashi-koi thank you so much now I can finally figure out how to become one with you."Yukina said in a cheerful tone of voice as she started making out with Arashi. As the other Yukina started sneaking away when she was block by Zabuza sword.

"I don't think so."Zabuza said as the other Yukina form started shifting like water as it revealed Medius Locus true form as it lash out with it claws as it rack against Zabuza sword. He then kick Medius Locus away from him before lashing out with sword slice it in half as both the top and bottom half fall off the edge into the river of lava.

"Well that took care of it."Zabuza said as both Yukina and Arashi got off the ground after finishing making out.

"Well Yami-sama do you think you could send us out of hell please."asked Yukina

"Sure I would do that and I was planning on going to the mortal realm to have a vacation anyway."Yami replied when she heard something coming from the river of lava as soon the was whirlpool of lava spinning in the river.

"You think slice me in half is going to get rid of me."Medius Locus voice sound throughout the area.

"**Well think again."**roared the voice as something truly massive erupt out of the center of the whirlpool of lava. As it revealed a 60 meter tall creature as it look like a massive purple and blood red dragon-demon beast as it mouth as tusk in it. It had massive arm with claws as the center of the claws had weird opening in them that look like nozzle on them. It had a massive torso as it blood red core is visible as more vein like tendrils are seen on it body. As there were several claw like tentacles waving behind it body as it was standing on four massive legs that look like a cross between a spider, demon and dragon.

"**You can never get rid of Medius Locus."**roared Medius Locus as it claws up as energy was gathering in it palm as it was pointing at the group before firing a massive stream of Terminus energy at the group.

Meanwhile with Team ATX...

"Kami-sama what are you doing here."Gai bowed to Kami as she just wave at him.

"Don't do that, I really don't like it when people keep bowing to me and I going to take care of your problem for you."Kami replied as Zehirut was suddenly lifted in the air as Kami was pointed at it. She then pointed toward the direction of the Earth Cradle. As Zehirut was suddenly launched into the direction of the Earth Cradle as it crash on top of the Einst base. She then raise he hand to toward the sky as million of white light started descending upon Zehirut.

"Celestial Judgment!"Kami shouted as all the lights made contact with Zehirut as it disappeared in a truly massive explosion that reach all the way into the sky that took on a shape of a cross as the explosion was even visible in outer space. As it subside there was nothing left of Zehirut as suddenly all the Aerogator X units exploded as they lost the signal of Zehirut which was keeping them around and with it gone they all started self destructing. The Earth Cradle was still there except there was a big crack that went across it black dome like surface.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Atanih, inside the darkness, could only watch in awe at Hinata, she didn't know from where that weapon came from, but there was an air of mysticism about it, soon she felt her body being thrown at Hinata, but she noticed the hesitation in the shadows, Hinata started to swing the weight of the chain over her head, and dodged Atanih in the last moment, just to throw the weight at her.

"SOUL CAPTURE!!!", Hinata shouted, and Atanih suddenly found herself being tied by the chain of the Kusari-gama, the chain tightened it's grip, slightly hurting her, but the darkness felt it completely different.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME BITCH?!?!?!?!"

Meanwhile...

"My sins?!", Rei asked aloud and infuriated.

"Yes, you have triggered the downfall of your kind, you went against your god, you forced yourself on other races against their will or the will of their gods, you have committed not only homicide, but genocide too, more than once, you have corrupted the minds, hearts and souls of everything you touches, and you have lied to those who are following you, promising things that aren't in your place to give, thus, bringing suffering and misery to more than one race, and for that, you shall pay", Doc stated, the room was getting more and more corrupted by the hell gate.

"Now hear me, and hear me well, you are the one that is not in place to take action!, I'M NOT HUMAN!, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO JUDGE ONLY HUMAN SOULS!, and what's that about the downfall of my kind?, I MADE THEM STRONGER, IMMORTALS EVEN!!!, and I didn't go against my goddess, SHE WENT AGAINST US! I HAD TO REMOVE HER!!!, and don't give me that crap about forcing myself on other, the strong shall rule over the weak, and there is no corruption, only the blessing of my touch!", Rei explained with rage, but Doc didn't flinched.

"The day your goddess met Oturan, she declared herself and her kind one with humankind, that day all of you fell in my hands, now you'll be properly judged by your sins, corrupted Priestess of the Cursed Einst", Doc said in deadly cold voice.

"NO!, EINST AREN'T HUMAN!!!, HUMANS ARE A PATETIC EXCUSE OF LIVING BEINGS, HUMANS ARE WEAKLINGS THAT ONLY THINK ABOUT THEMSELVES, UNABLES TO DEFEND WHAT THEY SHOULD DEFEND, AND THERE IS NO SIN TO JUDGE!, BECAUSE I TOOK OVER THE ROLE OF THE EINST GODDESS!!!!!", Rei shouted in pure rage, suddenly, her little body erupted and out emerged a bizarre monster, she was now twelve feet tall, her head had an enormous Kusabi-Ishi crystal as if it were a helmet, she was sporting six red eyes, and a deformed mouth filled with tusks, her neck was very long, her torso had another mouth like opening, and had at least eight arms that ended in bizarre clawed hands, she no longer had feet, instead, hundreds of tentacles were supporting her, giving her a fearsome look.

"So, you finally shows the corruption of your soul, good, now come here, and face judgment", Doc stated, and Rei leaped at him with murderous intentions.

Back with Hinata...

"SOUL CLEAVER!!!", Hinata shouted once again, slashing downward toward the darkness with the curved edge of her weapon, still holding tightly the figure of Atanih.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!", the darkness shouted, and for a moment, Atanih was freed from the darkness.

"NOW OR NEVER!!!", Atanih shouted.

"LET'S BECOME ONE!!!", Hinata added, the darkness tried to reform over Atanih, but the girls managed top put their foreheads together, and a light engulfed both of them.

Outside of Hinata's body...

Kurenji just reached the unconscious Hinata, the Kusabi-Ishi crystal glowing in a strange way, he hated to be ordered around, but this seemed to be needed, so, he reached for the crystal, ready to power it up, when it shattered.

"WHAT THE?!", Kurenji shouted, and then noticed Hinata's body starting glow, releasing great power.

"Naruto...koi...", Hinata muttered, and her voice echoed with power.

"HINATA-HIME!!!", Naruto's voice echoed closer, and Kurenji could only swear at the turn of events.

Meanwhile with Arashi group...

They all dodge out of the way as the blast destroyed a wall. As Yukina and Arashi were one side of the blast area and Yami including Zabuza were on the other side. As something massive fell out of the hole in the revealing it to be some kind of 10 meter tall armored knight. As it had a crystal on it forehead. And it had some kind of weird wings on it back.

"What is that thing...Wait what happening to me."was all Arashi could say before his entire body turn into pure energy and went inside the thing forehead gem as it body started changing as it now had a red color to it body. And two wolf like skull are growing on it shoulders and it chest area open up and some tentacles came out and grabbed Yukina gently and pulled her in the chest area closing up.

"What, where am I at."Yukina said as she was inside a weird organic cockpit that was filling up with some kind of weird liquid.

"Pilot brainwave register. Pilot blood pressure normal. Energy Source known as Uzumaki Arashi registered. Pilot Uzumaki Yukina approved. Bio-Mechanical Entity Entei activating."was a weird voice that spoke inside the cockpit as several monitor came on showing Medius Locus. Outside Entei started standing up well inside the cockpit Yukina was also standing up as she was wearing a kin tight suit that act like a second skin to her. She then took on a martial art stance as Entei mimic her movement.

"Arashi-koi are you there."Yukina asked as a voice responded.

"Yes Yukina-hime I am here."Arashi said as he appeared behind Yukina as a ghostly like energy form as he was not wearing no cloths except the light emitting from his body was bright.

"Okay then let take Medius Locus down."Yukina said as Entei rush Medius Locus.

"So one of two has awaken, Entei of Hell. Now just have to wait for Tsukikage of the Heaven to awaken and maybe this world will have a chance."Yami muttered as she watch what going to be a battle of the Titans.

Meanwhile with Doc vs Rei...

"_**DIE**_!!!", Rei shouted with unholy rage, while using one of her claws to slash at the human figure of Doc.

"Your command will not be heard, you are not a goddess", Doc replied, he simply dodged, and cut away the offending limb with his machete, Rei leaped back a little, and her arm grew again.

"_**OF COURSE I'M A GODDESS!, I HAVE THE POWER!, I HAVE THE IMMORTALITY!, I MADE MY KIND TO MY IMAGE**_!", Rei shouted again, from her torso, a stream of a boiling liquid was spat at Doc, who rolled to the side, the liquid fell on a Pyramid Head, dissolving it's body instantly, just for another Pyramid Head to take it's place instantly.

"No, you are only a corrupted soul that it's spreading it's corruption to gain a meaning for it's existence, you have no power, and there is no such a thing as immortality", Doc replied while unfolding his revolver, shooting six times, the bullets flew with the fire of hell, Rei managed to evade four of the bullets, but two found their mark, opening horrible holes on her side.

"_**Corruption... you keep talking about it as if it wee a sin, yet, you use it with such mastery, doesn't make you a worst sinner?, corrupting everything with the evil fires of Hell, and torturing souls with unholy rituals?**_", Rei asked, while slowly regenerating her wounds, it was obvious that the bullets were far more dangerous that she thought, and she thought they were already deadly.

"Do not misunderstand things, Corrupt Priestess of the Cursed Einst, Hell, is not a place of evilness, it's a place of punishment for the souls of the evil, a place where the souls of the evil faces the justice they deserve, in a way of speaking, is a holy place", Doc replied while loading his gun with more bullets.

"_**Are you saying that as long as it's holy, it's fine to corrupt things**_?!", Rei shouted with disgust, her body already healed.

"Corrupt things?, It's that what you think I'm doing?, No, I'm not changing this room at all, I just overlapped the room where you were with a room in the Hell... where I'm God", Doc explained with an unnerving calm voice, realization hit the atrocious form of Rei like a nuclear explosion, she was in worst position than she believed.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER!, I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DRAG ME WITH YOU TO YOUR CURSED REALM!!!", Rei screamed while leaping again at him, it was a desperation move, for even she knew that once in Hell, she'll never be able to get out to control the reborn goddess.

Meanwhile on the Hiryu...

Alchimie and Inari were wandering around the hanger as they heard something breaking in. As they round the corner both of them started hearing footsteps. As the footsteps got closer they start looking in different direction trying to figure out where it coming from.

"Hello you two."Triple M said as he appeared right behind them.

"AAAHHHHH don't do that."both Inari and Alchimie shouted at Triple M.

"Sorry about that those two Einst that Nyu and Shino bought in woke up and they asking to see there daughter I believe they said her name is Nanbu Alchimie."Triple M said as Alchimie had a happy look on her face.

"Wait you mean my parents are here? I never knew who my parents were when I woke up along with every single Einst when that seal broke but if you said my parent are here I can finally get to know them."Alchimie said cheerfully.

"That great Alchimie-chan."Inari said as he was glad that his girlfriend was able to finally meet her parents.

But what were both of you two doing down here anyway."Triple M asked as he was wondering why they were down here in the hanger.

"Well we heard coming down here that sound like something being rip open."Inari said just as Einst Persoenlichkeit appeared behind Triple M and backhand him to the other side of the hanger.

"Triple M!!!"both Inari and Alchimie shouted in fear as Persoenlichkeit started advancing on them as she took out her Katana sword ready to cut the two children in half.

Meanwhile with rest of the group on the ground...

"Well that took care of it and I believe every single Einst is dead."Kami said as every single group that spread out throughout the ruin village were converging in the center.

"That is true Kami-sama but why do I sense something evil that still lingering around."Shion said when everyone heard something.

**CRACK**

"What the hell is that noise coming from."Fenrir shouted as the noise was hurting his ear as Akamaru who was nearby Kiba started whimpering along with several Inuzuka dogs started whimpering as well.

**CRACK**

"Look at the Earth Cradle something happening to it."Ino shouted as she point in direction of the Earth Cradle. As the massive black dome started cracking as something burst out of the sides of it. Revealing it to be a pair of massive arms that ended in wicked looking claws as something else broke through the black dome as pair of massive demonic looking bone like wings raise to the sky as soon the wings started spreading out the black dome explode in massive dust cloud.

**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!**

Was a demonic like roar that issue from the massive dust cloud as it dispersed. Revealing a 120 meter tall terror that even Kami became afraid of. As the monster torso was covered in the Einst organic armor as the head of the creature was massive as it opened it crocodile like mouth revealing million of razor sharp teeth and including some tusks that pointing out of it mouth. As it had several groups of eyes that look like the Byakugan eyes all over it body. As it wings were fully spread out. And it had a thousands of tentacles with mouth full of razor sharp teeth in each tentacles. This is Einst Akuma and it finally has awaken as it roared into the sky as a storm start forming.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Kurenji was about to strike down Hinata as he will still get his revenge on Hiashi by killing his first born daughter. As Kurenji lash out with claws that would have pierce through Hinata chest, Naruto Crystal Heart Rebellion block it.

"_**What!"**_Kurenji shouted as he was suddenly kick away by Naruto. Naruto then cut the tentacles holding Hinata as he grabbed hold of her preventing her from falling down. As he then gently shook her awake.

"Hinata-hime wake up please wake up."Naruto softly spoke to Hinata who eyes started opening as she stared at her beloved very alive face.

"Naruto-koi you are alive."Hinata said as she grabbed her beloved face and pulled him into a kiss. Kurenji who was watching decided to attack them well they were distracted.

"_**Raigoue!!"**_Kurenji shouted as he opened his mouth and fired a beam of bright yellow light at the two couple but a barrier of lavender chakra form around them and deflect the beam away. As Naruto and Hinata finish there kiss as both of them got up from ground and turn around to face Kurenji.

** "**Kurenji you are going down for all the trouble that you have cause toward us and everyone we loved."both Naruto and Hinata said at once as they got into different stances.__

Meanwhile with Doc vs Rei...

The Einst Priestess was at the verge of tears, she knew that The Pastor of The Lost Souls was an impossible foe, she didn't expected him to be this cruel, and the fact that he was still away from his full strength wasn't helping, she was harmed, her wounds were much more hard to heal now, so, she needed to keep talking to gain time to heal, even if this takes away her own time to escape.

"_**Is immortality really a sin?**_...", Rei asked, expecting a long speech.

"Yes", Doc coldly replied, that made Rei to think fast.

"_**Then what about the giant you hang around... Gilgamesh?, isn't he a greater sinner**_?", Rei asked, and this Doc looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Gilgamesh does not exist", Doc stated

"_**WHAT?!, Then who did I decapitate?!**_", Rei shouted, Doc's answer was unexpected.

"You decapitated a dead man, I don't hunt down those who already have been judged", Doc explained.

"_**Then he is a zombie... isn't that a major blasphemy?, And why is he allowed to live again and be... invincible?**_", Rei asked now, she knew that this person was unable to lie, at least in this state.

"Blasphemy?, Dr. Gilbert Soto was a good man, a little mad, but a good man nonetheless, always ready to help the poor and the sick, a man in the good graces of the almighty, it was a shame when he died, almost 30 years ago, the being that you know as Gilgamesh is nothing but a soul that refuses to leave this world, even when the Heaven Gates are already opened for him", Doc explained

_**"How?, A soul can stay in this world after it's death, is that all that takes to be a true immortal, refusing to leave this world?, wouldn't he be a ghost?**_", Rei asked, she was almost healed now.

"He was rather special, you can't become like him, he'll stay in the world of the living as long as he wants, though he don't know this, and he'll never know, probably neither he'll remember his name never again", Doc stated, with a smirk that was very horrible.

"_**Why is that, shouldn't he be granted his new opportunity?**_", Rei asked, and suddenly she leaped at the figure of Doc, stabbing him with every hand and tentacle she had.

"_**HA! I WON!**_", Rei shouted in victory, though her joy was short lived.

"No, you lose, here, in Hell, I'm God, and you are a flea", Doc stated, introducing his hand into the mouth on her chest, she tried to bite his hand off, but couldn't cut it.

"NO!!!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!", Rei shouted in pain, she felt violated.

"Just striping you from your very essence, don't worry, I'll finish shortly", Doc replied

Rei felt like hours of being tortured, her soul twisted, her body manhandled in horrible ways, by the end of it, two body were in Doc's arms, one, a 4 years old little girl, naked, with soulless eyes, not moving, but breathing, the other, a very small porcelain doll of a little girl identical to the little girl, well dressed in a white yukata with sakura petals adorning it.

"And now, Corrupted Priest of the Cursed Einst, your punishment has been chosen, you'll be cursed to watch the happiness of the humans, a happiness that you turned down to have, a happiness that you worked so hard to destroy, I can only hope that you get adopted by a cute girl that would take good care of you", Doc said... to the little doll.

WHAT?! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!', Rei tried to scream, but as a doll, she was unable to.

"And as for this little and untouched body... I believe I'll be able to find a pure soul worth of another chance of living", Doc said with a soft vice to the soulless body on his hands, and then he started to walk away from the room, after he left, it returned to it's original form, no signs of battle to be seen.

**Author Note**

Sorry for the multiple Cliffhangers no Jutsu. This is the end of the mini arc Reunion Arc with both Naruto and Hinata reunited and about to take on Kurenji in what will be there final battle. Arashi and Yukina are inside a unknown Entity known as Entei and are stuck in a heated battle with Medius Locus third form. And Yami mention two Entity one being Entei and another being Tsukikage of the Heaven. And now the different teams will be facing the most massive of Einst the statue that Einst being feed the body of people to Einst Akuma. One battle in hell, one on earth and another battle in space. Who will survive and will Alchimie and Inari be killed by Persoenlichkeit or will they be save. Now on to the Hinata hour.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Erotic Nightmare?**

Well Kami was finishing off Zehirut. Sakura had come into a difficult situation. Somehow one of the Einst had turn into Sasuke and jump the real one as both got into a big dust cloud that block her view for that moment. As the cloud dispersed revealing both female Sasuke still wearing there maid outfit.

"Okay this is going to be a very difficult situation is it."Sakura muttered to herself as the pink hair vampire ninja try to figure out what to do as she suddenly had a plan.

"Okay this will prove which one of you is the fake. Sasuke-chan what is your mother name."Sakura asked as she know only the real Sasuke will know the answer.

"Her name is Uchiha Mikoto."both Sasuke said at once.

"Damn it, what is the one person that you hate."Sakura said as she was starting to lose her temper very quickly.

"Uchiha Itachi."both Sasuke said at once again as Sakura was near her breaking point as she was holding her fist tightly.

"Damn it okay then what did I bought at the special store."Sakura said as she know only one will figure it out.

"Sex toys a whole lot of sex toys."both Sasuke deadpan when Sakura just lost her temper and punch both in the face. As one of the Sasuke head went off as the body shift until it look like a Einst Ronin. Well the other Sasuke was knock unconscious as she fell to the ground.

(Dream)

Sasuke was looking around as she was not in her maid outfit but nude as her B-cup size breast was in full view. As she look around and feeling very expose right now. When she felt a arm wrap around her and a female body pressing into her back. As she turn her head around she see Sakura pressing her nude body against her.

"Sakura-sama what are you doing."Sasuke asked as she was starting to be very creep out by the way Sakura was smirking at her.

"Oh I just going to have fun with a new appendage that I add to myself."Sakura said with devilish smirk as Sasuke felt something poking her rear end.

"Sakura-sama what is that poke me."Sasuke asked as she know what it is but she was refusing to believe it.

"Well it my new appendage and to let you know why I did this well like to experiment. Also because you are the Uke in the relationship.

"Now Sakura-sama can we talk about this you know I actually a guy that got turn into a girl right."Sasuke said as she was now starting sweating in fear.

"I know and I don't care."Sakura said as she force Sasuke on her hand and knees. Position herself at Sasuke entrance as several shadow like tentacle came out of the ground to restrain Sasuke as she was trying to get away from what currently insane girl with a appendage that belong to a man growing out of her was planning on doing to her. As Sakura grabbed Sasuke hips to stop her from struggling.

"All I got to say is resistance is futile and I know you will like it in the end my little fledgling MWUAHHHHH."Sakura laugh insane as she trust forward into Sasuke who had a very fearful expression on her face which turn into pain.

(End Erotica Nightmare)

Hope you all like this chapter and the fights in it. Also I hope you all like the Omake files as well. Also thanks you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter. Thanks you DarkElite24 for giving the idea for this Omake File. Also Thank you Dragonbeast99 for helping me develop the name for Entei. Also can any of you guess what Movie with the scene of Master Chief kicking Ezekiel down a pit is from. Also I think I scary myself with this Omake file. But we all know who the Uke in the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura.


	42. Moon Arc: Dancing with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Moon Arc: Dancing with the Devil**

As Yukina made Entei rush Medius Locus as she punch at Medius Locus which Entei mimic as well. As it fist smash into Medius Locus sending it out of the river of lava and through the wall and into a clearing in hell were there was field of blood red flowers growing in this clearing. As Entei jump through the hole Medius Locus lifted one of it arms and fired a huge beam of Terminus energy that hit Entei.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed both Yukina and Arashi as they both felt Entei pain as the attack push Entei through another wall as this send Entei into a large demonic settlement as it hit a large stone like pillar as thousand of demons started fleeing the area as Medius Locus started advancing toward the downed bio-mechanical entity.

"Ow that hurts."Yukina said inside the cockpit as she holding her body as the skintight suit she was wearing show red color all over her body as Yukina touch one spot of the red mark she groan in pain. As it look like the suit links her body to the entity allowing her to control it movement but also feel every damage that it takes causing her body harm in the process.

"Yukina-hime are you all alright."Arashi said as he appeared in his energy form and checked on Yukina who got up in a standing position which Entei mimic as Medius Locus fire another beam as Yukina commanded Entei to dodge as it leap to right as the beam destroyed the pillar.

"Hai Arashi-koi I alright but how we going to beat Medius Locus. It bigger then us."Yukina said as she commanded Entei to hid behind another pillar.

"I really don't know I mean it must have a weakness that really obvious but we never see it."Arashi replied

"Is there any kind of weapons on this thing."Yukina asked out loud as she know beating Medius Locus to death with Entei bare fist is not going to work and is kind of suicidal as well when she think about it.

"Responding to pilot will. Bringing weapons system online."was the voice again as Yukina felt information being fed into her brain as Arashi suddenly started making hand seals. As Entei raised it hands up as it started glowing.

"**Katon:Hosenka-ha**( **Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Wave**)!!"Arashi shouted as Yukina commanded Entei to jump in the air as she put made her hands into a fist as Entei still glowing red hand mimic it as she then pointed the two fist at Medius Locus massive form as hundred bluish fireballs started firing out of the two fist as they bombarded Medius Locus. Then the two wolf skull on Entei shoulders move until they were facing forward as there mouth opened up as there was red glow building up inside the the two wolf skulls mouth. As suddenly two beams of bluish fire erupted out of the skulls as the attacks were about to hit Medius Locus. But a barrier made of heat form around Medius Locus as it deflected all the fireballs into various direction in hell as these fireballs started hitting the surrounding area except instead of catching thing on fire they started systemically burning the area and freezing thing into place. As the two beam crash into the barrier as they broke through and hit Medius Locus in it massive shoulder causing massive burn mark to appear before ice slowly started creepy out of the marks as they slowly started covering Medius Locus body.

Meanwhile with the shinobis...

Everyone watched the monstrosity in the distance, Everyone trembling in fear, some for the sheer size, some for fear of the unknown, some for their knowledge of the power of that creature, humans and goddess alike felt their demises at hand.

"We are doomed...", Kami finally spoke, her voice shown nothing but sorrow, she failed her entrusted humans, that were hoping to receive her aid in this moment of despair, she failed her father, for she was about to let the worst of demons to destroy his creation, she failed herself, for she noticed that her words destroyed what little moral the men and women near her had... until a lone figure started to walk toward the Einst Akuma.

"GILGAMESH!, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!", Asuka shouted behind the giant.

"Where else? To punch that motherfucking creature until it stop moving!", Gilgamesh replied, it wasn't bravado, he truly wanted to kill that monster, alone if needed, as if it's mere presence were making him angry... as if he had something to do with it's creation?

"Well, you aren't going to go alone!", Asuka shouted, and before the giant could react, she jumped and hugged his neck, and the locked her lips onto his, making it a lovely kiss, after a few seconds, both lips parted.

"Now, that was the nicest way to say you are coming with me, and certainly I can't say no.", Gilgamesh stated

"I will not lose you again, now let's go, I still want to accomplish the promise I made to Kushina, and that ugly thing is in the way", Asuka stated, while drawing two bayonets, soon, the couple walked toward the monster.

The crowd looked at them dumbstruck, instead of heroes taking the lead to defend the world, two monsters were showing more determination then any of the present heroes.

"I can't believe it... a deadman is more brave than a goddess?...", Frigg muttered, she was about to make her way to them, if only to die with dignity, when another person moved.

"Kurenai... OUR dear Kurenai... for your well-being and the well-being of our offspring... WE'LL REMOVE THIS THREAT!", Asuma shouted the last part, from his forehead tentacles came out, and surrounded his body, transforming into an organic armor, it was the Guyver, and he looked angry, before anyone could comment on Asuma's sudden transformation, a VERY potent voice took everyone attention.

"Soldiers of Konoha!, The time has come!, To show that only death can stop us!, To show that while not being shinobies, we'll fight to the last of our breaths!, Today we'll gladly give our lives for a better tomorrow... SOLDIERS! TONIGHT. WE'LL DINE. IN HELL!!!", Master Chief yelled with a very powerful and commanding voice, no soldier falter, everyone gave a powerful war cry, and as one, they charged forward, Frigg couldn't hold herself anymore, and drawn her sword and pointed it toward the monster.

"TO WAR!!!", Frigg yelled her brother's signature yell, and this ignited the flames of valor in the hearts of the shinobies, and soon, everyone moved forward, soon Kami, Benten, and Aphrodite found themselves alone, until Kami felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind, in a quite fraternal way.

"See?, they are far more powerful than you thought they could be", Ankiseth spoke softly at Kami ear, she turned around to face him, not breaking the embrace, their faced dangerously close to each other, something that greatly scared the other goddess.

"They all are going to die... and you know it", Kami stated, almost like a pout, as if pleading for something.

No, for I'll lend a hand on this... but you'll have to convince father that I had no choice...", Ankiseth spoke, for the first time ever since the goddess knew about his existence, he looked... concerned.

"I love you, brother", Kami said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, sending the other two goddess into a comatose shock.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata...

As Naruto and Hinata stared down Kurenji as they waited for him to make the first move. Which they didn't have to wait for long as Kurenji leap at the couple as they both jump to the side as his massive clawed hand smash the area they were at. As Naruto was on one sided of the room well Hinata is on the other side.

"_**Damn both of you two are nimble."**_Kurenji commented as he send a tentacle out toward Naruto who slash at the appendage cutting it off.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"**_Scream Kurenji in pain as he actually felt that slash. As Hinata quickly appear beside Kurenji and Juken him right in his left arm hard. As his arm fell limb for a moment as Hinata then started attack his chest with her Juken strikes it was not working on him as he bat her away with his right arm.

"_**Raigoue!!!"**_Kurenji shouted as he again fire a yellow beam from his mouth at Hinata. As the beam got closer to her, she dodge out of the way as she spouted her eight crystal-like wings. She then send one of her crystal wings at Kurenji which change into a Chakra cannon as it start shooting at him.

"Surround him from every side!"Hinata shouted as five more of her wings detach from her back and reshape themselves into Chakra Cannons as they started blasting Kurenji as he try to dodge them with limit success.

"**Rasengan!!!**"Naruto shouted as he was holding his trademark attack in his hand and slam it into Kurenji as the orb started grinding into his body before exploding sending him crashing into a wall. As all of Hinata chakra cannons started pointing at his downed form.

** "**Fire!!"Hinata shouted as the cannons fire a beam of lavender chakra that enveloped Kurenji in a explosion.

Meanwhile on the Hiryu...

Alchimie and Inari duck under Persoenlichkeit sword swing and started fleeing to the other side of the hanger. As the hanger was full of crates they both of the little kids decided to hide among the crates. As Persoenlichkeit soon followed after them in the crate like maze.

"Alchimie-chan who was that."Inari said quietly as they were holding behind some crates.

"That was Persoenlichkeit but something is wrong with her she never attack me and was the only adult Einst that didn't ignore me."Alchimie said as she was confuse she knows Persoenlichkeit was acting weird ever since Rei went to talk to her about something. But she knows in her heart Rei did something to Persoenlichkeit mind as she remembered Persoenlichkeit personality was gentle and would never hurt a fly.

"What do you mean about that Alchimie-chan."Inari asked as he was curious about what Alchimie had to say.

"Well I remember her armor being white in color. And she always played with me and always look out for me. She even made a promise to me that she will help me find who my parents are."Alchimie sadly said when suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching as both of the children open a small little vent was on the floor and crawl into it. As Inari close the vent behind him just as Persoenlichkeit walk around the crates look for the two kids.

As they move through the vents toward destination unknown. Alchimie was wondering why Persoenlichkeit was acting so weird. The way she was acting was similar to some kind of disorder she heard about that Persoenlichkeit was afraid of having. But she couldn't remembered the name of it but she know it mess with ones personality.

Meanwhile with Entei....

As Medius Locus body was almost fully cover by the creepy ice. Something started to happen to it body as it started expanding as a heat wave came off it body and melting the ice. As it body mass increase as it was now bigger then before. It then glare up at Entei as it started sending it clawed tentacles out to ensnare the small being.

"Oh come on now it just got bigger!"Yukina shouted in shock as she started making Entei dodging all the tentacles. But some of the tentacle ensnare Entei binding it arms and legs and slowly brought the struggling entity up to Medius Locus face as it started grinning.

"**Well it look like I caught a new toy to play with.**"Medius Locus said in a now very distorted version of Yukina and Hinata voice that actually cause both Arashi and Yukina to shiver in terror.

"**I know what to do let see how long you can withstand lightning going through your body."**Medius Locus said as it body started sparkly as electricity was starting to become visible along it body as it started flowing through the tentacles and into Entei.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"both Yukina and Arashi scream in pure pain. As the pure electricity run through Yukina body shocking her as it also run through Entei body which Arashi was a part as it was harming him greatly.

Meanwhile with Everyone vs Einst

It wasn't a battle, it was a desperate last stand, the shinobies and soldiers were throwing everything they had against the massive creature, nothing had any effect, jutsu, bullets, explosives, nothing seemed to harm the horrible monster, all the heroes would have lost their moral, if not for a few persons, some of them were considered less than average for their unusual way to be, and some more were branded as monsters, or unwanted people, yet today, they were putting to a shame those who were heroes.

"TITAN CRUSHER!!!", Gilgamesh yelled his attack, the mother of all the hay makers, a few of the shinobies that were close enough, felt the shock wave of such overpowered punch.

"HOLY BAYONETS!!!", Asuka screamed, making her holy blades to rain over the monster.

"NEEDLE RAIN!!!", Shino shouted, throwing every charged crystal needle he had on his gauntlets, they were thousands of them.

"PF-01: PRIDE! TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BICTH!!!", Nyu shouted while making her Gatling guns shot relentless.

"DAI-SHA-RIIIINNNN!!!", Reiko and Lilith yelled, their Zankantous in the form of a boomerang, spinning madly toward the monster.

"DAIGATSUGA!!!", Kiba and Fenrir shouted, both armed with Gilgamesh gauntlet and metal claws respectively, spinning like small tornadoes, aiming for the monster.

The Einst Akuma barely noticed their attacks, it just waved it's massive hand, and deflected half of the attacks, the others he just ignored them, from the leaping attackers, only Gilgamesh got caught by the hit, sending him flying into the vehicle area, where Master Chief saw him painfully landed.

"You ok?", Master Chief asked

"I had it worst, do you have something that can make a BIG boom?", The giant asked, and if anyone could have seen the expression in the covered face of the armored soldier, they would run away screaming.

"I just got what the doctor ordered, hop in, we are just going to deliver it into the head of that bastard", Master Chief replied, while boarding the albatross, Gilgamesh boarded it too, eager to deliver some hard medicine into the mouth of the monster.

"We need to hit it HARD!", Guyver stated, and both Gaara and Matsuri nodded.

"My dear Matsuri, can you pull off the attack you used to free me?", Gaara asked, while Guyver's chest opened, revealing the bright sphere.

"Yes, but I don't know if there is enough ambiental energy to fire something strong enough.", Matsuri replied, Guyver was charging energy now.

"Do it, I'll fuel your attack", Gaara commanded, Matsuri didn't liked the idea, but she had no options, so, her arms changed again, cylinder cannons on her hands, and spikes near her shoulders.

"Ambient energy being absorbed...", Matsuri muttered, and just then, Gaara took hold of her body from behind, it was a little awkward, but as soon as he started to mumble in some ancient language, Matsuri felt a massive change, her cannons grew to colossal size, the spikes of her shoulders expanded and multiplied, and the surge of power was massive.

Synchrony at 2000%!?, NO NOISE?!!!", Matsuri shouted in disbelief.

"We will burn that threat with the fire of the sun itself!", Guyver shouted at Matsuri side, his chest glowing like a mini sun, still charging.

"Target locked on!, Energy Charge already on overload!", Matsuri shouted again, her own self already sore from so much power flowing into her.

"Matsuri!, Gaara!, let's shot at the same time to ensure the most damage possible!!!", Guyver shouted, and at an unspoken signal, both shouted at the same time.

"MEGA-DEATH-CANNON!!!"

"HYPER-SOLAR-FLARE!!!"

Meanwhile in the Hiryu...

Persoenlichkeit have finally cornered both Alchimie and Inari as they came out of the vents near the Hanger door the lead inside the ship. As the kids started back away from the advancing Einst who started raising her sword threatening in the air as she got closer to them until she stop.

"What wrong why she stop?"Inari asked as he was scared and confuse as both he and Alchimie then start seeing Persoenlichkeit started shuddering violently as one of her hands went to her head and she started groaning in pain. What they also took notice that Persoenlichkeit colors started shifting between blood red and heavenly white.

"_**AAAAHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"**_Persoenlichkeit scream in pure pain as she drop her sword and her other hand went to her head and start gripping it in pain.

"What is wrong with her?"Inari asked to Alchimie.

"I don't know but I finally figure out why Persoenlichkeit is acting this way somehow there another personality in her and it conflicting with her mind driving her insane."Alchimie said

"_**AAAAAHHHHH SHUT UP BITCH AND LET KILL THOSE KIDS!!!"**_Persoenlichkeit shouted except her voice was slightly different tone of voice.

"_**NO I WON'T DO IT I CAN'T HURT ALCHIMIE-CHAN I PROMISE HER I WILL HELP FIND HER PARENTS!!!"**_Persoenlichkeit screamed in truly pure pain as her body keep shifting between colors. As it also mutating as well as spike keep pop out of her body her going back in as sometime her body mutated in a truly demonic form, in between and a angelic form.

But then Persoenlichkeit stopped screaming as her form shifted into a truly demonic form as another pair of arms grew out of her back. As she then started advancing on the kids. Inari then stand in front of Alchimie as he didn't what Persoenlichkeit to kill her and rush the derange Einst. But Persoenlichkeit was not going to easy on him as she made phantom sword appeared and pierce through Inari stomach.

"Inari-kun!!!!"Alchimie scream in pure terror as she see the first boyfriend she ever had get run through as his body was then grabbed by Persoenlichkeit and threw him at Alchimie who caught him. As Inari started coughing up blood as Alchimie started crying.

"No Inari-kun please don't die."Alchimie scream in sadness as Persoenlichkeit was getting closer.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata....

As they stare at Kurenji still form they both turn to look at each other. As Naruto stared into Hinata pale lavender eyes as he felt calmer now. As Hinata also stared into Naruto blue eyes as she felt glad that her beloved was actually alive. As both of them lean closer to each other to give each other a kiss when they both felt something sinister filling the air around them.

"_**You think you can kill Kira Kurenji that easily."**_a dark and very evil voice sounded as Kurenji raised up and started floating in mid-air. As his body was ravage by both Naruto and Hinata attacks as lavender blood keep pouring out by the dozens. Soon the wounds started healing up at a accelerated pace. As both Naruto and Hinata look on in shock at what they are seeing as Kurenji then started reaching for his eye patch which was constantly crying tear of lavender blood. As he then rip the eye-patch off as then both Naruto and Hinata felt Kurenji Chakra actually skyrocketing as they both look at were the eye-patch was and the two were in shock at what they see in Kurenji left had a Byakugan inside of it except this one look like it was constantly crying. Then his body started changing as it started increasing in mass. As thicker organic armor cover his body in a full suit of armor and his face covered in a organic helmet as the only thing visible of his face were his eyes. But that was not the only changes as he was now 12 meter tall and his body finish reconfigure itself as he now had two massive claw like arms. He also has a two demonic wings made of bones on his back and on his stomach was a weird opening that open and close. As several tentacles were coming out of his body.

"What the hell!!!"both Hinata and Naruto shouted in shock as Kurenji stomach area opened as it started building up energy before fire a massive beam of darkness at the two couples as Naruto hug Hinata and put his back in front the blast as trying to shield Hinata from the deadly blast. As both Naruto and Hinata chakra started flaring up as a rift started forming behind them before two massive pair of armored hand grip singularity as it started pulled outward. As the beam of darkness was getting closer it succeeded on ripping the rift apart as a bright flash of light emerge from the rift just as the beam it hit. As there was a explosion and as the dust settled it review something else along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Huh why are we still alive?"Hinata voiced her confusion as both her and Naruto turn there head and were shock at what they see behind them. As what emerge from the rift was a 10-meter tall armored samurai that was similar to the iron country samurai armor and helmet design. As it had a crystal similar to Hinata forehead crystal as it started shining.

"What in the world is... Wait something is wrong with me."was all Naruto could say before his entire body turn into pure energy and went inside the being forehead moon gem as it body started changing. As it now have a orange color to it body and it armor and helmet started taking on a fox like theme. Also one of it eyes open up revealing it has the eye color of Naruto as it is sky blue eye color. As it chested started opening up and tentacles came out and gently grabbed Hinata and pulled her inside as the chest area close up.

"What, where am I at and where is Naruto-koi?"Hinata said as she was inside a weird organic cockpit that was filling up with some kind of weird liquid.

"Pilot brainwave register. Pilot blood pressure normal. Energy Source known as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto registered. Pilot Uzumaki Hinata approved. Bio-Mechanical Entity Tsukikage activating."was a weird voice that spoke inside the cockpit as several monitor came on showing Kurenji mutated form. As Hinata started looking around the cockpit as she stand up. She then took notice that she was not wearing her outfit at all but a lavender skin tight suit as it showed her developed form.

"I really hope Naruto-koi doesn't see me like this."Hinata muttered as the suit was just like a second skin on her and she feel her regular clothes are elsewhere. When she heard a voice right behind her.

"Damn Hinata-hime you look very sexy in that getup."Naruto voice said as it was right behind her as she turn her head around and see Naruto in a ghostly like energy form as he had no cloths on except the light that was emitting from him was bright and red.

"Damn I what to see you without your cloths on Naruto-koi."Hinata teasingly said.

"Well we are married and you will have all the time in the world to see what this light is covering up but first let deal with him."Naruto said as Hinata got in her Juken stance as outside Tsukikage mimic her.

"_**You will find a different place to fight.**_"the evil voice said as both Tsukikage and Kurenji was engulf in a orange light and disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile on the surface of the moon with the organic moon not that far away from it which it form started shifting as a massive humanoid torso emerge from the organic moon. As the torso was similar to Kurenji new form with similar limbs of arms and head except it massive half moon size body was attach to the organic moon as it open up it truly massive wings as thousand of tentacles emerge from the bottom half of the organic moon. Stern Regisseur has finally awaken and he will devour the shinobi world. As two lights appeared and soon both Tsukikage and Kurenji were on the surface of the moon. As Tsukikage started looking around there surroundings.

"Wait we in outer space how are we still breathing."Hinata asked as she was kind of worried as she read in old books that space had no air in it.

"This entity was created to fight in all environments and it also creates it own air supply when in outer space."a voice answered Hinata question.

"Okay then well that out of the way, Naruto-koi let do this."Hinata said as Naruto appeared right beside as Tsukikage rush Einst Kurenji as it also rush at them as well. As Stern Regisseur turn it sight on the Tsukikage and Einst Kurenji.

Meanwhile in hell...

Medius Locus was staring at the thrashing figure of Entei as it took notice it only had one eye opens. As the eye had the same color as Arashi eye except the other eye was slowly opening up. As a it then started apply more electricity and pressure on the Entei body when Zabuza jumped at Medius Locus with his sword held high and was going to slash at the tentacle that were holding Entei but Medius Locus just knock him away and into Yami who was also in midair as they were both sent into a wall.

"Arashi-koi if we die today I just what to let you know that I always love you and was hoping when we get order we can have a big family."Yukina said as tears were coming from her eyes.

"Same here Yukina-hime let share one last kiss together."Arashi said as he was still in his energy form as both he and Yukina got close to each other and kiss. But something happen as they kiss as a bright blue and red light emit from both of them as it was brighter then the sun in the cockpit. Outside Entei body emitted a bright light that destroyed Medius Locus tentacles. As Entei was wrapped in a cocoon of shifting lights which then stated cracking and shattered as out emerge was Entei but in a new form. As it new form was now that of a demonic knight as it color was now crimson with some part of it blue-green. As the two wolf skulls change into demonic fox skulls with horns on them. As Entei Helmet now have a sun-like gem on it. As but the massive change was it eyes. As it right eye had same eye color of Arashi but the left eye had a pale blue-green eye color which is Yukina eyes color. As it now have wings of fire coming out of it back and lazily flying around it were thousands of small ice butterfly's.

"**We are now Entei of Hell and you Medius Locus will suffer our wrath**!!!!"Entei roared except it voice were of that of both Arashi and Yukina as inside the cockpit it have now taken on the shape of heart as it was beating like a human heart as inside this heart was both Yukina and Arashi who in there demon form were still in there kiss and embrace except they were nude and Arashi wings were wrapped around both of them in a protective embrace as Yukina wings were not out.

Meanwhile with everyone vs Einst Akuma...

The battlefield became completely illuminated, two massive columns of light emerged from the ground, and collided with the massive form of the Einst Akuma, everyone else screamed to the top of their lunges, but they were not heard, the level of chakra, the visible power, the shock wave, it was terrifying, and deafening, many were pushed away by the shock wave, soon, the barrage ended with a colossal explosion, sending some of the heroes flying away.

"RRRAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The pained yell of the monster was heard, and soon the troops started to cheer, while the forms of Matsuri and Asuma were seen downed on the ground, they fainted due to exertion, while Gaara was guarding them with his sand, he too was tired, but he wasn't allowing himself to lower his guard now, with the life of his most beloved one at stake.

"I dare you to stand up after that, SUCKER!!!!", Caboose yelled, the dust cloud was still high, but he was sure that nothing could withstand that kind of attack... he was wrong.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!!!!"

Everybody went still at the sound of the enraged beast, nobody believed it, it just survived one of the most freaking powerful attack, and now it wanted to kill them with true rage, soon they had to start to dodge the massive clawed hands of the beast, for this time it wasn't just taking them as annoyance, but now it wanted their blood, meanwhile, in a lone Albatross in the sky, Master Chief was piloting the ship to position it just above the head of the creature, while Gilgamesh was toying with something that looked like a platinum football balloon.

"Damn it!, It seems that is up to us, are you sure you can take me there?", Gilgamesh asked.

"Are you sure that you can do what you said you'll do?", Master Chief asked back, none answered, until the albatross reached high above the head of the monster.

"This is my stop, see ya later", Gilgamesh gave his farewell casually.

"I'll pay the drinks after this mission, good luck down there, soldier", Master Chief replied, none of them had good chances of survive this move.

**Author Note**

Well sorry for the four way cliffhangers. Will Inari live or die. Will Alchimie survive against Persoenlichkeit. Will someone rescue the two kids. What happen to Triple M. Now that Entei evolve from the pure love of both Yukina and Arashi will this new form be enough to end the threat of Medius Locus. Also will both Naruto and Hinata survive against both Einst Kurenji and now awaken Einst moon base Stern Regisseur who what to devour the shinobi world. What is the object that Gilgamesh is holding that might end threat of Einst Akuma. What will happen to everyone. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake Files.

**Kage Biju Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake File: Yukina Dream**

As they were still inside Entei of Hell body. Arashi and Yukina was still in there embrace as there mind were joined. As Yukina was started to expericene a combine dream with Arashi.

(Dream)

A older version of Yukina was in Konoha Hospital. The reason for her being in the hospital was that she was giving birth. As her beloved Husband Arashi was by her side holding her hands which he was starting to regret as she was slowly crushing his hands as she went into labor.

"Okay just keep breathing in deeply Yukina." a older version of Sakura said as she was going to help delivered the baby.

"Is it there."Yukina shriek in pain as she was taking deep breath.

"Yes is it there my hands are dying on me." a older version of Arashi asked as his hands were being squeeze to death.

"Yes it almost there, I see the head is out just a few more push."Sakura calmly said as Yukina started taking in several more deep breath.

"AAAAHHHH!"Yukina scream as she gave one last push as there was a another sound that enter the room which she find heavenly.

"WHAAAAA! AH-WAAAAA!"cried the baby as Sakura was cleaning it up as she then check on it and cut the cord.

"It a baby girl."Sakura said as she present the baby girl to both Yukina and Arashi as the baby had a red hair like Arashi but had the eyes of Yukina. As Yukina started holding the baby and started breast-feeding the baby girl.

"So what you what to name her."Arashi asked as he look at his lovely wife.

"Well I was thinking of Yukihime"Yukina said

(End Dream)

I hope you all like this Epic chapter and also hope you like the Omake file. Also Thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also can any you guess the line that Master Chief said when they rush Einst Akuma and what movie it from.


	43. Moon Arc: Eternal Blaze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series, Pokemon and Pokegirls. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina. Also there a song called Crest of Z by Jam Project which be view on my profile under SRW MAD Video number four.**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Moon Arc: Eternal Blaze**

Gilgamesh jumped from the Albatross, with the bomb in hands, it wasn't a normal bomb, it was a special bomb reconstructed by the Diclonius, the most powerful weapon of the Lost Tech, the Tactical Clean Nuke, the monster below was too busy trying to catch Gaara, Matsuri and Asuma, and didn't noticed the giant until he was upon it's eye.

"Eat this, MOTHERFUCKER!!!", Gilgamesh shouted while shoving the Nuke in the creature's eye, soon all sound stopped, there was only a bright light, on the ground everyone got lifted off of their feet and threw far away from the monster, on the air, the Albatross got threw far away, crashing on the land, and the explosion was seen from very far away.

In the Kurogane...

"What the hell is that?!", Tsunade shouted, the sight of the mushroom like cloud was very unnerving, and Kiyone's face of shock wasn't helping, but before anyone could reply, the ship got hit by the shock wave, shaking it in a very scary way.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!", Tsunade shouted

"It can't be!, I told him not to use them unless completely necessary!", Kiyone shouted in distress.

"Who? And What?", Tsunade asked very angry.

"Master Chief, he just used one of our Nukes...", Kiyone replied and Tsunade couldn't help but to fall to her chair and try to digest what she heard, she couldn't believe they had such a destructive weapon, no, she couldn't believe they had more than one, no wonder why that technology was supposed to be lost.

"Tsunade-sama!, there is something wrong!", Shizune suddenly shouted.

"WHAT NOW?!", Tsunade snapped

"There is a man in the outer deck...", Shizune replied.

"WHAT??!!"

Meanwhile on the Hiryu...

As the ship was hit by the shock wave of the clean nuke which unlike regular Nukes doesn't leave radiation or EMP wave as a result when one exploded instead it focus every single atom into the explosion causing more damage then a nuke could ever make with the fallout of radiation. But the way to make a clean Nuke is a secret of the Diclonius Clan. As they know how to restore and alter lost technology. As inside the Hanger of the Hiryu. Alchimie who was holding onto Inari were sent flying as the shock wave hit. As they were about to hit the wall Triple M jump in there path. As there little bodies collided with Triple M armored form sending him into the wall.

"Owowowow!"Triple M groan in pain as he already called for back up and it will arrive soon. And he was mad it took him that long to get his bearing as that blow to head was more severe then he though. But when he felt that shock wave he knows someone had use one of the Tactical Clean Nuke. As those bomb didn't have the nasty side effect of the old one but pack a bigger punch because of the loss of the fallout ability. Then he see saw those two kids get flung in the air by the shock wave impacting the ship so he put himself in harm way to protect them from a potentially fatal injuries if they were to hit the bulkhead of the ship.

"Triple M are you alright."Alchimie asked as she still applying pressure to Inari wound as his blood was getting all over her hand.

"Sure I all right but I can't move for a while. What happen to Inari?"Triple M asked as he see Inari bleeding badly.

"He try to stand up to Persoenlichkeit but she stab him with some kind of sword."Alchimie said as she was crying tear of sorrow. All she what to have a boyfriend and to be reunited with her parents. Was that wrong just wanting that? Her only friend Persoenlichkeit who she look up to like a big sister was now being force to attack her and be driven insane by what ever Rei done to her. Inari is bleeding out quickly and she doesn't know what to do or how long he going to live. She wish her parent will come and rescue her.

"Anyone please save us!!!"Alchimie screamed in terror as Persoenlichkeit demonic form was slowly advancing toward them as Triple M raised his right arm which was holding a pistol and started firing at the approaching Einst.

Meanwhile in Hell....

Medius Locus begin it attack again as it started sending thousands of tentacles at Entei of Hell as it started dodging them from left and right. As some of the tentacles got close some of the ice moths started attacking them firing freezing beam and colliding with the tentacles. As these little ice moth attack hit it started freezing the tentacles and slowing them down. As Entei of Hell took swipe at several of the freezing tentacles shattering them on impact.

"**Damn you."**Medius Locus scream in anger as it raise it clawed as energy started building up in it. As it fire it Terminus Cannon at Entei of Hell as it was glowing blue.

"**Akuma Hyo-ha( Devil Ice Wave)**!!!"shouted Entei of Hell as it fired a beam of black chilling energy. As the energy hit Medius Locus massive form as it raised a heat field. As the energy clash with the field as it was slowly going through the field. It then broke through and slammed into Medius Locus body.

**"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"**Screamed Medius Locus as black ice started forming on it body as it was being encased in the demonic ice. It started struggling in the ice as it was slowly encasing it body.

"**That should take care of you."**Entei mutter to itself as it watch the black ice engulfing Medius Locus. When Medius Locus body started glowing again as it body mass increase in size. As this increase in size started cracking the ice around it. Until finally it broke free from it almost frozen tomb.

"**RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!"**roared Medius Locus in pure fury as it open it mouth real wide and started drawing in all the heat in the area. As it was drawing heat in the area it started growing and it form shifting. As the area in Hell started becoming colder by the second as more heat was being drawn in. Soon every single river of lava have frozen over. Also Entei of Hell wings of fire started dim as it slowly fall toward the ground. Soon the wings to started becoming on fire and being replace by a mantle of red ice as Entei of Hell feet were firmly on the ground.

**"What is happen to Hell it freezing over?"**Entei of Hell said as it look around the landscape of Hell as it was now snowing as the normal temperature which was constantly hot have now becoming freezing cold as throughout Hell various demon species where being affected by this suddenly drop in temperature as every single part of Hell started freezing over. As Medius Locus body started glowing brightly as minute pass by.

"**What ever are you doing I not going to let you finish it!"**Entei of Hell said as it rush at Medius Locus as a massive drill-like lance form over it right hands and elbow and a massive shield with a weird crest on it form on it left hand. As it got closer to Medius Locus it as it lance started spinning rapidly as it then lunge at Medius Locus prone form which was now bright as the sun. Suddenly Medius Locus reach out with claws and grabbed Entei of Hell and throw it far away. As it then put it resume drawing in more heat as it body started shifting as it core started coming out of it body being followed by some kind of weird slime that was hook to it.

While Medius Locus and Entei were in there stand off. Zabuza was freezing himself to death again. As the cold was getting more harsh until he felt something warm wrapped around him.

"What the Hell?"Zabuza muttered as he felt what he though was bare-breast being press into his back. As he turn his head around and look at what was behind him.

"Yami-hime what are you..."was all Zabuza could say before a nude Yami drag him into a cave.

"Wait what are you doing."was Zabuza yell of surprise as Yami was going to get her nookie even if it in a cave and the freezing cold. Even if she still a virgin because every single boyfriend of hers run away from the sheer size of her breast including that Einst she try dating he broke out of his confinement and ran. Anyway all her previous boyfriends she banished them to a realm that they will never leave. So she not going to let Zabuza get away from her. And she know Entei of Hell will win so she doesn't need to watch. Anyway she heard the best way prevent freezing to death is to press to naked bodies together to provide warmth and she going to do the honorable thing and provide her body to warm him up even if it not the right method but Zabuza won't be complaining.

Meanwhile in Outer Space...

The Shirogane was leaving the planet orbit as it was flying out into outer space. It then stop halfway between the moon and the planet. As inside the Shirogane bridge the last few members of Akatsuki were watching the screen that came on that was showing the surface of the moon as Tsukikage and Einst Kurenji duke it out.

"So who you think going to win Madara-sama?"the white half of Zetsu face said as he was watching the fight that was happening on the moon surface.

"**Who care about that baka!"**the black side of Zetsu face shouted at the white half.

"Well Zetsu I really don't know who will win but I think I know who the winner going to be."Madara replied

"Madara-sama the regeneration chamber is ready for you."Same said as she walk in the bridge as she was holding a weird weapon that was covered in bandage that was almost similar to her brother weapons.

"Thank you for restoring that piece of lost technology. Is it set to my standards."Madara asked as he look away from the screen and stared at Same.

"Yes it is Madara-sama, it is set to your standards."Same said as she bow to Madara.

"Well I will use it after watching and observing this battle."Madara said as he turn back to watch the battle on the moon that will decide the world fate.

Meanwhile on the moon surface...

(Crest of Z by Jam Project)

Tsukikage and Einst Kurenji were fighting it out. As Hinata made Tsukikage performed a Juken strike on Einst Kurenji left arm causing it to stop moving for a few seconds. As then Hinata made a kicking motion which Tsukikage mimic as well as it delivered a roundhouse kick in Einst Kurenji face sending him directly into a crater on the moon surface.

"**Slicing Whirlwind Kick!!"**Hinata shouted as she made Tsukikage jump in the air as they were in space and low gravity of the moon it was a really high height as she then outstretch Tsukikage legs as she then spin in place before kicking out with the right legs sending out spinning Chakra buzz-saw that was going toward Einst Kurenji who just stand there. As the attack slice Einst Kurenji in half from the waist up. As the attack turn around and engulf Einst Kurenji in a whirlwind of slicing chakra. As it then disappeared revealing hundreds of cut up pieces of Einst Kurenji lay on the moon surface.

"That got him."Hinata cried out in joy at the sight of all of Einst Kurenji cut up pieces. When she sense something coming from behind her. As Hinata made Tsukikage dodge a beam of light as Tsukikage was floating in space as the light came from Stern Regisseur. As the light then hit the pieces of Einst Kurenji and something that truly scare both Naruto and Hinata started regenerating the pieces until soon each pieces became a full body Einst Kurenji as there were over one hundred of them.

"Oh shit Hinata-hime what we going to do?"Naruto muttered as he look at his wife.

"I don't know Naruto-koi?"Hinata replied as suddenly every single Einst Kurenji jump off the moon surface and fly toward Tsukikage as Hinata made Tsukikage fly toward a graveyard of space junk. As one of the Einst Kurenji fired a beam of darkness at Tsukikage as Hinata made it dodge to the right as the beam destroyed a derelict space-station as it exploded. The wreckage from the explosion were colliding with Tsukikage body.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"**screamed both Hinata and Naruto as the felt Tsukikage pain as it body was being riddle with shrapnel as on Hinata bodysuit it showed blood red spots. As on Tsukikage it was bleeding as lavender blood floated out of it wound and in space. Soon the wounds started healing themselves in a burst of lavender and red chakra. As one of the Einst Kurenji approached Tsukikage with it claws ready to tear them apart.

" Tengen Rasengan!!"Hinata scream as Tsukikage formed Naruto and Hinata combo attack in it right hand as it then slammed the attack into the attacking Einst Kurenji as the attack destroyed the entire Einst body.

Meanwhile on the Kurogane...

On the outer deck, Ankiseth, The Ancient One, was standing, his usual uncaring and happy face replaced by one of seriousness, his godly aura was starting to flow out of his body, flowing into the Kurogane.

"Now, Ancient Beast of War, Kurogane, I command you to awake!!!", Ankiseth shouted in a commanding voice that could sent shivers thru the spines of Kami and Yami, and the space ship didn't made him wait, all the spheres shined as bright as the sun itself, the drill shined too, and started to spin madly, making a sound that seemed to be the one of a enraged beast.

Inside the Kurogane...

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!", Tsunade shouted, she hated this, being unable to understand the situation and do nothing.

"Energy has gone up to 400% of the maximum capacity!!!", one of the Diclonius clanswomen shouted.

"Outer shell has repaired by itself, Kurogane's shields are at a constant 100%!!!", Another one shouted.

"WE ARE MOVING!!!", Shizune finally shouted, just in that moment everyone felt the ship moving.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!", Tsunade asked again, in no good mood.

"It seems that... it's alive...", Kiyone said, earning the wary expressions of everyone.

On the outer deck...

"Yes!, Roar!, your trophy is near, soon you'll be allowed to do what you love most, KILL AND DESTROY!!!", Ankiseth shouted with a sinistral expression, as if enjoying greatly the bloodthirsty sounds that the Ship seemed to make.

"March forward!, and let your unholy rage fall on the Einst Akuma!!!", Ankiseth shouted again, and the Kurogane moved forward, letting out some frightening sounds, thunder and lightning at it's top, howling hurricanes at it's bottom, it was a symphony of gruesome destruction, a greater beast of devastation has just awaken.

Meanwhile on the Hiryu...

As Triple M fired his last bullet at Persoenlichkeit as it was now close to him and the two kids. As Persoenlichkeit raised it mutated arms up in the air as the were holding two massive sword. As it what to bring the sword down when a person in brown power armor suddenly tackled Persoenlichkeit away as it crash into a crate.

"I am Lopez the Heavy."Lopez said in completely Spanish with a slight metallic tone of voice in his Spanish meaning Lopez was a robot. As suddenly two people in power armor that Triple M didn't recognize at all enter in the room as both were holding two experimental weapons called the M6 Spartan Laser.

"You try to kill my daughter and hurt her boyfriends."the one wearing a blue power armor said in a female voice as she pointed the Spartan Laser at Persoenlichkeit.

"We will never forgive you."the wearing a red power armor said in a male voice as they started changing up the Spartan Laser.

"Now Die!!!"shouted both of them as they fire both Spartan Laser at Persoenlichkeit as it was engulf in a beam of red energy. As it was reduced to ashes from the two weapons. As Latooni and Ryusei fly toward Alchimie and Inari.

"Excuse me but I can heal him for you but I need to see his wounds."Latooni said as Alchimie move her blood covered hands away from Inari wounds as the little Tenshi Fairy floated closer to Inari wound and started glowing in bright light as soon Inari wounds were healing in a accelerated pace before long it wasn't even there as Inari was breathing more easily. As Alchimie grabbed Inari now sleeping form and drag him with her toward the to power armor figures.

"So Latooni are you going to heal me as well."Triple M asked as he hope the little fairy didn't remember what happen between her and Ryusei which was actually his fault as he did not know sugar was going to make her act like that and jump poor little Ryusei.

"No I not going to heal you I remember you gave me the aphrodisiac to me and I couldn't control myself and had hardcore sex with Ryusei-kun."Latooni said in anger as she was blushing as well as Ryusei.

"I never felt so full."Ryusei mutter as the little Incubus Fairy accidentally feed off of Latooni sexual energy and emotion as Ryusei never did that before as he just feed off happy emotion. And he was embarrassed because what several thing that both he and Latooni did in that room as Triple M run out of there and close the door on them. Actually that was the first time he had sex and he felt kind of bad for enjoying it when Latooni was not in her right state of mind. He know he could of stop himself but his Incubus instinct took over and well proceed to have sex with Latooni who was under the influence of the sugar. He know she confess she love him after she came back to her senses. But he still felt bad for taking advantage of her when she was not thinking clearly and letting his instinct get the better of him.

"I sorry okay I didn't know Sugar was a aphrodisiac for your kind and but I think Ryusei didn't mind it at all."Triple M said to light the situation as this cause Ryusei to faint as the poor little innocent Incubus Fairy who never know a thing about girls before until few hours ago of mind blowing sex and confuse emotion.

"Now look what you have done you made him faint do you know he thought he took advantage of me when we were finish having sex you moron. You know that. I have to calm him down constantly telling him it okay and I have to confess that I love him. Which I didn't plan on confessing to him like that, I what it to be something romantic before I confess to Ryusei-kun about my feeling for him not have hardcore sex that traumatize him thinking he rape me. You baka dumb-ass bastard!"Latooni shouted as she produce a small little hammer in her hand and proceed to beat the living daylight out of Triple M.

"Not the face! Not the face!"Triple M scream in pain as Latooni manage to knock his helmet off and now was taking her vengeance on his face as she constantly hit him with her hammer.

"So you my parents?"Alchimie asked hopeful as she gave Inari to Lopez who took him to see Meme the medic. As Alchimie was looking at the two people in power armor as the in blue took off her helmet showing her to be the human form of Rein Weissritter.

"Yes I am your mother Excellion Nanbu former known as Rein Weissritter."Excellion said as the one in red power armor took off his helmet to review it to be the human form of Einst Eisen.

"And I am your father Kyosuke Nanbu former known as Einst Eisen."Kyosuke said as Alchimie frown as she heard who they were.

"Wait you two were the top Einst General why you never came for me."Alchimie said as she was confuse.

"The reason we never came for you because Rei made us forget we even had a child and turn us into are alternate forms."Kyosuke said

"Never mind about that now we are a family again so let have a big family hug."Excellion said as she know that was going down a sensitive road. So she decided to lighten up the mood as all three of them had a family group hug. As Alchimie was happy she have a family again but was sad that Persoenlichkeit was dead but she knows she in a better place now.

Meanwhile in Hell.

As Medius Locus finished it transformation as there were now two entity. As it core was now floating in midair covered in slime and surround by a orange aura. Well the main body shifted to Medius Locus Second form as it now the same height as Entei of Hell. As the Core fired a beam of super intense heat at Entei of Hell as it raised it shield to block the attack. As the beam hit the shield it got absorb into it. The heat energy then went into it drill lance as it started spinning rapidly.

"**Hellfire Joust!!"**Entei of Hell shouted as it thrust it drill lance arm forward sending out a intense beam of hellfire at Medius Locus second form which quickly reverted back to it third form state in order to try absorbing the energy. But the attack broke right through it as Medius Locus now had a massive hole in body. As it exploded into a pillar of fire as Hell started warming up quickly.

"**Now the finishing blow!!"**Entei of Hell shouted as the ice butterfly started forming a massive vortex as it trapped Medius Locus Core in it as it prevented it from fleeing as Entei of Hell raised it drill lance arm into the air as it suddenly started spinning rapidly.

"**Death Drill Breaker!!!"**Entei of Hell shouted as it Drill Lance increase to massive size as Entei of Hell went forward with this massive drill as it body turn into energy propelling the massive drill forward until it then pierce Medius Locus Core. As it went right through it body coming out of it leaving a massive hole in it body. As Entei of Hell then landed as it weapons disappeared and it cross it arms in front if it as suddenly Medius Locus exploded in a fiery firestorm that restore Hell to it rightful temperature as all over the ice were melting and the river of lava were flowing again. While Yami and Zabuza both fully dress were watching the Entei of Hell as a portal opened nearby them as out step Doc holding the empty four year old girl body and doll with Ryu and Ayane in toll.

"Hello Doc how is job doing."Yami asked

"Well it doing fine Yami-sama but to let you know you got some kind of white sticky stuff on your face."Doc said as he took notice Yami face was a little fluster and there was some white stuff on it.

"Oh I though I got them all off."Yami said as she wipe her hand on the white stuff and put it in her mouth.

"Well what you think is Medius Locus fate now."Yami asked as Entei of Hell was approaching the group.

"It should get a new life as it wasn't fully evil to begin with it just following a programing as it only killed wicked people so far so it should have a second chance at life."Doc said to Yami who was holding a little orb of light.

"Yeah you right when I first saw it there was not single sin mark on it. So it will get it second chance at life but it might need a new body."Yami said.

"Well it could use this body then."Doc offered as he show Yami the soulless body of Rei with Rei soul still inside the doll next to the body.

"Sure that will work."Yami said as she put the Medius Locus soul inside the soulless body of the four year old girl. Soon the eyes of the body started moving as it start looking around. Doc then made cloths appeared covering Medius Locus new body.

"So it not going to remember anything?"Zabuza asked

"Yep not going to remember a thing. It mind now is just a normal four year old girl."Yami said

"**Well let get out of here then."**Entei of Hell said as it place one of it hands down on the ground as everyone got on the hand except for Medius Locus as it was still looking around confuse as Yami pick it up and walk back on the hand. A Hell Gate appeared in front of Entei of Hell as it the gate open as Entei of Hell walk through it.

Meanwhile in Outer Space...

Tsukikage was being ganged up by massive numbers of Einst Kurenji. As Tsukikage destroyed several of the Einst. But it was a fruitless effort as Stern created more. As soon Tsukikage found it self being surround by the Einst Kurenji as they started raining countless numbers of beam fire on it. As Hinata started making Tsukikage dodge repeatedly when suddenly she felt sharp pain in her arms and legs.

"AAAAAAHHHH what happened Naruto-koi!"Hinata asked as she was feeling a lot of pain as she know Naruto was also feeling this pain as well.

"That moon-size Einst send several of it tentacle to pierce thru Tsukikage arms and legs we trapped."Naruto said in a pain filled voice. As every single Einst Kurenji fired off a barrage of dark energy bullets at the now immobilized Tsukikage. As the bullets of energy collide creating a big explosion.

(End Crest of Z)

Meanwhile with Einst Akuma...

The shinobies and soldiers, one by one were rising to their feet, no one was in shape to fight anymore, the explosion, while not lethal for them thanks to the distance, had taken it's toll on them, Gaara has retired from the battlefield, taking with him Matsuri and Asuma, he wasn't in any position to resist another strike, let alone another one like that shock wave, the others were starting to retire, the only ones still able to fight were Gai, Tsuki, Lee, Valsione, Ryukohoh (Neji and Tenten), Asuka, Caboose, Sheila, and red team, the others were retrieving the injured people.

"What the hell was that explosion?!", Gai asked, terrified by the sheer destructive power.

"That was a nuke... a lost tech weapon...", Caboose muttered, in a way that showed his own shock.

"A NUKE?!, THEN HOW ARE WE STILL ALIVE?!, AND WHY WAS IT USED WITH US STILL NEARBY?!", Lee shouted, horrified by the explanation that he received from Go and Dannar, the data about Hiroshima and Nagasaki wasn't pleasant.

"The Diclonius found a way to turn them into clean bombs... but you are right... Kiyone has just earned a good beating when we see her again...", Sheila explained, feeling angry for being in the area of effect of said weapon.

"This looks like the doing of my husband... God, please let him be alright... or I'll go to hell to revive him, just to kill him again!", Asuka declared, yet she was worried sick.

"At least the monster is dead", Valsione declared, but soon regretted this.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!", It was a pained roar, the monster raised from the crater, one hand covering it's bleeding left eye, it was trashing around, everyone watched it with true horror, tears were flowing from the eyes of many, all of them saying good byes to their loved ones, until something that sounded like the most fearsome beast of hell.

"IT'S THE KUROGANE!!!", Someone shouted, but it didn't looked like the ship that they once boarded, it looked like an enraged beast of war.

"AKUMA!, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN IN ALL THESE YEARS OF SOLITUDE, OLD FRIEND?!", Ankiseth shouted with enough might to be heard over the massive roaring of the ship, and soon it charged at the wounded Einst.

Meanwhile in Outer Space...

As Tsukikage was floating listlessly in outer space. As it was missing it arms and legs as they were ripped off during Einst Kurenji relentless assault. As it had numerous wounds on it body as lavender blood was floating out of it. As inside the cockpit Hinata was in extreme pain as her bodysuit was now a deep red color showing the full damage of what happen to Tsukikage.

"Naruto-koi I just to let you know something."Hinata said as she cough up some lavender blood.

"What is it my Hinata-hime."Naruto said as he was in pain.

"Naruto-koi if we are to die here today I what to let you know I always loved you and I was hoping when we get older we might start a family together."Hinata said as she always what to have a family with Naruto as she know they will make excellent parents.

"Same here Hinata-hime I was hoping we can have start a family to we already married but it look like we never will get to starting are family so let share one last kiss together."Naruto said as he was still in his energy form as they both got closer to each other and wrapped there arms around each other before sharing a deep passionate kiss with each other. As suddenly a bright light of orange and lavender light emitted from both of them as it was brighter then the sun inside the cockpit. As outside Tsukikage body emitted a bright light as suddenly it regenerated a new pair of arms and legs as it wounds close up. As Tsukikage was wrapped in a cocoon of shifting lights which then stated cracking and shattered as out emerge was Tsukikage but in a new form. As Tsukikage new form was that of a Heavenly Knight as it was color white with some part of it being lavender-orange. As it now have a mantle made of crystals. As it helmet had a fox theme adorned with falcon wings on it. For it left hand was the hand of Kyubi that act as it left hand well the right hand had a Falcon head attach to it that act as it right head. As both of Tsukikage eyes were open with it left eye being the same eye color of Naruto sky blue eyes well the right eye had Hinata pale lavender eye color. As on it helmeted forehead was the moon shape gem which was glowing a vibrate lavender color.

"**We are now Tsukikage of the Heaven and you Einst will be judged."**Tsukikage said with the voice of both Hinata and Naruto. As inside the cockpit which turn into a heart as inside this heart were both Naruto and Hinata still in there embrace. As Einst Kurenji started there barrage again as Tsukikage raised it Falcon Head hand.

"**Celestial Blade**."Tsukikage shouted as it coming out of the Falcon Head mouth was blade with a rune marking on it as Tsukikage of the Heaven then use it to deflect every single bolt of dark matter back at Einst Kurenji and his clones. As these bolts collided with them killing them instant and leaving nothing behind. As several of them started charging at Tsukikage of the Heaven as it put down it blade arm and raise up it Kyubi Head hand.

"**Kyubi Cannon!"**Tsukikage shouted as coming out of the Kyubi Head mouth was a large cannon as it then pointed the cannon at the group of charging enemy and fired. As it shoot out a massive red chakra cannon ball as it hit the lead enemy engulf the whole group in a massive explosion as Tsukikage of the Heaven then turn around and quickly fired several time at the rest of the Einst Kurenji engulfing each group in a massive explosion**. **Until there was only one left which was started charging up to fire a massive beam of darkness but Tsukikage of the Heaven appeared before it surprising it as Tsukikage raised it blade arm up. And started delivering rapid slashes that were just a blur as it then raise it cannon arm and fired a massive beam of red chakra that destroyed all traces of Einst Kurenji.

"**Now you will be judged."**Tsukikage of the Heavens said as it turn around and stared at Stern Regisseur which was grabbing pieces of space debris with it tentacles and launch them at Tsukikage which proceed to destroy the debris with it fox headed cannon. As Tsukikage of the Heaven flew through space rushing at Stern Regisseur which then started firing multiple beams of light at Tsukikage as they just bounce off it armor covered body. As then the moon-shape gem on Tsukikage of the Heaven forehead glowed in a bright light as suddenly Stern Regisseur became paralyzed as it struggle to move. As Tsukikage of the Heaven retracted both of it weapons back into the respect heads.

"**Now for you judgment."**Tsukikage said as both of it fox and falcons heads hands separated revealing clawed hands underneath. Then the two heads fused to together to create a handle,as Tsukikage grabs it, then Crystal forms rapidly to make a gigantic handle, and then erupts in the form of energy was hammer the size of the moon.

"**Now feel the wrath of everyone that you killed! Celestial Crusher!!!"**Tsukikage of the Heaven shouted as it slammed the truly massive hammer made of chakra at Stern Regisseur body.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"**screamed Stern in pure pain as it body was slowly being burn away as it was engulf in the hammer light. As soon every thing turn into a bright light. As outside the galaxy they were in erupt a pillar of light that can be seen from every single galaxy before disappearing. As back with Tsukikage as it was now not holding the hammer anymore as it was gone. As the Kyubi and Falcon Heads hand were in there respected place again as well. But the massive hammer was the not only thing gone as Stern Regisseur was also gone as well as there was not a single trace of the massive moon size Einst. Tsukikage attack had total wipe it out from existence. As Tsukikage of the turn around and flew back to planet as it enter reentry.

Meanwhile with everyone else.

The two roaring monsters engaged into a colossal deadly battle, Akuma roared while shooting electricity against Kurogane, while the ship absorbed it, and then shot an energy beam back, then an exchange of massive energy attacks began, it was the apocalypses, and the heroes of Konoha were in the middle of it.

"MOVE!, WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE BATTLEFIELD, NOW!!!", Sarge barked, it was his duty to take command in this kind of situations, and he was not stupid, this battle has just become something where they had no place to be.

"SIR!, HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE THE FUCKING BATTLEFIELD WHEN ALL THE WAYS ARE SO FUCKED UP?!", Grif shouted back, he was only trying to vent his frustrations and fear, but his point was valid.

Inside the Kurogane...

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE CONTROLS?!, WHY CAN'T WE USE THE WEAPONS AT WILL?!", Tsunade shouted, while holding her chair for dear life.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!, IT'S AS IF THE SHIP HAD A MIND OF IT'S OWN!!!", Kiyone replied, using her own vector arms to stay on her feet, with very little success.

Mind of it's own?!, It's more like an enraged beast!!!", Shizune shouted, and then went down due to another impact.

On the battlefield...

"The fight is on an even ground, this is something I can't allow, I'll take a MORE direct action this time!", Ankiseth stated, and then jumped from the top of the Kurogane, and suddenly grew to be of the size of the Einst Akuma.

The monster roared and tried to attack The Ancient One, just to be stopped by the attack of the Kurogane, this made it to be distracted half of a second, time enough for Ankiseth to grab it from behind, Akuma managed to stab him with it's sharp and massive tail, but it didn't matter, he kept a good hold on it.

"NOW!!!, USE YOUR MIGHTY FANG TO DESTROY THE BODY OF THE CREATURE THAT BURIED YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!!!", Ankiseth shouted, his face was one of madness, and the Kurogane didn't hesitate to do as told, it's Titanic Drill advanced with the fury of Heaven and Hell combined, slamming into the chest of the Einst Akuma, it continued relentlessly, soon, the skies opened, and the figure of the Tsukikage of the Heavens descended.

"Finally!, the chosen of the almighty has arrived!, QUICKLY!, MY TIME IS ALMOST OVER!!!", Ankiseth Shouted, he felt his existence fading away, his father must be angry at him, but it was worth it, everything for a kiss and some fun...

"**Judgment of Heaven and Hell!!"**shouted Tsukikage as suddenly the both of the Kyubi and Falcon head mouth opened up and then moved back revealing the clawed hands of Tsukikage as the two heads now act as some kind special armor bracers. As the left clawed hand glowed with a orange light as the right clawed hand glowed with a lavender light. As a vortex formed behind Tsukikage of Heaven as both Kurogane and Ankiseth back away from what they know is going to be a kill zone.

"**Gemu, Giru, Gan, Go, Gufo, VITAS**!"Tsukikage muttered as it brought both it hands together in front of it as the vortex extend and trap Einst Akuma in the center of it as soon Tsukikage of the Heaven propelled it self forward with it two hands still in front of it as soon it collided with Einst Akuma head as it then started crashing right through of it body. Soon there was a big explosion as it went into the sky. And walking out of the inferno was Tsukikage of the Heaven.

"Well it look like they finally did it."Ankiseth said as he fade away, being called back to his father. As everyone look on the ground look at Tsukikage of the Heaven as it walk. When a Hell Gate appeared beside it as out walk Entei of Hell as it bend down and drop off Doc and Yami group off it hand. As it then got up and walk toward Tsukikage and then put it right hand out as Tsukikage put it left hand out and shake both shake hand as behind them was the rising sun as it shine on a brand new day. As everyone on the ground started cheering in sheer joy at the Einst finally being defeated. But they wonder were Naruto,Hinata,Arashi and Yukina including the others are at.

**Author Note**

Well sorry for the cliffhanger no jutsu but there going to be one last chapter which I think everyone will enjoy. Also I hope you all enjoyed the fight in this chapter including the final battles as Einst are finally beaten. Kurenji is no more. And also Alchimie is reunited with her family and Inari is saved. And Zabuza got lucky with Yami. And also poor Latooni and Ryusei who would have know that sugar is a aphrodisiac to Tenshi fairy but don't worry there problems will be resolve in the final chapter. Now on to the Hinata Hour Omake File.

**Kage Bijuu Present: The Hinata Hour**

**Omake Files: Where is Uroboros? by Kaos and Magnus**

Uroboros was traveling through a dimensional hole, it's instincts told it to save energy, it needed something to attach to, and soon, it didn't had to wait long, for a bright light in front of it indicated a fissure to another dimension, Uroboros didn't hesitate, and went through it, just to fall in a grassy area, it took a few minutes for Uroboros to take on it's surroundings, it was in a clear in some forest, it quickly searched for some organic walking beings, which were two persons at a few meters of distance, both of them pointing at it with some strange device.

"Pokemon Pokedex scanning: Pokemon not found in the database", Came the digital voice from the young boy's device, he was wearing some jeans, a black shirt, a red denim jacket, and a red cap with a strange ball print on it.

"Pokegirl Pokedex scanning: Pokegirl not found in the database", Came the digital voice from the woman's device, she was wearing a black skirt and jacket with a red 'T' on her chest, she was wearing a black cap too, also with the Red T on it.

"WOW!, A NEW POKEMON!", The boy asked, since he was too young, he took the path of a Pokemon Trainer.

"Of course not, toddler!, this is a new kind of Pokegirl!", the woman replied, she took not only the path of a Pokegirl Tamer, but also joined the Criminal organization of Team Trauma, none of them noticed Uroboros crawling to them.

"I'll catch it with a pokeball and then take it to the lab to be registered as a new Pokemon discovery!", The boy said while taking out a pokeball from his belt.

"HA!, I won't let you snatch this from me!, Not only I'm going to catch this rare Pokegirl!, but I'll make my Pokegirls to rape you to death!", the woman replied, meaning every word of it, she was about to take out a pokeball herself, when Uroboros jumped at her.

"HELP!!!, A RARE FERAL POKEGIRL IS ATTACKING!!!", the boy screamed and ran away from the place, he didn't want to be attacked as the Team Trauma Tamer was.

Uroboros black tentacles assaulted her on every hole, invading her body, infecting her flesh, soon, Uroboros was completely inside of her, the woman raised to her feet, looked at her surroundings, and then admired her body, the woman was no more, she was now Uroboros, finally a body showed to be able to contain it, it was time to make HER way into this new world nature... Until a Pokeball hit her head, and she was balled...

"GOTCHA!!!, But what was she?, a Symbiote?", A random Pokegirl Tamer muttered, he decided to play safe and send his pokeball to the nearest pokelab, last thing he wanted is something nasty on his harem... or another Domina...

Pokegirl Pokedex New Entry

UROBOROS, The Flesh Devourer Pokegirl

Type: As Base Type

Element: Dark/Poison/As Base Type

Frequency: Extreme Rare

Diet: Anything Organic

Role: Unknown

Libido: As Base Type

Strong Vs: As base Type, Bug, Grass

Weak Vs: Fire

Attacks: As Base Type, Acid, Uroboros Venom, Tentacle Rape, Larva Impregnation

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Fast Regeneration, Can summon Tentacles at will, Immune to poisons or toxins other than Hyper Venom.

Evolves: None (Uroboros cancels any possible evolution that the victim could had)

Evolves From: Pokegirl being Infected with Uroboros, or being impregnated with her larvas and not receiving treatment for three days.

"Information Classified, any encounters or catches MUST be reported immediately to the authorities, Tamers that happen to have one should be monitored at all moments"

I hope you all like this chapter as next chapter is going to be the final chapter. Also hope you all like the Omake and can any of you guess what the important of this Omake. Also thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping with this chapter and Omake.


	44. Epilogue: Brand New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied , SRW Series, Devil May Cry Series and Resident Evil , Left 4 Dead, Kamen Rider Franchise, X-Men Wolverine, Hellsing, Gotham Knight, Ninja Gaiden Series, Silent Hill Series, Supernatural, Godannar series and Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth, Gears of War Series, Guyver, Mummy Series, Pokemon and Pokegirls,Gamara series. They own by there respect creator. I also don't own OC Gilgamesh and Dr. Marcus Stronghold they belong to his creator Kaos and Magnus. Byakugan Harvesters is co-owned by both Kage Biju and Kaos and Magnus. Kamen Rider Kikiachu is own by Kage Biju but the armor and weapon design is owned by Rider Paladin and Kaos and Magnus respectably. Also do not own Red vs Blue that series and characters belong to Halo and the group called RoosterTeeth Production. Also do not own Spriggs: A Halo 3 Machinanima that own by Runninggun Studio. Thank you Kaos Magnus for helping with this chapter. Also don't own the OC Annie she owned by Kaos and Magnus. Also don't own the Ancient One aka Ankiseth he own by Kaos and Magnus. Also may have elements from other things**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

"Yo" human speech

"_Yo_" human thought

"_Y__**o**_" Einst Disguise form speech

"_**Yo**_**" Einst True form/Dark Hinata speech**

"Yo" Einst either form thought

"**Yo" Demon/Summon speech**

"_**Yo**_**" Demon/Summon thought**

**Summary: An ancient race has emerged from the void to challenge the mortal world. Is 'Will of Fire' strong enough repel the darkness, or will it only light fuse of destruction? Pairing NaruHina. **

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore. Appearance of Dark Hinata. Another warning Vampire Sakura ahead. Female Sasuke bashing ahead. **

**Naruto: Terror of the Einst**

**Epilogue: Brand New World**

As everyone stared at Tsukikage of the Heaven and Entei of Hell as they both glowed brightly before reverted back to there one eye form as there chest opens. As shinobis and soldiers watch. As both entity hands toward the chest area. As walking out of the Tsukikage cockpit areas were both Naruto and Hinata as of them both were wearing there regular clothes as they jumped on the hand. As coming out of the Entei cockpit area were both Yukina and Arashi as they to were wearing there regular outfits as well as they both got on the hands. So both Tsukikage and Entei hands bought them down to ground level.

"Wait you guys were in those mecha?"Nyu asked as she see them walking toward the group.

"Yep we were."Arashi replied.

"So is the leader of Einst Kira Kurenji finally dead?"asked Shino as he know if Hinata is with Naruto that either mean Naruto succeed in beating Kurenji or something far worse have happen.

"Yep he now space dust."Hinata replied.

"Well I glad to know that **cough**!"Gilgamesh said as he and Master Chief were walking toward the big group.

"Gilgamesh-koi you are alive."Asuka shouted in clear joy as she jumped her husband causing Gilgamesh to groan in pain.

"Ow my inside are still healing I was right close to the blast you know that."Gilgamesh groaned in pain as he let his wife hug him.

"Hey kid."E shouted as he walk up to them with his brother Killer Bee right beside him.

"I told you my name is Naruto not kid."Naruto snapped back.

"Well anyway I will give my thanks for saving my life back there on that weird organic moon."E said as he actually respected the little guy guts for taking on the Einst without fear.

"Yep thank you for saving my Bro, he the only family I got left."Killer Bee said as he was truly happy to be reunited with his brother but was a little sad that his girlfriend Nii Yugito wasn't here with them.

"Well I think we all should go back to the Kurogane as all of us are very injured from either the battle we were in or when that clean nuke went off."Gaara said as every one started walking toward the Kurogane which landed as Entei and Tsukikage followed right behind the huge group including the remaining vehicles. Well a little two-tail cat quickly latch herself on to Hinata clothes without her knowing as they all got on the Kurogane well Tsukikage and Entei went into the hanger area.

Four hour later...

"So what you think we should do now."Tsunade asked as the Kurogane was flying to a unknown location as she was alone on the bridge of the Kurogane with Mei the Mizukage.

"Well I believe we should give everyone a vacation as I definitely know I need one."Mei said as the Mizukage was on the bridge of the Kurogane manning Kiyone station as the shinobis and soldiers kidnap Kiyone to deal out her punishment for the clean nuke that was use while they were still nearby.

"But my people need to rebuild Konoha and you need to rebuild your villages as well."Tsunade said as she know they have to rebuild there respective villages.

"No I don't think it will be even possible for my village or the Raikage village."Mei said as she look at Tsunade with serious expression on her face.

"What you mean about that?"asked Tsunade as she know Mei and E people flee from there countries because the Einst were attacking said countries but she didn't know the full extent of damages done to there villages.

"Well I going to quit beating around the bushes and say that there no chances of rebuilding my village as I have very little people left to make a village. I only have a few Kiri-nin and civilian and they greatly enjoy your village hospitality so I asked them if they what to stay in Konoha and they all agree on it."Mei replied as she was greatly fond of Konoha climate and general warmth that surround that village.

"Wait you asking to join my village!" Tsunade said in shock.

"Yes I am asking that so will you accept my offer."Mei asked

"Sure but you still going to keep your title as Mizukage because those are your people." Tsunade replied back in a playful tone of voice.

"Sure that will be a good arrangement."Mei said as they both heard the door to the bridge open.

"Wait I what my people to join your village to Lady Tsunade."E said as he walk in.

"Sure I can see why as there only you, your brother and Team Samui left."Tsunade said

"Yes and also Nii Yugito as well."E corrected as this shock Tsunade.

"Who?"Tsunade asked as she know she counted every Kumo-nin that came into Konoha.

"Well Nii Yugito is a Jinchuriki just like my brother but she have the Two-Tail Bakeneko well by brother have the Hachi and she just arrive here on the Kurogane by some how latching on to that Hyuga girls cloths well in a her chibi two tail form."E explained as he was kind of embarrassed at how Nii revealed herself which result in a lot of men down in the hanger area to have a bloody nose because she decide not to wear cloths except for that Naruto fellow who just look away when that happen.

"What ever did happen to the other Jinchuriki and the Tsuchikage anyway. I mean there only Naruto,Gaara,Fuu,Nii and your brother Killer Bee so what happen to the rest and where is that old man Tsuchikage anyway."Mei asked as she know Naruto is a Jinchuriki by the whisker marks on his face but she also wondering were that old man Tsuchikage is at anyway. As she look E face and took notice a disturb expression on his face.

"Well remember when I told you about Naruto saving me from taking a permanent acid trip right."E said as both Tsunade and Mei nodded there head as they remember.

"Well let just say they weren't so lucky as I am."E said as both Tsunade and Mei had a expression of shock on there face.

Meanwhile on the Moon Surface...

Inside the Shirogane bridge the few remaining members of the Akatsuki were manning different station. As Zetsu was working on the controls of the ship as he was moving the ship forward into space. And Same was checking the radar. As Madara was inside the regeneration chamber at the moments as the members on the bridge were preparing for something.

"Setting coordinates."Sasori said from his station.

"Slipstream Engine at maximum power."Kisame said as he had his Samehada next to him as he was manning the Slipstream Engine controls. Well his sister sword was next to his as something was moving underneath both of them bandage weapons.

"He sis did you remember to feed Isonade."Kisame asked his sister who was still working on the radar.

"Yes I did feed Isonade some human flesh that Zetsu-kun got for me."Same replied as Kisame was still confuse why his sister was dating that Bipolar Venus Fly Trap Cannibal which his only answer he got out of her was something he really don't what to remember again as he lost his lunch just thinking about. As Madara enter the Bridge area.

"So Madara-sama did it work."Same asked

"It sure did, it work just like the specs said it should and even more."Madara said as his voice was now full of power.

"So what you what to do now that you fully regenerated."Kisame asked

"We still going through with my new plan since the Einst ruin my Moon Eye Plan by feeding Jinchuriki of the three,four,five and six tailed beasts which there chakra and energy was absorbed into that massive moon Einst and is now completely wipe out along with any hope of my plan coming to fruition. But I did found a way to get what I want from the moon with out the use of those Bijuu chakra. So we leaving this Galaxy to start our new plans else were."Madara said as suddenly a 8ft tall women walk on the bridge as she was dress completely in bandages from head to toe as she had a EE-Cup size breast which were cover by her bandages. As she only the area not cover by bandages were left eye and her mouth. As her only visible eye had pattern of some commas and tomoe similar to the Sharingan but also had some rings in there as well and that single eye was glowing and there was a sense of great evil around her as she wrapped her arms around Madara as she smiled revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Thank you Madara-kun for releasing me from that prison and all you have to do was offer the eyes of descendant of the man that imprison me."the women said

"Wait are you saying that you are the..."Same was going to say but she was cut off by the women.

"Oh yes I am but you may call me Juu(Ten), but I still severely weaken from fighting that Sage of the Six Path and that Einst Goddess and Oturan. I wonder have that Einst Goddess and her Lover Oturan reborn yet."Juu said as she started laughing as behind her shadow revealing a form of a some kind of beast with ten-tails waving in the background. As the Shirogane activate it Slipstream engine as a portal open in space as the Shirogane enter it before the portal close up.

Meanwhile back on the Kurogane...

"Well okay then well that situation is taken care of what happen to those people but where are we going to have a vacation at."Tsunade asked Mei who had a smirk on her face.

"At the beach."Mei replied as Tsunade had a shock expression on her face as she know if a certain perverted get wind of this.

"Yoko I know you are there come on out."Tsunade shouted as the little floating sphere with the security A.I inside of it came out of the little air vent.

"Yes Lady Tsunade what you what me to do."asked Yoko

"I what you to keep Jiraiya busy so he doesn't try use our vacation as some new idea for his books."Tsunade said.

"How am I going to do that?"Yoko asked confuse by that request.

"You have a built in teleporter in you right."Tsunade asked

"That is correct I even have a Matter Reconstruction Beam to repair sort of damage and a lot of other option as well."Yoko replied still confuse.

"Well I what you to take Jiraiya to Konoha and start reconstruction also increase the village size as well when you at. But the most important thing of is make sure to keep Jiraiya distracted by any mean possible."Tsunade said as she finally figure out a way to enjoy a vacation and get the village repair in one fell swoop.

"Any means?"Yoko asked in a very disturbing.

"Yes any mean necessary."Tsunade said

"Okay then I get right to it."Yoko said as she float out of the bridge as she started sending certain files to a certain individual that she knows will keep Jiraiya busy.

Several Hours later at the Beach near the Land of Sea...

As everyone was at the beach enjoying themselves. As the Kurogane and Hiryu were floating in the water. As everyone were wearing swimsuit, two-pieces bikinis and swimming trunks. Kakashi, Shizune, Alexia,Lucy and Katina were playing volley ball against Friggs,Kami,Aphrodite,Benten and Tsukihitomi as Kakashi team were losing badly as Friggs was dominating the game. As the girls on each team were wearing various two-pieces bikini design that improved there asset. As Shizune wearing a yellow bikini design spike the ball as she send it over the net. As sending Kami wearing a white two pieces bikini design as it was barely covering her asset as she send the ball right back hitting the ground on the other side earning her team another point.

Tenten was wearing a two piece bikini with a dragon design as she was busy building a sand castle as Neji in white swimming trunks was staring at her with bleeding nose. As Lee and Gai were having a swimming contest as both were wearing green swimming trunks. As Tsuki was wearing a green two pieces bikini as she was busy watching the two race with Valsione out of her armor and wearing a red swimsuit.

Meanwhile Nyu wearing a pink two pieces bikini as she was trying to impress Shino who was watching a little Horseshoe Crab that was crawling on the beach sand. As the reason Shino was not looking at Nyu in her bikini as he didn't what to suffer from a bleeding nose.

"Hey Buggy-kun how do I look."Nyu said as she try to get Shino to look at her.

"You are absolutely stunning."Shino replied without turning his head as he really didn't what to have a nose bleed in front of Nyu as he think it will be rude.

"Come on Buggy-kun just turn your head around please you kind of hurting my feeling that you not looking at me am I offending you or something."Nyu playfully said as Shino decide just a little look won't hurt as he turn his head around proceed to pass out in fountain of nose blood as he fell on the ground right next to the Horseshoe Crab.

"Weakling."though the little crab as it continued on it journey to the ocean.

Meanwhile Reiko wearing a red two piece bikini with black crow design on it as she was busy smashing some watermelon with Kiba who was wearing a black swimming trunks with Akamaru playing in the sand.

"Am I doing this right?"Reiko asked as she slice another watermelon in half.

"Yes Reiko-chan you are doing excellent."Kiba said as he smash a watermelon with baseball bat that he had.

Sakura and Arukas were sun bathing as both of them were wearing pink swimsuit. As Sasuke now as boy now as Sakura had her funny with Sasuke decide to turn him back into a guy with the threat of that if he misbehavior he will be change back to a girl. As he was bring them glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."both of the girls said as they took the lemonade and drink it down.

Meanwhile Yukina wearing a blue-green swimsuit with moth design on it as Arashi was helping her swim in the Arashi. When suddenly a fin broke the surface before approaching behind Yukina as it was great white shark. As the shark was almost upon Yukina she turn around quickly delivered a brutal left hook on the shark nose causing it to flee away from her.

"Hey Arashi-koi I punched a shark."Yukina said

"That you really did Yukina-hime."Arashi said with a smile as he soon gave Yukina a french kiss which she gladly return.

As Tsunade,Naga and Mei were relaxing on the beach with in the two pieces bikinis which sadly for Tsunade was barely being contain as she got one a tad bit small for her breast. As close by where Ayame,Tsunami,Niji squad wearing there bikini with Suigetsu as Ayame,Tsunami and Niji Squad all gave Suigetsu a kiss which was leaving a gibber wreck.

Well Alchimie was spending time with her family as Inari was with her as well. As Excellion,Alchimie and Inari were busy covering Kyosuke in sand. Further away from the family plus guest were Medius Locus playing with a small boy name Ranmaru who under the care of Doc had a good clean bill of health. As Ranmaru enjoy having a new friend in this weird girl who see to just spend most of her time just looking around confuse. As Ranmaru rolled a ball to the girl who rolled it right back to him. Meanwhile far away Gaara wearing a red swimming trunk and Matsuri wearing a dark purple two piece bikini. As Matsuri was laying on her stomach with bikini top off as Gaara was rubbing sun-tan lotion on her back.

Meanwhile in another part of the beach. Both Latooni and Ryusei wearing fairy size version Naruto and Hinata wedding outfit. While Doc and Hyuga Jun were wearing a wedding outfit as well. As Ryusei convince Latooni to go through with getting married instead of doing the traditional fairy custom of making a promise and staying together because of said promise. Well Jun told her feeling to Doc and asked him to be her husband which he gladly accepted as it look like something good finally happen to Doc life. Latooni was not complaining as she enjoyed the wedding as several Iwa nin and You-nin were attending the wedding with Cupid do the vows.

"You may now kiss the bride." Cupid said as both Latooni and Ryusei gave each other a deep passion filled kiss. While Doc and Jun did the same as well.

Meanwhile Samui is dragging Omoi to forest area to have some private fun. As meanwhile in different area Hyuga Momo was dragging her boyfriend Deidara to different area of the forest to have some extra fun time. Yami well she is dragging Zabuza off somewhere to do who know what to him but she know he going to like it what she have plan for him. Well Temari wearing a white two piece bikini was dragging a tie up Shikamaru to the Kurogane so she can have so very private fun with him

Meanwhile on another part of the beach very far away from the other both Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the sand together holding hands as they watch the sunset with Tsukikage crouch right behind them. As Hinata was wearing a white one piece swimsuit. As Naruto was wearing orange swimming trunks.

"So Hinata-hime I really am glad I with you."Naruto said as he turn his head around and look at his beloved wife.

"Same here Naruto-koi and I glad you that you rescue me from the Einst."Hinata said.

"Yep You are my little Goddess Hinata-hime."Naruto said with smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto-koi but what you think tomorrow going to bring us."Hinata asked with smile on her face. As she lean closer to Naruto putting her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow going to bring a brand new world I know it Hinata-hime."Naruto said as he turn his head around and gave Hinata passionate french kiss which she gladly return as well as they kiss under the setting sun. As tomorrow will be brand new world for them.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Jiraiya was working on repairing the village. As he was confuse why only he had to do it. And he was suspicion about why Tsunade was so reluctant on not telling him why he had to do it and why he had to work with that sadistic computerize bitch of a A.I Yoko. Who was quickly repairing the village by firing a beam of light at the wreckage which some how started rebuilding themselves at a accelerated pace. Which oddly enough he was confuse why he was there as Yoko seem able to fix the village by night fall all by herself as they already did sixty percent of the village already and adding several new district to house the new group of shinobi that will be living there.

"Yoko why am I working with you anyway?"Jiraiya asked as he need to know why Tsunade send him here.

"Not telling you and also we going to have company in two minute."Yoko said as she floated away as she know the person that she send some special picture of Jiraiya with a certain sister of said person have arrive.

"Jiraiya why did I received these picture and videos of you having hardcore sex with Tsunade and my innocent little sister Naga."was the voice of Orochimaru. As Jiraiya suddenly turn around with a panic expression on his face.

"What are you talking about."Jiraiya lied

"I know you always lusted after Tsunade so I had no problem with that."Orochimaru said as he was holding a his sword Kusanagi.

"But I can't believe you also what after my sweet innocent little sister. You do remember what I was going to do to you if you touch my sister in anyway right!"Orochimaru said in a very menacing tone of voice. As he grip his sword in his hand.

"I think I should start running!!!"Jiraiya screamed as he run like a bat out of hell with Orochimaru right behind waving his sword around.

"You better run Jiraiya because once I catch you I going to cut off your dick and pour salt on it, shove down your throat, send you to a dimension full of gay tentacle incubus then feed you to a pack of ravenous Konoha Flying Leeches. So stay still and take your punishment like a men."Screamed Orochimaru in pure protective big brother fury as he will not let some pervert continue defiling his sweet innocent little sister.

"AAAAAHHHHHH YOKO SAVE ME."Jiraiya screamed as he ran past Yoko who was humming a cheerful tone.

"Ah Neo Konohagakure will be built in no time. Oh New Hidden Leaf Village I like that name it give a whole new meaning of turning over a new leaf."Yoko said as she continue fixing the village as she was seventy percent done with it. As she know it going to be a brand new world after today.

**Author Note**

This is the end of the story and I hope you all enjoy this final fluff filled chapter. As the Konoha Heroes got there well deserve vacation at the beach. Kiyone got punish by Sheila for the Clean Nuke incident. I hope you all like the NaruHina fluff at the end. Also how you like the comedy part involving Orochimaru and Jiraiya. And it look like Sasuke is now a boy again expect under threat of being turn back into a girl. Also can any of you guess who is the bandage women Juu is and why her shadows resemble a beast with ten-tails. Also I hope you all like the beach party scene. Now on to the Hinata Hour.

**Kage Bijuu Present: The Hinata Hour**

**See You in the Sequel!**

"Hello this is Hyuga Hinata coming with you the last episode of the Hinata Hour."Hinata said as she appeared on stage holding her lavender mic.

"But don't worry we will be coming back in the Sequel."Yukina said as she appear on stage holding a blue-green mic in her hand.

"And I can see in the future it going to be big."Shion said as she appeared on stage holding a white mic.

"We also hope we see you all again in the sequel."Hinata said.

"So Hinata do you know the name of the sequel."Shion asked.

"The name of the sequel that the author is planning on making is called NaruHina:End of Galaxy."Hinata said

"Any spoiler on the sequel."Shion asked

"No."Hinata deadpanned as Shion had a sad expression on her face.

"But let give out a special reward to DragonBeast99 for being the first to review this story and to continue reviewing as he will get a special Omake dedicated to him of his own wishes. Also thank you Kaos and Magnus for helping out with the various scenes in the story."Hinata said

"Now let get started with the Hinata Hour Omake File also we apologize to anyone that like Pokemon or Ash Ketchum and Pikachu."Hinata said as a HD TV screen came down and started playing.

**Hinata Hour Omake File**

**Rainbow of Death?**

In the weird combo world of Pokemon and Pokegirls. Pokegirl Tamer that caught Uroboros was heading toward the nearby town called Sweet Town which was famous for mostly appearance of the Sugar Kitten line of Pokegirls that appeared around there. As the Tamer went in to town toward the Pokelab. As he then enter the lab as he he took notice the professors was not there. So he was about to leave when he stopped.

Standing in the doorway of the lab was a women with dark gray skin,white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts and enchanting flowing white eyes. As she was wearing a white robe that seem to flowing like water as she move toward him.

"Jenova!!"scream the Pokegirl Tamer as he try to run but she quickly appeared before him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I going to need some taming and you are it."Jenova said as she vanish with the Tamer as the only thing left behind was pokeball the Uroboros was in as it hit the ground releasing the new Pokegirl as she quickly leave the lab and into the forest.

Meanwhile Ash Ketchum and Pikachu were running for there live through the forest toward Sweet Town. As something massive was moving through the forest after them. As Ash know it not a Pokemon as that monster already devoured both Dawn and Brock. It also devoured all of Ash Pokemon except for Pikachu. As they continue running for there live when suddenly a massive long chameleon like tongue came out of no where and completely engulf Pikachu before pulling back into the woods. As suddenly there was scream of Pikachu in pain before being silence as there was a wet smack. As Ash continue running in fear as he was now in town but suddenly a Rainbow was heading into toward the town. Which oddly enough it was nighttime so rainbow were not suppose to appear at all. But as soon as this odd rainbow touchdown nearby a gas station. It cause the gas station to erupt into a inferno as soon the rainbow start traverse across the town burning everything to ash as soon Ash was running away again but the chameleon like tongue appeared out of the forest instead of wrapping around him it release a chilling mist from the tip of the tongue as it froze Ash to death. As the rainbow of death continue destroying the town until everything was in ashes.

As the rainbow subside as it went back to the source as coming out of the forest was a building size chameleon-monitor lizard like monster as it had a single horn on it snout. As along it back was rows of spines with on the middle of the back were six glowing spines as the rainbow subside into these spines. As the monster then stomped on Ash frozen body. As the monster stand on it hind-legs and release a massive roar.

"**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Meanwhile on another side of the forest Uroboros continue on it way as it walks deeper into the forest. As the Pokegirl was planning on having more of it own kind around.

I hope you all like this final chapter. And I hope you all like Omake Files. Sorry for any of you that like Ash and Pikachu I apologize. Also I don't own Jenova and that is not Final Fantasy Seven Jenova either that Jenova belong to the Pokegirl series. Also can any of you guess the monster that destroyed Sweet Town. It a monster from the Gamara Movie Series. I hope you like this Omake DragonBeast99 I made this for you. I hope you all get the chance to read my sequel when it comes out. Which might be soon when it comes out.


End file.
